How Many Kids Do We Have?
by mybrowneyes
Summary: ********* Can Ranger, Stephanie, and the children get along and be one big happy family? ********** A Stephanie and Ranger Thanksgiving!
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer--Janet Evanovich characters. I own nothing._

_Ranger opened the apartment door. It was quiet. Almost like no one was living here. He walked into the bedroom and found the bed was untouched. Walking into the bathroom, none of her make-up was on the counter. Panicked, he went straight into the dressing room. Stephanie's clothes were gone. What happened. Where was she. Ranger started to jog out of the bedroom when he was met by Tank._

"_She's ok. Bombshell's ok, Ranger. Sit down, I need to tell you some things." __Tank said to a wide-eyed Ranger._

"_What happened, Tank."_

"_Shortly after you left, we got a call from Miami from Rachel and Ron's attorney. __They were killed in a car crash. Julie wasn't with them, but the attorney needed someone to come get her as Julie wanted to come here. Not knowing what to do, I called your attorney and he told me that when you were unavailable, any decisions regarding Julie went to Stephanie because she was a temporary guardian. After the shock wore off, Stephanie and Lester went to Miami and brought Julie back."_

_Tank stopped a moment, so Ranger could take everything in that Tank told him._

"_Julie. How is she doing?'_

"_It was difficult in the beginning. Julie was upset, crying, not talking to anyone, but Stephanie just gave her some space. There's this bereavement program through the hospital for children who have lost parents, Stephanie and Julie went there. She got her enrolled in school. Before, you go ballistic. Yes, it's public school. Julie is in the same class as one of Stephanie's nieces. Little by little, Julie became Julie again because of Stephanie's tender care. They went everywhere together. The reason Stephanie and Julie aren't here is Stephanie bought a townhouse outside of the "Burg". It was getting crowded here, and Julie needed a room of her own. So, Stephanie used all her money she saved from working here and skip money for a down payment. She said you would not approve of it, but it's in a nice neighborhood. We installed a security system. It's really nice. Stephanie and Julie were having fun decorating."_

"_Does Julie like it there? And, Stephanie, she's happy."_

"_Yeah, as happy can be without you. Julie has friends from school that live in the townhouse complex. It's not far from here. About 10 minutes. Julie finished school with all "A's" because Bombshell worked with her on her homework, book reports, school projects. Julie even won first place in an Art show. Stephanie has been worried that when you came back, you'd make Julie move and not stay there with them. Then something happened."_

"_What, are they ok?" Ranger was now more upset. First the accident. Now something else._

"_When Stephanie went after her skips, Lester was her partner while you were away. They went after a young woman arrested on a drug charge. When they found her, she was almost dead from drug overdose. She died in Stephanie's arms. But before she died, __she asked Stephanie to make sure her two small children were taken care of. A boy and a girl, as she did not want them separated."_

"_Tank, that had to be too much for my Babe. The woman dying on her and having kids."_

"_The girl was only twenty. Stephanie was hysterical. And frantic over the children after Children's and Youth Services took them into custody at the hospital. Don't ask me how these things happen, but a friend of Stephanie's from high school was the case worker, and no foster families wanted both children because of the mother's drug past. The children had no drugs in their system, in good health, but unkept. The boy, Caden, is three and Cassidy, the little girl, about 9 months. The little boy just clung to her at the hospital. So, knowing Stephanie how she likes to help everyone, took in the children until a relative could be found. Her and Julie became mother hens. __Her mother wasn't happy, because how could she take care of three children when she could barely take care of herself. But, Stephanie's father and grandmother helped her. Frank Plum was so happy to have a boy in the family._

_Ella even helped if the children weren't in the daycare center two blocks from the office."_

"_My Babe with three children, this I have to see." Ranger chuckled._

"_Sorry, Ranger, not going to happen. About 4 or 5 weeks ago, The children were turned over to their grandmother. It took about two months to locate a relative. The girl had run away at 16, so it was hard to track down any family. Stephanie's never said anything about that day when the children left, but from how Julie described it. Stephanie tried not to get upset in front of the children. The little boy, was so cute, he called Stephanie "Mommy". The baby had just gotten a couple of teeth and probably walking by now. Julie called Stephanie's father, who she calls "Grandpa", to come over because the social worker was coming for the children. Stephanie sat in her driveway and just cried in the pouring rain after that car pulled away. She really came to love those kids. Ranger, she was good mother." Tank told him._

_Ranger added, "I knew Stephanie would be a good mother, even though she said she never wanted any children. She just cares about everyone. Sometimes, I thought she said that because I never wanted anymore children." _

"_For about the last three weeks, both her and Julie have been down. They were lost. Julie really liked having a family around. Julie and Caden would fight because he would get on her nerves, but the next thing they were playing like a younger brother and older sister. Then, last Tuesday night, Stephanie left me a message on my phone here at the office, her and Julie had to go out of town. Stephanie turned off the GPS as she left the Trenton city limits. She took money out of the bank last Tuesday and we've had a few hits on bank machine withdrawals, but they have never been in the same area in the South. Talk to Frank Plum, maybe he knows more."_

"_Not a word or anything, Tank?"_

"_No, nothing in over a week."_

"_I'm going to talk to Mr. Plum."_

_Ranger open his cell phone and dialed the Plum house, hoping her father had some answers._

"_Hello" said Ellen Plum._

"_Mrs. Plum, this is Carlos. Is your husband there?"_

"_Yes, have you heard anything from Stephanie and Julie?"_

"_Hello" said Frank Plum's booming voice._

"_Frank, it's Carlos. Have you heard anything from Stephanie?"_

"_No. She left a note with Rex that her and Julie had to go out of town. Ellen and I all ready where in bed when she was here. We never heard her. I'm going to the townhouse to check on it and put her mail in. Do you want to have a look in case I missed something? I can pick you up in about 10 minutes." _

"_Yes, so I can start to figure out what is going on. I'll be waiting."_

_Frank Plum pulled up in front of Rangeman about 10 minutes later and Ranger slipped into the passenger seat, something he very rarely did. But he knew, Frank liked American cars only, so he'd let him drive. And he never thought to ask Tank for the address to Stephanie's house._

_Frank handed him Stephanie's handwritten note._

**_Daddy,_**

**_Julie and I have to go out of town for a few days. Be back soon._**

**_Don't worry._**

**_Please take care of Rex._**

**_Love, Stephanie_**

"_Ranger, has Tank told you what's been going on since you left?." Mr. Plum asked._

"_Yeah, I'm up to Julie and Stephanie leaving."_

"_Ranger, I thought they were coming out of the depressed state both of them were in after those children left. They even talked about going to Point Pleasant for a few days. I've been there, they're not in Point Pleasant."_

_Frank Plum pulled into a driveway of rather new townhouse with a double car garage. It was really nice building in what looked to be a quiet neighborhood._

"_Did you find your townhouse keys in the apartment, Ranger. And the security code. I knew Stephanie left those for you."_

"_No, I didn't really look around. I just knew she wasn't there."_

_The door opened to a small foyer. Frank Plum took the mail out of the box and went up a few steps, laying the mail on the breakfast bar. Ranger found himself in a large living room decorated with comfortable white furniture. A stone fireplace in a corner. The kitchen was large with new white appliances. Stephanie's favorite coffee mug with a hamster on it was sitting on the counter. French doors, behind the dining room table, led out onto a deck and long narrow backyard that was fenced. A jungle gym was in a corner. Along the deck, was a flower garden in full bloom._

_Breaking the silence, Stephanie's father said, "Julie, Stephanie, and Caden planted the flowers. The baby just sat in her swing and we watched them. Ranger, all three of them were covered in dirt. They didn't have the foggiest idea how to plant anything, but look at it know. I had to hose them off, so they didn't track dirt in." He laughed at the memory in his head._

_They walked back in as Ranger kept looking around. _

_Ranger was amazed how comfortable the townhouse was._

"_Stephanie did all this herself?" Ranger said._

"_Yeah, with Julie's help. Stephanie wanted to make it easy to live in, but she didn't want you to think it was all girly for you. She really liked this place when she saw it with Julie and I, but thought you would object. It felt like home to her. Julie's happy here. She has friends. There's a pool, a large playground, and even have a walking trail in the townhouse complex that connects to the park. Stephanie thought you could jog."_

"_Frank, Stephanie really wants me to live here with her and Julie?" Ranger was having a hard time comprehending all this. So many things had changed since he was gone and the responsibility of Julie was dumped on her. Then the two small children. Maybe, there was no room for him in her life anymore._

_A picture on a shelf caught his eye. There was Stephanie with Julie and a little boy hugging her from behind, a small girl in her lap. Stephanie had her head back, laughing, looking at the two children behind her. She looked happy and relaxed. A picture of motherhood. _

_Frank spoke, "Don't they look like a family? Ellen started her usual comments one Sunday at dinner. Stephanie blew up at her and told her she would raise her children the way she wanted. Got up from the table, took the children, and hasn't seen her mother in over two months. Edna and I have been coming her for dinner. It's either spaghetti, we grill, or Pino's. Ranger, Stephanie even learned how to make spaghetti sauce from scratch. She has oregano and basil planted in a flower box so she can use fresh herbs. And, this Italian man can tell you it's good! I've been watering them while she's gone."_

"_Frank, I don't know what to say. I'm amazed at my Babe. I'm proud of her that she's accomplished all this. Stephanie can do anything she wants, but I'm not sure, maybe I'm not who she wants now." Ranger was overwhelmed by his love for new "Stephanie", but would she still have a place for him?._

"_Ranger, come look at this. Here's you answer."_

_There was a small hallway off the living room with stairs leading upstairs. Frank opened a door and waved for Ranger to go in._

_The room was painted a warm golden color with the hardwood floor showing. An area rug with colored squares was in the middle of the floor. There was an antique Mission style desk with a dark, brown leather chair. There was a painting on the opposite the wall. A night scene of downtown Havana. Ranger recognized the Cuban artist 's name on the painting. Above the desk, he noticed were big wooden letters "R C M" on the wall stained to match the desk. He pulled out the leather chair and sank down into the soft leather. At the other end of the room was a door leading out to the deck, but standing in the corner is what caught his eye. And he started to chuckle. There was a large cardboard cut-out of Batman. It was from the first movie with Michael Keaton. He got up and walked over to the figure. Still laughing, he was shaking his head. "Only Stephanie" he thought. On the bookcase was a black and white drawing of a Cuban fishing boat in a bay. Signed by J. Manoso. It was framed. A first place ribbon was attached to the frame_

_Frank Plum stood watching as Ranger looked about the office Stephanie had decorated for him. From the rich wall color to the Cuban art to the Batman cutout. Lastly, on the picture Julie drew for the school art show. For a man who showed very little emotion, you could see the emotions running across his face. Appreciation, tenderness, and love._

"_Watch do you think you? I'd say this room is you. Ranger, Stephanie found the desk in antique store in Philadelphia. I didn't know she knew anything about antiques. And , I know that painting is an original."_

"_Frank, I can't believe Stephanie did all this. I like this better that my Haywood office. Even Miami."_

"_Ranger, before Stephanie left this townhouse when she toured it with Julie and me, she already had the office designed. The house she had with Dickie, she decorated it. It was perfect. But looking at old her apartment, it was just someplace she lived in, it wasn't really a home. This is home. Let's go upstairs."_

_Ranger walked into the large master bedroom at the top of the stairs. There was a king size bed with a black metal scrolled headboard and footboard. He chuckled as he could imagine what Stephanie would try and do with handcuffs. It looked like it was overstuffed and he could imagine his Babe all snuggled down in the bed. She did love to sleep. It had a blue and white patched quilt on it. Blue sheers on the large windows. And, blue carpets were scattered around the hardwood floor. Two simple , wooden night stands . Black wrought iron lamps on each stand. The room was large enough that Stephanie placed two white chairs with a small table in front of the windows. It was a restful room, and he could imagine many hours spent in it with her if she ever got back._

_A large walk-in closet with her clothes on one side and some of his. He noticed a safe for his weapons._

_Ranger walked into the large master bathroom with a double sink, large shower, and Jacuzzi tub. The walls where white walls with blue towels hanging on the racks. A bottle of Bulgari was in the shower._

_He went into the next room down the hall. It had a crib in a light wood with a small pink table and chairs sitting under the window. Pink, yellow, blue, green butterflies hung from the ceiling. A white comforter with butterflies was in the crib._

_Across the hall was a bedroom decorated for a boy. Blue walls with twin beds in the same light wooden finish. The was a mat on the floor that was designed with train tracks to play on. Blue bedspreads with trains were the beds. The were multi-colored shelves on the wall, cut out in the shape of a train, with pegs on it to hang clothes or toys._

_Next was a large second bathroom decorated with fish for the kids to use._

_The last room must have been Julie's. There was a white iron bed with __white furniture. Just like the one in the master bedroom, large wicker storage baskets were under the bed. On the desk, was a computer with a drawing pad and pencils. Some clothes on the floor. The bed had a multi-color striped patchwork quilt. A fishnet canopy hanging from the ceiling over the top of the bed. A small TV on a stand._

_Frank and Ranger were in the hallway, when Stephanie's father asked him,_

"_What do you think?" Does it seem like a home?"_

"_My Babe has made it a home. This place is where a family lives."_

_As they were starting down the steps, the garage door was going up._


	2. Chapter 2

-Disclaimer: Janet Evanovich characters. I own nothing.

**ONE WEEK AGO:**

Stephanie pulled the black SUV into the parking lot of an old worn Southern style building. The social worker, Loretta Elliot, asked her to be here around 10 O'clock on Thursday for a custody hearing regarding Caden and Cassidy. As Julie and she walked into the courthouse, Stephanie was glad they both packed dresses since they could possibly be in the courtroom. Stephanie wasn't sure what was going on or what would happen, only the grandmother was arrested.

They preceded up to the third floor and had to go to Judge Carter's waiting room. She gave her name to a white-haired old woman. Before she could sit down, a door opened, Julie and Stephanie were asked to come into the office. A tall, thin Black woman introduced herself as Loretta Elliot. A large thin man was behind a desk in judge's robes. This was Judge Carter. Also, a short, plump man with thick glasses was introduced as Abe Lee, assistant district attorney.

Jumping off a chair, a little blue-eyed boy came running to Stephanie.

"Mommy, you came to take us home!"

Stephanie scooped him into her arms and began to cry. "I hope so, Caden. We missed you and Cassidy." A little girl took tentative steps towards them and Stephanie was able to reach her before she fell. "Hi, Cassie Girl," hugging her.

"Miss Plum", Mr. Lee said to her. "Here is the situation, the children's grandmother has been arrested for neglect and also attempting to sell her grandchildren. She is a poor woman and not in the best of health. The Youth Services here is very under staffed and as you can see, not a wealthy area. They were not aware of the desperate situation of the grandmother not being able to care for the minors. For a reduced sentence and probation, the grandmother will relinquish her parental rights, but we do not have any families capable of caring for the financial and emotional well being of these children here. Nor are there any living relatives who could care for them. The court is aware of your interest to care for these children. Is that still true."

"Yes, sir. I want them."

In a deep, Southern voice, the judge spoke, "Miss Plum, the court is aware you are employed in Trenton and have a home for these children. Before I make a decision on the placement of these children, is there anyone who would be willing to speak with me regarding your character. To speak with me about you as a person and a potential mother. We have spoken with the social worker who placed the children with you initially and she gave a favorable report."

"Your Honor, would the Mayor of Trenton be acceptable? Here is the telephone number" as Stephanie wrote the number on a piece of paper and passed it to the judge.

"Could I say something?" came Julie's voice from behind Stephanie.

"And, who may you be if I may ask?" said Judge Carter.

"I'm Julie Manoso. My father is Stephanie's boyfriend. He is out of the country right now for the government, but Stephanie is my guardian in his absence. My mother and step-dad were killed. I lived with them in Miami. Stephanie came to Miami and brought me back to Trenton. She has been caring for me. She bought a house and made sure I had counseling to help me accept my parent's death. She helps me in school. I finished with straight "A's". She's there when I need her and has always been. I like where we live and I love Stephanie just like a mother. And, I hope you allow Caden and Cassidy to come home with us because we miss them."

"Thank you, Miss Manoso for your input. You said that very well and I can see you are cared for."

"Thanks, Sweetie" as Stephanie hugged her.

Judge Carter dialed the phone. "Yes, I would like to speak with Mayor Juniak as this is Judge Randolph Carter in Mississippi. Thank you." The judge hit the speaker button.

"Yes, this is Mayor Juniak. How may I help you Judge Carter?"

"Sir, I am a Judge in the Children's Division in Mississippi. I have a Miss Stephanie Plum in my chambers. I am making a decision on the permanent placement of two minor children. What can you tell me about Miss Plum?"

"I have known Stephanie all her life. Her father is my best friend. She is a very caring person. She comes from a good family and values. She is employed with Rangeman, a security company, owned by her boyfriend, Carlos Manoso. I am assuming your are calling about Caden and Cassidy, the children that were placed in her care."

"You assume correct, Mayor. And you know the children?"

"Yes, Judge Carter, when Stephanie worked at Rangeman during the day, her parents cared for them and sometimes I had lunch at a local restaurant with Frank Plum and the children."

"We were at Pino's", Caden spoke. "MMM, Pino's Pizza." The room laughed.

"It sounds like someone liked lunch. Thank you, Mayor Juniak. I feel I can render a decision."

Stephanie signaled the judge to speak. He nodded at her.

"Thank you, Uncle Joe. If you see Daddy, please don't say anything as I want to explain everything myself."

"Ok, Stephanie. Judge Carter if you need anything, please feel free to contact me."

"Thank you, Mayor." And the judge clicked the phone off.

Stephanie was trying to hold her emotions, but it was getting difficult as there was a huge lump in her throat.

"Miss Plum, I would like to award you full, permanent legal custody of Caden and Cassidy Miller. And proceed with a formal adoption if you are agreeable."

"I am agreeable with that, Your Honor." Tears began falling down her cheeks as she was hugging both children. Julie was standing behind her, hugging all three.

"I'll have my clerk file these papers immediately. If you can come back at 1 O'clock, I will have the court recorded documents ready and you can be on your way. Will the children's last name be Plum like yours?"

"Yes, Sir. Thank you. We'll be back at one." Stephanie said shaking his hand and the assistant district attorney's.

"Stephanie, if you can come to my office, I have some personal items that belong to the children and their personal records." Loretta, the case worker, said as they were leaving the office. "My office is up one floor."

"Ok. Thank you." as Stephanie was carrying the little girl. Julie had Caden's hand.

Caden stopped at Miss Elliott's door, "Mommy, are we going home?"

Stephanie ushered him into the office, followed by Julie. She stooped down to look into his blue eyes, "We're going to have lunch and we have to come back here to get some papers, then we'll leave. It's going to take us a couple of days to drive home. Ok?"

"Ok. All of us are going home."

"Stephanie, here are the clothes we found in the Grandmother's house and some toys. Most look like they need washed. The birth certificates and medical records, also. Here is an adoption packet with information about children, diaper coupons, and also a Visa gift card so you can get some things for them. And, there's a diner across the plaza, and here's a certificate for lunch.'

"Thank you. Miss Elliot, do you think the grandmother will try to contact the children?"

"Stephanie, she is no longer their grandmother, so she has no rights relating to them. There are no suitable relatives to care for them. I must apologize to you, if I would have known how run down her house was, I never would have placed Caden and Cassidy. She only had a mattress on the floor for them to sleep on. It was not pleasant. You are very caring woman to do this and I wish you well."

As Stephanie, Julie, Caden, and a sleeping Cassidy were having lunch, Julie was looking at a book about they purchased at a gas station. It listed tourist attractions for each state.

"Jules, are you ok about the kids coming back. I don't want you to think I'm pushing you aside. You're just as important as they are."

"I know. I've missed them. It will home again. I hope Dad gets back soon."

"Yeah, Ranger will run for the hills with three kids", she thought as she looked around the booth as each face.

"Steph, do we have to go right home?" Julie asked.

Stephanie gazed at her, "No, why? Where do you want to go?"

Julie had a big smile on her face, and turned the book around for Stephanie to see. "We're close to Memphis!"

A picture of "GRACELAND" was facing Stephanie.

"Why not. We're in the South, so we'll do like the South. Go to Graceland! And visit Elvis. We should celebrate a little."

They walked back into Judge Carter's chambers. Cassidy was still asleep in Stephanie's arms. Judge Carter walked back into the office followed by a young man.

"Stephanie, this is Nelson, my court clerk. Here are your papers granting you full legal custody of Caden and Cassidy. Also, here are the certified adoption papers. It will take about 1 month it to be finalized. You may want to check with an attorney in New Jersey if you need to file any papers regarding the adoption. Congratulations to you, Caden, and Cassidy Plum. And, also you Julie Manoso."

"Thanks, Judge Carter. I got my brother and sister back."

"So, I take it you'll be heading back to New Jersey. I'll be waiting for my Pino's pizza." He laughed.

Stephanie shook his hand, "Thank you. We're going to be tourists on the way home. We're going to Graceland!" as they walked out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

-_**Back to Current:**_

_Stephanie hit the button for the garage door to open. It was good to be home. It started out as an emotional rollercoaster, but the last 6 days have been full of the laughter of a family. _

"_We're home" came from Julie, sitting in the passenger seat._

"_Yeah" came from the backseat._

"_Looks like Daddy is here checking on the house" Stephanie said._

_As they came into the foyer from the garage, Julie was laughing. "Steph, I've never done so many crazy things. We should have had Grandma Mazur with us. Dad never would have done half that stuff. He should try and loosen up sometimes. Sleeping in the teepee was the awesome. I can't wait to tell my friends."_

"_Well, Grandma Mazur told me when I was younger "sometimes you need a little bit of crazy". And if she was with us, Jules, we'd still be on the road."_

"_What wouldn't I have done , Julie, because I can't loosen up", came a very male Ranger voice._

"_Dad, you're home!" Julie screamed as she ran up the steps to hug him._

_Ranger looked down at his daughter and kissed her on the head. "I'm sorry I was away when you needed me, Julie."_

"_It's ok. I had Steph" she said looking up at him._

_Ranger then looked for Stephanie needing some answers when a little boy came flying up the steps and launched himself at Frank Plum._

"_Grandpa, I missed you" as he was caught in mid-air._

"_Caden, I'm so happy to see you." Hugging and kissing the little boy._

"_Mommy, came and got us. It wasn't a nice place." His head shaking._

_All eyes were on Stephanie as she walked into the living room, putting down a little girl in a pink and white shorts set. The baby took a few steps toward Mr. Plum._

"_Cassidy, you're walking." He bent down to pick up the little blonde haired girl._

"_I missed you both." Tears were brimming his eyes. "Steph, what's going on?"_

"_Hey, Julie, can you take the kids upstairs. I have some explaining to do."_

"_Sure." as all three headed up the stairs._

_Both Ranger and her father could see Stephanie was battling to control her emotions. Once the children were out of sight, Ranger took her in his arms and the tears started._

"_I'm glad you're home." she cried into Ranger's shoulder. _

"_Daddy, I got a call about the kids last week from a social working asking me if I could still care for them. The grandmother was arrested and they were in a shelter."_

"_Pumpkin, what happened?"_

_Stephanie sunk down on the couch as Ranger sat next to her, holding her hand. __Her father sat down in the chair opposite her. _

"_What happened, Babe?"_

_She covered her face with her hands. "It was awful. The grandmother didn't want the kids. She had them in this run down house. The had to sleep on a mattress on the floor. No clean clothes and I don't think enough food to eat"_

"_Was she arrested for neglect, Babe?"_

_Stephanie looked at Ranger and then her father. Anger entered her eyes._

"_That and she tried to sell them. Luckily, an undercover officer answered the ad or I may have never seen them again. That's when I got the call on Tuesday. __I wanted Julie to stay with you, Dad, but she insisted on coming. After I dropped Rex off, we headed for Mississippi. I drove pretty much through the night while Julie slept. There was gong to be a hearing on Thursday and I had to be there if I wanted them. When I got to this dinky Southern town, I met with the social worker who placed Caden and Cassidy with their grandmother, an assistant district attorney, and a Judge Carter. The grandmother was poor and I guess she thought she could get money for the children. I would have spent every last penny for them!" Tears were sliding down her cheeks again. _

_After a pause, Stephanie continued. "The assistant district attorney would make a deal with the grandmother if she waived all parental rights to the children. That allowed me to become their legal guardian. Also, no families or other relatives were available so they could be placed in foster care or adoption. She signed the papers and got five years probation."_

"_Now what, Pumpkin. How long do you have the children?" Frank Plum loved these children, but he didn't want his daughter to go through what she had if the children were going to leave again in a few months. She had become so attached to them. It broke his heart when they were taken away._

_She pulled a bunch of papers out of her purse and handed them to him._

"_Babe, are you ok." as Ranger brushed the tears off her face._

_Mr. Plum glanced up from the papers. "These are what I'm reading?" as a slow smile came across his face. He handed the papers to Ranger._

"The_ judge down there granted me full legal custody of Caden and Cassidy awaiting the final adoption. I'll have Albert file any papers here to finalize everything if I need too. They're not going anywhere but here, Daddy." Smiling at her father._

_Frank hugged his daughter. Stephanie knew Ranger would have tons of questions for her and knew she would have to face the music about disappearing with Julie._

"_Ranger, before you send me off to a third world country. Can I unpack and have dinner with the kids?" as she looked at him._

_He chuckled. Looking at those big blue eyes, he could see the happiness behind the tears. What ever she went through to bring that little boy and girl back must have been worth it._

"_Babe, you never disappoint." He took Stephanier in his arms and finally, got to properly kiss her. "I missed you. I sorry the thing with Julie got dumped on you, but she seems happy. I'm proud of you." as he leaned his forehead to hers._

"_I missed you, too. I love you, Ranger."_

"_Love you, Babe."_

_Next there were kids coming down the steps._

"_Mommy, my room is still here?" Caden told her with the amazement of a child._

"_Of course. It's your room." as she picked him up. "Caden, this is Julie's father, Carlos." _

"_Hi" said the little boy with wavy brown hair and blue eyes. He opened his hand to Ranger. "Want a marble?"_

"_Thank you, Caden." as he took one from his hand and gave Stephanie a quizzical look._

"_Grandpa, you want a marble?"_

"_You bet" as Frank Plum took one. He took Caden in his arms from Stephanie. _"_Where did you get these?"_

"_Well", Stephanie gave a laugh, "on our adventures discovering America." _

_Both Frank and Ranger gave her a surprised look. Knowing Stephanie it could be anything._

_"Our adventures started after we left Mississippi. First stop was a tour of Graceland!" Stephanie said as she reached into a bag and handed her father a green T-shirt with Elvis on it and a black one to Ranger._

_Ranger just shook his head. He wasn't an Elvis fan but his Babe bought it for him and he'd wear it someday._

"_That was the most normal part of our trip home. We stopped at a marble museum and saw this cool glass eye from some dead guy." Julie said. "Then we stopped as all these other crazy places on our way back home. Dad, you would have probably sat in the car the whole entire time. It would have been too off the wall for you." _

"_Oh, really, Julie" and I can't do off the wall?" as Ranger gave Julie an evil look before he started to laugh. "Sounds like you had a good time."_

"_Dad, unusual for you would be wearing something other than black" Laughing at the look on his face. " We slept in a wig wam. And saw the world's largest alligator-snapping turtle at 249 pounds. A flying saucer house. Took a boat ride on a river in a cave. A drive thru safari park and got attacked by a deranged ostrich which you probably would have shot. And, also saw Foamhenge. We were in a waterfall. Wait till you see the pictures, Dad."_

"_And, dinosaurs" Caden added._

"_Ranger, this is Cassidy" as Stephanie picked up her up. She had the same blue eyes as her brother. Then twirled Cassidy around as the little girl laughed. _"_How about some dinner?"_

"_Pino's" Both Julie and Caden chimed._

"_Babe, what's Foamhenge and why did you slept in a teepee?" Ranger was stupefied._

"_Ranger, it's an exact replica of Stonehenge but made of foam. The teepees were there and we needed somewhere to sleep. They had air conditioning and beds." She said that as if it was a normal, everyday thing, walking into the kitchen. "Well, looking at the cupboards, I'm going to have to go grocery shopping so we don't starve."_

"_Babe, give me a list and I'll pick up the groceries and pizza from Pino's, so you can unpack. You're probably tired. Frank, you going to stay for dinner?"_

"_As much as I would like to, I better get home to Ellen and Edna. I'll let them know your home. Your mother has been worried, Stephanie."_

"_Ok, Dad" as she walked him to the door. "I'm sorry I didn't call you, but I didn't know what to expect in Mississippi. I didn't want to upset you about the kids if nothing worked out. After everything was over, I wanted to forget and enjoy for a couple of days with them."_

"_Pumpkin, you handled everything your way. If you needed me, I knew you would call. Bye, Steph. I'll see you tomorrow."_

_While, Stephanie was with her Dad, Julie cornered Ranger._

"_Dad, are we going to stay here or are you going to take me back to your apartment?" Julie asked him with pleading brown eyes. "This is home."_

_Ranger asked, "Julie, do you like it here? You seem to be dealing with everything you have been through."_

"_Dad, Stephanie made it a home. I like it here because I have friends. There's a pool. Now that Cassidy and Caden are back, and you, it really will be a real home. It's not Miami, but I like it here with Stephanie. She hasn't said anything, but I know Steph is worried you can't deal with three kids since you have the no more children thing." _

_That last remark brought a frown to his face. _"_If this is home for you, then this is where you'll be. Can you take the children outside for a few minutes while I talk to Stephanie?"_

"_Thanks, Dad. You'll like it ,too." as Julie hugged Ranger and went out the French doors with Caden and Cassidy._

_Stephanie came up the few steps in the living room carrying suitcases._

"_Babe, I'll get those. What else needs brought in?"_

"_I emptied out the Explorer. Since I don't see your Porsche, did you come with my Dad? When did you get back?" _

"_Yeah, your father drove. I got in this morning. Babe, we need to talk."_

"_I know" as Stephanie looked at her shoes. She hoped Ranger wouldn't take Julie, and that they both were staying, but Ranger didn't want more children. __She would understand if he couldn't stay with three kids living with them. It would hurt, but she would be ok with it. She would have to be._

_Ranger put his finger under her chin and lifted. "Babe, I'm not taking Julie." __He felt Stephanie let out the breath she was holding. "I want to know about this" as he took her hand and led her into the office._

"_It's your office." Stephanie looked at him like he was crazy because wasn't it obvious. "Ranger, I know this not your ideal house. But when I brought back Julie after Rachel and Ron's deaths, I knew Julie needed her own space. Not sharing a one bedroom apartment at Rangeman. I did what I felt was best and I had saved money living in your apartment. Not knowing how long you would be gone, I tried to find something where we would feel secure. I didn't need something with a big yard to mow. I liked this. It felt comfortable and didn't need any work to move into it. And, I guess you know how Caden and Cassidy came into the picture". _

_Ranger nodded when she stopped to see if she had to explain the circumstances of how they entered her life. _

"_So, I put the money down on this and we started planning to move. Julie and I just moved in when Caden and Cassidy came along. We went to the Philadelphia Zoo on a Saturday and I passed this antique shop. I saw this desk in the window" as she softly rubbed her hand along the edge. "I could see you sitting behind it in my mind, so I haggled the price with the store owner and had it delivered. If you don't like it, I'm sure he would buy it back." Stephanie glanced at Ranger. "I just wanted you to enjoy being in here, even if you were working."_

"_Babe, this room is perfect. I wouldn't change a thing, not even Batman. How did you do this? This whole house it put together perfectly? I want to try that big fluffy bed up there." as Ranger gave Stephanie an evil grin. "That bed is perfect for handcuffs."_

"_I knew you would say that " as she jumped into his arms, kissing him. _"_I also know that you left with no children living under our roof, but now there are three. And I understand if it's too much for you and you can't stay. I couldn't let anything happen to them that's why Julie and I went to get them." Tears were in Stephanie's eyes._

_It took them so long to finally get together, and Ranger wasn't going to let anything change that._

"_Babe, I never expected you to have to shoulder the full responsibility of Julie, but you've done it. Even dealing with the aftermath of Rachel and Ron dying, you've done that. You are amazing because you have enormous capacity to care. I'm sure Julie has times when she is sad and always will, but she seems happy and relaxed. I could not have asked you to do more. And, I think she really enjoyed this off the wall adventure you've had the last few days. I can see she enjoys the other two children. From what I've been told and seen, you enjoy these two kids and Julie. In the past, I said really stupid stuff, particularly about no more children, I can adapt because I would want to be anywhere that you are. You are my life, so I guess this place is big enough for five of us." Ranger gave her his 1000 watt smile followed a bone melting kiss._

"_Your father said there is a trail I could jog on in the morning, right?"_

"_I tried to cover all the bases, Batman. The trail starts at the end of the road and connects with the park behind the complex. There is a gameroom downstairs that isn't finished. I didn't know what you and the Merry Men would want down there."_

"_We'll work on it together. Give me your grocery list and I'll stop at Pino's for dinner. I'll call and have my Porsche dropped off and some office equipment. Why don't you go and relax for a while until I get back."_

"_Carlos, I'll relax in the big Jacuzzi tub tonight with a very sexy, Cuban man. Then, I'm going to sink down into that big, cozy bed upstairs with him." Stephanie gave Ranger a very sexy smile before he took her breath away with a kiss._

"_Babe, sounds like a plan."_


	4. Chapter 4

-Chapter 4

Stephanie lowered herself into the lavender scented bubbles. The jets in the Jacuzzi tub felt so wonderful on her tired body. Candles lit the bathroom. The smooth voice of Dean Martin singing loves songs was filtering from the bedroom. A bottle of wine and two glasses were on the tub ledge.

Caden and Cassidy were asleep in their beds, Julie was catching up with her friends on the computer, and Ranger was settled in his office downstairs talking with Tank. When she peeked in the door, he was leaning back in the leather chair with his bare feet resting on the desk top like he had been here all along.

Glad they made it through dinner with Pino's pizza and Ranger's usual salad. It wasn't the quiet meal he was used to when it was just them. Julie and Caden were fighting over who would get what animal face on their paper plate. Then, it was a contest who had the biggest piece of pizza. Two seconds later, both were happily talking about the crazy adventures and where to go next. What baby food Cassidy didn't eat, she was wearing. Stephanie remembered how she contentedly sighed at the normalcy around her. While she missed the chaos around the dinner table, Stephanie noticed the tension around Ranger's eyes. They were children acting like children and he was going to have to get used to it. She laughed at the images in her head as she sipped her wine.

Ranger's voice interrupted her thoughts, "What's so funny, Babe?" He had taken off his clothes and grabbed the other wine glass, slipping in behind her. "This is a nice way to end the day."

"I was thinking about dinner. Ranger, I thought you were going to blow a gasket or two."

"Is it always like that?" Ranger started to kiss her on the neck.

"They're children. Caden and Julie will bicker and tease each other one minute and best friends the next. Valerie and I did the same thing. I try and let them work it out. Pretend your driving and zone them out."

"It will take some getting used to."

"I noticed you looked pretty used to your office chair, Ranger."

"Babe, I love that chair. I think I closed my eyes a couple of times while I was talking to Tank and I almost flipped myself over." Ranger chuckled. "I need one of those chairs at Haywood. In fact, I think you should redo that office because it pales in comparison to the one downstairs."

"You really like it?"

"I'll be working from home a lot more I know that."

"I'm going shopping tomorrow because Cassidy and Caden can't wear most of that stuff I brought from the grandmother's. So I can order you another chair if you want one for Rangeman, or come with me and pick one out."

"Ok. My credit card hasn't had much of a work-out lately. Know what else I like?" Ranger's one hand was rubbing her back.

"Hmmmm."

"Sitting here with you relaxing. These jets feel good A little wine. Dean Martin. A guy could get some ideas with all this since he's been away a few months." He was sending shivers down her spine with his light kisses.

"I wonder what that could be, my Cuban sex god. I'm sorry I never called Tank to let him know Julie and I were ok, but if I did, he would had a Merry Man there in a blink of an eye. It would have been more than I could have dealt with at that time."

"My heart sank when I walked into the empty apartment. Getting back to you was all I thought about when I was gone."

"I'm glad you made it home. We're going to stay here for awhile aren't we? I can imagine the legions of women taking up jogging once they see you." Laughing at the image of Ranger being chased by all women in the complex.

"The women can run all they want, I only have eyes for my Babe. I would follow you to the ends of the Earth if that's where you wanted to live. After being here all day, I really do like it. Now, I want you to listen and no arguing as I consider this a closed subject. All the money you spent on this townhouse and caring for Julie these last months will be put back into your account. You are my woman, and I take care of you and my family. The bills for this and any daycare expenses go to my attorney. The salary you earn at Rangeman is yours."

"Yes, Mr. Manoso."

"What, no arguement?"

"I won't fight over money with you, Mr. Macho Cuban Guy. I can put my energy to more recreational activities." By now, Stephanie's body was tingling and it wasn't from the jacuzzi.

"I like the sound of that."

"But, since we were talking money stuff, can I have a bigger Rangeman vehicle? If all five of us are in the Explorer with two car seats it's going to be a tight fit.."

"Put it on the shopping list for tomorrow. I like it when you spend my money. You're fun to watch. Most women would head to the jewelry store. You go buy Boston Cremes."

"I know what's important."

"But then with you and Julie together maybe I should get a second job."

"Smart ass!"

Ranger was laughing as Stephanie splashed him.

There was a tap on the bathroom door.

"Steph" Julie said sadness in her voice.

Ranger stiffed behind her in the Jacuzzi.

"Stay under the bubbles, she won't see anything" Stephanie whispered to him.

"What's wrong, Sweetie?"

"I got an e-mail from Sam while we were away and I think he's having a difficult time. Would you take me to the next kid's support meeting?"

"Of course, Jules."

Ranger asked, "Who's Sam, Julie?"

"Dad, Sam is a boy in my class. His mother also died in a car accident before Mom. He and his dad are having a difficult time dealing with everything."

"Hi Mommy. Can I have a drink?" a sleepy eyed Caden asked as he wander into the bathroom.

"Is this the community bathroom" Ranger muttered against Stephanie's hair.

Stephanie reached behind her and lightly smacked Ranger on the chest.

"Julie, would you please get Caden a drink?"

"Mommy, you don't have any clothes on. Carlos doesn't have any either"

A snicker came from Ranger.

"Do you wear clothes when you get a bath, Caden?" Stephanie asked him tenderly, trying not to laugh.

"No, they'd get wet", the little boy told her.

"How about Julie tucking you back into bed?" Stephanie reached over to kiss him

"Ok, Mommy. Goodnight, Carlos."

"Goodnight" Ranger responded.

"Julie, before it get's too late, why don't you call Sam and see how he is? Your Dad and I will be getting out. When you're done talking to Sam, we'll finish our talk, Ok?"

"Dad's afraid I'll see something, huh?" as she turned in the doorway giggling.

"Smarty pants" Ranger called after his daughter.

"Ranger, I told Julie from the beginning, I would always listen no matter the time. I don't want her to feel she can't talk to us, if she needs to. Sam is her friend."

"I understand, but while we're in the tub!" He said with clenched teeth. "I'm sorry if I sound like a grump, but I just wanted some time with you. I never missed anyone like I've missed you."

Stephanie rinsed the bubbles off and handed Ranger a towel, kissing him. "I know, I've missed you. Let's help Julie now so this doesn't turn into something worse later on. Grief isn't just emotional, it's also physical. I'm trying to avoid problems for her."

"You continue to amaze me, Babe. I know I would not have known how to handle this without you. Thank you for everything you've done for Julie."

"I'm back", Julie called from the bedroom as Stephanie and Ranger were brushing their teeth.

"I like this double sink. His and hers" Ranger laughed as he went to join Julie.

Stephanie finished as she slipped into a short pink nightgown with black trim and matching panties. "Graceland" was embroidered on the bottom

"Steph, that's so cute. I'm glad I made you buy it!" Julie giggled.

Stephanie noticed Ranger's eyes darkened as she got into bed beside him, pulling her close.

"So spill. What's going on with Sam" Stephanie asked Julie.

"Well, he sounds so sad. His father has been working a lot and his older brother is out most of the time, so he's either alone or at his aunt's house. Sam said his father is very quiet when he is home. Why do I seem better than him when his mother died last year?"

"I don't know, Julie. I would think Sam, his father, and brother all depended on the mother so much, they're lost without her. Guys don't handle emotions well. They probably need to start relying on each other and say how they feel. The way things are, males don't cry. They have to be strong."

"You helped me deal with this grief stuff, huh."

"And, I want you to keep dealing with it. I know you didn't want to go to the children's support center at first, but I wanted you to accept your loss so we could help you grieve. Sam and his family haven't allowed themselves to grieve I think.."

"So, by me dealing with my emotions, I became me again. I don't think I'm exactly the same, but a newer Julie. I can miss my Mom and step-dad and still feel happy most of the time."

"Yeah, something like that."

"I can help Sam by being his friend, right? When I told him the crazy stuff we did, he couldn't believe it. He said I was lucky and he wished his father would do something like that. I told him how funny I thought Dad would look in the teepee. "

"Hey, I can do unusual, too" Ranger raised an eyebrow at them.

"Can I print off some of the pictures and show Sam when I see him. The book, too. Maybe, he can find something they could do together."

"It's a start. Julie, do you have the camera up here?"

"Yes, I was looking at the pictures. You want it?"

"I'll show your father some of the stuff we did."

"Here it is. Goodnight, Steph. Goodnight, Dad."

"Night, Julie" Ranger and Stephanie said.

Ranger started looking at the pictures on the digital camera and started laughing immediately.

"Wow, the teepee actually looks pretty comfortable, Babe" Ranger told her. "What's this?" showing Stephanie the camera.

"Oh, that's when the ostrich attacked us at the safari park trying to get the food. We also had a llama chase us, too."

"Only you, Babe. Wow, what a picture! I need a copy of this. That's sexy."

"What picture?"

He showed her the camera again. On the screen was Stephanie under the waterfall in her bikini. Her hands were running through her wet hair.

"I'm going to kill, Julie! We were on the Blue Ridge Parkway and walked down to this waterfall. We had our bathing suits with us, so we took a break."

Ranger set the camera on the night stand and pulled Stephanie down in the bed with him. "Finally, we're alone. I like this" as Ranger ran this finger under the spaghetti strap of her nightgown "and that picture really got my interest, but, Babe, you are overdressed." He was placing light kisses on her ear lobe, neck, and her lips.

"Ranger."

"Babe."


	5. Chapter 5

-Ranger and Tank had been doing surveillance from 10 to 2 AM watching for Rodney Wilkens, a FTA. He was arrested for a repeat armed robbery. A high bond skip. Through her grapevine, namely her Grandma's beauty parlor, Stephanie found out he was living with his girlfriend, Rita. They were watching her apartment building. It was a warm evening, but it had started to rain. The weatherman reported heavy thunderstorms for later in the night. So they really were hoping to get him before it started to pour.

"You seem to taken to living in the townhouse pretty smoothly, Ranger. I don't think you've had to ship any kids off yet to a third world country." Tank laughed.

"There's chaos at times in the evenings. Some nights Caden and Cassidy are running around butt naked after their baths. Trying to catch them to get pajamas on is a feat sometimes. Some nights they can't wait to get them on so they can have a bedtime story. Where Stephanie finds some of the books she reads, I'll never know. She sucks me into them. The kids fall asleep and I'm finishing the book so I know what happens to Farmer Brown's farm or why the pigs are ordering pizza."

Tank was laughing so hard, he hit the door handle and almost fell out of the truck. Now that wouldn't get the skips attention.

Finally, after midnight, the skip came home. The rain was coming down harder. So luckily for them, he was drunk and when he tried to run, slipped on the wet grass., and was easy to catch. But, by the time he was loaded into the truck, both Ranger and Tank were soaked. Arriving at the police station, it was pouring buckets with thunder and lightening. He couldn't wait to get home, for a warm shower and sink down into that bed with Stephanie.

He dropped Tank with the slip off at Rangeman and turned the vehicle towards home. It was funny in a few short weeks, what was a townhouse became home to him. He automatically drove to it like he would drive on auto-pilot to Stephanie's apartment. As he got closer, he was wandering what happened to the duck tonight from Farmer Browns' farm. He was running for president. Ranger was shaking his head, he had become the one thing he never thought he would be, a family man. It had happened so gradually, he never realized the change. It was a nice feeling. It was an experience he was enjoying getting to know his daughter. Ranger wasn't just a name on a check anymore. With the two younger children, he was going to get to share everything he missed the first eleven years with Julie. Caden will come into his office with his trains sometimes, and he ends up playing trains with him. The paperwork forgotten. Cassidy will now come to him occasionally when he and Stephanie pick them up from daycare and carries her to the SUV. These little things feel so natural like he's been doing them along.

Ranger sighed as he pulled into the garage. He missed not spending time with Stephanie in the Jacuzzi tonight. He stripped off his wet clothes and left them in the laundry room. He set the alarms before going upstairs.

When he walked into the bedroom, he shook his head at the sight in the bed. Stephanie was laying there asleep, her arm around Cassidy. The top of Caden's head was peaking out from the blankets. He was snuggled into Stephanie's other side. Beside him was Julie asleep on Ranger's pillow. The violent thunderstorm must have frightened them.

He kissed Stephanie and she opened her eyes.

"Hey, you made it home." After her eyes focused more, "Where are your clothes?"

"Got soaked in the rain, so I left them in the laundry room. Did the storm scare them, Babe?"

"Scare them. It was a stampede. Caden came flying in, then Julie after thunder and lightening started. After I got them settled down, then Cassidy woke up. I guess we all eventually fell asleep. After you get your shower, can you put Julie back into bed, unless you're going to take an empty bed. I'll get these two back into their beds."

"I'll put Julie into bed after my shower."

Ranger took Cassidy from Stephanie's arm so she could get out of bed. He carried her to the crib, while Stephanie was laying Caden in his bed.

He kissed her again when they met in the hallway. Ranger stiffened when he picked up a noise from their bedroom. Stephanie pushed Ranger into Cassidy's and was standing in front of Ranger as Julie came out.

With a sleepy giggle, Julie headed down the hall. "Don't worry, Dad, I didn't see anything. Good Night."

"Night, Julie."

The shower went off quickly and Ranger stepped into the bedroom in his black boxers. He pulled Stephanie to him after he got into bed.

"I missed you tonight, Babe. Tank's my best friend, but sitting in a truck with him during a rainstorm is not how I wanted to spend my evening. We were soaked before we got the skip in the truck."

Stephanie sighed at the image of a drenched Ranger in his painted on t-shirt in the rain. "Wet Ranger, Hmmm."

He started laughing and Stephanie realized she said it out loud. "I got to stop doing that."

They were laying there contented holding each other and enjoying the quiet. Stephanie was drifting off as Ranger was making small circles on her back.

"Babe, did the duck become President?"


	6. Chapter 6

Stephanie was in Ranger's office at Rangeman. They had come back from lunch, and Ranger was changing clothes as he and Tank had a meeting with a new client.

"Babe, I'll try and finish up as soon as I can. This man likes to talk, so I don't think I'll be home for dinner."

"Ok. I think the kids and I are going to head to the park. The Trenton Summer Festival started and we'll go listen to the band and watch the hot air balloon race."

Ranger wanted to go to the park with his family, and he was going to try to get the business wrapped up quickly. Stephanie straightened his tie as Ranger kissed her before walking out of the office to meet Tank.

He popped his head back in the door. "I'll call when I'm done to see where you are. Bye, Babe." And he was gone again.

Stephanie's in-box on her desk was empty so she walked back into Ranger's office. She pulled up Ranger's schedule for Friday. It was empty. She blocked off the day, as Ranger was taking it off. He just didn't know it yet. She made a few telephone calls, then made a hotel reservation for Thursday through Sunday. It was a daycare day for Caden and Cassidy. Julie was at Valerie's house with the girls. She grabbed her purse and was heading to the mall. She had some shopping to do.

Stephanie finished at the mall and dropped her packages off at home, then went and picked up the children to head to the park.

She pulled into Pino's parking lot and Julie ran in for the pizza and drinks.

"Where are we going, Stephanie?" as Julie got into the car with the pizza.

"Your Dad has a meeting, so we're going to the park. The Trenton Summer Festival started and a band will be playing at the bandstand. There will be a hot air balloon race that we can watch also."

"That sounds like fun."

"Julie, would you like to go to a Medieval Festival?" Stephanie asked her.

"I'm not sure I know what that is?"

"It's a faire where you pretend you are living between about eleventh through the fifteenth centuries. Think about Robin Hood, knights, damsels in distress, and jousting. If you want, you can dress as they did long ago. There are games like cross bows and axe throwing. They sell Medieval costumes, jewelry, and crafts. People walk around eating turkey legs."

"If we go, can we dress up?"

"Yes, I thought about being a Gypsy. You could be a pirate girl, a Gypsy, a peasant, a fairy, or a princess."

"Can I be a gypsy, too?"

"You can be whatever you want."

"Mommy, can I come?"

"You and Cassidy are coming. And so is Grandpa. I haven't told your father yet. I decided this afternoon and made the arrangements. You're going to be a pirate, Caden. Cassidy will be a fairy."

Stephanie pulled into the park and found a parking space. The band would be starting soon.

"Let's go find a spot and eat. We can listen to the band and watch the hot air balloons."

They found a spot on a little hill above the bandstand under the shade. They would be able to watch the balloons coming from the Delaware River into Trenton. They finished the pizza and Cassidy had her baby food, applesauce and chicken with rice. As the band started, Stephanie and the children started blowing bubble with the bottles she brought. Stephanie heard the Batman ring tone, Ranger must be finished with his meeting.

"Babe, where are you. I'm standing by your SUV."

"If you walk towards the bandstand from the parking lot, come through the entrance and head for the trees. We're up on the hill."

"See you in a few minutes" as he clicked the phone off.

Julie spotted Ranger first, and her and Caden ran down the hill towards him. He hugged both kids and started up the hill. He put an arm around Julie and was carrying Caden under his arm.

"Babe, what are you doing up here?"

"I wanted to see the band and watch the balloons coming. Look!"

A huge red and white striped balloon was coming up over tree tops in a distance heading for the park.

"Wow, look how big" Caden pointed to the hot air balloon that was almost over their heads. Coming behind was a balloon that looked like a rainbow. Then a white one with hearts on it. Ranger grabbed a bottle of water from the cooler and laid down beside Stephanie on the blanket.

He was popping the bubbles that came in his direction that Stephanie was blowing.

"Do you want any pizza, Ranger?"

"We ate during our meeting. Luckily, his daughter had a soccer game so the meeting didn't last too long."

Caden and Julie were sitting on the bottom of the blanket watching the oncoming balloons. Cassidy was laying between Stephanie and Ranger watching the balloons, drinking from a sippy cup.

"This is a nice way to spend the evening, Babe." as he bent over her kissing her lips.

"That's nice too."

"There are children here!" Julie said.

"Watch the balloons" Ranger told her.

"Ranger" before Stephanie could say anymore as she was going to tell him about the weekend plans, Caden tapped him on the shoulder.

"We're going to see old people."

"Old people? Are we going to a nursing home?" Ranger raised an eyebrow to Stephanie as she was giggling at Caden's understanding of the Medieval Festival.

"What I wanted to ask you if you could take Friday off?"

"I own the company, so we can do what ever we want. Why?"

"It's not going to be real hot on Friday or Saturday, so I thought we could go to Hershey Park and the Renaissance Festival near there on Saturday. And, come home on Sunday."

"Dad, Stephanie and I were going to be Gypsies."

"I'm going to be a pirate" Caden told him.

"What am I going to be?" Ranger asked.

"Well, dressed in your usual black, you can be the evil, feudal lord or the rotten Sheriff of Nottingham." Stephanie told him.

"Who ravishes the sexy Gypsy woman. What if I said "NO"?"

"Dad, we'll go pick up Grandpa and go without you. Stephanie all ready made the reservations."

"Your Dad's coming?"

"Do you care if Daddy comes? Grandma and Mom are going on another bus trip."

"No, your father is more than welcome to come."

"I think he wants to get a turkey leg and walk around eating it. Let's get this stuff packed up and head home. We need to get baths and ready for bed." Stephanie told them.

"I want to see your Gypsy outfit, Steph."

"Gypsy outfit, Babe?" Ranger raised his eyebrow again to her. "I want to see this too!"

After their baths, Caden and Cassidy went right to sleep. Stephanie got all her bags. She had Julie try her outfit on. Stephanie opened the bathroom just a crack and her hand hit a button on a CD player. A jazzy instrumental music started to play. Stephanie started belly dancing in her Gypsy outfit. She had on a short white off the shoulder top with arm bands. Her stomach was showing as full black skirt was resting high on her hips but below her waist. She had a red scarf tied as a headband and over the skirt was a large red floral scarf tied over one hip and large gold hoop earrings. Ranger was laying on the bed watching her as she danced over to his side of the bed. She was one very sexy Gypsy and she knew the effect she was having on Ranger. A sly smile was on her lips.

"You look just like a Gypsy, Steph. Can you teach be to do that?"

Stephanie told Julie to stand up and she adjusted her peasant top so it was off the shoulders. She took a large scarf and folded in a large triangle and tied it like hers over Julie's skirt. She twisted a scarf for a head band. Julie threw her long hair over her head so Stephanie could tie head band on and flipped her back so it would puff out a little. Stephanie handed her a bunch of thin gold bracelets and put a gold coin necklace on her. When she finished with her outfit, Stephanie had Julie look in the mirror.

"I really look like a Gypsy! Thank you." as Julie was hugging her.

Ranger watched as Stephanie turned his daughter into a Gypsy. He was in awe because the affection for Julie showed on her face.

"Julie, think of a figure eight to move your hips. This will help to loosen them. Practice tomorrow. It's getting late, you should go get ready for bed.

"Ok. Good night." as Julie skipped happily out of the room.

"Ranger, I'll be right back as I have another top to show you. I want to see which you like best."

Stephanie came back out, but her top was a black corset with red insets along the sides and black arm bands. It had front and side laces. Ranger thoroughly enjoyed how it accented her breasts. She started another belly dance making her way over to him as he was standing now. She ended her dance by sliding down his side and did a back bend so she was laying at his feet on the floor. Stephanie raised her arm and Ranger pulled her up against him. He let out a low growl. His lips sought out hers.

When their breathing returned to normal, Ranger told her, "I definitely like this one better, but you are only wearing this for me. After tonight, I have a feeling we are going to be late for work tomorrow."

"You know how much I enjoy sleeping in."

"Babe, who said we were going to be sleeping."


	7. Chapter 7

Stephanie was in the kitchen getting dinner. She had to stop and count to ten. Julie and Caden had been teasing and arguing about the trip to Hershey Park and the Renaissance Festival. She was ready to pack them up and ship them out.

"I want to go to the water park" Julie told Caden.

"I want to ride the merry-go-round and the water slide. You can't ride with me.' Caden told Julie.

"You can't ride with me either."

"All right you two. Everyone will get to ride what they want. I want five minutes of quiet. Caden, you sit on the couch. Julie, you sit in the chair. The two of you have been going at each other since Ranger and I picked you up at Grandma and Grandpa's. I would like some quiet for a few minutes."

Stephanie was feeling guilty and both walked over and sat down, looking at the carpet. Caden's bottom lip was quivering. Stephanie could not remember raising her voice before at them.

Ranger came out of his office and was leaning on the wall in the living room. He had a grin from ear to ear. "Guess who's in trouble." He was pointing his finger at them, laughing. "You two are in trouble. You're in trouble."

Stephanie walked over to Ranger, grabbed him by the t-shirt and pushed him down in the other chair. He was stunned. "You are trying to cause more trouble, Buster. I wanted five minutes of quiet. You should have stayed in your office minding your own business. Now sit there for five minutes, too."

"Babe."

"Do you want me to make it 10 minutes? Sit there. Be quiet." She pointed at Ranger.

Julie was snickering.

She went back to the kitchen and finished heating up the lasagna in the microwave her Mother sent home. The garlic bread was in the oven. Stephanie was trying not to laugh but all three of them were sitting there quietly looking at the floor. After she finished setting the table and put the drinks on it, Stephanie walked into the living room.

"Your five minutes are up. Go wash your hands so we can eat."

Stephanie put Cassidy in the high chair. She had been playing in the play pen while all the commotion was going on.

"I'm sorry, Mommy." Caden told Stephanie as he sat down at the table.

"I'm sorry, too, Steph. I guess I'm just excited about everything." Julie sat in the chair next to Caden.

Stephanie bent down and kissed both of them. "I know you both are excited about our trip. Let's try and settle down a bit, Ok. I'm sorry I yelled, but it was the only way I could get your attention."

They both nodded at her.

Before Ranger sat down, he kissed Stephanie and had a very meek look on his face. "Sorry, Babe. I haven't been in time-out since I was eight."

Laughing at him. "I hope you learned your lesson."

"You were in trouble too, Dad. That was so funny." Julie was giggling

With some what of a pout on his face, "Next time I'll stay in my office."

"Do that!" Stephanie told Ranger.

"Julie, I put a garment bag on the spare bed in Caden's room. Lay your Gypsy outfit in it and also any dress or skirt outfit you're packing. Don't forget your swimsuit. I want everything packed tonight, so we can leave right after work tomorrow."

"Ok, Steph."

"I don't know how to pack, Mommy."

"I will pack yours and Cassidy's clothes. You can help me, Caden."

"I'll pack my stuff ,too." Ranger still had a sheepish look on his face.

After dinner, Ranger helped Stephanie clear the dinner dishes and load the dishwasher. He was shaking his head. "I can't believe you put me in time out. I'm thirty-two years old." He looked like he got his hand caught in the cookie jar.

"Ranger, those children were crazy when we picked them up. I just got a moment's peace and you were going to make more trouble. And you knew it." Stephanie had her hands on her hips and was giving him her best glare.

"I'll be good. I'm going to my office." Ranger turned and walked to his office. His shoulders were slouched and his head was hanging.

Stephanie was trying not to laugh but he looked pitiful.

Before she went upstairs to start packing, Stephanie went into Ranger's office. He looked up from his paperwork, smirking.

"You looked pitiful."

Ranger pulled her into his lap and kissed her.

"Did it work?"

"No, next time it will be 10 minutes and no sex."

"Babe, that's cruel" as he was nuzzling her neck.

"Ranger, do you realize the sight we are going to make at the Renaissance Festival."

When Ranger told Tank he was taking Friday off and what the weekend plans were, the Merry Men wanted to come to the Renaissance Festival on Saturday. They would meet them at the hotel on Friday evening. So Stephanie made another room reservation for Friday and Saturday nights for them. One of them was going to stay with her father in his double room.

"This should be an adventure. I want to see how good they are at the Medieval games. This could be new training for Rangeman employees." he laughed at the images in his head.

"It's almost like we have three really big kids and three smaller ones."

"That's scary."

Sometime later Ranger put his pen down and closed the folders on his desk. He shut off the lights and set the security system. He could hear the laughter from upstairs. Stephanie must be reading to them.

He stood in the doorway, watching. Julie, Caden, and Cassidy were sitting on Caden's bed. Stephanie was standing in front of them. Her face was in front of the little boy's, smiling. "Caden, will you eat green eggs and ham on a boat with a goat?"

"No, Mommy. I don't like them."

"Cassidy, will you eat green eggs and ham in a box with a fox." Looking at the baby who was giggling.

"Julie, will you eat green eggs and ham on a train in the rain." Stephanie was looking at her.

"No, Steph, I won't."

Stephanie spun around so she was in front of Ranger. "Ranger, will you eat green eggs and ham in a house with a mouse?"

"No, I won't eat them in a house with a mouse, Stephaneeeee."

"And, I thought you loved me."

"I do." Ranger grabbed her and bent her back and began kissing her.

The kids were laughing at the scene in front of them.

"That's enough you two." as Julie put her hands over Caden and Cassidy's eyes.

Stephanie and Ranger were laughing. "It's bed time. We're going to have a few busy days so let's get some sleep."

Picking up Cassidy, Stephanie tucked Caden in and kissed him.

"Night, Caden." Ranger said as he turned off the light.

"Good night" as Julie went to her room.

Stephanie kissed Cassidy as she put her in the crib and turned out the light.

Ranger pulled Stephanie into their bedroom and closed the door. "I got plans for you in the shower, Babe. See what happens whe you put me in time-out." He threw her over his shoulder and walked into the bathroom.

Stephanie was thinking she might have to do it more often.


	8. Chapter 8

Pulling into the Hotel Hershey, Ranger knew Stephanie was in heaven, chocolate all around her. After checking in, they made their way up to their suite and Frank's room was a few doors down.

Stephanie was looking at the large king size bed. Ranger came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her neck. "Getting ideas, Babe?"

"Always."

"This tub is so big we can all take a bath together." Julie said from the luxurious bathroom. The tub was huge

"I don't think so." Ranger was chuckling.

Frank Plum whistled as he walked into the gold colored suite.

Stephanie asked, "Daddy, is you room ok?"

"Yes, but not like this." The suite was large and very elegant.

"Frank, we can get you a bigger room if you want."

"Ranger, mine is fine. It is very comfortable. I'm happy I'm not home alone. I can have the TV myself. Eat hotel food. You're paying. So what more could I ask for." Frank was laughing as it was great.

"Babe, what about dinner. I think our children are hungry." As if on cue, Stephanie's stomach growled.

She and her father looked at each other. "Pancake house!"

"That will kill you."

"Ranger, you can get fruit on yours or a salad. We're on vacation. And in the middle of chocolate land. The body doesn't have to be a temple."

"Pancakes, pancakes!" Julie and Caden chanted.

Stephanie stopped in the bath store before they left and bought a Mojito Sugar body scrub and moisturizer as it was a Cuban scent. She couldn't resist cocoa massage oil either.

Julie dragged Ranger, with Caden in his arms, into the jewelry store as she wanted a silver Hershey's kiss necklace. He bought Stephanie a gold one. "Do you think Stephanie will like this?"

"Dad, it looks like chocolate, what do you think, but I think this would be better." Julie was pointing to something in a jewelry case. Ranger looked over and she was indicating an engagement ring with sapphires surrounding the diamond. He gave Julie an eyebrow. "You love her don't you.? And we would be a real family."

"We are a family."

"But not legally, Dad. I know you married Mom because of me, but what if you and Stephanie have a baby. Birth control pills aren't 100 effective, so it could happen."

"Julie, I'm not having a conversation about birth control pills with you. Let's go find Stephanie that's her department. And you're too young to know about birth control pills." Ranger wanted to end this conversation quickly.

They quickly found Stephanie out in the lobby. "What's in the bag, Babe?"

"Something!" as she smiled seductively at him. Ranger tried to grab the bag, but Stephanie knocked his hand away. "Stop being nosy. You will just have to wait until later. Let's go eat."

After pancakes for dinner, Frank pulled Ranger aside. "If you wanted to go strolling with my daughter in the beautiful gardens across from the hotel, I would be happy to baby sit. There's a playground and we can go make s'mores. You deserve some time to yourselves."

"Frank, I can take a hint. Thanks."

Ranger watched Stephanie's face as they walked hand in hand through the gardens.

"This is so beautiful. I've never seen so many flowers, Ranger."

"Not as beautiful as you, Babe."

They walked into the butterfly house, and Stephanie's face lit up at all the butterflies fluttering about. He loved to watch all the expressions of her face. When they left the butterfly house, they found a garden bench and sat among the roses. Stephanie's head was on Ranger's shoulder.

"This is nice." she told him.

Ranger slipped the golden kiss around Stephanie's neck.

"Ranger, you bought me the most perfect gift. Chocolate."

"But, you can't eat this one."

"I know, but I can think about it. You know what they say chocolate gives you the same euphoria of sex."

"And does it? Since you are the chocolate queen."

"No. Because who ever invented chocolate didn't have a Cuban sex god" Stephanie giggled.

Ranger was laughing at her. He never laughed so much until he met Stephanie.

"Close your eyes. I want you to tell me what this smell reminds you of, Ranger."

Stephanie opened the Mojito moisturizer and put some on her hand and waved it under his nose.

"I smell limes with a sweet scent. Like a Mojito.

"How do you do that!"

He was laughing again at her. Ranger looked at the bottle. "What else did you buy?" as Ranger looked into her bag. He pulled out the body scrub. "Getting tired of the Bulgari? And, this has to be for you" smelling the cocoa massage oil.

"I thought I could spice up the shower with the body scrub and smell chocolate all night. Tangy and sweet. The bath stuff is from the Cuban collection. But, if you don't want to, that's fine."

"Try and stop, me." Ranger growled at her, then found Stephanie's lips.

"We should go back to the hotel as I have two children to bath and put to bed. Then Julie can get ready for bed. First, we have to find them."

As Ranger and Stephanie were going to enter the lobby, her father came around the side with the children, and started to laugh. Both Caden and Cassidy's faces were covered in chocolate.

"Mommy, those were so good." Caden's eyes were big emphasizing he enjoyed the s'mores.

"I would say so. You and your sister are chocolate messes." Stephanie kissed him as she picked him up. Ranger took Cassidy from Frank and had a big chocolate grin on her face.

"Julie, did you enjoy the s'mores, too."

"Those were so good. I think we should make those at home."

"Babe, these are your kids. They're becoming chocoholics." Ranger was smirking.

"That means you get Tank, Bobby, and Lester."

"I need to rethink this."

Frank was going to his room, and Stephanie kissed him good night. "Daddy, I guess you get to dirty them, and we have to clean them up."

"That's the privilege of a Grandpa. I'll see you in the morning, Pumpkin. Night, kids. Night, Ranger."

"Good night, Frank."

Stephanie set Caden on the couch with Ranger and Cassidy and started running bath water. Julie was checking out the bath products Stephanie bought. "Steph, can I use some."

"Sure, sweetie" as Stephanie was taking the children's clothes off. Ranger carried both into the bathroom for Stephanie. She lowered Caden into the tub and then Cassidy. Before she started to bath them, she grabbed her digital camera to photograph those chocolate covered faces. Ranger stayed in the bathroom with her. Both of children were having a difficult time keeping their eyes open.

"Sleepy, Caden?" as he just nodded his head at Stephanie. She lifted Cassidy out, wrapping her in a fluffy towel and handing her to Ranger.

"Babe, what do you want me to do."

"Hold her as I'm almost done with Caden, then I'll put their pajamas on."

Caden brushed his teeth and Stephanie carried him into the second bedroom as Ranger followed. She put Cassidy's diaper and pajamas on first as she was almost asleep on Ranger's shoulder. Stephanie tucked her into the crib with her bear. Ranger had Caden's pajamas almost on when Stephanie was finished with Cassidy. She put his pajama top on and covered Caden. He was already asleep as his dinosaur was laid beside him. Stephanie kissed him and Ranger turned out the light.

"Two down and one to go." Stephanie kissed Ranger. "Jules, why don't you get your bath. Tomorrow will be busy."

"Ok. What do I do with this stuff?" as Julie picked up the body scrub.

"It's a scrub. Put some in a washcloth or your hand and rub it over your body. It removes the dead skin, so you're silky smooth."

Ranger held up his hand and pulled her into his lap. "Tired, Babe."

"No, I think just relaxed. Spending all day at the park tomorrow maybe too much for Caden and Cassidy, so if they get too tired I'll bring them back to the hotel, but I want you to stay there with Julie. Have some father-daughter time, Ok. The hotel has a shuttle I can use."

"Babe, I don't want you to be alone in the hotel."

"I won't. Daddy will more than likely come back with me."

"Then, promise me that you will get a facial or go shopping. Enjoy your time here. Spend my money and have fun."

"Ranger, that's a dangerous thing to say to me since I live to shop."

"I like to live dangerously and I think my bank account can handle it."

Julie came out of the bathroom. "Don't you two ever stop making goggle eyes at each other. That body scrub is great. I smell like limes.."

"You'll be the only eleven year old I know with silky smooth skin."

"Do boys like that. Steph?"

"Julie, boys do not need to be feeling your skin." Ranger told her.

"Dad, it's not like I have a boyfriend."

"Good, keep it that way until you're thirty."

"Dad, lighten up."

"Go to bed."

Stephanie was laughing. She could just imagine what Ranger would be like when Julie did start to date. Talk about an inquisition.

"Good night, Dad. Good night, Steph."

"Night" they both told her.

Ranger started to kiss her. "That's the third one" he whispered in Stephanie's ear.

"You ready for a Cuban body scrub?" Stephanie asked him as he carried her into the bathroom.

"Babe."


	9. Chapter 9

-Stephanie was laughing to herself. She knew that the picture in front of her would get her a whole lot of money. "Bounty Hunter Today" would pay handsomely for a photograph of the Infamous Ricardo Carlos Manoso being hugged by a giant silver Hershey kiss at breakfast. Ok, the kiss was hugging him and the children. It was a digital camera so she could cut the kids out.

"Babe, paybacks" as he caught her snapping the digital camera.

"Ranger, this photograph just screams bad ass." Frank Plum was teasing him as he handed him the digital camera. He gave his Babe a squinty, evil eye look.

"Make me mad and this goes to Tank, then within seconds all of Rangeman will receive this in an e-mail." Stephanie threatened him.

Ranger continued to glare at her. A smile came over his face as he knew a few years ago, Carlos Manoso would never been caught in something like this. Now, looking at the faces around the table, if it took him doing an Irish jig with the damn silver kiss to keep them happy, he'd do it.

A woman about Grandma Mazur's age stopped at their table. "Excuse me, young man, but I wanted to tell you I thing you have a very adorable family here."

"Thank you, Ma'am, but the credit goes to their beautiful mother." Ranger was kissing Stephanie's hand that he was holding.

He knew it was Stephanie's endless capacity to love and her patience with the children that made them a family. Stephanie helped Julie cope with Rachel's death and gave her the stability of a home. Despite everything that Caden and Cassidy, in particular Caden since he was older, had been through, they were happy. Stephanie was the complete opposite of her mother, encouraging them always. They could have a dozen kids and each one would be treated as an individual and known they were loved for who they were. "Twelve kids where that come from" he thought.

"Let's go ride" Julie said pulling him out of his reverie.

"Caden, it's going to be crowded, so what are the rules." Stephanie asked the little boy.

"I stay with you and hold someone's hand, Mommy."

"I don't want you getting lost."

"I won't."

Frank Plum asked his daughter, "Steph, roller coasters?"

Nodding at him, "Roller coasters, Daddy."

"Babe, I want all of us to stay together. No going separate ways. Everybody will get to ride what they want. We do it as a family. Understand."

All nodded at Ranger. "Ok, let's ride."

Ranger was waiting with Cassidy as Stephanie and Frank took Julie and Caden on the Racer roller coaster. He heard Julie and Caden screaming as the cars zipped past. Stephanie's father was a wooden roller coaster fanatic and loved to ride them with Stephanie.

"I love those dips." Julie said as she ran to Ranger after the ride.

Caden announced, "I want to do it again."

When they came to the Comet, the largest wooden coaster at the park, Caden just made the height requirement. The attendant laughed at the little boy's excitement. Frank was holding Cassidy, so Stephanie and Ranger could ride with the children.

'Mommy, can I ride with Ranger. Boys ride with boys."

"Ok, this is a big roller coaster. Are you sure you won't be scared, Caden?"

"No. I won't let Ranger get scared either."

Stephanie was stifling a laugh as Ranger was chuckling, his eyebrow raised.

When the ride was over, Caden had Ranger's hand and was dragging him to Stephanie. His blue eyes wide as saucers "Mommy it's was so fast. Can we do it again?"

"Babe, he laughed the entire time. He's a dare devil." Ranger was rubbing his wavy hair.

"Caden, it's getting near lunch time. Let's go ride the Merry-Go-Round so Cassidy can ride something else. And Grandpa likes the bumper cars. We can always come back again."

"Ok. Just to ride the roller coasters."

Ranger was shaking his head. Another roller coaster fanatic.

"Steph, we really can come back? I'm having so much fun." Julie said excitedly.

"We'll come during the week, so it's not so crowed. It's not a far drive. We could do it in a day."

"Not without me." Ranger told her.

As they were eating lunch, Ranger kissed Stephanie's hair and whispered

"Thank you, Babe."

"For what?" She turned to look at him.

"My family."

Tears were in Stephanie's eyes. She sometimes had a nagging doubt that it was too much for Ranger. He was doing the "family" thing for her.

"They don't have to be ours biologically to be a family. And this was something I never dreamed of or thought I deserved, but I should have known better. With you, Stephanie Plum, anything is possible. I love you." He was wiping the tears on her cheeks as Ranger's eyes never left her face. He leaned in to softly kiss her lips.

"I love you, Carlos Manoso."

"Enough mushy stuff. There are waterslides out there waiting for us" as Julie was waving her arms towards the water park.

From the top of the waterslide, Ranger could see Stephanie below in the wave pool, floating on an inner tube. Her aqua bikini was stunning, but what kept his attention every time he and Caden were waiting their turn to go down, was her stomach. Cassidy was laying there, probably a sleep, as the waves rocked the inner tube. Stephanie had covered the baby with a t-shirt to protect her from the sun, so from the distance, it looked like a very pregnant stomach on Stephanie. "God, she would be even more beautiful pregnant", he thought. That image just made him smile now, but would have shocked him in the past. All his little rules flew out the window some time ago.

'Ranger, it's our turn." Caden was tugging his hand, bring him back to reality, so they could go down again. The little boy never got tired.

"Let's go check on, Mommy" Ranger told him at the bottom.

Stephanie saw Ranger and Caden walking down the boardwalk approaching the wave pool where she was. There was a gentle smile on his face as he watched her. "What is he up to now?" she asked herself.

Frank Plum was sitting in a shady spot in a lounge chair at the water's edge.

Ranger left Caden there as he grabbed another inner tube to go lounge with Stephanie for a while.

"Hey, Babe. Enjoying yourself?"

"Yes. Before, you get on that, could you take Cassidy back to my father. My back is getting stiff and I was afraid to try and get off so she didn't get wet or we fell in."

Ranger carried the sleeping baby over to the stroller and rolled it over beside Frank. Caden was happily splashing in the shallow water as the waves were knocking him down.

Ranger got up on the inner tube, laying on his stomach. He reached a arm over and drapped it across Stephanie's waist so the two were connected.

"Like the hat."

Stephanie bought a straw cowboy hat with an aqua band in one of the shops. She looked like a very appetizing cowgirl.

"Ride'm cowboy." Stephanie teased him. "What were you thinking as you were walking up the boardwalk?"

"If I told you, I'd be shipped off to a third world country."

"That bad."

"No, it depends on the point of view."

"Well, let me decide if I need to have Tank make arrangements to ship you off." Laughing at Ranger.

"I was thinking at the top of the waterslide as I watched you", he hesitated before continuing, "how beautiful you would look laying here pregnant with our child." Ranger was surprised by Stephanie's lack of reaction. No hands waving. No "Burg" eye roll.

His eyes were locked on hers. Stephanie knew Ranger was serious about what he just said. His eyes were intense, waiting for her response.

"Is that something you really want?" Stephanie asked barely above a whisper.

Ranger nodded at her.

She smiled at him as Stephanie edged herself closer to him on her inner tube.

She cupped the side of his face, "Carlos Manoso, I would love nothing more that to have your child. But, I would want to wait. Cassidy just turned one. You know that would be four kids."

His lips met hers. He loved her and would never let her go.

"Even numbers work better, Babe" he chuckled.

"What happened to the bad-ass Ranger who didn't do relationships or pregnancy?"

"He realized he was head over heels in love with this "Burg" girl and to stop fighting his feelings. She was everything he ever wanted. So, what changed your perspective on children?"

"Once I was no longer battling Joe and my mother over being a "Burg" housewife and staying home to have babies and finally admitted I was in love with you. Having children wasn't so terrifying. I'm surprised they never ganged up on me and had me artificially inseminated for how hard they pushed. After Jule came, I enjoyed taking care of her even with what she was dealing with and when Caden and Cassidy came, they needed me. I liked the feeling. When they were turned over to their Grandmother, that ripped a part of my heart out. I'm so grateful Judge Carter gave it back to me."

Ranger wiped a tear from her face. He knew how much that whole episode still bothered her and what conditions the children lived in.

"Mommy, Mommy" Caden was calling her from the beach.

"Hold this inner tube. I'm needed." Stephanie laughed as she waded over to him. They would finish the baby talk later.

She sat Caden up on Ranger's tube, while she got back on hers. Once she was back in her inner tube, she sat him on her abdomen with his legs dangling in the water.

"You're getting heavy, Caden." Stephanie told him

"I'm growing. I'm almost four."

"I know. You having fun?" Stephanie put her cowboy hat on his head to keep the sun out of his eyes as she put on her sunglasses. He laid his head on her chest and nodded.

"Sleepy?"

Caden again nodded his response.

'Then, how about I take you and your sister back to the hotel. Ranger and Julie can stay here if they want."

He peaked up from the hat, a mischievous grin on his face. "Can I have a s'mores?"

"Babe, he takes after you. Thinking about food, particularly about dessert."

In a split second, Stephanie grabbed Ranger's inner tube and tipped it enough that he slid off it into the water.

He came up spitting water, "Paybacks." Caden and Stephanie were laughing at him.

"Good one, Stephanie" as Julie came over to them. "I'm hungry."

"Come on, Babe. Let's go feed our brood."

As they were walking over to place the inner tubes in the bins, Ranger whispered to Stephanie, "Paybacks. I'll impregnate you tonight."

She turned to him with wide blue eyes. "Oh, shit. He's Batman and he can do anything. Birth Control pills don't stand a chance" she thought. Ranger started to laugh so Stephanie knew she said it out loud.

"How about room service since we have a couple of tired kids?"

Ranger's cell phone rang. "Yo." He was listening to who had called.

"The boss is away, so you leave early. We're just coming back now. I paid for your room and you want me to feed you three, too!".

Ranger was laughing as he closed his phone.

"I take it the other three kids arrived." Stephanie said.

'Yeah, those stooges. They're hungry and they want me to feed them. They meeting us in our room."

"I'm not watching those three tonight." Frank was laughing. "What do you to want to do tonight?" He was asking Julie and Caden.

"S'mores!", they answered.

"If Grandpa is bat sitting tonight. What do you want to do, Babe?"

"Let's go to the nightclub, maybe there will be a band or DJ. I think we're stuck with the other three."

Ranger laughed. 'We can try and lose them."

"You trained them. They'll find us."

"Babe, not if I don't want them too." Ranger gave Stephanie his evil smile. "I am the best."

Didn't Stephanie know it.


	10. Chapter 10

-_Stephanie was slowly becoming aware of the blankets being pulled on the bed. __She opened an eye and looked at Ranger. He was looking at her with a smirk on his face. __All the sudden, Caden's face came into focus._

"_Mommy, do I get be a pirate today. I got dressed."_

"_Babe, I think he's excited."_

"_What time is it?" Stephanie asked as she was not quite awake._

"_Six thirty." He was chuckling._

_Stephanie sat up and looked at Caden. Yes, he was dressed in his pirate costume. His white linen tunic was on backwards and his socks inside out. __The sash looked like it was almost tied._

"_Caden, it's very early. Too early to be a pirate. Let's take off your costume so we don't get it dirty until we have to leave. Let Mommy help you get your pajamas back on."_

"_I'll do it." he said as he got off the bed, a pout on his face._

_Ranger was smiling as he kissed her neck. "Well, since you're awake." His hands were sliding up and down the satiny nightgown she had on. "This is nice, but you don't need it."_

"_Really?"_

_Ranger was inching it up and the bed moved._

"_Mommy is it time to get ready now?" _

_Stephanie was giggling. __Ranger touched his forehead to hers. "I take it back. He has a one track mind."_

"_Like someone else I know." Stephanie told him. Ranger raised an eyebrow at her. "Let's get up as we're not going to get anymore sleep."_

"_I wasn't interested in sleep, Babe."_

"_Mommy can I be a pirate, now."_

_To make thinks easier, Ranger ordered room service as Stephanie was __bustling about trying to get herself dressed and two children. Frank joined them for breakfast. He was dressed in khaki shorts and short sleeve cotton shirt._

_The Merry Men made their way over to the suite. Lester and Bobby looked a little hung over. Stephanie and Ranger left the three of them in the lounge about 10 O'clock. They were dressed in jeans and t-shirts. _

_Ranger came out of the bedroom and the Merry Men started to laugh._

"_Man, you have it so bad" Tank told him._

_Lester teased, "Bombshell has you wrapped around her little finger."_

"_I'm saying nothing" Bobby was still laughing._

_Ranger was wearing a white linen shirt with full sleeves. The lacing at the neck was loose. His black cargo pants were tucked into black boots with cuffs at the top. He had a red sash tied around his waist. His long black hair was in a ponytail and small gold hoop in his ear. He looked like a rogue pirate._

_The bedroom door opened and Julie dressed in her Gypsy outfit, Caden in his Pirate outfit, and Cassidy in a fairy outfit all walked out._

_Frank grabbed the camera and snapped a picture of them with Ranger. Stephanie came dancing out of the bedroom and was belly dancing around Ranger. A slow, lecherous smile came across his face. He grabbed her and started planting kisses on her neck and then her lips._

"_We get it." Tank said as all three were staring at Stephanie as she was a very sexy Gypsy._

"_Babe, you are the sexiest Gypsy I know."_

"_I'm probably the only Gypsy you know."_

"_You're the only one I want to know. The kids look great. Is that make-up on your face, Julie?"_

"_A little Dad. Stephanie wanted to give me mysterious Gypsy eyes."_

"_You look like a Gypsy." Ranger knew Stephanie took extra time helping Julie get ready. Julie's hair had waves from the hot rollers, not her usual straight black hair. Over her blue skirt, Stephanie tied a bright yellow, orange, and pink scarf and a matching blue scarf for a head band. He saw how excited she was._

"_I'm going to wear this for Halloween" Julie was spinning around the room._

_As they walked up to the entrance of the Renaissance Festival, Stephanie heard __the gasps of women at the sighht of Pirate Ranger. She could imagine what it looked like with her walking up with Ranger and the Merry Men flanking them._

_A woman at the ticket window asked "Are you actors?"_

"_No, just here for some fun today. I have one child and six adult tickets" as Stephanie handed them to her._

"_If I bought them on-line, we got a discount" she told Ranger._

"_Babe, I don't think we need worry about discounts."_

"_I'm a "Burg" girl. I look for discounts and sales always." She kissed him._

_Walking through the entrance, they were greeted by the Queen and royal court. A tall blonde haired man, who was dressed in costume, walked over to Stephanie. "Welcome to our shire of Mount Hope, beautiful lady. I am Sir Robert of Kensington." _

_Stephanie curtsied at him and extended her hand to him, which he kissed._

"_Thank you, Good Sir. I am Stephanie of Trenton." _

_Ranger was watching the interaction and slipped his arm around her waist. "Come on, Babe" as he stared at the knight._

"_I look forward to seeing you, Stephanie of Trenton, around our shire." He winked at her as he walked away._

"_Who did he think he was? He could see you're with me." Ranger steamed._

"_Ranger, he's an actor with the faire. It's his job to greet the people."_

"_Look, he's not kissing the hands of any other women."_

_When Stephanie looked back, Sir Robert was standing with the court and nodding at the people coming through the entrance. He saw her looking and gave a small wave of his hand. Ranger saw it also._

"_Let's go down this way." he pointed to a row of shops._

_Frank and the Merry Men were laughing at Ranger's reaction. Tank whispered to Frank, "This is going to be an interesting day." Stephanie and Julie were looking at things to buy. Julie saw a mood ring and bracelet she liked._

"_Jules, let's wait and buy when we're leaving so we don't have to carry it all day."_

"_Ok, Stephanie."_

"_I want one of those turkey legs." Lester said. "Hey, Dad" to Ranger _"_I'm hungry." He was laughing at the raised eyebrow Ranger was giving him._

"_I pay you. Feed yourself."_

"_Can I have something to drink?" Julie asked._

"_Me, too." Caden said._

"_Fine." Ranger pulled a twenty out of his pocket and told Lester to get his turkey leg and the drinks._

_They watched a magic show which the children liked. As they were walking around, a man in a long dark robe like an executioner passed them and Caden moved closer to Ranger. "I'll protect you" , he said to him as he picked him up._

"_He's scary" Caden told him back. _

_The came upon a cross bow and archery games. "Ok, let's see if all that training has paid off."_

_Each Merry Man took their turn with the cross bow and hit the target. Tank was the closest to the bulls eye as he was just off center. __Out of no where, the blonde haired knight was there standing beside Stephanie. _

"_Sir Robert, would you like to demonstrate your skill to these kind folk," the man in the booth asked._

_He stepped over and hit the bulls eye dead center. He was greeted with applause. He was awarded a small stuffed bear. He walked over and bowed in front of Stephanie who was holding Cassidy. "Stephanie of Trenton, may I present this to your lovely daughter." _

"_Thank you, Sir Robert." she curtsied to him._

_Ranger stalked up to the counter and laid down money. The games keeper was going to remove the arrow and Ranger said "Leave it." He aimed and fired. His arrow split the one in the target. There was applause and "Wows" from the crowd. Ranger took very deliberate steps over to Stephanie and kissed her in front of Sir Robert._

"_To get the big bear, how many times do I need to hit the target."_

"_Two more times."_

_Ranger hit the target twice and handed Caden a brown bear. He gave Sir Robert a smirk and put his arm around Stephanie. "Come on, Babe."_

"_Dad's a little jealous?" Julie said to Tank._

"_That's not a little. Sir Robert better watch out. It will be war." Tank was chuckling. When it came to Stephanie, Ranger could lose control._

_They walked over to the food area for lunch. Ranger, Tank, Bobby, and Frank were eating turkey legs and drinking ale. Lester had his second turkey leg of the day. Julie and Caden were eating cheese fries with lemonade. Stephanie ate a chicken wrap in between feeding applesauce to Cassidy and cheerios. She put some of her ice tea in her sippy cup. _

"_Babe, finish your sandwich. I can do this." Ranger noticed Sir Robert was lurking at a food booth in the area and moved over beside Stephanie. "Can't he take a hint. She's my woman", he thought._

_They watched a few more shows. Stephanie took the children to the fairy land while the men listened to tavern wenches singing bawdy songs not suitable for __children. Ranger was going to go with her, but the Merry Men convinced him to stay. Tank was enjoying watching Ranger and Sir Robert try and show each other up._

_When they went to meet Stephanie and the kids, there was the knight talking to them._

"_That guy must have a death wish" Bobby said to Lester._

"_I swear Ranger's head is going to blow off." Tank interrupted._

_Ranger came up behind Stephanie and put his arms around her._

"_Good day, Lady Stephanie and Julie. Pirate." Sir Robert walked away._

"_Dad, he was only asking if we were having fun. Not like he was asking Stephanie to run away with him. You're jealous."_

"_He's always around."_

"_Ranger, he's being friendly. It's pretend. You're the only Pirate for me."_

_Stephanie kissed him and she felt him relax somewhat._

"_Mommy, can I do that." Caden was pointing to a rock climbing wall._

"_Come on, I'll take you", Ranger told him._

_The attendant got Caden in a harness and with Ranger beside him, Caden slowly climbed up the wall._

"_Stephanie, look how high he is. He'll try anything." Frank was smiling at his grandson._

_When he finally made it to the top, Caden yelled down to Stephanie. "Mommy, I did it." Ranger came down the wall beside Caden._

"_Did you see how high I was?" Caden ran into Stephanie's arms._

"_I saw you up there, Caden."_

"_You did good." Ranger told him as he gave him a high five._

_Next was the maze. All made it through but Lester. He couldn't find his way out, so Julie and Caden ran back in to help him out. __Ranger was shaking his head. "I'm going to put him back through covert operations training. He got lost in a maze. What's happening to my guys."_

_They watched the human chess game. Cassidy was asleep in the stroller as they found a shady spot. Stephanie was sitting between Rangers legs on the little hill. Caden was sitting on her lap. Julie was beside them. They were a picture perfect family._

_After chess was the darts. Julie wanted to try. Ranger showed her hold them and she managed to break a balloon in one of her five throws. Each of the Merry Men broke four. Of course, Range broke all five. Frank Plum laid his money down and the attendant handed him five darts. "My daughter is going to throw mine." Frank knew that one of Stephanie's college activities was darts and she could do some tricky throws. Stephanie glanced at her father and he had a smile on his face that he knew something that no one else did. _

"_Come on, Steph, show these guys what you can do." Julie said._

"_Mommy, kick butt."_

_The board had five rows and five columns on balloons. So she walked up to the counter. Her first dart broke the center balloon._

"_Perfect, Babe."_

_The next four darts broke the four balloons around the center dart.. Making a cross pattern._

"_Holding out on me?" Ranger said with a raised eyebrow._

"_I played a little darts in college."_

"_If they had a degree in darts, my daughter would have graduated at the top of the class." Frank told them._

_Ranger laid more money down. "Could you do that again, Babe."_

_Stephanie grabbed the darts. Without really looking at the board or taking aim, s__he threw five darts one right after the other. This time she got the very first balloon and other four formed a diagonal line to the bottom corner._

"_Someone's better than the Great Manoso at something." Tank was teasing Ranger as he shouldered him._

_The attendant handed Stephanie a large blue dog. She walked over to Ranger who was still amazed at the darts. Stephanie handed the toy to him. _"_For you" as she gave him the most innocent smile without laughing._

_The Merry Men were laughing. "Just wait you knuckleheads, you each got four. Looks like your throwing skills need some work." Their faces went instantly blank as they knew Ranger would come up with some kind of torturous training._

"_We're getting a dart board when we get home." Ranger told Stephanie holding his big blue dog._

_Since it was getting near the end of the day and the jousting would begin, they made their way to the arena._

_A costume performer was calling for participants at a tug of war in a small roped off area. Five costumed performers were standing there waiting for challengers. One of them was Sir Robert, who immediately bowed at Stephanie._

"_This is where you can redeem yourselves." Ranger told them. _

_The combined weights of the four Rangeman employees was about 100 pounds lighter than that of the five performers. So it was going to be four against five. Before they got into position, Ranger stalked over to Stephanie and grabbed her. He pulled her him and gave her a ravishing kiss. "That's for luck."_

_The were "Oohs" and "Ahs" from the crowd that was gathering. Ranger put on his set of gloves each was given. Ranger was going to be the front man and Tank the anchor in the back. Lester was in front of Tank and Bobby behind Ranger._

_The attendant announced it was Rangeman versus the Mount Hope villagers._

_On the count of three, the bull rope went taunt. The flag in the middle of the rope was over a water pit. In order to win, the flag had to come over to the opponents side and losers would be in the water. The flag had moved very little from the middle line after about five minutes._

_Stephanie knew Ranger wouldn't give an inch and would stay there all day to win. He was that competitive and it was made worse by Sir Robert being on the opposing side._

"_If we lose this", Ranger yelled over his shoulder, "you three are on monitor duty for the next month on the night shift!"_

_That was all the incentive, Tank, Bobby, And Lester needed because the flag came over to the Rangeman side and the first two opponents went into the water pit. That got cheers from the crowd. Rangeman was declared the winner of the tug of war. Ranger patted each of his friends on the back._

"_Good job." as he walked over to a waiting Stephanie and kissed her again to the "Oohs" and "Ahs" of people watching._

"_Don't we get a kiss, too. We did all the work." Lester said._

_Stephanie walked to each one and kissed them on the cheek and came back to Ranger. Sir Robert walked over to Ranger and shook his hand. "The best team won, Pirate." He then took Stephanie's hand and kissed it. "Good day, Beautiful Stephanie of Trenton." And he turned and walked way, disappearing in the festival goers._

_A piece of paper fell out of her hand. Ranger bent and picked it up. He opened it and instantly stiffened. "Why that, bastard" as he was scanning the crowds._

_Stephanie gasped as she read the note._

_**Beautiful Stephanie,**_

_**You are a vision. If you ever dump Mr. Macho,**_

_**Call me any time day or night.**_

_**Robert**_

_**722-222-8847**_

_She knew this would push Ranger over the edge and she didn't want to be a police station bailing him out for pulverizing a knight. She put her hands on Ranger's face and brought it to hers. "I love you, Crazy Pirate Man. And only you." She kissed him for all it was worth and didn't care if they were causing a scene. Stephanie felt Ranger's body relax. He was breathing as hard as her._

_Ranger rested his forehead on her. "Babe."_

"_The jousting is going to be starting in about ten minutes. I'm going to take Julie shopping so she can get the bracelet and ring she wanted. Go sit with the guys and stay out of trouble. Come on Julie." _

_Ranger handed her a wad of spending cash. Caden was in Stephanie's arms as the walked in the direction of the merchants._

_Tank came over to Ranger. "What was all that about?" __He shoved the note at Tank. His friend was laughing at him. "What are you going to do about it?"_

"_Marry her!" Ranger said over his shoulder as he was walking in the direction of the shops. Tank looked at Sir Robert and nodded at him. _

_As Tank took his seat next to Frank, Stephanie's father asked, "What is going on with Ranger? He looked like he was going to kill someone."_

"_What you don't know won't hurt you, Mr. Plum."_

_Stephanie, Julie, and Caden came back with bags. Caden was showing his Grandfather the wooden train he got. Stephanie handed Cassidy a doll._

"_Where's Ranger?" she asked with concern. She breathed a sigh of relief as Sir Robert was in the jousting arena and Ranger was no where in sight._

"_Maybe to the bathroom." Tank said._

_A few seconds later, Ranger was kneeling in front of Stephanie on the grass under the trees. The jousting was about to begin. He was staring very intently at Stephanie_

"_Oh, beautiful Gypsy, I love you more that life itself. I know you are mine, but I want the entire world to know you are mine and I am yours. Will you marry me?" Ranger opened his palm in it was a sapphire ring set on a scrolled band._

_Stephanie was stunned, looking at Ranger, she knew he was serious._

"_Only you, my rogue Pirate."_

_He slid the ring on her finger and kissed her as she fell back into the grass, her arms around his neck._

"_I'll buy you any ring you want. Just marry me." Ranger whispered to Stephanie._

"_This one is perfect."_

"_No, you deserve a diamond as brilliant as the light you bring to my life."_

_No one noticed that Julie had her hand behind her back and Tank slapped her five.  
_


	11. Chapter 11

-Stephanie was soaking in the extremely large Jacuzzi tub in the suite at the hotel, she was staring at the sapphire ring on her finger. The kids were worn out from the day and had fallen into bed. Ranger was having a drink with the Merry Men and her father in the bar. So, here she was relaxing, but her mind was swirling with thoughts.

Ranger's proposal was very spur of the moment. If Sir Robert hadn't been making a nuisance of himself and sending Ranger's jealousy into epic proportions, would he have asked her to marry him? She really didn't know. Since she had returned from Mississippi, Ranger had done many un-Ranger like things. The biggest one that he had been so accepting of her adoption of Caden and Cassidy. She had lost her heart to those two just as Julie had her place there too, but Stephanie also prepared herself for him to pull back from her. He hadn't done it.

Stephanie was so deep in thoughts looking at the sapphire ring on her finger to realize Ranger was watching her. He could imagine the questions going through her mind. He couldn't believe that he asked her to marry him at the Medieval Festival. How unromantic was that! Ranger knew that moment would have candle light, flowers, and soft music. A large sparkling diamond ring. Oh, he knew it was going to happen because he as sure as he needed air to breath, he needed Stephanie. He stepped silently back out of the bathroom and out of the suite.

The light went out in the bathroom and she was in momentary darkness and tried to find her towel. Was there a power failure? Stephanie became aware of a soft glow in the room. Soft music was coming from the bedroom. A naked Ranger was above the tub and it was raining rose petals. He slid behind her and handed her a champagne flute.

"What's this?' she asked him.

"Champagne."

She turned to look at him and gave him an eye roll. Out of nowhere, Ranger handed her a bouquet of flowers just like ones they saw in the Hershey Gardens.

"In case, you didn't know, these are flowers." He told her with a smirk. "This blue delphinium means big hearted, the blue iris is for faith, lavender for devotion, forget-me-not means true love, daisy is for loyal love, baby's breath means innocence, fern is for shelter, yellow tulip is for the sunshine in your smile." Ranger pointer to each flower as he told her its meaning. "Those are everything you are to me, Stephanie Plum."

Stephanie was stunned. Ranger wiped the tears from her face as his eyes never left her face. He handed her a perfect coral rose. "This is for my desire I will feel for you every minute of every day for the rest of my life." Next, he handed her a lavender rose. "The day I met you was love at first sight." An orchid was next. "An orchid is a rare beauty and you are my rare beauty." Ranger held up a tall flower with many pink blossoms and long silky strands that he brushed against her cheek. "This is a spider flower and it means elope with me."

Stephanie was so mesmerized by Ranger and the flowers, she never noticed he replaced the sapphire ring with a brilliant platinum pear-shaped diamond ring.

"You really asked me to marry you?"

"That was not how I expected to propose to you today. Yes, I was jealous of Sir Robert and he did cause me to do it spontaneously. But, he made me realize I never want to be without you for a minute of my life. You gave me a life. I had a wonderful time even with that knight lurking about. You bring joy where I never would expect it. Babe, we have three very wonderful children, maybe even more someday. I want to watch them grow with you as we grow old. Marry me. Elope with me. I love you Stephanie."

"You are the only one, Carlos Manoso. I want to wake up every morning tangled with you. I will marry any time, any where."

Stephanie gently placed her hands on Ranger's face. She noticed the diamond ring on her left hand. "How do you do that, Batman?"

She was waving it around as the diamond was catching the candle light. Ranger had his all-knowing smirk on his face. He bent down and kissed her to seal their engagement.

"Babe, I can charter a plane from Philadelphia tomorrow, we can be Miami in a couple of hours, apply for license on Monday morning and be married in the afternoon. As long as we know the dates of our divorces, there is no waiting. We could get married on the beach at my house."

"Just like that?"

"Just like that. We can buy clothes in Miami. Get married and be back in time for the birthday party on Saturday."

"Well, it would exactly be the Caden-Cassidy-Carlos birthday, adoption, and wedding reception party on Saturday."

"Yes, something like that with a really big cake, Babe."

"Ranger, that's the icing on the deal."


	12. Chapter 12

-From the Miami Airport, A Rangeman vehicle was waiting. The black clad driver handed Ranger the keys.

"When we leave for Trenton, I'll call to have this picked up," Ranger told the young man.

"Yes, Sir," as he slipped into another black SUV and drove away.

"Ranger, if your Miami office knows you are here, aren't they going to expect you in the office? It has car seats." Stephanie should not have been surprised because he takes care of everything.

"No, I'm on vacation, so they won't disturb us. I told the office manager I needed car seats and to send a vehicle big enough for all of us. I'm glad your father came with us."

"I don't know how calm my mother will be when we get back. My father doesn't leave a message to say he's in Miami with us and he'll talk to her."

"He doesn't seem too concerned."

"I'm not. It's been a real vacation to be away from your crazy Grandmother and I'm not watching your mother iron everything that isn't tied down. I am looking forward to walking my daughter down the aisle." Frank Plum said from the back seat.

Ranger was laughing at the image of Mrs. Plum ironing the toilet paper as Stephanie described when a car blew up.

Ranger pulled the SUV into the driveway of a Spanish style house. It wasn't the largest in the neighborhood as Stephanie would expect, but it wasn't small either. A woman came out of the front door.

"Ricardo, I'm glad to see you," the older, thin woman said.

"Anna, I'm happy to see you. This is Stephanie and her father, Frank. You know Julie. This is Cassidy and Caden. Is everything arranged."

"It is a pleasure to meet all of you. The minister will be here at 8 O'clock to go over the ceremony tomorrow. I contacted your friend, Regis, and his restaurant will be catering dinner tomorrow evening. I'll bake the cake tomorrow. So, you just need to get the license and shop for clothes, flowers, and rings."

"We bought rings at the hotel that match Stephanie's engagement ring."

"Good. I have lunch ready."

Ranger led Stephanie, Frank, and the children into the house. The living room and dining room were a soft golden color. The sofa was a dark brown leather with two upholstered chairs in a multi-colored stripes, a wrought iron coffee table and matching end tables. The dining room had a wrought iron table with a hutch and a buffet. There was even a highchair for Cassidy. Anna had cold cuts, cheese, and breads on a platter. Also, there was a large salad bowl and pitchers of milk, iced tea, and lemonade.

Caden yelled, "Mommy, look at the water!" He was looking out the sliding glass doors at the ocean behind the house.

"Caden, that's the ocean. It is very deep. You do not go near it without someone being with you."

"Ok, Mommy."

'When we come back from shopping, then we'll go play in the ocean." A smile was on his little face.

"It will be so nice to have little children running around," Anna told them.

Cassidy was yawning as Stephanie was feeding her bananas and yogurt. Anna had even bought jars of baby food for her.

"Babe, I had Anna buy a high chair, baby food, and one of those portable cribs. The crib is upstairs in a bedroom."

"Do you just think of everything?"

Ranger was walking up the steps with Stephanie to show her the upper floor. At the top of stairs, Ranger made a right. They were in a room with twin beds with plain white bedspreads, a crib was against the wall. Stephanie saw diapers on the floor. It was another thing Anna had purchased and in the right size. She changed Cassidy and laid her in the crib as she was almost asleep.

Stephanie peaked into a room across the hall. This must be Julie's room. It had light wooden furniture with stuffed animals on the bed. There was a desk and a bookcase with some books on it. Next was a large bathroom and a fourth bedroom at the end of the hall. Her father's suitcase was resting on the double bed. It had the same color of wooden furniture as Julie's room, but there was a TV on a small stand.

Ranger led her down to the first bedroom. It was the master bedroom.

It was almost exactly like their bedroom in the townhouse. Stephanie turned to him and looked at him for an explanation. There was a king size wrought iron bed with a light blue coverlet. A blue patchwork quilt was folded at the bottom of the bed. Wrought iron lamps were on the end tables. There were blue shears on the window and the door leading out onto a balcony facing the ocean. There were white wicker chairs and a small table on the balcony. Blue braided rugs were scattered over the hardwood floor.

"Babe, I like the bedroom we have at home, so I sent Anna a picture to redecorate this room like it. I even had her get one of those feather things for the bed and Julie's."

"But, why?"

"I will have to come down to Rangeman Miami occasionally and I want you with me. When your father showed me your townhouse the day you came back, I was overwhelmed by the office. All the thought you put into it. Then I walked into the bedroom, it was a room of comfort. I wanted nothing more to stay locked in the room with you on a rainy day and lie in bed. That's how I want us to feel here, so I modeled this room after that one." Ranger was holding her in his arms.

"I think that is the sweetest thing." Stephanie tilted her head to kiss him. "When I was buying bedroom furniture and putting the room together, I imagined us sunken down in the bed and watching it snow outside on a cold wintery day, playing hooky from work."

"I guess we think alike sometimes. You ready to go shopping."

"Ranger, I'm a Burg girl. I was born shopping."

Ranger parked in a downtown Miami garage. He, Frank, and Caden headed to a men's shop, while Stephanie and Julie went to bridal boutique. Anna was watching the sleeping baby. The little boy wanted to go with the boys and not do girly stuff. Ranger assured Stephanie that he would make sure Caden got pants and a shirt also.

A saleswoman immediately came to Stephanie and Julie when they opened the door of the small shop. "Can I help you?"

"I am looking for a wedding dress. I am getting married tomorrow on the beach. And also need a dress for my step-daughter."

"Do you have any type of dress in mind?" Barb, the saleswoman asked.

Stephanie looked at Julie, "Pale blue."

Barb lead them over to a sitting area, then went into a back room. She shortly came back carrying a number of dresses. Stephanie looked over the dresses and tried on an off-the shoulder pale blue gown.

"This is the one I want. I don't need to see any other."

Next, they looked at dresses for Julie and Cassidy. Julie found a simple cornflower blue tank dress that was floor length. There was white edging around the neck and arms.

"Could I wear blue, too?" Julie asked the saleswoman. Barb turned and looked at Stephanie for her answer.

"It's our wedding. We can do whatever we want."

That made Stephanie's choice of a dress for Cassidy easier. A blue dress with white roses on the waistband. All three got sandals to wear. Once the dresses were paid for, she and Julie gathered up the garment bags and went to a floral shop a few doors down.

Stephanie dialed her cell phone. "Yo" said the male voice she loved to hear.

"Ranger, where are you?"

"There's a little park down from the garage. Caden is swinging."

Stephanie could hear him saying "Higher."

"Julie and I are in a flower shop. When we're done, we'll meet you at the park."

"Ok, Babe. Bye"

"Bye", Stephanie smiled as she closed her phone. Ranger was trying to improve his phone manners even if it was just with her.

Stephanie ordered a bouquet of white roses for herself. Julie wanted to scatter rose petals for Stephanie, so both her and Cassidy would do it. Hopefully, the baby wouldn't put them in her mouth. Also, Stephanie ordered three white rose bud boutonnières for Ranger, her father, and Caden. All were going to be delivered tomorrow afternoon.

They made there way to the park to meet the boys. As soon as there back at the house, Caden reminded Stephanie she promised to go play in the water. After changing into swimsuits, Ranger, Stephanie, Julie and Caden were playing in the waves.

Frank grabbed the cordless phone and called New Jersey as Ranger asked him.

"Hello" was Ellen Plum's voice.

"Ellen, your home."

"I got your message. Why are you in Miami?'

"Because Ranger, Stephanie, and the kids came here. Ranger has two first class tickets at the airport for you and Edna."

"What? Why?"

"They are getting married tomorrow. Everything is arranged. We just got back from shopping. Ranger wanted me to call as a surprise for Stephanie. They are getting married on the beach the way they want. If you come, then you are coming to see your younger daughter marry the man she loves, not run the show. I hope you understand."

"You were shopping? You never shop. What time is the flight? If this is what Stephanie wants, then I am happy for her. I don't want to upset her or alienate her as I have done."

"Yes, I got a new suit for tomorrow. When my son-in-law buys, I let him spend. I got an Armani suit", he laughed over the phone. "Just pack an overnight bag, because we'll all be flying home on Wednesday. Oh, you and Edna cannot tell anyone as it is to be a surprise for the birthday party on Saturday."

"Yes, Frank. Not a word. I wouldn't want to spoil the surprise or be shipped to some jungle as Stephanie always said Ranger would do. Mother and I will go to the mall and buy new dresses. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Good, Ellen. I'll see you then." When he got off the telephone, Mr. Plum couldn't believe his wife did argue about Stephanie getting married in Miami or she had no hand in it. Over two months that Ellen and Stephanie were estranged, it must have made her realize their younger daughter was her own person and not a "Burg" copy cat housewife.

Before Anna left for the day, Stephanie pulled her aside. "Anna, I know you are baking a cake tomorrow for the wedding. Would it be too much trouble for a Tres Leches Cake. I would to have something Cuban for Ranger."

"It would be no trouble at all. I was also going to make a Mojito punch and lemonade for the children. The restaurant that is catering is having chicken fricasse, fruit salad, baked fish, a Cuban rice dish, and salad for you know who. Oh, we can't forget macaroni and cheese."

"Thank you for all your help."

"My dear, it is my pleasure. I am so happy to see Ricardo has found someone. Ella is my sister and has told me all about you. You are good for him because you question Ricardo and take such wonderful care of him. Ella was telling me after he returned from this last trip, when he was moving his things to the house you and Julie were living in, he was smiling non-stop. He finally has a home, not a house or an apartment to sleep in."

"I had a few of his things in the closet, but I wasn't sure he would stay. Ranger left with no children, and came back to three."

"He's always wanted a family, but put up road blocks. You changed that for him. He faxed me a picture of your bedroom in New Jersey and said to decorate the bedroom upstairs as close to it as I could. This is the man who had people decorate rooms, but this was important to him. Ella keeps saying how much he enjoys the office in your house. You decorated it for him because you love Ricardo. I am very happy for you and him."

"Thank you and we'll see you tomorrow."

After the children were in bed, Frank was enjoying the TV all to himself in the extra bedroom, Stephanie and Ranger were relaxing in bed holding each other.

"Ranger, I want to ask you something. Julie talked to me today and I didn't have an answer for her. Please don't get upset, Ok."

"Ok, Babe. What is it?"

"The party on Saturday. Julie wanted to call and invite your parents, but I told her she would need to discuss it with you. After I brought Julie back from Miami, she did spend some time with your parents. Tank took her to see them." Stephanie felt Ranger tense up when she mentioned his parents who he was not close to nor did he say an immediate response to her question. She knew he was thinking of an answer.

He let out a breath. "I'm not sure. Despite my lack of a relationship with my parents, I know they talk to each other and my parents did visit her here. Do you think Julie would like them there?"

"Yes, but I don't want you to invite them for her and spend the evening uncomfortable in our home. I want you to enjoy your birthday and the party."

"I'll think about it and talk to her when we get back to Trenton."

"OK."

"I have a question for you, Babe? After tomorrow, we are officially a family. I want us to be one family. Not Plums and Manosos, but all Manosos." Ranger slid down in the bed so he was looking directly at Stephanie. He wanted her to know he meant what he was going to say. "I know you just officially adopted Cassidy and Caden, but what if I adopted them making us one family with one last name. Not his and hers children."

It was Stephanie's turn not to say anything. This was a complete surprise.

"You want to do that, really?"

"Yes. I watch those children, specially Caden. He will have the same furrow in his brow when he's thinking like you do," touching her forehead. "Babe, you may not be their biological mother, but you couldn't love them anymore if you were. I've grown to love them. By adopting them, then I know they will be taken care of, the same as Julie, if anything were to happen to me."

"Would your attorney have to file new paperwork with the Children's court?"

"Yes, Harrison said he might have to contact that judge in Mississippi to sign off on the papers. You could send him another Pino's pizza." Ranger chuckled as he knew Stephanie did overnight a pizza to him.

"I guess I could send him another. Caden told him how good the pizza was at the custody hearing."

"See, he's your son. He thinks about food like you do."

"We don't have to decide this right away do we? Caden may only be four, but he understands a lot. He knew what the adoption papers meant when I received them. I think I should talk with him, Ranger."

"Now that we have all that off the table, why don't we think about us?"

"We're only going to think about us. I should actually try you out to make sure all the parts work before I say "I do"."

"They all work, Babe. And I can prove it."

Tres Leche Cake 3 Milk Cake (a Cuban dessert served frequently in the Miami restarants)


	13. Chapter 13

-_Stephanie opened her eyes slowly as she realized where she was. Miami. __It's her wedding day. She turned her head and Ranger was looking at her. _"_You ready to get married today," leaning down to kiss her. "Your not going to get nervous and leave me on the beach are you?"_

"_Not a chance, Mr. Manoso. Get out of here, you're not supposed to see the bride on the wedding day!" Stephanie jumped out of bed and flew into the bathroom._

_Laughing and talking through the door, "Babe, I've been watching you sleep for the last half hour. And, how can we apply for a marriage license if I can't see you."_

"_Oh, I guess that tradition went out the window", Stephanie opened the bathroom door and timidly walked out._

"_I don't think we're that much of a traditional couple, do you?"_

"_No", slipping into Ranger's arms. "What time does the courthouse open?"_

"_Nine. Let's go get our last single's shower. After tonight, we're going to be an old married couple."_

"_Well, I'm so glad I made sure all the parts worked last night. I'd hate to have to trade you in for a younger model."_

"_Younger model!" Stephanie took off for the bathroom as Ranger was following right behind her._

_Stephanie and Ranger walked hand in hand out of the courthouse with their marriage license._

"_What's next, Babe?"_

_Before Stephanie could say anything, a busty blonde woman grabbed Ranger's arm, "Carlos, where have you been? You never call anymore."_

"_Hello, Jillian, I never called. This is Stephanie."_

_Ignoring Stephanie, the woman walked her fingers up his arm. "You should call me and we could go out," batting her eyelashes at Ranger. Stephanie felt Ranger's hand tensing up, becoming very uncomfortable standing there on the courthouse steps. _

_So, Stephanie did what any "Burg" girl would do, she reached over and knocked Jillian's hand off Ranger. In her very best Jersey accent, "Listen, Juggles, in less that ten hours, Carlos is marrying me and he won't be calling you. So, if you want to keep those balloons inflated, I suggest you keep walking. Got it!"_

"_Carlos, listen how she's talking to me. Aren't you going to say anything?"_

"_Bye, Jillian. Come on, Babe, let's go get married." Ranger was trying not to laugh and fall down the steps. "Juggles."_

"_Ranger, I'm surprised she didn't poke your eyes out with those."_

"_Her brother works at Rangeman and I met her at a party at his house right before I moved to Trenton. You're the only one for me," kissing her on the last step._

_In her exaggerated Jersey accent, poking Ranger in the chest, "And don't you forget it, Mister." _

"_Don't plan on it, Babe."_

_Walking into the house, Stephanie and Ranger were met with a flurry of activity._

"_Let me see the rock," Grandma Mazur came over to Stephanie, whipping out a pair of sunglasses, and held up her hand. "I don't want to go blind looking at this"_

"_What are you doing here? Mom?" Ellen Plum came walking from the kitchen._

"_Surprise, Babe. I had tickets at the airport waiting for them. I thought you might like your mother and grandmother here."_

"_Thank you. I love you for it."_

"_First class and all" Grandma said. "The package here can send me on vacation anytime." Nudging Ranger with her elbow._

_Stephanie kissed her grandmother and walked over to her mother, bracing herself for one of her comments. "I'm happy for you both, Stephanie. You're my daughter, I want to see you happy." Ellen hugged her. Stephanie looked at her father, mouthing "Who is this?". _"_You have a lovely home here, Carlos. Thank you for inviting us," Stephanie's mother said to him. "Is there anything I can help you with, Stephanie, before the wedding."_

"_No, Julie and I are leaving in a little while to get a manicure and have my hair styled if you and Grandma want to come with me."_

"_Ok, dear. I'm going to the kitchen to help Anna."_

"_I want to work on my tan," Grandma said, "is the beach topless?"_

"_No!" Frank yelled. "God help us! This is a happy occasion. Don't make us sick, you old bat."_

"_Listen, sonny. You're too suppressed. Live a little."_

_Ranger was trying not to laugh as all the commotion in the house in the five minutes he and Stephanie were back._

"_Ranger, it's just like New Jersey."_

"_Grandpa, come on let's go to the beach', Caden came running through with a bucket, pulling on Frank's hand. Frank picked up Cassidy._

"_Were going to the beach. Yes, Pumpkin, I'll remember sunscreen."_

_Stephanie, Julie, Ellen, and Grandma all came back from the salon Anna made appointment at with all new manicures. Stephanie had her hair styled in a loose braid so she could tie the trailing blue scarf._

_While she was upstairs, Stephanie heard the catering truck in the driveway and the flowers were delivered. The minister arrived about 30 minutes before sunset. Stephanie had her mother bring Julie, Cassidy, and Caden in for a final check into Julie's bedroom._

"_Baby Granddaughter, you look beautiful. I brought you this if you want to wear. Your grandpa bought me these pearls to wear on our wedding day." __Edna opened a case with a strand of pearls, small and delicate. The pearls laid perfectly on her neck and shone against her tanned skin._

"_Thank you, Grandma. I love you."_

"_Stephanie, you look so pretty. I'm so glad you're marrying my dad and I'll have a new mom. You're the best."_

"_Yes, you will, Sweetie. You and Cassidy have your rose petals. Caden, you know Grandpa will give you the rings for on the pillow."_

"_Yes, Mommy."_

"_Then I guess we're ready."_

_Stephanie's mother kissed her, "I know he's the right one for you, now. I'm sorry I tried to push you to marry Joe. Only Carlos could make you this happy," handing her the bouquet._

"_Ready, Pumpkin. You look beautiful. A daughter in love and that's the way it should be always."_

_Before going out the sliding glass doors, Frank laid the wedding rings on Cade's pillow. Ranger had picked out navy blue pants and a white polo shirt for him. Frank was in a blue Armani suit. "Daddy, you look very handsome."_

"_My new son-in-law knows how to pick them."_

_A young man was hitting on a stool on the beach playing a guitar. Reverend __Mason, a young female minister, was standing beside Ranger, he had on an Armani suit also. There was a rose covered arch behind them with the waves gently rolling up to the sand. The sky was delicate hues of pink, blue, and purple. Anna's husband, Peter, was taking pictures. White lights were strung in the palm trees. Candles were set in the sand lighting the path to Ranger._

_Julie, Caden, and Cassidy walked ahead towards the small group on the beach. Cassidy and Julie scattered the white rose petals. Frank stepped onto the deck and waited for Stephanie to come out. "Here Come's the Bride" was softly playing from the guitar._

_Ranger watched as she stepped out the sliding glass doors and started to him. __Stephanie always took his breath away, but tonight she was an vision in pale blue. He didn't know if she would chose white or off-white, but the pale color of the dress accented her clear blue eyes. Her dress gently hugged her body. Her shoulders were bare as her wedding dress as off her shoulders with thin straps around the tops of her arms. There was a small tie where the neckline dripped at her breasts. A thin pearl necklace accented her perfect neck. A pale blue scarf was tied at the end of her braid and trailed behind her. Ranger noticed she was barefoot and before Stephanie reached him, Ranger slipped off the expensive loafers he was wearing._

_Frank kissed his daughter as they reached Ranger and placed her hand in his._

"_Babe." Ranger could barely speak that single word. He never thought he could be this happy. This amazing woman loved him and was going to be his wife._

Reverend Mason began "Who brings this woman to marry this man?"

"Her father."

"This is the time that you have chosen to become husband and wife. We are here not only to witness your commitment to each other, but to wish you every happiness in your future life together. Marriage is founded on sincerity and understanding which leads to tolerance, confidence and trust. We believe that those qualities which have attracted you both to each other, can be best developed during a life spent together. A happy marriage will enable you to establish a home with love and stability where your family and friends will always be welcome."

"What have I to give you, Stephanie?  
The promise to take you as my only love from this day forward, to stand by your side, to listen when you speak,  
to comfort you when you cry,  
and to join your laughter with my own.  
Take this ring, and be my wife."

Ranger, his hand shaking slightly, slipped the wedding band on Stephanie's finger, bringing her hand up to his lips,

"What have I to give you, Ricardo?  
The promise to take you as my only love from this day forward, to stand by your side, to listen when you speak,  
to comfort you when you cry,  
and to join your laughter with my own.  
Take this ring, and be my husband."

Stephanie took Ranger's ring from Caden and slipped it on his left hand.

"I know pronounce you, husband and wife. You may kiss your bride, Ricardo."

As Ranger took Stephanie in his arms for their first kiss as a married couple, Julie, Caden, and Cassidy released white balloons into the sky.

"Mrs. Manoso, you have never looked more beautiful than you do tonight. I love you, Stephanie."

"I love you, Mr. Manoso."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Stephanie's wedding gown Brides. com style # 17112

Wedding and engagement ring--jamesallen. com page 4 under matching wedding sets platinum twin channel bridal set pear shaped diamond


	14. Chapter 14

How Many Kids Do We have?

Chap 14

After the ceremony, everybody ate the catered dinner and danced in the backyard. Some of Ranger's neighbor's crashed the party. Grandma was in heaven dancing with one of his elderly neighbors. Stephanie tried to ignore Grandma wanting to go skinny dipping later with him in the ocean.

Julie, Caden, and Cassidy were running along the water's end with her parents. So much for their new clothes staying dry.

Anna handed Stephanie and Ranger an ivory handled cake knife so they could cut the wedding cake. When Ranger took a bite of the piece Stephanie was feeding him, "Babe, this is Tres Leches Cake."

"Yes, I wanted to make sure we had Cuban food tonight."

"Thank you, Babe."

"Your welcome, Mr. Manoso," Stephanie tilted her head to kiss him.

After everyone left, the children and Stephanie's parents went to bed. The newlyweds walked on the beach hand-in-hand in the full moon. Before going into the house, Ranger stopped, "Wait here. I want one more dance." He disappeared into the house and came back with a CD and put it in the player.

Ranger took his wife in his arms and danced on the deck under the white lights as a song came on

"Deep in the night, when you're

away from me

I'm reaching' out just to touch you

in my dreams

countin' the hours 'til you'll be

here again

So hard to wait, got to have you

close to me

'cause baby

You, turn my nights to day

when you love, love is just a

breath away

Somethin' inside has taken

over me

so baby, can't you see you

captured my heart

I can't disguise the things you

make me feel

I should have known this was

magic right from the start

'Cause baby, you turn my nights

to day

when you love, love is just a

breath away

We, we don't have a word to say

our hearts can speak a thousand ways

when love is just a breath away

Take me, take me into paradise

show me all the love that's in

your eyes

Light up, light up

'Cause baby, you turn my nights

to day

when you love, love is just a

breath away

"Ranger, that is the most beautiful song. Where did you find it?"

"I was listening to the radio one night in my apartment before I came to my senses. I heard that song and I decided if I was ever lucky enough, I wanted to dance with you to that song at our wedding. I am the luckiest man, Stephanie, you are my wife. You are my everything."

Tears were streaking her cheeks. This man, her husband could be such a romantic. "I love you, Carlos Manoso. I could love no other man as I love you."

Ranger swept Stephanie in his arms before he carried her into the house.

"Babe.'

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Love is Just a Breath Away"--Donna Summer


	15. Chapter 15

_How Many Kids Do We Have?_

_Chapter 15_

_Stephanie was vaguely aware of Ranger slipping out of bed, "What's wrong?". She pulled the sheet tight around her as her heater was gone._

"_It's the doorbell. Stay here." Ranger unlocked the nightstand and reached for his glock, slipping in the waistband of his sweat pants._

"_Who'd be ringing the doorbell at 3 AM?"_

_He went down the stairs and looked out the door window. Coming down the steps, Ranger could see flashing lights outside._

"_Ranger, what's going on?" Frank Plum asked behind him._

"_I don't know. The police are here." _

_Opening the door, a young Miami police officer asked, "Are you Mr. Manoso?"_

"_Yes, how can I help you officer?"_

"_Mr. Manoso does this woman belong here." Grandma Mazur stepped forward wrapped in a blanket with the Miami Police Department logo on it._

"_Sir, Mrs. Mazur, here, and a neighbor, Mr. Morrison, were caught frolicking nude on the beach. They disturbed some of the residents with their loud behavior and called to report them."_

"_Mother, we haven't even been here 24 hours and the police are bringing you home," Ellen was scolding Edna._

"_I got to get it when I can. We were being careful but didn't get a chance to use a condom."_

_Frank yelled, "For God's sake, woman, spare us the details. I don't want to have nightmares."_

'_Shhh! Don't wake the children, Frank", Ellen told him._

_Ranger's attention returned to the police officer, "I'm sorry, officer. We're leaving tomorrow."_

"_Thank you. I hope I don't have to come back."_

"_Mother, Stephanie hasn't even been married 8 hours and the poor man will be divorcing her."_

_Frank looked at his mother-in-law, "I'm waiting for another grandson, you old bat, don't destroy my dream."_

"_I add spice to your lives. Next time, the package, will need to make sure there's a clothing optional beach. I'm considering becoming a nudist," Grandma Mazur informed them._

"_Not in my house!" Frank threw his hands in the air._

_Edna started up the steps to go upstairs and met Stephanie coming down, "Skinny dipping?'_

"_Yup, and we were about to do the deed, but the police interrupted us. __Now I know why you and him," Edna nodding in Ranger's direction, "take so many baths and showers. Caden tells us about it all the time."_

"_We do not."_

_Everybody was heading back to bed, Ranger whispered in Stephanie's ear, "Yes, we do. He's too observant. I may have to hire that little boy."_

"_And you wanted to marry me. See what craziness comes with me."_

"_Oh well. I guess I must suffer through it," Ranger was sliding his finger under the strap of the pale blue nightgown she slipped into. "I like this, Babe, but you don't need it know. It is still our wedding night."_

"_Really, Mr. Manoso. What did you have in mind?"_

"_Babe."_


	16. Chapter 16

How Many Kids Do We Have?

Chapter 16

Ranger pulled the black Expedition into the driveway and the garage door went up at the townhouse.

With a sigh, "We're home. I can't believe we have only been gone a week," Stephanie said.

"A lot can happen in a week, Babe," Ranger kissed her left hand with her wedding and engagement rings.

"How often do the police bring your Grandmother home on your wedding night? I'm surprised the Miami police didn't escort us to the airport to make sure Grandma got on the plane."

"It makes it memorable." Ranger still snickered when he thought about Edna Mazur running naked on the beach. He hoped Stephanie was still that frisky when she was Grandma's age.

"How come you didn't wake us?" Julie asked getting out of the back.

Stephanie looked at Ranger, "It was late and you needed your sleep."

Caden chimed as he released the shoulder harness on his car seat, "We miss all the fun, Mommy."

Ranger looked at him, "Are you supposed to do that?"

"Carlos, I'm almost four. I can do it," determination in his voice.

Ranger looked at Stephanie, then at Caden, "Ok." He didn't think he could win the argument with a four year old.

"I think he just put you in your place," Stephanie giggled.

"Do we really want more?"

"Just wait until we hit the terrible two's," Stephanie lifted an angelic, sleeping Cassidy out of her car seat.

Ranger just raised an eyebrow.

"Ranger, let's put the suitcases in the laundry room as I'll start washing clothes later."

Caden ran back out into the garage and climbed back in the SUV. He jumped back down and gave Ranger a roar as he forgot his T-Rex in the backseat.

"What was that?" Ranger asked.

"Welcome home, Dear! Let the craziness continue."

Stephanie made grilled cheese sandwiches for lunch and walked into Ranger's office as he was checking his e-mail. He held up his hand and Stephanie sat down on his lap. Kissing his wife, "Glad to be home, Mrs. Manoso."

"Yes and no, Mr. Manoso. I have so much to do before Saturday. I just hope I get it all done. Can you hold down the fort while I go to Tasty Pastry to order cakes for Saturday."

"Sure, Babe."

"Birthday cake?" Caden's head was peaking in the door.

Chuckling, "Babe, he's your son. He can hear cake two rooms away."

"Yes, Caden. And what do you want on your cake?

Without thinking, "A dinosaur", holding up his T-rex, "and chocolate cake." A smile on his little face.

"Ok, a chocolate dinosaur cake it is. Caden, come here as I need to ask you something." Stephanie picked him up and sat him on Ranger's desk. "You know Ranger and I got married."

"I was there," the little boy told her.

"Yes, you were. And because we got married my last name is Manoso now."

Caden put his hands on his hips, a furrow in his brow, "Mine isn't. It's Plum.'

"Yes it is. Ranger wants to adopt you and Cassidy so we all have the same name, Manoso, just like I adopted you and your sister. What do you think about that?"

"Do we have to go back to that yucky place and see the man in the dress?"

Ranger was chuckling. To Caden the judge's robe looked like a dress. Makes sense in the mind of a four-year old.

"No, we won't have to see Judge Carter or go to Mississippi."

"Ok, then we can all be the same," hugging Stephanie. "Can I have a popsicle?"

"Sure," Stephanie lifted him down.

Before Caden went out the door, he turned and looked at Stephanie and Ranger, "That dress was ugly, too!"

Both of them were laughing. "I see the judge made a good impression on Caden," Ranger said.

"He was very nice Southern gentleman. I guess Caden didn't like his robe. You can contact your attorney about the adoption, but I want do something also."

"What, Babe?"

"Check with your attorney to see what I would need to do to formally adopt Julie. That way all three children have two official parents. If you need to go Miami or Boston, and I need to make a decision regarding Julie, I have the legal power to do it. I can't replace Rachel, but I want Julie to know she has two parents she can count on."

"Ok, if you're sure. I'll call him tomorrow."

"I better get Caden his popsicle and head to Tasty Pastry. If Cassidy wakes up before I get back, there is apple juice in the refrigerator and could feed her as she'll probably be hungry. How about Chinese for dinner?"

"Sounds good."

"I'll be back as soon as I can," Stephanie kissed her husband.

"Take your time. We'll be fine."

Stephanie took the Porsche and drove to Tasty Pastry. Before going in the store, she slipped off her engagement and wedding rings. If they were seen, then the surprise would be spoiled for Saturday, and worse, the phone wouldn't stop ringing.

Marlene behind the counter said, "Hi Stephanie," as she opened the door.

"Hi, Marlene. I need to order a couple of cakes for Saturday."

"Ok. What do you need?"

"Well, I need a chocolate cake with chocolate icing with a dinosaur on it that says "Happy 4th Birthday Caden." I also need a yellow cake with a pink teddy bear that says "Happy 1st Birthday Cassidy. Give me a marble cake that says "Happy Adoption". Last, I would like a two-tier white cake with pale blue flowers on it. Put your cherry almond filling in it. I don't need anything written on it. I have something to put on the top as it's a surprise."

"Stephanie, wouldn't it be easier to have a really large sheet cake."

"Yes, but my son will be four on Sunday, my daughter turned one, the adoption is finalized, and it's also Carlos' birthday."

"What we can do is something like a wedding cake. You have the main cake which is your white cake, then have bridges connecting the smaller cakes to it."

"That will work because I'm have lemon meringue pie for Carlos and we could connect all four to the big cake."

"Do you want us to deliver this on Saturday so someone can set it up. What time do you want it there?"

"The party is starting at four. So maybe 2 O'clock."

"Ok. We'll see you at two on Saturday."

Back at the townhouse, Ranger picked up the telephone and put it back down, then picked it up again and dialed.

"Hello," a woman answered with a Spanish accent.

"Hello, Momma."

"Is this you Ricardo?"

"Yes, how are you and Poppa?"

"We are well. How is Julie doing?"

"Very well. Stephanie took good care of her while I was away. Momma, I'm calling to invite you and Poppa to a party on Saturday."

"Oh, what is the occasion, Ricardo?"

"Well, that is sort of complicated. Stephanie adopted two children and it's also their birthdays and she is also celebrating mine. The party is also a wedding reception as Stephanie and I were married on Monday in Miami."

"My son got married, finally. I am happy for you."

He heard a male voice, "Who is on the phone, Selena?"

"Ricardo. He got married and is inviting us to a party on Saturday."

"Tell him we will be there as I would like to meet my new daughter-in-law and see my granddaughter, and also my son."

"Did you hear that, Ricardo?"

"Yes, Momma. Do you want to come to the Rangeman building and I can have someone bring you here or I'll give you the address and directions."

"Give us the address and what time."

"Four O'clock it starts. Momma, hold on a second."

Caden came into Ranger's office, "What's wrong, Caden?"

"Cassidy is awake and I think she's hungry. I can get her juice. Her cup is in the refrigerator."

Mrs. Manoso heard a voice of a young child.

"I'll finish my call and I'll get her out of the crib. Ok."

"Ok." And he disappeared.

"We will be there and thank you for inviting us. We will love to meet your new wife, Ricardo."

"You're welcome and I'll see you on Saturday. I have to go and take care of the baby."

Ranger went up the steps and Cassidy was standing up in her crib, throwing toys out, babbling at the top of her lungs. The juice cup that Caden gave her was next. "Whack" as it bounced off the chest of drawers. Caden was standing in the hallway and peaked into the room, then up at Ranger.

"What do we do now?" Ranger looked at him.

The little boy shrugged his shoulders. "Change her diaper and give her food."

Ranger did the only thing he could do, "Julie!"

"What, Dad?" Julie came into the room.

"How do you change her?"

She looked at her father and Ranger felt like he grew another head. "You don't know how to change a baby. You're the father figure here."

"Well, I lack some skills here."

"Can you get Cassidy out of the crib for me."

Ranger picked her up and put her down on the bed. Julie got a diaper and proceeded to put on a new one and put her shorts back on. "It wasn't that hard."

"Thanks."

Ranger carried her downstairs and went into the kitchen. Stephanie left baby food on the counter and a baby spoon. He was glad he didn't have to look as he wasn't sure where Stephanie kept it. Caden pulled a stool over to the refrigerator and opened the freezer.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting a popsicle. I saw where Mommy has them. Want one?" Caden asked him.

"Sure."

"Did you get Cassidy her milk."

"No, do you think she wants some."

Caden nodded at him as he was sucking on a blue popsicle and pointed to a cupboard. "Her other cups are there."

Ranger pulled down a sippy cup and put milk in it. Next he carried the baby over and put her in the high chair. Caden put a box of Cheerios and a bowl on the table, then handed Ranger his popsicle. 'Mommy gives my sister some."

Ranger poured some cereal in the bowl and set it in front of her. He opened the jar and put some of the chicken and rice up to her just like Stephanie does. Cassidy pushed it away with her hand.

"This wasn't going good," Ranger thought to himself. Next, the baby dumped the cereal on the floor. She was reaching for Ranger's popsicle.

"Does Mommy let Cassidy have popsicles?"

"Sometimes. She was cranky when she got teeth."

Ranger went to the freezer and got out a popsicle. He handed it to Cassidy, "Ummmm."

"I guess she likes it."

Caden was looking at Ranger, "What did I do?"

"You're not good with babies. Mommy is better."

"Thanks."

The garage door went up and Stephanie came up the steps.

"Everything ok." She was looking at Ranger, Caden, and Cassidy eating popsicles. Cassidy's face was purple. Caden and Ranger had blue lips. Cheerios scattered on the floor.

"Sure, Babe. She didn't want the food. Julie changed her."

"So, she having popsicle for lunch?"

"That's what she wanted. Caden said you gave them to her."

"Carlos is not very good with babies."

Stephanie was laughing because Ranger had blue lips and a very indignant look on his face that Caden said that.

"What's so funny?"

"The three of you. The two of you have blue lips and she has a purple face. I feel like I walked into the Alien Zone."

Ranger, Cassidy, and Caden were sitting there smiling at her. "I love this family," she thought.


	17. Chapter 17

_**How Many Kids Do We Have?**_

_**Chapter 17**_

_The alarm went off and Ranger got out of bed._

"_Are you going running?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_It's your birthday."_

"_Babe, we were gone for a week. I need to get back on schedule, even on my birthday."_

_Stephanie moved so she was laying across the bed, her sexy blue eyes looking up at __her husband. "I can think of something better to do on your birthday than running, Mr. Manoso."_

_Standing beside the bed as he slipped a t-shirt over his head, "What's that Mrs. Manoso?" Dark chocolate eyes were watching her._

_Stephanie's fingers were running up his shorts, "Birthday sex." In an instant, grabbing his t-shirt and tugging with all her strength, Ranger tumbled back on the bed._

_They were lying in bed enjoying the quiet of the morning when the bedroom door flew open._

"_So much for quiet," Ranger chuckled._

_Julie was carrying a tray with glasses of orange juice, the newspaper, and a vase of flowers from the garden outside. "Happy Birthday, Dad!"_

_Caden ran in behind her and placed presents beside him, "Happy Birthday," scrambling on the bed._

"_Thank you."_

"_Is Cassidy up?" Stephanie asked._

"_She's sleeping, Mommy," Caden answered her._

"_Open your presents, Dad."_

_Stephanie got out of bed and came back carrying more presents for Ranger._

_First, he read the handmade card signed by Julie and Caden. _"_That's Cassidy," Caden pointed to a scribble, "she too little. She can't write."_

_Ranger unwrapped the first gift. It was the Bat mobile._

_Caden smiling, "Batman is in your office._

"_Thank you," hugging him._

_Next, was a present from Julie. There was an olive green t-shirt with an ATM machine on the front reading 'MAC DADDY'. It was wrapped around a double picture frame. One side was the picture of the three children playing in the waterfall from their road trip home with Stephanie. The other side held the picture of Stephanie in her bikini that Julie took._

"_Thanks, Julie. I'll put this on my desk."_

_Cassidy woke up so Stephanie came in carrying her. Ranger tickled her leg and the baby giggled. He picked up a large square package. Unwrapping it , Ranger found a large book on Cuban art. A page was marked with a post-it note. Opening the book to the page, there was a picture of the painting in his office downstairs and a biography about the painter._

"_Babe, it's the original?"_

_Stephanie nodded at him._

_Opening the last one. It was a set of silver Cuban coins dated 1910 mounted in an oak frame. He was proud of his Cuban heritage and Stephanie always enjoyed when Ranger shared it with her._

"_Babe, I love all my gifts," kissing her. "Thank you."_

"_There's one more downstairs I didn't carry up. So, Birthday Boy, what would you like for breakfast?"_

"_Waffles!" Caden and Julie said together._

"_It's Ranger's birthday so he gets to pick," Stephanie told them._

_They were mouthing "waffles."_

_Chuckling, Ranger said, "Oatmeal."_

"_Yuck!" disappointment on their faces._

"_All right, I changed my mind. I want waffles."_

"_Yeah!" Julie and Caden were jumping on the bed. Cassidy even bounced a couple of times but lost her balance and fell on the bed._

_They headed downstairs for breakfast. Julie turned on the TV and the three children were engrossed in cartoons. Ranger grabbed two mugs and poured coffee. Stephanie brought out a flat package and set it beside him at the table._

"_Babe, what's this?"_

"_Open it."_

_Removing the paper, he was staring at the companion painting to the Havana city scene in his office._

"_You have the set. Happy Birthday, Ranger."_

"_I loved that from the first day I saw it. You don't know how I sit and look at it. I find something new each time. Thank you, Babe. Everyday is special because you're in it."_

_There were too many birthdays that had passed in which even Ranger never acknowledged. But in the years he had known Stephanie, she always did, even just working together as friends. They had been gone a week, gotten married, having a party tomorrow, and she still made sure his birthday was celebrated. How she does it Ranger will never know. _

"_Waffles." Stephanie had strawberries for Ranger's. She buttered and cut Caden's waffle and poured syrup._

"_Yum," sounded around the table._

_Stephanie cut a small piece of her waffle and let Cassidy taste it. "Mmmmm."_

_By the time they finished eating, Cassidy and Caden were sticky messes. Ranger realized how much he had grown to enjoy meals together. The first one had rattled his brain._

"_Babe, present for you," sliding a checkbook to Stephanie. "Don't spend it all in one place.'_

_Stephanie opened it and read both names on the checks. There was also an ATM card with 'Stephanie Manoso' on it. "I hope you're taking me off your payroll because I don't think you should be paying your wife."_

"_You like having your own money."_

"_I still have some in my account. When school starts, I may have to cut back on my hours. Julie, are you going to get off the bus here or at Rangeman?"_

"_Here with my friends, Steph. And, I want to play soccer after school."_

"_You will need to keep your grades up," Ranger told her._

"_I will, Dad."_

"_I'll quit earlier so I'm here for your bus, Sweetie, as long as the Boss agrees," smirking at Ranger._

"_You don't have to work."_

"_I know, but I'm not a 'Burg" housewife and I would miss my job. I like working with the Merry Men."_

"_Maybe, I'll cut back too or work more from home so I can go to Julie's games."_

"_Cool. We know where we want to go on our next vacation," Julie said. Caden nodded his head._

"_We just got back and I want to take my wife on a honeymoon."_

_Stephanie could only imagine what would be next, "Where? I'm afraid to know."_

"_Camping!" Caden yelled. "We can go fishing and pee in the woods."_

_Julie added, "And eat s'mores."_

_Horror crossed Stephanie's face. That was not what she expected. "Caden James, we do not pee in the woods!"_

_Ranger let out a full laugh. The closest Stephanie got to nature was the beach. No woods or mountains where there were bugs and living creatures._

"_You're not going fishing without me," Frank Plum walked up the steps and to the table._

"_Grandpa, we're going camping."_

"_Caden, Mommy doesn't like the woods. There are bears, bugs, and creepy things."_

_He looked at her and Stephanie's heart broke when she saw the sadness._

"_Grandpa will take you and Julie fishing."_

"_And pee in the woods."_

_Stephanie threw her hands up at peeing in the woods. "You're the male here, you deal with it."_

_Ranger crooked his finger for Caden to come over, "If you pee in the woods, don't tell Mommy. She won't know."_

"_That how you deal with it, Ranger? Don't tell me!"_

"_Babe, I'm sure we came rent a cabin with a really big Jacuzzi tub."_

"_Well, for a Jacuzzi tub and a spa nearby I could deal with the creepy things. Daddy, would you like a waffle?"_

"_No, just some coffee. Happy Birthday, Ranger."_

"_Thanks, Frank."_

"_Steph, it will be fun in the woods. Maybe we should rent one of those big motor homes."_

"_No, in the movie it almost went over a cliff. We'll rent a cabin."_

"_Yeah! We're going camping!" Julie and Caden were jumping around waving their arms. Cassidy was still in the high chair waving hers and imitating the noises._

_Tank, Bobby, and Lester walked in, "Happy Birthday, Ranger."_

"_Thanks. Who's in charge of the office?"_

"_Hal and Cal until we get back," Tank said. "What are you to rug rats so happy about?"_

_Julie replied, "We're going camping in a cabin."_

"_To fish and pee in the woods but don't tell Mommy. She doesn't like it. She's going to take a bath."_

_Frank and Ranger had tears in their eyes from laughing. Stephanie was just sitting there looking at them._

"_I've never been fishing, Grandpa," Lester said._

"_Either have I, " from Bobby._

_Tank said, "Been a while since I sat down and fished. When are we going?"_

"_I would like to take my wife on a honeymoon!"_

_They noticed the wedding band on Ranger's left hand, then Stephanie's._

_Bobby grinned, "They got married and didn't call us."_

"_They didn't invite us!" Lester said._

"_I told you, Ranger, the three misfits would feel left out," Stephanie giggled. "Please don't tell anyone as we'll announce it tomorrow at the party."_

"_Ok. We came to see if you needed us to do anything?" Tank asked them._

"_Thanks. I paid for the beer. Would you pick it up on your way here?"_

"_Sure, Bombshell."_

"_How are we doing this tomorrow?"_

"_I rented a tent with tables and chairs for the back. There's a volley ball net. If it's really hot, then the kids can run in the sprinkler. The food and drinks will be set up in the kitchen. I'm setting the really big cake on a table in here."_

"_You have everything planned."_

"_With three kids and a husband, I have too."_

"_Babe."_


	18. Chapter 18

-1_**How Many Kids Do We Have?**_

_**Chapter 18**_

_**Ranger was in his office checking his e-mail before he went to help Stephanie set up for the party.**_

"_**Beep, Beep, Move your feet! Beep, Beep, Move your feet!" Caden was standing beside his desk with a mop. "Beep, Beep! You didn't move your feet, Ranger!"**_

_**His feet were in the way of the mop, and he immediately pushed his chair back and rested his bare feet on the desk.**_

"_**Thank you. We're having a party you know. Gotta clean!" Caden said as he went back to mopping.**_

_**He did as he was told by him. Caden was a small force in his own right to deal with and last night confirmed it. From the moment he first saw Caden and Stephanie together, Ranger knew there was a special bond there... **_

_They decided on dinner at Pino's for Ranger's birthday. Stephanie, Julie , and Cassidy were all in dresses while Ranger and Caden had on pants and polo shirts. Walking into to Pino's, they were greeted by Mr. Pino._

"_One of my favorite families. How are you, Stephanie?"_

"_Good."_

"_We came for pizza," Caden informed him._

_He sat them at a table in the back where Ranger liked to sit with his back to the wall._

_Cassidy in a high chair and Caden a booster seat. They were just about finished with the pizza when Ranger stiffened._

"_Ranger, what's wrong?"_

"_Morelli is on his way over here."_

"_Shit. I don't want a scene."_

"_Mommy, you said a bad word."_

"_I know, Caden. I'm sorry."_

"_Stephanie, you still trying to be a mother?" Joe snarled at her._

"_Morelli, why don't you go sit down. We have nothing to say to you." Ranger didn't even look at him._

"_Why aren't you just the perfect family."_

_Stephanie trying to remain calm, "Joe, please leave us alone. We didn't invite you over here."_

"_I wanted to marry you, Stephanie, and have children. You sit here with three that's aren't yours. Tell me that makes sense."_

_Before Stephanie or Ranger could say another word. Caden stood up on his chair and grabbed Joe's shirt, bringing his face to his level. "Leave my Mommy alone. You're mean and I don't like you. Go away."_

_Stephanie did not know what to say. Stunned, she looked at Ranger and could see the corners of his mouth go up. Caden was protecting his mother. _

"_Can't control your children I see."_

_Ranger stood, "Morelli, my son asked you to leave. Now go."_

_Joe stood there and didn't move fast enough for Caden, so he dumped his glass of milk down Joe's shirt._

_Joe had a look of disbelief on his face. Caden was staring him down with Ranger standing beside him. Thinking better of it with a full restaurant watching, Joe stalked off._

"_Babe, did something happen because Caden sure doesn't like him."_

"_After Caden and Cassidy came to live with Julie and me. We were at the mall and Joe made comments like tonight. Caden got mad and kicked him in the shin."_

_Laughing, "Give me five. You got guts, Boy." Caden and Ranger slapped hands._

"_**I'm done cleaning. You can put your feet down," Caden said as he left bringing Ranger out of his thoughts. "Beep, Beep. Coming through." **_

_**Ranger looked up to see Stephanie standing there watching him.**_

"_**He likes to mop!" She shrugged her shoulders.**_

"_**Babe, he's probably would have cut my feet off if I didn't move them. I don't want to tangle with that four-year old."**_

_**Stephanie was watching as Ranger, Caden, and Julie were outside making sure the canopy was going up, the tables and chairs arranged how Stephanie instructed, and the balloons were tied to the corners of the canopy and deck. She had candles to put on the tables.**_

_**Tasty Pastry carried in the cakes and were setting them up on the folding table in the dining room. Once there were gone, she placed a porcelain topper of the couple embracing in front of a heart. The heart was formed by two inter-locking palm trees. Being they were married on the beach, it was perfect.**_

"_**Mommy, my cake is here," Caden ran over to the table.**_

"_**No fingers in the cake!" just as he was going to sample the icing.**_

"_**Babe, that's some cake," Ranger was laughing, "it looks like a spider." There was the wedding cake with three arms connecting it to the smaller cakes. A fourth arm had to be attached. He knew Stephanie hated spiders. "I like the heart on the top."**_

"_**I got white cake with cherry almond filling. Ella's making you a lemon meringue pie for the other arm."**_

"_**I don't get wedding cake. I am the groom!"**_

"_**Yes, but did you want your own birthday cake, too? I knew you liked lemon meringue pie."**_

"_**No."**_

"_**Well, then don't be difficult, Mr. Manoso. We need to go change clothes as our guests will be arriving soon."**_

_**Caden spotted a stack of birthday presents for him and Cassidy.**_

"_**Those are for later," Stephanie told him.**_

"_**Darn, no cake or presents," Caden stomped as he went up the stairs.**_

_**They laughed at him as he trudged up the steps, his head hanging.**_

"_**He looks so sad, Babe."**_

"_**Just wait. You can be up early with him tomorrow to ride the Big Wheel that's in the garage. And, he will be up early."**_

_**The house and back yard were filling with people. Tank, Bobby, and Lester brought the beer. Stephanie's parent's and Grandma walked in with the fried chicken. Her father was grilling the hot dogs and hamburgers. Valerie, Albert, and the girls had arrived. Valerie announced she was expecting again. Eddie, Carl, and Big Dog walked in so if any called the police, they were already here.**_

_**Lula walked in with Connie, "White girl, this is some party. Look at this place.."**_

_**Stephanie was hugging her when Ranger walked into the living room. She noticed the rings on Stephanie's left hand "Oh my God, you got Batman to say 'I Do'", waving Stephanie's hand in the air. "And, he gave you a rock!"**_

"_**I'm glad you approve, Lula," Ranger laughed at her.**_

'_**Where's my big hunk of a Tank?"**_

"_**Setting up the volleyball net."**_

"_**I'm coming, Tankie," Lula and her pink spandex went out the French doors.**_

_**Lester, came running through the door, "Stephanie, are there a lot of single women living in this complex?"**_

"_**Ask, Ranger, he has a following when he jogs on the walking trail."**_

"_**There's a townhouse for sale on the next street. Bobby and I thought we could buy it if there are some single females."**_

"_**You two knuckleheads are not ruining the neighborhood. Babe, a few of them have been peaking over the fence."**_

_**Stephanie told them, "After dinner, You and Bobby go take a run on the trail and see if you don't gather a few."**_

"_**Yeah! Females!"**_

"_**Volleyball !" Ranger pointed out the French doors.**_

_**Stephanie was putting food on the kitchen counter when the doorbell rang. All their friends and family just walked in. She went down the steps to open the door. Stephanie stopped. There are a Spanish-looking couple about her parent's age. The man was an older version of Ranger. The woman had black hair streaked with grey. Ranger's parents and he never said he invited them. **_

**_"I might have to kill him," she thought._**

_**  
**_

_**  
**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**How Many Kids Do We Have?**_

_Chapter 19_

_Stephanie opened the door, "Mr. and Mrs. Manoso, please come in._

_Welcome to our home."_

"_You must be Stephanie. Please call me, Selena," extending her hand to her. "This is Manuel, Ricardo's father."_

"_It is so nice to meet you," Stephanie shaking their hands._

_Stephanie led them up the steps into the living room just as Caden came flying through the French doors, "Mommy, Mommy! Save me!"_

"_Caden, what is wrong?" Looking him over for blood or cuts._

"_Lester's chasing me."_

_Laughing, "Is that all. Caden, say hello to Ranger's parents."_

"_Hi, I'm four."_

_Chuckling, Manuel shook his hand, "It is nice to meet you."_

"_If you go into the laundry room and bring me one of the cans in the blue bag, I'll show you how you can get Lester."_

"_Ok," running down the hallway._

"_I'm sorry. It can be crazy here most of the time."_

_Selena patted Stephanie's arm, "Don't be sorry. You should have seen our house with Ricardo and his brothers and sisters. You're home is lovely."_

"_Did you have any trouble finding the address."_

"_No, Ricardo, e-mailed directions."_

_Caden came back with a can of silly string. Stephanie tested it._

"_Can you press this button?" __Caden pressed it and some silly string came out._

"_Go get Lester with this. And would you tell Ranger to come in."_

"_Ok, Mommy," running towards the door and turning around coming back over to them. 'You need to talk to him," Caden said to Ranger's mother._

"_Why?"_

"_He's not good with babies. He gave Cassidy a popsicle for lunch. If he's bad, Mommy puts him in time-out," saying with the most serious look on his little face._

_Selena bent down, "I will when I see him."_

_Ranger's father was laughing as Caden ran out the door, "He's adorable."_

"_Grandma. Grandpa. You're here!" Julie was hugging them._

"_How are you, Sweetheart?"_

"_Good. Dad and Stephanie got married."_

"_I know. You're father told me," Selena said._

_Ranger came through the door carrying Cassidy, "Momma, Poppa. __You're here. This is Cassidy. Babe, she was trying to eat that string stuff."_

_Stephanie took the baby from Ranger so he could hug his mother and shake his father's hand._

"_Son, how did you find such a beautiful wife?" Manuel asked._

"_I am the luckiest man. She not only loves me, but married me."_

_Selena was trying to look serious, but couldn't keep from laughing, "And what is this I hear you fed the baby a popsicle for lunch and have been in time-out?"_

_Ranger looked at Stephanie, "Caden?"_

_She nodded at him. At that moment, Frank Plum brought in a tray of hamburgers and hot dogs. "Daddy, come meet Ranger's parents."_

"_Frank, this is my mother, Selena, and my father, Manuel."_

"_Very nice to meet you. Stephanie's mother, Ellen, is coming in now. Pumpkin, is the rest of the food ready?"_

"_Julie, since Tank has such a loud voice, will you go ask him to announce the food is ready."_

_As the guests were getting their food. Mary Lou, Lenny, and the boys walked in. "Steph, I'm sorry we're late. Lenny had an emergency call."_

"_Mare, You not late. We're just starting to eat. Food's here and the beer and soft drinks are under the canopy."_

_Mary Lou saw Stephanie's engagement and wedding rings, "You got married." Her and Stephanie were jumping up and down like teenagers. So much for making an announcement._

_Everyone was looking at Stephanie and Ranger. Grandma held up Stephanie's left hand for all to see. "Look at that rock. The package here," pointing to Ranger, "knows how to do it right and not just with a ring."_

_Stephanie thought Ranger actually blushed. If anyone was going to a third-world country, now would have been a good time._

_After dinner, Ranger took his parent's into his office, "I want you to see something."_

_His father looked around and saw the Havana painting on the wall. "It's Havana. Where did you get this? The artist was a friend of mine in Cuba."_

"_Stephanie bought it. She decorated this room for me."_

"_Ricardo, this whole house is beautiful." Selena told him as she looked around the office._

"_I got this one for my birthday," Ranger brought the second painting out from behind the chair. "And, she bought me this also." handing his father the coin set._

"_Ricardo, these are treasures."_

"_There you are," Stephanie walked into the office._

"_She, Poppa, is my treasure," Ranger put his arms around Stephanie and kissed her._

"_Are you ready to cut your wedding cake, Mr. Manoso? There is a little boy who really wants his birthday cake."_

"_Heaven forbid, keep him away from cake. Let's get this show on the road."_

_Everyone gathered around the cakes and sang 'Happy Birthday' to Caden, Cassidy, and Carlos. They fed each other wedding cake. Stephanie transferred their wedding pictures to a DVD and set them to the song Ranger and she danced to on their wedding night, playing it on the TV for their guests._

"_Ranger," Tank asked, "You got the 'Burg' girl, family, and married. This is like one of those moments at the end of the Super Bowl where they ask the winning quarterback what he's going to do next.?_

_Looking at Stephanie, "Our own production."_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

This is how I originally was going to end this story, but I have written more to it.


	20. Chapter 20

_**How Many Kids Do We Have?**_

_Chapter 19 extra_

_**Looking at Stephanie, "Our own production."**_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"_Yes, I may get another boy," Frank Plum said._

_Caden and Cassidy opened their birthday presents. Caden loved the Big Wheel and was rolling down the sidewalk. Stephanie could barely get him to come in when it was dusk. __Some of the guests had left. Bobby, Lester, Frank, Ranger, and Manuel were in the family room playing pool on the new table Ranger and Stephanie picked out._

"_Hey, Babe," Ranger came outside while Caden was riding the Big Wheel. "I'd say he likes it."_

"_Yeah. I'm glad you invited your parents even though you never told me, Mister," punching Ranger in the arm._

"_Sorry about that, Babe. I promise I'll make it up to you later." _

"_You bet you are, Husband Dear. It may take more than a night."_

"_You're going to kill me."_

'_It's going to be getting dark soon and your parents still have a drive back to Newark. Do you want to ask them to stay?"_

"_I thought about offering them an apartment at Rangeman. You wouldn't mind if they stayed?"_

"_They are more than welcome to stay. I like your parents and Julie is happy to visit with them. I know you are not close, but maybe you can start again. I'm sure I can borrow a nightgown that would be your mother's style from my mother and if your father wears pajamas get some from my father."_

_Ranger pulled his father aside, "Poppa, it is getting dark outside. Would you and Momma like to stay and drive back to Newark tomorrow?"_

"_Ricardo, I will ask your mother. Thank you."_

"_Stephanie, Grandma and Grandpa can have my room and I'll sleep in the spare bed in Cassidy's room. Please stay, Grandma!"_

_Stephanie's mother drove home and returned with a nightgown and pajamas for Ranger's parents._

_Everyone had gathered in the family room. Frank said to his daughter, "Pumpkin, want to play a game with those two hotshots?'_

"_Sure, Daddy."_

_Bobby racked up the balls, Frank broke, and Lester got the two ball in a side pocket. Leaving Stephanie and Frank the high numbers. _

"_Pumpkin, you're turn." _

_Stephanie walked around the table a couple of times searching for a good shot trying to play Lester and Bobby. Besides darts, Stephanie played pool in college.._

_Lester getting impatient, "Bomber, I got a twenty you can't get the eleven ball in the pocket." The ball was right next to the side pocket._

_Stephanie looked at Ranger and he pulled a twenty out of his pocket._

_Stephanie made her shot, but instead of a straight shot in the side pocket, she hit another ball that jumped two balls and hit the eleven knocking it into the side pocket. She handed the two bills to Ranger and proceeded to put all her balls in the pockets, then the eight ball._

"_I was suckered," Lester laughed._

"_Mommy, can I sleep with my fishing rod." Grandpa Plum bought him one for his birthday._

"_No, Caden. We'll put it away for when you go fishing."_

"_Grandpa, will take you fishing next week when you're at my house when Mommy and Ranger got back to work. We'll go to the lake in the park." Frank picked Caden up and was holding him above his head, spinning him._

"_You're the best Grandpa!"_

"_You're the best grandson!"_

_Selena said to her son, "I don't know where Stephanie found these children but they are so cute, Ricardo."_

"_Caden's has guts, Momma. He rode the biggest roller coaster at Hershey Park and laughed the whole way. Last night, he told Stephanie's ex-boyfriend off who happens to be a cop."_

"_What did Morelli do, Ranger?" Frank asked._

_He told them about Caden telling him off and dumping the milk on him."_

_With pride, Frank said, "I love this boy."_

"_Bath time, Caden," Stephanie picked up Cassidy, who was playing with her shopping cart and groceries she got as a present._

"_You can come back and play for a little while. Selena, I can show you where everything is if you want."_

_Frank kissed Caden and Cassidy. "I think your mother and I should head home."_

"_Bye, Daddy."_

"_Lester, are you and Bobby staying?"_

"_Sure, Stephanie. We came with Tank and he left with Lula. We need a ride home."_

"_The sofa fold outs and I still have the air mattress in the closet. __I'll bring down extra pillows, blankets, and toothbrushes."_

"_Thanks, Steph," Bobby told her._

_Lester looked at Ranger, "Will you tuck us in?"_

"_I'll throw you stooges out." Ranger was shaking his head._

_Selena followed Stephanie and the children upstairs. Julie started giving a tour of the upstairs. _

"_This is Dad and Stephanie's room. Isn't it cozy."_

"_It's lovely."_

"_Cassidy's room has butterflies."_

"_This is my room. Mommy decorated it." _

"_Here's the other bathroom and my room is here," Julie continued her tour._

"_Selena, I put out spare toothbrushes. Please feel free to help yourself. There are extra towels in the closet," Stephanie told her._

"_Thank you. Stephanie, your house is very comfortable. I want to curl up and read a book."_

"_That was my first impression when I looked at this with Julie. __We had fun decorating it. It's not exactly what Ranger would have picked, but I think he's adapted. I wanted something easy to take care of so I could concentrate on Julie. She's made friends here and it's close to my parents. Then Cassidy and Caden came."_

"_Ricardo told me you adopted them."_

_Stephanie relayed how Caden and Cassidy came into her life and how they drove to Mississippi to bring them home._

"_What an evil thing to do to children. What would have happened if she wasn't caught?"_

"_I won't even allow myself to think about it. So, I was awarded l legal custody of them and proceeded to adopt them. Now that Ranger and I are married, he's going to adopt them and I'll adopt Julie so they have two parents."_

"_For what all three of these children have been through, Stephanie, you have done a wonderful job. They are happy and very well adjusted."_

"_I could not agree more, Momma." Ranger slid his arms around Stephanie's waist, pulling her against him, and kissing her neck. "Each is their own person."_

"_Selena, do you think you will be comfortable in Julie's room? __Ranger and I can sleep in the living room and you could have our room."_

"_Stephanie, my wife and I will be more than comfortable here. __Ricardo, showed me the rest of the house and I think he is too pampered. He's ex-Army. They don't go sleeping in fluffy beds."_

"_Don't knock it until you try it," Ranger laughed."_

"_Steph, can I show Grandma and Grandpa pictures of our trip? __We were at Graceland and slept in a Teepee."_

"_It sounds like you have had a few adventures."_

_Stephanie explaining, "After the emotional trip down to Mississippi, we left off some steam coming back. We stopped at some unusual places."_

"_Grandma Mazur says sometimes you need a little crazy" Julie told them._

_Chuckling behind Stephanie, "Grandma Mazur is crazy all the time."_

"_Did she really go skinny dipping and the police brought her home?", Ranger's mother asked._

"_Yes, after our wedding."_

"_Hey, Steph, can I take a shower?" Lester asked._

"_Sure, Lester. You can use the one in our room. Or, wait until Caden's done with his bath."_

"_I'll get a quick one in yours. Can I borrow some shorts to sleep in?"_

"_I have pillows, blankets, and toothbrushes for you and Bobby. I'll get you shorts."_

"_Babe, don't make it too nice for them or they'll never leave. They were eying up the big screen TV in the family room."_

"_Ranger, you knew them first. They're yours."_

_Caden came out of the bathroom wrapped in his dinosaur towel with sleepy eyes. Stephanie picked him up and he put his head on her shoulder. "You sleepy?"_

_He gave her a nod._

"_Tell everyone goodnight and I'll get your pajamas on you."_

"_Since it's my birthday tomorrow, can I have waffles?"_

"_You can have waffles."_

"_And, cake?"_

"_No cake for breakfast."_

"_Babe, he's your son. Addicted to cake. I'll carry him in and you get his pajamas."_

"_Good night," the sleepy boy said._

_Stephanie got the things together for the two Merry Men when Ranger motioned her to look into their bathroom. Instead of Lester getting a shower, he was soaking in a bubble filled Jacuzzi tub._

"_I'm afraid they're never leaving now."_

"_Could one of you wash my back?" Lester joked._

_Stephanie walked over and grabbed a washcloth, rubbing his back. "Divorce him and marry me. I'm way better."_

"_Forget it Santos, she's mine. Wash you own back." Ranger took the washcloth and slapped him on the back._

"_Hey, be gentle."_

"_Where's Lester?", Bobby asked, "I want to take my shower."_

_Ranger called, "In here."_

"_I thought you were getting a shower?"_

"_This tub called to me, 'Lester, Oh, Lester.' Do you think there's a tub like this in that townhouse?"_

"_You're not moving here. I'll buy the damn townhouse so you can't."_

"_This is nice. I like this lavender stuff. Would you put one of these tubs in my Rangeman apartment and this bath stuff?"_

"_No. If you want a bath that bad, then use the one in the 7th floor apartment."_

"_Really."_

"_Yeah."_

"_Bobby, you can use this shower or the one in the other bathroom. Do you need shorts to sleep in?" Stephanie asked._

"_Please, can I have a pair?"_

"_I have to clothe them, too!"_

_Stephanie and Ranger went downstairs to find Julie with her grandparents. They were looking at the pictures from their trips._

"_Dad, has loosened up some. He was a pirate at the Medieval Festival. I think him sleeping in a teepee would be pushing the limits."_

_Ranger was giving his daughter a raised eyebrow._

"_Stephanie, I love this picture of my son hugging the big kiss. Can I have a copy to show my family?"_

"_It just screams Mr. Macho. I thought about cutting everyone out and just leaving Ranger and the silver kiss. I figured I could sell it to one of those bounty hunter magazines and make a fortune."_

"_Babe, you're asking for trouble."_

"_I am trouble, Mr. Manoso."_


	21. Chapter 21

_**How Many Children Do We Have?**_

_**Chapter 20**_

"_Mommy, can I ride my bike now?"_

"_Babe, you said he would be up early. I didn't think 6:15."_

"_Caden, it's still a little dark outside. You can ride after breakfast, Ok?"_

_His chin was resting on the edge of the bed and blue eyes were looking at Stephanie, "Ok."_

"_Come here." He climbed up on the bed and Stephanie held up the blanket so he could crawl under.. "Let's go back to sleep for a little while." Snuggled in between Stephanie and Ranger, he let out a yawn. "I'm toasty."_

_Looking over at Stephanie, Ranger saw Caden was sound asleep and shook his head._

_About an hour later, "Time for waffles." Caden was out of bed and tugging on Stephanie's hand._

"_I'm coming, Birthday Boy."_

_Stephanie, Ranger, and Caden came downstairs and found Ranger's parents sitting at the dining room table drinking coffee and reading the paper._

"_Did you sleep Ok?", Stephanie asking._

Manuel smirking, "_My dear, my son may be right about the fluffy bed. I was very snug."_

"_It could be a Hungarian thing, but I loved sleeping at Grandma Mazur's house because she had big, thick feather beds on the mattresses. And when I saw that wrought iron bed, I knew I had to get one."_

"_See, Poppa, pampered is good," Ranger kissed the top of Stephanie's head as he sat her coffee in front of her._

_Stephanie looked around as she could hear Julie and Caden laughing. She found them in the entry giggling._

"_What are you two up to?"_

"_Nothing, Steph," going up to the living room._

"_Nothing, Mommy," Caden followed Julie._

_Stephanie came back to the table, tears running down her face, laughing uncontrollably._

"_Babe, what's wrong?" _

_She couldn't speak but was pointing down._

_Ranger went down to the family room and came back in the same condition as Stephanie._

"_What is it?", Selena asked_

_Stephanie finally able to talk, "Those two," pointing to Julie and Caden innocently watching cartoons, "painted Bobby and Lester's toenails fire engine red, put make-up on them, and silly string hair so they look like rag dolls."_

"_Oh my God," Selena looked at the children._

"_Ranger, what are we going to do?"_

"_I'm not waking them up. They'll find out," still chuckling and shaking his head._

_Stephanie came out of the laundry room and had a couple wrapped gifts, "Caden, Julie and Cassidy picked these out for you."_

_He unwrapped a large mechanical T-Rex. If you pressed buttons, it roared, moved its tail, and the eyes glowed. _

"_Wow. Thanks," hugging Julie. _

_The other package had books in it._

"_He was up at 6:15 to ride his bike," Ranger told his parents._

"_You, your brothers, and sisters did the same thing. Welcome to being a parent."_

"_Caden is having waffles for his birthday. What can I get you and Manuel for breakfast?"_

"_Stephanie, please don't go to any extra trouble for us. Let me help you."_

"_I'll help, Momma. You're a guest."_

_While sitting eating waffles, Frank walked in, "Morning, everyone."_

"_Hi. Daddy. Want a waffle?"_

"_No, just my coffee."_

"_Happy Birthday, Caden."_

"_Hi, Grandpa," his face sticky from syrup. _

_Lester came walking up the steps with blue silly string hair and bright pink round cheeks and purple eye shadow unaware of his makeover. Everybody was staring at him trying to not to laugh._

"_What?"_

_Julie had the digital camera and showed Lester the screen._

"_What the f-," Lester yelled._

"_Children, Lester!"_

"_Fudge. Two kids are in deep doo-doo."_

_Bobby came up and looked at Lester, "What happened to you?"_

_He had pink string hair with the bright pink cheeks and green eye shadow. Lester and Bobby started laughing at each other. "Hey, that's a good color on you," pointing to Lester's toes._

_Caden and Julie were standing beside Ranger for protection, "See, stay at your own risk here," laughing as his friends._

_Bobby and Lester disappeared in the bathroom._

_The doorbell rang. _

"_I'll get it," Caden went running. _

"_See who it is before you open the door," Stephanie went after him._

"_You're not here to take us away are you? I won't go."_

_Ranger went over to the steps wondering what was going on._

"_I came because I missed your party."_

"_Hi, Gayle. Come in."_

_A young woman with short brown hair about Stephanie's height was coming up the steps with her and Caden._

"_Gayle, this is Ranger, my husband."_

"_Ranger, this is Gayle. My friend the social worker."_

"_Hi, I was getting a little worried there," Ranger said shaking her hand._

"_I'm sorry I missed your party, but Children's Services had an emergency case yesterday. This is for you, Caden. Happy Birthday," handling him a present. "This is for Cassidy."_

"_Hi Gayle," Frank Plum said. "I'd fight you if you tried to take them."_

"_Hi Mr. Plum. That was a day I hated my job."_

"_Gayle, this is Ranger's parents, Manuel and Selena Manoso. Gayle is the social worker who handled Caden and Cassidy's case here."_

"_It's nice to meet you."_

"_I can't stay as I'm on my way to the hospital to check on the children from yesterday. I also wanted to give you this." She handled Stephanie a letter._

"_What's it say, Steph?", Julie asked._

"_It's from Judge Carter," in her best Southern accent, _

_**"Dear Stephanie, Julie, Caden, and Cassidy. **_

_**Thank you for the Pino's pizza. I thoroughly enjoyed it. **_

_**Caden was right, it is the best pizza. **_

_**Thank you,**_

_**Judge Carter. **_

_**P.S. Could I have another?"**_

_Caden said, "His dress is still ugly."_

_Ranger was laughing, "I guess you'll be sending another, Babe."_

"_I'll have Pino's ship one down."_

_Lester and Bobby came back and Lester perked up when he spotted Gayle._

"_Lester and Bobby, this is Gayle."_

"_Gayle, this is Lester and Bobby. They work at Rangeman."_

"_Hi."_

"_Hello, Gayle," Lester shook her hand._

_Gayle turned to Stephanie, "I also want to thank you for the mystery check."_

"_I have no idea what you are talking about."_

"_I remember ranting about the department's budget cuts when we talked the last time and how I may have to cut back on the Summer picnic for the children and the money appears out of nowhere. Also a couple cases of silly string and bubbles. A man who made balloon animals showed up, too."_

"_Did you have enough?"_

"_More than enough. I bought some of the children, who have yet to be placed with foster families or adopted, school supplies. Thank you. And, I guess your behind the call from the mayor and him helping getting additional funding. Even some of the older high school children had Summer jobs in the parks so they could save for college."_

"_Uncle Joe has lots of governmental knowledge and connections. I thought you could use that to your advantage. If it wasn't for you, I may never have seen Caden and Cassidy again. So, I thank you."_

"_Thank you for my car," Caden told her._

"_You are very welcome, Caden. I better get to the hospital. I'm sorry I missed your party I was looking forward to it. Your townhouse looks great."_

"_How about coming over some evening and we'll grill out?"_

"_I'd like that, Stephanie. It was nice meeting you, Ranger._

_Bye, Lester. Bye, Bobby."_

_Lester walked down the steps behind them, "Bye."_

_Stephanie came back up the steps and Ranger was looking at her,_

"_Babe, been up to something?"_

"_I just helped. I didn't want Gayle to have to cut back on her Summer picnic for the children is all. It wasn't a lot of money."_

"_I don't care about the money. That was a very wonderful thing you did."_

"_Bombshell, is she single?", Lester asked._

"_Yes, she is. And, I bet you'd like a date?"_

"_Think she would go out with me?'_

"_Probably, but I'd ditch the fire engine red toes."_

"_What about me?", Bobby asked. "Do you have a friend for me?"_

_Frank gathered up the catering trays from the chicken, "You're a sweet daughter, Stephanie. I'm taking the trays back to the market. I'm off to the home store. I want one of those fancy grills you got."_

"_Frank, I'll buy the grill. Pick out the one you want and I'll have it delivered."_

"_Ranger, I can afford to buy my own grill. Thank you for the offer."_

"_You and Ellen take care of the kids. Let me buy the grill for daycare services. I won't take "NO" for an answer."_

"_I've lost the argument haven't I?"_

"_Pretty much, Daddy. Take this," handing her father the check card, "and I'll get it tomorrow."_

_Sighing, "Bye, Pumpkin. Thanks, Ranger."_

"_It's only money, Frank."_

_Selena and Manuel were getting ready to leave when her cell phone rang, "Hello, Cecilia. Yes, I know your father and I are not home. We are in Trenton."_

"_Cecilia, is my oldest sister. She's rather nosy," Ranger explained to Stephanie._

"_Be honest, Ricardo, she's bossy."_

"_We came to visit, Ricardo. Yes, your brother."_

"_Selena, I'll talk to her. Hello, Cecilia. Ricardo had a party and invited us. We are adults and can do what we want. When we decide to come home, we'll let you know. He got married, Ok. Bye."_

"_She's a little upset because we left Newark and didn't tell her," Selena said._

_Manuel adding, "And you got married without her!" _

_Ranger saw the look on Stephanie's face, "Momma, you're scaring her. How could I ever bring Stephanie home if I have to worry about Cecilia?" Ranger was laughing._

"_We'll tame her so you can bring Stephanie and the children."_

_Stephanie , holding Cassidy, and Ranger walked his parents out to their car. Caden was on his Big Wheel pedaling down the sidewalk. His T-Rex was sticking out of his backpack, "Beep, Beep. Places to see. Beep, Beep. Gotta go."_

"_Stephanie, he is a gem. Thank you for having us. If I ever decide to redecorate, I want you to be my interior decorator."_

"_Please come back."_

"_Ricardo, I am happy you finally have found the perfect one to share your life. Stephanie is your other half."_

"_I know, Momma. Please drive safely," hugging her._

"_Good-bye, Son. Stephanie, keep my son in line and welcome to our family."_

_Lester and Bobby were standing on the front step waving to the Manoso's._

"_Babe, the misfits are still here. I guess I'll have to take them home."_

"_Ranger, that's not what they want. Come on Jules. Let's go, Boys. There's an open house at the townhouse."_

"_There goes the neighborhood."_


	22. Chapter 22

_How Many Kids Do We Have?_

_Chapter 21 Caden's Revenge_

_Stephanie sat down at her Rangeman desk after more than a week away. A few searches were in her in-bin. Checking her __calendar and e-mail, she forgot there was a school tour on Wednesday for in-coming 7th graders at the middle school. More than likely, Ranger would want to accompany them to check out the school's security system. __She had a tingle run down her spine. Ranger pulled an extra chair into her cubicle._

"_Haven't seen you around much lately, Boss."_

"_Been busy.'_

"_Good busy, I hope."_

"_Very good," nuzzling her neck. "Babe."_

_Looking over the cubicle, Lester said, "Get a room."_

_Stephanie's cell phone decided to ring at that moment, picking it up immediately when she saw it was her father calling._

"_Hi Daddy. Everything Ok?"_

"_Pumpkin, listen to this."_

_Stephanie hit the speaker phone button._

"_I'm going down again, Grandpa. Out of my way. WEEEEEEEEEE," Caden's voice fading away. _

_Stephanie thought she heard quacking in the background._

"_You know the hill that leads down to the fountain in the park, he's riding down it like a bat out of Hell with his dinosaur."_

"_My son, the 4 year old Evil Kneival."_

"_Stephanie, he's terrorized the ducks. They're all on the other side of the pond quacking at Caden. Almost ran over two joggers and I never knew 83 year-old Mr. Hilliard could move so fast."_

"_Daddy, they'll ban him from the park. Do I need to come down there?"_

"_Mommy, I went so fast!"_

"_Are you being careful?"_

"_Yes, but people got in my way."_

_Ranger, Tank, and Lester were laughing at the conversation._

"_Pumpkin, he has a crowd watching him."_

"_Coming down. No hands. WEEEEEEEEEEEE!"_

"_I'm on my way."_

_Tank pulled into the park, Stephanie was out of the passenger door in the back before the motor was off. Two police cars were in the lot. Ranger was close at her heels. __Stephanie saw her father standing with Julie and Eddie. Carl and Big Dog were also there. About thirty people were standing around, cheering Caden as he rode down the hill._

"_We came to check on the crowd in the park, Stephanie," Eddie told her._

_Caden was pushing the Big Wheel up the hill. His T-Rex was in his backpack. People clapping at his performance._

"_Mommy, I was going so fast."_

"_I saw you."_

_Julie pointing down the hill, "Steph, he was going so fast I thought he was going to crash."_

"_I'm thirsty."_

_Frank handing him a drink, "Here's your juice. He's gone down about thirty times."_

"_Since we're here, let's go get lunch, Babe."_

"_What's the trouble here, Eddie?", Joe Morelli was running over to the group._

"_No trouble. People were watching Stephanie's son ride his bike. __He was having such a good time."_

"_Did Stephanie give birth to the menace. No, so he's not her son!"_

_Stephanie walked over and got in Joe's face. "He's mine, Joe. I'm just lucky that your not the father."_

"_And Manoso's going to give you children."_

"_That's between my husband and me."_

_Shocked by her words, Joe looked from Stephanie to Ranger, who was holding up his left hand showing the wedding ring._

_Tank waited until the last possible second and yanked Stephanie away from Morelli. Caden was pedaling with all he had up the path aiming his Big Wheel for the cop. If anyone else saw him, no one gave warning. The front wheel made contact with the back of Morelli's knee._

"_I told you to leave my Mommy alone," Caden warned._

_From the moment Joe got hit, it was like a bad Bugs Bunny cartoon. Joe flipped backwards, landing between the handlebars, knocking Caden off. Luckily, he landed in the grass rolling. His weight propelled the Big Wheel forward down the hill._

_Caden running after, "That's my bike!"_

_The Big Wheel flying down the hill, Joe's arms and legs flaying. _"_Help," he yelled._

_Julie, Stephanie, Ranger, Tank, and the Trenton Police all following after Caden. It slowed slightly when it reached the level, but was still careening out of control towards the fountain. __The front wheel smacked into the fountain, Joe flipped forward, head first into it._

"_I want my bike!"_

_Joe came out of the fountain, his nose bleeding. Swaying, Joe fell backwards on the grass, the leg Caden hit gave out._

"_Gimme my bike!", Caden stomps over Morelli, grabs the Big Wheel, and hits Joe in the groin with it._

_Now in a fetal position, moaning, "Someone help me. I can't get up."_

_Caden got on the Big Wheel and pedaled away. Walking, Frank Plum reaches everyone else, "I wish I had a video camera. No one would believe this," gasping for breath from laughing._

"_Should we call an ambulance?", Tank asked._

_Everyone was stunned at what just happened. They stood there dumfounded._

_Eddie got on his radio, "I need an ambulance at Trenton Park by the fountain. Officer Morelli was run over by a child's Big Wheel."_

"_Come again," the dispatcher asked._

"_He was run over by a Big Wheel."_

_Standing around looking at Joe, everyone started laughing. Caden was riding his bike down the hill as if nothing happened._

_Joe was still moaning, "I'm hurt."_

_Stephanie looked at Ranger, he was doubled over laughing. Tank couldn't stand, he was sitting in the grass, tears running down his face, "I never saw anything like it."_

_Julie choking, "I'm going to pee my pants."_

_The Siren could be heard and the paramedics came running down the trail with a stretcher._

"_What happened officer?"_

_Eddie looked over at Carl and Big Dog still trying to regain their composure. "Officer Morelli stepped in from of that little boy riding his bike and got run over."_

_Caden walked over and innocently asked, "You Ok?" He pushed the button and his T-Rex roared._

_Joe yelling, "Stay away from me. You're a terror!"_

_A paramedic radioed the hospital, "Looks like Officer Morelli has a broken nose, possible dislocated knee and groin injuries. Be there in five."_

_Yelling as he was being carried up the path, "He did this on purpose!"_

"_Officer Morelli, please lay still, you may have a concussion. __He's only a little boy. Look how angelic he is." Watching as Caden was happily riding the Big Wheel._

"Angel my ass! _He's a menace to society. The son of the Devil. "_

"_Ranger," Tank still laughing, "think we can get him to run down a few of our skips."_

"_I can't believe this," Stephanie was shaking her head. "Ranger, what are we going to do?"_

"_Babe, send flowers to the hospital from Caden."_

_Eddie was still trying to figure out what he witnessed, "I wouldn't believe Joe was mowed down by a little boy and his dinosaur if I didn't see it for myself."_

"_Are there any bets down at the station involving Morelli and a little boy or a Big Wheel," Carl said._

"_I've only been back to work a couple of hours, Ranger, and I think I need a vacation," Stephanie told her husband. "Maybe get out of town before Joe gets out of the hospital."_

"_I think he'll run the other way the next time he sees Caden."_

"_Mommy, I'm hungry."_

"_Come on," Ranger picked Caden up and put him on his shoulders, "you earned it. What do you want?"_

"_Pino's"_

_Tank picked up the infamous Big Wheel, "Good, I need a drink."_

"_I need a double," Frank said. "I love that boy."_


	23. Chapter 23

_**How Many Kids Do We Have**_

_**Chapter 22 Caden's Revenge Part II**_

_Walking into Pino's, everyone was still chuckling at the park incident. Stephanie noticed some of the other Trenton officers were looking at them, nodding. Joe was a good cop but not well liked on the force._

_The TV above the bar caught her attention. A male news anchor, __Hunter Parkington, announced there was breaking news and cut to a female reporter. All eyes turned to the TV._

"_This is Helen Acer for KBTN in Trenton. Details are still sketchy. Officer Joseph Morelli was injured in the line of duty today in Trenton Park."_

"_OH MY GOD," Stephanie yelled._

_Tank turns up the volume._

"_His injuries are not life threatening. From eye witness accounts, Officer Morelli was in pursuit of a potentially, dangerous suspect."_

_Tank states, "It was a four year old boy who did him in."_

"_There's Eddie," Julie says._

"_Officer Gazzara, can you tell us what happened exactly?"_

_Eddie was standing there on camera shell shocked, "Well, Helen, I'm not sure I can put it into words. I've never seen anything like it. In hot pursuit of a suspect, Officer Morelli stepped in front of a small boy riding his bike. Then, it gets crazy. He fell back on the Big Wheel and knocked the young boy off, who was unhurt. T__he bike rolled down the hill with Officer Morelli. It finally stopped when it hit the fountain and Officer Morelli went into the fountain, breaking his nose from the impact. He also injured his knee and groin. Also, becoming delirious from the shock and a possible concussion."_

"_I am happy to report the Big Wheel was not damaged and returned to the little boy. Let's look at the footage."_

_Stephanie was staring at Ranger._

"_That's me," Caden pointed to the TV showing him pedaling on the Big Wheel._

_The video ends with Joe shouting, "Angel my ass. He's a menace to society. The son of the devil."_

"_Officer Morelli despite his condition was still worried about apprehending the dangerous criminal and not himself."_

"_Look, we're on the news," Julie said._

_The park comes back on the TV, showing Stephanie, Caden on Ranger's shoulders, Tank carrying the Big Wheel, Frank , and Julie walking out of the park._

"_That's all for now. Hopefully, I'll get an update for our 6 O'clock news on Officer Morelli's condition. We are not able to confirm the seriousness of his groin injury, but will try to speak with a fertility specialist on Officer Morelli's options for children in the future. We know he is a popular bachelor around Trenton."_

"_After dealing with my grandson," Frank Plum was ruffling his curly hair, "he may want a vasectomy."_

_Tank chuckling, "Ranger, I feel sorry for you if you ever argue with Bombshell. Look what he did to Morelli."_

_Ranger gulped and looked at a cherub faced Caden, smiling at him, eating his pizza. "We'll never argue."_

_Mr. Pino brought two hot fudge sundaes over and set one in from of Caden and the other in front of Julie. "You're my hero."  
_

"_Thanks." Caden digging into the ice cream._

"_Babe, I need to get a copy of that video. That made my day."_

"_Your day. My week," Tank said._

_Walking towards them, Eddie said "That was my year."_

"_Eddie, how did you keep a straight face when you were being interviewed. Where did the news crew come from.?"_

"_I'll never know how I told that story. KBTN was filming for the Summer concerts this weekend."_

"_Is there someone to take care of Bob?", Stephanie asked Eddie._

"_I will until Joe can get around."_

_Caden questioned, "Who's Bob?"_

"_Joe's dog."_

"_Can we get a puppy?"_

_  
Stephanie looked at Ranger, who shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Tank snickering._

"_Caden, we don't have a big enough house for a puppy. We have Rex."_

"_Darn," he looked from Stephanie to Ranger._

"_How about something smaller like a fish," Ranger said._

_Caden thought about it for a second or two. "Ok, one for Julie and Cassidy, too."_

"_Sure."_

"_I have to take Julie clothes shopping for school after work. We'll get them at the mall."_

"_Babe, after the park, there's no way I could work."_

"_We've only been back at Rangeman for a couple of hours, Ranger."_

"_Tank, anything important going on at Rangeman today?"_

"_No, Lester and Bobby are there. They'll call if they need us."_

"_Let's go to the mall. But first, I think we should take some flowers to the hospital," Ranger said to Stephanie._

"_That's adding insult to injury."_

"_I know."_

_Tank beamed, "I'm in."_

"_Me too," said Stephanie's father._

Caden stating, "_I hope the doctor gives him a shot in the butt." _

_Ranger's cell phone rang._

"_Yo." All he could hear was laughing on the other end. He switched it to the speaker and everyone could hear the laughter. "I think they saw the news."_

_It was Lester trying to speak, "Did that really happen?"_

"_Yeah, except Morelli wasn't chasing anyone. Caden and his dinosaur mowed him over for bothering Stephanie."_

"_Who would have thought looking at that cute little boy."_

"_Everything Ok at Rangeman."_

"_Yes, we keep watching the video."_

"_Don't erase it. We're going to the hospital to visit and the mall. See you tomorrow."_

"_Sure, Boss." and Ranger clicked his phone closed._

"_Mommy, I think he gave my bike cooties."_

"_We'll wash them off when we get home."_

"_I wouldn't want cop cooties on my Big Wheel," Tank was laughing._

_Walking into Joe's hospital room, he was laying in bed, bandages across his face, his knee wrapped, and the leg elevated in a traction unit. Stephanie noticed he was holding an ice pack over his groin._

"_What do you want," Joe mumbled through the bandages._

"_We brought you flowers, Joe," Stephanie set a vase of Sunflowers down on the window sill._

_He saw Caden and held up two fingers forming a cross. "Stay away from me. You're Dennis the Menace come to life!"_

"_My grandson is only four, Morelli," Frank Plum said. "Look at him, he's an angel."_

_Pointing at Caden, "It's no legend. The Jersey Devil exists in him."_

_Tank stepping towards the bed, "Morelli, calm down. You're having a nervous breakdown."_

"_I'll call security."_

"_You took my bike. Now it has your cooties," Caden had moved closer to the hospital bed._

_Joe looked at him and Stephanie saw fear in his eyes._

_Holding up his T-Rex, "If I push this button, his eyes light up." __The dinosaur's eyes glowed green. "What's this one do?", pointing to a button on the traction unit._

_Before anyone realized Caden pushed it or could say "NO", the wires holding Joe's leg elevated slacked, smacking it off the bed, then retracted all the way up. His leg was now almost straight up and down, holding his lower body off the hospital bed. The hospital gown was open in the back and Joe's bare ass was hanging in the air._

_Joe screamed in agony, his eyes bulging, and clutching his groin. __Tank's hand covered Julie's eyes._

"_I see your butt," Caden was pointing. "It's hairy. I'll give you some of my Batman underpants if you don't have any."_

_Ranger immediately hit the button again to lower Joe's leg and him. Joe was moaning and writhing around in pain._

"_Babe, I think we overstayed our welcome."_

_Out in the hallway. Everyone must have thought Stephanie, Ranger, Frank , and Tank escaped from the mental ward. They were leaning against the walls for support, laughing hysterically._

"_I can't believe Caden got him twice in one day," Stephanie tried to get out._

_Tank was clutching his side, "He'll never populate the world with Morelli's now."_

"_Babe, my cheeks hurt from laughing."_

"_Ranger, I don't want to know anything about the anatomy of the man my daughter is married too. I just saw too much of Morelli's"_

"_I mean my face." Ranger poked his head in Joe's door, tears still on his cheeks. He was laying there holding the ice pack over what was left of his family jewels. "If you ever decide on kids, I'll lend you some sperm."_

_Joe picked up a glass of water and threw it at the door missing Ranger._

_Walking to the elevators, Mrs. Morelli and Grandma Bella were coming up the hall. Caden was holding his T-Rex, the eyes glowing again and roaring. Stephanie noticed Joe's grandmother cowered when Caden waved at them._

_Coming back to the Plum house after the mall, Caden's Big Wheel was on the porch, freshly washed of its cooties. Julie and Caden were carrying their fancy tail betas in bags. Stephanie set Cassidy's on the end table. The television was moved into the dining room doorway as far a the cable would go._

"_I don't want to miss the news while we're eating", Frank told them. Mrs. Plum made lasagna for dinner and invited Stephanie, Ranger, and the kids to stay. She also had a big garden salad and garlic bread._

_As they were passing the food, Hunter Parkington came on the TV, "Our top story of the night is the injury of Police Officer Joseph Morelli." They showed the video from earlier in the day. "Let's now go to Helen Acer at St. Francis Medical Center for an update on Officer Morelli's condition."_

"_Good evening. I was hoping to interview Officer Morelli tonight but due to an allergic reaction to some pain medication, Officer Morelli can not speak with us. The doctor's said he should be released in a day or two. In writing, Officer Morelli did indicate while he recuperates, he's taking some time off to go fishing."_

"_He's not allergic to anything," Stephanie said. "And he doesn't fish."_

"_Dr. Wang, a urologist here at the hospital, says with time, Officer Morelli's male parts should return to normal following the groin injury."_

_The camera panned into the hospital room and focused on Joe._

"_What happened to him. He didn't look like that earlier," Ranger said._

_Joe's lean face was now puffy, his eyes starting to blacken from the broken nose, and his lips were swollen and pouty. The white bandages across his nose reminded Stephanie of an angel fish at the pet store.. He was trying to move his lips to talk. They looked exactly moving fish lips. Joe held up a sign for the camera 'BEWARE THE JERSEY DEVIL DID THIS TO ME. HE LIVES'._

_Forks were dropping around the Plum dining room table._

"_He's a fruit cake," Grandma Mazur said. "The Jersey Devil is folklore."_

"_That's all for here, Hunter. Back to you."_

_Caden was standing beside the television holding up his fish. __The fish was watching him through the bag. It's little fish lips moving just like Joe's._

"_Caden, what did you name your fish," Stephanie asked._

"_Joe, Mommy."_


	24. Chapter 24

How Many Children Do We Have?

Chapter 23

After the events of the park and hospital, it was nice to have a couple of blissfully, boring days.

Caden was enjoying his star status. Stephanie had stopped for a latte and the grocery store, people kept asking if "He was the adorable boy on the Big Wheel." Or, "It was so mean of the cop to use it."

Mr. Pino had Caden sign his name on the picture from the newspaper and posted it along side the ones of the "Bombshell Bounty Hunter" on the wall of fame.

Today was the school tour for Julie for the incoming 7th graders. Stephanie dropped Cassidy off her parents and she was right, Ranger was accompanying them to check out the security. Caden pleaded to go so he could see a school.

Before entering the building, Ranger checked out the security cameras outside. Mr. Hooper, the principal, and Mrs. Cramer, the guidance counselor, were greeting the parents and students in the front entrance. Satisfying Ranger's questions on security procedures, they made their way to a table and found Julie's student packet and class schedule.

Next stop was Room 114 where Julie would meet her homeroom and English teacher, Mrs. Del Gotti. She was sitting behind her desk in the empty room.

"Stephanie Plum, I remember you. Mary Lou and you were trouble together."

Stephanie heard Ranger snickering beside her. "Hello, Mrs. Del Gotti. This is my step-daughter, Julie Manoso and my husband, Carlos. This is Caden."

"I hope, dear, you're a better student that Stephanie. If she would have turned in her report on Gettysburg in 11th grade, her final grade would have been much better than a 'C-'. Your sister, Valerie, always turned in her homework."

Feeling guilty she never started the stupid report to begin with, "I'm sorry, Mrs. Del Gotti. If it would help, I'll turn it in with Julie."

"That would, dear. A little late is better than never."

Caden was sitting at a desk like a model student. He raised his hand.

"Yes, young man," Mrs. Del Gotti said, "aren't you the little boy on the Big Wheel?"

"That's me. My mommy works. She takes care of me and my sisters. And, Carlos, but he's not good with babies." Ranger hung his head, he was never going to live down the popsicle thing. "She's busy, so I can help her with her homework."

The teacher was trying not to laugh, "Well, thank you. You must be a help to your Mommy."

"I mop."

Julie's Geography class in room 121 down the hall. Looking at her schedule, it was her third class of the day. The teacher, Mr. Robinski, was a man about Stephanie and Ranger's age.

"Hello, Welcome to Geography. I'm Mr. Robinski, a new teacher here this year."

"I'm Julie Manoso. These are my parents, Carlos and Stephanie."

He shook their hands. Caden was looking around the room at all the maps.

"Who are you?", he said to Caden.

"Caden. I was on TV."

Humoring the little boy, "I thought you looked familiar. You're the boy on the Big Wheel. I bet you were having fun."

"I was."

Mr. Robinski began explaining what they would be doing in the school year. Caden was studying the maps. Ranger walked over beside him.

"What are you looking at?"

"Where do we live?"

Ranger picked him up and stood in front of a map of the United States. "Here's Trenton," pointing to it.

"Where's Mississippi? That's where the man was in the ugly dress."

"Here."

With a finger, Caden traced an imaginary line between the two places. "Mommy came real far to get me and Cassidy, huh."

"Yes, she did." Looking at an actual map, Ranger realized how far Stephanie and Julie traveled by themselves. And most of at night. He regretted he wasn't there with them. Knowing the emotional person his Babe was, that had to be a drive from Hell to Mississippi..

Stephanie walked over to them, "What are you looking at?"

"Mommy, look how far you came for me," Caden traced the path again.

"Caden," Stephanie pointing to the coast of California, "I would have come all the way over here to get you and Cassidy." Tears brimming her eyes.

"Wow!"

"When we started home, we stopped in Memphis," Caden's finger was following Stephanie's across the map.

"We saw Elvis," Caden's eyes big showing his enjoyment, smiling.

"Then we went to Nashville."

He thought for a second, "We saw a big pink guitar on a building." Caden started to strum a pretend one.

Ranger, Julie, and Mr. Robinski were watching the map and the Caden's face as they retraced the crazy trip. His face was just as expressive as Stephanie's

"We drove to Bowling Green and rode in the boat."

"In the cave! We slept in the teepee."

Stephanie moving her finger to the right in Kentucky towards Virginia.

"We saw the flying saucer house and the alligator-snapping turtle," Julie added.

She moved her finger a little more in Virginia, with Caden's following. "What was next?"

"Oh, the man's eyeball!" Caden said looking at Ranger. "We did see it." He had his hand circled over his eye looking through it.

"I believe you," Ranger laughing at him.

"We were driving up in the mountains on the Blue Ridge Parkway." Stephanie was making squiggles with her finger.

Julie said, "The Waterfall. We swam in the waterfall."

Her finger moved up a little more.

"We got attacked by the animals wanting food. Cassidy was laughing when the ostrich put his head in the car." Caden put his hands on the sides of his face like he was looking in a window.

"Then Foamhenge and the Natural Bridge."

"Julie, for an extra point, who owned the Natural Bridge,"

Mr. Robinski asked.

"Thomas Jefferson."

"Good. You'll be able to tell about it in class when we learn about the state maps."

"He was president and wrote a story."

Ranger and Mr. Robinski were laughing. "That's right. You get an extra point, too."

"We started home."

"But we saw the dinosaurs first."

Stephanie's finger ended on Trenton.

"Grandpa was there at home."

"I was there, too." Ranger told him.

"I didn't know you and I can't talk to strangers."

"That's right."

Mr. Robinski said, "It sounds like you had quite a trip. Julie, it will be such a pleasure to have someone in class who it seems can read a map."

"Stephanie showed me and we didn't get lost once."

"I think we should move on to your next room. We've monopolized Mr. Robinski enough."

"I've enjoyed it. I'll see you in two weeks."

They visited Julie's math and science rooms. Stephanie showed her where the cafeteria, gym, and library were in the school. She signed up for the after school soccer league and got a list of clothes and equipment, so it would be another trip to the mall.

As they were walking out of the school, "Mommy, when do I go to school?"

"Caden, pre-school starts in two weeks."

"Do I ride a school bus?"

"No, Caden. Ranger and I will take you. It's at your daycare."

Ranger snorted, "He'd probably tell the bus driver how to drive. Or, run a teacher down with his Big Wheel who gave him too much homework."

"Ranger!"

"Oh," Caden said. "Will I have algebra?"

Stephanie looked at Ranger, "Babe, we're going to be in the principal's office a lot. Or, this is even more scary, he's running Rangeman by the time he's 10."

"When I grow up, I'm going to be King of the Universe," Caden said with a serious face.

Stephanie contemplated that for a moment, "Batman plus Wonder Woman equals King of the Universe."

"Babe, we're in trouble."

"Ranger, you just figured that out."


	25. Chapter 25

**How Many Children Do We Have?**

Chapter 24

Stephanie looked in Ranger's office, it was empty and not that she needed him. Julie started back to school next Wednesday, and she knew once it started it would be difficult to get away with Ranger. So, she went looking for Tank. She tapped lightly on the door and he looked up. "What's up, Bombshell?"

"Is there anything going on that you would need my husband for on Friday? And the entire weekend?"

He quickly looked at his schedule, "No. He's all yours. Does he know?"

"I haven't got that far yet?"

"You're not going anywhere away from me," Ranger said walking into Tank's office and putting his arms around Stephanie and resting his chin on her hair.

"Well, Boss, then I guess you're not going to be here from Friday until Monday."

"Where are we going, Babe?"

"I'm not telling you," a smirk on her face.

"How do you know I want to go?"

"Well, the way I see it. You can trust me and come with no questions or you stay home and take care of three children by yourself."

That got an extra high eyebrow raise, "I'm reminded at least once a day by this midget with an off the charts I.Q., I gave Cassidy a popsicle for lunch. I'm staying home alone with him, I don't think so. Caden could watch the kids."

Tank was laughing, "The mighty Manoso done in by a four year old."

"I take it you're coming then, Ranger."

"Try and stop me."

There were voices coming from the elevator.

"Yours is little. Mine was bigger."

"Mine's big. Right, Grandpa."

"Caden, Julie's fish was bigger."

He came running down the hall, brown curls bouncing, "Mommy, I got a fish!"

Stephanie scooped him up, "You did. Did you like fishing?"

"Yeah. Look," pointing to a bucket Frank Plum was carrying and Cassidy.

Chuckling at his grandson, "Caden insisted we show you."

In a metal bucket, was a small fish about 4 inches long swimming around. Stephanie put him down smiling proudly at his first catch. Ranger, Tank, and Stephanie all looking down in the bucket.

"You should have seen him reeling in the fish. You thought is was a 30 pound bass on the end of the line. He was reeling and tugging. Pumpkin, all the time I've waited for a grandson, it was worth it. After, Caden got his fish, then Julie caught one. Cassidy fell in the water, she's been changed twice."

"Frank," Ranger laughed at the Stephanie's father, "sounds like you've had a full day already and it's not noon yet."

"Yeah, we've had fun, right, Julie?"

"The best, Grandpa. I didn't even mind the worms."

Stephanie looking liked she was going to be sick at the mention of worms. Crawly, icky things. Ranger put his arm around her, "Breathe, Babe."

Stephanie poked Cassidy, "Did you have fun, too?"

She giggled and was watching the fish also.

"Mommy, can I keep my fish, Fred, in the bathtub? We got two."

Tank was rolling with laughter, "Where's he come up with this stuff."

Ranger was shaking his head and put a hand on Tank's shoulder, "Try living with him. When he grows up he want's to be king of the Universe."

"I don't doubt it."

Stephanie was kneeling, looking at her son, "Caden you can't keep the fish." His shoulders slumped at that. "Listen to me, if you take him back so he's with all his other fish friends, you're little fish will be happy. And, he tell all his other friends how kind you were to him and maybe you can catch him again."

Caden took in what Stephanie told him, "Ok, but do fish talk?"

"His lips are moving," Ranger said.

"Caden take me home. Take me home," could softly be heard in a voice that sounded a bit like Lester.

"Mommy, did you hear him? He wants to go back to the park."

"I did."

"Ok, Grandpa, we better take Fred back."

Lester came strolling down the hall, "What's in the bucket?"

Caden looked up at him, "Fred my fish. He's going back to his friends."

"You went fishing and didn't take me?"

"Yes. If you're very good," Caden was shaking his little finger at Lester, "and you promise to listen to Grandpa, then I'll ask Ranger if you can come with us."

Ranger picked him up, trying to look serious, "What if he's not good?"

Caden let out a sigh, "Then I guess he'll be in time-out just like you were."

Tank choked trying to stifle his laughter, "The boss in time-out. I wish I would have been there."

"Stephanie put Caden and I were in time-out for arguing and Dad was causing trouble, so she put him in it too. He almost got ten minutes because he kept talking back to her," Julie explained.

"We miss all the good stuff!", Lester exclaimed.

"Next time I'll call you," Caden was looking at Ranger, who was shaking his head.

"Like you guys don't try and get enough on me."

"Next time we need information, we'll see him," Tank glanced at Caden, who had a wicked grin on his face. "Rethinking the family thing, Boss."

Ranger gave Caden a raised eyebrow and put his other arm around Julie. "Not a chance." A broad smile on his face.


	26. Chapter 26

**How Many Children Do We Have?**

**Chapter 25**

Stephanie was packing her suitcase chuckling to herself. Since she told Ranger just the two of them were going away on Friday, he's been trying to discover where they were going. She found him on her computer at home checking the recent history and the same with her Rangeman one. He searched his and even Julie's at home. She used the computer in Ella's apartment to make the reservations. Ranger pulled up all the recent incoming and outgoing numbers on her cell phone. Mary Lou picked Stephanie up at Rangeman for lunch yesterday so Ranger couldn't track them to the mall. If Stephanie had learned anything from all the time she has known Ranger, it was being sneaking.

This afternoon, Ranger was even checking the withdrawals on-line out of the checking account. So there was no trail, Stephanie withdrew the cash and paid for the bed and breakfast by a money order that she overnighted to the innkeepers.

Caden came into the bedroom. Stephanie was pleasantly surprised when they told the children just her and Ranger were going away. Caden fussed a little that he was staying home. Stephanie's parents were going to stay with the Julie, Caden, and Cassidy here at the townhouse. Her father could watch pre-season football on the big screen TV in the family room. And, Grandpa was also taking them fishing again on Saturday. If they promised to bring Caden something back that wasn't a t-shirt, then he was fine with Stephanie and Ranger leaving.

"Whatcha doing, Mommy," he was crawling up on the bed.

"Packing." Stephanie smiled as her took a short coral baby doll nightgown out of a Victoria 's Secret bag and laid it on top of her clothes.

"What's that?", pointing to the nightgown.

"That's for Ranger."

Caden gave her a curious look as she went into the bathroom to get extra toothbrushes. When she came back, the color baby doll nightgown was gone.

Running into Ranger's office, Caden was looking at him and the coral nightgown in his hand. He walked around the desk and Ranger looked up at him. "What's wrong?"

Frowning, he put the nightgown on Ranger's chest, "You're too big. This isn't going to fit you. Mommy bought you the wrong one." He was holding a thong in his other hand.

"This isn't mine."

"Mommy said it was for you. She put it in her suitcase."

"Come on," Ranger got up from his chair and walked up the steps. Stephanie was standing by her suitcase on the bed.

"Looking for this, Babe," Ranger was holding up the skimpy nightgown and thong.

"You weren't supposed to see that until the week-end. How did you get it?"

"Did you say 'This was for me'. Caden didn't think it was my size. He'll be telling the Merry Men I wear lingerie."

Caden went running from the bedroom laughing.

Stephanie was giggling, Caden did just what she thought he would and took the night gown to Ranger. "I'll have to leave that home now that you saw it, Mr. Manoso."

Ranger walked over to her and started to kiss her boggling her mind. Whispering in her ear, "I haven't seen you in it. Where are we going, Babe?"

"You'll find out tomorrow."

"How do I know what to pack?"

"Pack enough for the week-end. Take a pair of nice pants, jeans, shorts, and shirts. Underwear is optional."

"Babe you're making me crazy."

"I know."

Ranger continued to try and wear Stephanie down all evening long and when they were in bed asking, "Where are we going? Which way do I drive? How long till we get there, Babe?"

At breakfast, Ranger was bordering on obnoxious asking the same questions. "Ranger, you are worse that a little kid at Christmas, you just asked me where we going 6 minutes ago."

"I want to know where we are going," Ranger actually had a whine in his voice.

While Stephanie was loading the dishes in the dishwasher, she laughed to herself. She could see Ranger standing in the entry waiting for her parents. "Ranger, why don't you go put the suitcases in the Porsche."

"I already did that."

"Did you get my make-up bag?"

"Got it, Babe. When are your parents getting here?"

"Where is your patience, Mr. Manoso?"

"It left about the time I saw that skimpy little nightgown. They're here. Let's go."

"Ranger, will you PLEASE let my parents get in the door and I want to tell the kids good-bye."

"Ok, Babe."

Stephanie and Ranger kissed each child good-bye.

"No t-shirt," Caden reminded them.

'We won't," Ranger smirked at him, ruffling his curly hair.

"Pumpkin, go. This is like your mother and I are staying in a hotel. I'll eat your food, drink your beer, and watch your big screen TV. I'm in heaven."

"Go enjoy, Stephanie," Ellen hugged her. "You haven't been alone with Carlos since he got back. You deserve a honeymoon. Your father and I will take good care of them. We'll call you if there is a problem. Please relax with your husband."

Frank shook Ranger's hand and whispered to him, "Think grandson."

Stephanie buckled into the Porsche as Ranger pulled out. Ranger glanced over at her, she was fighting tears, "Babe, they'll be fine."

"Ranger, I haven't even been apart one night from Julie since I brought her from Miami."

It hit him like a ton of bricks, Stephanie hasn't been alone in about nine months. "I'm sorry, Babe. I've been acting like an idiot."

Stephanie gave him a "I forgive you" look and handed him a slip of paper with part of the driving directions.

As they neared the New Jersey-New York border, she handed Ranger another slip of paper, "Babe, can't you tell me where we are going?"

"Ranger, we can't check in until 3, so when we stop for lunch I will tell you, but until then go back into your zone. No more questions until then. If you do badger me with any more questions so you sound like a small child on a road trip, I can promise you this, there will be NO, and I repeat, NO Sex!"

"Babe, you can't do that! All I've had in my head since last night is that skimpy little hot coral number."

"That explains the adventurous behavior last night. And, I thought it was just me."

Ranger flashed her an evil wolf grin, "It's always you, Babe. And what you wear or don't wear."

Pulling in to the lot of a small café in a small town on the Hudson River, Ranger got out of the Porsche and came around to open the door. They stepped into the small café and he directed them to a booth in the back, so course, he could see the door.

A waitress came over with menus and stumbled when she got a full look at Stephanie's husband.

"Ice tea, please," Stephanie ordered.

Ranger said to the waitress, "Make it two."

Looking over the menu, Stephanie knew Ranger was staring at her. She raised her head up, "What?"

"We're having lunch. So tell me where we are going."

The waitress came back for their order. Stephanie ordered a turkey club with fries and Ranger, his usual salad.

"I think we're almost there. It's a bed and breakfast," opening her purse and sliding a brochure across the table.

A grin on Ranger's face as he looked at a picture of a red painted inn.

"I reserved their very private cottage overlooking the Hudson River," Stephanie was pointing to a room with a large four poster canopy bed. "The inn is serves organic eggs. And tomorrow morning while I'm having a facial in the spa, I booked you a massage."

"And, you plan on being out of bed?"

"Look at the food. Do you think I'm going to miss breakfast. I may not be up early like you."

"Babe, maybe I'll sleep in because I think it may be a very late night."

After lunch, Stephanie and Ranger walked along the street going into the various shops. He insisted that they buy t-shirts for the kids knowing Caden didn't want one. There was a bookstore where she found a book on dinosaurs for Caden and fishing book for her Dad. Julie got a spiral sketch pad and colored pencils from the art store. They found a bath and kitchen shop. Stephanie bought a verbena mint body scrub to try at the B and B and a second jar for Grandma Mazur, a pretty flowered teapot with flavored teas for her mother, and a set of rubber ducks for Cassidy.

The Porsche was almost completely filled when they drove the short distance out of the small town to the Hudson River Inn and Spa. Ranger turned left off the main road and drove over a large wooden bridge, up a winding driveway with wild flowers lining it, and stopped in front of a large, romantic red inn with white trim.

"Babe."


	27. Chapter 27

**Minor smut.**

How Many Kids Do We Have?

Chapter 26

Ranger turned the key in the door of the small stone cottage. Before Stephanie could take a step, he picked her up, "Hey."

"I'm carrying you over the threshold." walking through the sitting area and deposited her in the middle of a huge canopy bed.

"Don't move."

He came back and deposited their bags on the floor. Stephanie heard two 'thuds', Ranger relieved himself of his shoes. He was crawling up the bed through the canopy drapes at her. Two more 'thuds' from Stephanie's shoes joining his on the floor.

A lecherous smile on his face, her body was tingling from the nearness of Ranger.

"Want to look around, Ranger."

"Later. I'm alone with you, Babe. Everything will still be here later. No cell phone, no GPS. No one can find us. No little curly headed boy causing havoc."

Her eyes wide, "You turned off your cell phone and GPS."

"Yes, all I care about is having you all to myself for the next few days. Rangeman can turn to rubble. I have enough money for us to live on for 3 or 4 lifetimes depending on how much you buy at Victoria's Secret."

Ranger's dark brown pools were studying Stephanie's face, how the brown curls laid across her forehead, the aqua highlights in her blue eyes, the gentle curve of her nose, the perfect fullness of her lips. She was his wife, his everything.

Somewhere in time, Stephanie wasn't quite sure exactly, possibly the moment they met, Carlos Manoso became embedded in her heart and soul. She came to life because of him. Stephanie loved this man, her husband, and would until the end of time.

"What are you thinking, Babe?"

No hesitation, "I'll love you until the end of time."

Ranger's lips met hers and Stephanie was only aware of them.

Coming up for air, she became aware their clothes had disappeared. "How do you do that? I had clothes on, now I don't," warm hands caressing her skin.

"Technique, Babe. Let me demonstrate," lips were consuming hers again. Ranger's lips alternated between soft and demanding kisses beginning at her lips and languidly working down her body. Her body was a mass quiver resting on the edge when his lips found hers again. Slipping slowly inside her, joined as one, Ranger took Stephanie beyond ecstasy with him.

Stephanie slowly opened her eyes and found it almost 6 O'clock. Ranger's arms were wrapped around her, nestling Stephanie into his chest. "Did you like my technique?"

"Mmmmmm, yes, but I think I may need to try it out a few more times just to be sure," glancing up at her husband with mischievous eyes.

"I'll make sure of it, but we'll need some nourishment to keep trying."

"It would be nice to see the rest of the cottage. All I've seen is the bed."

"Something wrong with that, Mrs. Manoso?"

"No, but I'd like to see what we're paying for."

Stephanie slid out of the warmth of Ranger's arms and went into the bathroom. It was a large bathroom. Halfway up the walls was white wainscoting and above it wallpaper with trailing roses.

Fluffy white towels hung on the racks and stacked in a large wicker basket by the Jacuzzi tub. It sat in front of a window covered with white shutters. Stephanie opened them and was looking out at a small stream that was meandering through the property to the Hudson River.

"Ranger, come here!" Pointing out the window, there were deer drinking in the stream. "We have company."

"I thought you didn't like nature."

"It's not that I don't like nature. It's the bugs and crawly things I don't like. To counterbalance the nature stuff, there's a spa here."

"Babe, you never disappoint me."

After a quick shower, they dressed for dinner. Ranger slipped his jeans back on with a short sleeve Henley. Stephanie came out of the bathroom wearing a bright yellow shirt dress with a wide tiger print belt and matching sandals and large gold hoop earrings. It was short and showed a lot of leg. The top couple buttons were open as were the bottom two.

"Babe, we may not make it through dinner. That dress shows a lot."

With an innocent look, batting her eyelashes, "This. It's something I just picked up."

Ranger got up from a wing backed chair by the fireplace and kissed Stephanie, undoing one more button at the top. "I like the view."

The Porsche stopped at the entrance of the inn. Kelly, who owned the Bed and Breakfast with her husband, Jerry, was sitting on the front porch in a large wicker chair.

"Hi, Stephanie. Is everything Ok with the cottage?'

"Yes, it's very romantic. Can you recommend some place to eat for dinner?"

"There's a little Italian restaurant in town. I haven't been there yet, but a Greek restaurant just opened. I've heard it's very good."

Stephanie turned to Ranger, "I haven't had a gyro in ages."

"Greek it is, Babe."

A man came out the front door carrying large baby bottles,

"Jerry, this is Stephanie and Carlos. We're going down to the barn to feed the baby goats."

"Hi," Jerry nodded at them. "Want to meet our newest additions here?"

"Yes."

Ranger raised an eyebrow, "Stephanie and baby goats," he thought. He grabbed her hand as they walked to the barn.

Inside the barn was a fenced off area with two small baby goats and their mother. One was white with a black spot on its head like the mother and the other was grey. The babies wobbled over to the fence.

"Even though they drink the mother's milk, I give them a vitamin fortified formula. Want to give one a bottle?", Jerry handed one to Stephanie.

Jerry showed her how to hold it and she stepped through the fence. The grey one came over to her and starting drinking.

Ranger was laughing watching Stephanie feed the hungry little goat. She looked over at him. "Caden doesn't need a goat, Babe."

"Please, Carlos, we wouldn't need to get the grass cut. He's so cute."

"No, he wouldn't fit in the Porsche."

"Is Caden your son, Stephanie. I remember when we talked you were just recently married," Kelly asked.

"We have three. Julie is almost twelve, Caden is four, and Cassidy is fourteen months."

"Tell the truth, Caden is 4 going on 30," Ranger added.

"Oh, one of those. Our son was like that when he was little. There was never a dull moment."

"Caden is a trip," Stephanie handed the empty bottle to Jerry. "That was fun. Ready for dinner."

After dinner Stephanie and Ranger walked along the streets of Hudson Falls, looking in store windows and listening to a Jazz quartet playing in the town square. The Porsche parked next to the small cottage, hand-in-hand they walked a path along the river. Standing under a large oak tree, Stephanie was leaning back against Ranger, watching a female deer with two fawns, their white spots practically faded drinking out of a shallow pool.

Opening the door, Stephanie stepped into the sitting area. Looking around for the first time since they arrived, the room had a light green loveseat in front of a massive stone fireplace with floral wing chairs on each side of the fireplace.

"Babe, want some music."

"Ok," disappearing into the bedroom and into the luxurious bathroom. Stephanie had Kelly bring down a bottle of champagne and glasses. The bottle was in a silver ice bucket and sitting on a ledge on of the Jacuzzi with tall flutes. She lit the candles around the bathroom and bedroom while the tub was filling. She added some heavenly scented vanilla bubble bath.

"Ranger, can you help me?"

He came running in and stopped in the doorway, the scent of vanilla caught his nose.

"Can you open this?" Stephanie was sitting amongst the bubbles holding up the two glasses with a seductive smile on her face.

He tossed his clothes on the floor and walked over to the champagne, the cork popping and hitting the window behind the tub. Sliding down beside Stephanie, she handed him a flute.

"To us, Mrs. Manoso," touching their glasses together.

"You like?"

"Very much. You can take me away any time."

"It is beautiful here. And, romantic. Are you enjoying your honeymoon."

"Ah huh," Ranger was nuzzling Stephanie's neck. "Our next one needs to be longer.'

"Next one?"

"Yes, we should plan on going somewhere else."

"I still need a cabin for fishing and what about Rangeman."

"Babe, I told you I can take off when I want. Tank, Bobby, and Lester can handle things and Caden will be taking over in a few years," chuckling at the thought of the little boy.

"I hope he's not running my father ragged."

"Frank loves it."

"I know Daddy loves having a grandson. Even though he's not his biological grandchild, they are so close."

"Babe, anyone would love him except Morelli." Ranger's head was shaking remembering the Big Wheel.

"I think Caden's made an enemy there," Stephanie giggling."Tomorrow, your massage and my facial are scheduled for 10 O'clock."

"What if I don't want to let you out of bed."

"As much I won't want to drag myself away from you, I'm really looking forward to my facial. It's been a while since I've had one."

"Babe, you can go anytime. Go during work while the kids are in daycare or at your parents. I can stay with them, even though Caden will remind I'm not good with Cassidy."

"I don't think I should be leaving work for a facial. And, I hate scheduling something after work when I've been away from them all day."

"You have had the lone responsibility of three children on your shoulders for a number of months, you deserve it. Take the time for yourself. I'll make the appointments and take you myself."

"You have a business to run, not taking me to facials."

Ranger put his hands on the sides of Stephanie's face, "You are my everything. I've worked for the government and trying to make Rangeman what it for so many years, that was all I had in my life. You gave me more. And if I want to take an hour or so off so my wife has a facial, I can do it," kissing Stephanie gently, lifting her into his lap.

"Yes, Mr. Manoso. Now about that technique of yours. I think I need a refresher course."

"My pleasure, Mrs. Manoso."


	28. Chapter 28

How Many Kids Do we Have?

Chapter 27

"Cock-a-doodle-doo. Cock-a-doodle-doo."

Stephanie sat straight up in bed, "Ranger, what's that?"

"A rooster. Time to get up on the farm," chuckling at Stephanie. "Come back here."

She snuggled back down in the thick feather bed and the cozy blankets next to Ranger's side. "That's not all that's up," giggling into his chest.

Instantly, Stephanie was flipped on her back, "Are you complaining? I seem to remember you screaming my name a few times last night."

"It was more than a few."

"Want to scream it again?"

"Whose else would it be?'

Somewhere outside there was another "Cock-a-doodle-doo." And it was.

Seated in front of a large picture window overlooking the pond and terraced flower gardens, Ranger was shaking his head. Stephanie was moaning with every bite of her ham, mushroom, and cheese omelet.

"Ranger, this is almost orgasmic. It's so good."

Raising an eyebrow, "Really, that good."

"But nothing can touch a Ranger induced orgasm. Your technique is utter perfection."

"Glad to hear that, Babe."

"Try this," feeding him a piece of her cherry muffin. "I've never had a muffin like this. The cherries are so sweet. I never thought I could find anyone to rival Ella, but the chef may do it."

After breakfast, Stephanie and Ranger had their spa appointments. Since they were married, Ranger convinced the masseuse to give him his massage in the room where Stephanie was getting her facial. The spa was on the back of the inn as the dining room, but the opposite end of the inn. The large garden windows looked out also on the flower gardens and pond.

Ranger was laying on a massage table watching Stephanie. He could see she was in heaven.

Sighing, "Ranger, you should feel this. My face is just tingling."

Candie, who was giving Stephanie her facial, told her, "It's the mint in the mask. It improves circulation."

"I'm buying some of this."

"Babe, I can make you tingle," a smile on his face.

"Give me your hand," Stephanie rubbed some of the green mask on the back of his hand. "Doesn't that feel good."

Ranger just nodded, his eyes closed. The warm polished river rocks were lined down his back. Stephanie watched the relaxed look on his face.

Stephanie caught Candie occasionally looking over at her husband. She adverted her eyes when she saw Stephanie looking at her. "I'm used to it. He's an Adonis and all mine."

Ranger nodded at the comment.

Stephanie got an idea and wanted to see if Ranger was actually paying attention.

"Feel good." Ranger nodded.

"Can we come back here." Ranger nodded.

"Can I have a Porsche?" He nodded again.

"Can I have a baby." A nod again.

"Can I have twenty-six babies?" He never opened his eyes, but just nodded.

Candie and Jack, Ranger's masseuse, were laughing as Stephanie's requests were getting crazier.

"Can I have the baby grey goat?" Ranger nodded.

"Can I paint you with chocolate and have freaky gorilla sex with you?" He nodded at that.

"Can you get 'Babe' tattooed on your package?" Never flinching, just nodding.

"Ranger, can I spread butter all over your body and have sex with you under a table in a restaurant?" Another nod.

"Can I feed you macaroni and cheese?"

Ranger opened an eye, "No. Did you get me to agree to something?" He raised an eyebrow waiting for an answer.

Jack started, "A Porsche and twenty-six babies."

"I'm taking home the baby goat. I'm going to paint you in chocolate and have freaking gorilla sex with you," Stephanie was laughing at him.

Candie added, "Don't forget you're going to smear butter on him and have sex in a restaurant under a table."

"The best is, you're getting 'Babe" tattooed on your dick," Jack grinned at him singing, "And a patridge in a pear tree.'

"Ok to the Porsche. We better start on those twenty-six babies right now and a bigger house. No baby goat in the Porsche. Of course to the gorilla sex, but I'll paint you. You're the chocoholic. No butter on the temple, but I'll buy out the restaurant and have sex on the table. I'll get 'Babe' tattooed on my ass if you get 'Ranger' on yours.

"I hate needles and 'Babe' has four letters and 'Ranger' has six. That's two more letters of pain for me. No way!"

"You still did pretty good, You're getting a Porsche and lots of sex," Jack said.

"I can drive his Porsche anytime and I get lots of Cuban sex god induced orgasms."

A smug look on his face, "I'll even bring you back."

"Smartass."

After leaving the spa, Ranger and Stephanie walked out the front of the inn. Kelly was on the front porch in the same wicker chair with a laptop. Looking up, "Hi, Stephanie. Hi, Carlos. Enjoy the spa?"

"Very much," Stephanie told her. Her cell phone rang in her purse. She pulled it out and opening it saw the call was from her father, but saw she received a message instead. She didn't know her knew how to do a text message. She opened the message and it was a fish.

"Babe, what's wrong?" She handed Ranger the phone. He just looked at her.

The phone beeped and another message. Ranger started to chuckle and handed the phone back to her. She looked at it and someone sent her a close up picture of a smiling Caden.

The phone rang. "Hello." Stephanie had it on speaker.

"Hi Mommy. Did you see my fish?"

"Yes, Caden. How did you get Grandpa's phone?"

"It was in his pocket."

"Did you take his phone?"

Ranger was laughing listening to the conversation. In the background you could hear Frank telling Caden to give back the phone and Julie saying she'd get it.

"Mommy, my fish is so big. Gotta go. Julie's chasing me."

"Caden, give Grandpa back his phone."

Stephanie could hear Julie, running of feet, and her father yelling something about a running back. Stephanie looked at Ranger, who was still laughing.

"Pumpkin, are you there?"

"Daddy, what's going on?'

"We fishing at the lake and Caden caught a 10 pound bass. I never felt him slip my phone out of my pocket. Julie was chasing him to get the phone and he avoided three tackles. My grandson has the makings of a running back! I'll be on the sidelines for every game."

"No, Daddy, your grandson is a pick-pocket. Who showed him how to send a picture.?"

"Not me. I don't know how to do it. Julie was fishing away from us when Caden took the phone."

"Is everything Ok?"

"Sure, Stephanie. We're having fun. Enjoy the rest of your weekend and we'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye, Daddy."

Stephanie closed her phone and looked up at Ranger, "Babe, he's too smart for his own good."

"Our son, the four year old pick-pocketing Evil Kneival. He must have figured out how to take a picture with the camera phone by himself and sent it. I don't t use the camera on my phone."

Kelly spoke up, "Stephanie, I would have loved to seen that."

"That's nothing. Are you doing anything important on your computer?"

Kelly shook her head and handed the laptop to her. Stephanie typed in the website for the TV station, KBTN, and waited for the clips from the news to load and handed it back.

"Watch this."

Kelly watched the archived film from the news, tears were rolling down her face from laughing. "Oh my God."

"The cop is Stephanie's ex-boyfriend and he was arguing with her. He wasn't chasing anyone when he got mowed down by Caden," Ranger explained.

"Now he's known as 'The boy on the Big Wheel'."

"He is adorable. And very protective of you."

Ranger then explained what happened at the hospital and Pino's between Joe and Caden.

"This all started because of Joe making some rude comments to me when Caden and his sister came to live with me. He kicked him in the shin.."

All three of them were laughing now on the inn's porch. Stephanie pulled a small wallet size of the picture in the living room and showed Kelly.

"You make a wonderful family. Our younger son, Alex, was like that when he was small. There was never a dull moment in this house. Now he runs his own accounting firm in Albany."

"See, I told you, Babe, he'll be head of Rangeman in a few years."

"I'll have to show Jerry that news clip. That must have been something to see."

"Words couldn't describe the incident. It's so unbelievable that it's believable," Ranger told her.

"Carlos, I'll bring your picnic basket down to the cottage in a little while.'

"Picnic basket?', Stephanie asked looking at her husband.

"I thought maybe we could have a picnic by the river for lunch, Mrs. Manoso."

"Really, Mr. Manoso," giving him a sexy smilet.

"Yes, really. Let's go shower and change before lunch arrives."

A blue checkered blanket was spread under a large oak tree by the Hudson River. Stephanie was nuzzled into Ranger's side, watching the waterfall up the river.

"I like how you spend afternoons, Ranger."

"I know a better way."

"Only better."

Picking her up, 'Ok, the only way, Babe."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Happy Labor Day. I'm going camping with Caden.


	29. Chapter 29

How Many Children Do We Have?

Chapter 28

A black SUV was heading out of Trenton towards Newark.

"Mommy, are we poor?'

"Caden, why would you ask that? No, we're not poor?" Stephanie turned to look at the little boy in the backseat. Ranger just raised an eyebrow waiting for an explanation to the question.

"We're going to Ranger's Mommy's house for dinner and going to Grandpa's tomorrow for dinner. Do we have food?"

His head was shaking as he was driving, "Babe, maybe I better get another job so we can afford food."

"We just went grocery shopping. You picked out Rice Krispies. We're just visiting and having dinner. I'll make dinner Monday after Julie's soccer game."

Pointing out the window, Caden yelled, "There's a horse! Pull over."

"Why am I pulling over to look at a horse," Ranger was trying to humor him.

"To count the teeth. Boy horses have forty and girl horses has thirty-six."

"We can just look if it's a boy or girl," Julie chimed from the back. "He's watching Animal Planet."

"Mommy, what's a corkscrew? A pig's penis looks like one."

Stephanie was laughing and almost choked when he mentioned the pig's anatomy.

"Babe, did you find him in a cabbage patch?' Ranger was laughing at the conversation around him. He wasn't in his zone today.

"She found me and Cassidy in a house. You probably fell off the turkey truck," Caden shot back at Ranger.

"It's a turnip truck, not a turkey truck," Julie corrected him.

"Ya, one of those too!"

"Dad, I think you've lost control here."

Glancing at a laughing Stephanie, "Julie, I never had control."

"Thank, God," Ranger parked the SUV in the driveway of a Spanish stucco home. Selena was at the door waiting for them.

"Come in," she said opening the door.

"Hi, Momma," Ranger kissed her.

"Hi, Grandma," Julie followed in.

"Hi, Ranger's Mommy," Caden waved as he passed her.

"You know, Caden, you can call me Grandma, too."

He thought about that for a moment and looked at Stephanie then at Ranger, who was holding his breath not able to imagine what he would say.

"I'll have three Grandma's. Grandma Mazur is crazy. Grandma Plum cooks and cleans. What do you do?"

Mrs. Manoso bent down and kissed him, "I'm Cuban."

"That works."

"Stephanie, dear, how are you and this beautiful little girl?"

"Mum," came from Cassidy.

"I'm fine. That's the only word she'll say. And, I don't know what to say about him," chuckling looking at Caden's cherub face.

"He's precious."

"Grandma, he wanted Dad to stop so we could count how many teeth a horse had."

"I saw that on 'Animal Planet,'" Manuel Manoso said walking into the living room.

Caden added, "And cows give more milk when they listen to music."

"Hello, Poppa."

"Hi, Son. I see you still have your hands full with him." Manuel was rubbing Caden's curls.

Ranger picked up Caden and looked at him, "I'm going to cancel the cable."

"You still fell off the turnip truck," Caden looked right back at him.

"Hey kids."

"Hi Granpa."

Selena whispered to Stephanie, "He's going to give my son grey hair isn't he?'

"I think so. Your son can be intimidating, but Caden doesn't fall for it."

"Let's go out onto the patio. I have some lemonade."

"Momma, I need something stronger," Caden was under his arm wiggling his feet and holding his T-Rex, eyes glowing at Ranger.

"I'll get some beer."

They stepped out onto a covered patio that was surrounded by flowers on three sides giving privacy. There were stone paths winding through the flower beds of roses, wild flowers, and ivy leading to a large fountain in the back.

"Mommy, look at all the flowers," Caden and Cassidy went running into the yard.

"No picking."

"It's ok, Stephanie. Flowers are for picking. This is what I do since I retired from teaching at the university," Manuel explained.

"I've never seen anything like it."

"Come on, Stephanie, let me show you where Ricardo grew up."

"Momma, nothing embarrassing."

"Don't worry, I'll still love you. Can you keep an eye on those two, Ranger?"

"Sure, Babe."

Caden and Cassidy found a sandbox nestled amongst the flowers and were happily digging in the sand.

"Come on, Steph. Wait till you see pictures of Little Ranger," Julie was giggling as Ranger gave her a raised eyebrow.

Stepping back onto the patio with Selena and Julie after touring the house and looking at photographs, Stephanie looked at the scene in the fountain. Caden and Cassidy were playing in the fountain naked at the day they were born, clothes, shoes, and a diaper were laying across the backyard.

"Steph, Dad was watching them."

"I'll get towels," Selena Manoso said.

Stephanie walked behind Ranger, engrossed in a conversation with his father, and squeezed his shoulders.

"That feels good, Babe."

"Ranger, have you been watching the kids."

He glanced at the sandbox and saw it was empty. Stephanie gently turned his head towards the direction of the fountain so he could see the fountain activity. Caden and Cassidy were happily splashing each other.

Manuel was laughing, "I knew there was a reason I put that fountain in.'

Ranger was following Stephanie to the fountain. His head hanging, "I'm in trouble, huh.'

Stephanie glanced over her shoulder at him and smiled.

The fountain was surrounded by ferns, ornamental grasses, and trailing roses. The water flowed over a waterfall into a pool about a foot deep. Caden and Cassidy were standing in the waterfall catching water in their hands and throwing it at each other.

"Mommy, were having fun."

"Mum," from Cassidy.

"I can see that."

"We took off our clothes so they wouldn't get wet."

"Babe, Caden's right."

Stephanie had her hands on her hips, "Ranger, don't push it. You were going to watch them."

"He was drinking beer and talking. So Cassidy and I watched us."

Caden got out of the fountain and was standing in front of Ranger, his hands on his naked, dripping hips, "You're big. You shouldn't let us get in trouble. It's good Mommy watches you or you would be in trouble all the time."

Shaking his head, Ranger said, "I can't win can I."

Stephanie replied, "Nope."

He wrapped Caden in a towel and picked him up, walking back to his parent's house. Julie was gathering up clothes while Stephanie was drying off Cassidy.

"Dad, think you need a time out?" Julie was laughing at him.

Caden patted Ranger's shoulder, "It's Ok. You'll be better when I'm five. Next time we go to the mall. We'll buy you a book on kids.'

Ranger let out a groan, "Thanks."


	30. Chapter 30

How many Children Do We Have?

Chapter 29

The telephone was ringing and Stephanie ran to grab it but a little curly headed boy got to it first.

"Hi, Grandma. Mommy's coming."

"Hello, Mom."

"Stephanie, it's your mother. Do you think you could come over a little earlier before dinner."

"Yes. Why?"

"Your father bought a football and he can't wait to play with Caden. He's driving me crazy."

"Sure, how about I come over about 5 O'clock. Ranger got called out on a break-in and I'm not sure when he'll be back."

Stephanie and the children walked into her parent's house and her father was instantly up greeting them. Football in hand.

"Hi, Grandpa," Julie hugged him.

"Hi, Jules."

"Hi, Grandpa," Caden jumped up into his arms.

"Hi, Caden. Look what I got," Frank was holding the football.

"Are we going to play?"

"Go look at the backyard. It has grown stripes," Grandma Mazur said, shaking her arms like she was doing a wrestling hold. "Wrestling is my kind of sport. Those big guys in those tight spandex shorts."

Frank told them "Football is America's game. My grandson has the makings of a running back in the Super Bowl. I'll be sitting on the 50 yard line."

Walking out to the backyard, Stephanie couldn't believe what her father did. He used spray paint and made a grid on the grass. He made an end zone and marked off five sections to get to the end zone at the far end of the yard.

"Where's Ranger?"

"He had an emergency call, Daddy."

"You up for some football, Pumpkin.?"

"Jules, the two of us against Caden and Grandpa," Stephanie asked her.

"Ok, Steph."

"If you get touched, then you stop. We'll flip to see who goes first."

Frank got a coin out of his pocket. "Call it, Julie."

"Heads."

"It tails. Caden and I go first."

Mr. Plum pitched the football to Caden. He started to run towards the end zone. Stephanie went to touch him and he ducked under her arm, heading to score. Julie ran at him and Caden was able to reverse his direction and run through Stephanie's legs, crossing into the end zone.

"I scored, I scored. I got a touch down." Caden was in the end zone dancing around shaking his butt at them. Then he spiked the ball just as the players do on TV.

"Ok, Jules. Let's show them what we can do."

Stephanie threw the ball over her father and Julie caught it. As she touched the ball, Caden came running around and before Julie could take two steps, he got her. On the next play, Julie tossed the football to Stephanie and she was able to advance up to the second line from the end zone.

"Ok, Julie. It's our last chance to score," Stephanie told her and she explained a play.

Julie ran into the end zone and Stephanie tossed the ball to her. She caught it but Caden tackled her to the ground.

"I scored."

"Darn," Stephanie's son stomped his foot.

"When do I get a turn," Ranger came out the back door. "Julie, that was a good touchdown. Nice tackle, Caden."

Ranger was laughing at the backyard. "Frank, I think you outdid yourself," walking over to Stephanie, he kissed her. "Hey, Babe."

"Everything Ok on the break-in? You can take my place and I'll go help my Mom."

"Yeah, cops got them. Two teenagers broke into Harry's Auto Parts."

Stephanie went to the backdoor to tell the football team it was time for dinner. She stood there and watched the play. Julie tossed Ranger the ball. He made a step towards the end zone.

"You're not scoring!" Caden yelled, launching himself through the air and getting Ranger right in the chest and they were going backwards. Frank and Julie were looking down at Ranger who has laying on the grass. Caden was sitting on his chest.

Stephanie ran out, "Ranger, are you ok?"

"He got me in a flying tackle across the chest." Blinking his eyes and trying to catch his breath

"I got the ball," Caden was holding up the football. "You, Ok?"

"Now I know how Morelli felt. I'm getting pads for the next time I play with you," Ranger was holding Caden up above his chest, he was waving the football as if he was flying.

He looked down at Ranger and gave him a devilish grin, "You didn't score."

After dinner, they played more football. Even Cassidy was in the end zone.

"This was a good Sunday afternoon," Frank said as Stephanie and her family were leaving. "I think a re-match next week."

"Let me get some pads," Ranger said rubbing his chest.

Later in the evening, Stephanie and Ranger were soaking in the bubble filled Jacuzzi after the children were in bed.

"Ranger, are you sure your ribs aren't broken. Look at the bruise on your chest from Caden."

"I've been shot, in fights, but that little boy put everything into a tackle. It hurts."

"Let me kiss it and make it better," Stephanie was putting light kisses on the large bruise.

"Oh yeah."

"Does that feel better?"

"Mmmm. Let's get out, and I'll show you where it really hurts, Babe."


	31. Chapter 31  Adoption

_How Many Kids Do We Have?_

_Chapter 30_

_Stephanie, Ranger, his attorney, and all three children were sitting in a empty courtroom at 9 O'clock in the morning. The morning sun was shining through the top of the stained glass windows of the ornate courtroom. The ceiling was domed with gold trim all around the ivory walls. The courtroom benches glistened with polish._

_Glad they made it on time. Stephanie wore a long pale blue dress that buttoned down the front. Julie decided on a white shirt with her long navy skirt. Cassidy was dressed in a blue and green striped dress with a white pinafore over it and a blue bow in her hair for a Pebbles' style._

_Ranger was looking delectable in his charcoal Armani suit with a grey and blue striped tie and Stephanie made sure he knew it when she kissed him before leaving the house. Caden chose his navy pants and a red and blue striped polo shirt after Stephanie told him he couldn't wear his Sponge Bob t-shirt._

"_This is a very simple procedure," Attorney Fischer explained, _"_it should only take about 10 minutes."_

_Ranger laughed, "With him involved," nodding at Caden sitting on the bench seat next to Stephanie, "this could be hours."_

"_Since the children are minors, I am representing their legal rights in the adoption today."_

_The back courtroom door opened and in walked Stephanie's parents and Grandma Mazur._

"_Hi, Grandpa," Caden ran to him._

"_Daddy, what are you doing here?"_

"_This is an important day. We wouldn't miss it." Frank sat Caden back down next to his daughter._

_The door opened again. In walked Ranger's parents._

"_Momma, what are you doing here?", Ranger asked them._

"_Ricardo, it's not everyday we get two new official grandchildren and Julie gets a new mother."_

_Caden was waving at everybody._

_Next to walk through the door were Tank, Bobby, and Lester._

"_We want to see if you survive this," Lester told his boss laughing._

"_Babe, everybody's here to see what the midget is going to do." __Caden looked up at him and gave Ranger a big grin._

"_We're in court. You have to sit here and be quiet, Caden."_

"_Ok, Mommy."_

_A side door opened and a court reported took her place and a bailiff walked out, "All rise for the Honorable Mary C. O'Brien."_

_Everyone no sooner stood up when she motioned for everyone to sit back down._

"_Judge O'Brien," the tall skinny bailiff began, "this is an adoption hearing of Caden and Cassidy Plum and Julie Manoso. The children are represented by Attorney Fischer."_

_Attorney Fischer stood, "Your Honor, Ricardo Manoso and Stephanie Plum were recently married. Caden and Cassidy are Mrs. Manoso's children. Julie Manoso's mother was killed earlier this year. Mr. Manoso travels extensively related to business and has been out of the country for long periods of time. Mr. Manoso is adopting Caden and Cassidy. Mrs. Manoso is adopting Julie Manoso."_

"_Mommy," Caden was pulling on Stephanie's dress and whispering, "she's wearing one of those ugly dresses."_

"_Caden, sssssh," Stephanie put her finger to her lips._

'_It's ugly."_

"_Excuse me, Attorney Fischer," the judge said, "but I think this young man has something to say. Come here, young man. Everyone gets a chance to talk in my courtroom."_

_Caden got off the seat and walked towards the Judge's bench._

_Stephanie looked at Ranger, apprehension on her face. Turning to glance at her father, Frank Plum was grinning ear to ear._

"_Babe, lets pretend we don't know him and make a run for it."_

_Caden got up on the witness chair next to Judge O'Brien and raised his hand, "I'll tell the truth."_

_Julie laughing, "Steph, I hope I don't pee my pants."_

_Ranger's head was hanging, "Too much TV."_

"_What is it you would like to tell the court?" Judge O'Brien was looking over the desk at Caden trying not to laugh at the small boy with curls._

_He stood up on the chair and leaned on the desk, "You're very pretty."_

"_Thank you."_

"_My Mommy is pretty, too."_

"_Yes, she is."_

"_Babe, he's sucking up to the judge. I hope Vinnie can bail us out."_

"_Why do you wear that ugly dress?"_

_Stephanie's hand flew to mouth to stifle "Oh my God!"_

"_This," the judge pinched the black robe between two fingers, "It's part of my job. And, I agree with you, it is ugly."_

"_They should make them in colors, but not orange. You don't want to look like you're in jail."_

_Stephanie murmured to Ranger, "My son, the fashion critic."_

"_Babe, I think we can still get away."_

_Judge O'Brien told Caden, "I'll mention that at my next judges' meeting. How about I just take this ugly thing off."_

"_Ok, but do you have something under that. I'd wear my Sponge Bob pajamas." _

_Judge O'Brien took off the black robe and put it on the back of her chair. "Is there anything else?"_

_Caden scrunched up his face to think about it, "No."_

_Ranger let out his breath._

"_Well since you're up here, Caden, I'll ask you a couple of questions."_

"_Ok," his elbow was resting on the desk and his head was in his hand._

"_Do you know why we are here today?"_

"_So we're all the same. Mommy married Ranger," pointing from Stephanie to Ranger. "He's a boy and he can't be a Plum so we have to be Manosos, but 'Plum' is easier to say than 'Manoso'."_

_Stephanie whispered giggling, "Ricardo Carlos Plum."_

_Ranger shot her an eyebrow._

"_That's Ok with you?" the judge asked._

"_Yes, he hasn't fed Cassidy anymore popsicles for lunch and Mommy likes him. Ranger gets in trouble sometimes, but she still married him."_

_Snickers could be heard around the courtroom and Ranger knew the Merry Men would get him on this._

"_Then, I guess we can continue."_

"_My sister, Julie, has a geography test today so she has to go to school. I'm in pre-school. I waiting for them to teach me algebra. __I already know my alphabet. You know what?"_

"_What", Judge O'Brien was leaning closer to Caden on the desk._

"_That's my sister, Cassidy," pointing to the baby, "she's a baby and she only says 'Mum'. I think we're done now." Caden reached out his hand to shake Judge O'Brien's hand. "Nice to meet you."_

"_You, too. We'll finish this up."_

"_Babe, this was to take 10 minutes. It's been over thirty."_

_He got down off the chair and sat beside Stephanie, "You did good, Caden," kissing him on his head._

_He looked up at Ranger, who was shaking his head, smiling, "You're an original."_

_The adoption hearing finished in about 45 minutes. Attorney Fischer shook Stephanie and Ranger's hands, "I can say that was the craziest adoption hearing I've ever handled. Good Luck!"_

_Judge O'Brien came back through the side door and handed Julie and Caden large multi-colored lollipops and pretzels for Cassidy._

"_Thanks," Caden told her._

"_Thank you," from Julie._

"_Mr. and Mrs. Manoso, I want to tell you I wish my courtroom was happy like this everyday. He's adorable."_

"_You want him," Ranger chuckled looking at Caden in Frank Plum's arms. Caden shot back a squinty eye look at him._

"_That's my grandson you're talking about, Ranger," Stephanie's father smacked him in the arm._

"_If you need me again, you have my number. Mommy can bring me back to help you," Caden told the judge._

"_Thank you, I'll remember that. It will be about 6 weeks until the updated birth certificates arrive. Just keep the paper with the court seal handy in the interim."_

_Stephanie shook the judge's hand, "Thank you."_

"_Good luck to all of you."_

"_Thanks, we'll need it with him, Judge O'Brien," Ranger shaking hands._

_Everyone was standing on the sidewalk outside the courthouse after the adoption hearing. _

"_Where should we go celebrate tonight?" Ranger asked already knowing the answer._

"_Pino's," Caden and Julie were jumping around. "And mini golf."_

"_Miniature golf?" Ranger looked at them, then at Stephanie, "Babe, I'm not sure when I played the last time."_

"_You're afraid I'll beat you. I didn't let you score in football," Caden was standing staring up at Ranger._

"_Listen, Midget," Ranger picked him up so they were eye level trying to look menacing, raising an eyebrow, "I'll take you on."_

"_You'll be eating my dust, Buster."_

"_Can we come, too, Dad. You never play with us anymore," Lester leaned his head on Ranger's shoulder with a sad face._

"_Ranger, they're from your side of the family," Stephanie told her husband._

"_Somehow, I don't think I can avoid it. You three clowns will show up anyhow."_

"_Selena, the first time I met your son, I was afraid to breathe. This four-year old sure has no fear of him," Frank Plum said to Ranger's parents._

_"I think our son has his hands full with him."_

"_We've been in third world countries, and he's made kids run screaming. This one will challenge him to his face and call Ranger names," Tank was shaking his head._

_Ranger was still holding Caden up, "What are we going to do with you?" _

"_Keep me cause I'm cute and adorable." The little boy reached out and with two fingers and pushed Ranger's mouth into a smile._

"_Mr. Manoso, just wait until our son is a teenager."_

"_I expect to be drinking a lot by then, Mrs. Manoso."_


	32. Chapter 32

How Many Kids Do we Have?

Chapter 31

After dropping Julie off at school, Ranger and Stephanie were going back to Rangeman. Ranger's parents went to Philadelphia to check out a Cuban exhibit and would be back for dinner at Pino's and miniature golf. They decided to stay again at the townhouse instead of driving back to Newark. Frank, Ellen, The Merry Men, and Grandma Mazur were also going to play golf after dinner. Caden begged to come to work and being they would be going to lunch shortly, Ranger thought it would be ok. The office supplies that Stephanie ordered came and she figured Caden could help pass them out.

Since Caden was going to be Supply Man, he had Stephanie make a big "S" and taped it to his shirt and wore a towel from the gym for a cape. Cassidy was playing in the large supply box with the blocks, blanket, and a doll Stephanie had in the diaper bag by her cubicle.

"These go to Ranger," handing Caden a pack of hanging folders for his files.

"Ok," Caden disappeared in the direction of his office.

Ranger looked up from the laptop to see Caden standing by his desk with a big "S" on his chest and a cape, "Who are you?"

"Supply Man. Here's your stuff and a pen."

"Thanks."

The little boy looked at the computer screen, "Whatcha reading?"

"A report someone sent me on investing money." Ranger was reading an e-mail from his stockbroker on potential stock purchases for some rather new and growing companies.

"What's the apples for?"

"A company that makes food with apples."

"I eat apples. Everybody eats apples except Cassidy. She doesn't have a lot of teeth."

"Think I should buy apples to make some money?"

"If you made enough could Mommy get new shoes. She likes them. Maybe the necklace she likes at the mall, too."

"What necklace, Caden? Her birthday is in a couple of weeks." Ranger was trying to find someting special to get Stephanie for her upcoming birthday and maybe Caden could assist with that.

"It has our birth colors on it. One for you, me, Cassidy, and Julie. The birth colors hang from a heart."

"If we went to the mall, would you be able to show it to me?"

"Sure, we're there all the time. Mommy won't buy it because she doesn't have enough money. She looks at it all the time."

"Why don't you and I go to the mall when Mommy goes home to meet Julie's bus."

"Ok, but don't tell Mommy."

"I won't"

"Gotta go. There's more supplies. Supply Man has a job to do."

Ranger sent an e-mail to his stockbroker to buy stock in the Apple growers. "If this makes money, the boy is a genius," he thought.

When Stephanie, Ranger, Supply Man, and Cassidy came home after lunch at Subway, Ranger told her he forgot a contract that was coming up for renewal at Rangeman and wanted to get it. Caden still had the "S" on his chest and cape decided to go with him. Stephanie was going to put Cassidy down for a nap and wait for the bus while they were gone.

Caden or Supply Man took Ranger to the jewelry store and showed him the necklace. It was a "Y" necklace with a heart in which the birthstones dangled from it. He gave the jeweler the months of June, August, and November for the children and wanted for Stephanie's birthday. They then went back to Rangeman so he could get a file to take home.

"You did good, Supply Man."

"Thanks. Dad."


	33. Chapter 33

How Many Kids Do We have?

Chapter 32

Ranger was sitting at the tables in the back of Pino's looking at every face. His wife was beside him. The woman who stole his heart and gave him life he could never have dreamed. His daughter on the other side of him. Stephanie was feeding Cassidy and Caden was beside the baby. Three children. He always knew Julie was there in the background of his life, but now she was here permanently and he was so proud of her. How do you describe Caden? He was so adorable sitting there with a 'G' now on his shirt for 'Golf Man'. Ranger chuckled to himself when he asked Stephanie was letter golf started with and said he needed a 'G'. She never questioned him nor discouraged him from wearing it, she encouraged his imagination. If he could have described his own ideal of a son, Caden would be it. Cassidy was still somewhat of a mystery, but each day, Ranger saw the independence growing in her. Curious, just like her brother, and stubborn like Stephanie.

Across the table were Frank and Ellen Plum and Grandma Mazur. Ellen was always in favor of Stephanie marrying Morelli, but once she realized him for the womanizer that he was, she came over to Ranger's corner. And, finally starting seeing Stephanie for the unique individual she was. Frank wasn't only his father-in-law, but his friend. He had casually starting dropping in at Rangeman or taking Ranger to the garage for a cigar after Sunday dinners. Grandma Mazur had seen through him from the start how much he cared for Stephanie but didn't want to admit.

On the other side of Julie were his parents. People who raised him but had become very distant figments in his life. A lot of it was his fault, he buried himself in Rangeman and never made a real effort to stay in touch. But, here they were and couldn't be happier for the newest members of the Manoso clan.

Rounding out were Tank, Bobby, and Lester. The four of them had been in the Army and Rangers together. They had seen more of the bad things in life, but were constants in his life after all these years. And, Stephanie made sure they were aware the three of them weren't just friends, but family.

His cell phone was ringing and brought him back to Pino's.

"Yo," Ranger answered. "Really, you're kidding. No go ahead with 1000 more. Thanks." He closed his phone and was really laughing.

"Ranger, what's wrong?"

Everybody was waiting for Ranger to explain.

"Babe, I can't believe this. That was my stockbroker. I purchased some shares in an Apple Farmers Association today on the recommendation of a certain little boy. The stocks went up."

"Did we make money, Ranger-Dad?", Caden asked.

"Yes, we did."

"Yeah," his arms moving in a circular motion, "Mommy can get new shoes."

"Why would I buy new shoes?"

"Because you like them."

"My grandson is a genius! Ranger, I need to get some of these apple stocks."

"Us, too," Manuel Manoso agreed.

The Merry Men added, "Buy us some, too!"

"Babe, I think we should get him tested for his IQ."

"Ranger, I don't need to get him tested. I know."

Stephanie whispered to Julie and she went over to the bar and came back with a Rubik's cube. Handing it to Caden, he looked at it and within a matter of a number of turns solved it. Handing it back to Stephanie.

"Shit," was all Ranger said.

"Grandpa, I need to go potty."

"We'll be back," Frank said and put the Rubik's cube on the bar.

"He really is that smart."

"He did that for me shortly after he came to live with me and Julie. I want him to be a little boy, not some genius who is pushed along in life."

"I agree, Babe. What's he up to now?"

Caden and Frank were coming back from the bathroom when he stopped Mr. Pino and told him something. Mr. Pino looked at Frank and nodded, then disappeared in the kitchen while they came back to the table.

Next, Mr. Pino came out and carried a sundae over to the table where Joe Morelli was sitting with Eddie and Carl. Joe looked over at the Manoso's table.

"Caden had a sundae delivered to Joe so his leg felt better."

"He'll probably choke on it," Ranger smirked.

Stephanie's friend, Gayle, and a little red-haired girl walked over to their table.

"Gayle, how are you?"

"Good. This is Emmie. She's been staying with me. I heard about the adoption hearing today at the courthouse. Judge O'Brien was enthralled with Caden."

"Hi, Emmie," Caden came over and shook the little girl's hand, "I'm Caden."

"Hi," she was hiding behind Gayle.

"Would you like to join us?" Ranger asked.

Stephanie elaborated, "It's adoption pizza and miniature golf tonight."

"I'm Golf Man," Caden said pointing to the 'G' on his chest.

The Merry Men brought another table over to make more room and Lester put two empty chairs next to him. The pizzas came out, delivered by Mr. Pino.

"Ranger, do you think all of us will be able to play miniature golf together?"

"Of course, Babe. I bought out one the 18 hole courses for tonight."

"Don't you think that's a little extravagant?'

"The apples made money today. So besides new shoes, they paid for miniature golf. Do you think Gayle would come? I think Lester's in love. And, so is Caden."

Looking down the table, Lester and Gayle were talking. Caden and Emmie were waving at each other.

Before leaving Pino's, Caden walked over to the table where Joe was, "How's your leg?"

"Better. Did you send over the sundae?"

'Yes. I got adopted again today. If you were nicer, maybe someone would adopt you?"

"Thanks."

"Steph, I was at the courthouse today and I heard about the adoption hearing. Caden was the talk down there," Eddie was laughing.

"That's our son," Ranger said proudly.

"Let's go play golf, Mommy. I'm beating Ranger-Dad tonight."

"Come play with us. We have a whole course for the night," Ranger told the table.

"Thanks, I'll pass. I have to go feed Bob," Joe mumbled.

Eddie and Carl looked at each other, "Any bets going on about miniature golf."

Eddie shrugged his shoulders, "I'm game."

Carl nodded, "Me, too."

"Mary Lou, Lenny, and the kids are coming down," Stephanie told them.

It was mass chaos at Trenton Putt-Putt when the adoption party descended on the golf course. Lester got a ride with Gayle and Emmie. Caden got a hole-in-one on Hole #2 and was beating Ranger by two strokes. Ranger had rented the dinosaur course. On the seventh hole, you had to hit the ball hard enough to get it over the swamp. Caden's ball made it, but Ranger's ended up in the water. It took Ranger four attempts to get the ball in the cup, while it was two for the little boy. That's when Ranger threw his club.

On the ninth hole, it was a Par 2 in which you had to hit the ball through the T-Rex's mouth to get to the cup. Caden walked around the hole and looked at where the hole was on the other side of the mouth. He put the ball down and putted. As the ball went through the mouth, Caden was swaying with the ball.

"Come on ball," he yelled as it went right in the cup.

Ranger was up next. Caden walked over to him and wiggled his finger for him to come here. Ranger knelt down. Caden put his arm around his shoulder, "Be the ball. Think happy like the ball, Ranger-Dad."

"Thanks for the advice, Golf Man."

Ranger took a deep breath and putted. The ball went through the dinosaur's mouth and hit the back wall. It had enough of a slant that ball rolled directly into the hole.

"If you're nice to your ball, it's nice to you," Caden smiled at him before he walked off to help Emmie with her shot.

Stephanie was waiting for Cassidy to take a turn with the plastic baby clubs on hole #9. Ranger walked over and kissed her, "Babe, he scares me sometimes with his logic."

"The mind of a four-year old genius it's a scary place, Ranger. I just accept it."

Gayle walked over to them. "Look, Caden's walking Emmie to the next hole holding her hand. That's too cute!"

"Future prom dates," Stephanie told her. "How long is Emmie staying with you?'

"I don't know. She was placed with two foster families but both couldn't handle her temper. I haven't seen anything of it since she's been with me. I'm thinking it was for attention."

"She's cute. You're thinking of keeping her aren't you?"

"Yes. If you had to do it all over, would you still adopt Caden and Cassidy again?"

Stephanie glanced at Ranger, "I'd do it all over again. They may not be my biological children, but I couldn't love them anymore if they were. Every night when I tuck them in and look at them sleeping in their beds, I know how lucky I am. If I had to go to Mississippi again, I wouldn't hesitate."

"I think your Emmie has found a boyfriend," Lester told Gayle.

"I see that."

"Ranger, I think Caden is waiting for you," Stephanie was pointing to him waiting at the next hole.

"Let me go get beat."

"I've been waiting for you," Caden told him with the little red haired girl.

"What do you have a hot date or something."

"Something like that. I want to buy Emmie some ice cream when we're done."

Stephanie was holding Cassidy laughing, "Ranger, they're too cute."

On this hole, the putt had to be timed perfect. A stegosaurus head was moving back and forth over the opening. Caden putted and his ball soared right through, landing about 6 inches from the whole. He got it in with the next perfect putt.

Ranger putted and his ball hit the head and rolled back. "Damn," he muttered. After the third attempt, Ranger smacked the dinosaur head with the club. Caden was standing by him tapping his foot in time with the head's movement.

"Now," he told Ranger and the ball glided through the opening.

By the time they finished, Caden won by 11 strokes over Ranger. He handed him some money for ice cream. Grandma Mazur had to be helped off the Brontosaurus she was sitting on, waving her club, yelling "Ride 'Em, Cowboy." Ranger had only thrown his club twice more. One time is sliced the geranium flowers off a beautiful blooming plant so it was half it's size.

As they were leaving, Caden walked Emmie to Gayle's car. They had made a date to play together at the townhouse, Gayle and Lester were going to have lunch, and the owner told Ranger he hoped he wouldn't be back anytime soon.

Caden was teasing Ranger, "See, I told you, Ranger-Dad, I'd win."

"I heard you."

Julie and Stephanie were laughing. "Dad, I thing you have some anger management issues."

"No, I got beat by a four-year old midget."

"'You, gotta love me, Dad," Caden had a big broad grin on his face that Ranger could see in the rear-view mirror.

"And, I do."


	34. Chapter 34

How Many Kids Do We Have?

Chapter 33

Stephanie was talking to Ella in the kitchen at Rangeman, "Ella, will you make sure my delivery gets up to the 5th floor conference room."

"Of course, Stephanie dear, I can't wait to see what you have planned for Carlos. Can't you give me a hint?"

"No. You'll know when you see it. Thanks, Ella. I hope he'll like it."

She headed down the hall towards the conference room for the morning meeting. Stephanie sat down in her usual seat at the back table and felt the tingle in her spine letting her know Ranger was near.

"Hey, Babe," kissing her hair as Ranger passed her to take his place at the front of the room. The Merry Men filed in and all the other Rangeman employees for the morning briefing.

Ranger had just finished up when there was a noise in the hallway. "Wah, Wah, Wah!"

There was Ella directing a big white bird into the conference room.

"I'm here for a special delivery," the bird said.

Ranger stopped talking and stood there with his mouth open looking at the big bird.

"Him?" the bird pointing to Cal.

"No," Ella said.

"Him? He looks big and strapping," pointing to Lester.

"No!" Ella said again.

The bird was now up to Ranger, "Him? Really?"

"Yes," Ella said.

The white bird walked over to Stephanie sitting there trying to keep from laughing, "You're Stephanie, right?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure it's him?" pointing to Ranger.

Stephanie nodded.

"Ok, if you're sure." The bird walked over to Ranger, who had a confused look on his face.

"Here, these are for you," handing Ranger a bouquet of pink and blue balloons attached to a balloon baby in a diaper.

"I'm holding a meeting here. So, why is Big Bird here?"

"Hey dummy. I'm not Big Bird. He's yellow and I'm white. Don't you know a stork when you see one. I'm here to deliver a message. Once upon a time, there was Stephanie and Carlos sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G."

Everyone started spelling with the stork.

"First comes Love, then comes Marriage. Along comes Carlos pushing a baby carriage."

Everyone was repeating the poem with the stork.

Stephanie was holding her breath waiting for Ranger's reaction to their news. He was standing there looking at Stephanie. His eyebrows shot up and he mouthed "Baby."

She nodded at him. Ranger had her in his arms within two steps and swinging Stephanie around.

"We're having a baby!"

"You aren't too bright. What else does the stork deliver?" the bird chirped at him.

All of Rangeman was cheering.

"I'm not done," the stork said. "I have some things for you."

He handed Ranger a rattle, a pair of white booties, a copy of 'The Guy's Guide to Surviving Pregnancy, Childbirth, and the First Year of Fatherhood', a pack of diapers, and stuck a cigar in his mouth.

"Congratulations, Dad. I'll see you in a few months," and the stork was out the door.

"Congratulations, Boss," Bobby said shaking his hand. "You did good, Stephanie."

"I was scared when the stork was pointing to me, Stephanie, but I'll more than volunteer the next time you want to make a baby,"

Lester kissed Stephanie on the cheek.

"Watch it, Santos."

"Congratulations, Ranger. Congratulations Bombshell," Tank was hugging them both. "That was something. He thought it was Big Bird. He better get his birds straight before that baby comes.'

"Thanks, Buddy."

"Thank you, Ella, for your help," Stephanie and her were hugging.

"It's not too many times when I can say I've seen Carlos speechless," she laughed walking out the door.

"Babe," Ranger was smiling at her. "I guess that bed and breakfast worked."

"I'd say so, Mr. Manoso."

"You're sure. A real baby."

"I've taken three pregnancy tests and all said I was pregnant. And, that's the only way it comes out, real. Have you changed your mind?"

Shaking his head at her, "No way, Mrs. Manoso. I couldn't be happier."

Ranger had Stephanie's face cupped in his hands looking at her, "You are so beautiful, Stephanie," gently lowering his lips to hers.

Stephanie was carried into Ranger's office, he kicked the door shut, and sat down at his desk.

"You thought the stork was Big Bird," Stephanie was laughing at him.

"They all look alike. Big and fluffy."

"I'll let Caden straighten you out on who's who."

"Great. A lecture from a four-year old."

"This makes four."

"So, we'll go for an even dozen."

Stephanie rolled her eyes, "We'll push the other eight out of your body."

"I don't have the right parts for that, but I have for making babies," giving Stephanie a raised eyebrow, then kissing her. "Do you feel Ok?"

"I've been fighting tiredness for about the last week. It should pass after the first trimester. So far, I haven't had any morning sickness. My boobs are so sore, though and I have an appointment with an OB/GYN next week."

"I'll take you. I can give these a little tender loving care," his fingers brushing her chest. "How about cutting back on your hours and we'll get Kate to come twice a week to clean and do laundry."

"Ranger, I'm pregnant, not an invalid."

"I just want you to take of yourself and our baby. Not worrying about the household stuff," he was now rubbing small circles over her flat stomach. "Let's go home and spend a quiet day. I'll go later and pick-up Cassidy and Caden at daycare."

"We have work to do."

"Nope," Ranger got up with Stephanie still in his arms, "there is nothing here that's more important than you and our baby. This can wait until Monday."

"I can be pregnant and walk at the same time."

Ranger carried her to the conference room, "Get my book. I got reading to do," then headed for the elevator. "We're going home, Tank. You're in charge," calling over his shoulder as they got in the elevator.

"I love you, Babe."

"I love you, Ranger."


	35. Chapter 35

How Many Kids Do We Have?

Chapter 34

Stephanie and Ranger left Rangeman and headed straight for the Plum's house hoping to beat the 'Burg" grapevine. Just as they stepped on the front porch, her cell phone rang. No such luck, they were too slow.

"Hello," she answered.

"Stephanie Michelle Plum, this is your mother," Ellen said.

"Hi, Mom."

"Why do you sound so close!"

"Ranger and I are in the living room."

"Oh," Stephanie's mother, father, and Grandma Mazur walked in from the dining room. "How could you do it to this poor man."

"Do what? I thought you would be happy, I'm married and pregnant."

"But, not by Cookie Monster. The ink is not even dry on your marriage license."

"That's insane. Cookie Monster is made-up. Ranger's the father."

"Betty Kowalski's daughter, Ruth, who is married to the butcher's son, told her. She heard it from Skippy at the Wishy Washy Car Wash, who's Lesbian cousin, Penny, the A Plus travel agent has a gay brother, Rupert, who works in the same salon as Hazel. Hazel is the beautician who does the highlights in Lucille's hair. Vinnie called Lucille when he overheard Tank call Lula at the bonds office to say you were pregnant by Cookie Monster. Poor Ranger was clueless you were having an affair. And, we'll testify at the divorce hearing he was a good husband and you're a nymphomaniac."

Stephanie looked at Ranger. He was standing there stunned. "Who's Cookie Monster. I thought I was the father."

"You are. He's a blue furry monster," Stephanie was waving her arms around. "How the HELL could I get pregnant by Cookie Monster. He's not real. Listen to yourself, how crazy is that. Grandma, are you going to Cut and Curl today."

"I'm leaving shortly."

"Please spread the word. Ranger is the father of our baby. I had a big white stork announce to him I was pregnant."

"Can I at least say he's into kinky stuff and dressed up in the big blue suit when he did the deed," Grandma asked.

"No, I don't need to wear a fluffy blue suit to get my wife pregnant. We did the natural way."

"Ok. We'll skip the Cookie Monster suit. You're right, why hide the package. Who was on top?"

Frank Plum stepped up to Grandma, "You crazy old bat. We don't need details. That's my baby daughter."

"Listen, Sonny," Grandma told him back, "I was on top when I got pregnant with Ellen."

Stephanie saw her Mother heading for the cupboard.

"Pumpkin, I'm happy for you. I knew Cookie Monster wasn't the father because he's Ernie's Boyfriend."

"Daddy, it Bert and Ernie."

"Babe, I think I need to lay down. I'm getting a headache from all this. I'm still a little confused though, am I still the father?"

"Ranger, you wanted to marry me so you're part of the craziness now. You should be used to it. Come on, Grandma. We'll drop you off. Ranger looks a little faint. I have a feeling this is going to be a really long pregnancy."

Ranger pulled the Rangeman SUV into the townhouse garage. Stephanie always told him about the infamous 'Burg' grapevine. He was shaking his head all the way home, he looked like a bobble head doll to Stephanie. How the truth could get so misconstrued was beyond them.

Stephanie jumped out of the Explorer and made a dash for the side door, "I can walk."

She went straight to Caden's room and started to search through the books, "Here it is," Stephanie told Ranger. "Look, this is Cookie Monster." She was pointing to the blue googlely eyed figure eating cookies.

"I don't have eyes that color or hair like that. I don't know what you ever saw in him unless it was his cookies."

"Ranger, it was how he used those cookies."

"I'll show you how to use those cookies," picking Stephanie up and carrying her into the bedroom.

"I think you already did. That's why I'm going to get fat, you crazy man."

Ranger laid down beside Stephanie, a serious look on his face now, "It's that I'm crazy in love with you. You will be the most beautiful pregnant woman I will ever lay eyes on." He bent down and kissed her abdomen, then came back up to claim her lips.

And, that was all Stephanie was aware of at that moment.

Stephanie and Ranger decided they would break the news to the children about the new addition to the family during dinner. Stephanie set a plate of brownies down on the table. Cassidy had some mash potatoes in her hair. Julie and Caden had been happily chatting about their days. Stephanie stood beside Ranger when they looked up at them.

"What's up," Julie asked.

Ranger let out a sigh, "Here goes," he thought. "We have something to tell you," holding Stephanie's hand.

"We're going to have a baby," Stephanie added.

"Cool," Julie got up and hugged them both.

Caden sat there not saying a word looking from Stephanie to Ranger and back to Stephanie. He got off his chair and grabbed his T-Rex and walked away with his head down.

Stephanie sat down on a chair. She glanced at Ranger not knowing what to do. "Caden, what's wrong?"

He turned around and looked at Stephanie with big tears sliding down his cheeks, 'I won't be your boy anymore."

"Caden, that's not true," Stephanie's voice was cracking as the tears began to fall down her face. "Come here."

He ran over into her arms, crying on her shoulder.

"Listen to me," cupping his little cherub face in her hands, tears in his blue eyes. "You will always be my little boy. You can be four, ten, or eighteen going off to college and you will still be my little boy. I will always love you and be here for you."

"Cause you picked me and Cassidy."

"Because I picked you and Cassidy. I wanted to protect you and love you. That will never ever change."

He smiled at Stephanie. For the first time she glanced at Ranger and Julie, both of them were fighting back the tears.

"Mommy, where's the baby."

"In here, growing," Stephanie put his little hand on her pelvis . "Mommies have a special place called a womb for the baby to grow."

She was anticipating his next question.

"How did that baby get in there?"

Ranger choked, "I'm not answering that question. I would have used the cabbage patch answer."

"Well, Caden, Mommy and Ranger decided to have a baby because we love each other and the three of you. So there was a special cell from Ranger that met with Mommies' special cell. And we held each other in a special way so they could meet."

"Huh. Can the baby hear us talking about it"

"No, I don't think so. It's too little. If Julie will go get the book out of the coffee table, I'll show you what the baby looks like."

Julie brought Stephanie's pregnancy book over to the table and sat down with them.

Stephanie opened the book, "I only about 4 or 5 weeks pregnant, so the baby is very, very small."

"Mommy, that's an ugly. That don't look like a baby."

"Caden, it will take another 8 months for the baby to grow so it looks like a baby. You'll be able to see me getting bigger as the baby grows."

Ok. Can I watch TV now."

"How about I clean off the table and put the dishes in the dishwasher. You and Cassidy can get a bath, I'll make some popcorn, and we'll watch a movie."

"Can we open the sofa so we can lay and watch it?" Caden asked.

"Yes, I'll open it up."

"Babe, no heavy stuff. Show me what you want."

Ranger moved the coffee table and pulled out the mattress in the sofa. Caden went to the hall closet and pulled out a blanket to cover the mattress. Julie and Caden unfolded the blanket and smoothed it over the mattress, then preceded to jump on it. Cassidy ran over and climbed on to bounce.."

"Babe, all that so they could have trampoline."

"That's why I bought it. Let's go you three, bath time."

All three ran for the steps. Stephanie picked Cassidy up and followed the other two children upstairs. Caden went running down the hall out of his bedroom, holding his pajamas minus his clothes.

"Jules, to save time, use the shower in our bathroom."

"Ok, Steph."

After the bathes and the popcorn was made, Julie hit the button to start the DVD player for "Night at the Museum". Stephanie was snuggled next to Ranger on the sofa bed. Cassidy had settled in laying between Ranger's outstretched legs. Julie was laying at the bottom of the bed next to Stephanie's legs. Caden was curled up with his head on Stephanie's lap.

"This is a nice way to spend Friday night, Babe," Ranger told her kissing her hair.

"Family night."

"That it is."


	36. Chapter 36

How Many Kids Do We Have?

Chapter 35

Stephanie knew sleeping all night long was a thing of the past. One thing with being pregnant, you had to go to the bathroom a lot. Ranger was sound asleep never moving when she got out of bed. The moonlight filtering through the blue shears lent a soft glow to his perfect features. Something captured her attention, a noise outside the bedroom. She opened the bedroom door. Cassidy was asleep in her crib. Glancing in Caden's room, his bed was empty. Her stomach clenched. She took a few towards the spare bathroom, when Stephanie heard a rustle downstairs. She quietly made her way down the steps and stopped in the doorway to the living room. She let out a breath, Caden was sitting on the sofa looking at her pregnancy book.

'Hey, what are you doing down here by yourself?"

"Learning about babies."

Stephanie knew something wrong as Caden had been staring at a particular page and was clutching his T-Rex with a death grip.

"Caden, what's wrong?" Stephanie sat down beside him.

He didn't say anything, but curled himself up tightly like he was afraid.

"Please tell me what's wrong, sweetheart."

Still nothing from him.

Stephanie decided on trying something else. "Want some hot chocolate?"

"Ok," he said in a small voice.

Stephanie got up and went to make hot chocolate for them. A few moments later, she sat back down with their drinks.

Ranger woke up and realized Stephanie wasn't in bed or in the bathroom. Looking at the clock, it was 2:30. The bedroom door was open. Standing at the top of the stairs, he knew where his wife was and descended the stairs.

"Caden, can I see the book?" The last picture he was looking at was a woman with her baby in the hospital leaving to come home.

"Mommy, do you have to go to the hospital?"

"When it's time for the baby to be born. That's where the doctor will be."

"Please don't go to the hospital."

"Caden, I have to go to the hospital for the baby."

"I don't want you to go. You won't come back." Sobbing in Stephanie's lap.

"I'll be bringing the baby home. I'll only be there for a couple of days."

Ranger was listening to the conversation from the hallway. He didn't know why the hospital upset him so much. He was fine when they were saw Morellli in the hospital.

"Please don't go," Caden cried again.

Stephanie was rocking him in her arms, tears running down her face,

"Caden, what do you think is going the happen to Mommy if she goes to the hospital. Please tell me."

"You won't come home. My other Mommy was there. She didn't come back. She died. "

"Oh, Caden. Your other Mommy was very sick. You go to the hospital to get better. Sometimes people are so sick that the doctors can't make them better."

Caden looked up at her with teary eyes., "I don't want you to go."

"When Ranger takes me to the hospital for the baby to be born, that's a happy time. Mommy having a baby isn't going to make me die. I may get sick sometimes because my body is getting used to the baby, but I'm fine."

"My other Mommy was sick a lot."

"I know. She took things that weren't very good for her and made her very sick. When I go to the hospital, do you think Ranger would let anything happen."

He scrunched his face, "No, he beats them up."

"You bet I would," Ranger sat down next to them.

"If something scares you, please tell me. Are you still afraid." Stephanie was hugging him in her lap.

Caden shook his head against her chest.

"Ranger will bring me and the new baby home from the hospital. When it gets closer for the baby to be born, you and me will go so you can see where the babies and the mommies are in the hospital."

"Ok," yawning.

Ranger nodded at Stephanie letting her know Caden was falling asleep.

"Ranger, why don't you go back to bed. I'll sit here with Caden."

"No, I want to make sure both of you are Ok. For Caden being so young, it's scary how much he understands and remembers."

"I know. He must have seen that picture of the hospital earlier and it brought back bad memories. It probably bothered him all night. I don't want him to be afraid of us having this baby."

"We'll watch him, Babe. It will be ok."

Ranger picked up a sleeping Caden. Stephanie grabbed his T-Rex and turned off the light. Instead of walking into his room, Ranger continued into his and Stephanie's bedroom.

"I want to make sure you get some sleep. If he wakes up again, we'll know it."

Stephanie got in bed and he laid Caden next to her and automatically cuddled into her. Ranger came around and got in on his side, sliding next to her.

"Are you alright?"

"I hope I was able to alleviate his fears, Ranger."

"We just need to keep reassuring him, Babe. We're in this together. Please, try and get some sleep."

"I will. He looks so peaceful. I love you, Ranger."

"Love you, Babe. Goodnight, Midget."

A sleepy voice responded, "Night, Ranger-Dad."


	37. Chapter 37  Little bit of crazy pt1

How Many Kids Do We have?

Chapter 36

We Need a Little Bit of Crazy Part 1

When Stephanie woke up, she was alone. No Ranger or Caden. She ran to the bathroom, then went looking for them. They were sitting on the sofa watching Sponge Bob on Saturday morning cartoons.

"Hey, Babe."

Kissing him, "Hi, Ranger. How is he doing?"

"A little quiet."

"Hi, Caden. You Ok?" Stephanie sat on the coffee table so she was facing Caden.

"Yeah."

"You don't sound like it. You sound like a sad sack," Stephanie poked him in the stomach. She got a giggle. He was poked again and giggled again. Stephanie continued to poke him and Caden giggled more.

"That's better. I like hearing that happy, little voice. Are you hungry?"

He nodded, "Can I have French Toast?"

"I think I can make that. Ranger, what would you like?"

"French toast sounds good. Come on, I'll help. No coffee, Babe."

"I cut it out. I switched to green tea."

"You may come over to the healthy side yet."

Ranger no sooner took a bite of his breakfast when his cell phone rang, "Yo." He listened to the caller and ended it with "Pick me up on the way."

"Babe, there's a problem on an account. Bobby and Lester are off for the weekend, so I'm back-up."

"Ok. Do you think you'll be long?"

"I hope not. I'll call you if it turns out to be an all day thing."

Ranger kissed Stephanie and rubbed Caden's curls as Tank pulled up in a black SUV. The portable phone rang.

"Hello."

"Babe, no heavy lifting or over exerting yourself. Love you." The phone clicked.

She laughed at the phone, he had gotten a little better with his phone manners.

Julie was coming down the upstairs hallway as Stephanie walked out with a freshly changed Cassidy.

"Jules, do you have that roadside book?'

"It's in my room. What's up?"

"Your father got called out on a job and I was thinking we needed a little crazy." Stephanie explained to Julie how Caden was afraid for her to have the baby in the hospital.

"It sounds like we need a little crazy to get Caden's mind off the hospital thing," Julie agreed.

"There's a farm outside of Trenton heading towards Philly that has a huge pumpkin patch. I'd like to get some pumpkins and gourds to decorate outside for Fall and Halloween."

"Mommy, can I get a big pumpkin and put a scary face on it," Caden was snarling and had his fingers curled in front of him pretending to be a monster.

"Of course, you can."

Julie showed Stephanie a page in the travel book.

"I think that's perfect, Jules. It's in the vicinity of the pumpkin farm."

"What do you say troops, up for a little crazy?"

"Yeah," Julie said.

"Me, too, Mommy," Caden told her.

Stephanie got a "Mum" from Cassidy and took that as a yes.

It was a cool Saturday in Trenton, so Stephanie made sure the children were dressed warmly. Caden looked cute in his jeans, brown work boots, and a flannel shirt over his favorite Sponge Bob t-shirt. Cassidy had on a sweatshirt with Tinkerbelle and leggings. Julie had her jean jacket over her jeans and t-shirt. She packed the diaper bag with diapers, juice, and snacks for traveling.

Stephanie was just buckling Cassidy in her car seat when she heard the Batman ring of her cell phone.

"Julie, can you answer that."

She dug it out of Stephanie's purse.

"Yo, Babe."

"Yo, Dad. I'm not your Babe."

"Julie, where's Stephanie?"

"Buckling Cassidy in her car seat."

"Where are you going?"

"To the pumpkin patch and doing a little crazy road trip."

"What about me? Don't I get to do crazy, too?"

"Hi, Ranger," Stephanie grabbed the phone from Julie.

"Were you leaving without me, Babe?"

Stephanie heard the disappointment in his voice. "I was going to call you from the gas station on Hamilton to see if you were done?"

"I'm on my way. I'll have Tank drop me off there. See you in five, Babe."

"Bye, Ranger."

"Julie, do you have the roadside book with you."

"Right here, Steph."

"Before I pull out, let me go to the bathroom for the twentieth time this morning."

Stephanie was filling up the gas tank when a mocha latte hand grabbed the nozzle.

"I'll finish, Babe."

Caden let himself out of his car seat and was hanging out the window, "Mommy, I got to go potty."

"Let's go."

Ranger, Julie, and Cassidy were waiting for them in the Explorer. Caden snapped himself back in his booster seat.

"Jules, do you have enough room?' Stephanie asked her. They kept the Expedition at Rangeman. "We could go get the bigger SUV at Rangeman."

"I have enough," Julie was sitting between the two car seats.

"Which way, Babe?"

"Take 295 South."

The Explorer parked at Schultz's Farm about 30 minutes later.

"Look at all the pumpkins!" Julie yelled as she got out.

"Mommy, I want a big one," Caden was dragging Stephanie towards the pumpkins in the field. There were red wagons to carry your pumpkins from the field. Julie grabbed one and Ranger put Cassidy in it. Caden pushed as Julie pulled the wagon. Ranger held Stephanie's hand as they followed the children to the field.

Julie found a perfectly round pumpkin. She and Caden went back and got a second wagon. Caden kept finding a pumpkin bigger than the last one he picked. Ranger kept taking out the old pumpkin and putting the new, bigger one in the wagon. He probably did that about twenty times.

"Hey, Midget. Let's pick a pumpkin. This is getting old."

Caden looked at Ranger, "I need a big one."

"Well, pick one."

Stephanie picked a nice round one for Cassidy and a few smaller ones to put on the front porch and deck. She found gourds, Indian corn, and a few white pumpkins by the check-out.

"I want that one,' Caden was pointing to a huge pumpkin at the check-out. The sign by it said it weighed 692 pounds.

Ranger looked at him, "How would we get that home. It won't fit in the SUV."

"Put it in your truck."

"It's too big."

"I like that one."

Stephanie was laughing. Caden was standing staring up at Ranger with his hands on his hips. Ranger was standing the same way looking down at him. It was a stand off in the pumpkin patch. Eventually, they starting to smile at each other.

Ranger grabbed him and turned him upside down holding up in the air by his legs.

"Take the one in the wagon."

"Ok," Caden said. "I still like the big one."

When it was weighed, his pumpkin was 58 pounds, Julie's was 33, and Cassidy's was 20.

They bought some apple cider and a funnel cake at a food booth while Stephanie went to the bathroom again.

"Where next, Babe," Ranger asked as he loaded the last pumpkin in the back of the Explorer.

"Let's get back on 295 and go about 5 miles to exit 22."

Stephanie put the address of the next stop into the GPS. When the Explorer got off at the right exit, they had to go to Kings Highway. Turning onto the street, Stephanie said to Caden, "Close your eyes. Keep them closed until I tell you to open them and no peeking."

"Ok, Mommy."

Stephanie directed Ranger into a parking lot. Ranger smiled when he saw what was in front of the building.

"Ranger is going to get you out. Keep your eyes closed."

"Ok."

Stephanie picked up Cassidy. All were standing in the parking lot facing a big bronze replica of a dinosaur.

"Caden, open your eyes."

His eyes got wide. "Mommy, it's a dinosaur!" He was jumping up and down.

"Can I touch it?"

"Go ahead."

He ran over and went all the way around it. Touching it's big claw foot. "It's a friend of yours," Caden told his T-Rex.

Julie had the digital camera and got a picture of Caden hugging the dinosaur's leg. Cassidy got up and was standing under the belly of the dinosaur. Ranger took the camera so all three children could pose with the dinosaur.

"The dinosaur bones are inside."

"Mommy, can we see them."

"Come on."

Ranger carried Cassidy. Caden was holding Stephanie's hand jumping up and down again.

"Babe, do you think he's excited?"

"Ranger, are you Cuban?"

"Smartass."

Stephanie handed the woman at the entrance the money so they could see the bones. Her name tag said Mary.

She said to Caden, "Do you like dinosaurs?"

"Yeah. He's my buddy." Caden made the T-Rex roar and his eyes glow.

"When you leave here, if you walk around the building and follow the path. There is a marker to show you where these bones were found."

"Wow. I gotta see that."

Ranger was chuckling, "I think Caden's back."

Caden walked around the display, "Can I touch them."

"No," Mary told him, "but I have a model of a bone that you can touch." She placed a large bone in Caden's hands.

He gently put it down and looked at it with an amazed expression on his face. Julie was taking pictures, capturing Caden's face. He ran his fingers over it and turned it over, taking in every detail of the bone.

"Mommy, I touched it."

"I know you did."

He picked it up as gently and handed it back to Mary, "I wouldn't want you to lose it."

"Thank you."

He continued walking around the bones and saying "Wow" more to himself than for anyone else to hear.

Stephanie wandered over to the gift shop. There were shark teeth on a silken cords. She bought one for Caden. He was still gazing at the bones when she slipped it over his neck.

He looked at it, then at Stephanie. "It's a shark tooth."

"Thanks," hugging Stephanie.

Caden ran over to Ranger and showed him.

"That's amazing," Ranger told Caden rubbing his curls.

When they finished perusing the dinosaur bones, Stephanie, Ranger, and the children followed the path to the excavation site. Julie and Caden were pulling on Ranger's hands to hurry him down the path. Cassidy was trailing after them.

They stopped in front of a plaque that Julie read, "Hadrosaurus foulkii was discovered in October 1858. An almost complete dinosaur skeleton was found in the ravine below. A first in the United States."

"Babe, it's a hole."

Caden hopped over to Stephanie and put his mouth near her stomach, "Baby in there, do you see where the dinosaur was?"

Stephanie was giggling at his excitement. Ranger picked Caden up, "Ranger-Dad, do you think if we dug in the backyard, we'd find dinosaur bones, too?"

Ranger looked at his wife for help. He knew Stephanie would encourage his curiosity. "I guess we can fill in the holes," he told Caden.

"Dad, it's cool. Millions of years ago, that dinosaur stood where we are now."

Caden added, "And he peed in the woods."

"That is something," Ranger said dryly.

"Dad, if you can't do crazy, we'll leave you home next time."

"All right. Lead the way to the next adventure," giving his family his 1000 watt smile.


	38. Chapter 38  little bit of crazy pt 2

**How Many Kids Do We Have?**

**Chapter 36**

**We Need a Little Bit of Crazy Part 2**

Ranger parked the Rangeman SUV in front of a little bakery/coffee shop with a large brown cow wearing a yellow hat on one side of the entrance and a penguin with a bow tie and a pool stick on the other. Perched on the roof guarding the parking lot was a gorilla that looked like it was right out of King Kong. Its fists were beating on the chest. Also a purple bull, black bear, and Pinocchio were there. They sat down at a large table in the back. A few other customers were in the coffee shop. Ranger grabbed a booster seat and high chair for Caden and Cassidy.

An older woman with a plump build brought over menus.

"I like your animals," Caden said to her.

She explained, "My husband had those in our yard and I made him move them, so he brought them here."

"The gorilla is so cool," Julie added.

They gave their order. Grilled cheese sandwiches for Julie and Caden. Stephanie was having the homemade broccoli cheese soup and a chicken salad for Ranger. Stephanie ordered applesauce to go with Cassidy's baby food.

"Mommy, I got to go potty."

"Me too and I want to change your sister."

"Babe, I can take him."

"I have to help Mommy change Cassidy."

"I'll go, too," Julie said.

When Stephanie came out of the bathroom, the three children had their noses plastered against the bakery display case.

Ranger entwined his fingers with her across the table, "You Ok, Babe."

"Yes, I'm fine. Stop worrying." She glanced over at the children, then at Ranger. He saw panic in her eyes. "What did we do, Ranger. I just realized that next year at this time, we'll have a baby, Cassidy will be potty training, and Caden will be starting kindergarten. I may have a nervous breakdown."

"If we need to, we'll hire a nanny to help. I can work from home more. Babe, we'll figure it out together," placing a kiss in her palm.

"Ranger, I don't want you to change your life."

"And, I don't want you to change yours. Without you, I had a business and an empty apartment to go home to every night to with my empty life. I'm going to give Bobby and Lester more responsibility. And, Tank, too. I want to enjoy my family."

"You have it all figured out."

"Mostly. Here comes lunch."

"Mommy, guess what they have?"

"Tell me."

"Dinosaur cookies."

"If you eat your lunch, then you can have one and we'll take some home."

Caden was watching Stephanie eat her soup, dipping the fresh bread in it sometimes.

"What's that," he was looking at her bowl.

"Broccoli cheese soup. You want a taste?"

"I like broccoli," he nodded

Stephanie blew on the spoon for him to taste.

"I like it."

She pushed her bowl over towards Caden so he could dip his spoon in it.

Julie was watching too.

"Do you want a taste, Jules."

She nodded and pushed the bowl towards her.

"Mmmmm. That's good."

Ranger motioned for the waitress to bring another bowl of soup for Stephanie. She looked across the table at her husband and held up her spoon so he could taste it. She also dipped a piece of bread in the soup for Cassidy.

"I like this," Caden said as he and Julie were passing her soup bowl back and forth across the table.

"Me, too," Julie agreed.

"Caden, where's your Sponge Bob t-shirt?' Stephanie noticed he had on his dinosaur shirt that she bought each child from the dig site.

"Under here," pulling the neck to show his mother. "They're my favorites.

Ranger shook his head.

Everyone was munching dinosaur cookies as Stephanie entered another address in the GPS. It directed Ranger to turn left out of the coffee shop parking lot.

The SUV stopped at the entrance of an overgrown driveway with a sign reading:

**Welcome to the Swamp**

**Come in, We're Open**

"Babe, are you sure this is where we want to be. It looks like someone's yard. Overgrown a little."

"Yes, the man has a swamp in his backyard."

Ranger read a sign out loud as they approached it, "Come see our turtles."

"And our snakes," Stephanie read.

When they got to the next sign, Ranger stopped the SUV. He had to reread the sign, "The Home of Petey, The Beer Drinking Snapping Turtle."

"Wow," Caden said from the back seat.

Ranger just looked at Stephanie and parked beside another car.

A man in a red flannel shirt, overalls, and a baseball cap with a propeller on the top greeted them as they got out of the vehicle.

"You're the tenth car today. I'm Bert. That's my wife Ernestine, but everyone calls her Ernie."

"Bert and Ernie. How cute is that," Julie giggled.

Stephanie noticed in the car parked next to the SUV was a copy of the 'Roadside Oddities' book. They weren't the only ones with it.

"Come on down to the swamp. The turtles are really swimming around today."

Stephanie thought that Ranger was reaching to make sure he had his gun under the seat.

"Please don't shoot the man," she said to her husband.

"Babe, we're in some stranger's backyard. There could be swamp monsters out there who are going to swallow us up."

Stephanie stepped onto a wooden platform, looking down in the swamp, there were hundreds of turtles swimming around or laying on rocks. Big ones. Small ones. Caden ran over and pulled Ranger, who taking in his surroundings, up on the deck.

"Look at all the turtles," Caden was pointing at the swimmers.

Cassidy was shrieking at all the turtles in the water, reaching for them from Stephanie's arms.

Ranger stood there watching for a few minutes and leaned over and whispered to Stephanie, "Please tell me somewhere along the way we entered an alternate universe."

Bert asked Caden and Julie, "Want to meet Petey. Don't put your fingers in the pen, he could eat them. Hey Ernie, get a beer for Petey."

Stephanie, Ranger, and Cassidy followed over to a large pen sunk into the swamp. They didn't see anything in it. Bert opened the beer can, instantly a turtle head popped up out of the murky water and swam over to a rock. The turtle stood on it and opened it's mouth. Bert poured the beer into its mouth. He swallowed a few times. And kept drinking until the beer can was empty.

"Watch this," Bert said proudly. "Petey, did you like that?"

The turtle opened it's mouth and they heard a loud burp.

"Wow, he's amazing," Caden said.

Julie announced, "He can do that better that some of the boys in the cafeteria."

"I never knew turtles burped," Ranger commented.

"Neither did I. One day, Petey was watching a football game with me and drank my beer. Then I heard him burp. Watch this."

Bert threw the beer can in the pen. Petey clutched it in his powerful jaws and snapped it in two.

"Wow, I wish I could do that," Caden watched in amazement.

"You youngins, want to see Bonnie and Clyde, my pet pythons."

"Show the way," Julie laughed.

He led them over to a small wooden shed with skylights. He opened the door and reached into an aquarium pulling out a large yellowish snake.

"This here is Bonnie. She's an Albino Burmese Python. You can touch her." He had the snake across his shoulders.

Both Julie and Caden were petting the snake.

"What does she eat?" Julie asked.

"Rats, mice, chipmunks, raccoons, whatever I can catch. Come over here, young fellow," indicating Ranger, "you look strong. Want to hold my girl?"

"Come on, Dad."

Bert put Bonnie across Ranger's shoulders, her head came around and was looking at Ranger sticking out her tongue. "She likes you."

Stephanie was standing watching as Julie was taking pictures. "Even female snakes like him," Stephanie laughed to herself.

He took the snake from Ranger and put it back in the aquarium.

"Clyde wasn't very friendly today. He tried to strangle a man earlier today. He's over six feet long."

Caden and Julie were looking at Clyde.

"You got neat stuff," Caden told him.

"Let me show you Frankie, the one eyed alligator."

Bert walked over to a hammock. Laying on it was a stuffed alligator with an eye patch and a paisley pink bandana around it's neck. "Frankie here tried to bite Ernie when we were in Florida, so I had it stuffed."

Caden was petting the snout and looking at the teeth.

Stephanie had the children wash their hands before they took a piece of fudge shaped like a turtle offered by Ernie.

"I appreciate you coming. We like having company. The more visitors we have, the more Petey gets to drink."

"You have a very interesting place here. My children enjoyed themselves. Thank you for having us," Stephanie told Bert and Ernie.

"I really liked Petey and your hat. I'm going to get me one of those."

"Thanks," Bert knelt down so Caden could spin the propeller.

'Thanks," Julie said before getting in the car.

There was a jar on the table for donations and Stephanie put some money in it since Bert didn't charge any admission.

Before the SUV pulled out, three more vehicles pulled into the parking area.

"Steph, look they have a copy of our book, too."

A woman who got out of the car next to them asked Ranger, "How did you like it?"

Before he could say a word, Caden piped up, "It's great. Petey's the best and I like his hat."

"Thanks, I'm glad we stopped."

"Anytime," Caden replied back.

As they were going down the driveway, Ranger was shaking his head and Stephanie could see he was trying not to laugh, but couldn't hold it in, "Babe, I never knew turtles burped. Or drank."

"See, Dad, you learned something new today."

"Mommy, can I have one of those hats. I like it."

"Maybe, if they come in black I can have all Rangeman employees wear them."

Stephanie and the kids fell asleep on the way home and Ranger just shook his head. "Welcome to the zany world of his wife," he thought.

After they were home, Ranger took Stephanie in his arms, he was still smiling. Today had been one of the craziest days of his life and admitted he thoroughly enjoyed it.

"Thank you," Stephanie whispered to him.

"For what?"

"You just went along with everything today."

"Babe, you have done some crazy stuff, including blowing up my Porsche. And, I've been sucked into the 'Burg' grapevine. Today, I must say, was probably the most insane day of my life. My son wanted to bring home a 700 pumpkin, we looked at a hole where dinosaur bones were dug up, ate in a place that had a gorilla was beating its chest on the roof, and in a swamp in some guy's backyard watching a turtle drink beer."

"So."

"That's it. To you and the kids it was normal. To me, it was sheer lunacy, but I had one of the best days of my life. You were right, Caden needed a little bit of crazy to snap him out of the hospital fear. I actually regret now not seeing Foam Henge, getting attacked by the crazed ostrich, and sleeping in a tee pee. I am now a charter member of the Stephanie Plum-Manoso world of crazy club."

"Thank you for joining the club. We're glad to have you. I know you will enjoy the initiation ceremony into the club, Mr. Manoso." Stephanie gave Ranger a very sexy smile.

An idea hit Stephanie and she grabbed her cell phone when she was alone.

"Hi, Daddy. Do you still have that small tent. Would you bring it over and put it up in the game room?"

After the kids where in bed, Stephanie sent Ranger an e-mail from her laptop in the family room. He opened it.

**Initiation Time.**

**Come to the Family Room**

**Clothing Optional**

What could Stephanie possibly have up her sleeve and he couldn't wait to find out. Ranger walked into the family room. Stephanie was laying across the top of the sofa in a leopard print teddy, candles were lit, and a tent was in the corner.

"I hope this will work for your initiation." The flap of the tent was open and he could see an inflatable bed in it with sheets, pillows, and blankets. "I had short notice that a new member was joining my special club today." She slipped off the sofa and walked seductively past him as he was stripping out of his clothes. Stephanie could see Ranger was quite ready for his initiation. She crooked her finger at him and disappeared into the tent.

"Babe, initiate me all you want," closing the flap behind him.

"Oh, I will Mr. Manoso. You're a lifetime member."


	39. Chapter 39

How Many Kids Do We Have?

Chapter37

When Stephanie and Ranger were getting off the elevator on Monday morning, Tank, Bobby, and Lester were coming out of the kitchen.

"Ranger, how was the rest of your week-end? Where did you go on Saturday with the family?" Tank asked.

"Our son wanted to buy a 700 pound pumpkin and put it in the truck, we saw a hole where they found a dinosaur in New Jersey, ate at a café with a gorilla on the roof beating its chest, and to top it all off, saw a snapping turtle, named Petey, drink beer and burp."

"Uh huh," said Tank.

"How come he has all the fun?" Lester asked.

"Ranger has kids now," Bobby said.

"What are we? We're forgotten."

"We're taking you fishing this week-end. What more do you want?" Ranger glared at them.

"Oh yeah, we forgot. Thanks, Dad," Tank patted Ranger on the back and walked into his office. Bobby and Lester headed for their cubicles.

"Ranger, you get custody of those three if we ever get divorced."

"Sorry, Babe. You're stuck with me for life and, unfortunately, them too."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Stephanie looked up from her cubicle as her neck tingled.

"Ready, Babe for your doctor's appointment? Is it Ok if Bobby comes. He is the company medic."

"Ranger, I'm not having Bobby deliver this baby in some third world country. I want a sterile hospital and maybe drugs."

He was laughing, "I just want him to be aware of any problems that may arise. It's not like having a baby is an everyday occurrence around Rangeman."

"But, I going to get a full exam. I don't think I want Bobby seeing some parts of me."

"No! He's not going be there for that. When we talk to the doctor, so he can ask questions."

"Fine, he can come," Stephanie tried not to sound too upset.

"Stephanie, this is the first time I get to experience a pregnancy. I'm nervous. I don't want anything to happen to you or our baby."

"Ranger, this is my first baby too, so I'm just taking it as it comes. Let's get going."

Stephanie and Ranger were shown into an exam room after Stephanie filled out the forms and peed in a cup. "And Caden wants to pee in the woods." she thought.

A nurse came in to weigh Stephanie and take her blood pressure.

"I'm Trina. Dr Winslow's nurse practioner," she said with a Jamaican accent. She had on a brightly colored scrub and her hair was wrapped in scarf to match the scrub.

"I'm Stephanie and this is my husband, Carlos."

"Your blood pressure is excellent."

A woman slightly older than Stephanie came in wearing a white lab coat. "I'm Dr. Winslow, but please call me Alicia. I like to be informal around here. You're Stephanie and Carlos," shaking their hands.

"Hello, Alicia," Stephanie said.

"I see this is your first child and I can confirm you are pregnant from your urine sample and show no diabetes.

"Yes it is, but we have three children at home. Carlos' eleven year old daughter and I adopted two children. Caden is four and Cassidy is 15 months"

"You have your hands full. My husband and I adopted a young boy then I got pregnant with twins. So I bet your house is crazy like mine."

"You don't know. Our son may be four but he acts like he's thirty," Ranger chuckled thinking about Caden.

"Have you been taking any pre-natal vitamins? Any morning sickness."

"Yes and folic acid. Just nausea and tired sometimes."

"Excellent. Folic acid helps in the prevention of some birth defects. How long have you been taking them?"

"About two months."

"Babe, how come I didn't know you were taking vitamins?" Ranger was surprised because he never saw Stephanie taking any pills.

"I usually take them when I get to work after breakfast. Ha, something you didn't know."

He gave her a raised eyebrow.

"Stephanie, the fatigue and any morning sickness will disappear by the end of your first trimester," Dr Winslow explained.

Alicia finished her exam and had Stephanie and Ranger come into her office to discuss her due date and any pregnancy questions. Ranger had Bobby join them in the office.

"Alicia and Trina, this is Bobby Brown, my company medic. We don't have much experience in pregnancy since we're ex-Army men."

"Sit down, Bobby."

"Stephanie, you are about 5 weeks pregnant. Your health is excellent and both of you have nothing in your medical histories to indicate any problems. Your baby's due date ist May 16 of next year. Watch your diet so I don't gain too much weight at one time. Go easy on junk foods."

"I'm married to Mr. Salad," Stephanie laughed and Ranger did his eyebrow thing again.

"Do you work?"

"Yes, for Carlos' company. I sit at a computer all day."

"Make sure you get up and move around. Walk if you like. Yoga is good for keeping flexible," Dr. Winslow said.

"I walk on the treadmill a few times a week and in the park with my son as he rides his Big Wheel. And I did take yoga for awhile."

"Watch your blood pressure. Don't use too much salt. Stephanie, your hormones are going to be all over the board. You'll be yelling one minute, crying the next, then dragging your husband off to the bedroom."

"I'm for that," Ranger chuckled. "We're supposed to be going fishing this week-end, should we cancel the trip?"

"No, unless you're taking your wife mountain climbing."

"What about flying? We were planning on going to Miami for Thanksgiving."

"Just no flying in the last two months. Your wife is pregnant. She can lead a normal life."

"See, I can walk."

"Is there anything I should watch for?" Bobby spoke up.

"If Stephanie is experiencing severe morning sickness, watch for signs of dehydration. Check her blood pressure if she's been upset over a period of time. If it's erratic, then I need to be called. If I'm not available, then Trina is. Trina, why don't you give Bobby one of our pre-natal packets so he can look over it."

"Come with me," Trina told him. Bobby followed her out.

"Do you have any more questions I can answer?"

"Maybe some advice. Our children know Carlos and I are having a baby, but Caden got extremely upset with me coming to the hospital. His biological mother died of a drug overdose and his association with a hospital is not very good. How can I alleviate his fears?"

"That's not an easy answer. Try and answer his questions as honestly as you can for him to understand. When you come back next month, it may be too soon to hear the baby's heartbeat. When we do hear it, you want bring a tape recorder so he can hear it at home. Let your children come if you want. Sign him up for the big brother tour of the maternity ward. Keep him busy. I'm sorry he had to experience something that traumatic at such a young age."

"I mentioned the hospital tour to him and he seemed agreeable with that. We also went and picked pumpkins to get his mind off the hospital."

"If he gets extremely upset about the hospital, talk with a child psychologist. The less he is upset, the less I know you will be upset. If you experience something that doesn't feel right, call the office. Someone will be able to answer your questions."

"Thank you, Alicia. We'll see you next month."

"Thank you," Ranger shook her hand.

When they went to the waiting room, Bobby was talking with Trina. She handed Stephanie a baby bag of pregnancy information and a prescription for pre-natal vitamins.

"Thank you, Trina, for your help."

"Call us if you have any questions or problems. We want you to have a happy pregnancy and baby. And, Bobby, I look forward to lunch."

When they were in the SUV, Stephanie and Ranger turned to look at Bobby in the backseat. 'What! Why should Lester get all the dates?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After dinner, Ranger's parents called and he was in his office telling them the news.

"Momma, I have some news for you."

"One second, Ricardo. Let me put this on speaker so your father can hear also," Selena said.

Manuel spoke up, "What is it Ricardo?"

"Stephanie and I are adding to the Manoso clan," excitement was in his voice.

"That is wonderful! Is she feeling alright?' his mother's asked.

"She's fine. Dr. Winslow says she is in excellent health."

"You sound very happy, son. When did you find out?"

"Well, Poppa. On Friday. Stephanie hired a big stork to announce it to me at Rangeman."

"A stork," Manuel was laughing.

"I sort of offended it when I called it Big Bird."

"Ricardo, you're having a baby, so you need to get your characters straight," Selena was teasing Ranger. "How are the children with this?"

"They are happy, but Caden doesn't want Stephanie to go to the hospital. He remembers the hospital from when his mother died and is afraid for Stephanie to go there."

"I could understand that, Ricardo. Stephanie is a wonderful mother and I'm sure she'll help him through it."

"She knew exactly what to do. One of her crazy road trips. I have never experienced something as insane, but to them it was perfectly normal."

"You didn't enjoy yourself, Son?" Manuel was surprised.

"Oh, I did. We went to a pumpkin farm and Caden wanted to buy the 700 pound pumpkin."

Selena laughed, "He thinks big."

"There's more. Our next stop was looking at dinosaur bones and the hole where it was found. From there we ate in a small café that had a big brown cow with a yellow hat at the entrance. There was an animated gorilla on the roof beating its chest."

"Caden does like dinosaurs," Manuel added.

"Wait. The best is coming," Ranger was laughing and trying to catch his breath. "Some man named Bert who was married to Ernie, had turtles in a swampy backyard. He had a snapping turtle named, Petey, who drank beer and burped. And watched football with him. The man was wearing a hat with a propeller on it."

Manuel was laughing with Ranger, "Are you sure you weren't drinking with that turtle?"

"No! As we were leaving, three more cars pulled up to see the swamp! It was the most insane afternoon, and I'm looking forward to the next looney adventure."

"What happened to our tough ex-Army son?" Selena asked her son.

"He married a crazy woman and absolutely loves every insane moment of his life."


	40. Chapter 40

How Many Kids Do We have?

Chapter 38

When Stephanie and Ranger pulled into the townhouse driveway on Thursday afternoon, Caden was sitting on the front steps with his T-Rex, baseball cap on his head, and his fishing rod in his hand.

Stephanie rented two side-by-side cabins for their camping weekend on Lake Hopatcong in Northern New Jersey. The larger cabin had 4 bedrooms for her family and the Merry Men, But, more importantly, it had a large spa tub to soak away her thoughts of bugs and creepy crawly things.

The second cabin had three bedrooms for her parents, Grandma Mazur, and Ranger's parents. Manuel Manoso happily accepted when Ranger invited them.

"Babe, think he's ready?"

"He's been ready since Monday when I told him the camping trip was this weekend. I found his fishing rod under his bed."

Caden ran over when Stephanie got out of the Expedition, "Mommy, can we go now?"

"Caden, we have to wait for Julie to get home from school. Then we can leave. Do you have your jacket?"

"It's by my suitcase and my dinosaur blanket. Grandma, Grandma, and Grandpa are in with Cassidy."

They walked in the townhouse, Frank Plum had all the suitcases lined up in the entry.

"Hi, Daddy. Hi, Mom. Hi, Grandma. Ready to go?"

"Hi, Pumpkin. How do you feel?"

"I'm fine. You and Ranger need to get together. You both ask me forty times a day."

"You're my baby daughter."

"You're my wife."

"Dr. Winslow said I was doing good. Mom, did you have enough money for the food?"

"Yes, Stephanie, and some. When we were at the grocery store, people thought we were going to feed an Army."

"You've seen how much Tank, Lester, and Bobby can eat. They are an Army."

"Frank, what about all the fishing gear," Ranger asked as he picked up suitcases to load into the SUV.

"I think I got everything. Did you get a fishing license, Ranger?"

"I got it."

Stephanie picked up Cassidy, "You ready to go camping, Cassie girl."

"Mum."

"Are you ever going to say anything else?" Stephanie was kissing her.

"No."

"Well that's two words. Do you need changed?'

Ellen said to her daughter, "I just changed her before you came home."

"Ranger, when you are loading the stuff, please don't forget the pack of diapers I have in the garage."

"Already in there, Babe."

Julie and Caden came running through the front door, "Julie's here. Let's go. I want to fish with Grandpa."

Stephanie crooked her finger at her son, "Caden, what are the rules?"

"I can't go to the lake by myself. I have to stay by the cabin so I don't get lost in the woods. And, don't tell you if I pee in the woods."

"Good," Stephanie kissed his hat.

"Grandma, I don't have to worry about you getting lost do I?'

"Your mother made me promise to be good. And, I think the water may be a little to cold for a skinny dip."

"Maybe, if we're lucky a bear will drag you off," Frank told his mother-in-law.

"Only if he has a good package."

"Lord, help us," Stephanie's mother was crossing herself.

Julie changed her clothes and the all luggage was in the Expedition.

"Camping, here we come!" Caden shouted as the SUV backed out.

Stephanie looked at Ranger as he drove. He wasn't in his usual zone. Stephanie could tell by the grip on the steering wheel and her hand, he was a little tense.

Julie and Caden were singing in the back. They started with 'Row, Row, Row Your Boat' and now were now counting down to '61 Bottles of Beer'.

"Ranger, they're excited. They have been looking forward to this."

"I know, Babe. I can't wait to get there. So, I can have some quiet."

"Dad, pull over! There's one of those men."

"Who?" Ranger pulled the Expedition into a parking lot of a Carpet store.

"We need a picture," Caden was unbuckling his harness.

Ranger was looking dazed at Stephanie, "What are we doing?"

"Ranger, when we were coming home from Mississippi, we saw a lot of these Midas Man figures, so we took pictures. They want a picture of him."

Ranger shook his head in disbelief as he got out and opened the back door. Julie and Caden jumped out, handed Ranger the camera, and ran over to pose by the large bearded man with a Viking helmet.

Frank ran over, "Ranger, is something wrong?"

"They want a picture with that," pointing to the children with the statue, "they saw these in the South."

"Ok," he said walking over to pose also with his grandchildren.

Caden and Julie jumped back in the Expedition after the picture and Frank got back in his car.

"We're ready," Julie said.

Ranger pulled out onto the road, "Babe, they're as crazy as you," he was laughing.

"You are a member of the club, Mr. Manoso."

"What can I say, I did pull over."

Ranger turned the SUV off the highway as they approached the sign for Lake Hopatcong and parked shortly after in from of Marley's General Store. Ranger got out with Stephanie. He turned to Caden, "Midget, stay in the car."

"I'm not going anywhere. I'm going camping."

They went in to register and get the keys. Ralph behind the counter gave Stephanie the registration card to fill out. He told them Ranger's parent's arrived about twenty minutes earlier and got a set of keys. Ranger noticed Ralph was watching something and he turned to look. Grandma Mazur had come in the store and walked over to them, "Well, aren't you a looker," she said to Ralph.

He smiled and puffed out his red plaid flannel shirt, "Are you staying with us?"

"Yep, I had to come keep my family in line," looking up at Ranger. "Anything wild going on around here?"

"Grandma, no skinny dippy. I don't want the park police bringing you home."

Ralph's eye got wide, "I live up on the lake near your cabins, I'll find something for you."

"Looking forward to it. I'm Edna and you know where to find me," Grandma turned and walked out swinging her hips.

"That's a hot Grandma. We don't get many like her up here."

Stephanie looked at Ranger after she gave Ralph the registration,

"Never saw her in my life."


	41. Chapter 41

How Many Kids Do We Have?

Chapter 39

Ranger parked the Expedition in front of a large log cabin with a sweeping front porch across the front.

"Mommy, it looks just like the house the old people had with the guns!"

Ranger looked across the front seat for a translation from Stephanie, "Caden was watching Western Week on the History Channel."

"He scares by with his TV viewing," shaking his head.

"Is this Ok?"

"Babe, this is way more than I expected," Ranger said as he got out and opened the backdoor.

Caden and Julie ran up the steps waiting for someone to unlock the door. Stephanie unbuckled Cassidy and put her down. She started to walk over to the steps, but Ranger picked her up. She started to kick her feet and scream.

Panic on his face, "What did I do?"

"Ranger, she wants to walk up the steps by herself."

"Great, a baby with an attitude to go with a four year old know-it-all. What can I expect from this one?' pointing to Stephanie's stomach.

"We'll find out in time," Stephanie took her husband's outstretched hand as they walked up the steps while holding Cassidy's in her other.

"We're waiting," Julie was standing by the door.

Stephanie put the key in the door and turned the knob. Three children went flying past them. Before she could take a step, Ranger gathered Stephanie in his arms and walked into the cabin.

"Haven't we done this before, Mr. Manoso."

"This is a new place, Mrs. Manoso. Look at this."

They were standing in a large room which the kitchen was off to the right, the dining area directly in front when you walked in the door, and the living room was off to the left. Stephanie saw the huge stone fireplace in front of the sofa. There was a staircase at the far end of the living area that led to a balcony which was the entire length of the cabin. The bedrooms and bathroom opened off the balcony. Ranger grinned at Stephanie and started up the stairs with her still in his arms. The children were already up there investigating.

He put Stephanie down at the top of the steps and walked into the Master bedroom. There was a large four poster log bed in the middle of the rustic room. It had a large red, blue, and green patchwork quilt on it. There was plush beige carpeting on the floor upstairs. On the night stands where lamps made out of antlers. Looking out the picture window was a view of the lake. Stephanie walked into the master bath and saw heaven. In front of a garden window, which made it seem like you were in the trees, was the largest spa tub Stephanie had ever seen. There were big fluffy red towels hanging and sitting on a shelf.

"Babe, you outdid yourself. I thought the B and B was spectacular, but this better."

"I like the rustic look."

They could hear the children in the hallway. Walking through the next door of a bedroom, there were two sets of queen size bunk beds and a crib that Stephanie requested. The beds had forest green bedspreads with the beige carpeting.

"The three of you are sleeping in here. But, you are not sleeping in the top bunk, Caden. I don't want you to fall out."

"Ok," he had a glum look on his face.

Next was the second bathroom with a tub and shower combination. It was decorated with birdhouses on the shower curtain. There were forest green and beige towels on a shelves.

The bedroom beside the bathroom had the queen size bunk beds and was decorated exactly like the other room but without the crib.

The fourth bedroom had a double bed with a green striped quilt. There were the same antler lamps on the night stands and a wing back chair in a red, green, and beige plaid.

"I may consider opening a Rangeman office here as I really like it."

"In the woods?"

"Yeah. Ok, just a weekend cabin. I'm going to start to bring in the luggage. No, lifting."

"No more picking me up. I can walk. Julie, how about you and Caden help bring in our stuff."

"Ok."

"Mommy, can we go fishing?"

"Maybe, after dinner if it's not too late."

"Ok," going down the steps.

Stephanie put Cassidy on the porch swing while she held open the door for Ranger, Julie, and Caden. Her father and Manuel Manoso grabbed a couple of bags.

"How is the other cabin, Daddy?"

"Heaven, Pumpkin. Your mother is upset because that kitchen is bigger than hers."

"Hi, Stephanie. How are you feeling?" Her father-in-law asked.

"Fine. Thank you. Is the cabin Ok with you, Manuel?"

"It's beautiful."

Stephanie heard her father whistle when he walked into their cabin, "Look at this. This is huge."

Selena and Ellen were walking across a bridge that connected the two cabins carrying pans of lasagna with salad. There was a small stream between the two cabins. Her father walked back over to the other cabin with Caden in tow. He drove over in the car and opened the trunk so they could unload food.

"Mom, is everything Ok with the cabin? Hi, Selena."

"Stephanie, I want a kitchen just like that," walking through the door. "Frank, I changed my mind, I want this kitchen."

Ranger and Frank brought in two coolers.

"Ellen, this kitchen would take up most of our house," he chuckled.

The kitchen had light pine stained cabinets with stainless steel appliances. There was an island with a cook top on one side and a breakfast bar on the other side with brown leather stools. The dining table could seat 10 was stained to match the kitchen and also a hutch.

"Stephanie, I'm going put the lasagna in the oven to heat up. I think there is a Grandpa and a little boy who want to go fishing."

"I know, Daddy and Manuel are walking down to the lake with the children. Ranger, you don't want to go with them."

"No, Babe. I'll help you unpack the food," Ranger was handing Stephanie food to go in the refrigerator.

Selena kissed her, "You have that pregnancy glow, my dear."

"My wife always glows, Momma."

No sooner did they have the food put away, when the grandfathers came back with the children.

"Mommy," Caden called from the porch. Stephanie went to the door and started to laugh. Standing there, he was dripping wet.

"I fell in the lake. There was a slippy rock."

"Take your shoes off. Julie, can you hand me one of the beach towels I brought."

Stephanie wrapped Caden in the towel and carried him into the powder room off the living area. Ranger handed her dry clothes.

"Good thing there is a washer and dryer here and I brought extra sneakers for you."

Stephanie came out with a dry Caden and glanced around the cabin, "Where's Grandma?"

"Some guy in a flannel shirt came to take her on a tour of the lake. Off she went. We don't know anything about him," Ellen said.

"That was Ralph from the store."

Frank told his wife, "Maybe he'll keep her."

"Frank!"

After dinner, Julie and the males went down to the lake for some fishing. Stephanie giggled as Caden was carrying his T-Rex with him, but seeing her Cuban Sex God with a fishing rod seemed out of place.

"Stephanie, Manuel has been looking forward to fishing. He stopped because he never had time with all of our children. Thank you for inviting us."

"You're welcome. The more the merrier. I can just imagine when the Merry Men get here."

Caden came flying through the door a little while later, "Mommy! Mommy! Come on. I got a fish. Grandpa says it's big. I can't reel it in cause it's a whale," he was pulling Stephanie's hand.

"Ok, let me put my shoes on."

Stephanie, Selena, and Ellen followed Caden down the path to the lake. Her father had a rod in his hand and was fighting with something at the end of the line. The end of the rod was bent towards the water.

"Babe, I caught a yellow perch," pointing to one of the four fish on a metal chain. "Julie, your father, and mine each got one."

"The dinosaur is fishing too!" The T-Rex had a stick with a piece of fishing line in the water. Ranger just shrugged his shoulders.

"Grandpa, is it a whale?'

Frank Plum was still struggling with what ever it was on the other end of the fishing line. He was reeling and they could see a tail of a fish come out of the water. Finally reeling the fish in, "It's a catfish! I bet it goes at least twenty-five pounds."

Caden was jumping up and down, "I got a big fish!"

Grandma and Ralph came walking up to them from the opposite direction, "What's going on?"

"Grandma, look at my fish."

Ralph spoke up, "That's one of the biggest catfish I've seen in a long time. You should get that weighed at the store. We have a contest for the longest and heaviest fish. I'd say that's over thirty pounds."

Frank unhooked the catfish and put it on another metal chain.

"Well, Caden, what do you want to do?"

"Let's enter, Grandpa? What could I win?"

"There's one of those hi-tech fishing rods with a fish finder, a TV, a Playstation, and week-end cabin rental for the grand prize."

"Wow!"

"Manuel, do you know how to clean fish?"

"Sure, Frank."

"We can cook the perch tomorrow. Maybe, we can catch a few more. Let's go register the catfish. When does the contest end?"

"Tomorrow at midnight."

Ranger handed Frank the keys to the Expedition, "This is closer."

Ralph came back with a large plastic bin, "Let's put some water in this so you can keep that Big Boy alive. Edna, let's ride down and I'll weigh and measure the catfish in, then I'll take you down to Kootchie's Bar for a couple of brewskies."

"Sounds like a evening to me. Don't wait up, Ellen. Just leave the door unlocked."

She walked back up the same path, swinging her hips and twirling her purse.

"I hope he keeps her. Ranger, how about you help load him in the SUV."

"I'll be back, Poppa."

"Ok, Son. Julie and I will be waiting."

Caden with his T-Rex followed Frank, Ranger, and the catfish to the Expedition.

As the SUV pulled out, Ranger kissed Stephanie. "That fish probably weighs more than him. If he wins, he'll be Hell to live with."

"Maybe, he can take us on vacation." Stephanie kissed him back.

Stephanie was on the porch swing with Cassidy reading a book when Ranger came up with some of the fishing gear. His father and Julie headed to the other cabin to clean the fish. They decided to play poker after Frank got back. Ranger sat down beside his girls on the swing. Stephanie and Cassidy were under a blanket, swinging.

"The puppy played with his ball in the yard. Woof, Woof went the happy puppy," Stephanie read. "Can you say 'Woof'"

"Oof."

"Good. That's close. Feel the puppy," Stephanie showed her the fuzzy body of the puppy in the book.

Cassidy reached out her little hand and touch the book, squealing.

The Expedition pulled it. Frank came around and let Caden out.

"Mommy, I got the biggest fish."

"That catfish weighed in at thirty-nine and a half pounds. He's winning the children's division and could win one of those Playstations if he wants."

"I'm a good fisherman, huh Grandpa."

"You're my best fishing buddy."

"Well, Mr. Fisherman, I think it's time for you and your sister to get a bath. What happened to the catfish?"

"They put him in a tank and will release him after the contest."

Coming out of the bathroom looking over the balcony, Stephanie saw Ranger built a fire in the fireplace. Julie and Ellen were watching TV, Selena was knitting in a chair. Ranger, Frank, and Manuel were at the table playing poker. They heard a noise outside and Caden ran over and opened the door.

"Grrrrrrrrrrr!" was heard.

Caden slammed the door, "It's a bear!!!!!"

The door opened and in walked Tank, Bobby, and Lester, who was growling.

"It's only Lester," Caden let them know.

"Hi, Dad! We made it!" Lester laughed dropping his duffel bag.

Bobby asked, 'Steph, do you have anything to eat. We stopped for some burgers a while ago."

"We have lasagna," Ellen was up and moving around the kitchen.

"Sounds good, Mrs. Plum. Thank you. Bombshell, this is some place you rented," Tank was looking around.

"Did you have any trouble finding the cabin?" Ranger asked.

"No, I followed Stephanie's directions and someone in the store told us how to get here."

Stephanie was pointing to the balcony, "These two bedrooms are yours. One has queen size bunk beds and the other has a double bed. You can figure out who sleeps where."

"Steph, does this place have one of those Jacuzzi tubs? And any of that lavender bubble stuff?"

"Yes, Lester. The window makes it seem like you're in the trees."

Ranger raised an eyebrow, "Santos, there is a perfectly good tub and shower up there. Stay out of ours."

"Ranger, he uses the tub on the 7th floor almost every night," Bobby said.

"My skin is so soft."

"I've seen the tapes of you walking around and in the elevator in your towel."

"I'm covered. Can't I take a spa bath?" he whined.

"Lester, eat, then go take a bath, but clean up after yourself."

"Thanks, Steph. I still think you should divorce Ranger and marry me. I'm better."

"I'm having his baby. What about Gayle?"

"All right, so we can't get married. I do like her and Emmie."

"Santos, she mine," Ranger put a protective arm around Stephanie, and rubbed her abdomen with his other. "Eat, then bath"

"Thanks, Dad."

Stephanie and the kids were making S'mores. She walked over to Ranger and offered him some of her gooey treat. He moved his chair so she could sit on his lap and he took a bite.

There was a commotion on the front porch. Frank got up and opened the door. There was a police officer getting ready to knock. There was another officer between Grandma Mazur and Ralph.

"Come in," Frank said opening the door.

"Does a Mrs. Mazur belong here?"

"Yes, what did she do?"

Everyone was standing by the door looking at Grandma Mazur, she was swaying barely able to stand singing with Ralph, "On top of my spaghetti all covered with cheese, I lost my poor meatball when somebody sneezed."

The officer led her in and sat her on a chair. Bobby pulled one over for Ralph, too.

"Mrs. Mazur and Ralph were at Kootchie's. Well, they were holding a wet T-shirt contest, and I think she offended some of the patrons when she entered."

Grandma unzipped the jacket of her lime green tiger striped sweat suit, showing her T-shirt that read **'Get your Hootchie at Kootchie's'. **Everyone could see it was damp and nothing under it.

"For God's sake, woman!" Frank yelled.

"Mother, this is the second time the police are bringing you back when Carlos has invited you along."

Grandma was swaying in the chair, "What's wrong with these?" lifting her shirt exposing her wrinkled, drooping breasts.

Mouths dropped to the floor, Tank dropped his fork, a piece of lasagna plopped on the floor. Everyone was staring at the sight in front of them.

"Grandma!"

"Mommy, I see Grandma's boobies."

Ranger covered Caden's eyes with his hand. Ellen yanked down Grandma Mazur's shirt and covered her with a blanket.

"Have Mercy on us!" Frank was making Italian gestures, "These children are going to be scared for life. I know I am."

"I think Edna is beautiful," Ralph said.

"Are you blind?" Frank glared at Ralph.

"No, I only have one good eye," proceeding to take out his artificial eye.

Julie told him, "Cool."

Caden reached out, "Can I touch it?"

"No!" Stephanie screamed causing Ralph to jump and the eyeball fell out of his hand and starting rolling across the floor.

Bobby scrambled after it and handed it back to its owner in a paper napkin.

"Ain't that a pip. Do you have any more removable parts I should know about, Sweetie. What about your package?"

Ralph had a had over his empty eye socket, "Can I have some water to wet this and I'll pop it back in."

"Go right ahead," Stephanie said pointing to the powder room.

Ranger noticed the frazzled expression on Stephanie's face, "Babe, why don't you sit down." He pulled out a chair for her. "Breathe."

Ralph walked out with his artificial eye back in place.

"Come on, Ralph. We'll take you home," one of the police officers said.

"See you tomorrow, Edna."

"You sure know how to show a girl a good time."

"Let's go, Mother," Ellen was steering her towards the door with Frank on the other arm.

Mrs. Plum touched her son-in-law's arm. He had been rubbing Stephanie's shoulders. "Ranger, if you send my mother to one of your unknown places, I won't blame you."

"I'm not going anywhere," Grandma sputtered, "this family would be boring. Since Stephanie isn't blowing up cars anymore, the job rests on me for excitement."

"Goodnight, Grandma," Stephanie got up and kissed her on the cheek.

"Son, we're going too! I'm so glad you invited us. We never have anything like this happen at home."

"Goodnight," Selena kissed both Ranger and Stephanie giggling as she walked out with Manuel.

Ranger shut the door and turned to look at everyone, laughing and shaking his head.

"Bombshell, your grandmother is the poster child for the reason not to get married with boobs like that," Tank was trying to finish his dinner in between chuckling.

"I can't believe she entered a wet T-shirt contest. There was probably a mass exodus from the bar," Lester was bent over trying to catch his breath.

"Mommy," Caden was tugging on her hand, "Grandma got to keep her clothes on. She's ugly."

"Caden, I can only hope so."

"Steph, I'm so glad I'm part of this family. She's crazy."

"Jules, I've lived with her all my life."

Lester walked over and patted Ranger on the back, "Dad, you know how to have fun."

Ranger gave him an eyebrow as he pulled Stephanie into his arms.

"Ranger, are you calling your attorney to file the divorce papers," Stephanie nuzzled into his side.

"Did you forget, I'm a lifetime member of the crazy club, Babe. But, next time Grandma stays home."


	42. Chapter 42

How Many Kid Do We Have?

Chapter 40

Stephanie and the female contingent, except Cassidy who was with Ranger, got out of the Expedition. Stephanie and Grandma had facials while Julie, her mother, and Selena had manicures at a salon in town. Grandma was still a little hung over from her evening at Kootchie's.

"Mommy, look what I caught! A crayon fish," Caden was holding a crayfish behind its pinchers waving it in the air.

"It's a crayfish."

"We caught more fish. Did you take a bath?"

"No, I got a facial so my skin is smooth."

"Can I feel?"

Stephanie knelt down so her son could touch her face, "Soft."

"Hey, Babe. Did you enjoy your facial?" kissing like he hadn't seen her in months and Stephanie felt it down to her toes. Ranger had been pushing Cassidy on a swing by the cabin, but was holding her now.

Lester came strolling over with a pout, "Steph, why didn't you ask me to go. I like feeling pretty."

"Lester, you scare us with all this soft skin stuff. What side of the fence are you on?" Tank asked.

"Just because I'm a Metro-Sexual male who likes soft skin, doesn't make me weird."

"Santos," Ranger said, "I know more about your hygiene that I care too!"

"Lester, you should use the green stuff on your face," Caden looked up at him.

"What green stuff?"

"Caden, let's go in," trying to change the subject. Stephanie was holding her breath as to what Caden would say. She knew Ranger would ship him off if the Merry Men knew Stephanie had him try the mint facial from the bed and breakfast.

"Mommy puts it on her face," Caden was moving his hands in a circular motion over his cheeks, "and Ranger-Dad when they're in the bubbles. It tickled when I tried it."

"Oh, really," Lester gave his boss a wide-eyed expression.

Ranger in turn gave Caden a raised eyebrow, "Hey, Midget."

"Gotta go." Caden took off running as fast as he could with Ranger right behind him. He was zigging and zagging around the yard, reversing direction as Ranger tried to reach for him, ducking under an outstretched arm. He was running towards the bridge and the safety of his grandfather, who he ran behind.

"Carlos, are you chasing my grandson," Frank Plum bellowed. Caden was peeking out from behind him and Ranger's father.

Ranger stopped short and almost ran into them. "No, Frank."

He reached around him and grabbed Caden swinging him over his shoulder, holding him by his feet so he dangled down his back.

"Hey."

He carried him over by Tank, Lester, Bobby, and Stephanie who were laughing hysterically and put the little boy down.

"And when did you see us in the tub?"

"I was going to get a drink. Mommy and you was taking a bath and had the green stuff on your face. You looked scary so I went to the other bathroom."

"Not aware of your surroundings, Ranger," Tank ribbed him.

Tears were rolling down Stephanie's cheeks, Ranger was glaring down at Caden trying to look mean and Caden was smiling his innocent smile at him. Caden ran into the cabin and came back with a jar.

"Here, Lester."

"Steph, can I try some?"

"Go ahead," rolling her eyes.

"This does tingle." Lester rubbed some on his chin.

"What's on your chin?' Manuel asked. He and Frank joined the group.

"Mint facial scrub. I'm going to exfoliate now. When my skin feels good, I feel good. Besides, Gayle likes to feel my skin."

Bobby and Tank looked at each other, shrugged their shoulders, and followed Lester into the log cabin."

Frank smirked, "Looks like those tough ex-Army men of yours are becoming marshmallows, Ranger."

"Ranger-Dad, had some on his face."

"You had me fooled all these years, Son, being the bad-ass bounty hunter. That was a cover for fluffy beds, luxurious county inns, and facials."

"I am tough, but I'm not stupid. I'll take pampered any day," putting his arms around Stephanie from behind and resting his chin on her head. Cassidy was yawning in her arms.

"Nap time, Cassie Girl."

"Mommy, I forgot to tell you something important."

"Tell me, Caden."

"While you was getting stuff on your face, I peed in the woods."

Stephanie gave another 'Burg' eye roll, "Did anyone see you."

"I was behind a tree. Can we walk in the woods?"

"Ranger will take you."

"Uh huh, I told my friends about the green stuff, he'll leave me there."

Ranger knelt down so he was on Caden's level, "What do you mean your friends."

"Bobby, Tank, and Lester. Mommy says not to lie, so when they asked about you, I told them. They gave my candy."

"What did you tell them," Stephanie asked.

"Ranger-Dad got in trouble when Cassidy and I were in the fountain, the big snake he had on you, and his nightgown didn't fit. And they wanted a picture with the Big Kiss."

"Really. Babe, where's the camera."

"Inside beside the sofa."

Ranger walked into the cabin, grabbed the camera, and silently crept up the stairs. He listened for a second and went into the master bedroom. Stephanie, Caden, and their fathers stood watching his cat-like movements from below.

"Hey!" someone yelled.

Ranger came running out with the camera laughing.

Tank, Bobby, and Lester were after him. They froze when they saw everyone looking at them. The Merry Men were looking down with green faces.

Ranger was at the bottom of the stairs taking more pictures trying to hold the camera level because he was laughing. "When I get home, I'm e-mailing this to every Rangeman employee, Lula, Connie, and Vinnie. You can't use my son to get dirt on me."

He started to walk over to Stephanie and turned around, "Also, how's monitor duty for a month."

"Ugh," came from Bobby, Tank, and Lester as they went back into the bedroom.

After lunch, Stephanie, Ranger, Julie , and Caden went for his walk in the woods. The Merry Men were watching TV avoiding their Boss. Frank wanted to watch a college football game, so he was in the cabin in case Cassidy woke up before they got back.

Ranger chose the Overlook Path so they could look out over the lake.. Ranger and Stephanie were holding hands as they walked. Julie and Caden were ahead picking up colored leaves. The path wound up to a clearing of boulders where you could get a panoramic view of the lake. The trees around the lake were reds, oranges, and yellows with the green of pines intermingled. The water was calm and the reflection of colors could be seen in it. Ranger helped Stephanie up on a large flat rock and sat down beside her, wrapping his arm around her to pull her into him. The rocks were warm from the afternoon sun, but there was a cool breeze in the air.

"Are you enjoying yourself, Ranger?"

"Always, Babe. I'm with you," tipping her chin so he could claim her soft lips.

Stephanie felt something on her leg and jumped, breaking the kiss. Caden was climbing up on the rocks and used her leg to steady himself.

"You know how to spoil the moment, Midget."

Caden looked at Ranger with his cherub face and sat down on Stephanie's lap.

"Mommy, look at my leaves," he was pulling leaves out of his shirt which was tucked in his jeans. He laid out all the leaves on the rock.

"When we get home, I'll get waxed paper so we can iron leaves and you can keep them.

"Really? What's this?" he pulled something out of a pocket and held it in his hand.

"An acorn. It's from an Oak tree," Ranger told him pulling an leaf from the tree out of his stack.

Julie climbed up on the rock and sat below them, "Look," pointing to the lake where four deer were walking to the edge of the lake.

"Mommy, deers."

They sat there watching the animals not caring of the time. Caden had snuggled into Stephanie's chest under an oversized flannel shirt she had on over a long sleeved pale blue Henley.

"Babe," Ranger nodded at Caden. He was sound asleep against Stephanie.

"He's had a couple of busy days."

"Let's head back," Ranger picked up Caden. Stephanie took off her flannel shirt so she could wrap it around him, kissed his curls, and grabbed his leaves.

Just as they were walking up the cabin's steps, Caden stirred on Ranger's shoulder.

"Hey, you wake up," Stephanie rubbed his cheek.

"I'm snuggly warm."

Ranger chuckled, "You just didn't want to walk back."

"Thanks," Caden gave him a sleepy smile.

"Any time. That's what dads are for."


	43. Chapter 43

How Many Kids Do We Have?

Chapter 41

Stephanie walked into the cabin and saw her mother was upset,

"What's wrong, Mom."

"Your Grandmother is missing. I haven't seen her since we came back from the salon. I thought she was laying down with her hangover, but she wasn't in the cabin."

"Tank, Bobby, and Lester went out to look for her. We think she's with Ralph. We checked his cabin and there was no one there," Frank told them.

"What if he is a terrorist and kidnapped Mother?"

"He can keep her. I'm not paying to get her back."

"Ellen, I doubt that Ralph is a terrorist,' Ranger said chuckling. "He would need two good eyes for that."

The door of the cabin opened with Grandma Mazur followed by the Merry Men.

"Why are they looking for me? I was at Kootchie's with Ralph. I had a beer to get rid of my hangover."

"Grandma was sitting at the bar with Ralph," Tank informed them.

"I might was well change since I'm here. It's karaoke family night at Kootchie's. I want to get there early so I can pick the song Ralph and I are singing. You should come Baby Granddaughter."

"My pregnant wife is not going to a smoke-filled bar," Ranger glared at her.

"It's a smoke-free bar. Get with the times. It's family night. Some guy will make balloon animals for kids and face painting."

"I like those balloon dogs they make," Bobby said.

Caden piped up, "I want a balloon hat. Can we go hear Grandma sing, Mommy."

"We'll go and keep the peace," Tank said.

"Steph, can we go? I've never heard karaoke."

"Babe, it's a bar."

"It's family night."

"We're a family," Caden told Ranger.

"Fine," Ranger said with clenched teeth.

Frank put his arm around Stephanie, "Baby Girl, if you sing a certain song, I'll even dance with your mother."

"Frank, you would dance with me?"

"If Stephanie will sing 'Band of Gold' for me."

"How can I say no to that, Daddy."

"Yeah, we're going to karaoke," Julie was jumping up and down.

"Caden, let's go get in some fishing before we have to cook dinner. Julie, you going to fish, too?"

"Coming, Grandpa."

"I'm going to see what I have to wear. I can't believe your father is going to dance. The world may come to an end."

"I'm going to throw my jeans in the washer if you need something," Stephanie told her mother.

"Ok, dear. I'll tell your parent's we're going out tonight, Ranger," closing the door.

"Thanks, Ellen."

Ranger was standing in the kitchen, arms crossed over his chest, looking tough at his wife. Stephanie was busy getting Cassidy a drink and cutting a banana for her. He was waiting for her to glance over at him, but he knew she was avoiding it. With his panther like movements, he had her pinned against the counter.

"Babe."

"Ranger."

"Babe," looking in her eyes, "do you thing you should be doing this."

"Cutting a banana?"

"No, going to a bar and singing karaoke. You're pregnant."

Stephanie was frustrating him and Ranger knew she knew it.

"Oh, that. The kids can get balloon animals, I sing for three minutes, listen to Grandma sing, make sure she's not in trouble so my father isn't freaking out, we put the children to bed, and you build a fire for us. Sounds like a nice last evening here before we go home."

Ranger was assimilating everything Stephanie said in rapid succession. "Ok, that sounds good, but only one song. I want you to go rest. Cassidy can come with me while I get the outdoor grill ready."

"How about I swing with Cassidy and read to her."

"All right, but if you start getting tired, we come back to the cabin."

"Yes, Mr. Manoso," nipping his ear lobe.

He growled at her and kissed her for all he was worth, leaving her breathless.

Frank and Manuel cooked the yellow perch for dinner. Selena made a Cuban rice dish to go with it. They also had fresh green beans and applesauce. There was a bakery in town near the salon, so there was cheesecake and apple pie for dessert. Caden loved eating the fish they caught.

The Rangeman group walked into Kootchie's. Grandma and Stephanie went over to sign up for karaoke. Grandma wouldn't tell anyone what her and Ralph's were going to sing. Stephanie joined Ranger and the children in the line for balloon animals.

The Merry Men were also in line because Tank and Lester wanted balloon hats and Bobby wanted his puppy.

The karaoke started, the first couple up sang 'Endless Love', a older man dressed in a cowboy hat sang 'Born in the USA'.

Stephanie was up third

The DJ said, "Up next we have an oldie released in 1969. It's dedicated to her Daddy. It's 'Band of Gold' by The Bombshell and the Bombers."

Stephanie kissed Ranger and made her way to the stage. The Merry Men and the three children were going to be her back-up dancers. Bobby decided on a balloon hat, also. So all six had on balloon hats to dance behind Stephanie. Ranger was laughing so hard at the sight of his men with balloon hats he almost fell off his chair. These pictures were going to get e-mailed too.

As promised Frank got up to dance with his wife and so did Ranger's parents.

Stephanie started to sing,

"Now that you're gone,

All that's left is a band of gold

All that's left of the dreams I hold

Is a band of gold

And the memories of what love could be

If you were still here with me"

Ranger was watching the stage, Stephanie would wave her wedding band when she sang the words 'band of gold' and point to him. He watched as she shook her hips, and noticed her breasts were bigger from her pregnancy. She was never more beautiful. The show behind her was hilarious with the kids and the Merry Men swinging their hips. Caden turned around and was shaking his butt. Frank was twirling and dipping Ellen. His parents were also showing some fancy dance moves with some spins. The song finished and Stephanie with her dancers got a loud round of applause.

"That was so much fun, Steph," Julie told her step-mother.

"I was dancing," Caden told Ranger.

"I saw you."

The DJ announced the next entrant, "Next, we have Edna and Ralph doing a family favorite 'The Hokey Pokey.'

"Mommy, I don't know that."

"I'll show you how, Caden," Stephanie took a drink of water. "Come on Ranger."

"Babe, I don't Hokey Pokey," but he stood up and whispered to Stephanie, "I'll pokey you later on."

She looked at him, "If you don't Hokey Pokey now, you won't be doing any pokey tonight." Walking over to the circle forming on the dance floor. He was the only one at the table again.

Grandma and Ralph started their song,

"Put your left foot in,  
Your left foot out,  
Your left foot in,  
And shake it all about.  
You do the hokey pokey  
And turn yourself around.

Stephanie showed Caden which was his left and right. She kept looking over she shoulder licking her lips at Ranger. He got up and walked behind her plastering himself to his wife so they were doing the 'Dirty Dancing' version of 'The Hokey Pokey'.

Now put your right foot in,  
Your right foot out,  
Right foot in  
Then you shake it all about.  
And then you do the Hokey Pokey  
Turn yourself around,  
That's what it's all about.

You put your head in,  
You put your head out,  
Put your head in,  
And bang it all about.  
Do the Hokey Pokey  
And turn yourself around.  
That's what it's all about.

Let's Do the Hokey Pokey!  
Let's Do the Hokey Pokey!  
Let's Do the Hokey Pokey!  
That's what it's all about.

Put your right hand in,  
Your right hand out,  
Your right hand in,  
And shake it all about,  
You do the Hokey Pokey,  
And you turn yourself around.

Now put your tongue in,  
And your tongue out,  
Tongue in,  
And Blblblblbl!  
You do the Hokey Pokey  
Turn yourself around  
That's what it's all about.

Ranger had his tongue licking Stephanie's ear.

You put your bottom in,  
Put your bottom out,  
Put your bottom in,  
You put your bottom out,  
Put your bottom in,  
You put your bottom out,  
Put your bottom in,  
You put your bottom out,  
Put your bottom in,  
You put your bottom out,  
Put your bottom in,  
You put your bottom out,  
Put your bottom in,  
You put your bottom out,  
Do the Hokey Pokey,  
Turn yourself about.

Stephanie could really feel Ranger's pokey on this verse against her ass.

Let's do the Hokey Pokey!  
Let's do the Hokey Pokey!  
Let's do the Hokey Pokey!  
That's what it's all about.

The DJ congratulated Grandma and Ralph for 'The Hokey Pokey' and said, "I don't think I'll ever think of that song the same way."

Ranger was chuckling in Stephanie's hair, "Ready to go."

"We better get out of here before police take us in for porn on the dance floor," Stephanie told her husband.

The Merry Men were going to baby sit Grandma at Kootchie's. Their parent's went to their cabin, not before teasing Ranger on his version of 'The Hokey Pokey."

Stephanie and Ranger got Caden and Cassidy ready for bed. They wore the balloon hats in the bathtub and Caden was still singing his version of shaking body parts. Ranger built a fire and had pillows on the floor in front of the fireplace when Stephanie came out on the balcony to come downstairs. She was wearing a long blue satin nightgown and saw his molten chocolate eyes looking up and down her body.

"Babe, want to pokey."


	44. Chapter 44

How Many Kids Do We Have?

Chapter 42

Stephanie woke up and was giggling. She was remembering 'The Hokey Pokey' from last night. It was the feel of it. Ranger had plastered himself to her when he came onto the dance floor. They were glued together from her back, hips, and butt. What ever limb the song mentioned, Ranger ran his fingers along her arm or down her leg. His other hand was around her stomach. His tongue came out at that verse and licked her ear and down her neck. She felt it darting in and out of his mouth. When they got to the butt part, if possible, they had sex through their jeans as she felt every hard inch of him. Every time she spun around, Ranger kissed her and then glued himself back to her tighter than before. By the time 'The Hokey Pokey' was over, Stephanie was ready to throw him down on the dance floor and have a Ranger induced orgasm right there.

"What's so funny, Babe?"

"The Cuban Hokey Pokey. Ranger, if that ends up on an internet porn sight."

"I hope they spell our names right."

"You!" smacking him with a pillow.

"Want to meet my pokey again."

"I can feel it."

Sometime later after the horizontal Hokey Pokey, the bedroom door flew open and Caden climbed up on the bed.

"Don't you ever knock," Ranger asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I know it's me," Caden sat down on Ranger's chest and looked at Stephanie, "Mommy, which is my right?"

"Which hand do you color with?"

"This one," Caden was holding up his right hand.

"That is your right."

"Ok, I put my right hand in and shake it about." Looking intently at Ranger, "Did you get in trouble?"

"For what?" Ranger asked.

"You didn't do the Hokey Pokey right. Mommy will have to show you again."

"I did it the Cuban way."

"That's not how everybody did it. Mommy's always right. You get into too much trouble when you don't listen to her."

Stephanie was giggling next to Ranger in bed.

"Hey Midget," Ranger lifted Caden off his chest so he was upside down. "I'm the boss and I'm always right."

"You can think that, but Mommy's right."

"Ranger, give it up. You're dealing with Caden."

"Fine," smirking at Caden.

After breakfast, they packed up and stopped at Marley's store to turn in the keys.

"There you are, I was going to call. You won for the biggest fish in the children's division," Ralph told him. "Pick a prize."

Caden pointed to the Play Station, "That one."

Ranger put the box under his arm.

"Yeah, I won!!"

Ralph walked out of the store and over to Grandma Mazur, "I'm going to miss you, Edna. You liven this place up."

"If you and your eyeball come to Trenton, I'll show you a good time."

"I hope you'll come back."

"Sure. Maybe, I'll come up in the winter and we can get snowed in. Call me."

Ralph bent and kissed Grandma and opened the car door for her.

"You can keep her," Frank said walking out of the store.

"I'd like too, but your family needs her."

"My Baby Granddaughter is having a baby. She'll need me. So, Ralph can come to me. The Package isn't using that fancy apartment, so Ralph and me have somewhere to shack up."

Ranger just raised an eyebrow at that remark.

Stephanie came around the SUV after buckling Cassidy into her car seat.

"Grandpa, can we do that fishing where we make a hole in the ice and get a walrus?"

"Ice fishing?"

"Caden, you are not going out in the cold to fish," Stephanie told her son.

"Darn! Can I go on a boat and get one of those bigger fishes?"

Ranger looked at him, then Frank, "Deep Sea fishing in the Ocean?"

"Yeah!"

"Frank, have you ever gone Deep Sea fishing?"

"No."

"Babe, what was he watching?'

"The Fishing Channel, of course."

"We can charter a boat at Thanksgiving if you come to Miami."

"Why not if you're paying. I only live once."

Ranger's parents walked over to joined them also, "Stephanie, thank you for much an enjoyable week-end. It has been a very long time since I fished and Caden made it memorable," Manuel Manoso hugged her.

"Manuel, be honest, it was our son's version of the Hokey Pokey."

"He didn't do it right," Caden told Ranger's parents.

"He's Cuban so he does things different sometimes."

"Mommy kicks butt. She'll fix him."

Manuel picked him up, "I have no doubt she will. You are too cute."

"Thanks, Mommy dresses me."

"Babe, let's get this group home," chuckling at everything going on around him.

"Thank you, Ricardo, for the weekend," hugging her son then Stephanie. "Good-bye, Julie. Bye, Cassidy."

"You're welcome, Momma. Think about Thanksgiving in Miami. "

"Bye Grandma. Bye Grandpa."

Cassidy was waving from the Expedition.

"Dad," Lester yelled from the Rangeman SUV, "we'll follow you so we don't get lost."

"Babe, I'm being to think we're cursed. We can't get rid of them."

"Ranger, they're yours and yours alone."


	45. Chapter 45

How Many Kids Do We Have?

Chapter 43

Stephanie walked into the daycare center to take Caden and Cassidy home to meet Julie's bus.

"Mommy, where's Ranger-Dad? He comes with you."

"He had to work with Uncle Tank. He'll be home later."

Ranger and Tank were doing a surveillance on a skip, "Jumping" Joe Blasty. He loved to play basketball and had a mean jump shot. He was known from the Cut and Curl Network to hang out between the YMCA and the Fifth Street playground looking for any pick-up games. He was a repeat skip for selling hot TV's, computers, and drugs out of a van. Each time he was arrested, the van was a different color.

"Have you recovered from camping, Ranger. That was a fun weekend."

"How's your skin feel?" Ranger was chucking.

"Soft. Lula even said so. Do you really let Stephanie put that stuff on you like the runt says? I thought you were macho." Tank smacked Ranger's arm

"You had it on your face. Stephanie enjoys all that body stuff. If she wants me to try it, do you think I'm going to say 'NO'. It starts with the green stuff, a relaxing Jacuzzi, and why do you think my wife is pregnant."

They saw the skip pull up to the basketball court on Fifth Street in a green mini-van.

"Tank, take the front and I'll go around the back alley to cut him off if he runs for it. Give me about three minutes to get in place," Ranger said slipping out of the truck.

Tank approached the basketball court and yelled "Bond Enforcement" stepping onto the court. "Jumping" Joe took off towards the alley and Ranger. Tank was coming from behind. The skip ran through a yard with Ranger close behind following him over a fence. That's when Tank heard the gun shot.

Stephanie and the children were standing in front of the townhouse proud of their handiwork. Julie hung a garland of colored leaves with orange twinkle lights around the front door, ghosts were tied on the ornamental tree, and solar powered pumpkin lanterns lit the sidewalk. Some of the purchased pumpkins and gourds were placed on the stoop by the front door.

"It looks like Halloween," Julie said.

Stephanie heard the door bell as she was coming down the stairs from giving Caden and Cassidy their bathes.

"Coming."

Stephanie opened the door and Tank was standing in the orange glow of the lights.

"Tank, where's Ranger?"

"Bombshell," Tank was reaching for her as she went instantly white. "He's ok. Ranger's in the hospital. He got shot in the leg and fell coming over a fence. His knee is messed up."

She sank down on the steps before her legs gave out, "He's all right?"

"I called your father so I can take you to the hospital. Ranger's in pain. When I left, he was being stitched and going to x-ray."

"Let me go tell the kids I have to go."

Stephanie was running into the ER entrance, she had to see Ranger for herself. She was on a mission. Most of the nurses knew her and they were pointing to a holding room. Lester and Bobby were standing outside of the door. She stood there silently looking at the hospital bed. Ranger's lower leg was bandaged, there was a black brace on his knee and Stephanie could see the swelling. His eyes were closed.

"Are you Mrs. Manoso?" a young doctor asked.

"Yes. How is he?"

"We removed the bullet. His knee was dislocated. I had the brace put on it as this is not the first time his knee has been dislocated. He is going to need to stay off of it until the swelling goes down."

"When can I take him home?"

"Soon. I'm waiting for more x-rays to come down. I gave him pain medication so he's out of it right now."

"Ok. Thank you."

"Lester, can you go bring the Mercedes. I don't think Ranger's going to be able to get up in a SUV."

"Sure, Steph. We'll be back."

She walked into Ranger's room, kissing his lips. Ranger opened his eyes, "Babe."

"Hi, are you in pain?"

"Nope, I feel pretty good. Wanna try out this bed?"

"How about I get you home after we get some clothes on you?"

Ranger had on his black t-shirt and good thing he wasn't commando today.

"Bombshell, the doctor's ready to release him. I'll drive you home."

"Mrs. Manoso, he can go. Please make a follow-up appointment in a week to get the stitches removed and your husband's doctor can determine if he's going to need physical therapy. I have a prescription for pain medication and some for tonight."

"Thank you."

"Keep the brace on for the next few days. Put ice on for twenty minutes. Keep his leg elevated and off of it. I have crutches for you to take with you."

"Ok."

"Ranger, how about we put some shorts on before we go home." Stephanie had brought clothes with her not knowing the condition of his.

"Sure, Babe. Wouldn't want my package blowing in the wind."

"I'll do this and you go sign the papers," Tank told her.

A nurse brought a wheel chair for Ranger and Tank was pushing Ranger out to the Mercedes.

"Faster, Tank," Ranger was laughing out the ER door.

The Mercedes pulled up in front of the townhouse, Ranger was 'oowing' and 'ahing' in the backseat at the orange lights.

"Babe, look at the lights."

"The children and I decorated tonight."

"It's pretty."

"Bombshell, he's too funny when he's on drugs."

"Pull into the garage, Tank. Ranger will only have a couple of steps to maneuver to get into the house."

"Ok and I'll help him upstairs."

Lester and Bobby followed them into the townhouse where Frank, Julie, and Caden were waiting.

Ranger hopped up the two steps into the hallway, "Look family I'm home."

"Hi Dad."

"Hi Ranger-Dad. You got hurt."

"Yep, I fell over a fence."

Julie was giggling at happy Dad.

"It's the pain medication, Julie," Stephanie told her.

"Come on, Boss. Let's get you into bed."

"Tank, I'm not that kind of guy. I'm married."

Frank was shaking his head at a medicated Ranger, "Pumpkin, do you want me to stay tonight."

"I'll be fine, Daddy. Go home. If I give you my bank card would you pick up some groceries for me tomorrow. I think Ranger's going to be home for a few days."

"Sure. Give me a list."

"How about you two head to bed."

"Good night, Steph," Julie kissed her good night. Stephanie tucked Caden into bed and kissed him.

Tank was helping Ranger into bed. Stephanie saw his hair was wet.

"He wanted a shower. I think some of the pain medication is wearing off."

Stephanie put an extra pillow under Ranger's leg and put an ice pack on it.

"Do you need anything? I'm going to get a shower."

"No, Babe."

Stephanie came out of the bathroom with Ranger's medicine and water, sliding gingerly into bed as she didn't want to move the bed. Ranger put the water and pill down on the nightstand. He saw the fear in Stephanie's eyes now that things had calmed down.

"Come here," Ranger enfolded her in his arms as her tears started to fall.

"When I saw only Tank at the door tonigh, my heart stopped," sobbing into his shoulder

"I'm sorry that you were worried."

"Ranger, I don't think I could live without you."

"When I was going over that fence, all I knew was I wanted to make sure I was here for you and our baby. I'm going to take myself off field duty. Just concentrate on running Rangeman."

"I don't want you to change. The bad-ass bounty hunter is part of you."

"But, I have people who can do it. I love you too much, Mrs. Manoso. I want to be here with our family," kissing away her tears. "Who put up the lights outside?"

"Julie hung them. I stayed off the ladder so you didn't make a fuss."

"Babe."

Ranger watched as Caden walked into the bedroom after breakfast the next morning, he put a stool by the bed, and disappeared into the closet. Ranger could hear the clinking on the hangers. Caden came out wearing a white shirt of Ranger's with the sleeves pushed up. He had a 'D' on his chest and stood next to the bed.

"Who are you?" Ranger asked with a smirk.

"The doctor," pointing to the letter on his chest. Caden was studying Ranger's swollen knee and the bruises on it. "That don't look good."

Chuckling, "Is that you medical opinion?"

"Yeah, it's ugly."

Stephanie was giggling at the door, "Well Doctor, what should we do?"

"Can you get on the computer and check where they sell all those things. I think we should buy a new leg."

"I'll do that."

"Please make sure it's the right size. Here take these," Caden reached into a bag and put some M&M's in Ranger's hand. "I'll call you tomorrow."

Caden picked up the stool and started to walk out of the bedroom.

"Babe, he's crazy."

Caden turned back to Ranger, "Takes one to know one."


	46. Chapter 46

How Many Kids Do We Have?

Chapter 44

Tank came over at lunch to check on Ranger, Stephanie walked him up the stairs and stood in the hall listening.

"Black pigs, white pigs, brown and pink making oatmeal in the sink," Ranger read.

Tank laughed, "I'm just in time for story hour."

"I want to know about the pigs," Caden was looking at 'Pigs Aplenty, Pigs Galore."

"How many times has Mommy read that to you?"

"But Cassidy and I like it."

"Let's go have some lunch you two. Let Tank and Ranger talk. Do you want some lunch, Ranger? My mother sent over homemade chicken soup for you. Tank, you want some?"

"Sounds good, Babe. Feed them first."

"I ate, Bombshell. Thanks."

Caden handed Ranger some more M&M's, "Take these and I'll make my rounds later," getting off the bed and following Stephanie and his sister down the steps.

"It doesn't look like you've been bored."

"Not bored. I've read about a moose with a loose tooth, a dinosaur going to school, and the pigs."

Tank was chuckling, "Don't let Lester know, he'll want story time at work. I bet you have enjoyed every minute."

"Yeah. The doctor is buying me a new leg on the Internet. Look at this." Ranger opened the drawer in the nightstand, it had dozens of M&M's. "I'm going to be on a sugar high."

"Well, you were flying high last night. You said the outside lights were pretty and wanted me to push for faster in the wheel chair," Tank was sitting on the bed shaking it with his laughter.

"I didn't feel a thing."

Stephanie brought up Ranger's soup with a bottle of water.

"Bombshell, where did you get this bed?' Tank was stretched out on the bed with Ranger.

"I splurged on the feather bed when I bought the this."

"I'm getting one of these. Do you want me to bring you anything from the office?"

"Bring me the reports on my desk. I'll work on them in between stories," Ranger was chuckling.

"Ok, I'll drop them off tomorrow morning. I better get back, who knows what Bobby and Lester will get into.

After dinner, Ranger was going stir crazy upstairs by himself. He knee was still swollen, but it had gone down some. He could hear the laughter downstairs and was feeling left out.

"Cassidy, wait your turn," Ranger heard Stephanie say as he hopped down the stairs.

"Eeh!" The baby was showing attitude.

"No tantrum. It's Caden's turn."

"This is icky," Caden said.

"Now, Cassidy's turn."

"Yum."

Ranger was watching. Cassidy was kneeling on the dining room table with stringy pumpkin seeds hanging from her fingers looking in the top opening Stephanie had cut. Caden was standing on a chair next to her. Julie was on the other side of Stephanie.

It was Julie's turn. "Steph, this is so slimy."

"Pumpkin brains. Good to eat," Caden dropped a handful of seeds and pulp into a large bowl.

"What are you three doing besides making a mess," Ranger asked as he hopped over to the table. Stephanie pulled out a chair for him.

"Are you supposed to be out of bed?" Stephanie was looking at her husband.

"Babe, all the fun is down here." Ranger was tickling Cassidy, "Are you giving Mommy attitude?"

"No," Cassidy said reaching into the pumpkin.

"I'm beginning to think the terrible twos I've heard about are coming early.

"Want some pumpkin brains, Ranger-Dad?" Caden was grinning at him. The pumpkin seeds were oozing between his fingers.

Shaking his head, each child had pumpkin on their face, hands, and clothes. Cassidy had it in her hair also.

"You can have my share. It's a little early to be carving pumpkins. Halloween is a month away."

"I saw this one had a rotten spot . I didn't want to waste it. Before I start to cut this, do you need any pain medication, Ranger?'

"I'm good."

"You were funny last night, Dad."

"I was on pain meds so I can't be responsible for anything I said."

"Sure you don't want any now?"

"Why, Jules?" Stephanie asked.

"The school is having a Fall dance in two weeks and Sam asked me to go," she scrunched her shoulders waiting for Ranger to blow his stack.

Ranger didn't say anything, just raised his eyebrow.

Stephanie looked up from the pumpkin, "Are they taking names for parent chaperones?"

"Yes, I didn't want Dad there if he was going to scare anyone."

"Julie, if I don't go, you don't go."

"Fine, but please don't scare anyone, Dad."

"He won't, Sweetie. We'll go shopping over the weekend for a dress."

"Are they going to do The Hokey Pokey?" Caden asked shaking his arm and pumpkin seeds went flying hitting Ranger in the forehead.

"Thanks."

"Sorry," Caden gave him a timid look.

"No Hokey Pokey for Ranger in the school."

"Babe."

"Mommy, can I go shopping?"

Ranger looked at him as he wiped the pumpkin seeds off, "What do you need to go shopping for?"

"Things."

"What things."

"I don't know. Things."

"Babe, he's a four year old shopaholic."

"I do need to buy you and Cassidy a heavier coat, Caden."

"See, Ranger-Dad, I need things."

"Jules, grab me one of the votives out of the china cabinet."

Stephanie grabbed a lighter and lit the candle. She put the candle inside and turned out the lights.

"Mommy, he looks scary. Grrrrr."

Cassidy hid her head on Ranger's shoulder. "Did your brother scare you?"

She looked up and was giggling at Caden.

"Let's take him out front."

Caden blew out the candle and Cassidy instantly furrowed her brow and pointed to the candle. Stephanie relit it so she could blow it out. Julie ran and opened the door for Stephanie. Cassidy and Caden followed her out and waited on the sidewalk as she lit the candle again in the Pumpkin. Ranger was on his crutches and came out slowly.

"What are you doing out here?"

"Babe, I want to see too."

"We're the only house with any decorations," Julie said.

"It's early. Others will decorate."

"I smell cookies," Caden said.

Mrs. Peterson, the next-door neighbor, came out with a plate of still warm chocolate chip cookies, 'You did a wonderful job."

"Thanks," Caden said taking a cookie. "I thought I smelled them."

Ranger, Stephanie, and the children stood outside eating their cookies and watching the twinkling lights.

"Babe, I don't know how you do it, but you make everything special," putting his arm around her.

"We are special," Caden told him.

"Yes, you are."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The book Ranger was reading was 'Pigs Aplenty, Pigs Galore' written by D. McPhail.


	47. Chapter 47

How Many Kids Do We Have?

Chapter 45

Caden crawled up on the bed in his Sponge Bob pajamas and Cassidy was in a white nightgown with pink bows on it, both freshly bathed. Julie came in and sat beside Ranger on the bottom of the bed, his injured knee was still swollen and propped up. Cassidy was sitting on Stephanie's lap as she passed out the cards.

"Check for any matches, first."

"Cassidy will pick from Caden, Caden will pick from Julie, Julie picks from Ranger, and Ranger picks from us. Go ahead, pick from Caden."

Cassidy reached for all of the Old Maid cards her brother had in his hand.

"Hey, only one."

"Eeh," the baby was mad she couldn't have all the cards.

"Just one. Be nice or it will be bedtime for you," poking Cassidy to get her attention.

She reached again and picked one card and gave it to Stephanie. They matched the goats in their cards.

"Those are goats," Stephanie pointing to the animals on the cards. "Put those here."

"oat," placing the cards where Stephanie told her.

"Now is Caden's turn."

They continued playing until with Stephanie and Caden had two cards, Ranger had three, and Julie had four. Cassidy picked and matched the cows.

"That's a cow. He goes Moo."

"MO."

Caden picked from Julie and matched the pigs, so he had one card remaining. When it was Julie's turn, she had three left. Ranger picked Stephanie's last card. He matched and had two.

"We're out."

Caden went out next.

Julie picked from Ranger and she had two.

"Ok, Dad, who's going to be the Old Maid."

"Da," Cassidy said. They took it that she thought it would be Ranger.

Ranger studied the cards like he was using X-ray vision. He picked and matched the elephant in his hand.

Julie threw down the Old Maid card, "I'm the Old Maid."

"She has nice hair," Caden told her looking at the old lady with a bun

"Bed time," Stephanie told the children.

"Night, Dad."

"Night, Ranger-Dad."

"Da."

"Good Night."

When Stephanie came back into their bedroom, Ranger was taking the brace off his knee and standing up on the crutches coming around the bed.

"Let me help you."

"I'm Ok," coming to stand in front of her, leaning in to kiss her.

"This has been a fun day even with this bum leg."

"I'll check your bandage in the bathroom."

"That's not all you can check."

"Good thing the shower has a bench. I wouldn't want you to fall over in it and I have to call the Merry Men."

"I'd be happy though."

Stephanie gave him a 'Burg' eye roll.

When they came out of the bathroom, Caden was sitting in their bed.

"Caden, what are you doing up?"

"Mommy, I was thinking with my brain."

"That could be dangerous," Ranger laughed behind her.

"Let me get Ranger in bed and you can tell me about it."

Caden leaned back on the pillow with his hands behind his head waiting for Stephanie to get into bed.

Ranger was shaking his head, "Tell us what you were thinking, Midget. I can't wait to hear."

He bent down and was talking to Stephanie's stomach, "Hey, Baby, this is about you." He leaned back and put arms back behind his head. "When the baby comes out, do we have to move?"

"No. Do you want to move?" Stephanie asked him.

"This is our house, but the baby won't have a room."

"Well, Ranger and I haven't really talked about it, but when the baby comes home from the hospital, we'll have a crib in here. We can take the chairs out and put it there," indicating the area in front of the window.

"That will work. What about when the baby gets big."

"If the baby is a girl then she'll share a room with Cassidy."

"And if it's a boy, with me."

"Yes, is that Ok?"

"Ok, but the baby can't have my T-Rex."

"Babe, Cassidy's room is the smallest bedroom. How would you get two girls in there."

"I thought about that. I figured we could seal up the door in the hall closet between our rooms. If we decided to actually have a nursery, we put a doorway from our room into the closet. I don't have much in it. It would be big enough for a crib, changing table or chest of drawers, and rocking chair. If the baby is a girl, once she's older, move the doorway to the other side and expand Cassidy's room."

Ranger was studying the area when you walked into the bedroom imaging what Stephanie described. He knew Stephanie and the children liked it here and really didn't want to move. "Babe, it's crazy, but it would work until we actually decide if we want a bigger house."

"How about bed for you?"

"Ok."

"I think we solved enough problems tonight, Midget."

Stephanie picked him up and he told Ranger over her shoulder, "Tomorrow, maybe be can do something about the ice burbs melting."

Stephanie slipped back in bed and cuddled into Ranger, he was still chuckling about Caden, "Babe, where did you find him at?"

"He's not a normal four-year old."

"Not by a long shot."

"I forgot to show you something that came yesterday."

Stephanie got back out of bed and produced a box. She sat back next to her husband and opened the box.

"I ordered these."

She pulled out onesies with different sayings. 'It's all about Me', 'I don't smell anything', and 'A Nap is in My Near Future'.

Ranger was chuckling at the sayings, "Babe."

"Wait, the best is coming." She then held up one that was Camo with a bib that read 'Got Milk', 'Pasame La Botella', and 'American made with Cuban parts'.

"Our baby is going to be a crawling billboard." He was holding one up, "Is the baby going to be that small?"

"Well, I don't want to be pushing no 15 pound baby out of this body. It would be a really long time before I would even consider you touching me again."

"I know this is early, but do you have any particular names you like."

"A few. Aubrey for a girl. And either Dylan or Dakota for a boy. Do you have a particular Spanish name you would prefer?"

"No, I like Aubrey Manoso and Dakota Manoso."

"I know it's every man's dream for a son, but if we have a daughter, are you going to be disappointed?"

Ranger cupped Stephanie's face in his palms and stared into her blue eyes, "You are my dream, Stephanie. The children are very wonderful bonuses. So, if there are four females in this house, I think Caden more than evens out the sides," kissing her forehead, down to her eyes, her cheeks, and then capturing her soft lips, sinking down in the bed.

"Ranger, your knee."

"My knee may be out of commission, but other parts of me are just fine."


	48. Chapter 48

How Many Kids Do We Have?

Chapter 46

Stephanie and the children were at the mall searching for Julie's dress for her Autumn Dance. It was next Saturday night. Stephanie bought herself a blue jersey dress with long flared sleeves and skirt. Above the knee and conservative for a school dance chaperon. She went with 3 inch FMP since she was pregnant.

After about a dozen stores, Julie and Stephanie found the perfect dress. It was black with fuchsia polka dots. It had spaghetti straps with a little black bolero jacket. The skirt flared out for dancing and had fuchsia netting peeking out at the hem. Her first pair of strappy black sandals with 2 ½ inch heels.

"Steph, do you think Dad will fuss about the dress?"

"It's very appropriate for you. It's just right for your age. It's not too mature but not little girlish."

"How about some ice cream?"

They headed towards the foot court with Cassidy in the stroller and Caden walking beside her. Stephanie found warm fleece jackets for all the children. They would be perfect for the cooler weather that would be coming in the near future.

As they were eating their ice cream, Eddie came strolling over to the table waving to everyone.

"Hi, Eddie."

"Hi, Steph. Can I talk to you for a minute?" pulling a chair out at a nearby table for her.

"What's up?"

"Congratulations, by the way."

"Thanks, but that's not why you're here is it?"

"I wanted to talk with you first. I called your house and Ranger said you were here. I told him I wanted your advice on an anniversary gift for Shirley."

"What's the real reason?"

"Joe. The 'Burg' knows you're pregnant, including Joe. He's not taking the news well and been drinking more than usual. He's also made comments that this baby should be his and not Ranger's."

"We decided to go our separate ways. Joe knew about my feelings for Ranger. We didn't have a deep, lasting love. It was a friendship love."

"Maybe, you didn't, but to Joe he does. When the two of you broke up, he knew that you would end up in Ranger's arms, but never expected it to lead to marriage and your own baby. We've only known what Ranger had wanted us to know in the past."

"But, once we finally admitted we were in love with each other,there was no going back."

"We, including me, never expected Ranger to be so in love with you. Joe expected you to get it out of your system and come back to him. After Ranger left the last time, Joe convinced himself you would be moving back into his house. Then Julie came and the other two children. He thought you would turn to him for help, but you never did. You would be a family like he wanted . Ranger came back and it never happened."

"I never allowed myself to hope Ranger would stay with the three children. I wanted it, but I tried to prepare myself for him to walk way from Cassidy, Caden, and me."

"He surprised us all, Steph. Ranger loves you beyond life. I can really see that, just as you love him. I think it's eating at Joe because you are now a wife and mother what he wanted you to be with another man. And pregnant with your own child."

"Eddie, Joe's made nothing but snide remarks since I took in Caden and Cassidy."

"He was hurt, you never turned to him to be the father figure. You carried on waiting for Ranger. You're an excellent mother. Did you know he was walking Bob on a Sunday and watched Ranger, your father, and the kids playing football in their backyard. He wants to be that man."

"I didn't know he felt like this. What should I do? Talk to him."

"No, stay away from him, specially when he's been drinking. I don't want you getting hurt or caught between Ranger and Joe. Anything happens to you, Ranger will spare no mercy on him."

"Ok. I don't think Joe would hurt me. Thanks for the warning. Let me get them home."

"Watch if you're out by yourself. I know Joe has been by your townhouse because he mentioned how much nicer it is than his house. And, it's decorated for Halloween."

"I'm not saying anything to Ranger. He worries about me being pregnant. I don't want a tail everywhere I go."

"Please be careful. If you need me, call me anytime."

Stephanie got up, "Thanks. Eddie. Check out the jewelry store for maybe a chain or gold bracelet for Shirley."

"Thanks," hugging Stephanie. Eddie whispered "Take care."

Stephanie thought about Eddie's words driving home. She didn't think Joe was in love with her. Thinking back to the night when they finally called it quits, it felt to Stephanie she was going through the motions with Joe. She had known him all her life, he had always been there since she was small, but she was in love with Ranger. They both agreed quietly in Pino's parking lot that it was over. She got in her CRV and drove straight to Haywood. Stephanie was giving Ranger one last shot. He had said so many times that he didn't do relationships. Stephanie quit hoping for anything more than kisses in the alley or at her door after distractions. Ranger was in her heart, but she knew she might have to walk away.

Stephanie walked into Ranger's apartment that night, he was dressed in his low slung black sweats, no shirt, and long hair damp from a shower.

"Ranger, I wanted to tell you Joe and I are over," those were the only words Stephanie spoke. She never got to tell Ranger this was his last chance, his lips were on hers, his arms encased her, and Stephanie never left again. She never looked back.

The next morning when both slipped out of bed after making love until the early morning, Stephanie's entire apartment was boxed and sitting in the Rangeman garage. Rex was on the counter in the kitchen and remained there until she and Julie moved into the townhouse.

Pulling into the garage, Stephanie didn't think Joe would hurt her, but she couldn't be sure.


	49. Chapter 49

How Many Kids Do We Have?

Chapter 47

Monday came and Ranger went back to Rangeman. He still couldn't extend his knee fully, but the swelling was gone. He had a slight limp, but the more he could exercise the muscles around the knee, the better it got. Bobby had instructed Ranger on particular stretches to help.

Stephanie was sitting at her cubicle trying to empty her In-bin. She thought about telling Ranger about Eddie's concerns over Joe, but didn't. She knew if she did, everywhere that she went without Ranger, Stephanie would have a Rangeman pal. That was something she didn't want or alarm the children.

Stephanie heard banging of drawers and Ranger talking rather loudly. Walking into his office, she was met by a storm of flying paper and "Fuck." His metal trash can hit the file cabinet and had dents in it. One from him kicking it and the other from the file cabinet. Stephanie made a mental note to order another one, maybe plastic.

"Ranger, what is wrong?' standing in falling papers.

"I just got off the home with Boston. They want me to come up and meet with a client. He wants to possibly hire Rangeman to provide security for his office complex."

"That's wonderful, isn't it?"

"Not when my wife is pregnant and I have no desire to go to Boston."

"I could go for some Boston Clam Chowder," smiling at him.

"Not funny. I'll have Ella make you some."

"What's wrong with going to Boston? How long would you be gone? I not due until May."

"I don't want to leave you and the kids. If I leave tomorrow, then I'd be back Thursday for your birthday on Friday."

"I took care of three children while you were gone and I can still do it for a couple of days."

"Fuck, the business. I'll sell the office so I don't have to travel. I'll sell Miami, too!"

Stephanie stomped her foot, "Stop it! You're acting like a spoiled brat! This is your business. You will go to Boston and meet with the client," Stephanie walked over to him and put a hand on his chest. "You are not selling off your offices. This is your company that you have bled and sweated to make it the great company it is. I am a grown woman, I can take care of three children. I drove across how many states with them and got us home."

Ranger was looking at her, "Sorry, Babe. I was acting like Cassidy when she has an attitude, but I don't want to leave you. I wish you could come with me."

"Make your arrangements and I'll drive you to the airport tomorrow. Ranger, I can't leave the children. Julie is in school. It's only for two days."

Ranger pulled Stephanie into his arms and rested his forehead against hers, "That's two days too long to be apart."

"I'll send Caden with you to keep you company," she started to giggle.

"I don't know if my Boston office would survive. I don't think I would," laughing with her. Ranger lowered his lips to hers, missing her all ready.

"Is it safe for us to come out," Tank asked from Ranger's office door. Lester and Bobby were shielded behind him.

"Yeah. I'm going to Boston tomorrow and probably be back on Thursday."

"Party, party," Lester teased moving his arms in a circular motion.

Ranger gave him a raised eyebrow.

"Tank, you'll be in charge. Keep Lester in line. Bobby make sure Stephanie takes it easy," one of his hands was resting on Stephanie's abdomen.

Tuesday morning after breakfast and Julie left for school, Ranger, Stephanie, Caden, and Cassidy were at the airport drop off.

"Bye, Babe. I'll call after I get to the office and tonight."

"Bye, Ranger. We'll be fine. I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you. It will be lonely sleeping without you," kissing Stephanie thoroughly before getting out of the Explorer.

"Midget, hold down the fort."

"Live long and prosper, Ranger-Dad."

Ranger looked at Stephanie, "Star Trek reruns."

"Bye, Cassie."

Cassie waved, "Mum."

Ranger kissed Stephanie again as she walked around to get behind the wheel. He grabbed his overnight bag and walked through the sliding doors of the airport, waving at them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Will Joe cause trouble while Ranger's away? Will he make it home to save the day?


	50. Chapter 50

**How Many Kids Do We Have?**

**Chapter 48**

Stephanie was reading the children a bedtime story, 'Put Me in the Zoo'. "Will you keep me in the zoo? I want to stay in here with you", she read.

Her cell phone rang expecting it to be Ranger, but the Batman song didn't play.

"Hello."

"Stephanie, where are you?" Eddie asked.

"At home, Eddie, with the kids. Why?"

"I was at Pino's. Joe had a few. Bobby came in to pick-up subs as they were on surveillance. It came out in conversation that Ranger was out of town. I think Joe heard and now I can't find him. Are your doors locked?"

"Yes. The alarm is on, too. I'll go double check everything."

"I'm on patrol. I swing by."

"Ok, Eddie."

Stephanie closed her phone and bent down to talk to the children. Three faces were staring at her. She wanted to remain calm and not scare them.

"Steph, what's wrong?"

"That was Eddie. He thinks Joe is on his way here. He knows your Dad is away and he's upset we're having a baby."

"He's jealous. What should we do?"

"I need you to stay up here. No matter what you hear downstairs, stay here where I know you are safe," Stephanie kissed each one to reassure them everything would be ok. "I'm going to check the doors and the alarm."

"Ok, Mommy," Caden told her patting her cheek. "We'll be Ok."

"Keep my cell phone in case we need help. Call Tank, he's number four or 911. Please stay here. I'll be back for you."

Stephanie went down the steps, checking all the doors and the alarm. She put the front and back lights on illuminating the front and back, but turned out any lights inside the house. She was in the hallway hidden out of sight unaware of the flourish of activity above her.

Caden was looking around his bedroom, his brain working overtime, "Julie, we need to get ready."

"How?"

"Balloons and rope."

"I have balloons in my room. For what?"

"We'll bomb him. Where are Ranger-Dad's handcuffs?" Caden gave Cassidy another book. "Stay here, I'll be right back."

"He should have them in here," Julie led Caden into Stephanie and Ranger's bedroom and right to the nightstand. She grabbed the handcuffs and stun gun. Caden came out of the closet with a bunch of Ranger's ties.

"Tie this around me," indicating his forehead. "What's that?"

"Dad's stun gun," turning it on to see if was working.

"We need that."

Julie tied it on Caden and one around her head.

"Start filling balloons. I'll get other stuff."

"Ok," Julie did what Caden told her. Who was she to question a genius in the making.

Caden went back into his room. Cassidy was still looking at the book unaware of anything going on around her. He was looking around. He pulled a chair over to his bedroom window looking down into the backyard. Caden grabbed scissors and starting cutting a sheet from the other bed. Then rummaged in his closet until he found want he wanted.

Julie came in with about a dozen water balloons carrying them gingerly in a basket. She heard ripping material.

"You ripped a sheet!"

"We have more. I needed rope. I can't tie knots. Tie all these together, then to this," pointing to his dump truck.

Caden moved the balloons near the window.

"Help me open the window. Tie the other end to the bed."

They heard the doorbell ring. It rang again. And again. There was banging on the door, then it got quiet.

**Boston:**

Ranger was sitting at a table across from a sandy haired man in a business suit, about mid-forties in age.

"Colin, before we start talking business I would like to call home. It's about bedtime for my children."

"Go right ahead."

"Hello."

"Julie, where's Stephanie?"

"Hi, Dad."

Ranger heard Caden's voice, "Tell Ranger-Dad to call back. We got to get ready."

"Dad, we can't talk right now."

"Where's Stephanie?"

"Ranger-Dad, we can't talk. The mean man is here. It's like when the Germy men bombed the water. We have to attack. Bye."

Click.

Ranger was looking at his disconnected phone.

"Is something wrong?"

"I don't know," Ranger had a confused look upon his handsome face. "My son said it was just like 'when the Germy men bombed the water. We have to attack.' I need Stephanie to translate."

"How old is he?"

"Four going on thirty. He can solve a Rubik's cube in nothing flat."

They sat there for a few moments and thought about what Caden said.

"Was he watching 'Animal House'? Bluto says 'when the Germans bombed Pearl Harbor'?"

Ranger hit #1 on his cell phone again.

"Caden"

"Keep throwing the water balloons. He wants Mommy," Ranger heard.

"Ranger-Dad, we're busy here. Can't talk we're protecting the house and Mommy."

Click.

Ranger was beyond concerned, visibly shaken. He had a death grip on his phone. He thought he heard Stephanie yell "Joe, go away!" in the background.

"My wife is pregnant and I think her old boyfriend is at our house after her. Do you have a cell phone?"

"Yes," Colin Willington slid it across the table.

Ranger dialed Tank.

"Tank."

"What's going on?" yelling into the phone.

"Eddie called me. Joe's been drinking. He wants the baby to be his. We're on our way. We had a surveillance job."

"Call me back on this number."

**Trenton:**

Stephanie heard Joe yelling "Cupcake" at the front door after he rang the bell several times and banging on the door. It got quiet and thought maybe Joe left, but she heard a noise on the deck.

The French doors rattled and she could see him looking in the windows.

"Cupcake, I know you're there. Let me in. I need to talk to you." His words had a slur to them.

"Joe, go away!" Stephanie screamed from the hallway. "Go, Joe! Now!"

"I want you."

Joe's face was pressed against the glass. She was going to have to clean it after this was over.

The portable phone rang in Stephanie's hand, "Hello."

"Babe, what's going on?" Ranger was yelling through the phone.

"Joe's drunk and at the French doors."

"Cupcake, let me in! I want you to have my baby not his! Hey, stop that!"

Stephanie was watching Joe on the other side of the doors. He was being hit with something. She looked closer. "Splat", a water balloon broke on his head.

"HIT. WE GOT A HIT!"

Stephanie recognized Caden's voice.

"Babe, are you there?"

"Ranger, I think the kids are throwing water balloons at Joe from Caden's window."

"Splat, Splat."

"Cupcake!"

"Joe, go away!"

"Listen you miserable child, I get my hands on. Uuuuugh."

Joe never got to finish what he was saying as something yellow went flying by and hit Joe on the side of his head. His face smashed against the glass. As he straightened up, he got hit again by the yellow thing on the other side of his head.

"Uuuuuuugh."

Stephanie saw him stumble and looked like he slumped over.

"Ranger, I'm not sure but something yellow went flying by and hit Joe on the side of the head." Stephanie stepped closer to the doors. "It was Caden's dump truck. It swung back and got him on the other side. I think he's knocked out."

"COW-A-BUNGA. We got him. Let's go!"

Ranger could hear the running of feet and the children.

"Stay in here," but they were out the door.

Stephanie saw Julie and Caden fly into Ranger's office and were on the deck. Julie zapped Joe with a stun gun. Caden grabbed one of Joe's arms and slapped a handcuff on it. He then pulled the cuffed hand under a leg and Julie cuffed the other hand. Julie grabbed one of the foam pumpkins and put it on Joe's head.

Stephanie unlocked the French doors and let them in.

"Mommy, we captured him!" Caden was smiling proudly.

Cassidy came down the steps with Stephanie's cell phone. She handed it to Caden. "Take a picture and send it to Ranger."

"Babe, Babe!"

"Ranger, you won't believe this. Julie stunned Joe. He's handcuffed and looks like a pretzel, and he has a pumpkin head."

"What?"

Stephanie could hear Ranger laughing a few seconds later.

Cassidy had wandered out on the deck and jumped on Joe doing a belly flop.

"Babe, why is Cassidy on Joe? I'm looking at a picture of her on Morelli."

"I think you did her own version of a body slam. She watches wrestling with Grandma."

The doorbell rang.

Julie ran to the door.

"Where's Morelli," Tank was running up the steps followed by Bobby and Lester.

He looked at Joe the human pretzel and started to laugh, "Caden's struck again."

Stephanie finally took a good long look at the children. They had Ranger's ties around their heads including Cassidy.

"Look at my truck," Caden was holding a mangled dump truck with a long rope.

"What's this," Stephanie held up the rope.

"I didn't have a rope, so I used a sheet."

Everyone was laughing except Joe, he was starting to groan.

"Babe, did I hear Caden say he used a sheet for a rope? A four year old MacGyver."

"Julie, can you tell me what happened? I'll putting this on speaker, Ranger."

"Well, after you came downstairs, Caden swung into action. I filled water balloons to hit Joe. We got Dad's handcuffs and his stun gun. Caden ripped the sheet and I tied them together and attached it to the bed and the dump truck so we could swing it out the window."

Eddie came running in, "Steph, are you Ok?" He looked on the deck and saw a struggling Joe.

"Let me out of these. This hurts. I feel sick," Joe was coming to and trying to move but could only roll side to side."

"Steph, Dad called before and Caden hung up on him twice. When we saw Joe fall down, that's when we stunned and cuffed him."

"I just got another picture of the miniature Rambos. You three did great. I'm proud of you," Ranger said over the speaker.

"Steph, do you have the key for these cuffs. My universal key won't open them."

"They're Ranger's."

"The key is on my key ring here in Boston."

"Joe doesn't look to good. His eyes are glassy, he may have a concussion. We need to get him to the hospital."

"We have bolt cutters at Rangeman," Lester said.

"No, let's get Joe to the hospital and they can get them off there."

"Eddie, I want charges filed against Joe," Ranger said over the speaker phone.

"We'll do it when you get back, Ranger. First, we have to figure how to get Morelli to the hospital."

"I have Ranger's truck. Let's put him in the back."

"Bobby, please check Stephanie. Is she ok?"

Bobby was taking her pulse. "Pulse is a little fast, but look what she's seen."

"Can you stay at the townhouse tonight. I don't want her alone."

"Ranger, I don't"

"Babe, please for me."

"Yes, Ranger."

"Steph, give us a blanket to put over Morelli while we drive him to the hospital."

"Let me go. My leg hurts. My head hurts"

There were welts forming on the sides of his head.

Tank removed the pumpkin head. Bobby was checking his pulse before Tank picked Joe up under his shoulders, Eddie grabbed his kicking leg, and Lester supported the bent one. They were carrying Joe through the townhouse and out to the bed of the truck. Bobby put a blanket over him and Lester jumped in the bed as Tank got behind the wheel. Eddie put on his flashing light and the black truck followed.

"Babe, has Caden seen 'Animal House'?"

"Yes, the edited version was on last night. Why?"

"He told me it was 'like the Germy men bombing the water'. We were trying to figure it out."

"Who's we?"

"Colin, my client. We were having dinner to talk about the job and contract."

"I'm sorry, Ranger," Stephanie started to cry.

Ranger could hear her sobs, "Babe, what's wrong?"

"We probably cost you the job. I'm so sorry."

"He's signing the contracts as we speak."

"Mrs. Manoso," Colin said.

"Stephanie."

"Stephanie, if you have children who could do this, then this is the company I want to provide the security for my buildings. I hope I get to meet you and your children one day."

"Thank you," Stephanie was sniffling.

"Babe, I showed Colin the tape of the Big Wheel on the laptop."

"That's one tough son you have. I've never seen anything like it," giving a hearty laugh.

"Thanks," Caden told the phone.

Ranger was chuckling. "I'm going to drop these contracts off at Rangeman and grab my stuff. I going to the airport and take the first plane home. Get the kids in bed and you go to bed. I'll be there soon. I need to see for myself you're ok."

"I think I've had enough excitement for tonight. I'll get blankets for Bobby and he can sleep down here or the extra bed in Caden's room after I get an extra sheet."

"Steph, I'll stay down here," Bobby said.

"I love you, Babe. I'll be there soon."

"I love you, Ranger."


	51. Chapter 51

**How Many Kids Do We Have?**

**Chapter 49**

Ranger was pacing in the Boston Airport waiting for his flight to Newark to be called. This was the closest he could get home at this time of night. He opened his cell phone and dialed a number.

"Hello," his father's said.

"Poppa."

"Ricardo, is something wrong?"

His son's usually strong voice was cracking with emotion.

"I'm trying to get home. If I can't get a rental car when I get into Newark, can I borrow a car?"

"Yes. Whatever you need, Son. Are Stephanie and the children Ok?"

"They're fine. We had another problem with Morelli tonight. I'm in Boston waiting to board the plane to Newark."

"The car will be waiting for you. Should I pick you up at the airport?"

"No, I'll take a cab. They're calling my plane."

"See you soon."

Ranger sank down in his first class seat wishing he was home. A slightly balding man was across the aisle from him. The flight attendant was watching intently as he stowed his carry-on above him and buckled the seatbelt.

Bustling over immediately to Ranger, "Can I get you anything before we take off?" in a slightly breathless voice.

The other man chuckled to himself.

Ranger was looking at the pictures on his cell phone from tonight for about the fiftieth time, "No," and continued what he was doing. Never looking at her.

"Not anything at all," bending closer invading his space so if Ranger did look up, he would get an eyeful of breasts.

"No," never taking his eyes off his cell phone.

She turned to go back down the aisle when the man across the aisle spoke up. She ignored him.

"Excuse me," Ranger said.

"Yes, Sir. How can I help you," immediately at his side in her breathless voice.

"This gentleman needed something,' pointing to the balding man.

Dryly, "How can I help you?"

After she left, the man chuckled, "You must get that often."

"What?"

"Women fawning all over you because of your looks."

"I don't know. When I was younger, it was a novelty, but now I only have eyes for my beautiful wife," Ranger smiled. "And our children."

The man could see the softness in his face thinking about her. The sincerity of his voice. And the simple wedding band on his left hand.

"Congratulations. Even after twenty-five years of marriage, I still hate leaving My Eloise. My children are in college, so it's just the two of us now. Enjoy those kids while you can."

Ranger smiled at him again, "I plan too. We have three and one on the way."

"You house must be lively. I bet you enjoyed the quiet of a business trip."

Without hesitating, "No. It was too quiet in my company apartment without them. I spent to many years going home to an empty apartment. I'll take the laughter, yelling, and chaos anytime."

Ranger handed him his cell phone. He had copied the photograph of Stephanie and the children from the living room onto it.

"Very cute family. The little boy looks like a handful. Not to be nosy, but do you live in Trenton."

"Yes."

"Is he the boy with the Big Wheel that I saw on the news. If I remember correctly, a cop was also involved."

"That's Caden."

"I never laughed so hard as I did that night. Was the cop really chasing someone because he looked like an idiot."

"Normally, he is a good cop." Ranger continued, "He's my wife's ex-boyfriend and where Stephanie is concerned, he can be unreasonable. Caden and his dinosaur ran him down for arguing with my wife."

Ranger told the entire story including the hospital incident and the evening's events. The plane was landing in Newark, both men were laughing with tears in their eyes.

"I've never had such an enjoyable plane ride. I'm Bob Wilson by the way."

"Carlos Manoso."

"I worked with a Manuel Manoso at the university."

"That's my father. I'm on my way to their house to borrow a car to drive home."

"I live near them. I'll give you a ride if you continue with your stories of your son."

"Let me tell you about the adoption hearing."

Bob pulled into the Manoso's driveway, "Thank you for the ride."

Manuel came out to meet his son, "Bob, do you know my youngest son?"

"I do now. We were on the plane together. Carlos has been entertaining me with stories."

"Caden, of course."

"I hope someday I can meet this little boy."

"When you do, you will never forget him. He's adorable. Thank you for bringing my son home."

"Thanks again, Bob," Ranger grabbed his bag and closed the door.

Ranger could smell coffee as he walked into his parent's kitchen and he knew they were waiting for an explanation.

"So as Julie explained it, Caden masterminded this whole capture of Morelli. Bombing him with water balloons, the dump truck swinging on the ripped sheet, and getting him handcuffed."

He showed them the pictures of Pumpkin Head Morelli the human pretzel, the Rambo triplets, and Cassidy's body slam.

His parent's were laughing.

"Caden is beyond his years but so innocent," Selena said wiping her tears from laughing.

"Topping it off, the baby with an attitude body slams Morelli."

Manuel was trying to catch his breath, "Ricardo, as they get older, you are going to have your hands full."

"What's scary is what will those two teach the new baby. I had better start for home. I'll have some of my men bring the car back."

"Don't worry about it. Drive carefully," walking Ranger out.

"Let me know if you, Stephanie, and the kids can come for a cookout on Sunday? And call with a time for dinner on Friday for Stephanie's birthday."

"Ok, Momma," hugging her before pulling out of the driveway.

The usual 90 minute drive took about 65. Let any cop stop him when he needed to get home. Pulling into the driveway of the townhouse, the Halloween lights were on. Stepping into the entry, it was calm now, but he could only imagine the chaos earlier. He reset the alarm before walking up into the living room. Bobby was stretched out on the sofa bed snoring.

Ranger glanced into their bedroom and saw Stephanie's sleeping form. He walked into Caden's room, then Cassidy's, and down the hall to Julie's. All three were sleeping soundly. Retracing his steps, Ranger walked into their bedroom. Stephanie had left a small light on in the bathroom. His black boxers were on the sink countertop.

After undressing, he came out and stood by the bed watching Stephanie sleep. He would figure out in the morning what to do about Morelli, but now he needed to hold his wife. Listening on the phone to everything tonight, he was scared, but very proud of the children. Stephanie remained calm not to frighten them. Her goal was keeping them safe, but they protected her in his absence.

Slipping under the covers, Stephanie instinctively cuddled into him, murmuring, "Your home."

"I'm home, Babe."

Ranger kissed her and she kissed him back in her sleep. His hand was gliding over her so he could satisfy himself she was Ok. His hand came to rest on her abdomen. He finally let out the breath he had been holding all night, instantly releasing the tight knot in his chest. While he forgot the feeling at times with fits of laughter, the grip around his heart was there starting from the first phone call until now. His Babe was safe, the children were safe, and their baby was safe.


	52. Chapter 52 The Secret Sex Society

_**How Many Kids Do We Have?**_

_**Chapter 50**_

Stephanie came downstairs to get Julie's breakfast, Bobby was gone. The blankets were neatly folded on the sofa. A smile was on her face, Ranger was still asleep upstairs. It was late when he got home. She turned on the coffee pott and the hot pot for boiling water. Ranger was going to have to promise that once she had the baby, he would immediately get her a latte from Starbucks.

Stephanie turned on the TV for the morning news. The weatherman indicated it was going to be a mild Fall day in Trenton with no rain. She sat at the breakfast bar and drank her tea.

Amy Spring, the morning news anchor made an announcement, "This next story may not be suitable for young children due to the sexual content."

"Now what," Stephanie said to an empty house.

"Let's run the footage from last night."

There was a video of the outside of the hospital and the voice of a reporter came on, "This is Skip Chancellor reporting. I was here tonight at St. Francis regarding the injuries sustained in the five car pile-up on the freeway when I happened upon another story. It reveals the seedy side of Trenton. I have discovered that Trenton has a possible illegal Secret Sex Society."

Voices could be heard and the people came into the view of the camera. Orderlies were attempting to get Joe and Joyce Barnhardt onto a gurney from the back of Ranger's truck. They were handcuffed together. From what Stephanie could see, Joe was only in his briefs with a black studded dog collar around his neck attached to a leash. He also had studded cuffs around his ankles and wrists. His hands were handcuff in front of him, but his arms were through Joyce's. It appeared her arms were handcuffed behind Joe's back,. She was on Joe, her face positioned almost in his crotch and his in hers. She was kicking her feet by Joe's head. Their hair had the frazzled look of a stun gun. Joe's eyes were rimmed with black eyeliner giving him a Goth look. Bright red lipstick smudges were on his white briefs.

"Let me go! The devil child did this!" Joe was yelling and squirming so Joyce was bouncing on him. "Get this hog off me!"

Joyce had on black vinyl hot pants and bra. The leash was attached to one of her wrist cuffs. Her bright fire engine red lipstick was smeared on her face.

"I'll give you hog!" Joyce lowered her head and clamped down on one of Joe's thighs.

"Aaaaaagh," Joe screamed in agony. "She gave me rabies."

Joyce looked up and blood was in the corner of her mouth and trickling down Joe's thigh.

"I'm a dog now!"

She lowered her head to Joe's briefs and the camera cut away.

Joe let out a blood curdling scream and a 'ZZZZZ' was heard.

In the struggle, the orderlies almost dropped them getting them on the gurney a couple of times. Once they were on it, Joe and Joyce almost rolled off.

The camera cut to a whimpering Joe and a limp Joyce rolling through the ER door, then back to Skip with Eddie.

"Officer Gazarra, can you please explain what happened?"

"I don't have much information. I was on patrol when I came upon Officer Morelli and friend, who we have identified as Joyce Barnhardt. They were unconscious on a park bench off Hamilton. These fine, outstanding citizens," the camera showed the backs of Tank and Lester getting into the truck then back to Eddie, "assisted me in bringing Officer Morelli and Ms. Barnhardt to the hospital. There are welts on the sides of Joe's head so he may have a possible concussion made by this," holding up a riding crop.

"Officer Gazarra, can you confirm if Officer Morelli was undercover attempting to expose a Secret Sex Society operating in Trenton."

"I cannot comment on that at the moment."

"Was Ms. Barnhardt the leader of the Secret Sex Society in Trenton?"

"No comment. I must go check on Officer Morelli."

The video showed Eddie going through the Emergency Room sliding doors.

"This is Skip Chancellor reporting."

Somewhere off camera you could hear, "Psssst. Pssssst. Come over here."

"Let me speak with this person. Maybe they can enlighten us."

The camera shows a shadowy figure but as it gets closer, toes with blood red nail polish in strappy black sandals come into focus. The camera moves up to skinny little chicken legs clad in black vinyl, continuing up the vinyl form to an out-of-shape middle and a halter with sagging breasts. The person was wearing a black vinyl jumpsuit you could see. The face was covered with a black mask, but you couldn't miss Grandma's distinctive tight pink curls. Anyone in their right mind would know it was Edna Mazur. She had a riding crop in one hand that was tapping against a vinyl leg and a whip in the other. Dominatrix Edna.

"Do you know anything about Officer Morelli or the Secret Sex Society of Trenton."

Stephanie noticed Ranger had come into the living room and was glued to the scene on the TV. How much he had seen she didn't know. Stunned could not describe the look on his face.

"We are a group of ordinary people who enjoy a good roll in the hay, if you know what I mean. We experiment with toys but no animals are harmed or ever used. We're not like that scank Joyce Barnhardt. She does it with innocent animals. She was the former leader, but we mutinized and kicked her sorry butt out."

"What can you tell us about Officer Morelli?"

"You mean Joe 'I'm not hung like a horse'. He didn't measure up," the camera showed bony fingers only a few inches apart. "He tried to infiltrate the group, but we knew it was a disguise," Grandma held up a foam pumpkin head.

"If he was hung like some of the guys I know. One in particular. He's got a package," Grandma's hands were far apart.

The camera was on the reported, then went back to the shadowy figure, but she disappeared. A bag was in her spot. Skip bent down and opened it, pulling out a large vibrator and an assortment of other sex toys. You could see he was blushing.

"Well, that's all we know for now. Hopefully, I'll be able to speak with Officer Morelli on his professional or personal involvement in the Secret Sex Society of Trenton. This is Skip Chancellor reporting."

Stephanie was looked from the TV to Ranger.

"What was that?" he asked.

"Joe was fully clothed, Ranger, when the Merry Men and Eddie carried him out of here.

"I smell the Merry Men and Grandma."

"You think?"

Ranger came over to Stephanie sitting on the barstool and kissed her thoroughly, "Babe."

"Dad, you're home," Julie came down dressed for school. "Steph, Cassidy's up. I changed her for you."

"Thanks, Sweetie."

Stephanie put a bowl, spoon, and orange juice in front of her, "Your usual?"

"Yeah."

Julie poured the milk of her Rice Krispies.

"I'm proud of you, Julie. You got your man last night."

"What about me?" Caden was standing beside Ranger looking up at him.

"You did good too. Proud of you," ruffling his curls.

Cassidy wandered over to Ranger and wrapped her legs around his, tugging at his pant leg.

"Babe, what is she doing?"

"I'm assuming that's some kind of wrestling hold."

Ranger reached down and picked her up, "What are you? A girl wrestler."

"No," Cassidy said looking at him, then reached out and pulled his ear.

"Ok, I give up. No more wrestling for you," holding out his other arm to surrender.

"No."

"I better go get my bus," Julie kissed Ranger and Stephanie, grabbed her backpack, and went out the front door.

Frank Plum walked up the steps.

"Hi, Daddy."

"Ssssh."

"What's wrong?"

"Did you see the news?"

"Yes."

"Your mother started hitting the bottle after seeing her mother dressed in black vinyl on TV, I joined her."

Stephanie slid a cup of coffee towards him on the breakfast bar.

"Pumpkin, what was all that about."

"Grandpa, we got the bad guy last night," Caden told him.

Frank's eyes widen, "Caden, hold it down a little. Grandpa's head hurts. What bad guy?"

"Daddy, Joe paid us a visit last night. Caden and Julie bombed him with water balloons and hit him with a flying dump truck tied to a ripped sheet. They stunned and handcuffed him on the deck so he looked like a pretzel. Caden thought up the plan. Tank, Lester, and Eddie took him out of here and that's where our story ends. I have no idea what that was on the news."

Ranger showed Frank the pictures on his cell phone.

"That's my grandson," holding his head.

The three misfits come walking up the steps, laughing. Everyone looking at them.

Stephanie poured milk over the Rice Krispies for Caden and Cassidy.

Cassidy grabbed the spoon from Stephanie, "Me," and started to feed herself missing her mouth most of the time.

"Explain," Ranger was standing arms folded looking at the Merry Men as they poured themselves coffee.

"Did you see the news," Lester was chuckling.

"We left here with Morelli driving towards the hospital when we saw Joyce coming out of Pleasure Treasures," Tank explained.

Stephanie indicated for Tank to stop, "Wait, that's the opposite direction of the hospital."

"We were having fun riding around with Eddie flashing the light, Morelli was yelling that we were kidnapping him, and we drove around."

"And a Trenton cop was leading the kidnapping with a flashing light?" Frank was shaking his head.

"We grabbed Joyce. She had that outfit on when got her. What we didn't count on was your Grandma being in the store and seeing us. She threatened to tell unless we brought her with us. We stunned Joyce and Morelli to go shopping in Pleasure Treasures. We bought a few things and Grandma bought the outfit. We paid cash sothere was no trail to us, but Rangeman can reimburse us."

"Oh, really" Ranger said with a raised eyebrow.

"We were going to handcuff Morelli and Joyce together and leave them in the park. We wanted to have some fun. Your Grandma is the one who positioned them like that," Lester continued. "Being the concerned guys in touch with our female side, we still felt Morelli should go to the hospital because of the dump truck."

Tank was laughing trying to explain some more, "So we got them to the hospital and there was a news crew there. The flashing light I guess caught their attention and reporter recognized Joe in the back of the truck. Eddie went into the ER and got help. And, some how Trenton has a Secret Sex Society. Sex sells."

"How could you let that crazy old bat get on TV dressed like that. My poor wife will be drinking as soon as she gets up everyday. That image is going to be burned in my mind until the day I die and beyond."

"We didn't want her to tell on us. Grandma thought she looked hot."

"Why?" Ranger was back to one word sentences.

"If Morelli was embarrassed enough, maybe he would leave Trenton. This town is not big enough for him and Caden."

"No, why this?"

Both Lester and Tank shrugged their shoulders, "Something to do and Eddie went along with it. The Sex Society was his idea."

"Besides," Tank said, "what is Morelli going to tell the chief. He was here drunk trying to break into your house, knowing your pregnant wife and children were here. Then, say three young children captured him. If you press charges, at the least he will be suspended and the incident investigated. He could lose his job. You surely don't want the media's attention on them," Tank nodding to the eating children.

"No, I don't need that nor does Rangeman need the publicity," Stephanie said.

"You three knuckleheads better not pull anymore pranks," Ranger told them. "I guess I better talk to Eddie."

"Hey, I'm innocent. I was here last night," Bobby corrected.

"If you were with them, you would have been involved."

"It would have been a riot."

The telephone rang, "Hello."

"Stephanie, this is your mother," whispering. "I have a hangover. Tell your father I'm taking the phone off the hook. It won't stop ringing. People recognized your Grandmother from the news and want to join her sex club. Your father and I may have to move to Alaska or at least wear bags over our heads in public."

"Ok, Mom. Call if you need anything. How is Grandma?"

"Fine. One of her friends picked her up. A radio talk show called and wants to interview her on the club. She called Lula for some advice. If it goes well, then her and Lula may start a sex tip hotline. I need a drink already and I think I should lay back down."

"Bye."

"How's your mother, Pumpkin?"

"She's taking the phone off the hook as too many people are calling about the sex club. Grandma's doing a radio interview with Lula's help and they may start a sex tip hotline."

"Why Me! Why can't my mother-in-law sit in a rocking chair and knit afghans. No, mine is running around looking like she's out of a really bad porn movie for senior citizens. I'm going to the bar and drink until I forget."

"Oh, Mom is thinking of moving to Alaska or wearing a paper bag in public."

"I'm retired. I should be enjoying it. No, I live with a crazy, sex starved lunatic who thinks she's going to be a Dominatrix of the geriatrics. This is going to end up on the Internet."

"It's probably already out there, Mr. Plum," Bobby said.

Frank got up and shook his head, "Ranger, if it gets to be too much, can I hang out at Rangeman. It's secure and no one can get to me there. Could you make Grandma disappear?"

"Frank, my apartment is there, just don't mind if Lester walks in to take a bubble bath."

"That would be the least of my worries."

"Ranger, I'm sorry."

"Babe, it's all in a days work."


	53. Chapter 53

**How Many Kids Do We Have?**

**Chapter 51**

"Ok, Eddie. Thanks," Ranger closed his cell phone.

"Well," Tank was standing next to Ranger in the parking lot of the mall.

Stephanie's birthday was tomorrow and he picked of the necklace from the jewelry store and bracelet he had designed to match.

"Morelli only had a few bruises. He's taking a few days off. Eddie said the chief of police blew his top because Juniak called him over the bad publicity Joe has given the city."

"There has been the help of an innocent four-year old along the way. Do you think Morelli is on his way out?"

"Anything is possible. Let's go to the toy store. I want to replace the dump truck, then we need to pay a visit."

"Lead the way, Boss."

Tank and Ranger came out of Toysrus with more than a dump trunk.

"Christmas isn't for a couple of months, Ranger. You only went in for a dump truck."

"Tank, they're kids, they need toys."

"The detective kit is right up Caden's alley. But, wresting figures for the baby?"

"Cassidy and Grandma watch wrestling at the Plum's so I'm told. When the midget has out his radio controlled truck, I never get to play since he only has one. Little girls need dolls."

"And, Julie needs her own digital camera and new MP3 player. Since when are you the expert on children? I want to play with the Rock'em Sock'em Robots"

"I'm not Tank, I've observed Stephanie. She treats each one as their own person and encourages them."

Tank was shaking his head, "You're whipped."

"No, I'm a family man, now. I'm want to make another call," opening his cell phone. "Mayor Juniak. Carlos Manoso."

"Ranger, I take it you're calling about Morelli."

"Joe, what's the deal with Morelli? He needs to get over Stephanie. He paid a visit to my home last night drunk while I was out of town. Caden and Julie captured him with water balloons and a flying dump truck."

"I thought something had to happen. Frank is so proud of that boy. I talked with the chief about this bad publicity. I would like to see Morelli off the streets and behind a desk until the Sex Scandal blows over," Joe Juniak was laughing. "Poor Frank, Edna gives his headaches. She was nasty looking as a dominatrix."

"That is something that will take a while to forget."

"I'm also hoping that Morelli will accept a temporary assignment in Detroit if he's forced to work a desk job. We have an investigation going on with the Detroit police and they would like one of ours to come there for a few weeks. The chief told me that Morelli has resisted the offer."

"Well, maybe I can convince him some. Thanks."

"Give Stephanie my best. Congratulations. Franks beaming over a new grandchild."

Ranger closed his phone and turned on the ignition of the truck, 'Morelli's been resisting a temporary assignment in Detroit, Tank."

"Let's go convince him to go."

Ranger and Tank rang the bell on Joe's door. They could hear Bob barking.

"Coming."

The door opened and Joe was met with a fist to the nose, knocking him back a few steps.

Joe starting to come at Ranger, but stopped when Tank walked in behind him.

"Stay away from my wife and my children! Stephanie is MINE."

Joe glared at him with a hand over his nose. Blood was dripping.

"This is my house. Get out!"

"That was my house you were banging at last night. I don't need my wife who is pregnant with MY child upset and MY children frightened that something is going to happen to their mother."

"Since when are you the great family man?"

Ranger stared at Joe and it hit him when he became the family man, "The moment Stephanie came home with three children. She gave me the chance to walk away, I chose to stay."

Ranger and Tank turned to leave, Ranger looked back at him,

"You should accept that assignment in Detroit. Quoting someone, 'This town is not big enough for you and Caden.' And thanks."

"For what," Joe was still holding his nose.

"Because you let Stephanie go that night when the two of you broke up in Pino's parking lot. She came to me and I was never letting go. I ended up with two more great children that I couldn't love anymore than if they were ours biologically."

Ranger closed the door and headed to his truck with Tank. He turned towards the townhouse with an unmistakable urge to go home and play with toys.

They came in through the front door with the bags.

"What's all this?" Stephanie said as she and the children were coloring on the dining room table. Cassidy was laying on the table scribbling.

"I was shopping," disappearing into his office to hide the jewelry store bag.

Cassidy and Caden were standing there looking at the bags drooling.

Ranger opened a bag and pulled out the dump truck, "Ta Dah."

"My truck. Thanks."

He handed Cassidy the wrestling figures and she ran over to Stephanie to open them.

"Look we can race now," Ranger showed Caden the radio Porsche.

"Yeah."

Tank took the Rock'em Sock'em Robots out to play.

"Look what I found," Ranger was holding up a book.

"Mommy, It's the duck and the cows! Can we read it?" Caden was jumping up and down.

"Tonight, before bed."

Ranger bought the new book with the Duck on Farmer Brown's farm.

"We can see what he's up to since he's not president," Ranger was laughing.

"It's a little early for Christmas," Stephanie was looking around the once clean living room.

"Babe, kids got to have toys," laughing as his robot knocked the head off Tank's.

Tank was going to leave before dinner, but he sat through Stephanie reading 'Dooby, Dooby, Moo' to the children.

"Farmer Brown could hear 'Dooby, dooby BOING! Fa la, la, la BOING! Whacka, whacka BOING'."

They were all laughing at the animals jumping on the trampoline they won in the talent show.

"Mommy. Duck is so smart. He's funny."

Tank was reading the pig book and the other duck book to the kids while Ranger helped Stephanie make dinner. Julie loved her new digital camera and MP3 player. Ranger was getting a kick out of watching Tank wiping his eyes a couple of times from laughing so much.

"Bombshell, Ranger's right. You find the funniest books to read."

"I think that is one of the best parts of my day reading a bedtime story to them."

"I know I missed it when I was in Boston," Ranger kissed Stephanie. "I missed after the bedtime story the most," whispering in her ear.


	54. Chapter 54

**How Many Kids Do We Have?**

**Chapter 52**

Stephanie was slowly becoming aware of something in the bedroom, but she was cozy in bed that she hated to give into the feeling. She opened an eye and found Ranger holding Cassidy, Julie, and Caden grinning at her.

"Oh My God! Did I sleep through the alarm?" sitting up in a panic.

"No. I got Julie up for school."

"Happy Birthday, Mommy!" Caden handed Stephanie a beautifully wrapped present. Julie handed her a handmade card which all three children added their own artwork and signatures to. In Cassidy's case, scribbles. Julie had drawn a picture of the townhouse and Caden had drawn flowers around it.

"Open your present before I have to leave, Steph."

"Ok. I hate to tear this beautiful paper."

It was a flat square box with blue metallic paper to match the color of her eyes and a large silver bow. She opened it up and there was a black velvet box. Taking it out and opening it, Stephanie saw the necklace she had been looking at in the jeweler's window at the mall, but this one was perfect. Dangling from the heart on a gold chain was an Emerald for Cassidy, Blue Topaz for Julie, and Peridot for Caden. There was also a matching bracelet. She touched each stone.

"How did you know?" tears forming in her eye as she looked at Ranger.

"I have my ways, Babe. Happy Birthday."

Stephanie guessed because Caden had a grin as wide as the Delaware River.

"Mommy, put it on."

"With my pajamas?"

"Yeah," Julie was slipping the necklace around her neck.

"I better go get my bus. Happy Birthday."

Kissing her, "Thank you. Sweetie."

Caden was next. Stephanie bent down and kissed him. She walked to the bottom of the bed, kissed Cassidy, then Ranger.

"Thank you," fingering the necklace.

Stephanie came downstairs and found a large bouquet flowers sitting in a vase on the dining room table with another wrapped box. The table was set for breakfast. Ranger put Cassidy in her highchair and Caden took his booster seat.

"What's this?"

"Open it," Ranger had a grin on his face.

Inside the large box, she found other wrapped boxes. Each was wrapped in the same beautiful blue paper.

The first box she opened contained a sex blue negligee with matching panties.

"That looks likes Mommy's size, not yours Ranger-Dad."

"Watch it Midget."

There was also a certificate under the nightgown. Stephanie read it. It was 1,000 shares of stock in Victoria's Secret's parent company in Stephanie's name.

"Ranger."

"You spend so much there I thought you should reap some of the profits."

The next box she opened had appointment cards for today. One was for a facial and the other was at Mr. Alexander's. There was also a certificate for a year of facials for two.

"Two? Are you coming with me?"

"I'm taking you today. But starting next month to make sure you take the time, Mary Lou is going with you."

Stephanie had a huge grin on her face. The last time she and Mary Lou pampered themselves they thoroughly enjoyed themselves laughing like teenagers. It was almost half of a day.

The last box she opened contained a key.

Ranger didn't say anything but glanced towards the steps leading to the entry. Stephanie went down and looked out. Sitting in the driveway was a blue, not black, Mercedes SUV with a big gold bow on it. She opened the door and her father was walking around whistling.

"Look at this. I need to find me a Ranger. Happy Birthday, Pumpkin."

"Thanks, Daddy."

Caden, Ranger, and Cassidy came out to join them. Stephanie opened the door and saw it had beige interior with matching leather seats. There was an infant car seat sitting on the backseat.

"It gorgeous, but it's not black."

"Do you want me to send it back and get black? The blue reminded me of your eyes. Since we will be having three car seats, I figured you would need something roomier."

"Mommy, we can go cruising'."

"Later after breakfast."

"Let's go eat," pulling Stephanie's hand towards the door.

"Thank you, Mr. Manoso. I love you."

"You're welcome. Mrs. Manoso. I love you."

Stephanie glanced up and down the street and noticed some of Ranger's female contingent watching them. It was her birthday so she could act up. Stephanie stood on her tiptoes and pulled Ranger's face to hers. He responded seeking out her mouth and takink her in his arms. Stephanie wrapped her arms around Ranger's neck and her legs around his waist and spun them around.

"Was that for me or them?" Nodding to the street.

"More for you, but I like to reinforce the point that you're mine. All mine."

"Always, Babe."


	55. Chapter 55

**How Many Kids Do WE Have?**

**Chapter 53**

Frank took Cassidy with him so Ranger, Stephanie, and Caden could head to the mall for Stephanie's facial and Mr. Alexander's appointment. Caden convinced them that Ranger needed company while Stephanie was busy shopping. Since they were going to be chaperons at Julie's dance, Ranger wanted a haircut. Caden also wanted one, too.

While Stephanie was getting her facial in Mr. Alexander's spa, the boys got haircuts. Coming out of the spa, Stephanie saw Ranger kept his hair shoulder length, but Caden's curls were gone. Stephanie started to cry because she loved to watch them bounce when he would run. Mr. Alexander cut it short with a side part. It was wavy now. He was smiling at her with his new look.

Mr. Alexander laughed, "Is he afraid I'll cut off too much of your hair, Stephanie?"

Caden was standing protectively beside Stephanie while her hair was trimmed. He looked up at him, "Is that straight?"

Stephanie giggled, "He's my protector."

After her haircut, Ranger and Caden headed Stephanie to Macy's.

"Babe, were going to Rossini's tonight, so you need a new outfit."

"And shoes," Caden told her.

Since it was her birthday, Stephanie figured this would be a good time to ask Ranger about Gayle's Halloween Party for the children's services.

"Ranger, would you do something for me?"

"Anything I can, Babe."

"Gayle's having a Halloween party for the foster children. I said Rangeman would provide the drinks for the party."

"Ok. Does she need anything else?"

"No, but Julie and I were talking and we would like to go as a family costume."

Ranger gave her a raised eyebrow waiting to hear what he was going to be suckered into.

"Would you be Gomez so we could go as the Addams Family?"

That got both eyebrows and he started to chuckle, "Only you if you are a very sexy Morticia, Babe."

"It's a family party, but my ladybug costume for the party at Pino's is very sexy. It will show off my baby cleavage."

He growled at her before he kissed her.

'Hey, I'm here, too," Caden looking up at them.

Stephanie started searching the dresses while Ranger and Caden sat on the sofa in the dress department. To occupy themselves, Caden pulled two hot wheel cars out of his front hoodie pocket.

She grabbed three dress and went into the dressing room while they played smash up with the cars.

The first dress was a black wrap dress. It looked Ok, but didn't jump out at her. The next was a gold on gold striped dress. It had a key hole back with short sleeves and a scoop neck. It was more like a jersey dress but not tight. Looking at it, the dress was roomy enough for when she started to show. Just for effect, she bunched up her t-shirt to see. She liked it.

Stephanie opened the dressing room door and stepped out. Ranger looked at her and noticed her rounded belly. She saw how his eyes softened.

"What do you think?"

He got up and put his arms around her from behind. "I knew you would be the most beautiful pregnant woman," rubbing her fake roundness.

"I'll still be able to wear this when I start to show."

"Mommy, how'd that baby get so big?"

"Caden, it's my t-shirt," reaching down the front of the dress and pulling it out, so she was flat again.

"You're funny. You need shoes."

"I'll change and go find some."

Stephanie found a pair of gold colored ankle boots to go with her dress. She also bought shimmery thigh highs. Ranger added a gold purse to the purchases.

"You need a complete outfit. Babe, what color is your dress for tomorrow? What should I wear as a chaperon?"

"Blue and clothes.'

Ranger gave her an eyebrow.

"Wear pants and a shirt. You don't need a tie unless you want one."

"Well, since a few of my ties were used as headbands," glancing at Caden, "let's go see what they have."

"We got the bad guy. It was for effect."

They went to the men's department and they picked out a few new ties, one had a blue and black swirls for the dance. Caden had found a tie with flowers on it, but couldn't convince Ranger that it was him.

Since Caden had never been to Rossini's, he wanted a new shirt to wear and socks.

"Socks," Ranger said.

"Maybe he has a sock fetish."

In the boys department, Caden found a new Sponge Bob t-shirt, but he finally chose a yellow, white, and black striped polo shirt. The yellow stripes were wide. And he found Sponge Bob socks.

"Babe, we can't lose him in that shirt."

"If I take Emmie on a date, do I have to wear a shirt like this, Mommy," pointing to a blue button down oxford.

Stephanie looked at Ranger and he looked at her.

"Caden, where would you like to take Emmie on a date?" Stephanie asked trying to keep a straight face.

"Well, someplace nice like McDonald's for Happy Meals."

"Your Sponge Bob t-shirt would be just fine."

"Will you drive when we can make a date or can I have one of those big white cars.?"

"A limousine?" Ranger had the look of astonishment on his face.

"If I can't, Ranger will drive you in the Mercedes."

"Ok, that will work."

Ranger was at the check-out counter laughing so hard he couldn't sign his name on the charge slip.

Stephanie was in Victoria's Secrets to get a gold bra and panty set to wear tonight. Ranger paid for a train ride for Caden since a lingerie store was not somewhere for a four-year old, but in passing Caden did mention that the red garter set with matching stockings in the window looked to be Ranger's size.

Next was pizza at Pino's, then home to meet Julie's bus. Cassidy was napping at the Plum's and they would bring her to dinner.

Stephanie had bought Julie a mauve jersey dress at Macy's and left it for her if she wanted to wear it.

Stephanie came down the steps in her gold dress where Ranger, Caden, and Julie were waiting. She had the gold purse Ranger picked and ankle boots. Around her neck, was the birthstone necklace and matching bracelet on her wrist.

"Babe, you look like a glamour girl."

"Mommy, you're beautiful,"

"Wow, Steph."

"Your chariot awaits," Ranger gave her an extra special birthday kiss escorting her out the door.

She let Ranger drive to Rossini's while she had driven her Mercedes to the mall and Pino's earlier in the day. She loved the soft beige leather.

As they were driving, Caden was pretending he was in a limousine and kept calling Ranger the driver.

"Oh, Driver! Can you speed it up a little. Oh, Driver, watch those bumps."

Stephanie and Julie were bent over laughing, while Ranger was trying to keep a straight face.

"Hey, Midget. Watch it or you'll be walking."

Caden put his hands on his hips while strapped into his car seat, "Listen, Driver. I'm only four and I'm not allowed to cross the street. So deal with it!"

"People have disappeared for talking to me like that."

"Hmmmm, you don't scare me. Mommy would find me and you'd be in time-out for a week and have to eat bugs!"

"It wouldn't be the first time."

"EEEW!" Julie yelled.

"Mommy, Ranger-Dad got bug breath. Don't let him kiss you."

"Thank God!" Ranger laughed pulling into Rossini's. Stephanie was still giggling when Ranger came around to open her door for her.

Stephanie's parents , Grandma, and Cassidy along with Ranger's were seated at their table in the back of the restaurant.

"Mum," Cassidy was calling to Stephanie with her hands up.

"You look so sweet, Cassie Girl," Stephanie kissed her.

Stephanie looked at Frank and noticed his eye was slightly bruised, turning black and blue. "What happened, Daddy?"

"I got whacked with one of those wrestling figures by Cassidy."

"Take it up with Ranger, he bought them."

Ranger was smirking, "She has an attitude, Babe."

After dinner, Ranger had a tiramisu brought out with candles and Stephanie opened her gifts from her parents, Grandma, and in-laws.

"Happy Birthday, Pumpkin," handing Stephanie a package.

Opening it, there was a soft blue cashmere sweater and a maternity shirt that read 'Bat Baby' with an arrow pointing down.

'Thank you. Their perfect," getting up and kissing her parents.

Grandma handed Stephanie a decorator bag. "Watch what you pull out, you may not want to show the restaurant the crotchless panties."

"Mother."

"I warned her."

'Thank you, Grandma. We'll enjoy the bath gels."

Stephanie's father almost choked on his beer and Ranger's father looked like he had a slight blush. Selena was giggling.

Selena handed Stephanie their gift. It was heavy.

Unwrapping it, she started laughing. It was a coffee table book titled 'Roadside America'.

"I love it. Thank you," kissing her in-laws and also Grandma.

Opening it and leafing through the pictures, Stephanie came across a photograph of the teepee motel they stayed in on their trip.

"Look, our teepee." Julie exclaimed.

Caden pointed, "There's the foamy place. We need another trip. Look at all the places we have to go to."

Ranger was shaking his head laughing, "What could top a beer drinking snapping turtle."

"A giant potato," Caden pointing to it.

Ranger read the caption, "We're not going to Idaho to see a giant potato."

"Why not?"

"Ranger, it's there to see."

"Babe, if you try and drag me to see a giant potato, I'm having you all committed."

"Mommy, will drive us and Grandpa will go."

"Of course, I've always wanted to see a giant potato with my grandchildren."

"I give up. If we are ever in the Mid-West, we'll go visit the damn potato!" Ranger told them.

"When do we leave, Ranger-Dad?"

"Crazy people," he muttered.

"Ranger, you married into it."

"Babe."


	56. Chapter 56

How Many Kids Do We Have?

Chapter 54

Stephanie made an appointment at Mr. Alexander's for Julie as she wanted a different style for the Autumn Dance. She was surprised when he suggested cutting her long black hair into a layered bob just below the shoulders. The layers to add some fullness and bangs calling attention to her Ranger-like eyes.

"Steph, I don't look like me anymore," smiling at her reflection in the mirror.

"You're becoming a teenager."

Surprised but her shorter hair when they got home, Ranger liked it.

"Steph, I've never danced with a boy. What do I do?"

"Well, let's find some music," turning on the stereo and finding a radio station with some slower music. "On slow songs do this. Put your hands on my shoulders. Sam will probably put his hands here on your waist, and just sway. When you feel more comfortable, follow Sam's lead and move your feet."

"I don't want to see anything like this or I will send him to Siberia."

Ranger took Stephanie in his arms. One arm was around her waist. His other hand was holding hers by his heart. Stephanie's arm was around his neck. He pulled Stephanie closer so she was plastered to him, feeling every hard inch of her husband. He was staring at her with lusty chocolate eyes, a lecherous smile on his face, bending his head down to put a lip lock on her lips.

Julie was giggling, "Dad, Sam's my friend."

"Keep it that way."

A faster song came on the radio, Caden started doing the Hokey Pokey and spinning around. He spun himself around so much, he feel over the foot stool by the chair, landing upside down.

Ranger pulled him up.

"I'm dizzy."

"For you that's normal," Ranger told him.

Cassidy had crawled up on the couch and was bouncing. Ranger picked her up in his other arm and she started to squirm.

"Are you supposed to do that, Miss Attitude?"

"No," Cassidy sticking out her chin defiantly with pursed lips.

"This house is crazy."

"Ranger, would you prefer the quiet you once had?"

"Never. There were too many years of quiet. There's life here. It's a home. I felt it when I was here the first time with your father. There's love within these walls," looking around the living room.

"Dad, you should have seen it when Steph and I moved in. We had beds, some lawn chairs in the living room with a TV, and a card table in the dining area."

"Babe?"

"I had to order furniture. I had donated most of all my old furniture to the garbage man. Luckily, Mary Lou still had her portable crib for me to borrow when Caden and Cassidy came. He slept on one of those inflatable beds until their furniture was delivered."

"I liked that bed. It was bouncy."

Julie continued, "We would come home and furniture was delivered practically everyday."

"It's still perfect. We do need to find firewood for the fireplace, though."

"S'mores," Caden yelled.

"You're always thinking about food, Midget."

Stephanie reminded them, "We better think about dinner so we can get ready."

"Chinese!" Caden and Julie said together.

"Ranger?"

"Sounds good, Babe."

Ranger was helping Stephanie load the dishes in the dishwasher after dinner.

"Ranger, tonight you need to leave Mr. Bounty Hunter home. You're Carlos, Julie's father.

He looked at her and knew she was right.

Caden walked into the kitchen, "You better listen to her or you'll be in trouble."

"I'm the man of the house. My rules."

"Mommy's the boss. She'll put you in time out."

Ranger and Caden were doing a stare off watching each other with squinty eyes. Ranger was the first to chuckle.

"Huh, you know I'm right. I'm right. I'm right." Caden was jumping around waving his arms, then he turned around and shook his butt at Ranger.

Ranger sat down on one of the bar stools. "I'm going to count to three, Midget, and you have better be gone."

"I can count higher than that. One, two, three, four. See."

"One." Ranger sat there looking at him.

"Two." Ranger stood up and Caden started to back up towards the steps.

"Th."

"Gotta go," running up the steps and disappearing.

"Three." Ranger took off up the steps, two at a time.

Stephanie, Julie, and Cassidy followed up the stairs. Caden had crawled under their bed and Ranger was laying on the floor trying to get him. Because of the size of the bed, the little boy could move around under it, just out of Ranger's reach.

"Come here," in a half growl, half laugh.

"Nope."

Ranger tried to crawl under a little further but found a belt loop was caught on the bed frame, so he was stuck. Realizing this, Caden scooted out the other side, ran across the bed, and jumped down on Ranger's butt running off.

Imitating Caden, Cassidy did a body slam across what was not under the bed. She ran off giggling.

"Get me out of here," Ranger was kicking his feet.

"Hold on," Stephanie told him, tears running down hers and Julie's faces.

"It's not funny."

"Yes, it is, Dad.

Julie reached under the bed and unhooked Ranger. He slid himself out in search of Caden and Cassidy. He found them giggling in Cassidy's closet. Ranger carried them back and dropped them on the bed, tickling them. Laughing, both children started to squirm on the bed.

"Give up."

"Never."

"No."

"Ranger, we do need to start to get ready," Stephanie called from the bathroom.

"I'll be back," in an Arnold like voice.

Cassidy and Caden went running for their lives before Ranger shut the bedroom door and went to shower with his wife. Walking into the bathroom, Stephanie was wiping her eyes.

"Babe, what's wrong. You know I would never hurt Caden."

"I know. It's just," Stephanie burst into tears.

"Hey," holding his wife.

"Maybe it's pregnancy hormones. I remember the scared little boy clinging to me in the hospital and when he came here with Cassidy. Not saying a word for a couple of days, then I see him now, he nothing like that now. I know what they have been through."

"Babe," taking her face in his hands wiping her tears with his thumbs, "it's over. No one can ever take them away or hurt them. They are both happy because you've given them a home. I made up my mind when I was on my last mission, if I got back, I wanted it all. I got more than I could have ever hoped for here with you."

"He's not afraid of you," giving Ranger a teary smile

"I know. Only you and Tank have ever stood up to me. Now, the Midget. He has guts. Let's get ready for the dance."

"Ok," kissing Ranger.

Stephanie came out of the bathroom in her blue dress with her birthstone necklace, bracelet, and simple gold hoop earrings.

"Babe. It's simple yet sexy," watching how her dress flared when Stephanie walked towards him.

"You look quiet delectable, Mr. Manoso."

Stephanie nuzzled his neck and kissed him on his cheek, then wiping her lipstick off.

Stephanie heard Caden yell, "Grandpa".

"Ready?"

"Always, Babe," walking out of the bedroom holding her hand.

"Hi, Daddy. Hi, Mom. Hi, Grandma. I ordered the wrestling event for tonight. You can watch it up here or downstairs."

"Downstairs. It will be like we're ringside," Grandma gave a body builder stance with her curled arms and closed fists.

"I hope it's Ok we brought Lisa. Your sister and Albert are chaperones also. Albert's niece got sick and could not watch her," Ellen asked holding the little girl.

"Sure, Cassidy will like someone to play with tonight."

Julie came down the steps in her black dress with the fuchsia polka dots.

"Julie, you look beautiful," Ranger smiled indicating for her to turn around.

"Stephanie helped pick it out."

"Here," handing her a box.

Opening it, she found a gold chain.

"Thanks," hugging her father.

Ranger put the chain around her neck clasping it in the back.

"Jules, take this with you in case you get cold tonight," Stephanie handed her a black wrap.

'It's so soft. If you don't need it now leave it in the car for later."

"Ready, girls," Ranger asked.

"Hold it," Frank had the digital camera. "This is her first dance." Taking a picture of all three of them in front of the fireplace.

Stephanie kissed Caden and Cassidy good-bye and "Be good" before going out into the garage.

Ranger parked the Mercedes and walked into the school with Julie on one side and Stephanie on the other. Sam was waiting in the entry for Julie with a box in his hands.

"Sam."

"Julie, you look different. Good different," handing her the box with a wrist corsage with pink roses.

"Thank you," hugging him.

Ranger gave Stephanie a slight raided eyebrow with a smirk.

"Tommy, how are you?" Stephanie asked Sam's father.

"Good. Congratulations. Sam told me you're expecting," shaking Ranger's hand. "This is Sarah Morgan. Sarah, this is Stephanie and Carlos Manoso and Julie.'

"Hi."

"It's nice meeting you."

"We're going to the movies and we'll be back before the dance ends to pick up Sam."

"We're were going for ice cream after the dance. How about we drop Sam off after that so you don't have to rush back from the movies."

Sam nodded at his father.

"You don't mind dropping him off."

"No. Go enjoy yourself."

"Oh, I wanted to thank you and Julie. We got a copy of that roadside book and we've had a great time."

"Have you seen Petey the beer drinking snapping turtle?" Ranger asked smirking.

"We're going tomorrow. Sarah and her daughter with me, Matt, and Sam."

"It's something."

"I want to dance," Julie grabbed Sam's hand and started for the gymnasium door.

"We're coming," Stephanie said.

"Let's go chaperone, Babe."

Mrs. Cramer, the guidance counselor, and Mr. Hooper, the principal, were greeting the guests at the door.

"Mr. and Mrs. Manoso, thank you for helping tonight," the principal said.

"Our pleasure," Ranger shook his hand.

"Please mingle around and let me know if you find anything out of the ordinary. With you're background, Mr. Manoso, you'll make sure everyone stays in line."

"We can handle that. Come on, Babe. Let's say 'HI' to your sister."

Walking over to Valerie and Albert, "Hi,, Val. Hi, Albert."

"Hi, you two," Valerie kissed her sister. "How is being pregnant? You're not even showing."

"I'm about nine weeks."

"We're further than that," Albert padded her rounded belly. "Another girl."

"Just think of all those hormones in the house," Ranger laughed.

"I guess we'll leave the boys to you, Steph. Dad is happy he finally has one."

"He and Caden are close, but Daddy loves all his grandchildren."

'Come on, Babe, let's go get something to drink. I want to check on Julie. We'll talk to you later."

Ranger entwined his fingers with Stephanie's as they walked over to the punch and cookies.

'Thank you. I didn't want to get into a debate with my sister on how close Daddy and Caden are."

"Trying to keep the peace."

As Stephanie looked around the gym, she noticed some of the other mothers looking at Ranger. The lights dimmed slightly as the DJ started playing music. Julie and Sam were talking with her friends, Jenna and Carly and their dates.

The DJ said, "Welcome to the Hillview Middle School Autumn Dance. Let's get this dance rolling."

All the young couples and single dancers were standing around. No one would be the first on the dance floor.

"Come on Ranger," tugging his hand towards the dance floor. "I'm not standing around all night."

Stephanie and Ranger were the only ones dancing but it didn't matter as they only had eyes for each other. Next, Sam and Julie came out. Sam did exactly how Stephanie explained and they were swaying. Ranger kept glancing to see how close they were dancing.

"It's ok, Ranger."

"I know, Babe. I like Sam."

More couples followed out on the dance floor. Halfway through the dance, the DJ played the Electric Slide and none of the younger girls came out on the dance floor.

"Steph, what song is this?"

"You've never done the Electric Slide?"

Julie shook her head.

Stephanie got up and walked over to the DJ. She said something to him and he nodded. He stopped the song and came over the microphone, "Have any of you ever done the Electric Slide?"

Heads were shaking around the gymnasium.

"All right, Mothers. Let's show them how it's done."

The DJ restarted the song and joined Stephanie and a few other mothers on the dance floor. They started the Electric Slide, Julie and a few of her friends came up and lined up next to Stephanie following her steps. Even Sam came out and lined up next to Julie.

As Stephanie was walking over towards Ranger, he was standing there waiting for her, "Babe, you're pregnant."

"I'm fine. The DJ is doing the Hokey Pokey later, please no scene. Remember Julie has to come to school on Monday."

"Babe."

The next to the last dance of the evening was the Hokey Pokey.

Stephanie went out with Julie, Sam, and her niece, Angie. She felt a tingle on her neck and she knew Ranger was there behind her. He just watched, no touching.

When the Hokey Pokey was over, the DJ announced, "This is our final dance of the evening. It's a dedication to Stephanie from her husband."

Ranger requested "You are so Beautiful."

They were the only couple for a few bars of the song but both young and parent couples joined them on the dance floor. Julie was smiling as she and Sam danced watching her parents.

"You are the most beautiful woman I've never known, Stephanie. I love you more everyday if that is possible."

"I love you, Carlos Manoso. I am the luckiest woman."

"Babe."


	57. Chapter 57

**How Many Kids Do We have?**

**Chapter 55**

Ranger was slipping out of bed to go run when he realized Stephanie was awake.

"Babe, are you ok?"

Stephanie was taking in the sight of a very naked Ranger. Starting at the top of his head with his silky black hair slightly tangled from sleep and lovemaking. Dark endless pools of chocolate eyes. Firm jaw. Smooth lips. Sexy stubble. Bulging biceps. Molded stomach. Trim waist leading to his tapered hips. His very exquisite Cuban assets. Every part of him rolled into his mocha latte skin.

The pregnancy hormones were running rampant. All Stephanie wanted was a Ranger induced orgasm or two. She couldn't get enough of her husband last night, but it was a new day and new hormones. She wanted to feel that hard body on her and in her.

Ranger saw her licking her lips.

"Hungry, Babe?"

"Oh yeah. You're not going to have any time to go running."

They did make it to Rangeman after dropping Caden and Cassidy off at daycare.

"Your hormones are killing me, Babe," smirking as they walked into the morning meeting.

Stephanie took her usual seat in the back and she heard Tank ask Ranger, "You Ok? You look beat."

"Just a late night," Ranger mumbled. Stephanie was silently laughing to herself.

Not really listening to the goings on of the meeting, Stephanie caught the word 'Miami'.

Instantly, her mind conjured up a vision of a warm sunny beach and a wet Ranger peeking out of a clear blue ocean. He was slowing rising up out of the water like a Cuban Neptune. Water droplets glistening on his chiseled body inching towards her. More and more of his naked Cuban perfection was appearing in front of her. Her temperature was rising. Hungarian and pregnancy hormones had taken over completely. In her fantasy, Ranger was bare all from the waist up. He stepped closer and closer to reveal possibly more of his nakedness. Just as Stephanie was about to find out, her cell phone rang snapping her back to reality, breathless. She saw it was daycare calling and ran to Ranger's office.

"Hello."

'Stephanie, this is Sylvia at daycare. The children are fine."

She let out a sigh of relief.

"There is a water main break and we have no water."

"I'll be right there." She would have to finish her fantasy later and check if Ranger was actually commando.

"I'm sorry about this."

"It's not your fault."

"Caden's excited to come to work."

"I can imagine. I'm leaving now," running to her desk to grab her purse. Coming back down the hallway she almost ran into Ranger.

"Babe, what's wrong?"

"There's a water main break by the daycare center and they have no water, so I have to go get the kids."

"Come on. Let's go."

"I can walk two blocks."

"I'll walk with you and you can explain the very pleasurable look on your face during the meeting."

"You don't want to know."

"Tell me."

"NO!'

Ranger backed Stephanie into the elevator, kissing her neck. "Tell me," against her skin tickling her. "Does it involve sex?"

"It was leading to that hopefully."

"What were we doing?"

"Not we, you."

"You were fantasizing about me?"

The elevator doors opened and they walked out the lobby door heading for the corner.

"Babe?"

"If you must know, I heard 'Miami' and got the image of you slowing coming out of the water like a Cuban Adonis, water glistening all over you. When I was just about to find out if you was completely naked," Stephanie waved her arms in exasperation, "the damn phone rang!"

Ranger laughed, "Did I look good?"

"Yes, Mr. Cuban Sex God."

Walking into the daycare, Cassidy and Caden were waiting.

"Mommy!"

"Mum."

"Stephanie, thank you for coming so quickly. Before I forget, the pre-school is putting on a Thanksgiving skit for parents called 'The Ugly Turkey'. Caden is our ugly turkey turned beautiful peacock."

"I assume he'll need a peacock costume."

"Yes."

"A star is born," Ranger smirked knowing Caden will be hell to live with if he was the star.

Stephanie grabbed the backpacks and Ranger picked up the baby.

"I put a couple of diapers in there for you," Sylvia said.

"Thank you and we'll see you tomorrow."

"Where's the car," Caden was looking around the parking lot.

'We walked," Ranger told him.

"Ok," the little boy set out in the direction of the building.

Cassidy started to fuss in Ranger's arms and he put her down so she could catch up with her brother.

"She's too independent with attitude."

"I'd rather have her like this, Ranger, than shy and introverted.

The children stopped in front of a small grocery store checking out the fruits and vegetables in the bins.

"Mommy, can I have a banana?'

"You want to eat again. Didn't you have breakfast?"

"Come on," Stephanie opened the door and ushered them in.

"Let's go grocery shopping," Ranger muttered.

Caden wandered over to the bunches of bananas checking each and every bunch. Cassidy was standing on tiptoes watching him.

"Pick one, Midget."

"I want the good ones," finding a bunch of four perfect bananas.

"Can I have chocolate milk?" looking in the dairy case.

Stephanie grabbed two bottles.

Caden headed towards the deli counter, "Something smells good."

Cassidy, Stephanie, and Ranger were following Caden through the store.

"Whatcha cooking," to the man behind the deli counter.

"Chicken noodle and broccoli cheese soup."

"Mommy, we like that."

"Can I please have your largest container of broccoli cheese soup," Stephanie asked.

"What else are we buying!" Ranger grumbled.

"Ranger, go take a nap. You're cranky."

He gave her an eyebrow, "I was up most of the night."

"I won't bother you tonight. We have a shower massager," grabbing a bag of crusty rolls.

Before getting to the checkout, Caden picked out a box of homemade pumpkin face cookies.

"I'm growing," Caden looked up at Ranger.

Cassidy passed him, "No," giving him a stuck out chin.

"Are we done?" through clenched teeth grabbing the grocery bag.

"Yeah, let's go eat."

"It's 10:30 in the morning, you can't be that hungry."

"I had a busy day. I colored and learned more numbers."

Stephanie held the children's hands as they crossed at the traffic light and let them run to the Rangeman building.

In the elevator, Ranger whispered to Stephanie, "I'm not grumpy."

Stephanie gave him a 'Burg' eye roll.

They got out on 5 and the children ran into the kitchen. Caden got spoons out of the drawer and Stephanie reached for bowls in the cupboard.

"I'll be right back."

She came back rolling two chairs from the conference room and raised them up so the children could sit at the table.

"Instant highchairs."

Ranger just shook his head as both climbed up and started eating the soup and rolls.

Lester walked in and looked to see what the children were eating, "I like broccoli cheese soup. Can I have some?"

"Sure," Stephanie told him knowing if she wanted some, she should hide the rest.

Ranger told Stephanie, "I have to talk to Tank about a file," leaving the kitchen, still shaking his head..

Stephanie and the kids were going to her cubicle when Ranger called her.

"Babe, we've been trying to catch Rocko Sherman for a week and he keeps slipping past us. Any ideas?" handing her the file.

Stephanie glanced over it. He was wanted for armed robbery and theft. "Have you been watching for him down on Thurston?"

"That's where he is supposed to live," Ranger told her.

"That's a lower income neighborhood, so if you're doing surveillance in the shiny black Rangeman vehicles, they'll stand out like a sore thumb. You need a normal car."

Stephanie opened her cell phone and called her parent's house.

"Hi, Grandma. What can you tell me about Rocko Sherman?"

Stephanie was waiting for her Grandma.

"Ok. Thanks."

"He been known to hang around Climax, the strip club. Lives down on Thurston and his not allowed in Bo's ice Cream Parlor because he's stolen chocolate chip ice cream from them on several occasions."

"Be an ice cream man," Caden said. "The bad guy likes ice cream."

"Do I look like an ice cream man?" Ranger looked at him with a blank face. Stephanie could see he was trying not to laugh.

"Bombshell, what kind of vehicle would blend in on Thurston."

"A minivan or a family type car with car seats. There is an elementary school there, so lots of families. It's a lower middle class neighborhood."

"If this guy likes ice cream, where would we get an ice cream truck?"

"Tank, you can't be serious."

"Why not? Nothing else has worked."

Stephanie opened her cell phone again.

"Mary Lou, could Ranger borrow your minivan for a surveillance job? And, do you know if Lenny's cousin Luigi still has that ice cream truck? Think he would rent it out for an afternoon to Rangeman. If Ranger uses your minivan, he'll leave a Rangeman SUV for you."

"Do you want the ice cream truck? Mary Lou will make a call?"

Stephanie was looking at Ranger.

Tank was nodding his head, "Make the deal. We only have two days left to get him"

"Tell Mary Lou Rangeman will pay her $500 for using the minivan and the same for the ice cream truck," Ranger instructed.

Stephanie closed her cell phone, "They're all yours when you want them."

"Go get Bobby and Lester," Tank told Caden.

He and Cassidy went running down the hall, coming back with Bobby and Lester in tow.

"What?" Bobby asked.

"Which one of you wants to drive the ice cream truck?" Ranger looked at them.

"I will," Bobby said. "My uncle had one in Atlanta and I would ride with him."

Curious, Lester asked, "Why do we need an ice cream truck?"

"The bad guy likes ice cream. Chocolate chip. So we'll trick him," Caden explained.

Bobby and Lester were looking at Ranger like he flipped his lid.

"It's his idea."

Stephanie explained, "Ranger, remember, there are children down there. If you want to get his attention, give away the ice cream. Bobby can pretend there is something wrong with the freezer. When he reaches for the ice cream stun him."

"It's crazy enough that it could work. Midget, if this works, name your prize."

Caden thought about it for a few minutes. His eyes glowed, "I want to see that giant potato and sleep in the teepee again."

"Deal," Ranger held out his hand and Caden shook it.

Ranger sent Bobby and Lester to go get the ice cream truck and Mary Lou's mini van.

Shortly before noon, the mini van and ice cream truck were parked in the Rangeman garage. Ella was in Ranger's apartment watching a sleeping Cassidy while Stephanie took Caden down to the garage to see the ice cream truck. Stephanie was avoiding a grumpy Ranger. She couldn't help it about the hormones running amuck and the only thing that quieted them down for twenty minutes was a Ranger induced orgasm.

Caden was enjoying the ice cream truck. The ringing bell was getting on Ranger's nerves because she saw how tight his lips were and the steam coming out of his ears.

"Hey Mister, want a popsicle. They're on sale. $5 dollars."

"That better be the best popsicle I ever ate."

Bobby and Lester came shortly before they were to leave with bags of ice and a variety of ice cream treats to put in coolers, including chocolate chip ice cream sandwiches. They were dressed in blue striped shirts and Luigi even had the paper hats. They gave an extra one to Caden.

The equipment was loaded into the minivan. Stephanie was watching Ranger. He kept looking at the minivan. Ranger and a minivan didn't compute.

He walked over to where Stephanie and Caden were standing, "I guess we had better go and see if the ice cream caper works."

"Bye, Grumpy," Stephanie kissed Ranger on the cheek.

Ranger leaned in to Stephanie and she put a finger to his lips, "I'm try to keep my hormones under control so you can get some sleep. We'll see you later at home."

"Go get the bad guy and save me some ice cream."

"Bye," Ranger got into the passenger side of the minivan. He and Tank looked totally out of place. Stephanie giggled when the minivan pulled out with stickers on the back that read 'Soccer Mom' and 'Baby on Board'.

The minivan parked a block away from the apartment building where the skip lived. Tank and Ranger slouched down in the seats.

Tank couldn't resist any longer, "So why are you so tired and cranky."

"I not cranky," Ranger said between clenched teeth. "Stephanie's normally crazy Hungarian hormones are beyond crazy mixed with the pregnancy ones. She can't get enough and I'm tired."

"You're getting a shit load of sex and you're complaining."

"No, I'm tired."

"Take a nap. I'll wake you it anything happens."

The ice cream truck went by and parked above the apartment building. Bobby was ringing the bell as he was driving.

"If this works, Tank, the Midget is a genius. He'll be running Rangeman before I know it."

A few adults with children came over to the ice cream truck and Bobby started to hand out ice cream.

They were there about an hour when Tank nudged Ranger. He pointed to a man walking and looking around.

"I'll be. Bombshell was right. He's checking for black vehicles. We were made so he knew when we were around."

"Let's hold tight."

Rocko was dressed in jeans and a Ranger's hockey shirt. He was looking up and down the street hiding between cars. Rocko walked past the apartment building and to the ice cream truck.

Ranger was laughing.

"Hi, would you like some ice cream? My freezer is on the fritz and I don't want it to melt," Bobby said.

Rocko was looking around nervously, "Got any chocolate chip?"

"Sure. It's not a big seller. I'll give you what I have. Come around to the back door."

Bobby opened up the door and handed him a bag. When he reached for it, Bobby stunned him on the arm. Lester dragged him into the truck and cuffed him. Ranger and Tank pulled up beside the truck, Lester tossed him in the minivan and closed the side door.

Tank was laughing as he drove away, "Looks like you're sleeping in a teepee. We need Caden on the payroll."

Ranger was shaking his head, "That Midget. He thinks like Stephanie and is just as crazy as she is. I'm sleeping in a teepee and seeing that damn giant potato."

"You may be complaining to me, but you're tickled pink and can't wait."

Tank and Ranger laughed the whole way to the police station. The looks on Carl, Big Dog, and Eddie's faces when the minivan pulled in was priceless when Tank and Ranger got out.

Tank pocketed the slip.

"Ranger," Eddie called before Ranger got back in the minivan, "Joe's taking that temporary job in Detroit. It was that or desk work for the TV caper. I guess you convinced him with that broken nose."

"Don't know what you're talking about, but thanks."

Tank was going to drop Ranger off at home, then go exchange the minivan for the SUV and go pick up the ice cream boys. Driving down the road to the townhouse, they were passed by the ice cream truck. Bobby and Lester waved their popsicles at them.

Caden was sitting on the porch step waiting for him, the glee was apparent on his face. He stood up as the minivan pulled into the driveway.

Caden was dancing around with his arms circling, "I'm so good. I'm so good. We're sleeping in a teepee. I'm so good."

"Yeah, I know."

Ranger was watching Caden eat his spaghetti. A four-year old gloating, an evil smile on his sweet innocent face. He knew what was coming.

"So, Ranger-Dad, when are we going to sleep in a teepee?"

Thinking of a suitable answer because Caden didn't forget anything, "We'll go when Julie has a break from school. This isn't an overnight trip and I don't want her missing too much school."

"Ok, but I'll remember."

"Don't I know, Midget."

Ranger helped with the dishes as he usually does, he chuckled to himself, Stephanie was being standoffish keeping her hormones in control if that was possible. She closed the dishwasher and turned it on. As she went to turn off the light, Ranger was standing there and she ended up in his arms.

"I'm not grumpy."

"If you're not Grumpy, then who are you, Dopey?" Stephanie had a pleased look on her face because Ranger thought for a moment and realized she was calling him one of the seven Dwarfs.

He growled at her and picked her up, depositing Stephanie on the sofa with him laying looking down at her.

"Oh, so my out-of-control hormones don't mix with you Cuban genes and deprive you of sleep, I'll be in Cassidy's room."

Ranger gave her both eyebrows, "My woman sleeps with me, hormones or not."

"Your woman?"

"Yes, she's crazy."

"And, what are you going to do about that?"

"I married her. Also, there this midget who's just like her. A toddler with one HELL of an attitude. The pre-teen is just as crazy. Their baby is going to be looney too."

"So, where does that leave you?"

Ranger's hands were moving up under Stephanie's shirt, "Tired because I can't get enough of her and her crazy band of followers."

"So, why were you grumpy?"

Ranger gave her a sheepish look, "Tired and I just felt like it."

Stephanie just looked at him, "Carlos Manoso, you're just as crazy."

"Wanna have sex, Babe?"


	58. Chapter 58

**How many Kids Do We Have?**

**Chapter 56**

Stephanie brought the clean towels fresh from the dryer up to the children's bathroom to put away.

"Ugh! I'm never going to remember all this," Stephanie heard Julie saying to herself.

Poking her head in the doorway, "What's wrong, Sweetie?"

"I have a test coming up on the American Revolution. There's too many dates and stuff to remember. I'll flunk it, I know."

"Take a break for a few minutes and meet me in my bedroom. Let's see if I can help you. I want to find something first."

"Ok. Thanks, Steph."

Stephanie went to the bookcase in the family room and grabbed a book. Coming through the living room, Ranger was laying on the sofa still trying to recover from Stephanie's overactive pregnancy hormones. It was a cool evening in October, so he had a fire going in the fireplace. The flicker of the flames was hypnotizing and his eyes were closed. Caden and Cassidy were watching Sponge Bob.

"Ranger."

"Hmmm, Babe," he gave his wife an open eye.

"Julie needs help studying for a test. Could you please keep these two down here for a little while so I can try and help her."

"Ok," yawning.

Stephanie gave him an eye roll because she knew he was just about out. Well, let's see how far she would get. Going up the stairs and into her bedroom, Julie was sitting on the bed.

Stephanie leaned against the pillows getting comfortable and opened the book, "Paul Revere on your test?'

"Of course."

"I want you to listen while I read. My dad read this to me to help with the American Revolution when I had a test."

"Ok," Julie closed her history book.

Stephanie began, "This was written by Henry Wadsworth Longfellow in 1860. Close your eyes and just listen."

Stephanie began to read,

"Listen, my children, and you shall hear

Of the midnight ride of Paul Revere,

On the eighteenth of April, in Seventy-five;

Hardly a man is now alive

Who remembers that famous day and year."

Julie started to repeat the poem, her closed eyes shot open, "That's one of the dates for the test. Paul Revere rode on April 18th, 1775. I remember it."

"Mommy, will you read me that story," Caden and Cassidy were by the bed.

"What's Ranger doing?"

Caden put his hands under his head and pretended to snore.

"I must really be wearing him out. Damn hormones, but Hello orgasm," she thought.

"I don't want to leave the fire burning with your father sleeping, how about some hot chocolate and I'll finish this before your baths."

Stephanie got nods from Julie and Caden. A "Mum" from Cassidy.

With their hot chocolate in mugs, Julie moved the foot stool over by the fireplace for Stephanie to sit on as the children sat on the floor listening to 'Paul Revere's Ride.'

"The signal in the Old North Church was one if by land and two if by sea. Paul Revere saw two lights so the British were coming by sea. The British ship was The Somerset. He rode to warn the people in Medford, Lexington, and Concord. The British retreated because we were ready. I think some of it sunk in. Thank you, Steph," Julie was hugging her.

"When I go back to Boston in a few weeks, do you want to come and we'll go see the Old North Church?" an awake Ranger was looking at them.

"Can we, Dad?"

"Do they got a giant potato there?"

"I don't know, Midget."

"Hey, Sleeping Beauty, you want us to come with you?"

Ranger got her jab and gave is wife an eyebrow, "My meeting with Colin shouldn't last be too long and we can sightsee some before flying home. I'm having my apartment in Boston remodeled so there is a second bedroom with bunk beds and bathroom."

"Isn't that a little pricey. It's not like you go there a lot."

"We can go to a hotel, but Boston Rangeman has Sarah, the housekeeper."

Stephanie looked across the room at him, "If she's anything like Ella, I'm there."

"Sarah is her sister."

"Oh yeah! Book me a flight."

Julie was leafing through the Roadside Oddities book, "There's a 40 foot milk bottle and a museum of dirt. It has dirt from all over the world."

"Oh, we got to go there and see the dirt," Caden said with a gleam in his eyes.

"We're not going to look at dirt. We have that in the backyard," Ranger said but deep down he knew this was a battle he couldn't win. His life would be complete looking at dirt.

"Dad, it's dirt from all over the world. We may never get to all the places to see their dirt."

"If they don't have a big potato, then we got to see the dirt."

Ranger had his hands over his face shaking his head, "I can't believe I'm saying this, we'll go see the dirt!"

"Yeah," Julie and Caden did a high five.

"Ranger, we could stay home and you go by yourself."

"No, it was boring up there without you. We'll look at the dirt and see maybe the Boston Tea Party ship or the aquarium."

"Dad, could we take one of those boat tours to see whales?"

"I suppose. We would have to got to Cape Cod for that."

"Whales and dirt. I can fit that in," Caden told Ranger.

He just looked helplessly at Stephanie, then at the little boy, "What do you have going on that's so important, Midget?"

"I still have to take Emmie on a date and what about the bad guys. I got to help you catch them."

"Taking over the family business already?"

"No, when I'm five."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'Paul Revere's Ride', Henry Wadsworth Longfellow, 1860


	59. Chapter 59

**How many Kids Do We Have?**

**Chapter 57**

"Mommy, do I look Ok?" Caden was modeling his new Sponge Bob T-shirt and camouflage cargo pants with his light-up Sponge Bob sneakers.

"It's only McDonalds," Ranger said.

"Please, this is important to him to him. He's been looking forward to his date with Emmie."

"Babe, he's four. Four-year olds don't date!"

Stephanie gave her husband a death glare.

"Oh, let's go."

Ranger was driving the new SUV when Caden pointed to a flower shop, "I need to buy Emmie flowers."

"Do you have money to buy flowers?"

"No, you do," Caden was holding out his hand. "I think we should go into allowance discussions in the future."

He parked the SUV in front of the store, handed the little boy a twenty, and he hopped out with Stephanie.

"Dad, why do you even try to argue with him. His IQ is higher than all of ours put together," Julie was laughing at her father.

"Habit. How can I let a four-year old get over on me."

Caden got back into the Mercedes with a bouquet of yellow and white daisies, buckling himself in.

"Where's my change?'

"I need money for Happy Meals. My treat. You gave me the money."

"Ranger, you gave him the money and didn't ask for the change."

"You better watch it. Mommy likes me best. If you upset me, you won't get any."

"Caden!"

"What, Ranger-Dad will have to take a bath by himself and no smoochie woochie kisses like he likes," Caden was making kissing sounds.

"Babe, this is too much. The next trash barrel I pass, I dumping him in it."

"Can we get going or I'm going to be late for my date."

"Do I look like a chauffer!"

"You're driving."

They walked into McDonald's, there was no sight of Emmie, Gayle, or Lester.

"That was close. I thought you were going to make me late," giving Ranger a mean face.

The door opened and Emmie walked in with Gayle and Lester.

Caden ran over to the little red haired girl, "Emmie, these are for you," handing her the daisies.

She smelled her flowers and a big smile came over her face, "Thanks." She kissed him on the cheek.

Gayle sighed, "Ah, that's so cute."

"Come on, I'll buy you dinner," taking her hand and walking her up to the counter.

Stephanie had tears in her eyes, "Ranger, it's so sweet."

"He's a real Romeo," laughing at the sight.

While they were eating, Caden and Emmie were sitting at a small table by themselves, eating chicken nuggets and fries. Caden was playing with his Happy Meal car and Emmie her Barbie doll.

"Ranger, you look a little tense." Lester was teasing him.

"You deal with him sometime."

"I can't believe the Great Manoso has met his match in a white girl from the 'Burg' and a four-year old know it all."

Cassidy was trying to get out of the highchair to play in the jungle gym.

"Cassidy, eat or no playing," Stephanie handed her a French fry.

"No," pointing to the playroom.

Stephanie was still holding the fry, "Eat."

"Come on, Miss Attitude, eat something," Ranger tried giving her a French fry.

"No," taking the French fry, biting the top off and throwing the rest down. "Pay."

"Babe, I think she learned a new word, but still no 'Dad'".

"Drink your milk," Stephanie was holding the carton up with a straw.

"No, Pay."

"Babe, she's going to be the death of us."

"She was a terror at daycare. Cassidy was throwing toys because a little boy had the book she wanted. Eat this and you can go play," Stephanie held up another French fry and her milk.

The door opened, Bobby and Tank walked in, "We don't want to miss all the fun."

Everyone was in the playroom. Ranger had boosted Cassidy up so she could climb on the jungle gym. Caden and Emmie were holding hands sliding down the slide. Stephanie kept watching as Cassidy was moving around through the tubes.

Stephanie was talking with Gayle, "How are things with you and Lester?"

"He's just what I needed. He's fun when I need it after a hard day when I've had to remove children from a home. Emmie likes him too."

"I'm glad. Lester is a sweetheart," Stephanie looked up and Cassidy was crawling in the top tube by the ceiling. "Oh my God!"

"Babe, what's wrong?"

"Look where Cassidy is," pointing up.

"Cassidy, come down here."

"No," Cassidy said, but started to cry when she saw how far down Stephanie was on the floor.

"Mommy, I'll get her," Caden and Emmie started through the tubes. When he got up to her and tried to get her to go towards the slide to come down, she cried more. Caden was tugging on her arm to follow him and she bit him on the arm.

"Cassidy! You don't bite your brother."

"Mum."

"Come on Cassidy follow me," Caden was still trying to coax her to follow him.

Cassidy was holding up her arms for Stephanie and if any came near her, she showed her teeth.

"Babe, I don't know how to get her down. I can't fit through those."

"Ranger, you know how to cause a scene," Tank was laughing as people were standing around looking up at Cassidy.

"Mum! Mum!" she was yelling through her tears.

"Sweetheart, crawl over to the slide. Mommy will catch you."

"Steph, I'm the smallest of us. Let me see if I can get up there," Bobby said climbing up the blocks to the tubes.

He made his way through the first tube but got stuck in the on the tubes in a level below Cassidy. Bobby's legs were kicking out of the tubes. His arms sticking out the other end.

"Help, I'm stuck."

Ranger, Tank, and Lester were bent over laughing. A couple of older children made their way through the tubes, trying to push Bobby through. A couple other climbed up the slide and went around to try and pull Bobby. He just got wedged more like the Winnie the Pooh cartoon. Everyone was concentrating on Bobby and no one noticed Cassidy coming down the slide on her own until she grabbed onto Stephanie.

"Cassidy, you had Mommy scared."

Since no one could get Bobby unstuck out of the tube, the fire department had to be called to get Bobby out. They brought in ladder and have to unscrew the tube, lower it down with Bobby in it with a portable crane device, and cut him out.

The play area had to be closed until a new section of tubing could be installed, which Ranger told the McDonald's manager he would pay for and a donation to the fire department.

The manager thanked him and asked he not bring his group back ending Caden's date.

He and Emmie had a great time and planned to meet at Burger King next. The manager did appreciate the Merry Men's help trying to get Cassidy down and gave them their pick of a Happy Meal toy and a free Quarter pounder coupon.

Ranger was driving home shaking his head, "Babe, me and my men have never been thrown out of a third world country, but I got thrown out of McDonald's."

"I had a great time except for getting bit. I can't wait for our next date night."

"Babe!"


	60. Chapter 60

**How Many Kids Do We Have?**

**Chapter 58**

"Babe, I'm shaving as soon as we come home tonight."

Ranger had been growing a goatee and mustache for his Gomez Addams costume and couldn't wait to get rid of it.

"If you want. I think you look very distinguished and makes my hormones pitter patter more, but it's up to you." Stephanie was giving husband a seductive look. If she had time, her hormones could use another Ranger induced orgasm, but she would have to ignore the little buggers.

"Babe, I can barely keep up with you some days. Your pregnancy hormones are going to be the death of me, but what a way to go."

"Before I get dressed let me go get Pugsley and Cousin Itt ready, because once I put my dress on, my movements are going to be limited. See you, Gomez," batting her eyes and kissing Ranger in a Morticia Addams' breathless voice.

Caden had on a black and white striped shirt with black pants and Stephanie slicked back his hair. Dressed in a plain black dress with little white collar, Julie was Wednesday. Stephanie had a long blonde wig for Cassidy and a little black hat she would put on before they left. Keeping it on would be the question of the night.

Stephanie went back into the bedroom, Ranger had on a grey on grey striped suit with a white shirt, red tie, and pocket watch. He looked delectable and caught Stephanie licking her lips. Her hormones were going full throttle. She couldn't resist running her hands over the smooth fabric as he filled out every inch of it.

"Like what you see, Babe."

"Always but we don't have time! Don't go anywhere, I may need someone to zip me up."

Stephanie came out of the dressing room with a long black tight fitting dress. It had long flowing sleeves of black sheer fabric and flared out at the very bottom. It had a high collar, but what caught Ranger's interest was the lacing on the bodice. Stephanie had the laces open only at the top and kept the rest closed, pushing her pregnancy breasts up.

"Babe, I think you should open up these laces more," Ranger's fingers loosened the laces showing more of her fuller breasts.

'This is a family party. When I bought this dress a month ago. It fit just right. The top is a little snug and I don't need your kind of help, thank you." Stephanie was pulling the laces tighter.

"We'll, when we come home, I help loosen them for you."

"I bet you will."

"Count on it," pulling her flush against him and letting his lips roam down the neckline.

"I still need to put on my black wig."

Her husband watched as Stephanie pulled her hair back in a tight pony tail. Her brunette curls disappeared under straight black hair falling to the small of her back. She turned to face Ranger, the black hair framed her face and the smoky eye shadow made her blue eyes stand out even more.

"I want to look at your eyes for the rest of my life," taking her face in his hands. "You are beautiful," kissing her gently.

Stephanie and Ranger walked down the steps in character. Pugsley and Wednesday were waiting at the bottom. Frank Plum walked in as Uncle Fester, Grandma was Grandmama with stun gun hair, and Ellen was dressed as Cousin Fern with colored leaves on her black dress. To complete the picture, Frank drove Old Blue.

Stephanie put the blonde wig over Cassidy with the little hat. She started laughing. The wig was so full, all you could see was her face when Stephanie arranged it.

"I can't believe the Baby with Attitude likes it. Ready, Mon Cherie," kissing Stephanie up her arm as Gomez did.

"Ranger, I can't believe Stephanie got you to go along with this,"

His hand was resting on her abdomen, "Anything for my Babes."

"Mommy, can I ride in Grandpa's old car?"

"We'll get your booster seat."

"Let's cruise, Grandpa," pulling his hand towards the door.

"The party's at the greenhouse in Trenton Gardens."

"Pumpkin, how did you manage that?"

"I know the Mayor, Daddy," Stephanie was smiling sweetly.

Ranger, Stephanie, Julie, Caden, and Cassidy with the Plums and Grandma Mazur walked into the entrance of the Trenton City Gardens greenhouse. The Fall flower show was going on so it was decorated for Halloween. Spider webs were hanging from the indoor trees, pumpkins and gourds were scattered about in the glass house. There were solar powered lanterns lighting the paths as it was dusk outside. Pino's was providing pizza and salad for dinner. Rangeman furnished the bottles of water, orange juice, and soda. On one end of the buffet table, a large cake decorated with a smiling Pumpkin face from Tasty Pastry.

There were fog machines running in the three rooms off the main plant room and Halloween music playing over the audio system. Candy bowls were placed through out the rooms so the children could collect treats.

"Stephanie, this is fabulous. The children and I don't know how to thank you. They have been looking forward to this all week," Gayle was hugging her.

Emmie and Caden were off hand in hand strolling through the garden rooms.

Mrs. Fitz, the manager of the gardens, said, "The greenhouse is closed to the public tonight, so have fun tonight. The Mayor instructed my staff that if you need anything to let us know. We are happy to assist the Children's Services."

"Thank you, Mrs. Fitz for all your help."

"Oh, I almost forgot. Gayle, here are the lists for the scavenger hunt. There is a list for the older children and one for the younger."

"Well, I guess I should gather everyone together."

Tank walked in dressed as a fireman and Lula was in a bright pink spandex witches costume with matching hat trimmed in pink feathers.

"White girl, this is spooky looking. There ain't no freaky spiders or ghosts lurking about to scare me."

"Lula Sweetie, that's why you got me to protect you."

"I know Tankie," tinkling under his chin. "Look at Batman, he looks like he stepped right off the TV screen."

"Hi, Lula. That's some witches' outfit," Stephanie greeted her friend.

"Look at those hooters that Bat baby is giving you. Wow!"

"Lula!"

"What, I telling the truth. I bet Batman enjoys every minute looking at those."

"I do," giving a grin.

"This is a children's party. Can we please stop talking about my anatomy!"

Gayle, was dressed as a flapper and Lester was a gangster. Everybody was laughing at the blond haired midget running around.

All the children were gathered around and divided into teams so the older kids could help the younger ones. She passed out the lists then let Stephanie explain.

"You have your lists. At the end of the party, we will award the prizes for the best costumes and completed lists. So have fun, but please be careful."

Stephanie and Gayle spent a morning shopping for prizes making sure every child in the Children's Services would win something. The picked up small MP3 players with download cards and digital cameras for the 8 older children, dolls and trucks for the four younger children under eight. They had also stopped at a few used clothing stores buying items so the kids could put together costumes.

Caden, Emmie, Julie, and Sarah, who was in her Algebra class were a team.

Ranger smiled overhearing Julie and Sarah, who was a waiting child, discussing Stephanie, "Julie, you are so lucky to have a mother to do all this"

"I know. Stephanie has always been there for me and makes everything special. I couldn't ask for a better step-mother."

Stephanie and Ranger strolled with Cassidy and let her go through the paths collecting candy to put in her treat bag.

"Babe, I don't know how you arranged everything with Gayle but it's amazing like you. And, Lula was right I enjoy the benefits of your pregnancy," giving her a wolf grin.

"You say that now, just wait until I'm waddling around and can't see my feet. My rescheduled doctor's appointment is next week since Dr. Winslow had a delivery. I'm hoping we can hear the baby's heartbeat then."

"You'll be the most beautiful waddler and I'll be taking you."

After the pizza, the prizes were passed out. Stephanie had added three extra gifts for Julie, Caden, and Cassidy so they didn't feel left out and all the children were treated the same. There were treat bags with candy, pencils, erasers, and toothbrushes for each child also.

As the children were loading the mini bus, they said their "Thank you's" to the Garden Staff and Stephanie.

Gayle thanked Stephanie again before they left, "Thank you for all your help. The children really enjoyed themselves. I guess we can start planning the Christmas party next week. Thank you, Ranger for your company's support."

"Anything the department needs, let Stephanie know. I'm grateful for all your help so Stephanie was able to get Caden and Cassidy back. They liven things up at home," Ranger told her.

"Call me and we'll start on Christmas."

Ranger had opened the door of the SUV to help Stephanie in when he bent down to kiss her, whispering in her ear, "I can't wait to get home to loosen those laces."

"Gomez, my hormones have been raging all night. I hope you can keep up," Stephanie's tongue traced Ranger's lips, tantalizing him.

"Babe, I'm going to give it my best shot."


	61. Chapter 61

**How Many Kid Do We Have?**

**Chapter 59**

Stephanie looked at her reflection in the mirror wearing her ladybug costume and let out a breath. There is no way in HELL Ranger was going to let her go out the door in this outfit. Her pregnancy hormones must have taken over her brain.. Standing there, Damn! This black shiny corset did make her Bat baby breasts look like knock-outs, literally. Ranger could get lost in there! CPR is a good thing as Martha Stewart would say. The ruffled red skirt with black polka dots barely covered her Ass. Good thing she had on a pair of black boy shorts. She loved the matching arm bands and thigh high stockings with her black Mary Janes. She put her antennas on and "Ranger, can you come here!"

This outfit should get her a minimum of four, no five Ranger induced orgasms. Hallelujah! She was pregnant and sexually out of control. It was the best time of her life.

Her rogue pirate stepped into the bedroom and stopped, closed the door, eyes going black, and smiling lecherously. This pirate was going to catch the lady bug.

"Babe."

"Do you like it?"

"Oh, yeah! It doesn't cover much."

Ranger came over to her and walked completely around her, then plastered her to him all the way down every hard inch. And he was hard!

"What time does this party start?"

"At 9."

"We have time. We don't want to be the fir," his voice was muffled by her breasts, "there." while his hands were cupping her ass cheeks in the boy shorts.

Thinking, "Could he really suffocate between those? Breathe, Ranger, Breathe!"

Ranger was laughing as Stephanie said it out loud.

Ranger was pulling into Pino's parking lot, "Babe, I'm parking in a dark spot. I think in that, we'll be making trips to the car. We haven't broken this in yet," hitting the ceiling of the Mercedes.

If it was anything like a little while ago, this SUV was going to be rocking. Just wait until he found out what she had planned for tonight.

"Babe, I don't know if I prefer the front view or the back view."

"You're sure you like it."

"Do you want me to prove it again."

"Later, Cuban Sex God. Pace yourself."

Stephanie had removed the long black cape she bought to wear over her costume.

"White girl! How did Batman let you out of the house in that!" Nurse Lula exclaimed in her white spandex nurse's uniform. Tank was her patient.

Stephanie laughed, "Lula, how's Tank's blood pressure?"

"All my Tankie needs is some special Lula's lovin' and it's just right."

Tank was just grinning just as Ranger had been since the bedroom.

Ranger's smile faded when a man with long brown hair came over and hugged Stephanie, "You look great, Stephanie."

"Hi, Stevie. Hi, Sally."

Sally Sweet's band was playing tonight at Pino"s Halloween party and had a new bass player, Stevie Moran. The former lead singer and former would-be boyfriend from Storm, the band she was in during college. Sally was dressed as the devil and Stevie was a hippie

"Stevie, this is my husband, Carlos Manoso."

Taking a look at Ranger, he let her go extending his hand, "Hello. It's nice to meet you. Stephanie was great in our band."

"It's a pleasure. Babe, come on. Let me get you something to drink."

Stephanie knew the inquisition was going to begin. She may have mentioned she was in a band or not.

Handing her an ice water, "Babe, you were in a band?"

"Yes, Ranger. The last year in college and after I got out. It was called Storm. Stevie was the lead singer and we did date until I left the band. Tonight is the first time I seen him in almost ten years. Please, don't go jealous on me."

"Me. You're mine." Ranger was standing behind Stephanie and she could feel his hand moving under her skirt caressing her cheeks through her boy shorts.

"Ranger, behave."

"Babe, this is hot. Let's go out to the Mercedes."

"We haven't even been here 15 minutes."

"We put in an appearance."

"Steph, your costume is so cute," Mary Lou said as she walked over to the bar so Ranger couldn't drag out to the Mercedes.

"Hi, Mare," Stephanie turned around, removing Ranger's hand.

Mary Lou and Lenny were dressed as rock stars. She had on a Tina Turner wig and Lenny as wearing an earring, vest and ripped jeans.

She hugged her, "Did Ranger meet Stevie?" in her ear.

"Why do you think we are over here?"

Ranger walked over to the band. Stevie was talking with Tank, Bobby, and Lester. They were looking at the back of his T-shirt.

"Ranger, did you see this," showing the back of the t-shirt. There were a pair of blue eyes looking at him. Stephanie's unmistakable eyes. Underneath read 'IN MY EYES'.

"Why are you wearing my wife's eyes?"

"We had a very popular song that the Trenton radio stations played from our CD. I wrote it for Stephanie," handing Ranger a CD that read 'IN MY EYES' with her eyes on it.

"Stephanie was in a video with the band. Isn't that cool," Tank said.

"Can I borrow this CD?"

"Keep it. I have extras."

Ranger walked back over by the bar where Stephanie, Mary Lou, Lenny, and Sally Street were talking.

"Babe," Ranger waved the CD at her.

"I'll be back."

They were in the hallway, "Babe, you're a rock star."

"No, I sang with the band. Stevie wrote a song for me and it became very popular. We made a video to go with the song. It did get some airtime on the video stations and for a while Trenton was wearing shirts with my eyes on it. End of story."

"You never told me."

"I actually forgot about it until tonight."

"I want to hear your CD. Let's go to the car."

"I'd like to hear the band. Can we go in a little while? Please, Ranger," kissing him along his jaw and ending on his lips.

"In a little while."

Stephanie and Ranger walked in as the band was playing a slow song and started swaying to the song. They danced through another two slow songs. Stephanie told Ranger she would be back and left him standing with Tank and Lenny.

The lights went down and Sally Sweet voice came over the speaker. "Let's change the tempo. I want to introduce the newest member of the band, Stevie Moran. Some of you may recognize him from that great Trenton band, Storm."

A round of applause went up and people around the room starting chanting 'EYES, EYES'.

"I wrote this song for someone," Stevie told the audience.

"Hey, where are the girls," Ranger noticed they hadn't come back.

"This is for Carlos," Stephanie's voice came over the speaker and the band started again.

Stevie was singing, "Tonight, When I reached though the dark, you'll be there."

The lights were on him and showed his hand reaching for someone in the dark. A hand came out and clasped his.

"I've been here, waiting for you, and the love will shine in my eyes."

Stephanie in her ladybug costume was singing to Ranger. Mary Lou and Lula were singing background.

Stephanie come down the steps of the stage at Pino's onto the dance floor where Ranger met her as they began swaying, "I'll be here, waiting for you, and the love will shine in my eyes. For you, every day and every night. I'll be here and the love will shine in my eyes."

All the love for her husband was in her eyes.

"Babe."

People were applauding and chanting "Eyes."

"Come on. I want to go listen to the CD," leading Stephanie out the back door to the Mercedes.

"Is that all?"

"Babe."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Stephanie's costume

at costume catalog under sexy ladybug


	62. Chapter 62

**How Many Kids Do We Have?**

**Chapter 60 **

"Ranger, we have to leave or I'm going to be late. This is the third time I've called you."

Stephanie was standing outside Ranger's office door. He was watching the music video Storm had made almost 10 years ago. Stevie had sent a copy on a CD over to the office. Carlos Manoso doesn't do rock music.

"Let's go. I'm not waiting anymore."

"Mommy, you're leaving Ranger-Dad here?" Caden asked. He wanted to hear the baby's heartbeat so was coming to the doctor's office with them.

Bobbie was waiting at the elevator, "Bombshell, where's Ranger?"

"Watching that frickin' video again. I called him three times. He wouldn't wait for anyone. Maybe he'll catch up."

"Hi, Stephanie. Leaving for the doctor's?"

"Lester, do you want to hear the baby's heartbeat, too?"

He smiled, "What about Ranger?"

"In his office. I called him three times."

"I don't want to be late, Mommy," Caden pulled Stephanie into the elevator followed by Bobby and Lester.

They go into the Mercedes SUV and waited. The elevator door never opened so Stephanie pulled out.

Tank was in his office on 5 laughing. He was waiting to see how long it would take Ranger to realize Stephanie left without him. Ranger shut down his lap top. He had downloaded Stephanie's eyes as his wallpaper.

"Babe, I'm ready," coming out of his office and looking for her and Caden. The hallway was empty. Tank saw his face, he looked lost.

Ranger walked into the control room, "Is Stephanie in the garage."

Ram looked up from a monitor, "No, Boss. She left with Caden, Bobby, and Lester."

"Tank, why did she leave?"

"Ranger, she called you three times to leave. You were too absorbed in that music video."

"It's hot."

"Well, that's what is going to be keeping you warm at night if you don't get your ass to that doctor's office!"

"GET ME TO THE DOCTOR! We going to hear the baby's heartbeat." He was pounding the down button for the elevator.

Tank was pulling out of the garage and Ranger's door wasn't even shut. They saw Eddie at a traffic light. Tank pulled along side.

"Eddie get me to the doctor's office, I'm going to miss the baby's heartbeat!" Ranger was hanging out the passenger side window.

"Hop in," Eddie put his siren on as Ranger jumped in and they headed towards Dr. Winslow's office near the hospital.

"Thanks," Ranger was out of the police car before Eddie came to a complete stop. He flew into the waiting room and started to panic when Stephanie wasn't in the waiting room.

"Where's my wife?" Ranger asked the receptionist.

"Exam room 2, Mr. Manoso."

Ranger ran through waiting area to door number 2 and opened it. Trina was taking Stephanie's blood pressure.

'Excellent," Trina said

"You should take his," Stephanie said looking at Ranger trying to calm down.

"You left me."

"I called you three times, Carlos Manoso."

"Mommy, did. She said 'Ranger, It's time to go. Ranger, we have to leave. Ranger, we have to leave or I'm going to be late. This is the third time I've called you." Caden repeated in a high pitched girl voice.

Bobby and Lester were bent over laughing as Ranger looked flabbergasted. Caden could put him in his place in such an innocent way and there was nothing Ranger could do, but take the punishment.

"It was my fault but, I can't help it. I like that music video of wife."

"You should buy Mommy flowers or something expensive, you screwed up."

"Thanks, Midget. You cleared that up."

Stephanie was laying on the exam table laughing when Dr. Winslow walked in, "My, we have a full house in here," looking at all the testosterone in the exam room. Trina and Bobby were watching each other.

"Who are you?" Alicia asked Caden.

"I'm Caden. This is Lester. That's Bobby. That's Ranger-Dad. Right now he's not one of Mommy's favorite people. His name is Mud."

Ranger was hiding his face in his hands.

"I see. It's very nice to meet you."

"Have you been a doctor a long time?"

"Yes, I have. About ten years."

Caden looked at her smiling at him, "Ok. I can accept that."

"Stephanie, how have you been feeling? Morning sickness?"

"Fine, only nausea a few times."

"Blood pressure is excellent. You have only gained two pounds since the last visit. A rapid weight gain is not what we want. I'd like you to keep it to about 30 pounds."

"My sister gained about 65 pounds. I like 30."

"I don't see any signs of gestational diabetes. We'll do the alpha-fetoprotein test before your next visit to screen for possible spina bifida. Have you been taking your pre-natal vitamins and folic acid? How are your hormones?"

"Yes, everyday. My hormones are running rampant."

Dr. Winslow glanced at Ranger by her side, "Oh yeah," chuckling.

Alicia picked up a tube and lifted Stephanie's top above her abdomen, "This will be cold."

Caden came and stood closer looking at the gel, "What's that for?"

"This helps the monitor to move."

"Does it hurt, Mommy."

"No."

Dr. Winslow started to slide the monitor and it instantly picked up, "blup, blup, blup, blup."

"There's the baby's heartbeat."

"It's so fast," Stephanie commented.

Alicia pointed to the screen showing the heart rate at 144, "That's perfect."

Ranger looked over at Stephanie and tears were on her cheeks, "Babe, everything's ok."

"I know. It's all so real now."

They continued to listen to the "blup, blup, blup, blup."

"Can that baby hear us?" Caden asked.

"It's possible."

Whispering to Stephanie's stomach, "Baby in there, we can hear you. Just wait. We're doing to see dirt."

The heart rate went up.

"I think the baby can hear you."

Caden gave her a broad smile.

Dr. Winslow turned off the monitor and wiped Stephanie's abdomen, "At about 20 weeks we'll do an ultrasound and if you want, you'll be able to know if it's a boy or a girl. One week before your next appointment, get the alpha-fetoprotein. It's just a screening test, so please don't get upset."

"Ok."

"Everything is normal. Any questions? I know it's early, but I always like to ask if you have narrowed down any names."

"Aubrey or Dakota," Ranger said.

"I like both of those."

"We're flying to Boston tomorrow."

"Carlos, Stephanie is in perfect health and she can travel. Just have her keep doing what she is doing."

" Ok. Thanks."

Dr. Winslow was looking at Lester and Bobby in the corner, "Are you two Ok over there?"

"Yes, I never heard a baby's heartbeat before," Bobby said.

Lester was grinning, "Cool."

"I'll see you in a month. Caden, it was very nice meeting you."

"Thanks. My Mommy's Ok? When she has to go to the hospital, you'll be there?"

"Yes, I will. I know her going to the hospital is scary, but she is very healthy and you heard the baby's heartbeat. Everything is fine."

Caden was looking at Stephanie and she nodded her head.

"Ok. I'll watch her."

"I'm sure you will take very good care of her."

Looking up at Ranger, he motioned for Dr. Winslow to come closer, "I will. Sometime's Ranger-Dad doesn't pay attention."

Ranger gave Caden an eyebrow. He was pre-occupied today.

Stephanie made her next appointment for four weeks and Trina gave her a slip for the screening test.

"Bobby, you did record the heartbeat didn't you. Julie wanted to hear it."

"Yeah, Steph," handing her a mini tape recorder.

In the parking lot, Stephanie didn't see the Porsche or a black Rangeman SUV, "Ranger, where's your car?"

"Eddie dropped me off. He used his siren to get me here so I didn't miss anything," a sheepish look on his face.

Caden told him, "We didn't forget. You're still in trouble."

Stephanie picked up Caden, "What am I going to do with you?"

"Take me trick or treating and go look at dirt. Since Ranger-Dad was bad, I don't think he should get to see all that great dirt."

"Really?"

"Yeah, he'll just have to dream about it."

"Hey, Midget. You think I'm going to let you go look at dirt without me?"

Caden started to laugh, "We sucked you in bad."

"Babe."


	63. Chapter 63

**How Many Kids Do We Have?**

**Chapter 61**

Julie, Caden, and Cassidy were dressed in their Medieval Festival costumes and waiting to start Trick or Treating.

"Hi, Grandpa."

"You three look like you're ready to go get candy."

"Yeah!!! Candy!!!"

"Hi, Pumpkin. Everything go Ok at the doctor's," Frank said walking into the living room. He was passing out candy while Stephanie and Ranger walked with the children around the townhouse complex.

"Yes, Daddy. The baby's heartbeat was strong."

Stephanie turned on the mini recorder and he heard the "blup, blup, blup."

"Ranger-Dad got in trouble. We left him because he wasn't paying attention."

"Ranger not paying attention. You mean the guy in black, long hair, pony tail, aware of his surroundings. That Ranger."

"The one and only. He hitched a ride with Eddie in the police car after we left him."

"I knew you left. It was a test to see how fast I could get to the hospital if you were in labor."

Stephanie gave him a 'Burg' eye roll, "Please. You were watching that stupid music video again."

"Babe, I like the song."

"You like the picnic part where we get caught in the rain and my t-shirt gets wet. Along with Mary Lou's. Her first son was conceived the night that came out, I think."

"Look what I found," Frank took off his long sleeved shirt. He was wearing a Storm t-shirt with Stephanie's eyes under it.

"How come I don't have one of those!" Ranger said.

"i didn't know you when I was in the band."

"Here, I have extras," Frank tossed him one.

"Thanks," he slipped off his grey t-shirt and put on that one with his jeans.

The doorbell rang.

"It not time yet."

Ranger opened the door, "Go away. We don't have candy," shutting the door.

The doorbell rang again. Ranger opened it again.

"Trick or Treat, Smell our feet. Give us something good to eat," Caden said.

"You're Halloweening at your own house!"

"Yeah, we're practicing. Give us candy!"

Ranger dropped a candy bar in Caden and Julie's bags.

"Thanks."

He went to drop one in Cassidy's and she pointed to a Reese's peanut butter cup.

"You're picky."

"NO."

Ranger dropped the peanut butter cup in her bag.

"Tanks."

Stephanie came down the steps, "Why don't you three go to Mrs. Peterson's before we leave. I know she was baking cookies."

Ranger watched as the children walked next door and she handed the children treat bags and gave Julie cookies for Ranger and Stephanie.

"Thanks," he waved at her.

"Daddy, there's more bags of candy in the closet if you need it," Stephanie told Frank as they walked out. Stephanie had the stroller.

"Babe, why are we bringing that?"

"This is not just a stroller tonight. Cassidy will probably get tired and their bags are going to get heavy. It's a multi purpose Halloween vehicle."

In the storage basket, she had water, flashlights, and extra treat bags for the kids. The fire whistle blew indicating the start of Trick or Treating.

"Ok. Let's go."

Ninety minutes later, Stephanie, Ranger, and the children returned to the townhouse. Cassidy was in the stroller which Ranger was pushing. There were three candy bags in the basket. Stephanie was carrying Cassidy's second bag while Julie and Caden had theirs.

"Steph, I can't believe how much candy we got."

A police car pulled up to them, Eddie handed candy out the window.

"Thanks," they told him.

"I see you're with Stephanie, so I guess you made it today."

"Yeah. Thanks, Eddie."

"When we're not catching bad guys, we're helping guys who have screwed up with their wives," he was laughing.

"Ranger-Dad's still in trouble. I think this calls for an expensive present."

"He'll keep you in line. See ya, Steph. Bye, Ranger," Eddie pulled down the road and handed out more candy to children.

"Babe, I love you."

"I love you, too, but you're still in trouble."

Caden was smiling, "Told you."


	64. Chapter 64

**How Many Kids Do We Have**

**Chapter 62**

"Wow," Stephanie panted laying in bed on top of Ranger.

"Did I make up for almost missing your doctor's visit."

"And some. If I wasn't already pregnant, I think that would have resulted in triplets, at least."

"Babe, I'm glad I have the touch," Ranger was chuckling underneath her running his hands over her glistening, damp skin.

"Oh yeah! You have the magic, Cuban Sex God, but my hormones are crying 'More'. I lost count of how many times."

"More!" Ranger flipped them so they were side to side.

"After the baby is born, we can't have sex for about 6 weeks. You can recuperate then, unless we get you some of those little blue pills."

"I'd rather die by sex."

"If you do, I'll keep you on a ventilator," Stephanie was giggling. "You told me once you would ruin me for any other man. Ranger, we have only six more months."

"Only six months. Babe, your insatiable."

"Tell my hormones. They're addicted to Ranger induced orgasms."

"Have them try rehab. Show me some mercy."

"Ranger, shut up. My hormones need sex."

"Babe, what if I can't walk through the airport in the morning."

Laughing just imagining in her mind, "We'll get one of those old people golf carts for you to take you through the airport."

Ranger was trying not to laugh, but his body was shaking. Through clenched teeth, "I'll crawl if I have to."

Ranger, Stephanie, and the children were waiting at for their flight to Boston to be called.

Thankful they made it through security. When the security officer asked Caden to put his T-Rex on the X-ray machine. He refused as he thought the machine looked like it was going to beam it up to who knows where and he would never see his dinosaur again. Finally, Stephanie convinced Caden to walk through the body scan and as soon as he cleared, she put the toy on the belt. Caden was pushing the machine flaps aside so he could grab the T-Rex when it was within his reach and pressed the button so it roared. He thought the security person looked a little alien like and he didn't allow anyone to touch it.

Ranger carried Cassidy through the scan. When he put her down, she ran back through the door and darted in front of the line so she could walk through like everyone else. She gave him a "Hmph" and walked over to Stephanie.

"Babe," Ranger was shaking his head.

He had a long night and couldn't even make it to their airport gate without an incident. Stephanie ushered all the children on the moving sidewalk like it was normal.

When they finally made it to gate 47, "Ranger, I'm going to change Cassidy before they call us."

"I'm going potty, too, Mommy," Caden went with Stephanie, Julie, and Cassidy.

"I'll stay here where it's safe."

Ranger was talking with a balding man as they returned to their seats in the waiting area.

"This must be the famous Caden," the man said.

Ranger ruffled his shorter, wavy hair, "The one and only."

His cherub face beaming, "Hi."

"Babe, this is Bob Wilson. Bob, this is my beautiful wife, Stephanie. My daughters, Julie and Cassidy. She has an attitude," Cassidy looked up at Ranger and clamped a wrestling hold on his leg. "Stephanie's grandmother and her watch wrestling."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Stephanie shook his hand.

"I was on the plane with Bob the night the kids captured Morelli."

"Stephanie, I never laughed so much with his stories. Your home must be entertaining."

"That's a kind way to describe it."

"I saw the news the next morning. Was that Sex Society story related?"

"Of course. The old dominatrix was my Grandmother. She leads the pack in crazy."

They announced the flight to Boston and calling for the first class passengers. Ranger reached down to pick up Cassidy and she ran away from him.

"Ranger, let her walk or we'll never get on that plane."

"Ok."

Cassidy was sitting next to Stephanie, Caden was with Ranger across the aisle, and Julie was in front of Ranger. Bob's seat was across the aisle from Julie in front of Stephanie.

"These seats are soft," Caden said as Ranger buckled him into his seat.

Bob smirked as the same breathless flight attendant was on the flight to Boston. Carlos' wife was a Jersey girl. This should be fun. She was giving him the once over even though he was clearly with his family.

Once the seatbelt sign went off, Ranger moved next to Stephanie. She had the baby in her lap and Caden was on Ranger's. Julie moved back into Ranger's seat.

Bob turned around, "Carlos, another business trip."

"Yes."

"We're going to see the dirt," Caden told him. "It's going to be so great and I want some of that soup they make."

"Boston Clam Chowder." Ranger was studying the little boy, "I booked first class seats so you could go look at dirt and eat soup."

"Yeah," Caden said in all seriousness. "We should have drove."

"It would have taken us days to get to Boston, because we would have been stopping at every crazy thing along the way."

'What dirt?" Bob asked.

Julie handed him the roadside bible opened to the listing on the dirt museum. He started to laugh.

"My family likes to do these crazy side trips," Ranger explained.

"Dad you have it wrong. Grandma Mazur says 'sometimes you need a little bit of crazy'."

Bob was leafing through the book, "Where did you get this?"

"A gas station on the way to Mississippi."

"We slept in a teepee and got attacked by an ostrich," Caden said.

Ranger was chuckling pointing to the book, "Bob, the craziest thing I have ever seen is Petey, the beer drinking snapping turtle that burps."

At that moment the breathless flight attendant came over to check on Ranger with Caden still sitting on his lap. She bent down just a Caden looked up straight into her chest, "Can I get you anything?"

"I'm four. I don't want to see your boobies. My Mommy's are better."

She stood up immediately, blushing.

"Excuse me," Stephanie said hissing, boring a hole into the attendant with her blue eyes, "you have been ogling my husband since he walked onto this plane. If you want to keep those inflatables, I suggest you go take care of some other passengers. My son didn't need a peep show!"

"Kick butt, Mommy."

The flight attendant ran down the aisle to the galley.

"Babe, that makes me hot when you defend me like that. Want to join the mile high club again?" whispering in her ear, feathering kisses on her neck.

Caden was poking Ranger, "Hey, I'm here."

"How could I forget?"

"What not enough for you last night?"

"Babe."


	65. Chapter 65

**How Many Kids Do We Have?**

**Chapter 63**

"Carlos, I can take a cab to the hotel. You have your family and will need to get your luggage."

"Bob, I'm having a company SUV waiting for us at the pick-up area. Your hotel is right on the way. And, I'm sure you'll want to hear about the Midget's date and how I was asked to leave the playroom at McDonald's," Ranger was laughing remembering that disaster.

"I can't wait."

Ranger, Stephanie, the children, and Bob were waiting to exit the plane after it had landed in Boston. The flight attendants were "thanking" the passengers for flying with them when Caden indicated to the big breasted one. She knelt down to him avoiding both Ranger and Stephanie's eyes.

"If you want real boobies like my Mommy's, have a baby. I'm no expert, but from what I seen, they don't look real." His T-Rex roared in agreement.

She immediately started turning 99 shades of red and adjusted her shirt. The other flight attendant started to choke. The captain was standing behind her smirking. Once they were in the walkway, Ranger couldn't hold in the laughter anymore and had to stop or he was going to drop Cassidy. Bob was bent over trying to catch his breath. The passengers were chuckling as they passed them. Caden had said a lot of unusual things, but Stephanie was simply stunned.

"Midget, I'm going to regret this question, but what were you watching on TV?"

"The Operation Channel. Some guy got a new thumb when the doctor sewed his big toe on. Some lady with a big nose got a little one, and he showed which baggies looked real and which don't," pointing to his chest. "But I thought it was too much blood for a four year old to see."

"You want to be a doctor now."

"NO! I'm still applying for King of the Universe. That seems like a good job."

Ranger just looked at Stephanie and Bob shaking his head.

"Carlos, I know now that your house is never dull."

"Tell me about it."

As they walked out to the passenger pick-up, two large black Rangeman Hummers pulled up and a husky black man got out,

"Good to see you, Boss," shaking hands.

"This is Hummer, Tank's cousin, Babe. Hummer this is my wife, Stephanie."

"Pleased to meet the woman who would even consider marrying this one. You're a brave woman from everything Tank has said."

Thanks, I think," giving Ranger an evil smile.

"I'll get the bags. You want me to drop them off at the apartment?"

"Yes. I'll drop Bob off at his hotel and be at the office."

"I'll see you there. Ramon's been waiting for you."

They all climbed in the Hummer. Caden buckled himself in and Stephanie hooked Cassidy into the carseat.

"Dad, this is nice. How come you don't drive one of these? I want one of these when I get my license."

"Really, Julie?"

"Not me, I'm having a chauffer. Let's go, Driver," Caden told Ranger.

Bob chuckled at Ranger in the front seat, "I'd say you're in trouble."

"You think?"

Bob was still laughing when they pulled up at his hotel at the McDonald's incident. He shook Stephanie's hand before leaving, "Stephanie, it was a real treat meeting you and your children. I see why Manuel speaks so highly of you and he's very grateful, because of you, he and his son have been able to mend some fences."

"I enjoyed meeting you," Stephanie said as she hopped into the front seat.

"Ready, Babe. Sarah will have lunch waiting and then I'll meet with Colin."

Stephanie's stomach grumbled, "Lead the way, Mr. Manoso."

Ranger pulled into a Federalist style office building with its symmetrical architecture and octagonal cupola on top.

"Dad, can we look out the that thing on the top,"

"I'll take you up to the cupola if you want, but you don't go up there by yourself. Understood."

"Yes, Dad."

"Eye, eye, Captain."

"Watch it. Midget."

They rode up in the elevator to the tenth floor. This building was not as wide as the Trenton so employee apartments were on the three floors below. Ranger beeped the door open on the ten.

Stephanie found herself in an apartment set up much like Haywood, but some of the furniture reflected the building style. The dining room was Queen Anne style in dark cherry wood that accented the cabinets and shelves. The children were opening doors and looking around.

"Babe, here's the bedroom.'

It was a large room with a four poster king size bed in the same dark wood as the dining room with a matching dresser and wing chairs in front of a large window. The colors were similar to the townhouse in the blues and whites.

Stephanie looked at Ranger, "Yeah, I had Sarah make it like at home."

"I think that's one of the sweetest things you could do. Even when you're away, you think of home."

Ranger leaned his forehead on Stephanie's, "When I'm away from you, all I think about is getting home," kissing her gently on the lips. "Come on, I want to check out the kids' bedroom."

They walked through the living room and off the entry was a bedroom with two sets of bunk beds, a crib, night stand, a large chest of drawers, and closet. There were matching red, blue, and green patchwork quilts on the beds. There was a wooden box with books and some toys in it. Caden and Cassidy already had them out. The bathroom was through a door in the bedroom. It had a shower-tub combo with green plushy towels.

"Babe, do you like it?"

"Yes, it's very comfortable for the children." Stephanie noticed in the closet Sarah had diapers as she looked around.

"Hello, Carlos," they heard a woman's voice calling. "Hello, children. I'm Sarah."

Ranger and Stephanie walked into the living room, she saw a tall, thin woman slightly older that Ella. Next Stephanie realized someone was kissing her on the lips and it wasn't Ranger.

"Hello, sister-in-law. It's nice to finally get to meet you. You're more beautiful than Tank described."

He held a shocked Stephanie away from him. It was evident, the family resemblance. He was Ramon, older and taller than Ranger with more rugged features and an aura of jokester.

"Ramon, my wife," Ranger said removing his brother's arms from Stephanie's waist and pulling her into his protective embrace.

"Babe, he thinks he a lady's man. He been divorced twice."

"I wonder why?"

"Hi, Uncle Ramon."

"Hi, Julie," swinging her around. "Haven't you grown up." H noticed her shorter hair and taller height.

"That's some step-mom you have. Why she's with your father is beyond me?" laughing at his niece.

Stephanie shot back at him, "I love your brother."

"Why? He's no fun," he was giving Stephanie an incredulous look.

"There is no one else for me. He doesn't try to change me and I don't change him."

Ranger kissed Stephanie's cheek for that comment.

"From what our parents have told me. This man is an imposter. My brother swore he would never marry again. This one is fishing with his family. He lives in a townhouse in the suburbs. Weekends at bed and breakfasts. Takes time off from work. Who is he?" pointing to Ranger.

"Hey, don't say anything bad about Ranger-Dad. He's getting better. He's not been in time-out anymore and Cassidy hasn't had a popsicle for lunch anymore."

Giggles were coming from around the room.

"Thanks, Midget. I think," Ranger said as he boosted Caden up above his head. "Sarah, Ramon, in case you haven't figured it out, this is Caden, Cassidy, and Julie, of course. And, Stephanie, my wife."

Sarah spoke to Stephanie holding out her hand, "It's so nice to finally meet you. It's going to be so nice having children around. Stephanie, I hope everything is acceptable with the new rooms."

"They're lovely. I appreciate that you got it ready for us. This is nicer than staying in a hotel."

"Babe, what are you going to do this afternoon while I'm meeting with Colin?"

"We'll probably be here. After lunch, Cassidy is going to need a nap."

"Stephanie, I'll stay with her," Sarah said, "I don't have any grandchildren, yet. I'll bring my knitting up. If you go down about three blocks the boutiques and cafes begin. I left trolley tokens on the counter. The trolley stops at the corner across the street about every 10 minutes."

"You wouldn't mind?"

"No, I'd love it."

"Steph, let's go shopping," Julie said.

"Are you up to it, Mrs. Manoso?"

"Mr. Manoso, I fine. I'm pregnant. The doctor said we are both healthy. Stop worrying."

Caden looked up at Ranger and held out his hand, "We're going shopping. I need money."

"For what?"

"Things."

"What things?"

Caden shrugged his shoulders, "Mommy, what things do I need?"

"Let's get some souvenirs to take home to Grandpa and Grandmas. You could take Emmie home something if you want."

"See, I need things. Can I have my own credit card then?"

"No."

"But, I have to treat Emmie."

"You're four. You don't need a credit card or a girlfriend."

"Can I have my allowance?"

"No. You don't get one. You aren't going to drop this are you?"

"Nope."

"Fine," raising an eyebrow as he opened his wallet. Ranger handed Caden a twenty and Julie, one too.

"Thanks."

"Thanks, Dad "

Cassidy came over and pulled on his pants.

"No money for you," picking her up. "Have a cookie."

Sarah had set out lunch and Ranger grabbed one off the table.

"Yum."

Ramon was shaking his head, "Momma and Poppa said your house was crazy and you like it. Who are you?"

"Too many years being alone, Big Brother. I wouldn't trade this for the world," taking a bite out of the cookie Cassidy was shoving in his mouth.


	66. Chapter 66

**How Many kids Do We have?**

**Chapter 64**

Stephanie, Caden, and Julie were getting off the trolley at the corner by Rangeman Boston with their bags in hand.

"That was fun, Steph," Julie said as she opened the lobby door.

A man in black uniform at the lobby desk looked up, "Mrs. Manoso."

"Yes."

"Mr. Manoso is on five and asked that you stop there when you returned," getting up from his seat and pushed the up button for them.

"Steph, I'm going to take my stuff up to ten."

"If Cassidy's awake will you bring her down. She's probably looking for us."

"Sure."

Stephanie and Caden got off on five as Julie continued up.

"Did you have fun?"

"Yeah, Mommy," walking down the hallway looking at the Boston office. He stopped and looked up at Stephanie with a serious look on his face. "Cassidy and me are lucky, huh?"

"What do you mean?" continuing their search down the hall for Ranger's office.

"You found us so me and Cassidy got a home. If you didn't we wouldn't have one or do fun things."

Stephanie now stopped, Caden's words hitting her. If she wouldn't have found them that day, what would have become of them. She never wanted to consider that and still didn't. Denial was her friend.

"Oh, Caden."

He turned around and saw her stooping down looking at him, her arms open. Tears on her face. He was running back to her arms.

"Mommy's the lucky one. I have a beautiful little boy and girl to love. Just like Julie. I enjoy every moment with you. You help to make it a home."

Ranger had heard their voices in the hall and went to meet them, but stopped as he witnessed the scene in the hallway. He stepped back into his office and leaned against the door frame. His brother and Colin Willington saw his shoulders slump slightly taking in Caden's words.

Ramon asked, "What's wrong, Ranger?" He could swear his brother had tears in his eyes.

"I forget sometimes that he's only four. Caden seems so such wiser than that. Did Momma And Poppa tell you about them?"

"Your wife adopted them and I know you did after you married."

"Stephanie found them when she went after their mother. She was one of her skips. They witnessed her dying in Stephanie's arms of a drug overdose. They were placed with their grandmother for a short time but she tried to sell them. Caden just told her how lucky they were she found them and to give them a home."

"That's more than any child should ever experience," Colin told him.

"Stephanie and Caden have a bond I can't imagine would be any closer if he was hers biologically. That's why he's so protective of her. Look what he's done to the cop."

"And from what I've seen he has no fear of you."

"No, the only fear I've seen him show is losing Stephanie when she's will be in the hospital to have the baby."

"There you are," Stephanie said.

"Hey, Babe, did you have a good time?" kissing her but his eyes were searching hers. "Everything Ok?" whispering. Touching a tear streak on her cheek.

Stephanie knew he saw what went on the hallway and nuzzled into his neck, "Yes."

"Colin, this is my wife, Stephanie, and our genius in the making, Caden."

Colin got up and shook her hand, "I'm so glad to meet you. After that night a few weeks ago, I've been looking forward to it."

"It's very nice to meet you, Colin."

Picking up Caden, "Did you have a good time, Midget?"

"Yeah. We need one of those trolleys. It was fun."

"What do we need a trolley for?" Ranger chuckling at him.

"To ride. You can be the trolley driver."

Ranger gave Stephanie an eyebrow.

"What am I going to do with you?"

"Go look at dirt."

"Dirt?" Ramon asked.

Caden explained, "We're going to the Dirt Museum."

"What's there?"

"Pickles."

Ramon gave him a strange look then Ranger, "Huh?"

"What else, dirt!" Caden looked at Ranger like 'I can't believe he said that', "He's not very smart."

Smirking, Ranger said to him, "I'm the smartest one out of the bunch."

"That doesn't say much for you, Ranger-Dad, if he doesn't know there's dirt at a dirt museum."

Julie walked into the office with Cassidy and whispered to Stephanie, "Dad just set himself up for that comment."

"Hey," Ranger put Caden over his shoulder and was holding him by his feet so he was hanging down behind him.

Everyone could see what Caden was doing, slipping Ranger's wallet out of his pocket without Ranger even knowing.

"Here," tossing it to Stephanie.

"Hey, you little pick pocket," putting Caden down and going for his wallet, but Caden was too quick. He grabbed it out of Stephanie's hand and took off down the hallway into the large area with the employee cubicles.

"Get back here, Midget," Ranger took off after him.

Hummer had walked into the Ranger's office just as he flew after the little boy. Ramon was holding his side from laughing. Cassidy ran after Ranger and Caden. Colin was laughing also at the scene.

"Ranger's never bringing us back here," Stephanie was giggling.

"I have never seen my brother act like this. Stephanie, I don't know what you've done to him, but he's never been happier."

Ranger came back with Cassidy under one arm and Caden under the other.

"You know I have a client here. You're going to give him the impression I have no control."

Giving Ranger his sweet cherub smile, "You don't Ranger-Dad, so why start now."

"Babe!"

"I'm staying out of this," Stephanie took Cassidy from Ranger.

"Colin, these are my daughters, Julie and Cassidy."

"It has been a pleasure meeting all of you. Carlos, I am so glad I signed on with your company. You have worked hard in the past to establish your company so now you can enjoy your family. And, I'm going home to mine."

"Thank you," Ranger walked him to the elevator with Caden still under his arm.

Caden came running down the hall to Stephanie, "Mommy, here. Ranger-Dad never checked his wallet." He handed her his Rangeman credit card and some bills.

"Is this all?"

He nodded up at her with a smile.

"I'm glad, Dad, pays so much attention." Julie was giggling as Ranger was walking to them.

"What?"

Stephanie grabbed his hand and placed his money and credit card in it. He took out his wallet and opened it up. His credit card was missing.

"I need my own credit card."

He was shaking his head, "Babe, let's go get ready for dinner. I need a drink."


	67. Chapter 67

**How Many Kids Do We Have?**

**Chapter 65**

Ranger was watching his wife sleep next to him as he thought about the day. Caden's antics. It started with the flight attendant and her implants, chasing him around the office, and Stephanie's story about the bedding store.

While they were shopping, Stephanie, Julie, and Caden discovered a down bedding store. Julie and Caden, being experts on feather beds, were trying out the ones on display as Stephanie looked around. She started to panic when she lost sight of Caden. He didn't normally wander from her when they shopped. Julie pointed to the group at the front display window. Caden had crawled up on the display bed and covered himself with a down comforter and was looking at the dinosaur book Stephanie bought him in a book store. A crowd had gathered on the sidewalk outside watching him and he was waving at them. Caden was telling the on-lookers how nice and cozy the comforter was he was using. The store sold three while they were there and Stephanie bought four to have shipped home.

The bedroom door opened and in the dim light, he could make out Caden's small form. Knowing Stephanie was tired from the days activities and being pregnant, Ranger didn't want her to wear herself out. He slid quietly out of bed and went to Caden.

Whispering, "What's wrong?"

"I can't sleep. I'm too excited."

Taking his hand, "Come on," leading him into the living room and closing the door. "Mommy's tired. What are you excited about?" sitting on the sofa with him.

"The dirt," Caden gave Ranger 'shouldn't that be obvious look'. "Wait here."

"Only Caden would be excited about dirt," he thought waiting for him.

He ran into the other bedroom and came back with a soft blue blanket.

Ranger was laying on the sofa and Caden crawled up next to him covering them both with the blanket.

"This is cozy. Mommy bought these for us. If you fold it up in its case, it's a pillow."

"Ok." Ranger had to admit the down blanket was warm since he was only in his silk boxers. "So, why are you excited."

"Just thinking about the dirt."

"Why?" Ranger was trying to be interested but he was missing something. It was only soil they were going to look at today.

"It's from different places. I want to know what's in the dirt. Maybe rocks or dinosaur bones. A dinosaur could have walked or peed in the woods on it."

"I see. I never thought about dirt like that."

"Maybe there's dirt from Graceland and Elvis walked on it or from that rock bridge the president guy owned. Me and Mommy walked there just like him."

Ranger chuckled Thomas Jefferson was a great mind in history and Caden, the up and coming genius, walking in his footsteps was outrageous. Stephanie encouraged him to be creative and Caden was imaginative as he was smart. No wonder Caden thought he was lucky she found them.

"That's deep, huh?" Caden let out a yawn.

His eyes growing heavy, "Yes," Ranger answered.

Warm, soft lips were on Ranger's as he slowly became aware.

"Hey, what are you doing out here? I missed my heater."

Stephanie saw Caden cuddled against Ranger's chest under his down blanket.

"Talking about dirt."

"Huh?"

"Let me put him back to bed," Ranger picked up Caden wrapped in his blue blanket.

Stephanie was waiting for him in her new, blue short nightgown and never looked more beautiful.

Cupping her face in his hands, "Thank you. I listened to a little boy who is so excited by not only seeing dirt, but he wants to know what makes it that way, or if Elvis or dinosaurs walked on it. You encourage him to ask questions and explore, just as you will with our son or daughter. That's why Caden is lucky to have you as his mother. Why all four children are lucky," kissing her lips.

"That's some discussion you had, but I could use some more sleep."

Ranger put his arm around Stephanie's waist walking back into the bedroom, "Babe, where did you get that blanket. It was warm."

"At the down bedding store. I bought four bigger ones for the beds at home. They're being shipped, but they were sort of expensive.'

"Only money, Babe, and worth every penny. I may fight Caden for his."

Stephanie, Ranger, and the children were eating their breakfast Sarah had brought up when there was a knock at the apartment door. Julie ran to open it.

"Hi, Uncle Ramon."

"Hi, Julie," walking into the apartment.

Ranger asked, "Want breakfast, Brother?"

"Coffee and a bagel," pouring a mug for himself and putting a bagel in the toaster.

"Do you need something?" Ranger wasn't sure why he was there.

"No, I want to see the dirt. Actually, I want to see my Bad-Ass Brother looking at dirt. So can I still come?"

"Sure," Caden said. "It will be great. The more the merrier."

"Come on along, Ramon," Stephanie indicated, "but, you better do crazy."

He just looked at Ranger, suddenly not sure if this was a good idea.

They pulled up to a brown brick building which read 'MR. BEARD'S HOUSE OF DIRT'.

Ranger looked at Stephanie in the backseat. Caden was out of his car seat, "Let's Go. There's dirt through those doors."

Going through the doors, there was a old man with a long beard. He reminded Stephanie of Rip Van Winkle.

Caden bounded up to him, "Hi. We want to see your dirt."

"Welcome. Come in and look around. It's a dollar for anyone over ten."

Stephanie handed him a five, "Keep the change."

Caden pulled a little bottle out of his pocket, "Do you have any dirt from Trenton?"

"No, I don't think so."

"Here," handing him the bottle, "this is from my backyard."

"What's your name young man?"

"Caden. C-A-D-E-N."

The man showed him a little sign 'Caden's Backyard, Trenton NJ'.

"Wow. My own dirt in your museum."

Ranger turned around to see if his brother was still with them or ran for the hills. Ramon was standing there with a stunned look on his face.

"Go ahead on in."

They followed the man past his little desk through a door. He unlocked one of the glass cases and put in Caden's bottle with it's sign.

Caden stood there looking proudly at his dirt.

"Get over there by your dirt," Julie said so she could take his picture.

Cassidy walked over and stood by Caden. His bottle of dirt in the background.

Ranger was laughing and put his head on Stephanie's shoulder, "Babe, dirt from our backyard is in here for all of eternity to see. I would have hoped we would leave more of a legacy than dirt."

"Ranger, Caden's happy. This is important to him. Let's just look at the dirt."

"Mommy! There's dirt from Graceland. Elvis was here.!" Caden was pointing to a picture by the bottle.

"Baby in there, can you hear us talking about all this great dirt? Wait till you see the pictures," Caden said to Stephanie's stomach

"I'm sure the baby will like it, " Stephanie was giggling.

Julie grabbed her uncle's hand, "Uncle Ramon, we were there at Graceland."

"I'm happy for you, Julie," he didn't know what else to say. It was dirt.

Caden said, "It's from a volcano." It was lava rock from Mount Saint Helen's.

They looked a soil samples from Aruba, the Beverly Hillbillies Mansion, Mount Fuji, and sand from Maui.

Ranger walked around looking at the dirt. His brother was snickering behind him.

Caden ran over and grabbed Ranger's hand pulling him over to another case, "Look, it's the rock bridge that president guy owned."

There was a bottle with a picture of the Natural Bridge.

"We could have walked on that dirt," Caden told him.

In the Presidential showcase there was dirt from the White House, Mount Vernon, Monticello, and the Natural Bridge. Dirt from Abraham Lincoln's birthplace on Knob Creek Farm, Kentucky.

From other places around the world, there was soil bottles labeled Buckingham Palace, Antarctica, the Great Wall, and the Eiffel Tower.

They spent over an hour looking at dirt from all over the world.

"Mommy, can I have your phone?"

"Why?"

"I gotta tell Grandpa."

"Ranger, I must say he gets excited," Ramon said, "and, you went along with it."

"It's my family. Stephanie loves taking the kids to see this crazy stuff and they enjoy it. I had the craziest day of my life watching a snapping turtle drink beer and burp. I would rather be with them than without them."

"Grandpa."

"Hi, Caden."

He had the phone on speaker.

"We saw dirt from Elvis."

"You did."

"Yeah. And they put my dirt in the glass case, too. Wait till you see the picture."

"I can't wait to see it when you come home. How's Mommy?"

"I'm good, Daddy. Don't worry."

"Ok, Pumpkin."

"Bye, Grandpa."

"Bye, Caden."

After looking at all the dirt displays, they came across two tables in the back of the room. There were buckets of dirt, water, spoons, and small pie pans to make mud pies. Cassidy found a sand box.

"Mommy, we got to make a mud pie."

"Babe."

"Dad, we have to make mud pies."

There were smocks there and Caden already had one on and Julie was putting hers on. He started scooping dirt into a bowl, adding small rocks, and stirring.

"Mommy, who's that cooking lady who likes good things."

"Martha Stewart. She says 'and that's a good thing'."

"Yeah, her. I'm her brother Marvin."

"Marvin Stewart," Ranger was chuckling.

"Ranger-Dad, you pour in the water. I'll stir."

He looked at Stephanie, then his brother. Ranger poured water into Caden's dirt, "How much?"

"Stop," Caden was stirring. "My sister, Martha, would think this is a good thing. Mommy, now what?"

"Spoon the mud into your pie plate." Stephanie was looking at Cassidy, "Let me guess you want to make one, too?"

Cassidy was standing on a stool at the table watching Caden and Julie make mud pies.

"Yum."

Stephanie put a smock on her and gave her a bowl of dirt.

Cassidy started to mix it.

"Let me put some water in," Stephanie poured in water and Cassidy put her hands in the bowl. "No, stir."

Ranger was helping Caden put his mud in the pie pan.

"You did good, Marvin Stewart's assistant," Caden looked up at Ranger. He smoothed out his mud pie and put a rock in the middle.

"Thanks, Marvin"

Stephanie got Cassidy's mud in a pie pan, but had to keep Cassidy from eating it.

"Yuck. It's dirt."

"Yum."

"Julie, hold Cassidy's hands and I'll take a picture of the three of you with your mud pies."

Stephanie took their picture standing proudly, smiling behind their mud pies.

"Let's go wash your hands, before we leave."

"That was great, Ranger-Dad."

"This is the highlight of the trip so far."

Ramon was sitting on a bench laughing, "Little Brother, I can't believe you were making mud pies with Marvin Stewart."

"I've been digging in the backyard looking for dinosaur bones with him. Thank God, we didn't find anything. Stephanie encourages them to learn, to be imaginative, and discover things. I'll do what ever it takes so they are happy."

"Wow, you must be in love."

"Totally. Head over heels in love with my wife. I enjoy being with my family. I never thought I would have the opportunity and I cherish every moment," giving Stephanie one of those take her breath away kisses.

"Babe."


	68. Chapter 68

They were sitting on a Trolley going to the Boston Aquarium from Old North Church. How did they convince him to ride this thing?

"Ranger-Dad, we need one of these trolleys."

"Why?"

"You can drive it and pick-up all the workers so they get to work."

"I'll be a trolley driver when I retire and take over Rangeman when you're ten."

People sitting around them were snickering at the conversation.

"Babe, we should have taken the Rangeman vehicle."

"Ranger, they had fun on it yesterday. This is a great way to see the city."

Laughing at the mental image of her father wearing a white cap like the trolley driver and telling everyone to 'have a nice day' was too much, "It's too much the image of Dad wearing a hat like that. He'd probably shoot every disgruntled passenger."

Ranger just gave her an eyebrow.

The driver called out, "Aquarium!"

"That's us," Caden yelled.

Ranger stood up and took Cassidy from Stephanie.

Caden was talking with the driver, "Did you have to go to trolley school?"

"I had training."

Caden turned to Ranger, "You can do that."

"Thanks. I'm glad you have confidence in my abilities."

He thanked the driver for the ride and said, "Bye, Trolley People," waving as he descended the steps.

The passengers were waving back. Stephanie was giggling at her son. Everything was an adventure to him.

"Have a nice day!" the driver told them before he pulled away from the stop.

"Midget, you're too much," shaking his head at the little boy with the big smile.

"I'm just looking out for you."

"Thanks."

The five Manoso's leisurely strolled around looking at fish, sharks, and sea turtles. They watched as the penguins were fed and a dolphin show. Cassidy was asleep on Ranger's shoulder as they waited for the trolley to return to Rangeman. Ranger wanted to take a cab or call to have a Rangeman vehicle pick them up, both Caden and Julie told him to go ahead and call, but they were taken the trolley. So here he sat again on the trolley.

Caden was sitting behind the driver, "How fast can this go?"

"It usually goes about 30 miles as hour. The fastest speed is about 100 miles per hours."

"Wow. That fast. Ranger-Dad is going to drive one of these to pick-up the workers. We live in Trenton."

"I see," the trolley driver was trying not to laugh.

"I don't think it should be black like all his cars. Maybe it can be painted like a rainbow so it looks happy. The Ranger Rainbow Trolley."

"That sounds very nice and colorful."

"I think he has to work on his 'Have a nice day' because 'Yo' don't sound good."

"Dad, I can just see you now telling the Rangeman employees 'Have a nice day and thanks for riding the Ranger Rainbow Trolley.' It's too much."

"Why me, Babe?"

"He loves you."

"It's almost our stop at Rangeman," Caden yelled back to them.

"Want to ring the bell?"

"Thanks. Maybe Ranger-Dad's bell can go 'Yo, Yo,Yo'."

"Ring, ring, ring."

"Rangeman!"

Caden hopped down the steps and waited for Stephanie, Julie, and Ranger on the sidewalk.

"Bye, Trolley Driver."

He rang the bell as he pulled away.

Caden was smiling up at Ranger with his sweet cherub face.

"We can't take you anywhere, Midget," smirking at him

Stephanie took Cassidy to the apartment and Ranger was taking Caden and Julie to the roof to look out the cupola. He promised not to throw Caden off. She was coming out of the bedroom when there was a knock on the door. She opened it and Ramon was standing there.

"Is my brother here?"

"No, he took Julie and Caden up to the roof. Do you want to wait? He shouldn't be long."

"Sure."

Stephanie was in the kitchen getting a bottle of water, "Would you like anything, Ramon?"

"No. I'm fine."

She noticed Ranger's brother was watching her. It wasn't a threatening look, but that of curiosity.

"Is there something you want to ask me or say because I can see you want to."

"How did you get my brother to do all this?"

"I wanted to stay in a hotel. He didn't need to spend the money on the renovations."

"No, not the apartment. A couple of years ago, he was moving to Boston permanently to run his company with a stop in Trenton. He never made it here, because Carlos met you. You blew up his Porsche! You're still living to tell about it."

Stephanie chuckled about the Porsche in car heaven, "And he let me use another one."

"I know it. Hell, being family we were lucky he even let us breathe in his cars, let alone drive them. He went away on a job, and you're his daughter's guardian in his absence, not his own family. Do you know how long it was before he actually acknowledged our parents?"

"Are you implying I married him for his money or I've brainwashed him?"

"No. I don't know. My brother would never have made a scene in front of a client like that yesterday, let alone even acknowledge the child, but there he was chasing around his office. This is the man who made employees shake in their shoes just looking at them. He didn't want to come here to meet with Colin originally. This company would have lost millions of dollars if we didn't get the contract. He didn't want to take the time away. I don't get him?"

"Ramon, all I know is I love him and would go to the ends of this Earth for him if I had too."

"I love my wife, Ramon. Are you interrogating her?"

Both were unaware of Ranger's presence in the entry as he was listening to Ramon's questioning of Stephanie realizing his brother didn't think he could love someone this deeply.

"No, just trying to understand you."

"Ranger, where are Julie and Caden?"

"I didn't toss him off the top. They were going down to the Rec Room to play air hockey. I didn't feel like I wanted to be beat again."

"You beat at something, Little Brother?"

"He beat me at miniature golf."

"See, the brother I know would never been caught dead doing that."

"What is so hard to comprehend. You have been married twice. I love my wife and my children. My life is something I thought i never could have. I wouldn't trade it."

Before Ranger could continue, the door swung open and Julie and Caden ran in the apartment.

"Mommy, that was fun. I'm hungry."

"Midget, you're always hungry. I need a second job just to afford food for you."

"That's why we need a trolley, you can be the trolley driver."

Ranger picked him up and had Caden above his head, "You have an answer for everything."

"Uncle Ramon, what are you doing here?"

"I came to ask your father, Julie, if he knew where Grandma and Grandpa went for their anniversary? Some bed and breakfast on the Hudson River."

Ranger looked at Stephanie and chuckled, "Must be the Hudson River Inn. I hope she doesn't come back pregnant from there."

"I wonder how the baby goat is?"

"A baby goat? How cute," Julie said.

"Ranger-Dad, we need a goat. It would eat the grass and Mommy wouldn't have to pay to get it cut."

"And, you would have more food, right."

"Yeah."

"No, goat."

"See what you started, Ramon."

"Are you going to the Anniversary party next week-end?"

Stephanie looked at Ranger. He never mentioned anything.

"I just got an e-mail before we left, Babe. I was going to tell you about it when we got back home. My sister, Cecilia, organized an anniversary party for next Saturday. Do you want to go?"

"It's for your parents, so don't you think you should be there?"

"Yes. I would like you to meet the rest of my family. It's at a banquet hall in Newark."

"Can we do the Hokey Pokey? Not the Cuban way, but the right way," Caden piped up.

Ramon had a quizzical look on his face, "I think there is a DJ. What is the Cuban Hokey Pokey?"

"Uncle Ramon, imagine Stephanie doing the Hokey Pokey but with Dad glued to her."

He started to laugh, "That bad, huh?"

Ranger had that lustful look in his eyes as he watched Stephanie remembering the Hokey Pokey.

"Ranger, please. This is your family."

"Babe."


	69. Chapter 69

**How Many Kids Do We Have?**

**Chapter 67**

"Don't ever do that again, Ramon. That's my wife."

Ranger told Stephanie he was going to get a file when his brother was leaving. His eyes were boring a hole through him and into the back of the elevator. His hand was around his brother's throat. Anger was radiating from him.

"I'm not speaking as your boss, but as your brother. What the FUCK was that about?"

"I'm trying to figure you out, Little Brother. You were going to throw away a multi-million dollar deal, because you didn't want to come up here for a few lousy hours and talk with a potential client. You couldn't leave your wife. She wouldn't give you a permission slip to come?"

His fist connected with his brother's face.

"Don't ever speak to my wife again like that. You want to know something about me, question ME. I love my wife and I don't have to answer to you or anyone about how I choose to live our life."

Ranger was waiting for his brother to take a swing back at him, but Ramon knew better. Ranger was the more powerful and would make easy fodder of him.

"You're pissed off at yourself because you couldn't get the job done. I had to come and finish it. And, mad as Hell at me because I wanted to sell this office. Now, I can't because of Colin's contract. You've bought yourself some time. I would take a good look at what you have been doing. If I have too, I'll find someone who can run this office. It's my reputation."

"Have it your way," Ramon walked out of the elevator in the garage towards his SUV ne ver looking back.

Ranger hit the button for five before going back to the apartment.

"Hey, Boss," Hummer looked up from his desk.

"Where's the file?"

Hummer pulled a filed out of a locked drawer and slid it across the desk.

"I want you to keep a close eye on my brother. I'm hoping he'll straighten up. Thank you for keeping an eye on the office."

"Lorna left him because of his drinking and gambling. She caught him with a stripper."

"If needed, can you run this office alone?"

"I've been doing it. That's why I pressed you to deal with Colin Willington. It was a big contract. I didn't want Ramon screwing it up. Because of him, we've lost a few as you know."

"As the time gets closer for Stephanie to deliver, she won't be able to travel, so I won't be traveling."

"Got it, Boss. We have GPS on his cars and both his cell phones. His personal one was a little tricky, but we got it. What about the missing money?"

"I've had my accountant go over the records and so far he found about $60,000 missing. Following the time line, every time he skimmed money off, within a week he went on a gambling binge."

"Do you think he suspects you know?"

"I think he does since I've had all the office expenses and withdrawals transferred and approval comes from me or my accountant. He was interrogating Stephanie earlier."

"Why? To see if she knows anything?"

"No, I think it was more informational. Looking for something to use over me if he needs to save himself. I'm hoping he doesn't try to use Stephanie or the kids. That would be the wrong thing to do, brother or not. I better get back upstairs. I'll tell Stephanie what's been going on after we get home."

"Ok. Hey, is the little boy as smart as Tank tells me?"

"And some. Everything he did to the cop to protect Stephanie is true. I would love to know what his IQ is, but he needs to be a little boy first. Thanks, Hummer."

"No problem, Ranger. We still make a good team. Are we going to get a trolley for this office?" Hummer was chuckling as Ranger was leaving the office

"Caden."


	70. Chapter 70

**How Many Kids Do We Have?**

**Chapter 68**

"Babe. That feels good."

Stephanie was straddling Ranger feathering kisses along his jaw as he lay in bed. She had almond scented massage oil that she was rubbing into his shoulders and working down his chest. His eyes were closed and a small smile was on his handsome face.

"I can tell," raking her nails across his nipples and feeling every hard inch of him.

"That massage oil warms the skin."

Her hands were rubbing the oil down his arms.

"You enjoying this?"

"Oh, yeah, Babe. You can do this all night."

"I'll finish when you tell me what's going on between you and your brother," snapping the lid on the massage oil and smacking his chest.

Ranger opened an eye, "Nothing is going on. You want to keep massaging."

"Sorry, Batman. Not all is kosher on Gotham City. So spill. My spidey senses have been tingling since we walked into this building."

"You did this on purpose."

"Damn right! And if you don't want to be walking around the rest of the weekend real funny, because I'll make sure of it. Tell me."

"You were in a band in college and made a really hot video, you didn't tell me."

"That was in college before I even had a clue what a Carlos Manoso was. This is here. This is now. This is Boston. Don't change the subject," poking his chest with her finger

Ranger's very dark, lusty eyes were studying Stephanie as she sat on top of him with hands on her hips and her full pregnancy breasts just right there above his face. He was cornered. And it was no use trying to fight her spidey senses. She knew when something was wrong.

"Fine."

"Good. I'm glad you see it my way."

"When Ramon was younger he got involved in gambling. He did straightened himself out. Recently, I was going over the accounts and noticed money missing. The only one in this office with access to the office money is Ramon. I ran a security check and discovered Ramon has some gambling debts."

"How much is missing?"

"Over $60,000 so far that my accountant has uncovered."

"Does he know you figured it out?"

"I think he suspects since I changed the policy and all office expenses must go through me now."

"Is that why you came to Boston a few weeks ago?"

"Partly. Hummer was afraid Ramon would blow the contract. Because of my brother's irresponsibility, the office has lost a couple of accounts. He was one who was pressing me to come."

"I take it, you trust Hummer."

"Babe, he was part of my original team with Tank, Bobby, and Lester. His wife is from Boston."

"Was Ramon interrogating me to see if I knew anything about this?"

"No, I don't think so. I think he was looking for something to use against me in case he really got in over his head with the gambling and needed money."

"Do you think he would try and use me or the children?"

"I hope not, because that would be a death sentence for him. Brother or not. We have all his vehicles monitored and cell phones. His office is bugged and I'm watching all his financial activity. Hummer's keeping close tabs on him here in the office."

"Would he bug this apartment?"

"I had it sweeped before we walked in. And I changed the access code. Only Sarah can get in with a key besides us."

Something clicked in Stephanie's brain.

"Ranger, did you start stealing cars to help pay off your brother's gambling debts when you were younger?"

"Babe."

"Your parents have never known about the gambling and you were in a juvenile detention center because you never told did you? You were protecting Ramon and alienated yourself from your parents in the process. Am I right?"

Ranger was just staring at her with what he thought was a blank face, but Stephanie saw the hurt in her husband's eyes.

"Yes," he finally said averting his eyes.

"You are going to have to tell your parents about Ramon's problem. Protecting him doesn't help him. If you have to fire him, your parents are going to wonder why?"

Stephanie put her hands on his face, cupping it, "Don't let Ramon destroy what you and your parents have been working on to build now. Tell them. Give them the proof in black and white."

"Babe, I can't."

"That hurt you more than you let anyone know that your parents thought the worst of you because of your juvenile record. I love you, Carlos Manoso. The good." Stephanie kissed his lips. "The bad." Kissing him again. "And the ugly." Kissing him for a third time. He just didn't release her lips this time.

Stephanie could feel the hurt there now that he has carried all those years. Buried. The kiss was raw. Bruising. Then suddenly it became gentle because he let her in to another part of himself. Finally, letting the pain go.

"I love you, Babe. I'll never understand what I did to deserve you."

Stephanie gave him her version of the Ranger eyebrow and picked up the massage oil bottle, pouring some in her hands, and started massaging him where she left off.

"You could always show me."

"With pleasure."


	71. Chapter 71

**How Many Kids Do We Have?**

**Chapter 69**

"Hello, Manoso's."

"Poppa."

"Ricardo, is that you?"

"Yes, do you have some time you can meet with me?"

"Your mother is shopping with Rosa. I could meet you now."

"How about Sam's Place on 95 in about an hour."

"I'll see you there."

Ranger got up from his desk grabbing a file, then walking to Stephanie's cubicle.

She saw the file in his hand and looked up at him with her clear blue eyes. Grabbing her purse, "I'm going with you."

"Babe, you don't."

Stephanie didn't let her husband finish putting a finger to his lips, "We're married. Along with the mind boggling sex, we support each other. Let me support you. Come on."

He kissed her palm and entwined their fingers.

About 30 minutes later, Stephanie and Ranger were walking into a small café. Manuel Manoso was sitting at a booth in the back.

"Ricardo. Stephanie, how are you feeling?"

"Very well, thank you."

"How was Boston? Or should I ask did Boston survive Caden?"

Ranger chuckled, "The kids were disappointed we didn't see any whales, only a few dolphins."

"He loved the hotel we stayed in on Cape Cod," Stephanie continued. "They had shampoo and bath gel in these expensive little, green bottles. He wanted to stay longer to get more samples so he could give them as Christmas gifts."

"So, Poppa, don't be surprised if you get shampoo or soap from Caden. The maid liked him so she gave him more."

Manuel was laughing and shaking his head.

"And we went to see the dirt. Caden left a vial from the backyard in the museum."

"He is an original full of imagination, but I don't think you called me only to tell me about your trip," Manuel was studying his son.

"No," Ranger slid the file across the table to his father.

Manuel took his reading glasses out of his pocket and began reading it. He closed it sometime later, "What are you going to do, Son?"

"I don't know yet."

Stephanie was watching her father-in-law, hoping he would put the pieces together and the mental message she was trying to send.

He opened the file again and glanced through it again, "Ricardo, when did this all start?"

"Before he finished college."

"Come on, Manuel, put it together," Stephanie was thinking.

Manuel was watching Stephanie, her eyes were very intense like she was trying to tell him something.

He flipped the pages again, "When you got into all that trouble stealing cars, was it because of your brother? How much was his gambling debt?"

He saw a Stephanie blink a couple of times. He was on the right track.

"A little less than $15,000."

"You were caught stealing cars to pay off your brother's debt and went to a juvenile detention center and never said a word. Why?" his voice was tense.

"He was your oldest son and didn't want to disappoint you. I wanted to help him so no one came after him or our family," Ranger said with his head down, not able to look at his father.

"I've always been proud of all my children. It never made any sense how my smartest child could make such a wrong choice. Because of your brother's stupidity, it caused a rift that has taken years to even start to mend." Manuel slammed his fist on the table, "No more protecting your brother! Let him find his own solution this time. If he goes to jail, then maybe he will finally seek help for his addiction."

"I wanted you to know, if I decide to fire him. I've made changes so he has no direct access to company funds."

"Fire him. You have a wife, children, and a baby on the way. Put your energy into them, not protecting your brother. Whatever you decide, your mother and I will support you."

Stephanie kissed Ranger on the cheek, "Whatever you decide, I will stand by you. If he tries to do anything to our family or Rangeman, Ramon has never dealt with a girl from the 'Burg' or her four-year old son."

"My brother had better not even think about it. I can't live without you. I will protect you and our children until I have no breath left in this body," resting his forehead against hers.

"Do you think he would do anything like that, Son?"

"I honestly don't know, but he asked Stephanie a lot of questions about us and how I am with our family. If his back is up against the wall, I don't know what he may do. Hummer is watching him closely."

"Let's be careful and watch. Do what you think is best."

"Yes, Poppa."

"Ricardo, I don't agree with how you tried to help him when you were younger, but I am proud of you. You wanted to protect all of us," hugging Ranger before they left the café.

As they were driving back to Trenton, Ranger held Stephanie's hand, "Babe, let's go home. I don't really feel like going back to the office.

"Do you want some quiet? I'll pick up Cassidy and Caden later from daycare."

"No, Babe. I think I need some noise and our crazy house to get my mind off this for awhile."

Stephanie was laughing, "Ranger, you've come to right place."

Caden came into the living room where Stephanie and Cassidy were watching 'Dora the Explorer'.

"Mommy, Ranger-Dad is sad."

"He had a bad day, Caden."

"Does he need cheering up?"

"He could use a little."

Ranger and Tank were talking in his office about the Ramon situation when Caden came strolling in. He had on a old white shirt with sleeves cut short over his clothes, messy hair like he had been zapped with a stun gun, and black Buddy Holly glasses taped at the bridge.

Without saying a word he picked up Ranger's hand and turned a flashlight on under it. He did the same thing to his own hand and saw a red glow. Caden looked at Ranger and ran out.

"Mommy, Ranger-Dad's an alien. He has no blood. We have to save ourselves."

Tank and his boss were looking at each other knowing the explanation had to be good.

Stephanie was laughing as she walked in the office followed by the her son.

"Look," Caden put the flashlight under Ranger's hand, "no blood. Aliens don't have blood."

"His skin is darker. He's Cuban. The light can't get through."

"There's other experiments to solve this mystery."

Tank and Ranger were shaking their heads, trying not to laugh, but Caden looked like he was possessed.

Walking behind Ranger, Caden pulled tweezers out of his lab coat and pulled one of his hairs.

"Hey, that hurt, Midget."

Caden ran out, giving a mad scientist laugh. They heard a door close.

Getting out of his chair followed by Tank, Ranger went into the hallway. Stephanie was pointing down the hallway. On the laundry room door, 'Caden's Laboratory. Beware'.

Ranger turned to Stephanie.

"Cartoon. Dexter's Laboratory. Boy genius with big glasses. He has a secret laboratory his parent's don't know about in the house with a rocket ship."

He just gave his wife his reversion of a 'Burg' eye roll and opened the door. Caden pulled it shut.

"Click."

"What's the secret word?"

"Let me in, Midget."

"That ain't it. It's Professor Caden to you."

"Let me in, Professor Caden."

"Secret word or cash will gain you entrance to my secret lab."

Ranger didn't have his lock pick on him. He looked at Tank sitting on the floor laughing.

"At the office," Tank said.

He took out his wallet and slid a five dollar bill under the door.

"That'll work."

"Click."

He opened the door looking at Stephanie, Ranger, and Tank.

"Mommy, you didn't tell me we had company. I'm not dressed."

Ranger picked him up by his forearms, Caden's feet were dangling in the air, his Sponge Bob sneakers flashing, and looking through the taped glasses.

"You're going to be the death of me, Midget," laughing.

"That's could work. I could cut out your alien guts. Let me see your tongue."

"Why?"

"Aliens have a lizard tongue."

Ranger stuck out his tongue.

"That's big."

"Tell me about it," Stephanie said behind him.

"Babe!"

Ranger and Tank were chuckling.

"I said that out loud."

"Oh yeah, Bombshell."

Ranger glanced over his shoulder and mouthed "later" causing Stephanie to blush, but her hormones were doing a 'happy dance'.

On one of the counters in the laundry room were plastic beakers of colored water. One had plastic eyeballs in the water. Another had an ear. There were petrie dishes with dirt in them. When Caden was put down, he climbed up on a chair so he could look in a microscope.

"In analyzing your hair, it looks alien."

"I'm Cuban," Ranger said to him nose to nose.

"The microscope don't lie. You are a Cuban alien from outer space living amongst us. Live long and prosper," giving Ranger the Vulcan hand signal.

"Ranger, you wanted to get your mind off things."

"I can help with that. Let me suck it out," Caden had a straw and was putting in Ranger's ear.

Laughing, "Babe, this is beyond crazy. It's insanity."

"No, it's Trenton."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dakota or Aubrey? Decision time is coming.


	72. Chapter 72

**How Many Kids Do We Have?**

**Chapter 70**

Ranger pulled the Mercedes SUV into the parking lot of a Newark banquet hall, Stephanie had a death grip on his hand.

"Babe, it will be Ok. It's just my family."

"Ranger, it's everybody. The whole Cuban universe is through those doors. I'm at a disadvantage here, you know everyone. Me, I'm the wife that everyone can't believe you have, so I need to make a good impression," her blue eyes staring at his.

"You are beautiful and I love you. That's all my family needs to know."

"Can we get this party going! No more mushy ushy stuff. I'm here to have a good time," Caden said unhooking his harness.

Chuckling at the little boy, "What my family thinks about him might be something else."

Ranger got out of the car, opened the back door, and came around to Stephanie's side.

"I really like this little gold dress, Babe."

Stephanie had on the gold dress Ranger bought her for her birthday.

"Just wait until it's Hokey Pokey time."

"So help me, Carlos Manoso, you act up, you will be dreaming about sex for at least three weeks," she poked him in the chest. "Behave."

Kissing his wife so her toes curled in her gold boots, "Always, Babe," with an evil grin.

Ranger with Cassidy in an arm held open a glass door for his family to walk in. Caden slipped on his Buddy Holly glasses with tape. His parents were talking to a group of people and Stephanie noticed all eyes were on them.

"Momma. Poppa."

"Ricardo. Stephanie, how are you feeling dear?" Selena asked coming over to them with her husband.

"Good," hugging her in-laws.

Ranger's parents hugged their son. Manuel picked up Caden, "Interesting glasses."

"Thanks. I'm in disguise. I just discovered Ranger-Dad is a Cuban Alien. He doesn't have a lizard tongue, though. I think he had a transplant so it looks normal. I'm collecting clues. Please protect yourself, you're good people."

Manuel and Selena were laughing at him, "Thank you for warning us." They looked at Ranger who was just shaking his head.

"Hi, Julie. How is our beautiful granddaughter?"

"I'm good. I think he's going to give Dad a coronary."

"Not here I hope." Selena touched Cassidy's cheek, "You are such a cutie."

Cassidy smiled at her, "Me."

Stephanie saw people starting to form a circle around them, including Ramon. These must be his brothers and sisters.

"Ok, Babe. You know Ramon." Going around the circle, "Stephanie, these are my sisters, Rosa and Carlotta. My brother, Diego. And, my other sisters, Cecilia and Maria. This is my beautiful wife, Stephanie. You know, Julie. We have Cassidy and last, but not least, Caden."

Everyone said a collective 'Hi'.

Diego came up the Stephanie whispering, "Are you sure you want to be married to him?"

Ranger gave them an eyebrow.

Stephanie brushed his cheek, "Diego, no one else."

Caden looked at Manuel, "There's not going to be a test tonight is there? There's alot of Cubans."

"I hope not. I can't remember half their names."

A small Cuban woman broke into the circle hugging Ranger.

"Abuela, mi esposa Stephanie." **(Grandma, my wife Stephanie.)**

"Finalmente, usted maniquí grande. Ella es demasiado hermosa para usted. Ella le dará muchos niños." **(Finally, you big dummy. She is too beautiful for you. She will give you many children.)**

"Abuela, tenemos solamente tener un bebé. Ahora tenemos tres. Julie. Caden. Cassidy." **(Grandma, we are having only one baby. We have three now.)**

Abuela touched Stephanie's stomach and smiled, "Siento a muchacho. Mantienes a mi nieto línea. Cerciorarte de que él haga su trabajo en el dormitorio.."

"Babe, Abuela said 'I feel a boy. You keep my grandson in line. Make sure he does his job in the bedroom'."

Stephanie almost choked and nodded her head at Ranger's Grandma, "He does," blushing.

Abuela touched Stephanie's cheek and said "¡Gozar!" (Enjoy!). She walked off to speak with other guests.

"She likes you."

Caden was eying up the banquet table, "Mommy, I'm hungry."

"Midget, you're always hungry. Where do you put it all?"

Caden looked up at Ranger through his taped glasses, "You don't pay attention much. I'm growing!"

"Please feed our grandson, Ricardo," Manuel chuckled.

They tried to eat, but Ranger's relatives kept wanting to meet Stephanie. The consensus of opinion was Stephanie was a brave woman to marry Carlos. Most had seen the boy on the Big Wheel video on the news, and were thoroughly amused with Caden.

"You're popular, Babe."

All four of his sisters descended upon them, Cecelia looked bored sitting there. Rosa, Maria, and Carlotta were making a fuss over the huge diamond ring on her hand and wanted to know about the wedding.

When Cecelia got up and walked away from the table, Rosa told Stephanie, "Don't worry about her. She likes being the center of attention and you've stolen some of her thunder. Momma just raves about you. We like you and that's all that matters."

Ranger shook his head at that comment. "I'm going to talk to my parents, Babe. Any thing they say about me isn't true," kissing her before seeking out his parents.

Maria retorted, "Huh, you just wait, Little Brother."

Stephanie made a date to go Christmas shopping in New York City with Rosa, Maria, and Carlotta after Thanksgiving. They wanted to see the townhouse since Selena talked about how beautiful it was and Ranger's Cuban artwork in his office. So she invited them to come for dinner with their husband's and children. Hopefully, she could pull that off.

Eventually she joined Ranger with his parents, Bob, and she assumed his wife, they were watching Caden on the dance floor.

"I know I'm going to regret this, but, Babe, what is Caden doing on the dance floor?"

Caden was doing a strut around the dance floor with Egyptian type hand movements.

"I think he's practicing his peacock strut for this play on Thursday evening."

"How could I forget the star. Momma, Caden is the ugly turkey who becomes the beautiful peacock."

They were standing there watching as he was dancing with his Buddy Holly glasses on.

"He's wearing those glasses when he's the ugly turkey. As a peacock, he gets Lasik surgery and doesn't need them he's told me."

"Stephanie, this is why wife, Eloise," Bob said. "I hope if we ever are lucky enough to have grandchildren, we can have one even half as entertaining as your son."

Eliose shook her hand, "My husband still laughs at all the stories about your son. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Thank you. It's very nice to meet you. When they made Caden, I think they broke the mold."

"Stephanie, are grandparents invited to the play?" Manuel asked. " I would love to see my grandson."

"Yes, his pre-school is in an old school building so it has a big auditorium. You are more than welcome to come. My father is so looking forward to this. His grandson the star of the show. When he's not being a running back, he came a famous actor. If an epidemic hits, Caden knows everyone's lines so he could do a one-boy skit. The Merry Men are coming, too. Caden invited Emmie to watch him perform."

"It will be a performance I know," Ranger chuckled watching the little boy.

"Bob, you are more than welcome to come. His pre-school class only has 10 children."

"I wouldn't miss this for the world. Manuel, lead the way."

The DJ came over the audio system, "I have a request for a song. A certain young man has requested 'The Hokey Pokey' for his mother which I'm going to play next. But, I also have a message for someone here tonight. Here it is. 'Ranger-Dad, sit your butt down. You don't do it right.' I guess the person understands the message. Did I get that right?"

"Yeah," Caden's voice could be heard over the sound system.

"I have to go dance with my son," Stephanie told the snickering group.

"Bob, if Ricardo gets up there, you will never in your life see a Hokey Pokey like this."

Ranger followed Stephanie up to the dance floor. Caden was pointing to a chair for him and he sat down. A circle of adults and children were forming on the dance floor for the start of the song.

Before Stephanie was aware of anything, Caden had handcuffed Ranger to the chair. He had one cuff already attached to the chair. Stunned, Stephanie was standing there not knowing what to do.

"Caden, where's the key?"

"I don't have it. Come on, Mommy. The Hokey Pokey is starting," pulling her arm.

She saw Ranger reaching for his keys in his pocket and breathed a sigh of relief, but what he was going to do to Caden might be another story.

"Manuel, he handcuffed Ricardo!" Selena said looking at their son unlocking himself.

"He said Ricardo didn't do it right. Just think about the last time. Is our family prepared for that?"

"I guess we're about to find out."

Stephanie felt Ranger plastered to her back as she was shaking her left arm. His right hand resting protectively on her stomach and his left arm was following hers. When they turned about, Ranger stuck his tongue out at Caden and jingled his keys. The little boy stomped his foot as Ranger laughed. Finally, he outsmarted him. Cassidy was in the middle of the circle with the younger children dancing around.

On the next 'turn yourself around't, Stephanie switched the tables on Ranger and plastered herself to Ranger's back. Her fingers caressing the ridges of his sculpted chest, blowing in his hair.

"Manuel, they need a room," Bob chuckled.

"Why do you think Stephanie's pregnant."

As Stephanie was wiggling her butt at the end of the song, Ranger wiggled down and back up poking her, growling in her ear, "Babe, we need to find the coat room."

"I can feel your pokey. And, NO, we are not getting caught in the coat room at your parent's anniversary party! Think of something else."

'Babe!"

"Well, I could use a cold shower after that," the DJ announced to the room at the end of the song. Laughter was heard all around the room. Stephanie saw some women fanning themselves.

Caden came over to Ranger, "You don't listen!"

"Here's a tip. Next time, make sure your victim doesn't have the key to the handcuffs, Midget."

"Count on it!" stomping off.

All of Ranger's family was gathering around commenting on his Cuban Hokey Pokey as he stood behind Stephanie waiting for the bulge in his pants to go down. Manuel and Bob were standing back watching Caden.

"My son challenged him."

"You're not going to say anything are you?."

"No. I want to see what he does."

"He's a pick pocket."

Caden came from under a table and delicately removed Ranger's keys from his pocket and put them in his. Ranger had forgotten the handcuffs were on the table where he left them. He clicked one to a chair and got the other around his wrist.

"Click," Caden ducked back under the table and took off running.

Ranger looked down at the sound and the handcuff around his wrist.

"Looking for these!" Caden yelled from the other end of the table, dangling the keys.

"Midget! If I get you!"

"Who's the man!" Caden was dancing around. "Who's the man, now!"

Stephanie was laughing, "Ranger, it was your words."

"I didn't think he would try it again. Give me those keys," Ranger said through clenched teeth trying to sound menacing and took a step towards Caden with the chair. He was having a rather difficult time keeping a straight face.

Caden hid behind Manuel.

Stephanie held out her hand, "Caden, let me unlock Ranger."

"MIDGET!" Ranger growled.

He couldn't believe he got suckered again, but he was more concerned at the time about the pokey in his pants. It was his own fault, he put the gauntlet out for Caden and should have known he would prove him wrong. "That's the last time I do 'The Hokey Pokey'," he thought. Knowing full well he'd do it again just to feel Stephanie's body move like that against his.

Manuel took the keys from Caden walking over to his son and unlocking him.

Ranger took three quick steps and grabbed Caden before he could get away picking him up so they were eye level. He heard a few intakes of breaths and "That poor boy won't see tomorrow with Carlos."

"You wouldn't hit a kid with glasses on would you?"

Ranger was nose to nose with him, Caden grinning at him with those stupid glasses on his cherub face. Ranger glanced at Stephanie, then his parents, bursting out laughing, "I can't win with you."

"Nope."

"Ricardo, haven't you figured it out yet," his mother told him, "you're in trouble with him."

Caden smiled sweetly at him, "I'm all yours, Ranger-Dad."

"Thanks, what more could I want."

Later in the evening as Stephanie, Ranger, and the children were leaving for Trenton. They said their good-byes to his siblings. Rosa, Maria, and Carlotta reminded Stephanie of their shopping trip and said she would contact them after Thanksgiving. Ranger shook his brother Ramon's hand and said he'd talk to him about the Boston office during the week. Diego, owned a restaurant, and invited them to come to dinner.

Ranger's parent's walked out to the SUV with them. Cassidy was asleep in Stephanie's arms. He beeped the car open and she buckled the baby in her car sea and covered her with a blanket. Caden jumped in and hooked his harness after they kissed him.

"Caden, Grandpa and I are looking forward to your play."

"It's going to be great. Mommy's been making my peacock costume. You should see the feathers."

"I know we'll enjoy it."

"It will an Academy Award winning performance I'm sure," Ranger told them.

Stephanie turned to her mother-in-law, "Selena, I never asked, how was the bed and breakfast?"

"We have never been so pampered other than at your house. The food was delicious. I had a facial and I thoroughly enjoyed it. We are going back next year for our anniversary."

Chuckling, "Poppa, in a month, will you be announcing Momma's pregnant," knowing that was where Stephanie conceived after all the sex they had.

"Ricardo!" Selena gave him a stern look.

"How was the baby grey goat?"

"How cute! I wanted to bring him home, but Manuel was afraid it would eat his flowers."

"What is it with that baby goat. First Stephanie, now Momma wanted to bring it home."

"We need a goat," Caden yelled out.

Manuel asked, "Son, what about your brother?"

"I don't know. I should let him go, but keeping him on the payroll allows me to monitor his activity easily."

"Ricardo, if you fire him, he's going to have to face his problem," Selena told him.

"I know but I don't want him causing any trouble. Specially since Stephanie is pregnant."

"Then we will need to be extra careful, Son. But, you have a secret weapon," Manuel nodded to Caden in his booster seat with his Buddy Holly glasses.

"Lord, help us all."


	73. Chapter 73

-1**How Many Kids Do We Have?**

**Chapter 71**

Stephanie just got off the her office phone confirming the sandwich rings and drinks for delivery to "Just For You' pre-school and daycare from Rangeman. Caden's play was tonight. Tony's Detailing was providing cookies and pie. And a few other parent's were bringing salads and vegetable trays for after the performance. Her cell phone was now ringing.

"Hi Gail. What's up?" Stephanie said answering her cell phone.

"Hey, can we maybe get together tomorrow. I have a meeting with my immediate manager from the state. I think they are going to cut my budget again, so I might not be in too good of a mood. We'll see you tonight at Caden's play. Emmie's looking forward to it."

"Ok, let me know later tonight. Bye."

"Damn budget cuts. She just trying to help children who need help," Stephanie thought.. She'd figure out something to help.

Ranger was nuzzling her neck having pulled a chair into her cubicle, "Babe."

Her cell phone rang again

"Now what!"

"Hello."

"Stephanie, it's Sylvia at daycare. The children are fine. We have a problem and Caden thinks you can help."

"I'll try."

Ranger was giving her an eyebrow at that comment since he was hearing a one-sided conversation.

"Miss Garwood, the pre-school teacher, has come down with laryngitis so we have no narrator. Would you be able to fill in for her. Caden says his 'Mommy is the best reader'."

"You want me?" Stephanie let out a sigh, "Anything for my son. Do I need to rehearse with the children?"

"Would you be able to run through it once with us? His costume is adorable."

"The hat is his creation. When should I come?"

"About an hour. Oh, Caden, just wants only you to come. He wants everyone to be surprised tonight."

Stephanie was giggling, "I'll be waiting for the academy award nomination. I'll see you soon," clicking her phone closed.

"What's going on, Babe?" Ranger was nipping at her neck.

"Caden's pre-school teacher has come down with laryngitis. Caden volunteered me to be the narrator tonight. I have to go rehearse with the children in an hour."

"We'll walk up."

"Ranger, you can't go. Caden wants tonight to be a surprise. Please, stay here.

He was disappointed. The little boy had been working extremely hard on his lines, his peacock strut, and Stephanie and Ella worked on his costume. He wanted to see what it was all about, but he could be patient for him.

"OK."

Kissing her husband, "Thank you."

Just as Ranger was deepening the kiss and adding tongue, her desk phone rang.

"What is it with the telephone today?"

"Hello, Mrs. Manoso. Cliff at the front desk. Sally Sweet and two gentlemen would like to speak with you."

"Have them come up to the 5th floor conference room."

"What now?" Ranger looked irritated. He had that lusty look in his darkened chocolate eyes as he was kissing her.

"Sally Sweet and two other guys want to talk to me."

"For what?"

"Let's go find out."

Ranger and Stephanie walked up the hallway meeting Sally Sweet, Stevie Moran, and another man getting off the elevator. She felt Ranger's body stiffen behind her.

"Hi, Doll," Sally hugged her. "Hi, Ranger."

Stevie hugged her also, "Stephanie." and nodded at Ranger as She waved them into the conference room.

"Stephanie Manoso," Sally introducing the stranger, "this is Mick Devlin, DJ from the K-107 morning show."

"Devil in the Morning. I listen to your show. This is my husband, Carlos Manoso.'

Shaking hands, Stephanie could see the DJ was apprehensive with a fully dressed Ranger in black standing there.

"Mrs. Manoso," Mick said glancing at Ranger.

"Stephanie, please."

"Stephanie, as you know the morning show sells a charity CD with local bands at the holidays. I understand you sang 'In My Eyes' with Sally's band for the first time in almost ten years. I was just starting as a DJ then and I know the stir that song caused when Storm released it. And we have been getting requests to play it again."

"Stephanie, would you rerecord the song with the band for the CD?" Sally explained

Stevie spoke up, "The rights to the song are yours since I wrote it for you. If the band recorded with another female singer, we would need your permission. The only one who can sing the song is you"

"I think there are others out there who could do better than me, but thanks."

"Sally told me you have a special interest in the Children's and Youth Services. We would make that group one of our major charities to receive a portion of the proceeds from the CD sale."

"How much money could the group receive?" Ranger questioned.

"Last year we sold over 65,000 copies. Each of our 10 major charities received $65,000. We only take out the cost to produce the CD and the balance was distributed to minor charities or causes like a family losing a home in a fire or local benefits held around Trenton. Our major charities are the Veteran's home, the free-care fund for the children's hospital, Trenton's animal shelter, and the food bank. This year the radio station wants to do a 2 CD set. One with holiday songs and one non-holiday charging $15.99."

Stephanie looked at Ranger who just gave her an eyebrow, leaving the choice up to her. The money would make up for the budget cuts Gail was facing in the New Year.

"I'll do it if the Children's Services gets a percentage of the profits and Sally is your band is available on December 15th for the Rangeman Christmas party. That's why I called you."

Sally pulled out an appointment book out of his shoulder bag, "We're free, but I guess we're not now. And you'll sing with us."

"Deal. What Christmas song is the band doing for the CD?"

"We were going to let you decide."

"'White Christmas' and "The Christmas Song' are taken."

"Ranger, do you have any favorites?"

"Not really, Babe. It's not like I've really been into Christmas before, but I guess that's changing with kids, huh?"

"Oh, yes. Since I have children, what about the rock version of 'Santa Claus is Coming to Town"?"

"Good choice," Mick said.

"When do we record since it's almost Thanksgiving and you usually release it at the beginning of December."

"We'll work around your schedule with your children."

"What do you have available this week-end. Our family is spending Thanksgiving in Miami."

Sally said, "'What' is playing Saturday. How about 7 on Friday at the radio station. We're using the studio there."

"Sally, you know Stephanie is pregnant. I don't want her over exerting herself," Ranger said with his arms crossed and standing in his intimidating stance.

Stevie replied, "Knowing Stephanie from our past sessions. This will only take one or two tries, but we understand."

"I'll be there, Gentlemen, but now I must go rehearse with my son's pre-school class for his play tonight," putting on her coat and grabbing her purse.

They all rode down in the elevator.

"We'll see you Friday evening. I'll be in the lobby to let you in," Sally said.

"Ok, I'll be there."

Before Stephanie walked out the lobby door, Ranger took her in his arms.

"I thought you would object," looking up at her husband.

"No, this is important to you. Just think how dull our lives would be without Caden," Ranger chuckled just thinking about that little boy.

"Gail thinks her budget is going to be cut by the state. Those children can use all the support they can get. Besides, It will be fun to be in the recording studio again."

"Can I watch?"

"If you want. But, Ranger, it's nothing spectacular."

"Maybe, I just enjoy watching my wife. We'll have lunch when you get back."

"Bye," kissing him before walking out the front entrance of Rangeman.

"Mommy, are we here in time? Ranger-Dad wasn't driving very fast," Caden said walking into the day-care for his Thanksgiving program.

"More than enough, Midget. We only live 10 minutes away."

"Ranger, you have to handle Cassidy and I'll get him backstage. I'll see you, Julie, and Cassidy in a little while. Caden, are you nervous."

"No, Mommy."

Ranger found seats toward the middle front of the small auditorium for himself and Julie. Keeping Cassidy quiet may be a feat, but knowing Stephanie she had something in the diaper bag to occupy her. What else, pulling out her wrestling figures and cheerios.

"Ranger, I bet you can't wait," Frank patted him on the shoulder.

He and Stephanie's mother sat next to them and Cassidy went immediately to Grandma. Frank was beaming. His grandson was a star.

"With Caden involved, it should be something," smiling back at him.

He never got to see any of Julie's school assemblies, so this is a first for him. Being honest, he has been looking forward to it. His son's first school program.

"Ricardo, is our are star ready?" his mother asked from behind him.

Manuel Manoso with Bob Wilson and his wife, Eloise, sat behind them.

"Oh, yes. He's been ready. How are you, Bob?"

"Good, I've been looking forward to this."

"Bob, Eloise, this is Frank and Ellen Plum, Stephanie's parents.'

"Hello, it's nice meeting you. You look like the proud Grandfather."

"Oh, yes. He stole my heart the moment Stephanie brought them home and I'm proud of anything he does."

In walked the Merry Men with Gail and Emmie. They took seats across the aisle from Ranger. Ella and Luis were in front of them.

"Caden has his own fan club," Manuel said in his son's ear.

The lights dimmed and Sylvia Mills came out on the stage, "Welcome to the "Just For You" pre-school Thanksgiving play. We have a change in our performers tonight. Miss Garwood was to be the narrator, but she has laryngitis. Very graciously, Stephanie Manoso has stepped in to be our narrator. We hope parents, grandparents, and friends will enjoy our program. The children have worked extremely hard to bring this to you. And now, 'The Ugly Turkey."

Stephanie walked out carrying a story book. His wife looked beautiful in blue knit dress that was about mid-calf with matching blue heels. He could see the slight roundness in her abdomen. Ranger smiled as he noticed she had on the necklace from her birthday.

"Mum,' Cassidy said she saw Stephanie come out.

There was a blue plaid wing chair sitting on the side of the stage which she sat down in and opened the book.

Two young children pulled a wagon out and set it beside her. These was a large nest with 5 big eggs in it.

She began, "Once upon a time on a farm not very far from here, there lived 5 young turkeys all born on the same day. One was not like the others."

Coming down the aisle were four children dressed like white turkeys and a brown one with Buddy Holly glasses on and messy hair.

The children were saying "Hi" to guests as they came towards the stage.

Caden shook Ranger's hand, "Nice to see you."

He waved at Emmie and his grandparents as the five turkeys made their way onto the stage.

**Turkey #1**: "Isn't it a beautiful morning? It is GREAT to be a Turkey today!"

**Turkey #2**: (Strutting around) "I am so proud to be a Turkey, don't you think we are beautiful?"

**Turkey #3**: "I think we are the most handsome creatures on earth!"

**Turkey #4**: "The four of us are definitely something to behold, but what happened to you (speaking to the Ugly Turkey)? You do not look like the rest of us, you are not as beautiful as we are."

**The Ugly Turkey**: "It is true I do not look like you, but won't you be my friend anyway? Are looks all that is important? I am a good friend, a good listener, and I would help any of you if you were in need."

**Turkey #1**: "Honestly, I don't think I want to be friends with someone who is so different from myself."

**Turkey #2**: "Yeah, you aren't cool like the rest of us."

**Turkey #3**: "We don't want to play with you."

**Turkey #4**: "Go away."

**The Ugly Turkey**: "I am sad that you will not be my friend. I will go away, surely there is someone who will like me for who I am and not what I look like."

Caden hung his head and rubbed his eyes in pretend tears. He walked off the stage and up the aisle waving good-bye.

"It was nice see all of you," disappearing through the backdoor.

Stephanie continued the story**, "**So The Ugly Turkey turned and walked away. He wandered over the hill and through the trees and the four Turkeys thought nothing of it."

The four turkeys walked off stage as Stephanie read, " As time passed the four Turkeys grew bigger and fatter! They grew and grew until they were so round they could hardly walk. They were not quite so cute as they were when they were little."

Now the four turkeys returned to the stage all stuffed and waddling. The audience was laughing at the four fat turkeys.

"When the farmer's grandchildren came to visit, they would stop to look at the horses, the cows, the puppies and kittens. They would giggle as the ducks waddled by and squeal with delight as the sheep scampered over the hills, but when they saw the Turkeys they just kept walking, some even looked a bit scared."

Five children walked around the stage ignoring the four fat turkeys.

" One day on that same farm not very far from this spot, a strange animal appeared on the farm."

Caden now dressed in his peacock outfit was doing his strut down the aisle with his Egyptian hand movements. He had a tail of peacock feathers. His arms were covered with wings of blue and green feathers. On his head he had a baseball cap with a propeller and a small blue ball with feathers stuck in it.

"Look at me," the peacock said. "I'm back." He waved and said "Hi" to people along the aisle.

He stopped beside Ranger again and tapped his shoulder, "Hey, you're still here!"

Ranger was sitting there laughing. Caden wanted a hat like Bert's when they saw that snapping turtle.

"Dad, only Caden," Julie was giggling beside Ranger.

"That's my Grandson,' Frank said proudly.

**Turkey #1**: "Who's that strange bird over there on the hill, does anyone know?"

**Turkey #2**: "He's beautiful isn't he? Look at his tail feathers, they're colorful and have pretty marks."

**Turkey #3**: "Did you see the plume on his head, like a crown? He stands tall and trim."

**Turkey #4**: "Do you think he will want to be our friend, we are not near so grand as he is?"

**Turkey #2**: "Let's go introduce ourselves and see if he will join us."

Stephanie said, "As the four Turkeys approached the beautiful bird on the hill they noticed that the bird looked familiar."

**Turkey #1**: "Hello. We were wondering if you would like to join us? You are so beautiful we would be glad to have you for a friend."

**The Ugly Turkey**: "Do I not look familiar to you? Once I tried to be your friend but you all sent me away saying I was ugly and different."

**Turkey #3**: "I remember. That was so long ago. You are definitely not ugly now! You are the most grand bird on this farm."

**Turkey #4**: (With head hung low) "If you do not want to be our friend we understand, we are not nearly as good as we thought we once were."

(The four Turkeys turned to walk away)

**Turkey #2**: "We do not want to embarrass you, we will go away."

**The Ugly Turkey**: "Please don't go. Have you not learned anything while I was away? It is not what you look like on the outside that matters but what you are on the inside that is important. I would be happy to be your friend."

"So the four Turkeys and the Peacock took a stroll over the hill and through the trees on a farm on very far from here. They were often all seen together strolling about. When the farmer's grandchildren would visit they would often stop by the five birds, talking excitedly. The four Turkeys knew that that the children were looking at the beautiful Peacock, but it didn't matter. It didn't matter because they were all friends and they were all equal."

Children came out and were looking at the 5 birds strutting up the aisles.

"The End," Stephanie said as she shut the book.

The five turkeys all came back on the stage and bowed to a round of applause.

Caden walked off stage and came back handing Stephanie flowers. She leaned over and kissed her peacock.

Sylvia came back out, "I hope everyone enjoyed our program. We want to thank Stephanie for being our narrator on such short notice. Also we have special thanks to Tony's Detailing, Rangeman, and our parents for our snacks and drinks. Everything is set up in our dining room across the hall. Please enjoy. Thank you for coming and we hope you enjoyed our program."

Everyone was clapping.

"Mommy, I did it," Caden was bouncing in his peacock costume.

"How about we get your costume off."

"Ok, but I'm wearing the hat."

Frank picked up Caden and kissed his cheek, "Grandma and Grandma loved your play."

Ellen agreed, "We did, Caden."

"That was a pip," Grandma Mazur told him.

"Thanks. It was really good. I like my hat," spinning his propeller.

Sylvia made her way over to them with Miss Garwood, "Stephanie, thank you so much. You did a wonderful job."

"My Mommy's the best story teller," Caden said proudly.

"And, you were the best ugly turkey turned peacock we could have had,"

"I practiced."

"Thank you," Miss Garwood said in a raspy whisper.

Sylvia turned to Ranger, "Thank you for your company's support, Mr. Manoso."

"You're welcome, but the spreading of goodwill is Stephanie's department," kissing her with his arms around her waist. "Watching my son up there was a pleasure."

Ranger spun his spinner, laughing, "Proud of you, Midget. You did good."

"The greeting of the people, they added that on their own," Sylvia commented.

Frank put Caden down as he saw Gail, Lester, and Emmie coming towards them.

"Emmie."

She kissed Caden on the cheek,, "I loved your show. Here, this is for you," the little red-haired girl handing him a small package.

"Thanks."

Opening it, there was a large egg. When he removed the top, a small dinosaur was inside.

"It's the best. I'm hungry. Come on, let's go get some snacks," Caden took her hand leading her towards the food table.

"Babe, he ate only a couple of hours ago."

Stephanie just shrugged her shoulders, "He's growing."

"This was so cute," Gail said. "After today, I needed to laugh."

"That bad?"

"Yes, next year just to keep the department going, we'll be holding car washes."

Ranger smirked at Stephanie.

"Ok," Lester asked, "what does Bomber know?"

"Put a hold on your car washes. Gail, do you know the K-107 charity CD they put out."

"Yes, do you know how much money they donate from it?"

"We found that out today," Ranger volunteered.

Gail and Lester looked at each other then back at Ranger and Stephanie.

"For me agreeing to rerecord 'In Your Eyes' with Sally Sweet's band and a Christmas song, The Children and Youth Services will be one of the big benefactors of the proceeds."

Gail's eyes grew wide and tears were in the corners of her eyes, "Stephanie, that amount of money would last a couple of years. It's too much. You can't do it."

"Why? It will only be at the most two hours in the recording studio. With Stevie involved, I know it will go smoothly on Friday night and I think I'll have to go back to sing on the group song."

"Ranger, you're Ok with this?"

"This is important to Stephanie and I understand. A while ago, I didn't have children in my life everyday," hugging Julie, "but, now that I do, I couldn't imagine a day without them. I was lonely in Boston when I was there by myself." Glancing, Caden with his beanie hat was munching a cookie and walking around with Emmie and Cassidy. He pointed, "Look at what I'd miss. I'll be watching so Stephanie doesn't get worn out."

"Can I come and watch, Steph?," Julie asked.

Caden walked over, "Where are we going?"

"Steph's going to sing in a recording studio."

"I want to go."

"You would have to be quiet and not touch any of the equipment," Stephanie told him.

"I can do that."

"Yeah, right, Midget."

"I can," tapping his propeller on his ball cap.

"You're play was wonderful," Selena shook his hand.

Manuel added, "Best play I've seen in a long time."

"You hardly ever go to the theater, Manuel."

"I liked it."

"Your son makes me laugh, Stephanie," Bob told her.

Ranger picked him up, hat and all, "Join the club. He makes us all laugh."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"The Ugly Turkey" adapted from Hans Christian Anderson's "The Ugly Duckling" from Christianstories,com website


	74. Chapter 74

**How Many Kids Do We Have?**

**Chapter 72**

Sally Sweet opened the glass door at K-107. Stephanie carrying Cassidy, Ranger, Julie, and Caden all walked into the lobby of the radio station.

"It looks like a family affair tonight," Sally said. He was wearing blue leggings under his red, white, and blue plaid skirt. A white ruffled midriff shirt was tied over a black t-shirt.

Stephanie introducing the children, "Sally, this is Julie, Caden, and Cassidy."

"Hi, Kiddos."

Caden was looking at him not sure what to make of him, "Nice outfit," finally.

"Nice hat."

Caden had removed the feathers and ball from on top of his propeller cap. Ranger was just shaking his head between the outfit and goofy hat that Caden wore so proudly.

"Come on," leading the way to the elevator bank.

They got off and walked to glass doors at the end of the hallway on the third floor. Before entering Stephanie looked down at Caden.

"I know, Mommy, no touching and be quiet."

"Ok."

There was a glass entry with overstuffed chairs. There was another glass wall that led to the sound control room. Caden's eyes light up at the sight of all the levers and buttons on the massive sound board.

Pointing, "That's a very expensive sound board. No touching."

"I got it," frowning a little.

Before anyone knew, Stephanie was picked up and spun around. Ranger was ready to grab the non-existent gun on his hip that wasn't there tonight. The man was taller than Ranger with over-developed muscles. Tattoos lined both large arms from his shirt sleeve to his wrist.

Kissing her on the lips, "Stephanie!" The man had a long Mohawk cut with some blue spikes.

"Gorilla Man!"

Caden was up on a chair and came just below his elbows, "Hey, that's my Mommy."

"Sorry. Who are you?" looking down at him as he released Stephanie.

"Gorilla Man, this is my son, Caden. My husband, Carlos Manoso. That's Cassidy hiding behind him and my other daughter, Julie."

Cassidy had run behind Ranger and was peeking around his leg at the man with the crazy hair.

Ranger shook the hand extended to him, "Nice to meet you."

Julie was looking at Stephanie.

"Sweetie, we gave him the nick name for the gorilla head he had tattooed on his shoulder."

He pulled up the sleeve of his t-shirt revealing a snarling gorilla face with menacing green eyes.

"Cool. Can I touch it?" Caden asked.

"Sure."

The large man bent down so Caden could touch it.

"Wow! I have a tattoo of a T-Rex on my belly."

"No tattoos, Midget."

"Too late," lifting his shirt to show the T-Rex head on his stomach.

"Babe!"

"They wash off, Ranger."

Caden turned around on the chair. On his back was a snake, teddy bear, and McQueen from the movie 'Cars'.

Shaking his head at him, "Think you went a little overboard."

"What? Bikers and rock stars got tattoos."

"Ranger, Gorilla Man ran the sound board for 'Storm'."

"I do it now for 'What'."

"And don't let him touch anything," Stephanie motioned towards Caden. The band was motioning for Stephanie in come into the next room.

Ranger kissed Stephanie showing everyone she was his, "Go do what you need to. We'll be right here."

"Watch him."

Gorilla Man was explaining the buttons and levers to Ranger, Julie, and Caden. Cassidy was hiding her face in Ranger's shoulder as they sat by the board.

"Stephanie, were going to do a test run so I can get the computer to synchronize with your voice."

"Ok."

Stephanie walked through another set of glass doors and was talking with Sally, Mick the DJ, and the band before they went into the recording studio. She removed her sneakers and socks, then took her place in front of a microphone.

"It's a quirk with Stephanie. She liked to feel the cool floor on her feet when she was in the studio or singing on stage."

Ranger Said to Gorilla Man, "Since you were with the band before, how good was it?'

"Mum," Cassidy said watching Stephanie.

"They had a real big local following with the video and 'In My Eyes'. There was some recognition across the country with the video on channels like M-TV. If Stevie's ego wouldn't have gone to his head and pants, they probably had a good chance to become a popular band outside of Trenton. There was a record producer who showed some interest. But, once Stephanie left, she was hard to replace and the band fell apart."

"I see."

"Stevie's a talented song writer. He still is. It's a great song, but it was Stephanie's voice that got the band it's attention on that song and the video."

"I've seen it,' chuckling at the trouble it got Ranger into.

"You're that bad-ass bounty hunter guy I heard about on the news awhile ago?"

"Yes, I also own Rangeman, a security company here in Trenton, Miami, and Boston."

Gorilla Man just looked at him and turned to the mike, "Ok, whenever you are ready."

Mick Devlin walked into the control room, "How are you, Mr. Manoso?"

"Call me, Carlos."

"Ok. I'm really glad your wife agreed to rerecord the song. Since she sang it at Pino's, there has been a lot of on-air requests for it and hopefully, increase the sales."

Ranger gave him one of his eyebrows.

"Don't worry. Your wife made it perfectly clear. This is a one-time thing. She is your wife and a mother. This is for The Children and Youth Services."

"Two of our children were adopted through them. And she is pregnant."

"I and the band are aware of it. It's a good cause she is helping and I can see is very dedicated to it."

"Yes, Stephanie is."

Gorilla Man had Julie sitting on a stool one side of him and Caden on the other.

"When your Mom sings," the big man explained, "watch the movements up here,' pointing to the small screens. "Move your lever so the line stays level. If it peaks above the horizon line, move it down, below move it up. The computer will analyze her voice patterns and mix with the bands in the memory bank."

Both Julie and Caden nodded. Ranger was smirking at the gleam in Caden's eyes with that huge sound board in front of them.

The band started to play what Ranger recognized as the chorus and Stephanie started to sing the words she sang to him. Her voice filling the control room. Gorilla Man gave Julie and Caden a thumbs up on their jobs.

Speaking into the mike after he turned it on, "Good, Stephanie."

The band and she stopped. He played the piece back, turned a couple of buttons and moved a top lever or two.

"She sounds I think even better than she did then," Gorilla Man said to Ranger.

Caden announced proudly, "My Mommy is good at everything."

"We know who heads her fan club."

"They're extremely close, " Ranger stated.

"Ok. I'm ready. So go ahead."

Everyone took their places with the instruments and Stephanie behind a microphone.

"The computer will do all the work, adjusting to all the voices and the music."

The band played a few chords before Stevie started to sing leading in to the chorus. Ranger sat watching Stephanie singing, her eyes were closed as she sang, snapping her fingers to the rhythm , and a smile on her lips thoroughly enjoying herself. Gorilla Man slapped his arm and did a thumbs up. The children were sitting quietly looking at Stephanie.

Singing the final chorus, "I'll be here waiting for you, and the love will shine in my eyes. For you, everyday and every night. I'll be here and the love will shine in my eyes for you. Forever for you."

Her blue eyes were open and focused on Ranger singing to him the final chorus. The words hit home for Ranger because Stephanie did wait for him to come home from his final mission.

Gorilla Man took off his headphones, speaking into the microphone, "I'd say that's a wrap. It can't get anymore perfect."

The band was hugging Stephanie.

"You can go in now," Gorilla Man told them. Julie and Caden were off the stools in an instant and into the sound proof booth. Ranger holding the doors open for Cassidy as she followed the other two children.

Stephanie introduced Ranger and the children to Scott, the keyboard player, and Spruce, the drummer, with deep green eyes. Stephanie picking up Cassidy to keep her out off the instruments..

"Blew we away, Babe."

"Mommy, sing to me," Caden looking up at her.

"Sing to you."

"Yeah."

Stephanie thought for a moment and whispered something to Sally and Spruce. He picked up is guitar while Spruce sat down at his drums.

'Gorilla Man,' Stephanie said.

"Yeah, Stephanie."

"Will you put this on a disk for me."

"Got it."

Stephanie pulled a stool over for Ranger and sat Cassidy on his lap.

"Do you two know 'Jingle Bells?'"

Both Julie and Caden nodded at her.

"When I sing 'laughing all the way', I need you to laugh and we'll sing 'Jingle Bells' twice," holding up two fingers. "When we're done, I need you to say 'Merry Christmas. Can Cassidy say 'Merry Christmas?'"

She grinned at her Mum, "Kissmas."

"Close enough."

"Ready."

Spruce tapped his drumsticks together and Scott made clopping sounds on the keyboard. Sally started strumming his guitar. Standing next to Ranger with her arm casually draped around his shoulder and a finger to Cassidy's lips. Ranger had his other arm wrapped around her hip.

"Dashing through the snow," Stephanie began to sing.

Julie and Caden laughed when they were supposed to and sang two choruses of 'Jingle Bells'. She pointed to them at the end and together they said 'Merry Christmas'. Followed by Cassidy's 'Kissmas."

"That's a take," Gorilla Man playing back their recording. The children grinning at their voices. Ranger smiling proudly at their recording, doing exactly what Stephanie said, even Cassidy.

"After we get the Christmas tree decorated, I'll take your picture in front of it. I can added the music to the picture and we'll give both grandparents a musical Christmas card."

"I like that, Babe."

"Steph, do you still want to give 'Santa Claus is Coming to Town' a try?"

"Any other ideas?"

"A few, but let's see how it goes."

Ranger and the children were getting off the stools to go out of the studio.

Sally told them, "You can stay, but no babbling."

So they sat back down on their stools..

"This is how I want to rock it up," Stevie said. "One, two, three, four."

They band played through the song. Stephanie was tapping her foot committing it to memory.

They finished playing the chords. Gorilla Man was ready and the music started back up with the entire band singing, Julie and Caden were sitting on the stools rocking theirs heads to the music. Stephanie was singing solo "He's making a list and checking it twice." When she was through the bars, the music got quieter.

"Caden, have you been a good boy?"

"Yes, Mommy."

"Have you been good, Julie?"

"Yes, Steph."

"Cassidy, have you been a good girl?"

"No."

"You haven't! Is Santa Claus coming to visit you?"

"No."

"Hmm. Carlos, have you been a good boy?"

"I'm always good, Babe."

"Oh, I know you are."

The music grew louder and band all sang the end of the song.

Stephanie mouthed "Ho, Ho, Ho".

Julie and Caden said "Ho, Ho, Ho!"

And a "Ho" from Cassidy.

Gorilla Man replayed it and the children were giggling.

"Sounds good to me. What do you guys think?"

"I'd say we did a hell of a job for no rehearsing," Sally said.

"Steph, are we going to be on the CD."

"Yes, you are," Sally told them.

"Cool. Wait till I tell my friends."

Smiling from ear to ear, Caden announced, "I'm going to give Emmie me singing for Christmas."

"There's a present," Ranger teased him.

"It will be the best."

Mick Devlin walked in, "The sounded great. Stephanie, can you come back on Sunday for the group sing, we'll get a picture of the band for the CD book, and send this puppy for copies. I want to have this in stores before December 1st."

"Let's do the picture now," Stevie said.

Gorilla Man came in with a digital camera.

"Hold on," Stephanie grabbed her purse and brushed her hair over her head, flipped it back, and added another coat of mascara.

Stephanie went over standing by Sally. Stevie had a disappointed look, but stood behind the drummer with Scott. Stephanie and Sally on the other side. Mick snapped a couple of pictures.

"What time on Sunday?"

"Seven," Mick told her, "Everyone should be here."

Ranger confirmed, "We'll be here."

The Mercedes was pulling out of the parking lot, "Mommy, I'm hungry."

"You ate a couple of hours ago, Midget."

"I'm growing. Ranger-Dad, you need to pay attention. I'm growing and singing was hard work!"

"You're eating us out of house and home."

"Well, I guess we need more money for food. So, you can get your another job to feed me."

"Babe!"


	75. Chapter 75

How Many Kids Do We Have?

Chapter 73

Ranger and Stephanie walked with the children up the steps to the private plane flying to Miami for Thanksgiving.

"Whoa! Look at this," Caden looking around the airplane.

There were swivel chairs and sofas instead of the usual airplane seats. Bobby was waiting at the gate for Ranger's parents. Frank, Ellen, and Grandma were right behind them walking on the plane.

Frank was taking in the elegantly appointed airplane. The interior was cream with beige leather furniture.

Whistling, "Ranger, I like how you travel."

"Wait till I tell everyone at the 'Cut n' Curl' about this. Take a couple pictures of this, Julie."

"Ok, Grandma Mazur."

Stephanie was getting Cassidy settled when she glanced around, "Ranger, where's Caden?"

"He was just here."

He heard voices coming from the cockpit and walked up to the front of the plane.

"So, how high are we going to be in the air?" Caden asked the pilot.

"At maximum, probably 37,000 feet. We should have clear flying all the way to Florida."

"That's good. Mommy's going to have a baby so that bumpy stuff wouldn't be good. How long will it take?"

"About one hour and 40 minutes."

Ranger poked his head in the cockpit, "Midget, what are you doing?"

"I'm learning about our airplane ride."

The pilot was laughing, "Carlos, I take it he belongs to you?"

Ranger nodded, "Yes. I'm so lucky. Go sit down and no more bothering the pilot."

Caden looked up with squinty eyes, "You don't pay attention so someone got to find out about these things."

Pointing his finger, "Go!"

"I'm telling Mommy you're being cranky," Caden said stomping off towards Stephanie.

"From the questions he was asking, how intelligent is he?"

"We're not sure what kind of IQ he has. I think my wife and I are afraid to find out how high it really is."

"Ranger, what did you say to Caden?" Stephanie came up behind Ranger.

"I told him to sit down and quit asking the pilot questions. Jim, this my wife, Stephanie."

"It's nice to meet you. I was laughing at your son's questions. He was worried about turbulence since you're expecting."

"My son.," giving an eye roll. "I hope he wasn't making a pest of himself."

"No, he seems like he's a handful."

"He is, Jim."

"Ranger, he's mad at you," Stephanie was giggling.

Selena, Bobby, and Manuel were coming onto the plane.

"Jim, everyone is here now."

"Ok, I'll contact the tower. Go take your seats.'

Ranger and Stephanie went to take their seats. He started to chuckle just looking at Caden. He was buckled in with his arms crossed and had on his black taped glasses giving him squinty eyes. The war was on.

"Ricardo, he doesn't look very happy. I think this could be a really long flight," Manuel was grinning at his son.

"Get buckled in and I'll try to smooth things over."

Ranger sat down on the sofa next to Caden and locked his seat belt.

"Ok, Midget. What's up?"

Caden looked at him, "Talk to the hand," holding his hand up to him. "Mommy, it looks like good flying weather." He shifted his body so most of his upper body was turned away from Ranger ignoring him.

Ranger shrugged his shoulders and shook his head.

Stephanie started to question, "Caden, can you tell me why you're upset with Ranger? We are going away for Thanksgiving so I would like us to have a nice time."

He crossed his arms tighter, "Mommy, Ranger-Dad don't pay attention."

"Are you still upset because he didn't know you grew? Caden, he runs a very big company, you know that. He can't be aware of everything."

"This is important stuff. What's he going to do when one day I grew so much and he's talking to my belly button because he didn't pay attention."

Ranger was trying not to laugh, "You'd be eight feet tall!"

"It could happen. I eat broccoli."

The entire plane was laughing.

"Carlos, we are third in line to take off," the pilots voice came over the inter-com.

Ranger pushed a button, "Ok, Jim. We'll wait our turn." he ran a hand through his long hair. He could come up with a solution here. He ran a multi-million dollar company and been in numerous third-world countries fighting to get him and his men out alive.

"Dad, you are toast!" Julie was grinning at him.

"Pumpkin, how much has he actually grown?"

"Daddy, the pants I bought him about a month ago are too short and he just got new Sponge Bob sneakers. After the recording on Sunday, we had ice cream. Caden was hungry and it came out that he grew so much I had to buy him new pants and Ranger didn't know that. He's been a little upset since."

"Ok, Midget. How is this plan. When we get home, we'll measure you and mark it on the wall. Then each month, we'll measure you again so I'll know if you grew."

Caden sat there and thought about the proposal. "You promise."

"Yes, cross my heart," Ranger made a crossing motion over his chest.

"And, mark it on the calendar."

"Yes, I'll enter it on my e-mail calendar so I get a reminder for that day to measure you."

"If you forget, you'll wake up one day and say 'Babe, where did Caden go?'" talking in a deep voice.

In a higher pitched voice, "Ranger, he's in college."

"College? But he's small."

"No, if you had been paying attention you would have known he grew. He's eight feet tall. He left yesterday in your Porsche for Harvard. He's enrolled in their King of the Universe program."

Caden did his version of Ranger and Stephanie's voices through his imaginary conversation.

"That's what you say after you missed it all."

Ranger looked across the sofa at Stephanie then down at Caden, "I'm going to let you drive off in my Porsche."

Julie added, "You forgot to Harvard."

"Yeah, but to make up to me, I'll let you buy me a brand new one."

"That's nice of me."

"Yeah, it really is," looking over his Buddy Holly glasses. "But to be honest, I'm never leaving Mommy so I'll enroll in the internet courses."

"They have a King of the Universe on-line degree."

"Yeah."

"Babe, I'm going to go jump out of the plane now."

"Try not to get hurt, Ranger."


	76. Chapter 76

**How Many Kids Do We Have?**

**Chapter 74**

Ranger was turning the Black Rangeman into the driveway of his house in Miami.

"Beach, here we come!" Caden yelled.

Stephanie turned around to look at him.

"Mommy, I know the drill. Caden, don't go near the ocean unless someone is with you."

"Good boy. I wouldn't want you to get hurt because you are my special little boy."

"Thanks, you're my special Mommy," smiling at her unbuckling his seatbelt.

Ranger's jaw was tense. When they got into the SUV at the airport, there was only car seat, not two like he had requested. They had been holding hands as he drove, but she had been rubbing her fingers over his hand trying to get him to relax.

"Ranger, please. It's Thanksgiving. We're here for a few days. I'll go out later and get a booster seat for Caden."

"I checked with the office manager twice about both car seats, and we only got one. The young kid driving wasn't aware of the orders."

"It's alright. Let's just enjoy the sun for a few days," she kissed his palm as he cupped her cheek.

"Ok, Babe," his jaw wasn't as tightly set.

Frank parked the other black SUV next to them. Anna was standing on the front steps waiting for them. Ranger got out from behind the steering wheel and opened the back door. Julie and Caden hopped down and ran over to his Miami housekeeper so she could hug them.

"Julie, you look so grown-up. Look how big you are now, Caden," she told them.

The little boy turned his head over his shoulder, "See, Anna, pays attention."

Ranger gave him squinty eyes, then opened up the back to remove the luggage.

"I'll get this, Babe. No heavy lifting."

Stephanie just gave him an eye roll as she put Cassidy down.

"My, what a beautiful little girl you are," Anna took her hand and led the children in the house."

Ellen was helping Grandma Mazur out of the SUV, "Mother, I want no funny business. Ranger has invited you away twice and the police have brought you back both times."

"I haven't landed in the slammer yet!"

"Please, that poor man will reach his limit one day and divorce Stephanie. She'll be living in a shack trying to raise four children alone."

Frank stated, "I want custody of my grandson," following them into the house.

Ranger was carrying suitcases behind her, "Babe, we haven't unpacked yet and it's an asylum."

"You married me knowing this."

Caden ran over and took his suitcase from Ranger dragging into the powder room. "Click" locking the door.

"Should I be afraid," Ranger questioned her.

Stephsnie just shrugged her shoulders in response.

"How are you, Stephanie," Anna was hugging her. "Congratulations to you and Carlos. You have that pregnancy glow."

"Thank you. How are you and Peter?"

"Very well."

"Daddy, you and Mom are in the same room as last time. Grandma, you are in Julie's room."

"I know," Julie said, "I'm with Caden and Cassidy."

The powder room door opened. Caden came out with his new board shorts on and Sponge Bob t-shirt wearing flippers and a snorkeling mask with air tube.

"Caden, you're shorts are on backwards."

"It's Ok, Mommy, no one knows me."

Ranger was looking at Caden, "I'm going to regret this, but, Midget, what are you doing?"

"Buried treasure. I got a map."

He pulled a folded piece of paper out of his pocket and carefully unfolded it, showing them a treasure map.

"Where did you get that?"

"On the internet. They got everything."

Everyone was laughing at him.

"Did you get me that magnet thing, Anna,' Caden asked her.

"My husband said you could borrow his metal detector."

"Thanks."

Stephanie asked, "When did you talk to Caden?"

"Caden called last week."

"He called!"

Caden piped up, "Yeah. It's on Ranger-Dad's phone. Miami-house. I hit the button and asked for one of those magnet things for me and Grandpa."

"I'm going to start locking the office door," Ranger told his son.

"That's Ok. I can get in. Lester showed me how to break-in with a credit card. Can I have one?"

He picked the little boy up by his arms, trying not to laugh, "No. Midget, are you trying to drive me insane?"

Caden sighed with the snorkel mask on his head, "You're not very smart if you're just figuring that out now."

"Babe!"

"You really don't want to make Ranger crazy, Caden, do you?" Stephanie asked..

"It's my plan. Practice on Ranger-Dad now. When I'm elected King of the Universe, I'll know what I'm doing. Mommy, I'm hungry."

Ranger pulled him closer so they were nose to nose, growling at him.

"Ok, I won't make you too crazy, but want me to suck out your brains now?"

"Go eat," Ranger hugged him before putting him down.

"Sweetheart, how did you know which button was the right one to call Miami?"

"I read it on Ranger-Dad's phone," he said matter of factly and flopped off towards the dining room.

Ranger just shaking his head.

Anna was giggling, "He's so adorable. I've seen you make men shake in their boots, Carlos, but you don't phase him."

"He's one of a kind. The button does say Miami-house on the phone. I didn't tell him what it said. If he can read, we are up the creek without the proverbial paddle."

"I don't know what to do. We know he's smart, but I don't want him tested." Stephanie looked down at her stomach and up at Ranger. "You're the one who got me pregnant, remember that if this child is anything like him."

The doorbell rang and Stephanie went to answer it. Standing there was the young man who drove the black Explorer to the airport.

"Come in," Stephanie opened the storm door for the nervous looking young man. In his hand was the booster seat.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Manoso, no one told me this also went in the Explorer when I was told to deliver it to the airport."

Ranger took it from the young man. Stephanie gave him a "better be nice look'.

"Thank you, Simon. You're a new employee and more than likely didn't know we needed it. Why Carla, the office manager, didn't have it there when I requested it I don't know. It's not your fault."

"I'm sorry, Sir," shifting nervously.

Ranger shook his hand, "No harm. Happy Thanksgiving and welcome to Rangeman."

"Happy Thanksgiving to you and your family," turning to leave.

"Thank you, again." Stephanie told him as she closed the door.

Anna giggled, "That poor boy, Carlos. Your employees probably warned him about the tyrant of an owner. He figured you would fire him."

"Caden could give him a few pointers about the Boss," Stephanie smiled at her husband.

Stephanie and Ranger were walking hand in hand on the beach after lunch watching Caden and her father roam the almost empty beach with the metal detector. Cassidy fell asleep in her highchair. Julie was splashing happily in the waves.

"So help me, they find anything," Ranger said.

"Ranger, can I ask you something? But, please listen to me first before you respond," Stephanie's tone was serious.

"All right."

"Julie's going to ask you if while we are here she can visit her parents graves and see her half brother and sister. I would take her, but I don't know my way around Miami."

"Babe, I don't know."

"This is her first major holiday without them. This time of the year is difficult for anyone who has lost someone. She may get to the cemetery and not be able to get out of the car, and that's Ok. Julie is the only one who knows if she ready to say good-bye."

"I'll contact her grandparents if you think this is the right thing to do."

"I do. She was in shock when they died so suddenly. Both of her parents were taken away from her instantly. She never got to say good-bye. And, she does have a brother and sister here that I know she writes to and e-mails."

"Then I will make the arrangements after she asks me," Ranger stopped and gently took Stephanie in his arms. "I've told you this before, but thank you, Babe, for all you've done for Julie. It was a lot for me to put on your shoulders, but if something actually did happen when I was away, you were the only one who I felt would now what was best for her. It's because you care so much. I love you, Babe."

"Ranger, she is your child and I will always love her. Just as I love you for always."

Stephanie was leaning against Ranger watching the ocean, his hand gently touching the slight round of her stomach.

Caden was running up the beach with Frank following him

"Mommy, I found treasure!"

"What did you find?"

Frank came up to them, "$1.47 in change and a watch buried in the sand," holding up a silver watch.

Ranger looked at it and started to snicker, "Midget, only you. This is a Rolex."

Frank whistled.

"Is that good?" Caden asked.

"Real good. This cost lots of money."

"Wow. I found treasure."

"And it's working," showing them the second hand moving, dropping it in Caden's hand.

"Here, Grandpa. You helped."

Caden put the watch around his Grandfather's wrist.

"Ranger, this is more your style. You take it. I drive a cab."

"Believe it or not, a Rolex is something I don't own."

"You don't? Ranger, you have the most gorgeous diamond studs any woman would kill for, but no Rolex?" Stephanie told him.

"I never thought about it. Those were more street look. I rather spend my money on you," kissing her nose.

He made a mental note, diamond stud earrings for Christmas to match the ones he had. Or, maybe he could have his diamonds reset for Stephanie as he really didn't wear them anymore and she always liked them.

Walking back up to the house, Ranger's parents and Abuela were there talking with Ellen and Grandma Mazur. Ranger held his breath as Edna was asking Abuela where the Cuban hot spots were so they could get a beer and find some men. Abuela was answering her in Spanish wanting to know where she got her pink hair. It was going to be an interesting Thanksgiving.

He had a feeling, the Miami police would be at his door again.


	77. Chapter 77

-**How Many Kids Do We Have?**

**Chapter 75**

Stephanie was coming through from the kitchen bringing Caden a glass of water, she noticed china on the server and in the china cabinet. She saw a pattern like this in Boston but when she inquired, each 5 piece place setting was almost $200 and she counted 12 plates, cup, saucers, bowls, and bread plates along with the silverware that matched. It was white with a platinum band around the edge and thinner lines breaking the plate into sections around the band connecting to another smaller silver circle around the middle.

Picking one up, she went out on the deck.

"Ranger, where did this china come from?"

Sipping his beer, "What china?" looking at her innocently. Everyone on the deck curious now.

Selena took the dinner plate from her, "Stephanie, I saw this and it's one of the most elegant china patterns I've ever seen."

"I saw this exact pattern in a Wedgewood boutique in Boston," tears were streaking her cheeks. "When I found out the price, I didn't like it that much."

"Babe, I wanted Thanksgiving to be special," pulling her into his lap and wiping the tears from her face. "It's only money. You take care of me and the children all the time. I had to enlist Mary Lou to make sure you go for your facials because you feel guilty taking time away from work or us. After Thanksgiving, Anna is going to pack the china back up so it can be shipped home. Do you want me to return it? We can have Thanksgiving on paper plates."

"No, you crazy man. My mother would disown me and I wouldn't get pineapple upside down cake until the beginning of the next decade. Thank you. It was a lot of money."

Ranger just shrugged his shoulders at his wife. When the children told him about the dishes Stephanie liked, he had Anna go to the store and order a complete set for twelve with the matching silverware and extra serving pieces. She was having it shipped to Miami, then sending it home for Christmas.

"A dish is a dish," Frank said.

"Frank, we are not eating off of paper plates. How many times does a woman get to eat off Wedgewood china in her life? This is coming from a man who's sitting there wearing a Rolex watch."

"It is a nice watch," holding up his arm and perusing the silver watch.

At the mere mention of money, Caden popped up beside Ranger, "Ranger-Dad, I need some money?"

Giving him an eyebrow, "What things do you need now?"

"I want to get Emmie something from our trip. Like a mentos."

"It's a memento, Caden. Mentos are candy."

"You're too young to have a girlfriend."

"I'm going to marry Emmie. I going to buy Mrs. Peterson's townhouse and live next door so I'm close to Mommy."

"Oh, really," Ranger gave him an incredulous look. "And, you're going to be king of the universe living in a townhouse?"

"Yeah. All I'll need is a few phones, a fax machine, and I can e-mail everybody on the internet."

The deck was laughing at Caden's description of running the world.

"That's going to be a really long e-mail listing if it's everyone in the universe."

"I now, but I can talk to people also on the internet. It will be like Caden TV."

Ranger opened his wallet and pulled of a ten dollar bill, "Here. I don't want to know anymore."

"Thanks," Caden put in his pocket and ran back to the sand.

"One of these days, Babe, I'm going learn not to ask questions. It's better that I don't know and it may be better not to find out what's in his mind. That's a scary place to go."

Selena was still giggling, "Stephanie, I have never seen a child with such an imagination. My son does not stand a chance."

"No, my husband doesn't," Stephanie kissed him.

"Julie and I talked. Estella and Max are bringing the children here on Friday in the afternoon. Her husband has a doctor's appointment so the children are going to come here. Max has been having some heart problems."

"What are they doing for Thanksgiving? Would four more people wouldn't matter since her husband is not feeling well? We cold surprise Julie."

"No, Babe, it wouldn't. Go make the call," Ranger chuckled to himself. There was going to be a crowd at his house, but Stephanie was happy.

"We're going to eat about 4 so everyone has the time to relax and enjoy the evening. It will be fine. We'll have more than enough room. We'll see you then."

Ranger was standing in his small office with Caden. Julie's grandparents must have accepted Stephanie's offer.

She wiggled her finger at Caden, "Come here."

He crawled up on her lap, "What, Mommy?"

"I want to talk to you. You know Julie's real Mommy and her step-father died That's why she lived with me."

Caden nodded, "Just like my other Mommy."

"Yes, and Julie has a brother and sister who live here in Miami with her other grandparents. They are coming to Thanksgiving dinner."

"OK."

"Julie hasn't seen them in a very long time. If she doesn't pay too much attention to you, I don't want you to be upset. She doesn't get to see them very often."

"She misses them. It's Ok. Me and Grandpa are going to look for more treasure. There's more out there, I can feel it. Can I have a new treasure map from the internet?"

"Sure," Stephanie turned on Ranger's computer. "Julie doesn't know her brother and sister are coming for dinner. It's a surprise."

Caden took his fingers and brushed them across his lips.

"That one is good," pointing to treasure map on the screen. "Print that one."

He got off her lap and took the map off the printer. Before walking out of Ranger's office, Caden looked up at him, "Mommy, while Julie's playing with her other brother and sister, I'll keep Ranger-Dad out of trouble."

"Thanks, Midget."

"Anytime."

They were eating dinner when Ranger asked, "Where are Abuela and Grandma Mazur?" He had a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"Abuela had her sister's car. She and Edna went out. Abuela was going to show her around Miami." Selena told her son.

The children were getting baths. No one had seen or heard from the two older women all afternoon and into the evening.

"What! Get back here before you get into trouble. Grandma! Grandma!" Stephanie was holding her phone. "She hung up on me."

"Babe, where are they?" Ranger was standing at the bottom of the steps with everyone gathered around.

"Do you know where Mulligan's is? They're having mud wrestling tonight. Grandma and Abuela got a front table to watch."

Manuel was laughing, "Abuela watches wrestling every weekend."

"The old bat watches everyday if she can find it on the television," Frank said.

"Bobby, come on. I found an address for Mulligan's," Ranger picked up keys for a SUV on the kitchen counter.

Stephanie had her purse, "Can you make sure the children finish their baths? I'm going with Ranger."

"Babe, you aren't going to a smoky bar."

"This is my Grandmother. You'll be there. What can happen?"

"I'm coming too," Manuel was out the door.

Ranger pulled up to a bar on the edge of downtown Miami. People were lining up on the street. He pulled the SUV into a spot across the street where a car had just backed out. There were Neon signs flashing 'Mud Wrestling Tonight'.

"At the first sign of trouble, I want you out of here," Ranger kissed Stephanie as he entwined his fingers with hers leading into the bar after he paid the cover charge for the four of them.

"Look at this place," Bobby whistled.

The bar was wall-to-wall people. Luckily for Stephanie, there was no smoking. They made their way towards the back where the ring was in the bar. People were cheering loudly. The wrestling must have started.

Stephanie gasped. There in the mud pit where three figures. A tall figure covered in mud was trying to fend off two small women. Grandma Mazur and Abuela. "Oh my God."

Ranger was stunned at the sight before him. This would be something Stephanie's grandmother would do, but his Abuela. Never in his life could he imagine! Grandma Mazur and Abuela's clothes were plastered to them from the mud. Grandma Mazur was trying to sit on the opponent to pin him. Abuela slipped in the mud and was face first in it.

"Jump on him. Abuela! We almost got him!" Grandma was yelling to her.

"Poppa, get Stephanie out of here. Bobby and I will get Grandma and Abuela. Babe, go start the car! The crowd is getting rowdy."

The people were cheering and stomping their feet. Ranger saw some beer cans flying.

"Come on, Bobby."

Ranger made his way up to the ring and was yelling in Spanish to Abuela. He was holding out his hand to her over the ropes, when the man grabbed his hand and pulled Ranger into the mud. The last thing Stephanie saw before Manuel led her out of the bar, Grandma jumped on the back of the man and Ranger was covered in mud.

"I'll get them all out, Stephanie. Just wait at the car," Manuel told her before heading back into the bar.

Stephanie was sitting in the Explorer with the motor running.

Her cell phone rang, "Babe, drive around to the backdoor. Hurry!"

She could hear police sirens in the distance. Gunning the engine, she turned down a street to the back of the building.

Standing in the dim light were Ranger, Bobby, Manuel, Grandma Mazur, and Abuela. All covered in mud.

Ranger opened the back door, helping Grandma, Manuel, and Abuela in, closing the backdoor. Bobby hopped in the cargo area. Ranger slid, mud and all, into the front passenger seat. "Go. The cops are coming."

Stephanie gunned the motor and started down the alley pulling back out onto the front street.

"Right!" Ranger told her. "Left."

Stephanie pulled the Explorer into an empty bank parking lot.

"Babe, what are you doing?"

Stephanie was laughing, tears running down her cheeks. She looked over at Ranger and saw the mud dripping from his hair and his nose causing her to laugh more, laying her head on the steering wheel. Eventually, her laughing stopped and she looked behind her at all the muddy faces in the back.

"I couldn't see to drive. I was crying and laughing to hard."

"That was a night!" Grandma said with muddy lips.

"Que le invitó, Ricardo?" Abuela said. **(Who called you, Ricardo?)**

"La abuela de nombre Stephanie decirle que ambos estaban bien," **(Grandma called Stephanie to tell her you both were fine.)**

"Dummy, debería haber mantenido su boca cerrada. Que estábamos haciendo bien," Abula slapped Grandma's arm over Manuel **(Dummy, you should have kept your mouth shut. We were doing fine.)**

"I didn't want my Baby Granddaughter to worry. She's having a baby. We make a good team, though."

"Ellos están teniendo etiqueta equipo de arrebatarle el viernes por la noche. Quiero entrar. Eres un loco señora, Edna." **(They are having tag team wresting on Friday night. I want to enter. You're a crazy lady, Edna.)**

"NO!" Ranger and Manuel yelled at the same time.

"What?" Stephanie asked as she was pulling out of the parking lot. A police car went whizzing past.

"There's tag team wrestling on Friday night. Abuela wants to enter."

"Please no!" Stephanie looked at Ranger. "Did anyone recognize you in there?"

"I don't know, Babe. Maybe."

"The police may show up at your house tonight. That's all I need bringing my husband Thanksgiving dinner in jail. Why were the police called anyhow?"

"That's because the bar got sort of trashed when a little bar fight broke out. The package could have cost us our winnings," Grandma pulled a wad of muddy money out of her bra. "We should go back Friday," shaking the money at Abuela.

'Ranger, now I know why we like hanging out with you," Bobby said from the back wiping mud off his face.

Stephanie hit the button for the garage door and parked the SUV. Everyone started to get out. Grandma and Abuela almost slipped and fell on the floor. Ranger steadied Abuela and Bobby got Grandma.

"You are not getting mud all over the house. This SUV is a mess."

Bobby was standing there, some of the mud was drying, "Ranger, I'll take it back to Rangeman."

Ellen, Selena, and the children were standing in the garage gaping at the muddy sight in front of them

"Mother!"

"What! They asked for contestants to wrestle the bar champ," Grandma held up the muddy money. "We won!"

Abuela turned to her daughter, "Vamos de nuevo el viernes para el próximo partido. Mantenga Ricardo casa. He echado a perder mi diversión." (We are going back on Friday for the next match. Keep Ricardo home. He spoiled my fun.)

"Abuela, no!"

Caden walked over to Ranger in his Sponge-Bob pajamas, "Wow, Ranger-Dad, you're muddy. I bet Mommy puts you in time-out."

"Dad, what happened?" Julie couldn't help grinning.

"I tried to help Abuela out. The wrestler pulled me in when I slipped onsome mud, Grandma Mazur jumped on the guys back, and Abuela tripped him. Grandma and the wrestler were back in the mud. Bobby and I were trying to get them out. I remember going down in the mud. Grandma Mazur and Abuela somehow pinned the bar wrestler. Poppa tried to help Abuela out of the mud and she pulled him into the mud. A couple of bar fights broke out. The cops were coming when we were leaving."

"Ranger, go into the laundry room and take off your muddy clothes. Go get a shower. We may still have the police here if someone recognized you," Stephanie told her husband.

"I'll get Grandma out of her clothes, Dear and start the washer."

"Why is it when we go away with your son, Manuel, something always happens?"

Manuel was trying to get mud off himself, "I don't know, Frank, but it always interesting."

Stephanie helped Ranger out of his muddy clothes and got him upstairs into the shower.

He ran his hands through his hair, then smearing the mud on Stephanie, "Babe, what a shame you got mud on you. Now, you'll have to join me," pulling her t-shirt over her head.

Stephanie was coming down the steps in her batman bottoms and tank as the doorbell rang. She could see flashing lights in the driveway.

Opening the door, she saw a police officer standing there, "Can I help you officer?"

"Does Carlos Manoso live here?"

"No, Officer. We live in Trenton. We're on a family vacation with our children. Is there a problem?"

Selena, Ellen, Frank, and the children were standing in the entry behind Stephanie. Ranger, fresh from a shower, was coming down the stairs.

"A bar fight broke out at Mulligan's Bar. A few patrons thought Mr. Manoso was involved and was mud wrestling."

Stephanie looked at his badge, "Officer Cooper, we arrived here for a vacation.. I'm four months pregnant," patting her slight roundness. "So I don't think my husband and I would be going to a bar. We have children."

Cassidy, Caden, and Julie stepped over to the door.

"Is there a problem, Officer?" Ranger asked.

"A few people at Mulligan's thought you were involved in the mud wrestling and a bar fight."

"As my wife said, we arrived for the holiday with our family. I haven't had time to settle in yet."

"By any chance, Officer Cooper, do you know if Ricky Martin is in town. He and my husband look a lot alike?" Stephanie added.

Manuel was pointing to the TV, "Look, Ricky Martin is in town for Thanksgiving." The news showed Ricky at benefit raising money for the Children's Hospital in Miami with slicked back hair. Ranger had his damp hair in his usual ponytail.

"Do you want me to come to the police station, Officer?"

"No. It was more than likely a mistaken identity. We're sorry to bother you and your family. Happy Thanksgiving."

"Thank you, Officer Cooper. You, too," Stephanie said watching him walk to his police cruiser.

Stephanie closed the door shaking her finger, "Don't make this a habit, Carlos Manoso. I'd hate to have to bring our baby to visit you in jail."

"Yes, Babe," chuckling.

Grandma came down the steps with Abuela, "We discussed it and decided to give you a share of our take." They handed him a damp $50 bill.

"If you want to join our tag team, you could wrestle under the name 'The Package'. You have a great ass to go along with your package so you'd bring in the females with those spandex briefs those wrestlers wear and we could get a bigger take of the winnings."

"Ricardo consiguió su asno de mi lado de la familia," Abuela said patting her butt.

"Babe, Abuela said I get my ass from her side of the family."

"That's fine. But that ass there is mine and mine alone. Your wrestling shoes are hung up," Stephanie had her hands on her hips glaring at Grandma and Abuela.

"I love it when you claim ownership of my body," Ranger whispered in her ear. Dark chocolate lusty eyes smiling at her.

"Don't you forget it."

"It's all yours."

"Alguien está consiguiendo alguno esta noche" **(Someone is getting some tonight.)**

Grandma put an arm around Abuela, "It's not us."


	78. Chapter 78

**How Many Kids do We Have?**

**Chapter 76**

Stephanie was sitting at the dining room table with her father, Manuel, and Ranger. She was smelling the aroma of coffee and the desire for the taste of coffee was over powering. Ranger noticed a glazed look in his wife's eyes. Before he could even ask Stephanie if something was wrong, she spoke up.

"Ranger, promise me as soon as I pop this baby out, you'll hand me a cup of coffee in the delivery room."

He looked at her staring at his coffee and started to chuckle.

"This green tea just doesn't do it. I'm trying to be healthy, but that only goes so far. Just promise me, you'll have coffee waiting for me."

"I'll have coffee there."

"Bless you."

"Mommy! Mommy, look there's old people! Come see." Caden came running into the dining room. "We got to go there."

Stephanie got up and followed her son.

"What is he talking about, Ricardo?" Manuel asked.

"Stephanie translates for me. The night they water bombed Morelli, he told me it was 'just like when the germy men bombed the water.' That was from 'Animal House' when Bluto commented about 'the Germans bombing Pearl Harbor.'"

Stephanie came back and sat down booting up Ranger's laptop.

"Well?"

Caden crawled up on Ranger and sat down on the dining room table in front of him, "Ranger-Dad, we got to go there. They got a whole bunch of old people," his excitement bubbling over.

"Where?"

"It was a commercial advertising Williamsburg during the holidays."

Stephanie saw Manuel trying to understand what Caden was saying, "Manuel, it's how Caden refers to a living history. Old people. History."

"Oh," chuckling.

"Why do you want to go see old people," Ranger asked, then shook his head. "Now you have me talking like you."

"To see William's friends. We can talk to them and learn things. Maybe they got treasure or dinosaur bones"

"I have a company to run."

Caden put his hands on each side of Ranger's face, "You're lying. You tell Mommy all the time," in his deep Ranger voice, "Babe, I own the company. We can do what we want."

"Do you have to pay attention all the time?"

"Someone's got too!"

"Maybe I don't want to go."

"Huh! Mommy can drive us. She did it before." Caden glanced at a laughing Stephanie and turned back to Ranger. An evil grin on his little face. "We wouldn't get out of the driveway without you."

Caden had him there. He wouldn't let them go without him. Tank could handle things. He knew it would be an absolutely crazy adventure.

Stephanie turned the laptop towards them.

"That's it. Look at the old people," pointing to the screen.

"You know, Midget, Williamsburg is only a couple of hours away. It would probably take us a day and a half to drive to the potato."

"Really? Could we still go see the Giant Potato?"

"In the summer."

He thought for a second and held out his hand for Ranger to shake, "I got witnesses."

"Babe, do we have any plans for New Year's. Eve? And, we would be back for Julie to return to school."

The little boy jumped down, running through the house yelling, "Julie! Julie, we're going to see old people!"

Selena came from the kitchen standing behind her husband giggling, "Ricardo, that little boy has your number."

He sighed shaking his head, "Momma, Poppa, Frank, want to go see old people?'

Julie came into the room with Caden and Cassidy, "Where are we going now?"

"Williamsburg, Virginia for New Year's Eve if I can get rooms."

Julie thought for a moment, "Foam Henge and the Natural Bridge are near there."

"We can show Ranger-Dad, but take the stun gun for that ostrich."

"You can't stun the ostrich" Julie told him.

"He was crazy trying to get in the car."

Stephanie picked up Cassidy, who was standing on tiptoes to see the picture on the computer.

"Me Go," pointing to the laptop."

"We are, Cassie Girl."

"Here, you need this," Caden put Ranger's Rangeman credit card on the table along with the cordless phone.

"Midget, where did you get that?" raising a Cuban eyebrow at the little boy.

"Your wallet upstairs."

"You little pick pocket!"

"It wasn't in your pocket," folding his arms across his chest in Ranger-fashion.

He got up from the table and started towards Caden.

"Gotta go," ducking under the dining room table and flying out the door. "Mommy, get our rooms. I'll be back!"

Ranger was running down the beach after him.

"Dad never learns," Julie was laughing at the sight.

They eventually came back with Caden flung over Ranger's shoulder like a sack of potatoes, holding him by his feet.

Stephanie was watching her very sexy husband casually walking back in his jean shorts and light blue t-shirt hanging out.

"Mommy! Mommy! We got thiefs! Someone stole Ranger-Dad's underpants."

Ranger stopped dead in his tracks. His smile gone. Everyone was on the deck looking at him and he glanced at his wife, who was licking her lips.

"Ricardo," Selena said sternly, "where is your underwear!"

A sheepish look on Ranger's face, "I'm not wearing any, Momma."

Caden pulled at the back of his shorts, "Nope. They ain't there."

"Hey!"

"Want a pair of my Sponge Bob ones? At least your butt's not hairy like Joe's."

"Thanks."

Frank put an arm on Manuel's shoulder, "Like I said, Manuel, it's always interesting. But, sometimes I find out more than I want to know, personally speaking."

Grandma appeared out of no where, "Did I hear the package is commando. Let me take a peak!"

"Mother!"

"What! If it's that good, go natural. I'll join him," unzipping the top of her sweat suit.

"No!" everyone screamed.

"Grandma, the police brought you home when you were skinny dipping."

"Oh yeah."

Ranger pulled Caden over his shoulder and was holding him at arm's length. The little boy smiling broadly at him while Ranger was trying to appear mean with tense lips, furrowed brow, and slits for eyes.

"You're trouble. Tell me, why we should keep you?"

He regretted saying those words instantly. Caden's demeanor changed just as quickly. The smile was gone and tears were forming in his big blue eyes. Stephanie saw the pain on her husband's face. "Midget, I didn't mean it."

"Caden, Ranger," Stephanie didn't finish as he was reaching for her. Taking her little boy in her arms, sobbing on her shoulder. He turned his face into her neck away from Ranger.

"Shit," Ranger muttered.

He reached out to touch his back and Caden shook his hand away.

"Go away."

Stephanie shook her head at Ranger. She saw the helpless look on her husband's face. He turned and walked off the deck. Caden thought he wanted to send him away from Stephanie, breaking the little boy's heart.

"Ricardo, let Stephanie settle him down. She'll get him to understand you didn't mean it," Manuel told him. "Being a parent isn't always easy. We make mistakes, too."

"How could I be so stupid! He's so sensitive where Stephanie is concerned. And, to even suggest remotely separating them would terrify him. I forget Caden's only four. He's been through so much."

Frank patted his son-in-law on his back, "My daughter will straighten him out. Give them some time."

Stephanie was sitting at Ranger's desk attempting to soothe her son.

"Ranger-Dad wants to send me away."

"Caden, that's not true. Ranger loves you."

"No he doesn't!"

"Did he get angry when you took his credit card out of his wallet?" Stephanie was cradling his face wiping his tears.

He shook his head.

"Did he take us to Boston and looked at dirt with us even though he had work to do?"

"Yes."

"Did he dig holes in the backyard with you looking for dinosaur bones?"

"Yes. We didn't find any."

"That's the love of a Dad. Sometimes you think one thing and your brain has you say something else. Sometimes the wrong thing. When you talk about seeing old people, I understand you, but Ranger sometimes doesn't."

Caden nodded looking at Stephanie.

"Will you give Ranger another chance?"

"No."

"He knows he hurt you and he's upset. Will you, please, talk to him?"

"Ok."

"Today is Thanksgiving. A day to be thankful for the people and things you have. Sometimes the people you love the most hurt you the most by accident. Ranger would never want to hurt you."

"You love them so much it hurts when they upset you."

"Yes. You are our special little boy. Whose last name do you have?"

"Ranger-Dad's. Plum is still easier to say."

"But, he gave it to you. He didn't have to do that, but Ranger wanted all of us to be one family. Are you ready to go talk to him?"

"Yeah."

Stephanie and Caden held hands as they walked out on the deck.

They saw Ranger sitting on the beach alone, his chin was resting on his knees, staring out at the ocean.

Stephanie nodded and Caden walked out to him. She stayed where she was and watched. Ranger was talking to him and she could see Caden nodding at him. They looked at each other for a moment, before Ranger held out his arms to him and Caden threw his arms tightly around his neck. Stephanie felt the tears on her face watching them. Turning around, she saw the tears on the faces also watching the beach.

The two of them sat on the beach for awhile. She didn't know if they were talking, but she just watched. Eventually, they got up and brushed the sand off. Ranger hoisted Caden up on his shoulders. He looked down at him. She could see Ranger shaking his head.

"Mommy, I'm hungry."

"Midget, you're going to eat us out of house and home."

"I'm growing."

Ranger chuckled, "I know, you remind me everyday."

Stephanie smiled at them. They were back to normal just the way it should be, Caden and Ranger trying to outdo the other.

"Come on, Babe, let's go feed our son."

"You're stuck with me," Caden was looking at him upside down.

"That's the way I want it."


	79. Chapter 79

**How Many Kids Do We Have?**

**Chapter 77**

There was a bustle of activity in the Miami house as Ranger sat back. In all the time he had owned this house, it never saw the activity like this. His mother, Ellen Plum, and Grandma Mazur were busily cooking Thanksgiving dinner in the kitchen. Stephanie had set the table after the it was extended. He and Bobby brought out extra chairs from the garage. Frank, Bobby, and Manuel were settled in the family room watching football and drinking beer. The children were running and laughing on the beach. Stephanie was contentedly sitting in the warm sun watching them. That's where he was headed to join his wife. She was sitting on the swing under the palm trees watching the Julie, Caden, and Cassidy run at the edge of the water.

Ranger sat down beside her kissing Stephanie. "Ok, Babe?"

"I was just enjoying watching the kids and the water."

Ranger gently rubbed the slight bump on Stephanie's stomach.

"Happy Thanksgiving in there."

She just smiled at a relaxed Ranger. The incident with Caden was forgotten.

The children were running and Julie stopped dead in her tracks staring at the deck.

"Ben! Danni!" Julie came running over to her half brother and sister.

There was a boy about 9 years and a girl 7. They were fairer with wavy brown hair as opposed to Julie favoring Ranger's coloring.

They were hugging each other. Rachel's parents were standing on the deck behind the children.

"Grandma. Grandpa. Happy Thanksgiving!" Julie hugged them also.

"Look at you. You have grown. Your hair is shorter," referring to the bob cut Julie had kept.

Julie's Grandmother was medium height with a slight plumpness to her and short grey hair tightly permed. Her grandfather was slightly taller and heavier. Both looked older and strained since Stephanie had met them almost a year ago. Their daughter and son-in-law's deaths had taken their toll and caring for the younger children. They were weary.

Ben and Danielle were chatting with Julie but she saw the sadness in their faces. There were smiles on their faces but it didn't make its way to their brown eyes.

"Estella, Max, how are you?" Stephanie went over to them.

"We're fine, Stephanie. Thank you for inviting us. Ben and Danielle have been looking forward to seeing Julie. She looks wonderful. Hello, Carlos."

Ranger shook their hands, "Max. Estella. Happy Thanksgiving."

"You too." They tried to sound happy but only sadness could be heard in their voices

Ranger and his former in-laws were never friendly like he is with Frank, but not bitter enemies, just somewhere in-between.

Caden and Cassidy walked onto the deck. He had on his Buddy Holly glasses and his beanie cap.

"Ben, Danni, this is my other brother, Caden, and my sister, Cassidy. I guess that makes them your brother and sister sort of, too. Caden can be weird at times. It's his really smart IQ, but Dad and Stephanie are afraid to find out just how smart her is."

"Hi," Caden went over to them looking through his taped glasses. "I'm going to be King of the Universe someday. Want to play on the beach?"

"Sure," Ben told him.

All five children took off running. Ben and Danni slipped off their shoes and were running barefoot with Julie, Caden, and Cassidy. Laughing at the waves tickling their feet.

"That's something we haven't heard in a long time, Max, the children laughing like that."

Ranger kissed Stephanie's hair whispering, "You did good, Babe."

"Can I get you something to drink before dinner?" Stephanie asked. "There's lemonade, ice tea, beer, and water. I know the coffee should be done, too."

"I'll take a lemonade," Estella said.

Her husband added, "Same for me."

"Mum, Mum," Cassidy called dripping wet having fallen in the water.

Ranger picked up a beach towel, "Babe, I'll take care of her. You get the lemonades."

He scooped up the little girl in the towel and she was reaching for Stephanie.

"Dad can take care of you. Mommy is busy."

Cassidy looked at him and he thought she was going to start with her attitude, but Cassidy just smiled at him and laid her head on his shoulder, "Dad do."

"Finally, a 'Dad' out of you," smiling at the toddler.

"Did you say something, Ranger?"

"Cassidy finally said Dad."

"Wow, miracles do happen," tickling her.

"Did I hear Cassidy crying?" Ellen came out onto the porch.

"She's fine, Mom. Cassidy is a little wet. I'll go get some dry clothes for her. This is Estella and Max, Julie's grandparents."

"We met inside. I'll change her. Stephanie, take it easy. You're pregnant," taking her granddaughter and going in the house.

"I'm only four months along. I'm not the first woman to ever have a baby!"

"But, you're my wife. I don't want you over doing it. Please," Ranger saying the magic word that could make Stephanie turn to goo.

"Fine," sitting down in a deck chair. "Estella, is everything all right. I know the holidays are hard."

"I was watching the children. Julie seems so well adjusted and accepting of Rachel and Ron's passing," choking on the words. "Ben and Danni still wake up in the night calling for them. They're quiet most of the time. It sounds so wonderful to hear them laugh. What have the two of you done?"

"I take no credit, Estella," Ranger explained, 'Stephanie is the one who helped Julie comes to terms and move forward. She gets the credit." Ranger kissed her on the lips. They could see the softness in his eyes looking at her.

"Have you looked into a bereavement group for children. Our local hospital has one that I attended with Julie. I just listened and let her cry when she needed."

"They look forward to Julie's e-mails. Some of the things she has written about, we couldn't believe you did. Sleeping in a teepee and watching a turtle drink beer, I think. And describing the antics of your little boy."

"We have done a few crazy things and living with Caden is an adventure."

"I can agree with that," Ranger was chuckling. Their home was far from normal with Caden.

"I'm glad you're allowing Ben and Danni to stay with us for a few days. I know Julie misses them."

Ranger didn't know the children were staying, but he just let it go. Stephanie knew what she was doing and he wanted Julie to be happy.

The children were seated at the breakfast bat for Thanksgiving dinner while the adults were around the table.

Caden walked in with his plate, "Mommy, can I have more broccoli?"

"Of course you can."

Selena spooned more on his plate since the bowl was near her.

Caden stabbed a piece with his fork looking at it then straight at Ranger, "You know this really ain't broccoli."

"What is it, Midget, knowing I shouldn't ask?"

"If you don't know, then it worked. Ranger brains. I sucked them out when you was sleeping," taking a bite and heading back to the kitchen laughing his evil scientist laugh.

Ranger just stared after the little boy, then looked at all the chuckling and giggling faces looking at him.

"Ricardo, he's the reason I like coming to your home," Manuel laughed at his son. "For all the headaches you gave me when you were a little boy, that little boy," pointing to the kitchen, "is giving them back big time."

"Thanks."

"Mommy," Caden popped up beside her, "is there broccoli left? Can I have that soup?"

"Grandma will make you Broccoli-cheese soup, Caden. I'll go to the grocery store to buy more broccoli tomorrow," Ellen told her grandson.

"I like your soup. Here's broccoli money,' Caden opened Ranger's wallet and handed her a twenty.

"Hey, that's my wallet!"

"I found it. Finders Keepers."

"In my pocket, you little thief!"

"Well here," giving Frank the wallet to pass around the table to Ranger.

Bobby was eating his pie, "It's always fun at Ranger's house."

"Grandpa, want to go look for treasure?"

"How about I have a turn with you?" Manuel got up from the table.

"Ok, Cuban Grandpa," unfolding a treasure map from his pocket. He was wearing his Buddy Holly glasses and his propeller cap. "Let's go. There's treasure out there."

Selena giggled as her husband and Caden started up the deserted beach, "Stephanie, Manuel has fun with him. Wait till he tells Bob all about our trip."

"He makes an adventure out of everything."

Everyone started clearing the dishes and cleaning up after Thanksgiving dinner.

"That was a lovely meal, Stephanie. Max and I have enjoyed ourselves today. I wanted to make the best of it for the children."

"Estella, I know it has been difficult. I'm glad you let Julie spend time with Ben and Danni while we are here."

"It's been to good to hear them laugh, today. I hope it won't be too much them staying."

"No, they will be fine. It's not like I'm alone with five children."

Ranger and Bobby were outside playing Frisbee with Julie, Ben, and Danni. Cassidy was running around with them on the beach. Stephanie had lost sight of the Treasure Hunters up the beach.

Frank and Max were taking a break from football and joined everyone on the deck drinking iced tea, beer, and lemonade in the warm late afternoon in Miami.

"Thank you, Babe," Ranger whispered to his wife. His arms wrapped around Stephanie was she leaned back into him. "This has been a very enjoyable day."

"It's not over yet," Stephanie told him.

Caden and Manuel were walking up to the deck.

"Mommy, we found more treasure!"

Manuel was chuckling as he emptied out his pocket. There was change, a gold earring, and a money clip with damp bills folded in it. "We found $1.22 in change."

Stephanie gently slid the paper money out of the clip and started to unfold it. First, there were 2 dollar bills, 2 twenties, 2 fifties, and one hundred dollar bill.

"Two hundred forty two dollars," Stephanie counted the money.

"Here, Grandpa," handing Manuel the gold money clip.

"Well, Sweetheart, what are you going to do with your money?"

The little boy wrinkled his nose thinking about it. "Mommy, that's a lot of money. I don't need that much. I'm only four. Besides, Ranger-Dad has some so all I need is his wallet," giving Ranger a mischievous grin.

Stephanie saw Ranger feel his back pocket in his jeans.

"Can I give it to someone who doesn't have much money?"

"I think that is a wonderful idea. Can you get my purse for me?"

Caden went running into the house.

"Julie, would you come here a moment with Ben, Danni, and Cassidy."

Caden handed Stephanie her purse. She placed some money beside Caden's found money.

"What's up, Steph? Did he really find money this time?" Julie asked.

"Yes. Caden would like to donate it. I saw a church not too far away that was serving Thanksgiving dinner for less fortunate people. I would like to take the money there so we can donate it in your parent's memory and Lori's, Caden and Cassidy's mother."

Tears were forming in Julie's eyes, "I like that. I think Mom and Dad would be happy we were together today."

Holding Julie's hand, "I think so, too. Is that Ok with you, Ben and Danni?"

They nodded at Stephanie. She looked at Caden and he nodded too.

Ranger laid some bills on top of Stephanie's as did Manuel, Frank, Max, Bobby, and Grandma Mazur.

"Let's get some shoes on and take this to the church. They can use it for Christmas dinner."

"I'll drive, Babe."

The children all scattered to retrieve their shoes.

"I don't know you well, Stephanie, but you are as kind as Julie has said. Rachel would be pleased how well Julie is being raised. Thank you for that. I hope Max and I can do half as well as you."

"I fly by the seat of my pants here. But, thank you for your kind words. I'm going to ask a favor. Would you allow Ben and Danni to spend some time with us over Christmas? We'll send airline tickets and I'll make sure they have warm coats for Trenton."

"Please, it would mean so much to Julie," Ranger continued. "They have found each other again."

Estella looked at her husband. Both nodded in agreement.

"Max and I are going to be leaving since we need to be at the doctor's office early tomorrow. Thank you for inviting us."

"We'll bring Ben and Danni back on Sunday morning."

"I think they will enjoy their visit."

They said good-bye to the children and would see them in a couple of days.

Stephanie, Ranger, and the five children drove to the church Stephanie had seen serving Thanksgiving dinner. A few minutes later, they were walking into the social hall of St. Maria's Church.

A priest came over and greeted them, "May I help you? I'm Father Frederic."

He was a thin, small priest with a very gentle voice and face.

"Father, we would like to make a donation," Stephanie started to explain. "Julie, Ben, and Danni's parents were killed in a car accident. Caden and Cassidy's biological mother died of a drug overdose. We would like to donate this," placing the money is his hand, "in their memory."

The priest, stunned, looked at the money in his hand, "Bless, all of you. It is a wonderful thing these children have you to care for them. I will say a prayer for them tonight. What are their names?"

"Rachel and Ron," Julie spoke up.

"Lori was Caden and Cassidy's mother."

"This money will be put to good use in their honor."

"Thank you. Happy Thanksgiving," Ranger and Stephanie said shaking his hand before they turned to leave.

Once everyone was buckled into the Expedition, Ranger kissed Stephanie's hand he was holding, "Babe, you never cease to amaze me with your kindness. Our children are so lucky to have you."

"They have us both."

Ranger was driving back to the house when a voice called out.

"Mommy, I'm hungry. Treasure hunting is hard work."

"Midget, it's Thanksgiving. Nothing is open. You can eat leftovers at home."

"There's a gas station. Mommy need some gas to shop tomorrow. They have slushies."

Ranger ran a hand over his face and pulled into the gas station.

Stephanie and the five children went into the store while Ranger filled the tank. They came back out sipping blue raspberry slushies.

"Want some," Stephanie asked before Ranger pulled out. She couldn't believe he actually took a sip.

Pulling into the garage, the children were comparing their tongues to see whose was bluer.

"Babe, it's too much," Ranger shook his head walking into the house from the garage.

They heard a commotion in the house and no one was prepared for the sight which awaited them.

Abuela had arrived while they were out. She and Grandma were standing in the living room in wrestling costumes. Grandma was in a hot pink leotard with a black and silver sequined cape, black tights, and a pink mask. Across her butt was 'E E'. Abuela was in a similar lime green one with a yellow and green sequined cape and green mask. She had 'A A' on the back of hers.

"Ricardo! They are going back to wrestle. Do something!" Selena was pacing.

Ellen handed her a glass of wine after she downed a glass in one gulp. Manuel, Frank, and Bobby were standing there with their mouths open almost hitting the floor.

"I'm Edible Edna and she's," pointing to Abuela, "Abundant Abuela. We're going to be the Tag-Team Twosome wrestling tomorrow night."

"Mommy, can we watch Grandma wrestle?" Caden asked.

Stephanie looked at Ranger, she didn't know what to do. She had never seen anything like it. Ranger looked back at Stephanie shaking his head, "Babe."


	80. Chapter 80

**How Many Kids Do We Have?**

**Chapter 78**

Stephanie was finishing a cup of green tea. They were all on pins and needles regarding Grandma Mazur and Abuela wrestling. Hopefully, they convinced them it was too dangerous. Just to be safe, Ranger was having a Rangeman employee follow them all day hopefully, sight unseen.

Julie, Ben, Danni, and Caden were outside on the beach. Cassidy was sitting in the highchair drinking milk. When she was done, Stephanie would change her and get her dressed.

Ranger came into the dining room, "Babe, you're sure you don't mind me going over to Rangeman for awhile. I would like to go over the office books and do my quarterly review early. We won't be doing any traveling in a few months and I've made it perfectly clear to the offices I won't be visiting for any reason what so ever during your last two months."

"Ranger, do what you need to do. I'll be fine. I'll go shopping for a dress to wear tomorrow night. I have a boat load of people all around me, and going into the last months of my pregnancy, I know I'll be lucky if I can go to the bathroom by myself."

"Please, I know you think I'm over doing it," he bent down on a knee in front of her, her face cupped in his hands, "but, you're my life. If I'm not with you, I need to know you and our child are safe. This is my first pregnancy I've really been involved in and I'm not baby savvy."

"Either am I, but you need to relax. Alicia says we're doing fine. When we get back, I have another appointment. I can't wait until next month when I have an ultrasound, and we can actually see our baby."

"We'll know if you're an Aubrey or a Dakota," gently rubbing her stomach.

"Go, do what you need. We'll be fine. I'm glad Ben and Danni slept soundly last night. I was worried it being a strange house for them."

"I think being with Julie and being part of our somewhat normal family has made them comfortable. How you knew it would work, I'll never know. Even Caden seems like he's known them all along."

"He knows Julie and they're a part of her so it's like he's known them all along. And, each one of those children have a common bond, they've lost a parent."

"Good Morning you two," Anna said as she came through. "How was your Thanksgiving?"

"Wonderful." Ranger said and proceeded to tell her about the Caden incident and how they made up, Ben and Danni's visit, and the donation at the church.

"It won't be too many children for you, Anna?" Stephanie asked.

"No, I love it," watching the four children playing outside. "How about I take care of Cassidy for you. I don't have any granddaughters to dress in pretty little things," tickling her chin.

"If you want, but watch out for her attitude."

"Bye, Babe. I'll be back," kissing her. "Bye, Cassie Girl," kissing the top of her curls.

"Dad do" holding up her arms for Ranger to lift the baby out.

"Wow, are you becoming a Daddy's girl?" holding her up.

Cassidy pursed her lips, "NO!", giggling.

"It was good while it lasted," handing her to Anna.

The house phone rang later in morning, "Manoso's," Anna answered.

"Anna, can I speak with Stephanie?"

"She's not here Carlos. She and the children went out."

"All five of them?"

"Yes. She was going to buy a dress and they were going somewhere. Southwest 216th Street. A place called Monkey Jungle."

"My wife. It sounds like it has crazy written all over it. Thanks. Bye."

"Call me with a location of my wife," he told the control room.

Ranger flew out of the Rangeman Miami office. His pregnant wife was driving around with five children in a city she wasn't familiar with at all. He pulled into a parking lot a short time later after weaving through Miami traffic and spotted the Expedition. The woman who took his money for admission must have thought he was crazy, he never waited for his change. He just ran through and started walking through the wire walkways, monkeys all around, climbing in trees, squawking at him. Some were just staring. He heard laughter and "Mommy, that's a funny monkey." Turning a corner in the walkway, he heard Cassidy squealing.

"Ranger-Dad, did you come see the monkeys?" Caden ran over to him.

Seeing Stephanie he let out a sigh. There she was surrounded by five laughing children. Cassidy was sitting in a stroller watching the monkeys watch her. Five children who weren't even hers. The woman just amazed him

"Babe," kissing her like he had been gone for days. Monkeys were whooping it up watching them.

"What are you doing here?"

"I called the house and you were gone. I wanted to have lunch. You're driving around and not familiar with the city."

"I have GPS."

"Dad, where's your hat?"

"What hat?" Ranger noticed all six of them were wearing Monkey Jungle baseball hats.

"What if the monkeys poop and you get it in your hair?" Caden told him.

Ranger started to look all around him at the open wire passageways they were in, "Shit."

"That's about it," Julie came running with a baseball cap from the gift shop. "They also will throw food."

He just shook his head putting on the baseball cap, "Babe, where do you find these places."

"We brought the book with us," Stephanie pulled it out of her purse.

The children started to walk ahead of them and Stephanie pushed the stroller. They were all laughing, pointing at the monkeys. Ben and Danni were laughing at the antics around them.

"Ranger-Dad," he picked up a wide-eyed Caden wiggling his fingers, "they got a gorilla that finger paints. Mommy's going to buy a painting."

"She is. That's just what we need."

"I know," running back to the other children.

"Watch this," Stephanie handed each child a quarter for monkey food.

Each put it the gumball machine and got a handful of feed. Then put it in bowls attached to chains. The monkey pulled the bowl over by the chain to get the food. One didn't like the eyebrow Ranger was giving and threw monkey nuggets at him. He strolled over to the wire and growled at the monkey. It screeched and about 8 or 9 other ones came out of nowhere and started yelling at Ranger in monkey waving their arms.

Julie gave Ranger an eye roll, "Great, monkeys mad at Dad. Let them get you not us."

They sat and watched the various monkeys splashing in the swimming pool and wrestling with each other. King the Gorilla was laying stretched out on a rock sleeping.

Ranger tried to pay particular attention to Ben and Danni. The sadness he saw in their faces the day before was gone. He saw smiles and gleams in their eyes. Stephanie and her crazy adventures did it again, if only for a short while.

He kissed her as she got in the Expedition with the children,

"I don't see the sadness that was there yesterday," nodding to Ben and Danni.

"They told me how much they enjoyed seeing Julie. I guess from how they described it, Estella has a picture of Rachel in every room of the house. It's always a constant reminder for them."

"Let's go to lunch, Mrs. Manoso."

"After lunch we're on to Coral Castle, Mr. Manoso."

She just got an eyebrow as Ranger got into his Porsche following them to a small café. The waitresses put two tables together for all seven of them. The children were all happily chattering away about the monkeys. Caden was enthralled with the finger painting done by the Gorilla Stephanie bought for $29. The proceeds purchased food for the monkeys.

When the waitress came for the orders, "We saw the monkeys put they didn't poop on us," disappointment in the little boy's voice.

Ranger looked like he was going to heave at that thought. The children ordered peanut butter and jelly sandwiches or grilled cheese with milk. Stephanie had a chicken wrap and Ranger a salad as usual.

"Steph, I think that was right up there with Petey in crazy," Julie told her.

"I can't believe the things you do," Ben told his sister. "Grandma wouldn't do that."

"Well, we live by Grandma Mazur's creed 'Sometimes you need a little bit of crazy."

"You're lucky," Danni spoke up.

Julie looked over at Stephanie. She wasn't her real mother, but she was the best second mother a girl could have. "I am lucky. Steph makes things fun, but so are you. Just wait till Christmas when we go to Williamsburg. We're making a side trip to Natural Bridge so we came see Foam Henge and the safari park."

Caden interrupted with his usual excitement, "There's the place that President guy owned and we walked there. His dirt's in the museum with mine from Trenton. Even Ranger-Dad made mud pies with Marvin Stewart, Martha's brother."

"Really, you dad? Mom said he never knew how to have fun," Ben whispered.

Stephanie giggled as Ranger's expression. Almost insulted..

"He's different with Stephanie. He's in love. If he didn't do the crazy, we'd leave him in the wind."

The next stop was Coral Castle, outdoor garden a man carved by himself dedicated to a woman who didn't return his love. They walked around the grounds, Ranger holding Stephanie's hand looking at stone rocking chairs, half moon sculptures, and the massive gate all carved out of a type of limestone that resembled coral.

"Babe, we have five children with us and they all get along. It's like they've blended."

"I think so.

Ranger picked up Cassidy. She was getting tired from all the walking and running. Soon she was asleep on his shoulder. Soon, they got back to Ranger's house, the children were happily telling Anna, Stephanie's parents, and Ranger's about their afternoon.

Stephanie was laying on the sofa against a reclining Ranger. Caden came in and climbed up into her open arms.

"Did you have a good day?" Stephanie asked him.

Caden nodded, his eyes were sleepy.

Their parents were watching the picture in the living room. Caden was snuggled in Stephanie's arms and she was asleep in Ranger's. He was also asleep with one of his hands resting protectively on the small roundness of her stomach.

"Selena, our son is finely contented."

Anna had made dinner of salmon with steamed vegetables and baked potatoes. And, a side dish of macaroni and cheese for the children. Julie was explaining to Ben and Danni about the charity CD they were on and how much fun at they had at the recording studio.

"When we get back, the radio station is sponsoring a carol sing so I'll have to be there for 'What's' session. Each band is doing 2 or 3 songs."

"I'm going to send Ben and Danni a copy," Julie said.

Ben smiled proudly, "Our sister is a rock star."

"That's Stephanie."

"Hardly," she said sitting back down with the laptop. She pulled up the website for K-107. There were pictures advertising the charity CD. One of the pictures was of 'What' with Stephanie. She hit a couple of buttons and logged into the pod cast. She picked up her cell phone.

"Hi, DJ Sam, this is Stephanie Manoso. Could I request 'Santa Claus is coming to Town' from your charity CD. We're listening on your pod cast down in Miami with family.

"Sure. I'll get that on right now," he said over the laptop.

Everyone was standing around the dining room table listening to the song and hearing the voices of Stephanie, Ranger, and the children. Ranger was smiling proudly at the recording.

"Stephanie, that was wonderful," Manuel commented.

The front door bell rang. Frank was showing a Rangeman worker into the dining room.

"Marty, what are you doing here. Where are our grandmothers?"

"I thought I was following them. Two woman dressed like them came out of your great-aunt's apartment and got in a car, so I followed. They stopped at a market and that's when I found out it wasn't them."

Ranger got up from the table, "I'm going to send those two to a safe house until we leave. Poppa, I'm going to need some help."

Ranger called Rangeman and asked for a couple of workers to come to the house. He was changing his clothes and putting on some of his weapons.

The house phone rang.

"Hello," Stephanie answered. "This is her. Yes, officer. May I speak with Mrs. Mazur. Grandma, what is doing on? What! He can't do that! Let me speak with Officer Hernandez. Officer, I will get in touch with him. May I have a telephone number to call you back."

Stephanie hung up the phone.

"What, Babe?"

"Grandma and Abuela didn't get a chance to wrestle."

"Thank God," Selena said.

"From what Grandma told me. A man made a comment about their outfits that Abuela didn't like. She kicked him," Stephanie was chuckling, "in his family jewels. That sort of started a bar fight. Now, Grandma and Abuela are at the police station. The best part, Abuela told the police her grandson was Ricky Martin and he would straighten it all out."

"I'm not Ricky Martin!"

"If you go down there as Carlos Manoso the police will know we lied the other night and Abuela will look like a crazy old woman. Grandma gave the police my name as Ricky Martin's personal assistant. Let me go in and see if I can work this out. If not, you may be Ricky Martin. Go change out of your Rangeman stuff and look like a rock star. Go!"

Stephanie called Officer Hernandez back, "Officer Hernandez, this is Miss Plum. I haven't been able to get a hold of Mr. Martin yet. If I come down to the station, could I get Mrs. Mazur and Mrs. Perez out and pay any fines. I see. Well, I'm on my way."

Manuel asked, "What is it, Stephanie?"

"Abuela will only talk with her grandson, Ricky Martin. Manuel, can you please accompany me into the station. I'm going to need someone who speaks Spanish with me."

Ranger came into the living room with black dress pants that were tight with a white silk shirt. Three buttons open exposing his chest. His hair was slicked back with gel in a short ponytail. Expensive sunglasses on his face and a diamond stud in his ear.

"If we pull this off, will my rock star husband show me some moves?" Stephanie was nuzzling up to his side.

He let out a low growl.

The doorbell rang. Manuel opened it and two large Hispanic men dressed all in black stepped in.

"The scenario, Gentleman, is this. My Abuela and my wife's grandmother are in jail due to a bar fight they caused. Abuela claims her grandson is Ricky Martin. I need bodyguards for my rock star status."

The men were chuckling, but nodded at their boss.

"Poppa, Frank, I want you to come also. Just look menacing. Here, put these on," handing them ear buds. "Any sign of trouble, get Stephanie out of there and my attorney will have to handle it. Momma, what would possess Abuela to try something like this?"

"I cannot say, Ricardo."

"Let's go."

Ranger and Stephanie got into the back of a large black Hummer with the Rangeman employees. Frank and Manuel drove in the black Explorer.

They convoy pulled up in front of the Miami Police Station. One of the employees helped Stephanie out.

"Be careful, Babe."

Stephanie accompanied by Manuel walked into the police station.

"Could I please speak with Officer Hernandez. I'm Stephanie Plum. He's expecting me."

An older policeman came through a door and ushered Stephanie and Manuel into a small room. Grandma and Abuela were sitting there on chairs in their wrestling costumes.

"Abuela, tu nieto, Ricky, no está disponible. ¿Venir por favor con nosotros?" **("Abuela, your grandson, Ricky, is not available. Please come with us?')**

"Quiero a mi nieto, a Ricardo Martin, y solamente a mi nieto. No quisiera que su gente viniera para mí. . Permaneceré aquí hasta que él venga para mí." **(" I want my grandson, Ricardo Martin, and only my grandson. I do not want his people to come for me. I will remain here until he comes for me.")**

Stephanie had Officer Hernandez in a corner, "What will it take for me to get Mrs. Perez out of here. I am authorized to pay any fines."

"Miss Plum, she can go. They both can go. She refuses to leave unless Mr. Martin come for her personally. We don't want a scene and surely we don't need reporters crawling around here."

The Batman ring sounded on her cell phone, "Hello, Mr. Martin. Your Abuela is free to go but refuses to leave unless you come in and get her. Do you have another entrance Mr. Martin can come in?"

"Around the side."

Stephanie and Manuel followed Officer Hernandez to a side entrance where the black Hummer was now parked. The bodyguards got out and one opened the back door. Ranger stepped out, squared his shoulders, and came around surrounded by his men. Frank got out of the Explorer behind the Hummer.

"Frank, stay with Miss Plum," Ranger said from behind his designer sunglasses. "Any trouble, I want you out of here. Call the company attorney in Miami," whispering to Stephanie.

She nodded and walked towards the Explorer with her father.

"Mr. Martin, we'll be in front watching for any press," Stephanie said turning to Ranger before he went through the door.

Frank drove around the building, chuckling, "Pumpkin, he's going to kill them if he pulls this off. I can't blame him. Pretending to be Ricky Martin. I hope the real one doesn't show up."

Frank turned onto the street in front of the police station. There were cars, vans, reporters, and photographers lining the sidewalk and steps.

"Oh my God! It's a circus."

Frank pulled up slowly and Stephanie rolled down the window, "What's going on? I wanted to report my purse being stolen. It looks like I should come back."

"Ricky Martin is in the police station. His grandmother started a bar fight."

"Really! Maybe I could get his autograph. Thanks," Stephanie rolled up the window. "Daddy, let's go around and see if there are reporters at the side."

There were a few lingering near the side entrance.

Stephanie opened her cell phone and called Ranger.

"Don't come out until I tell you. Get a towel or something to put over your father's head. Hold tight until I call back."

"Daddy, I saw a hotel up a few blocks. Drive up there."

Frank pulled into the hotel lot, Stephanie saw taxi cabs lined up outside.

"Stay here until I come back," She got out and went to the first taxi cab getting in. It pulled out heading back towards the police station.

Stephanie had the driver pull into a parking lot so she had a clear view of the police station.

She called Ranger again, "There are more now from what I can see. Is everything all right? I'm working on it. Send your two workers to the Hummer with your father's head covered, hopefully everyone with be intent on the Hummer. Let them take off with the fake Ricky Martin. I'll pull up in a taxi. Be ready to get in."

Stephanie saw a flurry of activity in front of the police station. Reporters and photographers were scattering. She saw the black Hummer come flying out the side street followed by cars, trucks, vans, and a motor cycle. Stephanie waited a few moments and the front street was now empty. The taxi driver went to the side door. Ranger, Abuela, and Grandma Mazur got in the cab.

"Take us back to the hotel," Stephanie instructed.

The taxi driver was looking at the fake Ricky Martin in the front seat, grinning broadly. "It's an honor, Mr. Martin."

Ranger turned to him with his sunglasses still in place, flashing him a 1000 watt smile, "Thank you for helping my assistant. I was hoping to avoid ending up in the tabloids."

The driver pulled up to the hotel and Frank pulled out of the parking lot. Stephanie got in the back with Grandma and Abuela. Ranger slipped in next to Frank after giving the cab driver a $100 bill.

"Let's go home," Ranger instructed.

The whole ride home, no one said a word. The garage door flew up and Explorer pulled in the open spot.

Ranger got out and pointed to the house where everyone was standing in the doorway waiting.

They walked into the living room, Ranger not holding back anymore, yelling at his Abuela, ",¿Cuál era ese pequeño truco en la comisaría de policías que os decía que yo era Ricky Martin¡Podríamos todos arrestado para la personificación!" **('What was that little stunt in the police station telling them I was Ricky Martin? We could all been arrested for impersonation!")**

Abuela walked over to Ranger and waved her hand. He bend down and she kissed him. "Quise saber si era todo verdad. Hay una mujer que finalmente ha hecho que colocas abajo. Oigo cómo la amas y ella puedo conseguirte hacer cualquier cosa. Lo probaste a mí esta noche, Ricardo. Has resuelto tu fósforo en una muchacha de Trenton. Soy orgulloso de ti." **("I wanted to know if it was all true. There is a woman who has finally made you settle down. I hear how you love her and she can get you to do anything. You proved it to me tonight, Ricardo. You've met your match in a girl from Trenton. I am proud of you.")**

Abuela then walked over to Stephanie. She patted her stomach and kissed her.

Ranger's Grandmother walked to the door and said to Selena and Manuel, "Quiero ahora ir. Éste es demasiado entusiasmo para una señora mayor." **('I want to go now. This is too much excitement for an old lady.)**

Ranger just stood there and started to laugh.

Stephanie was growing impatient, "What!"

"It was a test. Abuela wanted to see if I loved you enough that you could convince me to go along as Ricky Martin. I passed her test. I proved my love for you in her own crazy way."

"And you think my family is crazy," Stephanie had her hand on her hips looking at her husband.

Kissing her, "Babe."


	81. Chapter 81

**How Many Kids Do We Have?**

**Chapter 79**

Stephanie was upstairs getting dressed for her night out with Ranger in Miami. She knew he was wearing a tuxedo, but had no idea where they were going. There was a jeweler's box laying in the middle of their bed with a note in Ranger's elegant handwriting:

**For My Beautiful Babe,**

**I hope these go with your dress.**

**Love,**

**R**

Stephanie opened the box and found delicate gold chain earrings with a diamond at the end. She hadn't really brought any jewelry with her, just her engagement and wedding rings on her left hand. And, she almost always wore the birthstone necklace from her birthday. Tonight, it would just be the earrings and her rings. She had selected a pale bluish grey evening gown with a flowing skirt. The top was matching colored lace with a deep sweetheart neckline and short cap sleeves slightly off shoulder. The skirt was gathered in the front and hid her slight bump, but showed off pregnancy breasts rather extensively. Leaving not much to the imagination. Ranger would get an eye full sitting across from her. There was a knock at the door as she slipped on the grey sandals. Her hair was in loose cascading curls falling around her face.

Caden opened the door.

"Mommy, you look like the Queen of the Universe!" he stood looking at her. Then bowed at the waist. "May I walk you down?"

Giggling at her escort in Sponge Bob pajamas, "I would be honored, Caden," curtsying at him.

Stephanie held his hand as they walked down the stairs to where Ranger was waitingat the bottom for her along with everyone else. His tuxedo fit like a glove. Black with a slight shine to the lapels and bow tie over his crisp white shirt. The man looked beyond handsome, an Adonis, but he would even in a baggie.

"Babe, you're so beautiful."

When they reached the bottom step, Stephanie kissed her escort. Caden gave Ranger her hand.

"I have instructions for you, Ranger-Dad," putting on his Buddy Holly glasses and unfolding a piece of paper. "We all know Mommy is having a baby, so don't keep her out too late. If you are going to be late coming back, please call us so we don't worry. Do you have your cell-phone? Here's your wallet," handing Ranger his wallet from his pajamas' pocket.

"You little pick-pocket," chuckling at him, opening it to make sure his money and credit cards were there. "Anything else?"

"Got gas? Oh, don't worry about Grandmas and Grandpas, we'll take care of them. That's it," refolding his paper.

"Thank you, Fairy Godfather," kissing her little boy again.

Stephanie kissed each child good-night, even Ben and Danni.

"Pumpkin, you and Ranger enjoy yourselves. We'll hold down the fort. We inflated the beds to they can watch their movies in the family room and sleep down here."

"Thanks, Frank."

"Have a good night," Selena told them as they headed out to the waiting Porsche.

Ranger held the paasenger door open for Stephanie and ran to the driver's side.

"You are so beautiful, My Wife."

Stephanie gave Ranger an eyebrow, "My husband looks very yummy in his tuxedo," whispering in his ear.

'Let's go before I forget our plans and take you to the nearest hotel. I really like this dress," fingering her neckline and dipping his finger between her breasts, his eyes were molten pools of chocolate. "I'm enjoying the view."

He drove into downtown Miami and parked in an underground garage, escorting Stephanie to an elevator. They rode up the side of the building in a glass elevator alone watching the lights of the city below. Ranger was kissing Stephanie's neck as they went up. The elevator doors opened to a restaurant on the top floor. A tall, well-built man with short, slicked, dark brown hair greeted them.

"Carlos, I saw your name on the reservations tonight," shaking his hand.

"This is my beautiful wife, Stephanie, Regis. He is one of my oldest friends in Miami, Babe."

"It is a pleasure meeting you, Stephanie. I've been wanting to meet the woman who could make my party buddy settle down."

"The pleasure is mine and I can't wait to hear some of your party stories."

Ranger gave her an eyebrow.

"Let me show you to your table."

Regis led them to a table nestled in the back of the restaurant in front of one of the arched windows overlooking Miami.

"Champagne?"

"Not tonight, Regis. Stephanie and I are expecting," holding her hand across the table.

"Congratulations. You sure didn't wait long since I catered your wedding this summer."

"This will be our fourth. Julie, Caden, and Cassidy," Ranger proudly pulled out his cell phone and showed him the picture of Stephanie and the children from the living room.

"You have an adorable family. What other surprises do you have for me?"

"I live in a townhouse in the suburbs of Trenton."

"You, a suburbanite?"

"Yes, Stephanie purchased a townhouse while I was away on my government work after Julie came to Trenton. It's home."

"He left with no children and came back to three," Stephanie told Ranger's friend.

'You should meet Caden. Go get your laptop."

"Ok, I be right back."

He brought back his laptop, Ranger indicated a chair to him, sliding the computer to Stephanie, "Watch this."

Stephanie brought up the video from the park with Morelli and turned it back to him. He watched it and started laughing.

"That is our son," Ranger said with pride in his voice. "The cop is Stephanie's old boyfriend who was giving her some trouble."

"Oh my God, I've never seen anything like it."

Ranger told him about the hospital and some of Caden's other antics, particularly the adoption hearing.

"It get's even better. I was in Boston. Morelli shows up at the townhouse. Caden masterminds this scheme to capture him. They threw water balloons out a window at him, knocked him out with his swinging dump truck. They didn't have a rope so he ripped a bed sheet. Julie stunned him with a stun gun, they handcuffed him, and the baby body slammed him," Ranger showed those pictures he saved on his cell phone.

He had tears in his eyes from laughing, "What is he a miniature Einstein?"

"Regis, we don't know. He can solve a Rubik's cube in a few moves. We're not ready to find out," Stephanie explained.

"He's a pick pocket. I lost count how many times he's taken my wallet since we've been here for Thanksgiving."

His friend looked at Ranger with a shocked look on his face, "Oh, I'm hurt. I hear you've been mud wrestling and didn't call me to join you. I'll be right back, I have a surprise for you! I got side tracked here."

Regis disappeared into the back where there were private rooms.

"How could he know about the mud wrestling, Ranger?"

"I have no idea, Babe."

A few moments later, Regis came back with two very large men flanking him and another man.

"Carlos Manoso let me introduce you to Ricky Martin."

Ranger looked at Stephanie and stood up to shake his hand outstretched hand. Stephanie was muttering 'Shit" while the two men looked at each other. There was a resemblance. Ranger was darker in skin coloring and hair. The shape of the face and eyes were very similar. Ranger's hair was longer, but both had slicked back hair, Ranger's in his usual ponytail. They could possibly pass for each other.

"Ricky, this is Carlos' wife, Stephanie."

Stephanie extended her hand and he kissed it.

"A pleasure to meet you."

"Would you like to sit down a moment and hear about our crazy families," Stephanie motioned to a chair knowing they had explaining to do.

"Watch this first. This is their son," chuckling, Regis restarted the video.

"So, after they get home from the police station, that whole night was a test for Carlos to prove to his Abuela that he truly loved me," Stephanie said after she and Ranger related the whole mud wrestling incident and explained about Grandma Mazur and Abuela.

"And, your Grandmother Mazur was caught skinny dipping on your wedding night, entered a wet t-shirt contest at a place called 'Kootchies', and flashed your cabin full of people. Her date had a glass eye," Ricky Martin repeated Grandma's highlights, shaking his head. Maybe he was getting a headache

"Yes," Stephanie told him. Ranger nodded at him.

"And, you have a son who ran over your ex-boyfriend with his bike and whacked him with a dump truck. I thought I had a crazy life in Puerto Rico and sometimes with the concerts, screaming females, and flying panties. Yours is far more crazier than mine. I'll keep mine," the singer said.

Stephanie's cell phone rang. She opened and started to giggle.

"I think this is Caden," sliding her cell phone over to Ranger.

There was a close up of a fuzzy Caden nose with his black glasses. Ranger held it up for the table to see.

Ranger called the house, "Midget, what are you doing? Give Grandpa back his cell phone, you little pick pocket! Mommy and the baby are fine. Good Night. He wants to talk to you," Ranger slid it back to Stephanie.

"Caden, did you take Grandpa's phone again. Please, give it back. Good Night. I'll see you in the morning, sweetheart."

Regis was snickering at the one-side conversation, "Carlos, I never thought it possible in all the years I've known you, but you have met your match in that four-year old."

Very calmly and with all seriousness, Ranger said, "Regis, when he grows up, Caden wants to be King of the Universe. He's going to enroll in the Internet course and communicate with everyone on Caden-TV. All from the townhouse next door so he doesn't have to move away from his Mommy."

Regis looked at Ranger and Stephanie, then next to Ricky Martin, "You're right your life is easier compared to his. I'd have thrown in the towel long ago or at least be traveling on the road with the mud wrestlers."

"Well, when I heard my grandmother was a the police station yesterday, I was getting rather curious. I remember being mistaken for a Carlos Manoso at a mall sometime ago."

"Someone was impersonating me and kidnapped my daughter," Ranger became very sullen remembering that time. "My Babe helped to get her back."

Tears still came to Stephanie's eyes after all the time that had pasted since the Scrog incident, but knowing how close she came to losing him still upset her.

"I survived, Babe. It's only good things now," wiping her tears then lifting her hand to his lips he had been holding.

Before Ricky Martin left their table, they took a picture with Ranger's phone and sent it to Frank's. They thanked him for his good nature and assured him they would be leaving for Trenton on Monday and hopefully their grandmothers had wrestling out of their systems.

Stephanie whispered something to him before he left the table and glanced at her stomach, nodding at her.

"What did you tell him, Babe?"

"He could blame it on the crazy things pregnancy hormones do to a mother. She didn't want her baby's father in jail for Thanksgiving. Could you imagine the jail breakout with our band of crazies?"

"Only you, Babe."

After dinner and hearing some of the stories about her husband's wild Miami days, Ranger took Stephanie dancing to a small Cuban club. They danced to a few fast numbers but spent most of the evening dancing slowly in each other's arms. Stephanie's skirt billowing around the dance floor like a cloud.

Pulling into the garage, "Thank you for a very memorable evening and vacation," smirking, Ranger told Stephanie.

"Thank you, my Cuban Sex God or should I say, my own personal Ricky Martin look-alike."

Ranger picked Stephanie up, growling in her ear, "Don't worry, Babe, when I through with you, you'll be screaming my name , and my name only, and he'll be 'Ricky who?'"

Looking in his almost black eyes, "Hallelujah orgasm."


	82. Chapter 82

**How Many Kids Do We Have?**

**Chapter 80**

There were chuckles and laughter going around the table as Stephanie and Ranger recounted their encounter last night with Ricky Martin. Who would have thought they would be at the same restaurant?

"He couldn't't believe the stories about Grandma and Caden. He thought Ranger's life was crazier than his," Stephanie said.

Ranger had a mocked surprised look on his face, "Me with a crazy life! No!"

Stephanie gave him a 'Burg' eye roll for good measure.

As they were finishing up breakfast, Stephanie noticed how quiet Julie, Ben, and Danni became, aware their time together would soon end. Ranger was uneasy because still dealing with emotions was not something he was comfortable with, particularly when it came to a pre-teen daughter.

"Come here," Stephanie held open her arms. All three children ran into her arms. "I know this is hard. You found each other again, but let's look at the calendar."

She opened up the calendar. Caden crawled up and was sitting on the table in front of Ranger.

"We are here," pointing to the Sunday after Thanksgiving. "There are four weekends before Christmas, then you all will be together again."

They nodded at her.

"It's so hard, Steph," Julie said wiping her tears.

"And, I know those few weeks are going to fly by, but not fast enough for you. Please, promise me, you will concentrate on your school work. That is important."

"We will," they told her.

"I purchased the air line tickets this morning, so they should be arriving at your Grandparent's house within a few days. I'll buy coats, hats, and gloves so they will be waiting for you in Trenton. It will be cold there, Ben and Danni."

"Do you think there will be snow? We've never been in snow." Ben told her.

"I can't guarantee it, but we may have some."

"Stephanie," Danni said, "Julie was right. You are the best second mother she could have. You do fun things."

It was Stephanie's turn to cry, "Thank you. We have enjoyed you being here."

Ranger nodded in agreement.

"Mommy makes everything fun," Caden told them. "Ranger-Dad hasn't caught on yet."

"Hey, I can do fun, Midget."

"When Mommy tells you."

"That's because I'm the cruise director of this crazy boat." Stephanie got a laugh out of everyone for that comment, true as it was.

"You are, Babe."

Julie tried not to sound sad, "I'll go help Ben and Danni get their things together so we can leave for Grandma and Grandpa's house."

"Call me if you need any help."

Ben and Danni started towards the stairs, but ran back to Stephanie to give her one more hug.

All five children were standing in the entry of Max and Estella's entry hugging each other some time later in the morning.

"Estella, here is the receipt for the airline tickets. If you don't receive them by the end of the week, call me. I charged them this morning."

"I will, Stephanie. Julie, we are so happy we got to visit with you," kissing Julie. "You have grown so much."

"Dad and Stephanie take real good care of me. Before we leave, can we see your fish."

"Go show your brother and sister the big tank of Grandpa's."

They follow Julie into the family room.

"I don't know what you did, My Dear, I know they are sad to see Julie go, but the deep sadness or loneliness is gone from there eyes. There's a spark there that hasn't been for a long while."

Ranger said with amusement, "It's the craziness, it works wonders. We were at a monkey jungle with all these crazy apes around us."

"It didn't help when you growled at that one monkey. It set the others off," Stephanie giggled.

"Whatever it was, it helped," Estella agreed.

"I hope you don't think I'm overstepping my bounds, Estella, but I called a local hospital. They do have a children's loss program. I explained how Max is having some health issues and if you are willing, a counselor could speak with the children here and you, too."

"I'll do anything. This is the happiest I've seen them in so many months."

"One thing I did learn through this process with Julie, grief is an emotion, but if you don't deal with it. It will find ways to get out, just like Ben and Danni waking up in the nights."

"And causing health problems I take it."

"Yes. Here is the name of the counselor I spoke with," handing her a piece of paper.

"I will call her tomorrow. I can see some light here. Thank you, both of you for caring and providing Julie with a home I know she loves."

"Estella, our doors are always open and Julie is just a telephone call away. Maybe once our baby is born, we'll be able to come to Miami more. Ben and Danni can visit Trenton during the summer," Ranger explained. "Julie needs them as much as they need her."

"Thank you, Carlos."

The children said their good-byes and would see them in a few weeks.

Ranger was driving back to his house passing a park and heard, "Mommy."

"Let me guess, you're hungry?"

"Yeah. How did you know?"

"A wild guess," Ranger shaking his head.

"There's a man selling Snow Cones. That will fill me up until later."

So, the five on them sat in the small park eating Snow Cones.

"Let me see your tongue, Ranger-Dad?" Caden asked sticking out his purple one today. "Looks blue, but still alien."

He started to chuckle. It occurred to Ranger since the moment he met Stephanie in that diner a few years ago, he had become part of her crazy world. The blown-up cars and funeral home, wacky skips, men dressed as bunny rabbits, crazy Grandmother, and anything else out of his ordinary, he wouldn't have expected anything else. He didn't like it when she was hurt, but usually there was something crazy that led up to it. It was her zany, crazy life that led him to this life he chose. That he wanted all because he loved a crazy blued-eyed brunette with wild curls.

"This is insane. We're sitting here looking at each other's tongues to see who has the darkest"

Pressing her cold lips to his ear, "So? I was thinking more how you could use that tongue."

"Babe."


	83. Chapter 83

_**How Many Kids Do We Have?**_

_**Chapter 81**_

"We don't have a thirty foot ceiling to have a Christmas tree that big," Ranger was looking down at the little boy standing beside the large tree.

"Cut a whole in the ceiling so it fits."

Stephanie knew she had to step in and be the mediator. "Caden, if we do something like that Cassidy could fall through the hole. You don't want your sister to get hurt do you?"

"No, Mommy."

"How about a compromise? Look at this very pretty tree," Stephanie was pointing to an eight foot pre-lit Blue Spruce with draping branches. "And, we get a smaller tree for the family room."

Caden thought about it, "Two Christmas trees. Ok. Santa can leave presents under both." There was a twinkle in his blue eyes.

Ranger let out a sigh, at least they weren't arguing anymore about the 30 foot tree.

Julie and Cassidy were standing next to a five foot tree with old-fashioned big colored bulbs, "How about this one?"

Stephanie's little boy walked all around it. Going between the display trees to see it from all angles. Picking up the branches and looking closely at the lights.

"Now, he's a tree expert," Ranger gave his wife that eyebrow thing. When it involved their son, Ranger did it a lot. Someday, his eyebrow was just going to stay in that position.

"I like it. It has Umph. 'Look at me' the tree would say," Caden told them.

They picked out boxes of ornaments. Each one picked out a special ornament. Caden got a dinosaur, Julie a snowman, Cassidy a blue puppy, Stephanie an angel, and after some convincing, Ranger chose, what else, a miniature nutcracker in a black and white uniform. Stephanie also picked out a glass heart for 'Our 1st Christmas'. Ranger was pushing the flat cart with the trees, ornament boxes, snowflake lights for the front tree outside, and garlands for along the doors. Caden and Cassidy had crawled up and where sitting on the front.

"Mush, driver," he yelled to Ranger as they headed for the check-out.

The cashier rang everything up, Ranger found he didn't have his wallet. Caden handed the woman his credit card and gave Ranger back his wallet.

"He doesn't pay attention sometimes," giving her a big sweet smile.

The cashier patted his little cheek, "Aren't you cute," and giving Ranger the receipt.

"Mush! To the SUV," Caden said going through the home store exit, holding up a rolled up store flyer like a baton.

"Go," Cassidy told Ranger.

He was shaking his head loading everything into the Mercedes,

"Midget, we couldn't just quietly go shopping could we?"

"No. It wouldn't be any fun. Mommy, I'm hungry."

"It wouldn't be a normal day if you weren't."

"How about a hot pretzel?" Stephanie asked seeing a vendor selling them.

"Yeah, with the sugar on it."

While Ranger was loading the SUV, Stephanie walked over to the man, coming back with five pretzels and bottles of water. By the time they made it home, Cassidy and Caden had smiling, sticky faces.

"That was good."

"Don't touch anything. Just go wash your hands and face," Stephanie instructed the two younger children as she opened the door from garage into the townhouse. Everyone carried in the decorations. Julie helped Ranger carry the tree boxes into the house.

"Babe, where is the tree going?"

"I thought about in front of the French doors, but I don't want to block them. Let's put it in this corner. When we come in the front door, we can see it through the railing."

The tree was unboxed and set in the stand. Julie plugged it in and the tree was lit from top to bottom. They drank hot chocolate and warm cider while they decorated the tree and listened to Christmas music. A fire in the corner fireplace. Ranger stood back after he and Stephanie hung their '1st Christmas' ornament.

"This is the first Christmas tree I've decorated in a long time. It was always something a family should do together."

His family.

Once the children were in bed, Ranger had pillows on the floor in front of the fire. The only lights were from the tree, some candles, and a light-up snowman Stephanie had on the hutch by the dining room table that cast snowflake designs on the wall.

"Come here," Ranger whispered as Stephanie came down from her shower wearing a silky pale aqua gown clinging to her slight baby bump. Stephanie sat down with Ranger's arms around her, resting his chin on her shoulder.

"It looks perfect in here."

"I still have more to decorate. Julie wants to hang the snowflakes outside tomorrow after school."

"I'll help her, but no ladders for you."

"I wouldn't think of it, Mr. Manoso. I would never hear the end of it."

"Good. When is your doctor's appointment?"

"Friday morning. Caden wants to go again to hear the baby's heart beat," Stephanie looked at him.

Ranger nodded, "He only wants to be sure you're Ok. The only fear he has is something happening to you."

"I try and reassure him all the time, but that fear runs deep."

"It will be fine. We'll work through it. Hey in there," caressing Stephanie's bump, "what do you think of our Christmas tree?"

Stephanie giggled, "I think you'll have to wait until next Christmas."

"Can't wait, Babe. I'm looking forward to holding our baby in a few months."

Kissing Ranger's lips, "Remember that at 2 O'clock in the morning when the baby's up."

"Even at 2 in the morning. Diapers may be something else."

"Mr. Manoso, we'll make sure they cover that thoroughly in our baby classes. I want you to be a hands on father," giggling at the eyebrow Ranger was giving her. "Diapers are part of a baby."

"Babe!" kissing her back thoroughly, maybe he could kiss the diaper thing right out of her mind.


	84. Chapter 84

**How Many Kids Do We Have?**

**Chapter 82**

"Blup, blup, blup, blup," filled the exam room.

"Stephanie, the baby's heartbeat is good and strong. Your Alpha-fetoprotein test came back fine. I'd say your pregnancy is progressing very smoothly," Alicia told Stephanie, Ranger, and Caden.

"I'm glad, but it seems like I've been pregnant for so long."

"Once you are in your last trimester, the time will fly and you'll be amazed how much the baby is growing."

Stephanie was laughing, "That's a polite way to say I'll get fat."

"Babe, you'll be beautiful. That's our child that's growing," Ranger was running a finger over her exposed baby bump while Stephanie was laying on the exam table, looking at her with soft chocolate eyes.

"Just wait until I can't see my feet and you'll have to make sure I have the same shoes or I don't have hairy legs. I'm not going into the delivery room with stubble."

"Babe."

Caden piped up, "When do we get to see this baby?"

"When your Mommy comes back in four weeks, I'll perform an ultrasound, then you'll be able to see your brother or sister on the screen."

"I want a sister, definitely."

"Caden, you don't want a little brother?" Stephanie asked him.

"No, I want to be the only boy so me and Grandpa go fishing."

"But, you can fish with Grandpa if you have a baby brother or sister."

"I know, but I like being the only boy, and you can't fish if you got to hold the baby."

"Makes sense, Babe."

Stephanie just gave him a 'Burg' eye roll.

"Now where?" Ranger asked leaving the doctor's office after Stephanie made her next appointment in four weeks, right after Christmas before leaving for Williamsburg.

"I need to stop at the grocery store, Ranger," Stephanie was smiling to herself.

Tonight was the Christmas sing-along for the charity CD in the park. Ranger invited his parents to come. Selena had called and asked if Bob and his wife could come. Then, two of his four sisters, Maria and Rosa, their husbands and children. Diego was taking the night off from his restaurant and coming also. He wasn't married. Carlotta was a nurse and had to work.. Cecilia, the difficult sister, wasn't mentioned. So the snowball had started rolling. Ranger's family was going to be close, so naturally, they had to invite them all back to the townhouse. Now, the weatherman was calling for the first significant snowfall since last winter. If the roads became bad, they may be having the biggest Manoso sleepover. But, Stephanie had prepared. Ranger didn't know it, he could squirm a little.

"Babe, what is the grocery store giving away?"

Ranger was looking at the full parking lot and all the people going into and out of the grocery store.

"BMTP," Caden said for the backseat.

"What?"

"BMTP. Bread, milk, and toilet paper."

Ranger looked at Stephanie, "Huh?"

"The first snowstorm of the season is going to start tonight. Haven't you heard the weather, so everyone is out buying bread, milk, and toilet paper."

He realized what Stephanie was saying. His parents were coming tonight so they may not be able to drive home until tomorrow. "So my parents may be staying overnight."

"Yes, but Bob and Elise, your sisters and their families, and Diego are also coming. It may be the world's biggest Manoso slumber party."

He just stared at her from the driver's seat. "Babe, I'll call and cancel," pulling out his cell phone.

"Ranger, snow isn't going to stop them. Your family is curious about us. They want to see where you live. Your mother has painted this picture of our comfortable townhouse, so they want to see it. The Cubans are invading snow or no snow."

"Babe, our townhouse is comfortable. It's home. Where are we going to put them all if we have too?"

Stephanie just looked at him.

"I'm in trouble aren't I?"

"It took you long enough," Caden clarified.

Opening the SUV door, "Let's go to the grocery store."

Ranger was pushing the grocery cart. People were rushing about with mostly bread, milk, and toilet paper in their buggies. A little old lady cut him off.

"Watch it, Sonny," zipping past him heading to the cashier.

Caden was pointing down an aisle, "Milk's that way."

Ranger was looking at all the people and watching so no one bumped into Stephanie. "My wife's pregnant," Ranger growled at a couple of teenagers pushing a cart that got a little to close to her.

He went to grab a gallon of milk and an old gentleman took it from him. He gave him an eyebrow, but the man was shuffling down the aisle.

"Get two, Ranger," Stephanie told him as she placed two 18-packs of eggs in the cart with more margarine.

"Hey, there's the package," they heard Grandma Mazur say. She was walking behind a cart with another older woman.

"Grandma, what are you doing here?"

Pointing to the bluish-grey haired woman, "Ruthie needed some staples." Edna whacked a man flying by with thick glasses on his face. "Saul, that's my baby granddaughter. She's having a baby. Can't you see with those thick monsters on?"

He looked over them as he went by, "Edna, is that you?"

"Babe, this is crazy. Let's get out of here."

"Just let me get bread and some more cereal. Stay here," disappearing around a corner and coming back with two loaves of bread and two boxes of Rice Krispies.

"I'm following you out," Grandma announced.

They made it through the check-out with no more incidents because Ranger was giving everyone menacing looks. The poor cashier missed scanning the eggs and Stephanie handed them back to be scanned.

"Grandma, do you need a ride?"

"Sure. It's better than calling for your father. They got a fancy SUV thing, Ruthie."

Ranger put Cassidy's car seat in the back with the groceries and helped Grandma and Ruthie in the backseat.

"Look, we're up so we can see everything. Ruthie, I forgot to introduce you to Ranger. He's that tough bounty hunter who's married to Stephanie."

"Hello," Ranger said to Edna's friend.

"We've heard all about you down at the 'Cut n Curl'."

"Since he got back this summer, my Baby Granddaughter has had a smile on her face every time I've seen her. It's the Cuban package. They got married," Grandma snapped her bony fingers, "just like that, she was pregnant."

A blushing Stephanie was looking at Ranger, he gave her a quick eyebrow and went back to watching the traffic in the parking lot.

"Mommy and Ranger-Dad kiss a lot. Smootchie, smootchie," Caden was making kissing sounds from the back seat. "I hear them sometimes when I get a drink, Grandma, at night."

Stephanie gave Ranger a wide-eyed stare and he was chuckling.

"Mommy says 'Carlos' and Ranger-Dad goes 'Babe, tell me what you want', and there's more kissing," Caden said in his Stephanie and Ranger voices.

"Midget, when are you out of bed?"

Stephanie was choking, not sure if she should say something.

"I need a drink. I hear you in the hall when I go into the bathroom because the night light is on."

"I knew it! You get it a lot! And, it's not just all those bubble baths you take. A need to find me a Cuban hottie so I can get me some."

"Grandma, should we drop you off at home?" Stephanie wanting this conversation to end quickly.

"Let me off at Ruthie's place three doors up from your parents."

"OK."

Ranger helped the two women out and gave them their groceries.

"See you later, Stephanie," Grandma told her as she closed the back door heading to Ruthie's while Stephanie went to retrieve Cassidy at her parent's.

"Babe, maybe we should think about sound proofing," glancing in the back where Caden was happily playing with his T-Rex as Ranger turned the Mercedes in the direction of the townhouse once Cassidy was buckled in her car seat.

"I'm sure not giving up my Ranger induced orgasms," she whispered to her husband.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I don't know if the bread, milk, and toilet paper thing is just a Pittsburgh thing when there is a snow storm, but that's what we do.


	85. Chapter 85

**How Many Kids Do We Have?**

**Chapter 83**

Ranger with Cassidy in his arms and Caden were watching all the activity behind the stage as Stephanie was talking with Sally and the other band members. 'What' was the final band of the evening before all the bands performing came back to sing to one final song together.

Mick Devlin asked Stephanie something and she disappeared for a few moments, coming back and saying something to the DJ. While Stephanie scanned the audience, in the front she saw her parents, Grandma, The Merry Men, Gayle with Emmie, Lula, Connie, and all of the Manosos with the Wilsons. Mary Lou, Lenny, and their boys were coming through the crowd to join them up front. Julie was with her grandparents talking with Sam, his father, and his girlfriend.

"Ranger, are you and the children staying back here? We'll be going on soon."

"We're going down front. Are you Ok?"

"Yeah. A little nervous since a majority of the Manoso clan is here."

"Babe, my family loves you. They can't understand why you're with me."

She touched his face with one of her warm hands, "Because I love you."

Ranger kissed her, "I love you. Go knock their socks off so we can go home to our slumber party," giving Stephanie an eyebrow. "The snow's starting to come down."

"Watch it! I'll sit down and talk with your sisters. I'm sure they have a few dozen stories they would just love to share about Baby Brother Carlos."

"Babe!" he said through clenched teeth.

Stephanie tucked a blanket around Cassidy and kissed his cheek before Caden pulled him out the door to go outside.

"Come on, Ranger-Dad, I don't want to miss Mommy singing."

Stephanie was standing off-stage waiting for Mick Devlin to introduce 'What', but first he had an announcement and she wanted to see her friend's reaction.

"Trenton, before I bring out our final band. Our charity CD is almost all sold out. It's only been available for two weeks. I think our increased sales are in part due to this band and a certain song. It's like the anthem of Trenton."

"Eyes, Eyes," the crowd started to chant.

"If you agree to buy more CD's because we are pressing another 25,000 copies since we have about another three weeks until Christmas, I'm sure a certain band can be encouraged to sing it. These make great stocking stuffers. But, right now I have a check I want to present. I need Gayle Ludlow of 'The Children's and Youth Services' to come up. Come on, Gayle."

Stephanie watched as Lester walked her over to the steps to come up on stage.

"On behalf of K-107 and our Charity CD, here's a check for $75,000. Once all the final numbers are tallied, I'll be delivering another."

Gayle's hand was shaking as she took the check, "Thank you. It will be put to good use for our waiting children," between her tears. She hugged Mick Devlin and came off stage to Stephanie.

"Thank you for all your hard work. This will last the department a couple of years."

"You're welcome. I have Cassidy and Caden. This was easy. I better go take my place," hugging her back.

Stephanie took her place behind a microphone between Sally and Stevie as they stood on the stage in darkness.

"Their first song is for a certain father out there. Let's hear it for Sally Sweet and 'What."

The crowd exploded in applause. Sally and the band were humming to the music of 'What Child is This'. The lights came up slowly leaving the stage in a dim light. The band sang the verses and Stephanie sang the chorus. They finished by the song humming and the stage went dark.

"Ricardo, this is a concert. Not a little sing-a-long," Manuel said to his son.

Ranger glanced at Frank. He was wiping his eyes, "That's my favorite Christmas carol."

Grandma opened her purse and pulled out glow sticks, "The Anthem is coming. Wave these," passing them to Stephanie's entourage.

Ranger got smacked twice by Cassidy's glowing green stick. Even his parents' had theirs.

Spruce tapped his drumsticks and the chants of "Eyes, Eyes" stopped. Ranger recognized the first few notes of 'In My Eyes'. The park was decibels above the sound meter, they could probably be heard in Philadelphia.

Selena leaned over to her son, "Is this song popular, Ricardo?" waving her glow stick.

Manuel noticed how Ricardo's eyes never left the stage as he watched his wife. Stephanie looked very comfortable up there. Julie, Caden, and their friends were up against the stage waving their hands with their colored sticks.

"Shake it, White Girl," Lula yelled as she bumping hip to hip with Tank.

Big, fluffy white snowflakes were falling and some were resting on Stephanie's wild curls as she was singing the final chorus directly at Ranger. The crowd was louder in the cheers and applause than before.

Sally yelled in the microphone wearing a Santa hat now like the rest of the band, "Hey, Trenton, have you been good this year?"

"Yes," the crowd responded.

"Do you know who's coming in a couple of weeks?"

"Santa Claus!"

Caden had Emmie's hand and was running up the steps before 'What' started singing 'Santa Claus is coming to Town'. Julie was making her way up with Sam. Cassidy started squirming in Ranger's arms, "Mum."

"Ranger, you better let her go with them," Frank told him taking Cassidy from him and putting her on the steps so she could run to Stephanie.

"What are they doing up there?"

"Caden has to be in the middle of everything."

The music got low, "Caden, have you been a good boy?"

"Yes, Mommy," in the microphone Stephanie held up to him.

"Have you been good, Emmie?"

Hiding somewhat behind Caden, "Yes."

"Jules, what about you. Have you been good?"

"Yes, Steph."

"What about you, Sam? Have you been good?"

He was stunned that she would ask him, but Julie tugged on his hand, "Y-yes."

Ranger saw that and was having a talk with his daughter, later.

"Cassie Girl, have you been good?"

Cassidy leaned into the microphone, "No."

"No! Is Santa Claus coming to visit you?"

She pursed her lips, "No," giggling into Stephanie's shoulder.

Very seductively, "Carlos, have you been good?"

Selena and Manuel were laughing as Ranger nodded at Stephanie.

"I know you have," Blowing him a kiss.

"Damn right, he has," Grandma screamed in a microphone she pulled from her purse. "He put that bun in your oven."

That comment got whistles and hoots from the crowd. Ranger was shaking his head laughing at Grandma. The music came back up as the band finished their last solo song. Walking on the stage, the other performing bands took places across the stage. Ranger started towards the stage to get the children, but Stephanie shook her head, so he stopped.

They all sang 'We Wish You A Merry Christmas'.

"Thank you, Trenton," Mick said to end the Charity concert waving at the audience.

He came over and shook Stephanie's hand and the band members were hugging each other. Stephanie was making her way over to Ranger, who was standing on the stage waiting for her. He took Cassidy in his arms.

"Let's go, Babe," kissing her. "You have to be in the middle of everything don't you, Midget,' shaking snow off his hair.

Lester picked up Emmie as she came over to the edge of the stage.

"Did you see us, Grandpa?" Frank grabbed Caden off the steps.

"You bet. Thanks, Pumpkin, for my song."

"I knew it was your favorite, Daddy."

Ranger went into security mode, "Tank, lead the way. Bobby, get on the other side of Stephanie. I don't want anyone pushing her."

"Ranger, aren't you going to extremes here?" Stephanie asked.

"No. I'm head of the security for my rock-star wife," moving through the exiting people.

Stephanie heard a voice and looked around. A young girl was making her way to her, followed by her father.

"Wait. Would you sign this for my mother?"

"Ranger, stop."

The little girl handed Stephanie a copy of the charity CD, "She's working. Your song was my Mom's wedding song."

The thin man with a moustache and beard nodded.

"What's her name?"

"Carol," the girl said shivering in the snow coming down.

Stephanie signed it and handed it back. She unzipped her jacket and took off her scarf, wrapping it around her neck, "I don't want you to get sick for Christmas."

"Thank you," giving Stephanie a hug.

"Thank you," her father repeated before disappearing in the crowd.

"Babe, you're amazing," taking her hand as they continued towards the parking lot.

"Stephanie, thank you so much from all the children," Gayle was hugging her before she, Lester, and Emmie headed to his Black Rangeman SUV. "I can't believe Caden took her on stage."

"This was easy like I said. Only a couple of hours of work. Be careful going home."

"Bye, Bombshell," Lester told her. "Night, Ranger."

Ranger's mother kissed Stephanie, "You were wonderful. This was a fun night even with the snow."

The rest of his family was hugging and kissing her, thanking her for an enjoyable evening.

"Poppa, you know you can't make it home right now."

"Your mother and sisters weren't going to let any snow stop them," Manuel chuckled.

Bob told her, "Stephanie, that is a wonderful thing your Charity CD provides for needy people."

'I have a special interest here," brushing snow off Cassidy and Caden.

"Where are you parked, Poppa?"

"In that side lot over there."

"There's a bank down the road on the right, we'll wait for you there to catch up."

"Ok, Son."

"When we get to the townhouse, Manuel, any extra cars that can't fit in our driveway, park in Mrs. Peterson's next door so they don't get blocked in by the snow plow."

"All right, My Dear. Are you sure about this?"

"Yes. We stocked up and I think I can handle the Cuban Invasion."

"You're a brave woman," calling over his shoulder as he steered his family towards their vehicles.

There was about 5 inches of snow and it was still falling.

"Jules, will you sweep off Mrs. Peterson's sidewalk when we get home. I don't want her to fall."

"Sure, Steph."

"What were you doing on the stage, Midget?" Ranger asked.

"Singing our song."

He just shook his head as he hit the button for the garage. A fifteen minute drive took almost 40 minutes with the snowy roads. The snowflakes hanging from the front tree and garland around the front door where glistening in the falling snow and the dark evening.

"Take your boots off in the hallway and I'll hang your wet coats in the laundry room," Stephanie told Caden as they came in from the garage.

Stephanie was amazed, it seemed like a never ending line of Manosos and friends filing into the townhouse. Counting everyone, there were nineteen pairs of boots sitting on a carpet in the hallway. Ranger and his father were hanging up the coats in the laundry room.

"Is this the lab?" Manuel asked at the colored water in plastic cups and microscope on the counter.

"Yes. I'm afraid sometimes as to what he's plotting."

Bob was reading the sign on the laundry room door, "He is something."

"What I don't know," Ranger smirked.

Stephanie had turned on the Christmas tree and the garlands around the French doors in the dining room and Ranger's office. Julie and Caden made paper snowflakes, which she hung from a pine garland above the breakfast bar. There were pine wreaths hanging on the doors and on the fireplace wall.

"Stephanie, your house is beautiful," Selena said as she looked around their living area. "Ricardo is so blessed to have you."

Maria was looking around, "This is too nice for our Baby Brother, Momma."

"Hey, I like it here, Maria."

"Your wife takes too good of care of you, Son, and you know it."

"Poppa, you didn't raise a dummy," Ranger put his arms around Stephanie pulling her back to him so his hands were protectively holding her stomach.

"Come here," Manuel indicated to Diego, Bob, Tom, who was Rosa's husband, and Roberto, Maria's husband, "look at this office."

"Stephanie, your townhouse is more beautiful than Selena has told me," Elise was standing in the middle of the living room.

"Thank you, Elise. There is warm cider on the breakfast bar and I'll put some hot chocolate on to warm us up."

"I'll start a fire, Babe."

Julie, Caden, and Cassidy were upstairs showing their cousins the bedrooms.

"There is a powder room in the hallway, one off the family room down the steps, and two bathrooms upstairs."

"Go ahead, Sisters, I know you want to check everything out," Ranger told Maria and Rosa.

They headed for the stairs.

"Stephanie, what can we do to help you," Selena came into the kitchen with Elise.

"Ranger, please let your father and guys know where the beer is. If you want to take the salad and dressings out of the refrigerator, I'll take the rigatoni out of the oven."

Stephanie heated olive oil dipping sauce in the microwave as Elise put the fresh Italian bread in a bread basket on the table.

"Time to eat," Stephanie yelled.

"Mommy, I was getting hungry," Caden said as he dipped bread in the sauce.

"After we clean up, Stephanie, I'll have Manuel bring in a box. I brought you of some things from Ricardo's childhood."

"Momma, what box?"


	86. Chapter 86

**How Many Kids Do We Have?**

**Chapter 84**

"Momma, what box?"

"Special mementos and things I saved for you since you were a baby, Ricardo. You are my youngest child."

Ranger stared at his mother, hands on his hips, "I was never a baby."

Teasing, "Momma, he's afraid you'll embarrass him. Mr. Toughie."

"Baby Carlos, Baby Carlos," Rosa was singing.

"This is going to be a long snowstorm," Ranger muttered, sinking down in the overstuffed chair in the living room, his cheek resting in his hand.

Stephanie put her arms around his neck from behind, "Ranger, it would be so special for me to know what you were like as a little boy," Stephanie had a little whinetone in her voice. "this baby is half you and half me."

He looked at her sideways, his features instantly softening, "Babe."

"I love all of you. Good, bad, and cute, little boy," tickling his ear with her tongue.

"Fine. Momma can show you the box."

Selena and her daughters were smirking. Stephanie could get Ricardo to rob a bank for her if she wanted. Not that he needed any money.

The house phone was ringing.

"Hi, Grandma. Here," Caden handed Stephanie the telephone. "Smootchie, smootchie," he said before running off.

"Hi, Mom."

"Stephanie, this is your mother," Ellen told her on the other end.

"We had seventeen messages on our answering machine. Are you and Ranger into kinky stuff?"

"What! No, we're not into kinky sex!"

Ranger raised an eyebrow.

"Stephanie, why are people talking about your sex life? Do you belong to Mother's sex club? You aren't swingers are you like I've heard about on Jerry Springer?"

"No, we aren't swingers. Caden was getting a drink and heard Ranger and I when he was in the hallway. He told Grandma and Ruthie today. So, there's your answer."

"I knew Mother was involved somehow. What should I tell people?"

"Whatever you want! These are the same people who told you Cookie Monster was the father of our baby. Shock them! Tell these kooks, you'll draw them pictures of our favorite positions. End of story."

Ranger was now chuckling at the conversation and the horrid looks on this mother and sisters' faces.

"I can't say that. They'd want diagrams."

"What does it matter. I'm married and pregnant. It's your greatest wish."

"Yes, you are."

Stephanie could hear her father yelling, "You crazy old bat. I'm going to leave you in a snowdrift."

"Mom, what has Grandma done now?"

"Your father was sleeping in his chair. Your grandmother took two of those glow sticks and put them up his nose so he looked like a walrus. He just woke up. Hold on, there's the doorbell."

"Who would be at the door in the middle of a snowstorm?"

"It's Eddie and a policeman."

"What is Eddie doing there? I'm putting this on speaker."

"Eddie, what's wrong?" Stephanie asked.

"Oh my God," Frank was yelling again in the background. "She needs to be in a home for the criminally insane! Ellen, your mother is not right."

"Frank, it's so big!"

"What's going on? I'm still here!" Stephanie was now yelling at the phone.

"Stephanie," Eddie was laughing over the speakers trying to talk. "I don't know how to tell you this. Edna and her friend built a snowman and gave it a pink glow stick penis."

"Oh my God."

Ranger was laughing full out now. All the adults were in the living room listening to the conversation.

"In your parent's front yard. Also, there is a snowwoman. She was glowing green breasts and nipples. In her friend, Ruthie's yard, there's a snow couple, um, um," Eddie was trying to find the proper words, "having relations. It has a blue dick."

"He's wearing a condom!" Grandma said loudly.

Stephanie had been sitting in Ranger's lap and got up when her cell phone beeped on the breakfast bar. Opening it was a picture of the glowing anatomically correct snow people in her parent's yard. She was gasping from laughing trying to catch her breath, tears running down her face. Stephanie handed it to her husband. Laughing more, Ranger passed it to Selena, and it went around the room.

'Frank, go take pictures," hearing her mother's voice. "Stephanie, people are stopping and taking pictures. Some are posing with the snowmen. Hey, a news truck just pulled up."

"Mom, I don't know what to say."

"Your Grandmother is arguing with Eddie and the other cop. They were going to pull out the snowman's thingy, but Mother is claiming freedom of speech. They're filming. I hope our Christmas lights look nice on TV."

"Mom,, please tell Eddie to call me," turning off the house phone.

"Stephanie, it is so boring in Newark compared to Trenton. I like it when we're around your family," Manuel said laughing at her cell phone pictures and handing it back to her. "I'm glad you're part of ours."

"I'm glad I know you, too," Bob added.

The cell phone beeped again. Stephanie was afraid to open it. She couldn't believe the second photograph. It was of the snowman with the blue glow stick penis standing behind a snowwoman. They were in a doggie style position.

"Oh no," showing Ranger.

He picked up the remote and switched on the TV. Hunter Parkington, the news anchor for KBTN was reporting, "Due to blowing and drifting snow, all major interstates and roadways coming in and out of Trenton have been closed. Let's go to our weatherman, Sonny O'Day."

"Well, Hunter, right now in some areas, there is over eight inches of snow. Because of the high and low pressure areas meeting over Trenton, this snow storm isn't going anywhere soon. I'm predicting close to two feet of snow by the time the storm moves out tomorrow evening. So, people just bunker down somewhere warm. I'll have a full forecast later. Back to you, Parker."

"I suspect our maternity wards are going to be real busy in nine months. Our news truck is out filming the snow around Trenton. Let's go to Susan Price and see what she has found."

"Thanks, Parker," a woman in a blue parka was reporting. "If you have small children, you may want them to leave the room for this next story. We came upon some homes in our Chambersburg section. The residents have gotten very creative in their snowman making. One of Trenton's favorite officers was on the scene. Officer Gazzara, what can you tell us."

"Susan, I came to check out these snow sculptures. We had some complaints. I was in the process of removing the offending appendages when the creators raised some objections."

"We're artists," Grandma came on the screen with Ruthie wearing red berets and scarves and drawn on curly French moustaches. "It's an expression of our creative selves."

"You're crazy!" Frank Plum was yelling out the front door off camera. "She's an escaped mental patient. Take her away."

"Freedom of speech," Ruthie yelled at the camera.

Pictures of the snow sculptures came on the screen. You could also see the front of the Plum's house.

"Officer Gazzara, what is the next step here?" Susan Price asked.

"I can not infringe upon any person's 'Freedom of Speech'. The Police Chief is consulting with the DA as to how to proceed."

"Parker, we'll keep following this story of the politically and anatomically correct snow people. Back to you."

"Thank you, Susan."

The phone rang. Stephanie hit the speaker button.

"Hi, Mom."

"Stephanie, this is your mother. Didn't our Christmas decorations look nice on the news."

Stephanie made a motion like she was drinking, "Yes, Mom. How's Daddy?"

"Calmer. He had a drink or two. I think he finished the vodka."

"Where's Grandma?"

"She had about two hundred glow sticks, so her and Ruthie are out. I hope she doesn't get lost."

"Call me if you need anything. Bye, Mom."

"Bye, Dear."

Stephanie's cell phone beeped again. Opening it, there was a another snowman. This one was laying in the snow like he was watching the sky or sleeping. It had an orange glow stick penis sticking straight up.

"Grandma struck again," passing it around again as everyone snickered.

Stephanie dial a number. "Eddie. If you see Grandma will you, please, take her home. Her and Ruthie have about 200 glow sticks on them. Ok, call me," clicking off the phone.

"Babe, your Grandma is beyond crazy."

"I don't think there is enough alcohol in the world to sustain my parents. I hope Grandma doesn't get hurt."

"With all those glow sticks, they'll be able to find her in the snow. Poppa, looks like you're spending the night."

"Ricardo, we couldn't leave if we wanted to. I have to see what else Edna comes up with."

Stephanie got up, 'Ranger, can you help me, please."

He followed her to the hall closet and took out some Target bags.

"What's all this?"

"Supplies."

Stephanie opened them. She placed toothbrushes, deodorants, bath gels, pajama sets in adult and children's sizes, and even slipper socks on the dining room table. Out of Ranger's bags were extra pillows.

"I guessed at sizes. We have Julie's double bed. Ranger and I can sleep on the sofa bed down here and someone can have ours."

"No, Stephanie," Selena said. "You're pregnant. You need your sleep. Manuel and I will sleep down here. If anyone is up early, I will take care of them. Let, Bob and Elise have Julie's room."

"Ok. I won't argue with my mother-in-law. Diego, there is an extra bed in Caden's room. The sofa in the family room folds out, we have two inflatable beds, and sleeping bags."

"Maria, Tom, Roberto, the boys, and I can take the family room," Rosa rationalized. "The girls could take sleeping bags and bunk with Julie and Cassidy."

"That will work."

"I'm going to get Caden and Cassidy in the tub. Ranger, will you go into the storage room. There are two large blue bags on the shelf. Since each weighs about 30 pounds, would you bring them in. Those are the two older featherbeds. Your parents can put one on the sofa in here and if one is needed downstairs."

"Stephanie, where are your extra sheets and blankets," Maria asked.

"I have blankets, sheets, and pillows in the closet downstairs. More are in the laundry room in a green bin and some in the hall closet across from Ranger's office."

"Since we've had to much excitement tonight, I'll get your baby box in the morning, Ricardo."

"Thanks, Momma. I can't wait," Ranger said dryly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

what shouldbe in ranger's baby box?


	87. Chapter 87

**How Many Kids Do WE Have?**

**Chapter 85**

**The Baby Box**

Ranger was coming up the stairs to go to bed after setting the alarms. Any burglar would trip over any one of his family in any direction. Stephanie had come up earlier to get a shower. He knew she was tired. Because of her, everything was going smoothly, despite the chaos of the snow and Grandma's sculptures around the 'Burg'. He shook his head, they found one in front of the police station. The snowman was flipping off the police with a orange glowing finger. Where were the police when she was being creative?

Something caught his eye in the dim hallway. Walking over, it was Caden asleep on the floor outside his bedroom door. He had made a bed with his comforter, pillow, and blue down blanket.

"Hey, Midget," rubbing him gently not to scare him. "What are you doing out here?"

Caden took a moment to focus, "He snores. Honk! Honk!" opening the door so Ranger heard the awful racket.

"Diego is loud."

"Yeah. You got a big family, not like when it was just me, Mommy, Cassidy, and Julie."

"Do you like it better like that?"

Ranger knew Caden was always honest. How would he react if Caden did like it better when Ranger was gone on his last mission and not here?

"Before you came back?"

"Yeah."

"I didn't know you, but you got better. Julie said you could be a donkey rain tent, but Mommy said it was your job."

"A donkey rain tent? What's that?"

"A donkey rain tent," Caden said back. "You know."

'Donkey rain tent. Let me think. I could figure this out without Stephanie', he thought. 'A donkey is a farm animal. An ass. Ass rain tent.'

A light went off, "I'm anal retentive!"

"That's the word. Anal retentive. Is that good?"

"No, that's bad, but I figured out what you were talking about, so that's good. I have gotten better."

"I didn't like it when Mommy cried if she went in your office."

"She cried?"

"Her heart wasn't working."

"Was Mommy sick?" No one told Ranger Stephanie was ill while he was gone.

"Your heart can't work right if it's not all there."

Ranger wasn't here, so a piece of Stephanie's heart was missing Caden was saying in his own way of understanding.

"When I was away from Mommy, my heart didn't work right either. I missed her."

"Are we going sled riding, Ranger-Dad?"

"We don't have sleds, but if we did, then yes."

The little boy gave him that look, "You ain't paying attention. Mommy knew it was going to snow, so she bought some. They're in the garage."

"I haven't done that in a long time. If we have sleds, then we can go, but where do we sled ride?"

"Mommy said she used the hill in the park when she was little. She can't go sled riding because of the baby," Caden let out a yawn.

"No, she can't. I'm glad we talked, I find out things from you."

"Any time, Ranger-Dad."

Ranger got up from sitting on the floor next to Caden, picking up him and his blue blanket, heading in their bedroom. He put his son down on the bed. When Ranger slid into bed, he scampered over to Ranger's other side falling instantly asleep. Stephanie automatically snuggled into his other. It was one of those special family moments.

Stephanie slowly opened her eyes as she heard an intake of breath, "We got snow."

Picking up her head and looking over her husband's fine specimen of a chest, she saw Caden at their bedroom window, then at Ranger.

"Diego's snoring was keeping him up. I found him laying in the hallway."

"Mommy, guess what?" jumping on the bed excitedly and plopping down on Ranger's chest.

"What?'

"We got lots of snow. We're going sled riding. Ranger-Dad forgot how, but we'll figure it out," all without taking a breath.

"Really."

"Yeah."

"We'll put on your snow pants to keep you warm," Stephanie glanced at the door. There was a scratching sound.

"That's Cassidy. She can get out of her crib."

"I know. I wonder who showed her."

Jumping down and opening the door, "I didn't want her to fall and get hurt."

"After Christmas, Ranger, I think we can do away with the crib."

"Great, two of them wandering around."

"Look, Cassidy, at all that great snow. We're going sledding with Ranger-Dad ."

She was standing on her tip-toes trying to see out, "Sno.". Giggling, she followed Caden over to the bed.

"Me go," pointing to the window.

Caden helped boost her up on the bed, before he climbed back up.

"Me go," Cassidy said right in Ranger's face.

"After breakfast. I'll put your snowsuit on, then you an Caden can go outside," Stephanie told her.

Her brother added, "With Ranger-Dad to sled ride. He got old and forgot how."

"Hey, Midget, I'm not ready for the retirement home yet," tickling Caden so he was laughing.

Cassidy pulled one of his hands, "Dad do," pointing to the window with her other.

"Babe, I think I'm going to be busy."

They all came downstairs, Ranger's parents, Bob and Elise, Tom and Maria, and Rosa and Roberto were sitting drinking coffee with the TV on.

"Did everyone make it through the night?" Stephanie asked.

"Stephanie, this is like a hotel. That was the nicest bed Bob and I ever slept in. Between the plump feather bed and warm comforter, I could stay there all day."

"When we were in Boston, I found a down bedding store and bought new ones. There were pricey, but I like to sleep."

"It was like sleeping on a cloud. You'll have to give me the name of the store. The next time my husband travels to Boston, I may have to visit that store."

"The family room was OK?"

"Yes, the boys are still sleeping," Maria said.

Roberto told her, "We were fine."

"Your home is too nice and you're too good for Carlos," Rosa laughed nudging Ranger.

"Diego's snoring kept Caden up," Ranger informed his family.

Caden giving his interpretation, "He sounds like a sick goose. Honk, honk!"

Stephanie eyed a green striped box on the dining room table,

"Is that Ranger's baby box?"

"Yes, My Dear," Selena giggled as Stephanie's excitement.

Ranger handed her a mug of green tea. Giving her an eyebrow, "Babe, let's get this over with."

They room was all laughing at the Ranger's discomfort.

Stephanie gently lifted the lid off. Caden and Cassidy were on dining room chairs so they could see. First, she took out a soft blanket with yellow ducks and blue bunnies. The edges were frayed.

"That was Ricardo's favorite blanket. He carried it everywhere."

Next was a camouflage toy gun. Stephanie pulled out a green frog that squeaked.

"He never took a bath without his favorite tub toy."

"I did not," Ranger said indignantly.

Stephanie squeaked it, "Ranger, he's so cute."

There was a G I Joe doll, a lock of dark hair from his first haircut, and some baby pictures.

"Oh, he was a beautiful baby."

"Look, you don't got no clothes on," Caden was holding a picture of naked Baby Ranger laying on a blanket.

"Give me that, Midget!"

Caden smacked his fingers, "It's for Mommy."

Stephanie kissed him, "You were so cute."

Through clenched teeth, "I don't do cute."

Stephanie set a small wooden truck, 'The Pokey Puppy' book, and a blue pacifier on the table. Also, she found blue booties that matched a blue baby t-shirt that had "Ricardo" embroidered on it.

"Selena, this is so beautiful," holding up Ranger's christening gown.

"You had a dress on," Caden said.

"I don't wear dresses."

"Abuela made it. She made one for each of our children."

Stephanie pulled out a 'Batman' Halloween costume and dented metal lunchbox. Stephanie giggled, "See, you are 'Batman'."

"Babe, are you done?" staring at her with folded arms.

"There's one more thing. Ranger, was he your favorite toy to sleep with at night?" Stephanie brought a faded purple elephant that had a tattered ear and floppy, long truck. She tickled his face with it.

Selena giggled, "That's Peanut. Ricardo took him everywhere with him. He had a fit when he started school that Peanut couldn't go with him."

"I remember the tantrum at the bus stop," Rosa said. "He refused to get on the school bus."

"I did not. I've never seen that thing! You have me confused with someone else."

Selena was laughing now from remembering, "Ricardo, stop lying! I had to call your father at the University. You caused such a scene because Peanut had to stay home. You refused to eat your lunch you were sulking so much. To help you, I put a picture of Peanut in your 'Batman' lunchbox so you could see him during the day. Peanut sat right inside the front door waiting for when you came home."

"It wasn't me."

"Ricardo, I was there," Manuel was smiling at his youngest son.

"Fine!"

Stephanie was tickling him with Peanut, "Ranger, you were such a cute little boy. I know how special are baby is going to be with you as his or her Daddy."

Ranger looked at Stephanie, then his family, and back at her, his blank face dissolved into a smirk, "You enjoyed this too much, Babe."

"Yes," kissing him. "I'll make it up to you," whispering in his ear.

"I know you will."

"Cut out the smootchie, smootchie. I'm hungry. There's snow out there," Caden was standing on the chair waving his arms.

"Babe, I'm going to put him in a snowdrift."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thanks for all the suggestions for  
Ranger's baby box. Lee Anne


	88. Chapter 88

**How Many Kids Do We Have?**

**Chapter 86**

Stephanie was putting on her coat. She promised Caden before he bounced out the door with excitement to go sled riding she would watch. The townhouse was quiet, Selena and Elise were enjoying a cup of coffee and the newspaper. Everyone else was at the park sled riding.

Hugging her, Selena said, "Thank you for putting up with all of us, Stephanie."

"I wouldn't want you to be stranded somewhere in the snow with the closed roads. I'm glad we had the extra room so we aren't tripping over each other. It's just a great big slumber party."

"It does my heart so much good every time I'm here. Ricardo is happy. Finally, happy."

"I love him," Stephanie said simply.

"I know he loves you. It radiates off both of you and draws everyone into it."

At that moment the front door opened, "Hey, Bombshell," Tank said as he stepped in with Bobby and Lester.

"See," Selena chuckled.

"Our three long lost children. What are you doing out in this?"

Lester explained, "We've been out riding around looking for more of your Grandma's snow people."

"I want to know how she put one in front of the Police Station and never got caught."

"That's classic," Bobby said, "Carl and Big Dog helped, then they dropped her and Ruthie off in front of Morelli's.

"Look at the picture," Lester opened his phone. "I'm keeping this one."

It was a snowman facing Joe's house with a orange glow stick penis with gloved hands taking care of business.

"How would you like to be Morelli, open up his door to see a snowman whacking off," Tank was doubled over laughing.

Lester showed the picture to Selena and Elise.

"Stephanie, your grandmother is too much," Elise told her.

"Like I haven't had enough trouble with Joe. He'll be showing up at our door."

Tank chuckled, "And encounter Caden again. I think he learned his lesson one too many times."

Bobby was looking around the quiet townhouse, "Where is everybody?"

"Down at the park sled riding. That's where I'm headed to watch Ranger and the kids."

"He has all the fun," Bobby pouted. "Tank, we have to get us some kids. Even Lester has one."

He was opening his cell phone, "Hi, Honey. Does Emmie have a sled? At Stephanie's. In the park. I'll come get you," closing his phone. "Tank, give me your keys." Lester was running out the door.

"Come on, Bobby," Tank told him, "Ranger's got extra kids. We can borrow one or two."

Stephanie was smiling at the sight in front of her. Ranger was going down the middle steepness of the hill on a large inner tube, Cassidy and Caden were sitting between with legs.. Their cheeks were pink under the sunglasses they were wearing to cut the glare. All three laughing as it slid down the hill bouncing off a snow pile in front of the tennis courts so no one hit the fence.

"What a sight," Tank smirked as they were coming back up.

"Can I try," Bobby was jumping up and down.

Ranger handed him the inner tube. Bobby went down on his stomach. She even noticed Bob and Manuel going down on inner tubes.

"Mommy, that's so much fun."

"I know it is. This is where I would sled ride when I was little with Grandpa and Valerie. You having fun, Ranger?"

"Oh yeah, Babe."

"Here, we're heading back," Manuel handed Tank an inner tube. "Us old guys, can only take so much. We'll be stiff tomorrow."

"It was worth it. I haven't done that in about twenty years," Bob said.

"Glad you're enjoying yourselves, Poppa."

"We are, Ricardo. You enjoy the children. They grow up too fast."

"Every minute."

Tank was getting ready to go down on the inner tube, Caden jumped on his back right before Ranger gave it a push. Cassidy got mad she didn't get to go, so Bobby put her in his as he went down again. Julie was at the steepest part with her cousins, aunts, and uncles.

"Babe, this was the best idea. You really planned ahead," kissing her.

"It was nice, Mrs. Peterson had a couple of inner tubes from her grandchildren so just about everyone has something to use."

"I took Cassidy and Caden down the steepest part. Caden laughed, but Cassidy hid her face, giggling the whole way down."

"I found out Carl and Big Dog helped Grandma with the snowman at the Police Station, then dropped her off at Morelli's. They left Joe a snowman pleasuring itself in his front yard facing the house."

Ranger was shaking his head, "I bet he loved that."

Lester came strolling over with Gayle and Emmie.

"Emmie!" Caden ran over giving her a hug.

"You going to try?" Lester asked the little girl in a pink snowsuit.

"It looks a little scary."

"It's fun, Emmie. I'll go with you."

Caden climbed in the inner tube and held her mitten hand as she got in between Lester's legs. She covered her eyes but before reaching the bottom was shrieking enjoying the ride.

"How are things going with Lester, Gayle?" Stephanie asked watching Ranger and Cassidy go down the hill.

"Great. Lester stayed over last night for the first time. I was glad with the weather how it was, but I wasn't sure what Emmie's reaction would be this morning. She didn't think anything of it. They do get along really well."

"Lester is like a really big kid sometimes."

"Most of the time," Gayle corrected, "that's what I find so endearing about him. He treats me so well. I want to take our time getting to know each other, but I can't wait to see him."

"I think you make an adorable couple and I know he really likes Emmie."

"Mommy," Emmie said, "that was fun. I going to do it again"

Lester and the two kids went down again this time racing Ranger and Cassidy as snow started to fall again.

"Let's go back to the townhouse for some lunch and you can warm up. You have been out here in the cold for a long time," Stephanie said after watching for about an hour.

"Ok," Caden said with disappointment. "I got to go potty."

Gayle and Emmie came back to the townhouse with them. Some of Ranger's family was still sledding, and some went back to the house. Cassidy, Caden, and Emmie were sitting in the inner tube as Ranger pulled it down the snow covered street. The plow hadn't been around lately, but no one was going anywhere.

Lester was still sled riding with the Merry Men.

They walked into the townhouse and took off the snow clothes. Since Ranger's family didn't have much in the way of clothes with them. They had borrowed some of Ranger and Stephanie's sweats and t-shirts, but most were lounging around in their pajamas.

Selena and Elise had peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, hot chocolate, and ham barbecue ready for lunch. The guys were planning on a poker game for the afternoon while clothes were drying and go back sled riding after dinner. Diego, owned a restaurant and was a chief, was cooking dinner for everyone. He had a ham and rice pudding baking in the oven. Everyone eventually all came back, inner tubes were lining the wall in the garage. The younger children were coloring on the floor in the game room while the poker game was going on. Julie with her older cousins were watching movies in Stephanie and Ranger's bedroom. Stephanie put in their wedding video for Ranger's sisters and played the musical Christmas card she put together for the grandparents in the living room.

"Manuel, come see this. This is for us for Christmas,' Selena called her husband.

Stephanie took pictures of the three children in front of the Christmas tree and fireplace. All had on matching snowman pajamas. She added some of her favorite pictures from Thanksgiving in Miami, their camping trip, and one of Ranger being tackled on the ground by the children playing football, set to 'Jingle Bells' that Stephanie had from the recording studio.

"Stephanie, this is so precious," Manuel hugged her.

"Babe, I love the football one. I want one of that for my office."

"I'll take the disk to the print shop and have one made for you."

The house phone rang. Stephanie saw it was her parent's telephone number instantly hitting the speaker.

"Hi, Mom. How are things there?'

"Stephanie, this is your mother. Your Grandmother struck again."

"We know about the Police Station and the one in front of Joe's."

"There's more. She made one in front of Vinnie's. She put some purple glow sticks in it's butt. It's mooning right in the front window."

"She's crazy. Wait till Ranger finds out what she did," Frank was yelling in the background. "He'll ship her off for sure. Get her out of my life."

"Frank, what did she do?" Ranger bellowed.

"Left her version of you in front of Rangeman. It's wearing a black t-shirt," her father was laughing.

"And, Daddy?"

Ellen came back over the speakers, "Mother gave it quite a package as she calls it." They could hear her giggling. She must have been drinking again or never stopped from last night.

Stephanie opened her cell phone which had been on the breakfast bar. There were three messages. A picture from the police station, Joe's house, and Ranger's image. All sent by Eddie.

Stephanie giggled handing it to Ranger, "It's a good likeness."

The snowman was wearing a black t-shirt with hands on hips. Grandma encased a few pink glow sticks in his rather long endowment below the bottom of the t-shirt.

"Did you three know about this?" Ranger shook the cell phone at Tank, Lester, and Bobby.

"Do you think we would be here?" Tank asked.

Lester was grinning ear to ear, "How did we miss that."

Ranger dialed the office, "Is that still out front? It's not funny! Who was on duty? You did what?" He clicked the phone closed.

"That was Cal. Luis knocked it down. Hector and Hal were there this morning. Grandma and her friend stopped asking if they could warm up. They gave her hot chocolate and a Rangeman t-shirt when she asked for one. They must have watched her do it."

"I'm sorry," Stephanie was laughing, tears on her face.

"It's not funny," trying not to smirk.

"At least Grandma didn't have it facing the street!"

"Either we're moving or she is!"

"I love this family," Manuel was chuckling looking at his son's likeness.


	89. Chapter 89

_**How Many Kids Do We Have?**_

_**Chapter 87**_

"We would board the train in downtown Trenton, travel about 30 minutes to the Great American Train Museum. We could tour the miniature Christmas train display, have a pizza and ice cream party with Santa, and about 2 hours later board the train back," slipping a brochure across the desk.

"It sounds wonderful and with the group discount, I think we can work it into the Children's budget. It's Christmas. We would probably need at least two more chaperons to keep up with the kids," Gayle told her friend.

"I know two big men downstairs who would fit the bill for chaperons," Stephanie picked up the phone in Ranger's office and dialed. "When you're done with that hand, can you and Bobby come up to Ranger's office."

Within seconds, Ranger, Lester, Tank, and Bobby were in his office.

"What's up, Bombshell?" Tank asked.

"Would you and Bobby be able to chaperon next Saturday for the Children and Youth Services Christmas train ride?"

Bobby agreed as he looked at the brochure, "Yeah, I'll go."

"Count me in, too," Tank was looking over Bobby's shoulder.

Out of no where Caden popped up with Emmie and Cassidy, "Where are we going, Mommy?"

"How about I do a non-scientific survey. If we would travel by train to the miniature railroad museum, tour the Christmas display, have a party with Santa, and ride back to Trenton on the train, is that something you would want to do?"

"Yeah!" Caden told Stephanie back.

Emmie nodded, "Me, too!"

Cassidy was pointing to herself, "Me."

Stephanie looked at Ranger and the Merry Men, they were nodding too.

"Babe, that sounds great."

"Should I call and book it, Gayle?"

"The children have never been on a train, I bet, so let's go for a train ride."

Stephanie dialed the number on the pamphlet for the miniature train museum, "Hi. May I speak with Hannah."

While she was on hold, Gayle gave her the breakdown for tickets, "Stephanie, we would have six adults, nine children under 10, and thirteen over 10," Gayle gave the breakdown for tickets.

"Hi, Hannah. It's Stephanie Manoso. I want to schedule the party for the Children and Youth Services for next Saturday. Twenty-eight total. Six adults, twenty-two children. Nine are under ten. Pizza with the ice cream sundae bar with Santa, the display tour, and round-trip train rides. Ok, I got that and how much for a deposit. I will have the director put a check in the mail to you. Yes, the Trenton Children and Youth Services. That's fine. I look forward to seeing you, too. Good-bye."

Stephanie replaced the receiver on the phone, "The train and display tickets will all be at the station for us."

Caden was singing, "I'm going on a train ride. I'm going on a train ride."

"This is something the children are not going to expect for a Christmas party. You and I will need to go shopping during the week for gifts," Gayle said to Stephanie across the desk.

"After this snow, I'll be ready for the mall," sliding a check across the table. "We'll pay for us, Tank, and Bobby."

"Stephanie, no."

"Take the check. The money you have in the budget is for the Children's Services."

After Diego's dinner and cleaning up, the children and the big kids all went sled riding again. The Merry Men, Gayle, and Emmie stayed all afternoon so Lester and Emmie could go back also. The news was reporting the roads should all be opened after noon on Sunday. There almost twenty inches of snow since Friday.

Manuel and Bob had the fire going in the fireplace. Stephanie, Selena, and Elise were sitting around the living room enjoying the fire knowing when everyone came in they would need to warm up.

"This townhouse is so comfortable, Stephanie. Even with all the people you have had here the fast few days, it never felt crowded," Bob told her.

"When Julie and I started looking for a bigger place to live rather than Ranger's one- bedroom apartment. We looked at a few small houses, one single-width townhouse a street over. Then we walked in here. Yes, it was bigger and newer, but it was very bright. It was more than Julie and I needed, but I didn't know how long Ranger was going to be away, so I jumped on it."

Elise asked, "That whole time you were raising Carlos' daughter weren't you?"

"I had no idea how long he would be gone on his government work."

"Not many women would have done that."

"I know, Bob, but I loved him. And he put the responsibility to carry on without him, hoping when he came back he would at least give living here a try. It was going to be us here or I knew it could have been me alone in this townhouse. Then Caden and Cassidy came to live with Julie and I."

No one was aware Ranger was listening to the conversation as he came back with Caden and Cassidy. He walked into the living room to join them.

"I had a very defining moment, Bob, when Frank brought me here the day I returned home. I saw this picture," picking up the picture he saw the first day at the townhouse looking lovingly at it before handing it to his father's friend. "They looked like a family, but I wasn't in the picture. Being honest with myself, I wanted to be. Even though not one of those children is related biologically to Stephanie, it didn't make them any less a family. It doesn't make us any less of a family."

"No, it doesn't, Ricardo," Manuel said.

Ranger sat down on the sofa picking Stephanie up in his lap, Cassidy and Caden crawled up next to them and got under a blanket to drink their hot chocolate with them.

"Did you have fun?" Stephanie asked tickling their pink cheeks.

"Yeah, Mommy. We went so fast. Ranger-Dad went down the big hill by himself. He fell off and rolled down." Caden explained. "Emmie went home so we came in."

"Did you get hurt, Ranger?"

"No, Babe. I'm fine."

Stephanie's cell phone began ringing. Caden jumped down and climbed up on the breakfast bar, "Hello. Yes, Mommy's here. Who's this? I remember you. You got one eyeball."

Ranger was giving Stephanie an eyebrow. Why was Ralph from the cabin calling her?

Caden gave Stephanie the phone. She tried to get up, but Ranger was holding her.

"Hello. Yes, Ralph. Ok. I will let you know," clicking her phone closed.

Ranger was waiting for Stephanie to explain the call, but she never began to offer any information. "Babe?'

"Yes, Ranger. That was Ralph."

"Why was he calling?"

"To be friendly. He and Grandma stay in touch. She's spending New Year's with him."

Ranger gave her another eyebrow. There were snickers in the living room.

"Babe, what are you up to?"

"Nothing. Why?"

Caden asked, "Mommy, can we go back to our cabin?"

Ranger was still holding Stephanie on his lap, "You aren't going to let this go, Mr. Manoso?"

"No, Mrs. Manoso. Please?"

"Damn, you said the magic word."

Ranger was chuckling, "I have ways to find out."

"I wanted it to be a surprise you. Since Ben and Danni will be spending some of the Summer with us and I knew how much the children enjoyed the cabin. I wanted to see if maybe we could rent it for a couple of weeks. The owner is selling it. Actually he owns both cabins and is moving to Florida."

"How much are both cabins?"

"$75,000 to everything including the furniture. The property line goes to the lake."

"Is that it! Buy them both, I think that's a deal. It's only money, Babe. I'm sure a couple of Grandfather's would gladly take their grandchildren fishing. Bob, you fish?"

"I used to."

"Does Grandma got to show us her boobies again?" Caden commented, "They was ugly."

"No!" Stephanie quipped.

Ranger shook his head, "Let's not go there again."

"We need the Ranger Rainbow Trolley, too."

"Why, Midget?" Ranger was covering his eyes afraid of his answer.

"So you can pick everybody up to go to the cabin. 'Yo. Come on aboard'," in his deep Ranger voice. "When you aint driving it to the cabin, you can pick up the workers. 'Yo, let's go to work."

"Yo," Cassidy repeated.

"Hey, I liked it better when you had an attitude," poking Cassidy.

Selena was giggling, "My son the trolley driver."

Giving Ranger a great big smile, "He got to work on his 'Have a nice day' though."

"Babe."

"It's a family thing, Ranger," Stephanie kissed his lips.


	90. Chapter 90

**How Many Kids Do We Have?**

**Chapter 88**

"Thank you, Stephanie. You and Ricardo took such good care of all of us. Letting us descend upon you like we did," Selena hugged her daughter-in-law as the Manoso clan was preparing to leave for home. The roads leading from Trenton were open.

"Your parents are right, Carlos," Bob was shaking his hand laughing, "about being pampered here. I think Elise and I may need to put in our reservations to come back."

Elise added, "We are so looking forward to going to that B&B on the Hudson River in the Spring with Manuel and Selena. Thank you for your hospitality. We felt like family."

Diego patted his brother's back, "Next time we have a blizzard, I'm coming back here. I don't remember when I've had so much fun and I would do everything possible to steal your wife from you."

"Brother Dear, you need to get out of the kitchen and find yourself a girl. This one is all mine," Ranger kissed Stephanie standing beside him.

"Please bring Stephanie to the restaurant. Dinner will be on me."

"That would be nice, Diego," Stephanie kissed his cheek, "but you don't need to do that. We were happy to do it."

"Hey, what about me? I'm the one who couldn't sleep," Caden was tugging on his jeans looking up at him and wearing his Buddy Holly glasses.

"Us coming to dinner would put you out of business the way he eats," Ranger told him.

Diego picked up Caden, "I'm sorry you couldn't sleep. I'll make a special dessert."

"I'm growing."

Ranger chuckled, "Yeah, yeah, yeah. I hear that everyday."

"I can't wait until I'm bigger than you, Ranger-Dad. I'll remember what you said."

"Knowing you, you will."

Ranger closed the front door after the Manoso caravan pulled out of the driveway.

"Babe, we have our home to ourselves," giving her lusty chocolate eyes, "and our bed."

Since Diego's snoring kept the little boy awake, he slept with them in their bed.

"Well, we have work to do, Mr. Manoso. I want to put clean sheets on Julie and Caden's beds, blankets put back in the closets, and extra dishes put away.

"Let it go until later. Let's go get some lunch somewhere. You've been taking care of my family since Friday evening. Where would you like to go?"

She thought for a nano-second, "To the mall. We can go baby shopping to buy an infant car seat."

"Then," pulling her into his arms and bending to kiss his Babe, "let's go car seat shopping."

She started to giggle.

"What," giving her a raised eyebrow.

"My Bad-Ass Bounty Hunter Husband car seat shopping. I can see it know, you moving the car seat so you can get a skip in the backseat of your truck."

"Babe."

"Julie, Caden, Cassidy," Stephanie called.

"What?" all three children appearing in the living room.

"We're going to the mall."

"Good. I'm hungry," Caden licked his lips.

"Midget."

"What?"

"Nothing," Ranger looked at him knowing not to ask, "get your boots."

Just as they were pulling out of the garage, Frank was pulling in the driveway.

"Need something, Daddy?"

"I had to get out. Even being snowed in for 10 minutes is too long with your grandmother. Where are you going?"

"The mall to shop for an infant car seat."

"I'm in," climbing into the Mercedes SUV.

"We got to ride the train so I can practice."

"Practice what, Caden?' Frank asked.

"Riding the rails for our big train ride, Grandpa."

"Why do you need to practice? It's just a kiddie train," Julie told him.

"I got to know how it feels. I don't want to miss anything."

"But it's a kiddie train at the mall."

"Julie, it's a train."

"Fine. I can't argue with a genius."

Frank was in the dark about the train and Stephanie explained about the Youth Services' Christmas party.

"You going to come, Frank ?" Ranger asked parking in a space four cars away from the mall entrance.

"Hell, yes! I know it will be an adventure."

Ranger nodded knowing his father-in-law was right and he couldn't wait to see what Caden get into.

They ate in the food court, then Ranger bought tickets so Caden and Cassidy could ride the mall train. So there stood Stephanie, Ranger, Frank, and Julie watching as the train rode on it's tracks. Coming around, Caden said something to Cassidy. They saw that mischievous grin on his face with his taped glasses. As it approached them directly, they both yelled at Ranger, "Yo."

"Yo, all aboard the Ranger train. Yo, All aboard the Ranger train," Caden chanted while Cassidy kept repeating "Yo."

"Yo, all aboard the Ranger train."

Ranger stood staring at them, rubbing his chin trying to keep from laughing. Frank had to sit down on a bench because he was laughing so hard. Everyone in Trenton must have been at the mall after all the snow and heard the 'Yo-motion'.

The train stopped and the two children were marching off the train and right up to Ranger saying "Yo."

"We can't just come to the mall, have lunch, and shop can we?"

"No, what fun would that be, Ranger-Dad?" Caden looked up.

Cassidy let out, "No."

Before the children could make a run for it, Ranger scooped one up under each arm and carried them that way to 'Baby Depot' all the while greeting people with "Yo." Stephanie got a buggy, putting Cassidy in the seat and Ranger picked up Caden placing him in the cart section. Julie had been giggling through the mall watching her Dad carry them like sacks of potatoes.

They were looking at the infant car seats when a sales clerk came over to them. She about walked into a rocking chair when she saw Ranger.

"Can I help you?" the woman asked.

Stephanie explained, "I'm interested in an infant car seat. The type with the base and an easy removable carrier."

The woman showed Stephanie various ones giving the good and bad points of each.

"What about the one? " pointing to one high on the shelf.

"That is a brand new type. It has reinforced impact sides, top of the line, but it's rather expensive."

"Is that the best one? Would you put your baby in it?" Ranger asked.

"It has the best reviews, but it's pricey. This carrier will also attach to any of the strollers from the same manufacturer. It's still expensive."

Ranger was getting frustrated, the sales woman was missing the point that cost did not matter, "If that one is the best, then that is the one we want. I don't care about the cost. So we will take two of the infant car seats with the stroller. Anything else you want, Babe?"

"Why two car seats?"

"One for your parents."

Stephanie picked out a baby bouncer, activity mat, and Ranger insisted she try out the rocking chairs. Picking out one that was a light oak finish to match the children's furniture with pretty pale blue nubby cushions. They arranged to have everything delivered to the townhouse.

Next, Ranger steered Stephanie towards the maternity clothes. She tried on some maternity jeans selecting a blue and black pair with several tops and a blue dress with pockets in the front.

They were just pulling out of the mall when Ranger heard those magic words, "Mommy, I'm hungry." He turned the Mercedes towards Pino's.

"How's pizza, Midget?"

"Yeah, Pino's"

Ranger's cell phone rang, "Yo. Heading to Pino's. Ok. Bye."

Stephanie smiled at Ranger's improved phone manners.

"Hope you want pizza, Frank."

"I'm along for the ride. I go where you go."

A few minutes later they were walking into a crowded Pino's, but Ranger's favorite table in the back was available. Tank was already seated at it. They were walking towards the table when Caden spotted someone.

"Mommy, look! My friend, Joe is here."

"Joe, who?"

Caden veered off and went straight to a booth where Joe Morelli was sitting by himself. Cassidy followed after him. The little boy sat down and his sister crawled up beside him.

'Since when is Caden and Joe friends?" Tank asked.

Stephanie and Ranger were looking at the booth where they could see Caden talking to Joe. From his hand movements, Caden must have been telling Joe about sled riding. He was sitting there staring at the children. Helpless. Taking a bite of his meatball hoagie, a meatball flew out and landed on the floor. Cassidy got down and handed it back to him climbing back up into the booth. Caden just kept on talking. Joe put down his sandwich and motioned for the waitress after handing Cassidy a napkin to wipe her hand.

Ranger, Tank, Julie, Stephanie, and Frank were watching Morelli's booth, stunned.

"Caden has run him over with a big wheel and knocked him out with a flying dump truck, I don't think that comes close to qualifying them as friends," Tank was laughing with the rest of the table.

"Babe, should we tell Caden that he and Joe aren't friends?"

"And break his little heart."

"Nah, you're right."

The waitress brought Joe over a Styrofoam container for his sandwich.

Frank chuckled, "Look's like Morelli lost his appetite."

Joe looked at his cell phone before slipping on his jacket. Everyone at their table was trying not to laugh when Joe walked Caden and Cassidy over to their table.

"I think they belong to you Stephanie," Joe said rather apprehensively. "Ranger. Tank. Frank. Julie," nodding at them.

Trying to meet his eyes, "Thank you, Joe."

"Mommy. His leg is better. I was telling my friend Joe about our big sleepover with all Ranger-Dad's family. Maybe sometime I can visit Joe's house and have a sleepover with him."

Morelli looked like he was waiting for the floor to swallow him up. Before Caden could say anything else, Joe blurted out, "I have to go the station," running out the door.

"Call me," Caden called after him.

"Joe," Cassidy waved.

Morelli never looked back.

Stephanie got Cassidy and Caden situated in the booster seats because Ranger, Tank, and her father had their heads on the table laughing.

"I bet there would be a night Morelli would keep one eye open with him sleeping over his house," Tank nodded towards the little boy.

"Caden," Stephanie asked, "why is Joe your friend now?"

"I broke him. He see things my way now," taking a bite of his pizza with an evil grin.

"Only you, Midget."


	91. Chapter 91

_**How Many Kids Do We Have?**_

_**Chapter 89**_

Ranger was sitting behind his desk at Rangeman. The schools were closed due to the large amount of snow Trenton received so Stephanie was home with the children. Well, more than likely on her way to Philadelphia to the Academy of the Natural Sciences Museum to view the traveling exhibit 'The Scoop on Poop'. They were going to go look at shit! Here he sat with a file in front on him laying on his desk and all he had managed to do was doodle in the margin, making little circles. He thought about last night after the mall and his dream.

"Mommy! We gotta go!" Caden yelled from in front of the television.

Stephanie was in the kitchen unloading the dishwasher. She walked over by the breakfast bar to glance at the TV. She started to giggle when she saw what all Caden's excitement was about. The museum in Philadelphia had a commercial about their new exhibit, 'The Scoop on Poop'.

"Get your picture in an outhouse, touch actual dinosaur poop, and find out what poop is all about."

Caden just jumping up and down, his hands in his hair, yelling,

"I got to touch the dinosaur poop! Mommy, I gotta touch it!" Telling his T-Rex, "I can see your poop!"

Ranger had come running out of his office to see if Caden was hurt, then he saw the TV. Shaking his head, looking at Stephanie, then at the spastic Caden, and walked back in his office.

"No way was Carlos Manoso going to look at shit! Dirt was his limit," he thought to himself.

The news announced the schools were going to be closed on Monday so Stephanie, Julie, Caden, and Cassidy were driving to Philadelphia to see poop.

"Babe, it's shit. I can't go look at shit," he told her as they were in bed.

"Ranger, it's fine. You don't have to go. You have a business to run, so I'll take the children after breakfast and be back in the early afternoon."

"He's so excited to go look at dinosaur crap," shaking his head. Just the thought of looking at shit made his stomach queasy, just like changing a diaper.

"Does this have anything to do with babies and diapers? I know you are looking forward to the baby, but you avoid the diaper thing."

"No. I've been in more stink holes than I care to count, so changing a diaper can't compare. I just don't need to discuss it or look at shit in a museum," kissing his wife as she sunk down in the bed. "I'd rather do something more pleasurable."

Later that night, Ranger was walking in the trees and came upon an outhouse. Where did that come from? The door opened and out came Tank, followed by Bobby and Lester. Well, it was their heads on bodies of poop. They were all wearing sunglasses, little black wings, and black tights with their boots. They sort of resembled the California Raisins or meatballs. He didn't know which.

"Man, that reeks,' Tank said.

Ranger asked, "Who are you?"

"Sugar shit fairies," Bobby told him. "I'd make sure you stand up wind of us. We're stinking a little today."

"Not me," Lester was smirking, "I used some of this woodsy bath gel," holding up a bottle of Bulgari.

"You still stink, but you stink pretty," Poop fairy Tank said.

Ranger took a step or two back from them waving his hand in front of his nose.

"And yours doesn't stink," Lester smirked at him.

"What are you doing here?"

"Going with our friends," Bobby said, "to see the poop at the museum."

"What friends?" Ranger asked.

"These friends," Lester opened up the outhouse door and out came dirty diapers dancing 'The Can-Can' with Caden and his T-Rex being at the end of the line.

They all formed a circle dancing around Ranger singing, "Plop, plop, wizz, wizz. Oh, what a stink we is. Plop, plop, wizz, wizz. Oh, what we a stink we is!"

The circle broke, but all of them were still holding hands skipping down a yellow brick path singing "We're off to see the poop. We're off to see the poop."

Caden looked back with his skipping dinosaur, "Ranger-Dad, you coming to go see all the great poop?"

"Not this time, Midget."

"Ok, but remember I'm growing. This might me the only time we can see poop together."

"Tell me about it when you get home."

"See ya," skipping off down the path.

The outhouse door creeped open and a big pile of poop in a diaper was calling to him, "Change me, change me!"

Ranger had a look of horror on his face as he backed away from the poopy diaper, "No!"

The diaper came towards him and Ranger took off running down the yellow brick path yelling, "Wait for me!"

And the diaper chasing him on chubby little baby legs, "Wait, change me!"

Ranger woke up with a start, wiping his hand across his eyes, Stephanie was sound asleep snuggled into his side. What a dream! He wasn't going to look at shit!

So here he sat at his desk, miserable. His family was on their way to look at poop.

Tank was leaning in his doorway, "You got a lot of work done," looking at his doodles. In all the years he had known Ranger, one thing he wasn't was a doodler.

"Tank," trying to sound authoritative, but he just sounded glum.

"Go! You don't want to be here, you really want to go look at the shit. Maybe, Steph hasn't left yet."

He looked at him, then hit a button on his desk phone.

"Yes, Boss,' Hal said from the control room.

"What's Stephanie's location.?"

"Moving South on 95 towards the PA line Route 1."

"Thanks," grabbing his leather jacket. "Get me there. She's heading towards 1."

Tank had his jacket and keys in hand. Ranger was waiting on the elevator.

"Where you going? " Bobby asked.

Tank replied, "To look at shit."

"Stephanie and the kids are heading to Philly to look at the poop exhibit. Caden just has to see the dinosaur droppings. I'm trying to catch them."

Lester put his hands on his hips, "You still get to do all the fun stuff. We ain't missing the poop."

Lester stuck his head in the control room, "Hold down the fort. We're going to go look at poop with Ranger."

Bobby was handing him his jacket as he already had his on.

"Sure," Hal looked up not sure if he heard right.

"Who's going to break into anything with almost 2 feet of snow out there," Tank said getting into the elevator.

"Steph's on 1 now," Hall called out.

Tank had his Hummer speeding South out of Trenton heading to the Pennsylvania state line.

"There she is," Ranger pointed catching sight of the blue Mercedes SUV.

Letting up on the gas, Tank put on his turn signal to swing in behind her in the right lane.

Stephanie had been watching in the rear view mirror the approaching black Rangeman Hummer laughing as it got closer.

"What, Steph?" Julie asked from the passenger seat.

"Look."

Julie, Caden, and a straining Cassidy turned around to see the black vehicle behind them, laughing with her. She hit #1 on her phone.

Giggling, "Should I pull over?"

"Yeah, but the Merry Men are coming, too."

Ranger could hear Caden gloating in the background, "I knew it! Ranger-Dad wanted to see the poop."

Stephanie steered off the highway into a pull-off. Tank pulled up on the passenger side. Julie got in the back, Stephanie came around to the passenger side meeting Ranger at the bumper, kissing her, and slipping behind the wheel.

"He was so miserable, " Tank chuckled to her as she got in the SUV.

"Charge. On to the poop," Caden yelled.

"Poop, poop," all three children chanted until Ranger parked at the museum.

His jaw set, maybe Ranger was rethinking his plan.

Caden walked up to the ticket counter, "We came to see your dinosaur poop. I bet you got lots of great poop."

"I'm a member," Stephanie slid her card on the counter. Ranger just gave her an eyebrow.

"The dinosaur and these two are free," pointing to the T-Rex, Caden, and Cassidy a man with a red vest that read 'Volunteer' said. He looked at Stephanie and the four mountains of manhood around her. "If you are interested, in our Discovery Zone, you can dissect an owl pellet. They're $2.00 each to see what it ate. They're sanitized."

"What's that?" Caden asked.

"Owl puke. You can cut up the poop and find the bones and things the owl couldn't digest."

"Mommy, I got to do that! Marvin got his assistant," glancing at Ranger, who was looking a little green in his mocha latte skin.

"Julie, are you going to do it, too?" Stephanie said. "What about you three?"

Lester nodded, "Sure, me and Bobby can do one."

"I'll pass. I'll help her," Tank tickled Cassidy.

"Give me four," Stephanie laid money on the counter.

Stephanie put the tickets in her purse. Caden proudly put on his 'Scoop the Poop' sticker on his shirt after he stuffed his coat in the stroller basket. Even his T-Rex got a sticker.

They walked in to the exhibit hall. Caden's eyes lit up. He was in heaven.

"Look at all this poop stuff,' Caden was jumping up and down.

"The elephant got really big poop," running to the display.

They were all strolling around while the little boy was running to the displays. Ranger was doing his bobble-head impression just watching him. They came around a display and he squealed, grabbing Ranger's hand, "We got to race the poop!"

There was Ranger and Caden racing their Dung Beetles pushing poop. Caden won as Ranger wasn't much into racing poop.

Then, they came upon a little house.

"Mommy, what's this?"

"It's an outhouse. Before there was plumbing indoors, people had outside bathrooms."

"Really. Can we have one in the backyard?"

Ranger ran his hands over his face, "Midget, we don't need an outhouse in the backyard."

They opened the door, Cassidy and Caden went into the outhouse looking around.

"Anybody down there?" Caden called into the hole.

Cassidy gave a "Yo,' peaking down.

"I'm stuck down here," came a Lester-like voice, "in the poop."

'Ranger-Dad, you got to get him out," Caden was trying to push him in the outhouse. "It's one of Santa's elves, I know it! Save him so Santa comes."

Tank, Bobby, Stephanie, and Julie were laughing. Lester's trying to keep a straight face behind the outhouse.

"I fell in. I'm a Santa elf. Help me!"

"Ranger-Dad, save the elf! We'll save you," Caden yelling down the hole.

He had to grab Cassidy so she didn't fall through the hole.

"Help me. I'm sinking in poop!"

Stephanie looked around them and there was a crowd of people watching the outhouse.

Caden ran out grabbing his coat, "Use this. Save the elf. I want Santa Claus to come to our house!' waving it as he disappeared into the outhouse.

Stephanie was watching from the door as Ranger lowered his coat down.

"I got it," the elf called up. "I'll tell Santa," the voice faded and there was a loud "POP".

Ranger stepped out and people applauded. Caden and Cassidy jump down and he falls down on the ground.

"I got to take a break. That was too much. That poor elf stuck in poop."

Stephanie looked at her husband, "Ranger, you OK. You look a little frazzled."

"Wow!" Caden jumped up and running over to a display. There was a dinosaur. He had found his prize. The dinosaur poop! He was hugging it. "Mommy, I love this."

Now, Ranger looked a little green again.

"That was so great!" Caden kept saying as they were walking to the café for lunch. "How come we can't have great poop like that."

The Merry Men couldn't stop laughing. Ranger looked like he was ready to bolt out the door.

Lunch was relatively quiet as Caden and Cassidy ate their broccoli cheese soup with a crusty rolls. Ranger had a salad. Julie and Stephanie had grilled chicken wraps. The Merry Men had Italian hoagies.

"Bombshell, I can't believe Ranger wanted to miss seeing the poop," Tank looked over at his friend and got an eyebrow in response.

Stephanie kissed his cheek, "I knew he couldn't stay away."

"Babe."

Next, they headed to the Discovery Zone to dissect the owl pellet.

Stephanie handed the attendant their tickets. Caden pulled his Buddy Holly glasses out of his coat.

"Hi, I'm Marvin Stewart. You know my sister Martha. She makes good things. This is my assistant, Bob,' pointing to Ranger. "And his assistants, Mike, Tom, and Paul," indicating Tank, Bobby, and Lester.

Ranger whispered to Stephanie, "I'm a Bob."

Stephanie started to giggle. Bob. Mike. Tom. Paul. 'BMTP'.

Ranger looked at Stephanie.

She mouthed to him "B, M, T, P," pointing to each one.

"Midget."

Caden just smiled sweetly looking over his glasses.

The attendant explained what they had to do and showed them the charts on the wall to identify the types of animal bones they could find in the owl puke.

"Come on Bob. You're my assistant," Caden waved Ranger over to a small table. He put on a smock over his Sponge-Bob sweatshirt.

"Let's see what we find, Bob," picking up a wooden skewer to break it open.

Tank was working with Cassidy. She was watching Tank going, "Yum."

Julie was busy breaking hers apart.

"I found a jaw bone," Lester announced.

"Babe, you owe me big time."

"You could have stayed home."

"And miss this and saving an elf."

"Mommy, I should have asked my friend Joe to come."

Lester looked up from his owl puke, "Joe who?"

"Morelli."

"They're friends. Since when?"

"That's what Caden said at Pino's and Morelli ran out with his sandwich.

Caden was rustling in Stephanie's purse and found her cell phone. He took a close up picture of himself.

"Send that to my friend. It will make him happy."

Ranger was doing his best not to laugh but was losing the battle. Tank was sitting on the floor holding his sides.

"Go ahead, Babe, send it."

"Ranger."

"Please, Mommy. He's my friend."

Stephanie punched in Joe's number, "Caden, how do you send this?'

He took the phone and punched a button. Within a few minutes her phone rang.

"Who is this?' Morelli asked. Caden had the speaker on.

"Hello. Joe, it's me. Your friend, Caden."

"What do you want?"

"Joe, we saw some really great poop. Now, me and Ranger-Dad are cutting up owl puke."

"Is this a crank call?"

"It's your friend, Caden. Did you like my picture? That was my nose."

"Why are you calling me?"

"Don't you miss me?"

"No!"

"Oh. Bye," he said sadly. Clicking the phone shut.

Caden handed the phone back to Stephanie and went back to his owl pellet.

The phone rang again.

"Hello. Hi, Joe. He likes you I guess. I don't know. We're looking a poop in Philly," Stephanie handed the phone to Caden.

"Hello. It was really great poop. Ok. Bye."

Caden closed it again.

"Well?" Stephanie asked her little boy.

"I'm just playing with his mind. He's not my friend," looking around at everyone. A wide grin on his cherub little face.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(The Carnegie Museum has a traveling exhibit 'The Scoop on Poop' which Caden just couldn't miss.


	92. Chapter 92

_**How Many Kids Do We Have?**_

_**Chapter 90**_

_Ranger closed the file he brought home with him. He had heard Stephanie with Caden and Cassidy going up for their baths. When his family was here during the blizzard, he had helped Stephanie get them ready for bed and had continued each night since. He could hear them as he went up the steps. Ranger went past Caden's room and took a step back. He looked at the other twin bed. There was a long sleeved Sponge Bob t-shirt, pants, underpants, socks, his beanie cap, and his Sponge Bob sneakers all laying out on the bed, just waiting for a form to grow out of the bed and into the clothes. He shook his head knowing there was a good explanation, but did he want to hear it. That was the question,_

"_Mommy, where's Ranger-Dad? It's bath time."_

"_I'm here, Midget."_

_There were all ready in the tub amongst the bubbles. Caden had a beard of white bubbles._

"_Hold that up so I can see," pointing to a mirror on the sink top._

"_Why?"_

"_I gotta shave and I can't see what I'm doing."_

_So Ranger sat down on the toilet holding a mirror._

"_Lower. That's good," Caden said as he made sweeping motions across his face with a small comb clearing off the bubbles._

_He had waited for Caden to enlighten him, but he was busy shaving._

"_Why are you shaving?"_

"_I don't want any whiskers in case I kiss Emmie on the train ride tomorrow."_

"_You're four."_

"_And a half."_

"_Four and a half," Ranger corrected. "You shouldn't be kissing girls."_

"_I'm not kissing girls. I'm only kissing Emmie. That's one in case you didn't know."_

_Cassidy made a kissing sound as Stephanie was washing her hair._

"_Hey, Cassie, I liked it better when you had attitude."_

_The little girl gave Ranger a squished up face and stuck her tongue out._

"_Babe, I can't win with either of them."_

_Stephanie was giggling at Ranger's dismay._

"_Mommy, is my face smooth?"_

_Stephanie reached over and ran a couple of fingers along his little cheek, then ran them along Ranger's jaw, "Just like Ranger's," giving her husband a seductive lick of her lips._

"_Good."_

_They were drying off the children when Caden walked his naked child butt over to the linen closet and looked for something in it._

"_Now what, Midget?"_

"_We got any of that man perfume?"_

_Stephanie asked, "You mean aftershave lotion, Caden?"_

"_Yeah, that stuff."_

_He got a lotion bottle down, sniffing it, "This is good." he rubbed some on his face and chest._

"_Luscious Berry," Stephanie read on the bottle._

"_Emmie will think I'm yummy. I smell like a blue slushy."_

_Ranger gave an almost "Burg' eye roll._

_Slipping his Sponge Bob pajama top over his head, "You do smell yummy."_

_Cassidy handed the bottle to Stephanie pointing to herself, "Me."_

_So both smelled like blue raspberry slushies as they ran out of the bathroom to get the 'Thomas the Tank Engine' book Stephanie had been reading before the train ride tomorrow. Then, following her into the master bedroom._

_Once she was comfortable against the pillows, Cassidy and Caden crawled up with their down blankets. Her little girl in the middle and her curly-topped little boy on her other side. Ranger was stretched out next to Cassidy._

_Stephanie had read about a page and a half about 'Percy's Promise' when Cassidy hit the book with her hand, "Dad do."_

"_Mommy reads," Ranger told his small daughter._

"_Dad do."_

"_Ask nice, Cassidy," Stephanie said._

_She looked at her mother with her big blue eyes, then Ranger, "Dad do, huffing, "Pease."_

"_Good Girl."_

"_You are demanding," Ranger poked her and began reading._

_After about four short paragraphs, Cassidy switched the reading back to Stephanie._

"_Hey, you didn't like my reading?"_

_Puckering her lips, "No."_

_By the time Stephanie fished the story, Caden was laying on his back resting his head on her thigh. Cassidy was curled up almost asleep._

"_Sing me that song, Mommy."_

"_Which song?"_

"_The one you sing to the baby cause you're going shopping."_

_Giving Stephanie an eyebrow, Ranger wasn't even going to tax his brain trying to figure out the song. Once Stephanie sang the first word, it made sense._

"_Hush, Cassidy and Caden, don't you cry, Momma's gonna buy you a mockingbird."_

"_Tweet, tweet," Caden said._

"_If that mockingbird don't sing, Momma's gonna buy you a diamond ring."_

"_Oh, Ranger, I need it bigger," Caden commented in his Stephanie voice holding up a hand as if looking at a ring._

"_Do you really need it bigger, Babe?" giving her lusty eyes._

"_Ranger, there are children here."_

"_Mommy's singing. Don't interrupt. Go ahead, Mommy."_

"_If that diamond ring turns to brass, Momma's gonna buy you a looking glass.  
_

_Holding up a pretend mirror, "I'm so cute."_

_By the end of the song, both children were sound asleep._

_Ranger came around the bed and picked up Caden carrying him into his room. Stephanie pulled back the covers, tucked him in, and both kissed him good night._

"_Babe?" Ranger nodded to the other bed with the clothes._

"_It's his outfit to wear tomorrow. He didn't want any wrinkles."_

"_I had to know," looking at Stephanie, shaking his head as he turned off the light._

_Stephanie went into Cassidy's room while Ranger got her. She kissed her before Ranger laid her down in the crib, kissing her himself and putting up the side._

"_Shower, Mrs. Manoso," taking Stephanie's hand and leading her into their bedroom. Ranger slipped his arms around her once he closed the door with his foot. "My rock star wife never sings to me before bed."_

"_I didn't know you wanted me to. I could swear I sing your name most nights, maybe a few times."_

"_That's just one word. I'm talking a whole song."_

"_A whole song. What would I get for a whole song?" whispering in his ear, gently tracing her tongue along his jaw, giving him a seductive look, before disappearing into the bathroom._

_Ranger stood their for a second, pulling his t-shirt off, then followed her. Her black yoga pants were on the floor, the water was on in the shower. He could see her hot pink panties below her Rangeman shirt._

"_So, what do I get for a song?" Stephanie whispered again in his ear as she danced around him, shimming down and up his back._

_Ranger just growled at her._

"_You have to do better than that, Carlos." Very softly she started singing, **"Baby, I need your loving'. Baby, I need you loving'."**_

_Stephanie was running her hands up and down his legs._

"_**Although you're never near**_

_**Your voice I often hear."**_

_Pulling her Rangeman shirt over her head, she headed back to the shower, next her bra, and lastly her panties kicking them at him singing, _

"_**Another day, another night**_

_**I long to hold you tight**_

_**Cause I'm so lonely."**_

_Ranger stepped in the shower and Stephanie draped her wet arms around his neck, swaying next to every hard inch of him. Looking in his dark chocolate abysses._

"_**Baby, I need your lovin'**_

_**Got to have all your lovin'**_

_**Baby, I need your lovin'**_

_**Got to have all your lovin'."**_

_Ranger's hands were on Stephanie's hips swaying in time with her as the water sprayed down on them as she kept on singing._

_She turned so she shimmed down and back up the front of him, wrapping an arm around Ranger's neck. His arms were around her, a hand caressing their baby._

"_**Baby, I need your lovin'**_

_**Got to have all your lovin'**_

_**Baby, I need your lovin'**_

_**Got to have all your lovin'"**_

"_How was that?" whispering into his neck after she turned back around to gaze up at him, still swaying in his arms._

"_Babe, let me show you."_

_Ranger sat down on the shower bench, taking her in his arms. __His warm, wet lips sought out hers, hands were cupping her face, slowly working there way down her body, pulling her closer. Stephanie tipped her head so Ranger's lips had access to her neck._

_Stephanie's body was quivering from the attention of warm lips and fingers._

"_You need some lovin', Babe?"_

"_Oh yeah!"_

_Ever so effortlessly Ranger picked Stephanie up so she slid down on his waiting erection._

"_Ranger," fireworks going off almost spontaneously at the feel of him inside her. She could never get enough of her husband._

_It was only with a few thrusts and Ranger joined her with his release._

"_I love you, Ranger," Stephanie told Ranger as they were drying each other off after she serenaded him in the shower._

"_I love you, Babe. Sing to me anytime."_

"_I enjoyed your appreciation."_

_--Ranger--Stephanie--Ranger--Stephanie--Ranger--Stephanie--_

_**Johnny Rivers--'Baby, I Need Your Lovin'**_


	93. Chapter 93

**How Many Kids Do We Have?**

**Chapter 91**

Ranger walked with the curly haired little boy with flashing Sponge Bob sneakers and propeller hat to the very front of the train to ask the engineer questions about the vehicle. He left Stephanie giggling with Frank and Cassidy in their passenger car.

A man wearing a baseball cap was in the engine checking dials and instruments with a bushy red mustache to match his hair.

"Are you driving the train?" Caden asked slipping on his Buddy Holly glasses

"Yes, I am. I'm Wesley, the train engineer. Who are you?"

"Caden. That's Ranger-Dad," pointing to a smirking Ranger behind him. "I got some questions."

"Ok, shoot. What do you want to know?" Wesley had bent down to be eye level with him.

"How old is this train?"

"This was built in 1952. It can from Virginia. The train is 55 years old."

"Wow, that old. It won't fall apart will it?"

"No, " chuckling, "it's all been remodeled."

"That's good. You paying attention back there?" pointing his thumb behind him. "Ranger-Dad don't pay attention sometimes. How fast is this train going to go?"

Ranger gave a raised eyebrow, "Watch it, Midget."

Wesley saw the mischievous grin on the little boys face. "We'll be going about 35 miles an hour. Where are you going today?"

"To a party at the train museum with Mommy. She's with my sisters Julie and Cassidy. Santa Claus is going to be there. What makes this train run?"

"Diesel fuel. I bet you're going to have a nice party. You know, you look familiar."

"I live in Trenton."

"So do I. I was at a Christmas concert last week. Were you on stage?"

"My Mommy was singing and we singed our song."

"And, are the boy on the Big Wheel?"

"Yeah, that was me."

Wesley looked up at Ranger, "Funniest thing I ever saw."

"That's most people's reaction. Let's go, Midget. He has a train to run."

"Thanks," Caden held out his hand to Wesley. He sniffed, "I smell popcorn."

"It was a pleasure meeting you, Caden. Would you like a train sticker?"

"Yeah! Could I have one for Cassidy and my girlfriend, Emmie? I hope she likes my after shave. It's blue slushy."

Handing him a page of train stickers, "You do smell good. On your way back to your seat, get some of our free popcorn. And could I have your autograph?" Wesley had a small tablet and pen.

Caden signed his name as Stephanie showed him and handed it back, "Here. Come on, Ranger-Dad. We better go. Mommy will think you got us lost."

"Thanks," Ranger shook Wesley's hand. "Inquiring minds have to know."

"He's a handful."

"Tell me about."

Caden had put a little train sticker on his forehead. As he passed Ranger, reached up and put one on his shirt."

Caden was sniffing and Ranger could hear him, "Let me guess, you're hungry?"

"No, I like popcorn. It smells good."

Stephanie saw Ranger opening the door for the passenger. He was wearing that certain smirk and shaking his head. Caden must have exasperated him.

"Mommy," her little boy came running to her with bags of popcorn and a sticker in the middle of his forehead, "we got popcorn. Emmie!"

"Caden!"

They hugged each other before he sat down next to her.

"What did you learn about the train?" Stephanie asked. Caden was sitting across the aisle from her.

"The train driver is Wesley. This train was built in 1852."

"1952," Ranger corrected.

"It will go 60 miles an hour and runs on peanut butter."

"It does?" Stephanie giggled.

Ranger looked at him, "It will go 35 and runs on diesel fuel."

"I know that. I was testing you. You paid attention and did good."

Caden handed Emmie a sticker.

"Thanks," the little red haired girl told him. "And, you smell really good."

"It's blue slushy." He looked over at Stephanie with a big grin and gave her a 'thumbs up'. Getting up, he handed Cassidy a train sticker. Smiling mischievously at Ranger, he plastered a train sticker on his forehead, "You passed the paying attention test."

He growled at him with tight lips, "Midget, what am I doing to do with you?"

Saying with all seriousness, "Ride a train."

Stephanie giggled beside him, "He's right."

Ranger laid his forehead against the hand bar in front of him.

Tank and Bobby were laughing behind him. That little boy knew the right buttons to push.

"Ranger, when will you learn? You can't get the upper hand with him no matter how hard your try," Tank was wiping tears from eyes. "That was precious."

"Too sweet," Bobby patted him on the back, "testing you if you were paying attention."

"He may try your patience, Ranger, but, you looked like you were having one Hell of a good time going down with them in that inner tube."

Ranger glanced at Caden then looked back at Tank, "I was."

There was a crackling noise on the speaker and a voice came over it, "Good Morning, everyone. Welcome aboard the Trenton Silver Flyer. We'll be stopping in Princeton, then on to the Miniature Train Museum with a final stop in Somerville. I want to welcome Trenton's Youth Services, today. We have a celebrity amongst us also today. If you see Caden, the Boy on the Big Wheel, please tell him 'Hi'. Enjoy your day."

He was smiling broadly at the announcement.

Frank was smiling just a wide, 'That's my Grandson."

Ranger groaned, "It's going to be an adventure, I can feel it."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx\

Only a few more until the end.


	94. Chapter 94

**How Many Kid's Do We Have?**

**Chapter 92**

"Mommy, can I have your phone?"

"Why?"

"I gotta call my friend Joe. Tell him about the train. He misses everything."

"Caden, you don't need to call Joe."

"Let him bother Morelli, then it's not me, Babe," Ranger gave her a smirk. Ranger was really enjoying Morelli's torture.

Reluctantly, Stephanie handed her cell phone over to her son.

"Huh," a sleepy Joe came over her speaker.

"Joe, it's me. Your good friend, Caden. I'm on a train."

"Why are you calling me? I want to sleep. I just got home," Joe said in a groggy voice.

"Guess what? This train was made in 1952. You should get up. It's almost lunch."

"Is the train out of control and going to crash."

"No, my friend Wesley knows how to drive the train. If you were nicer, you would have friends, but since you don't, I'm your friend."

"That's a bonus," Joe was barely awake.

"I gotta go, but I know where you live so I'll come over and watch TV with you so you ain't by yourself. You need someone to play with cause you play with you too much. And your snowman. Bye."

"What? People play with me! Augh!! That didn't come out right."

"The whole train really didn't need to know that, Morelli," Tank leaned over and yelled at the phone.

'Who is that?"

"I'll see you later, Joe," Caden said then clicked the phone closed, handing it back to Stephanie.

Stephanie looked around her, everyone was laughing.

"Babe, I could swear he set Joe up," Ranger was still chuckling.

Wesley called out over the speakers, "Next stop, The Miniature Train Museum."

"That's us," Caden bounced up putting on his coat and reaching for Emmie's hand.

Hannah, a small woman with her long grey hair wound in a bun, was explaining the miniature train display as they were grouped in the entrance.

"There are different land areas. We even have a volcano. It has taken our design engineer over twenty five years to get the railroad as it is today. There are beaches and mountains. An amusement park, waterfall, a Victorian town. So take your time and enjoy your tour," opening up double glass doors for The Children's and Youth Services private tour.

"Mommy, there's a volcano!" Caden's eyes were wide as he took in the miniature railroad in a large wooden barn. "Whoa, look at this."

They started to the left and a long miniature train went by blowing it's whistle. All the children, big and little just stared, trying to take everything. There were so many details to see.

Gayle whispered to Stephanie, "Are they ever going to stop holding hands?"

Caden and Emmie had been holding hands since they have gotten off the train.

"They're just too cute."

Ranger was carrying Cassidy in one of his arms so she could see everything and keep her out of the display and had Stephanie's hand in this other.

"This is Jim. He designed our display and operates the trains."

A small elderly man was sitting in a chair behind a control board.

"Hi, Jim," the group said.

"Howdy," waving a worn train cap.

Ranger thought Caden's eye turned glassy taking in all the buttons, levers, and switches. It was the exact look he had drooling over the sound board at the recording studio.

"What does this do?" Caden was pointing to a small red button.

"Train whistle," Jim hitting the button and the whistle was heard.

"This one?"

"Smoke."

Pointing to a joystick, 'What's this do?"

"Controls Santa flying overhead," indicating a miniature sleigh with Santa Claus and reindeer.

It went on and on until Caden covered every button, lever, and switch.

Jim was chuckling at the little boy's exuberance and inquisitiveness, "Do you want to try?"

"Really? Yeah!" jumping up and down, a gleam in his eyes.

"I hope you know what you are doing?" Ranger gave the train operator an eyebrow, but he couldn't help smiling at Caden. He was going to enjoy every second.

"I got to prepare for the moment," waving his hand in a dramatic effect and stepped behind a partition. Seconds later, the little boy stepped back out, his hair was all messed up, his propeller cap on backwards, Buddy Holly glasses on, and he had found a piece of black cloth used in the backdrops for a cape. Frank boosted him up on the chair, snickering at his grandson.

Glancing at a smiling Stephanie, "Mommy, get ready."

"Don't break it, Midget. I don't want to write a check to replace everything."

"Ready."

The room went dark. Caden let out a loud, evil laugh. Cassidy squealed in Ranger's arms. Christmas music was a whisper and became gradually louder, the laser lights were flashing around, the lights were dim, the train was running backwards. The volcano started to rumble. Snow was falling from above. Santa Claus was flying in a zig zag fashion over the display. Lights in the display houses were flickering. The train whistle was going off. Caden's arms were moving like he was conducting an orchestra, waving wildly in his black cape.

He reminded Ranger of 'The Phantom of the Opera'.

The music began to fade. The room went dark. The regular lights came on and the train was running forward again. Everything back to normal.

Applause broke out and Caden slid from the chair, taking a bow.

Jim was amazed, "Well, that was an interesting interpretation."

'I was making a statement."

Ranger looked down at him, 'Yeah, you're crazy!"

'And, you ain't, Ranger-Dad?" Caden giving him an evil grin.

Emmie kissed Caden's cheek, "I liked you're show."

He looked at Ranger.

"Show off."

"Try it sometime. I'll let you use my blue slushy stuff. Mommy, I'm hungry."

Stephanie ruffled his hair, "Let's finish looking and we can have lunch with Santa."

After the pizza, Santa was visiting with all the children. Ranger was eying up the little boy talking to the man in the red suit. It looked like a plot in the works.

"Ranger, the way Santa keeps looking over here, I bet you're getting a lump of coal," Tank was choking with laughter.

"He's up to something."

Frank spoke up, "Not my grandson. Caden's an angel, Ranger."

"More like a possessed angel."

Santa was making his way over to the table where they were all sitting.

"Caden belongs to you?" Santa asked.

Stephanie said proudly, "Yes, Santa".

"He made an unusual request for Christmas. It would keep the elves busy for a time," laughing so his belly shook.

Ranger finally looked up. Until now, he had kept his attention focused on a piece of pizza. "Do we really want to know?"

"He thinks a certain someone needs 365 pairs of underwear with Batman, Spiderman, Sponge Bob, and Scooby Do. Also some that glow in the dark."

"Changing the Rangeman uniform, Boss,'" Lester teased. He nudged Gayle, "Would you like me to come home in my glow in the dark Scooby Do's, Honey."

Gayle just giggled at him.

Caden came walking over with a wooden train whistle in his mouth. Emmie had one, too. He reached in a bag, "Here, Grandpa," and passed one out to each of the Merry Men, Cassidy, and Julie.

Ranger just gave him an eyebrow.

He reached in his brown bag again and produced a glass snowflake, "Here, Mommy, I bought this just for you."

"Thank you, My Little Boy," kissing him on the cheek. "Caden, where did you get the money?"

"I found it."

Ranger was staring at him, "Where did you find it?" He had touched his back pocket and his wallet was there.

"In your pocket."

"Then, it's my money if it was in my pocket!" producing his wallet.

"Not that one. In the front. Did it have your name or face on it? What did it look like?"

Ranger reached in his front pocket and found a couple of bills.

"Here's your change," Caden handed him the scrunched up money from his front pocket on this Sponge Bob hoodie. "I bought you this cause you ain't got any."

Out of his bag, the little boy held up a pair of black briefs. Stephanie read the tag.

"Heat activated to produce a glowing image."

Stephanie started giggling.

"Watch," Caden put his hand in the briefs. Almost instantly something started to appear. It was a wide open mouth with a large glowing red tongue sticking out. "That's cool," handing them to Ranger and sticking a train whistle in mouth because of the shocked look.

"Why me?" Ranger pleading with Caden.

"Why not?" smiling mischievously. "Mommy, I'm going to eat my ice cream. Go put your underpants on, Ranger-Dad."

Blowing his train whistle, he, Emmie, and Cassidy started towards the ice cream fountain.

Ranger looked all around the table at the smirking faces, "What?"

"These are so cute, Ranger," holding up the briefs with two fingers stretching them.

"Babe."

After dinner of Chinese, Ranger built a fire and all were drinking hot chocolate. He, Stephanie, Cassidy, and Caden were settled in front of it playing 'Memory'. Caden, of course, had most of the matches.

Cassidy turned over a tile. It had a pig on it.

"This one,' Caden whispered pointing to a another one.

Cassidy turned it over. It matched the pig.

The doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!"

"Don't open the door unless you know who it is," Stephanie called after him. Ranger was following Caden.

"What are you doing here?" Caden asked the person at the door.

Morelli's voice replied, "Why are you calling me?"

Stephanie looked at Ranger mouthing "Joe."

"We was playing a game. I was beating Mommy and Ranger-Dad."

"Ranger playing a game? You can't be serious."

"Yes, Morelli. We do spend time with our children. Is there something we could help you with?"

Ranger was standing at the top of the stairs hands on hips as Caden led Joe up from the entry.

He glanced around at the large Christmas tree, glowing fireplace, holiday music coming from the stereo. It looked like a normal, happy home even with Ranger in jeans, t-shirt, and long free hair, not in his usual ponytail. Stephanie caught his eye sitting by the fire with the small girl sitting beside her and the small pregnancy bump.

"Why is he calling me?" pointing to Caden.

"I'm your friend."

"No, you aren't."

"Yes, sir."

"No, sir."

"Yes."

"No."

"Ok. Go home," Caden waved his hand towards the door, "you can't be my friend. Mommy, who's turn is it?" sitting down by the game turning his back to Joe.

"Bye, Joe," Cassidy waved.

'Why do you call me? And you let him," saying the last part to Ranger.

Before Ranger could reply, Caden was standing on the sofa facing Joe, "You don't seem like you have any friends and I was trying to be nice. Also, play with your mind if you had one."

"Thanks."

"Joe, would you like something to drink?" Stephanie asked.

"No, Steph, but thanks," Joe told her. "Hey, I have a mind."

Caden was laughing, "Took you long enough to figure that out."

Ranger was chuckling. It was nice seeing Caden set up someone else besides himself. He also noticed how uncomfortable Morelli was in their home.

'Well, I better go. I wanted to know why he was calling. You have a really nice home."

"Merry Christmas, Joe," Stephanie told him as he was going down the steps.

"You, too."

Ranger opened the door. Before he stepped out, Joe looked at him saying, "It's ironic. You have everything I want. You were one who didn't want a family life, but there are two children up there who aren't yours, yet it doesn't seem to matter."

"It doesn't matter. We are a family, Morelli. Caden and Cassidy are mine. They may not have started life that way, but they are mine just like the child Stephanie carries. It makes no difference in their parentage. We are all Manosos and will always be."

"When you were gone and Stephanie was caring for all three children by herself, I thought maybe she would turn to me, but she never did. Even if you would have decided against sticking with her and the two kids after coming back, I don't think she would have came to me. I couldn't understand how she could raise them and they weren't hers. Even you. And the crazy things Eddie has said she has done with them."

"It's the magic of Stephanie's zany world and one of those things that bonds us as a family."

"I never would have thought you would be the lucky one between you and me," Joe said with sadness as he stepped out the door.

Closing the door behind the cop, "I am the lucky one."


	95. Chapter 95

**How Many Kids Do We Have?**

**Chapter 93**

"Steph, Sam wants to know if I can go to the movies today?"

"I guess if you want, but we're going to meet with the owner of the cabins so we can finalize everything and get the keys."

"Oh, I forgot. Could he come with us?"

"If his father lets him, but we'll be gone probably most of the day."

"Sam, did you hear that?" Julie said into the cordless phone. "Dad and Stephanie are buying the cabins we went to a couple of months ago at Lake Hopatcong. Will your dad let you come?"

Julie nodded her head.

"Make sure he has his hiking boots on. There is more snow there than in Trenton."

"Ok, Sam. We'll see you in a little while. Bye."

Frank Plum strolled into the townhouse, "Hi, Pumpkin. A good day to go buy a couple of cabins."

"Hey, Frank," Ranger came out of his office. He was wearing a black turtleneck molded to his defined arms and across his chest. Hiking boots laced up as he slipped a denim shirt over the turtleneck. He looked very yummy to his wife. "Ready, Babe?"

"I'm just getting Cassidy's boots on her. We have to swing by and pick Sam up."

He gave her an eyebrow, "Don't you think he and Julie are a little too close for their age?"

"No. Julie and Sam are no different than I was with Eddie growing up. Let them be friends. If when they're older it leads to more, we know Sam is a very good kid."

"All right, but this is my daughter."

"Welcome to the world of pre-teen daughters, Ranger," Frank was laughing at the perplexed look on his son-in-law's face.

Ranger kept looking in the rear-view mirror having adjusted it so he could see Julie and Sam in the rear seat.

"Will you stop that!" Stephanie smacked him on the arm.

Julie yelled up to the front, "Dad, we aren't doing anything. We're talking about our science papers. It's not like we're having sex back here"

Sam was beet red sitting next to Julie.

"And you won't until you're thirty. You're eleven. Way to young to even say the word 'sex''."

"I'm twelve. We have sex education in school!"

"You're going to be home schooled from now on!"

"You and Mommy are smootchie, smootchie all the time," Caden butted into the conversation. "You do it so much, she's having a baby. I kiss Emmie."

"You're too young, too."

"I'm four and a half. Me and Emmie are going take bubble baths just like you and Mommy. I having some of that green stuff on my face."

"You can't do that until you're thirty, also."

"Me and Emmie is getting married after I'm done at Harvard. You'll be too old by then to remember cause you'll forget to pay attention."

Cassidy was making kissing sounds in the backseat.

"I have some good years left, Midget," Ranger growled at him while they were stopped at a traffic light. "Hey, Cassie, watch it."

The baby started to giggle and went back making her kissing noises.

Frank was chuckling in the backseat, "Ranger, welcome to parenthood. Your children are supposed to drive their parents crazy. It's a rite of passage."

"These children will be under house arrest until they're thirty, including our baby."

"Stop being Mr. Bad Ass Father. You weren't under lock and key until you were thirty," Stephanie gave her husband a eye roll.

"Babe, I."

"You a little worried because were such a handful as a teenager, Mr. Manoso. We have very good children, Ranger. Lighten up."

"Babe," he thought for a minute knowing he couldn't win this argument, "fine." His sheepish look on his face.

Ranger pulled the Mercedes a while later into the drive by the larger cabin. A sedan was parked there. Ranger had his attorney handle the title search and had been in contact with the owner's attorney. All they had to do was sign papers, hand over a certified check, and get the keys.

He jumped out and opened the back door as Caden was all ready unbuckled with his T-Rex. Coming around the front, he opened the door for Frank and helped Stephanie out and carried her over to the steps.

"What are you doing? I can walk!"

"I don't want you to fall in the snow, Babe."

Frank had Cassidy in his arms. Julie and Sam were coming around the SUV. "Come on Sammy," pulling his hand up the steps.

"Do not say a word. You've intimidated that boy enough," Stephanie had her hands on her hips.

"Let's go," taking Stephanie's hand as they followed all the children.

A short man opened the door with Ralph standing beside them.

"You must be the Manoso's. I'm Ted Simmons," shaking Ranger's hand.

"Yes, I'm Carlos. This is my wife, Stephanie."

"Take your boots off," Stephanie yelled after the children and shook Mr. Simmons' hand.. "This is my father, Frank Plum."

The children all scattered through out the cabin. Julie giving Sam a tour.

"My attorney marked all the places we need to sign since the title search is done and the property survey. I know you are aware everything comes with the cabins."

"Yes," Ranger looked up from the papers. Ted had already signed and initialed where he needed. "Babe, I need you to sign here, too."

Stephanie was watching her father. He had settled on the recliner by the glowing fireplace and was watching a football game. Looking right at home.

After signing all the papers, "My attorney will file these tomorrow at the courthouse and you should have the title to the properties in a few days," the man said giving Ranger a set to the signed papers

"That's fine,' handing him the check from in his wallet and Ted passed over the keys to both cabins. "Do you want to check the other cabin before I get out of here. It's my wife's birthday and I want to get back. We're having a surprise party."

"We'll do that. Babe, you stay here and I'll be right back."

"Ok, I'll change Cassidy."

Stephanie laughed as Ranger, her father, Julie, Sam, and Caden, of course, leading the way heading for the smaller cabin through the snow. While they were gone, Cassidy helped her put out the picnic lunch she packed and the thermoses of hot chocolate and coffee.

"Mmmmm," Cassidy was sitting at the table eating a piece of banana.

Stephanie heard her family coming up the steps and stomping the snow off their boots.

Caden came running in, "Mommy, I'm hungry." Seeing the sandwiches, fruit, and brownies all set out. "You're good."

Ranger laughed at the little boy. "Babe, when did you do this?"

"I didn't know if anything would be open up here, so I packed a picnic lunch."

"Mommy did it when you wasn't paying attention."

"Midget."

"Let's hang up your coats and wash your hands," Stephanie told them.

They were eating, when Caden picked up two grapes from the fruit salad on his plate and put them up to his eyes, "Ralph's eyeball didn't come out." He squeezed one of the grapes and the squishy inside flew out and landed in front of Ranger's plate, then popped the other one in his mouth. "Oops."

Ranger just gave him an eyebrow.

"Well, it didn't come out and roll on the floor."

Frank said to Stephanie, "Ralph was disappointed Grandma didn't come with us. He's looking forward to New Years Eve at Kootchies with her. I'm glad we won't be around. If they get in trouble, they can sit in jail until we get back."

"Daddy."

"Just so we ain't got to see her boobies," Caden announced. "It wasn't pretty."

Ranger just shook his head, "That was a moment I'd like to forget."

"Live with her. Edna in a thong heading to the bathroom is not pretty either," Frank grumbled.

"Sam, did you have enough to eat?" Stephanie asked him.

"Yes," he mumbled afraid to look up.

"Julie's father likes to be difficult sometimes. He knew he could get to you. Right, Ranger."

"Yeah, but I'm being good."

Stephanie heard Sam let out his breath, "I'll take a brownie. I'm glad you invited me. This is nice."

Julie told him. "Just wait until the Summer. We can go fishing and swimming in the lake, Sammy."

Stephanie could imagine the one piece bathing suit Ranger would want Julie to wear so she was completely covered.

"Why don't we hang out here for a while, Babe, so the fire can burn down. I turned the heat back in the other cabin, but kept it high enough so the pipes don't freeze. Ralph will check on the cabins for us. I gave him some money for that."

"OK, whatever you want," Stephanie started to clean up.

"No, we'll clean up." Pointing to the sofa, "you go relax and I'll be over in a few minutes," kissing his wife. "Lunch was good."

"There's 'Go Fish' and 'Crazy Eights' in the buffet drawer, Julie, if you want to play. Also , I think a few games in the coat closet. The snow is too deep. I don't want your clothes all wet to ride home."

"Ok, Steph."

Cassidy had crawled up on Frank's lap on the leather recliner playing with her wrestling figures watching football with him. Julie, Sam, and Caden were happily playing 'Crazy Eights'. Ranger burned the paper plates and napkins in the fire, then laid on the sofa with Stephanie.

"I like this. I can sneak you away to our cabin in the woods."

Nipping at his ear, Stephanie whispered, "Just what I've always wanted a Cuban Mountain Man."

"Babe."


	96. Chapter 96

**How Many Kids Do We Have?**

**Chapter 94**

Sitting in his Haywood Street office, Ranger was holding up a diamond earring watching it catch the sunlight from the late morning Winter sun. He had his almost flawless diamond studs that Stephanie loved placed in a new platinum setting with smaller diamonds dangling from them for Christmas. Four diamonds. One for each child--Julie, Caden, Cassidy , and their unborn baby. He didn't wear them anymore and he knew she always liked them from when they first met. Carlos Manoso could be as thrifty as his wife, not that money mattered.

There was Christmas music playing on a radio he could hear from the kitchen. 'Santa Baby'. He started to chuckle remembering Stephanie singing that to him at the Rangeman Christmas party last Saturday night. Sally told him the chair in the middle of the dance floor in Pino's banquet room was for him. All the Rangeman employees and dates or spouses were lined around the dance floor. 'What' started playing and he saw the line part as Stephanie stepped out singing 'Santa Baby'. She had changed out of her black cocktail dress into a very short, red Mrs. Claus dress. Only, his images of Mrs. Claus never looked like this in her short flouncey skirt with a very low V-neck trimmed in white fake fur going up around the hood covering her wild curls. The neckline showed off her pregnancy breasts acquisitively. His black dress pants kept getting tighter by the second just looking at her in the Santa dress with white laced topped stockings and little white boots. As she sang, Stephanie ran a finger over his lips, down his shoulder as she danced around him. Kissing him on his ear, neck, nose, and lips in between the words.

"**Buh-bum.. buh-bum...  
Santa baby, just slip a sable under the tree, for me  
Been an awful good girl  
Santa baby so hurry down the chimney tonight**

**Santa baby, a '54 convertible too, light blue,  
I'll wait up for you dear  
Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight**

**Think of all the fun I've missed,  
Think of all the fellows that I haven't kissed  
Next year I could be just as good  
If you check off my Christmas list**

**Santa baby, I want a yacht and really that's not a lot  
Been an angel all year  
Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight**

**Santa honey, one little thing I really need, the deed  
To a platinum mine,  
Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight**

**Santa cutie, and fill my stocking with a duplex and cheques,  
Sign your x on the line  
Santa cutie, and hurry down the chimney tonight**

**Come and trim my Christmas tree,  
With some decorations bought at Tiffany's  
I really do believe in you,  
Let's see if you believe in me**

**Santa baby, forgot to mention one little thing, a ring,  
I don't mean on the phone,  
Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight**

**Hurry down the chimney tonight  
Hurry, tonight."**

Stephanie finished the song sitting down on his lap and kissing his thoroughly.

"Babe, Santa has a problem and you're the only one who can help him solve it."

"I can feel it," giggling in his ear, only making him harder and his pants tat much tighter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

While Ranger was in his reverie, he was unaware of the goings on at the mall where Stephanie and the children had finished up buying Christmas presents for Ben and Danni. She just closed the hatchback of the Mercedes when Julie said, "Uncle Ramon, what are you doing here? What happened to you?"

"I need to speak with my brother's wife," stepping from between cars in the mall parking lot.

Stephanie had a sinking feeling in her stomach that this was not a social call to asking Ranger's size for a Christmas gift. His one eye was partially shut from the swelling. Also, black and blue. He had cuts and scratches on his face and knuckles Stephanie could see, but also a gun pointed at her stomach.

Julie and Caden saw it, too, because Stephanie felt them stiffen beside her and come closer.

"What is it you want, Ramon?" Stephanie said as normal as possible.

"I need you to come with me. You're my bargaining chip with my brother. I need some cash to get out of the country and disappear."

"You think I going with you and leave my children here alone at the mall!"

Cassidy was looking at Ramon as Stephanie held her, "Bad boy," pursing her lips.

"I have the gun, so I think I have the upper hand," glaring at her with one almost good eye and one ugly looking one.

Caden stuck out his chin defiantly, "Ranger-Dad's gonna kick your butt if you hurt Mommy."

"If he does what I want then no one will get hurt, only his bank account. Let's go, Stephanie," waving the gun towards a white SUV.

"I'm not leaving my children, Ramon," returning the glare into his eyes. She was scared, but she didn't want the children or Ramon to know it. Stephanie noticed he was favoring one side and holding his right arm close to his ribs. "So you better take all of us or we will all start yelling in a second causing a scene."

This is not how he planned this. Get Stephanie, request the ransom, get it, and get out of town before his brother caught up with him or the loan sharks he owed the money to for his gambling debts.

"Let's go, but leave your cell phone, Stephanie. I'm certain my beloved brother has a tracking device on it."

She went to hand Ramon her cell phone when it started to play 'The Batman' theme. What he didn't know was Stephanie had pushed the panic button on her keychain. Hopefully, she could stall long enough for Ranger to get here.

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

"Ranger! Hummer's on the line," Tank ran into his office breaking his thoughts. He had pushed the speaker button.

"Ranger, I lost Ramon!. I'm sorry. He slipped out of Boston somehow. He never showed up at the office today. I told you he was holed up in his apartment yesterday when I talked with you. I tracked his SUV to a car rental place . I found his Rangeman cell phone inside. Talking with personnel, he was identified driving off about 1 AM. His apartment is trashed and one of our employees discovered blood there. Someone may have worked him over.

"Do you know where he is now?"

Hal came running into Ranger's office, "Boss, Stephanie's panic button went off!"

"Stephanie!" Ranger looked at Tank as he hit #1 on his cell phone

"Hi, Ranger."

"Babe, are you still at the mall?"

"Yes, we got our shopping done and were leaving."

"Can you get back into the mall?"

"No."

"Let me talk with my brother."

Tank watched the color drain out of Ranger's face as he collapsed back into his chair.

"Little Brother."

"Leave my family alone, Ramon," Ranger had the cell phone clenched so tightly in his hand, Tank thought it might shatter. He spoke though clenched teeth, anger and panic were seeping out of him. "I'll give you whatever you want."

"Well, seeing that I have your pregnant wife and your three ruffians, my price went up. You can have them all back safe and sound for 10 million dollars. Think about it and I'll be in touch."

Without hesitating, "I'll have it to you in a few hours. I want to speak with my wife."

Stephanie's voice came over the cell phone, "Ranger."

"Are you OK, Babe? The kids?"

"We're all fine. Do what you need to."

Ramon's voice came back on, "Oh, and, Little Brother, if you try any heroic rescue. Don't worry, you'll never get to hold the baby your Precious Wife is carrying." The cell phone went dead.

"Ranger, the tracking device in Stephanie's phone just went dead," Lester came from the control room.

Ranger was trying to gather his thoughts. He punched a number into his office phone.

"Steven Bradley, Trenton Commerce Bank."

"Bradley, this is Carlos Manoso. I want to withdrawal 10 million dollars from my personal and business accounts."

"Carlos, that's a lot of money. It will take a few hours to get it."

"Do it. My family is depending on it. Call me when I can pick it up."

"Ranger, you're not going to give in to Ramon's demands are you?" Tank asked.

"No! We'll rescue them. But, if that is what it takes, I do it. Get Hector. I need something so we can track the money if Ramon gets it, before I kill him. What's Stephanie's location?"

Ranger dialed another number.

"Manoso's," his father answered.

"Poppa," Ranger was choking on emotion by now, the anger subsiding for the moment. Fear taking over for his family's safety. Who would have thought he would have to worry about his own brother causing trouble. "He has them. Ramon has them!"

"Ricardo, Ramon has Stephanie and the children?"

"Yes, he's holding them for ransom."

"We are on our way." The phone went dead.

Hitting another number, "Plum's"

"Frank, I need you to come to Rangeman. There's a problem."

"What is it?"

"My brother is holding Stephanie and the children hostage. It appears he has some people after him because of his gambling debts."

"Get them back! I'm leaving now."

"I'll do what I have to so they are safe."

Lester came back from the control room, "Ramon is driving on 95. He got off on an exit and got right back on. We're tracking Julie's phone also."

"He's just driving around. If he stops anywhere, let me know. Let's get on our Kevlar and get ready to move. Also, what vehicles do we have that aren't black in the garage."

Hector came into Ranger's office.

"What, Boss?" saying in his Spanish accent.

"Hector, what do we have that I can put on money to track my brother if I need to?"

"We have thin, clear chips, almost undetectable. I can rig a bullet proof briefcase with tracking that will only open with your fingerprint, so only you can open it."

"Do it."

"Your forgetting our most valuable weapon, Ranger, Caden. If anyone can figure something out. It's him."

"I want to believe that, but Ramon been pushed to the limits and he has a gun." Ranger banged his fist on his desk, "Why didn't I got to the mall with them!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Stephanie and the children were riding all around Trenton in Ramon's rental SUV. She had turned around to check on the children in the backseat.

"Are you buckled?"

"Yes, Steph. We're all buckled in," Julie tried to sound brave.

Stephanie mouthed 'cell phone' to Julie.

She nodded.

"Turn it off," she mouthed again.

Ramon yelled, "What are you doing?"

"Making sure my children are buckled in. You're scaring them, you idiot!" Stephanie's 'Burg' attitude was coming out.

Ramon's hand slapped her across the face, "Shut the fuck up!"

"That's my Mommy!" Caden screamed back at him. "I got to go potty!"

"Hold it."

Cassidy started to cry, screaming behind Ramon reaching for Stephanie.

"I got to go now!"

"Ramon, he's four. Find us a bathroom!"

He had been driving around Trenton in circles for hours. Ramon had studied maps trying to figure out how to get away if he pulled this off. He had also snuck out of Boston a few weeks ago having a friend stay in his apartment so it looked like he was in town and made a quick trip to Trenton while Ranger and his family were in Miami locating the townhouse and also an industrial park outside of Trenton in case he needed to hide out. He could go there to figure out this mess. The children were wearing on his last nerve. Ramon had to get this to work because if his brother got hold of him, it would be a slow, painful death.

Ramon turned off the highway and into the industrial park heading for the back. When he was here before, Ramon pretended to be looking for a warehouse for storage. Some men had told him about an old green warehouse that appeared to be abandoned that had a 'For Sale' sign on it.

Being that it was later in the afternoon and a few days before Christmas, the industrial park was rather empty. He parked the white SUV by the door on the warehouse.

'Don't try anything. This is loaded," rolling down the window and firing a shot in the air.

Stephanie saw all three children jump. Julie unhooked Cassidy from her seatbelt. Ramon opened the back door on the driver's side indicating for the children to get out. Stephanie came around to pick up Cassidy and take Caden's hand.

"We'll be Ok." she told them hoping she sounded confident.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back at Haywood, Ranger was putting the money in the bullet proof briefcase after Hector had implanted the almost undetectable trackers. Frank, Ellen, and Grandma were waiting in Ranger's office along with Ranger's parents who had just arrived.

"Ranger, Ramon has stopped at the industrial park outside of Trenton. A back warehouse."

The strain and tension was showing in Ranger's face along with fear. Tension lines around his eyes. Ramon was unpredictable at this time and Ranger didn't want to push him over the edge fearing he would hurt Stephanie and the children.

"Take your red pick-up and go watch the warehouse. Don't do anything until I get there! I'm assuming Ramon is doing this alone, but we can't be sure. Call me if you see anything."

Manuel was trying to calm down his wife.

"How could Ramon do this, Manuel? This is Ricardo's family."

"Momma, he's desperate. His gambling has him in debt for over $230,000, maybe more from what Hummer can determine. I've shut him down from skimming money out of Rangeman and it looks like the bookies came to collect."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ramon forced Stephanie, Caden, Cassidy, and Julie into a dim warehouse. There were barrels sitting around. It smelled of chemicals. Musty from being unused. Stale.

"Up here," Ramon waved the gun indicating the steps that led to what looked like an office above the ground floor. Stephanie twisted the door knob opening the door to usher the children inside.

Ramon slipped a cell phone off his belt. Stephanie could see it was a pre-paid one like Ranger had used when he was on the run.

"Hello, Little Brother. Did you get the money? Good. We'll set up a time to meet soon."

He handed the cell phone to Stephanie.

"We're Ok, Ranger. I love you, too."

Ramon clicked off the phone. "There's a bathroom over there," indicating a wooden door. Stephanie was reaching in the diaper bag which Ramon yanked away from her.

"I need to change Cassidy, too."

He dumped everything on a desk in the office. Once he saw it was only pull-up pants, wipes, crackers, juice, and a doll, he handed the empty bag back to Stephanie.

Stephanie noticed his hand trembled but hoped she gave nothing away in her expression. Ramon put a cigarette to his lips to light it.

"If you're going to smoke, please do it outside this room. I don't want to expose myself, the baby, or the children to second hand smoke," Stephanie said as she was changing Cassidy. When she was finished, she had Julie hold Cassidy. "Let me take you to the potty, Caden."

"Ok, Mommy."

"I'll be right outside, so don't try anything."

Stephanie looked around the office. There were no windows, the bathroom door, and the door they came through.

"It's not like we can go anywhere?"

Caden went into the bathroom with Stephanie. Before Stephanie had his cargos buttoned, he was looking around the small bathroom and under the sink. Stephanie used a wipe to wash his hands.

"Mommy, what's this?" Caden was holding up a somewhat rusted can

"Cleanser. It's to clean the sink."

He turned it over and sprinkled some out seeing it was powdered. Sniffing it.

"We need this. We're getting out of here, Mommy. I don't like him."

Caden opened up the bathroom door and saw Ramon was still smoking.

"Mommy, put this behind you in your pants. He won't see it back there."

Stephanie put the can in her waistband and pulled her t-shirt down.

"Get Cassidy from Julie."

Stephanie could see her little boy was working something out in his head.

"Julie, help me move that chair," pointing to a wooden chair, "so it's closer to the door. When I throw that cleaner stuff in his face, you push him with that chair out the door and over the bar."

There was a rolling desk chair by the desk. He and Julie moved the wooden chair silently beside the door. Caden got up on it and cupped his hands for Julie to put cleanser in his hands. If Caden even got a little in his eyes it would burn and probably the bruises, too.

Ramon dialed Ranger again while he was smoking . "We'll make the exchange at 5 o'clock." It would be getting dark about that time. Ramon's nerves were about shot. This day hadn't gone as he planned. He was tired. His bookies were after him. Not only had he kidnapped his brother's wife but had to bring the brats along with her. What else could go wrong he thought as he carelessly flicked his cigarette butt towards the rusted barrels.

They could hear Ramon coming up the metal steps to the office door.

Caden looked at Julie. She nodded at him by the desk chair. Caden glanced quickly at Stephanie as the door knob turned. Stephanie and Cassidy were sitting on the desk casually hoping Ramon would be caught off guard.

Ramon stepped in the door and just as he locked eyes with Stephanie, Caden threw the cleanser up in his face. Ramon didn't have time to react protecting his face.

"Aughhhhh. I can't see!"

Ramon was staggering as he was rubbing his eyes making the cleanser burn worse. Julie started pushing the chair. She made contact with Ramon and Caden helped her push him back with the desk chair. Ramon went over the railing as Caden had hoped. Landing on the cement floor with a "T-H-U-D."

Julie heard a 'POP'.

"Steph! The buildings on fire!"

Stephanie stepped out and saw there were flames starting to shoot up by the door they came in and around some barrels.

"Don't panic! There has to be another door. Come on!"

Stephanie led them down the steps. She kicked the gun that was laying near a moaning Ramon out of his reach. Caden picked up something that she couldn't see. There was a dim overhead light that Ramon must have turned on. They ran to the back of the warehouse. There was a backdoor, but it was padlocked.

"Steph, what are we going to do? We can't get out!"

Stephanie was frantically looking around the old warehouse for another door. It was one of those steel buildings so they couldn't break it down themselves. Something came into her side view, but a dump truck could! Sitting there was a big, red dump truck. Hopefully, it would start.

"Head for the truck."

Julie opened the passenger door and helped Caden up in it.

Stephanie put Cassidy up in the cab. There was no key in the ignition. She pulled down the visor and found them. Putting the key in the ignition, the motor sputtered.

Stephanie held down the gas pedal, "Come on, Baby. Please start."

The motor started to turn over but sputtered out. Through the windshield, Stephanie could see the flames getting higher and spreading more along the front of the building. Pressing the gas again, she turned the key. The motor started!

"Mommy, you got the dump truck going!" Caden was bouncing next to her.

"I'm going to back this out. Sit back against the seat and keep your head down in case anything falls through the window."

Just as Stephanie put the gear shift in reverse, the passenger door opened. It was Ramon.

"Either get in or die here!" Stephanie told him with 'Burg' attitude written all over her face. The truck lurched back. His face still had some cleanser on it and Stephanie saw his eyes were bloodshot from rubbing and the cleanser. As Ramon slid in shutting the door, there was a 'ZZZZZZ' and he slumped forward hitting the dashboard.

"Oops," Caden said holding up a stun gun. That's what he picked up off the floor. Ramon's stun gun.

Stephanie kept giving the dump truck gas as it was almost at the door. She backed it more and heard the scraping on metal. Giving more gas, the truck was pushing on the door and back wall. Just was the backdoor and part of the wall gave way, there was a loud explosion in front of the building.

Tank's Hummer was speeding into the industrial park and turned the corner on the last row of warehouses, when the front of the building exploded, flames shot out in all directions, and part of the roof collapsed.

Ranger jumped out and started running towards the burning building, "Babe!!!!!!!!"

There was another explosion causing more of the building to buckle.

Ranger's knees gave way and he sunk down to the pavement, his hands covering his face, screaming into them "BABE!!!!!!!!!!!!!"


	97. Chapter 97

**How Many Kids Do We Have?**

**Chapter 95**

**Here's a tid bit for Emerith!!!!**

Big white flakes were beginning to fall as the warehouse was engulfed in flames. More Rangeman SUV's had pulled up. Bobby and Lester were standing with Tank hearing the sobs come from a grief stricken Ranger sunk to the ground.

"NO! NO! NOT MY BABE!"

"Tank, we never saw any movement around this building until the explosion!" Lester said through his tears.

Frank, Ellen , and Grandma Mazur along with Manuel and Selena had followed in Rangeman SUV's. Standing there crying over their loss.

"Pumpkin!"

"Manuel, how could he do this? Stephanie and the children were everything good in this world."

"I don't know, My dear."

The white rental SUV of Ramon's was burning also with now, basically a pile of warehouse rubble. The roof had all but collapsed. Only a portion of the one side wall and a part of the back wall with a gaping hole could be seen through the hazy smoke and falling snow.

Mental images of Stephanie, Julie, Caden, and Cassidy were going through Ranger's head as he knelt there. Never hearing "Ranger-Dad, I'm hungry" again or Cassidy's toddler attitude. Julie giving him a "Dad" after he did some stupid macho thing. Never seeing the clear blue eyes he cherished everyday. The last thing he looked into every night and saw each morning when he rose. His light, his everything gone. Never knowing if their child was a boy or a girl. He was never going to have the opportunity to hold him or her. His family. His world was burned in the rumble also. Ashes. If only his heart would stop beating so he didn't feel this excruciating grief. And he could die with them.

Police sirens and fire trucks could be heard in the distance disturbing the sobs and voices.

For some unknown reason, Ranger's cell phone was ringing.

Tank reached down to answer it through his tears because Ranger wasn't capable and he wanted the noise to stop.

"What!"

"Tank, where's Ranger?"

He heard he thought the sweetest voice in all the world and sounds of laughter in the background.

"Tank!"

"Here, Bombshell. Right here!"

"Where are you?"

"Look!"

Through the fluffy snowflakes and smoke and the early evening darkness, two large round headlights were heading towards them. Coming to a stop in front of the large group of family and friends surrounding the devastated man in black kneeling, sobbing on the wet pavement.

"Ranger-Dad, we need one of these? Can we take it home?" Caden was laughing as all three children's heads were hanging out the passenger side window of the large red dump truck. Stephanie had gotten out of it and was running to Ranger on the ground.

"Ranger. We're here. We're OK," brushing her fingertips in his hair. His body was shaking from his sobs.

Stephanie looked up at a noise, a smiling Bobby and Lester had drug Ramon out of the truck. Powder still on his face, barely able to stand from the effects of the stun gun, his fall, and probably his beating.

"Ranger, look at me. Please," Stephanie was starting to cry. Her husband's grief was too much. She needed to make it stop.

His face was still buried in his hands. With trembling hands, she pulled his hands away from his face, finally causing him to look into her blue eyes.

"Babe," his hands left hers and touched her warm face. Realization setting in to him, "Babe!"

Slowly they both stood up, his arms encircling her like Ranger was never going to Stephanie go again. His lips crashing down on hers. Warm lips he never thought he would feel again in his life.

"Oh God, I thought I lost you!"

The children were out of the dump truck running towards them. His other strong arm encasing his three children. He felt Stephanie stiffen beside him, crying out in pain.

"Babe, are you hurt?"

"My back hurts," crying into his shoulder.

A paramedic unit was coming around the corner behind police cars and a fire truck.

"I need help over here. My wife is hurt!" Ranger yelled. "It will be fine, Babe!. I won't allow anything to happen to our baby," whispering into her hair.

Stephanie's parents and Ranger's were hugging all of them. This nightmare was ended. Frank had Caden in his arms.

"Grandpa, Mommy crashed the dump truck out of the building to get us out! Can we keep it?"

The paramedics ran over with the stretcher to Ranger and Stephanie.

"What's wrong?" one asked.

"My wife is pregnant. Her back hurts."

"How far along? Who's her obstetrician?"

"Five months. Alicia Winslow," Stephanie told them as they helped her onto the stretcher.

A young male paramedic asked, "What happened?" he was putting a pressure cuff on Stephanie's arm.

"I drove that dump truck," pointing to the it, "out of the burning building," taking a breath to help ease her pain and glancing at Ramon now in the arms of the police, "because my brother-in-law had kidnapped us."

Caden got down from Frank's arms and ran over to Ramon. "This is for hitting my Mommy!" proceeding to kick him in the shin.

"Owwwwwww!."

Ranger momentarily left Stephanie to look into Ramon's battered face, "You did this! Anything happens to my wife or unborn child, no prison will keep you safe!" Ranger unleashed one vicious punch to Ramon's face with all his fury and grief in one swing, sending him flying out of the policemen's grip, into the bumper of the dump truck about ten feet away, then slumping to the ground. Cassidy gave his still form a body slam.

"Bad boy," shaking her finger and turning back running towards Stephanie, "Mum."

Tank was talking to Eddie Gazzara and Big Dog explaining what he knew. Another SUV pulled up, Joe Morelli ran over to the scene as Stephanie was being wheeled to the ambulance. Ranger had run back to Stephanie holding her hand and keeping pace with the stretcher.

"No, Mommy can't go!" Caden was running after them with Julie and Cassidy following.

"Stop!" Stephanie told the paramedic. "My children stay with me! We almost all died in a burning building! They need me."

"But," he looked at Stephanie determined face, then at the 'Don't mess with me' look on Ranger's face. 'It will be tight."

Stephanie was loaded in to the back. One paramedic got behind the wheel. Julie sat up front. Ranger picked up Cassidy and sat beside Stephanie. Caden climbed onto the bottom of the stretcher by Stephanie's feet.

"See, we all fit."

"We'll be right behind you," Tank said closing the ambulance door.

Paramedic in the front yelled back, "Dr. Winslow's at the hospital. She had a delivery and will be waiting for us in the ER."

"Are you experiencing any cramping?" the other paramedic asked.

Stephanie shook her head, "Just pain across my back."


	98. Chapter 98

**How Many Kids Do We Have?**

**Chapter 96**

**XXXXXXXX for Jaime, i want to sty on the good side of her stick. Lee Anne XXXXXXXXX**

Ranger was holding Stephanie's hand while they rode in the ambulance, never taking his eyes off her face. He saw a slight bruise on her cheek. Gently touching it with a shaking finger.

"That's where he hit Mommy. I hope his eyeballs fall out," Caden said.

"What happened, Babe?" How they could survive the fire and the building exploding was beyond his understanding, but Stephanie always amazed him..

"Caden and his plans. I got to watch him in action with his trusty sidekick," her eyes glancing to Julie in the front.

"It was easy," Caden continued, "when I went potty, me and Mommy found that stuff."

Stephanie added, "Powdered cleanser."

"Yeah, that. So I thought if I could get it in his eyes he couldn't see and Julie could push him with the rolling chair over the bar."

Ranger just looked at the little boy shaking his head, "I'm enrolling you in spy classes."

"Caden and Julie quietly moved a wooden chair by the door when Ramon was smoking. That's probably what started the fire," Stephanie filled in some of the missing pieces. "Caden had cleanser in his hands so he could throw it in his face. While Ramon's eyes were burning, they made him move backwards with an office chair and over the railing falling to the cement floor below."

"That's when I saw the fire starting by the door. Steph stayed so calm to get us out." Julie spoke up.

"The rear door was chained and the only thing I found to ram the door was the dump truck. I was praying it would start. Just as we started to move, Ramon got in and Caden zapped him with your brother's stun gun he found."

"I got him in the butt! Mommy backed the big dumping thing and pushed the door and the wall out. That's how we got out, then the building went 'BOOM!" Caden spread his arms out.

Cassidy repeated, "Boom."

"Can we keep that dump truck?"

"Midget, what are we going to do with a dump truck?"

"You can put all the workers in the back. When you ain't doing that, we can move dirt so we look for dinosaur bones."

"No dump truck."

"Darn, I liked that one," Caden pouted at Stephanie's feet on the stretcher.

Ranger noticed Stephanie was holding her stomach, "Babe, are you in more pain?" For a moment Ranger had been distracted from the thought of losing their baby.

"No, it feels like there's a feather inside my stomach sometimes. I think the baby is big enough that I've been feeling him or her at times."

He laid one of his large hands where Stephanie's was, closed his eyes concentrating on their baby. Then he almost missed a very, very faint twitch, "That?"

"Yeah," Stephanie nodded at him.

The ambulance was finally pulling up to the Emergency Room door. The attendants opened the door surprised at the number of people in the back.

'We're a family. We do things together," Caden said as he jumped down.

Frank, Ellen , and Grandma were running with the Merry Men from the parking lot followed by Ranger's parents.

"How is she?" Frank asked Ranger.

"I don't know," answering his father-in-law back truthfully.

Alicia Winslow was standing by the inside ER door waiting for Stephanie. Before she could ask any questions, Stephanie grabbed Ranger's arm.

"There were chemicals in the building and the fire, I need to know the children are OK?"

"I'll take care of it, Pumpkin. Let Ranger stay with you."

Alicia came over to Stephanie, "What happened?"

"My brother-in-law kidnapped us. The building caught on fire, and I drove a dump truck out of the building to get us out. We couldn't get out because the other door was chained."

"Did the steering wheel go into your stomach on impact?"

"No. We didn't crash the front end, I backed the bed out first. I thought all that steel would protect us. I have pain shooting across my back."

"Do you know what kind of chemicals?" Alicia asked next.

Eddie came in through the ER door followed by Morelli.

"Eddie, can you find out if the firemen know what type of chemicals were in that warehouse," Ranger called to him.

"Sure," heading back out the door.

Alicia directed the attendants, "Take her to exam room 2."

A female resident motioned to bring the children into the third room.

Manuel patted his son on the back, "We'll take care of the children, Ricardo. Take care of your wife."

"No, I got to stay with Mommy!" Caden was squirming in Frank's arms.

Ranger went over to the scared little boy and took him in his arms, "Midget," saying softly, "I need you to be brave some more. Dr. Winslow has to check Mommy and the baby. If Mommy is worrying about you, the doctor can't help Mommy. Let the doctor check you, then you can come in Mommy's room," kissing his curls.

Caden looked up at Ranger, then at Stephanie before she was wheeled in the exam room, finally nodding.

"Grandpa will take care of you. Let me go with Mommy," handing their son back to Frank's waiting arms.

The nurses were helping Stephanie remove her clothes.

"Stephanie, are you having cramps?"

"No, Alicia. The pain has lessened in my back."

"I'm going to exam you for bleeding and any rupture of the placenta," a nurse had draped a sheet over Stephanie from the waist down. Ranger was holding one of Stephanie's hands and soothing her curls with the other. Tears running down her cheeks.

"Babe, I won't let anything happen to our baby."

"You can't prevent us losing our baby, Ranger," choking on her words.

Alicia came around to Stephanie's other side, "There's no bleeding and the test strips don't show any amniotic fluid leaking. Did you try and brace yourself in any way?"

"I tried to keep my back against the seat and away from the big steering wheel as much as possible. Why?"

"It's possible you may have pulled a muscle, but I think, more than likely, you caused your back to spasm.. I'm going to have the nurse get your vitals while I go get a fetal monitor. After we check the baby's heartbeat, then we'll go up to ultrasound so I can check everything. And, how about we go meet this baby?" Alicia was smiling at the worried parents.

Ranger tilted Stephanie chin and gently kissed her lips, "Let's do that."

"Oh, I would like you stay overnight just as a precaution."

"She will."

Julie, Caden, and Cassidy came to the exam room doorway with trepidation, but seeing the smiles on Stephanie and Ranger's faces walked in to join them.

"Dr. Winslow thinks the baby is fine. It was probably a back spasm," Stephanie told her children.

Caden climbed up on the exam table, "Good. Mommy, I'm really hungry."

The Plums and the Manoso's walked into the exam room followed by Lester and Bobby. The resident had very little room to move around to get Stephanie's blood pressure, temperature, and listen to her heart and lungs.

"The doctor who checked the children said they were fine," Frank assured Stephanie and Ranger.

Bobby shared information relayed from Eddie, "Also, the fire department said those barrels had lawn fertilizer in them. Mostly organic and not a health risk."

Tank came strolling in and handed hot pretzels to Caden, Cassidy, and Julie. "I figured someone was way past hungry.'

"Thanks," Caden said between bites.

Alicia was wheeling a fetal monitor machine through the mass of people. Eddie was there now and Stephanie got a glimpse of Joe in the hallway.

"Your entourage keeps growing, Stephanie. And it's mostly all men," laughing at the crowd.

Once the monitor was plugged in, she lifted Stephanie's t-shirt and spread the gel on her stomach, "Have you felt any movement?"

"I think so. It felt like a feather fluttering."

"That's it."

She touched the small monitor to Stephanie's baby bump and instantly, "Blup, blup, blup, blup."

"I hear you, Baby," Caden said to her stomach. "Did you like that dump truck ride?"

"Blup, blup, blup, blup," the heartbeats went up slightly.

"That sounds very healthy," removing the monitor and turning off the machine. Caden wiped off the gel gingerly with a tissue.

"Let's get up to ultrasound and go meet this baby."

"Do I have to ride on a bed? Can I go up in a wheelchair. I'm feeling like an invalid," Stephanie looked at her obstetrician..

"Ok. Let's get you a hospital gown and we'll move this party to ultrasound, then you can get settled into a room in maternity."

Everyone filed out of the room while Stephanie slipped her panties back on and into a hospital gown draping a blanket over her waist while Ranger was holding the wheelchair. The nurse had given her a large glass of water to drink before the ultrasound.

"How's your back?" Ranger was kneeling in front of Stephanie.

"It feels almost normal. A little sore and tight."

"I love you, Babe," Ranger was studying her face lost in her blue eyes. "I thought I lost you forever. I can't exist without you."

Stephanie could see tears in his eyes and she knew they were in hers also, "I couldn't allow myself to think I would never see you again," leaning into Ranger to touch her lips to his.

Parting finally, Ranger whispered, "Let's go meet Aubrey or Dakota."

Ranger pushed Stephanie's wheelchair following Alicia. Cassidy was on Stephanie's lap and Caden was standing on the back as he pushed. They had to take two elevators to get everyone to three.

Once Stephanie was situated on the exam table, Alicia was spreading the gel, "Before I focus on the baby, I'm going to go all around checking for any tears or ruptures, then we'll check the baby. Stephanie is twenty weeks, we usually wait a few more weeks for a 4-D ultrasound, but I want to be able to see everything."

Alicia opened the door so everyone could file into the room.

She turned on the machine and starting sliding the monitor. It just looked dark. A little foot came on the screen.

"It's a baby foot," Caden was mesmerized watching the screen.

They also saw a hand come on the screen for a second before disappearing.

"Everything looks fine. I don't see anything out of the ordinary."

Alicia moved the monitor again and the whole baby came on the screen. He or she was stretching an arm and then a tiny hand went to it's mouth.

Critic Caden announced, "That looks like a baby not a lizard like in the book."

"The baby has been growing for five months," Stephanie told Caden.

"Baby," Cassidy was point to the screen.

"Here's the heart," Alicia clicked a button and it was enlarged so everyone could see it beating.

Stephanie glanced around the room and everyone's attention was focused on the screen watching their Manoso creation.

"This is the kidneys."

The baby's face came on the screen when the monitor moved again seeing eyes, a small nose, sucking lips.

"Babe, our baby is beautiful," Ranger had his chin resting on the top of the table rail by Stephanie's side, fingers entwined.

The full baby was back on the screen.

"Well?" Alicia asked the big question.

Ranger looked at Stephanie, both nodding.

"Meet your little girl."

Ranger got up and kissed Stephanie, "Thank you, Babe. She beautiful". He then bent down and kissed her bump. "We'll be waiting for you Aubrey."


	99. Chapter 99

**How Many Kids Do We Have?**

**Chapter 97**

While Stephanie and Ranger were engrossed watching their little girl somersault around on the screen, Ellen Plum motioned for everyone to exit the ultrasound room and very quietly shut the door giving Stephanie and Ranger some time to enjoy their daughter by themselves.

"Look at her, Babe."

"She's a squirmer," Dr. Winslow told the expectant parents.

With tears, Stephanie whispered, "All 10 little toes and fingers. Aubrey's perfect."

Leaning over kissing Stephanie, "Just like her mother." He looked around and saw the empty room, so much for being aware of his surroundings. He saw everyone in the hallway through the glass and turned his attention back to the screen.

A nurse came into the room, "Mrs. Manoso's room is ready, Dr. Winslow," almost walking into equipment catching a glimpse of Ranger.

Stephanie giggled, "He is an Adonis. And all mine," snuggling into her husband.

"Always, Babe."

"Thank you. We'll finish up here and you can get her settled."

The nurse went back out to the crowded hallway as the doctor shut down the ultrasound, handing Ranger pictures and a disk of the ultrasound. "Souvenirs. I want Stephanie to stay overnight as precautionary in case she experiences any more back spasms. Everything is fine as you saw, but this is your first pregnancy, Stephanie. After you had a chance to shower, I going to have a put nurse put a fetal monitor on you. This is more for your peace of mind so you know in here," pointing to her head, "your little girl is fine. I know Christmas is in two days but I want you to take it easy once you get home tomorrow."

Stephanie started to protest, but Ranger assured Alicia, "She will."

"Make an appointment for the 26th at the office so I can follow-up."

"If everything is OK then, we were going away for New Year's with the children, can we still go?"

"Where are you going and what will you be doing?"

"To Williamsburg to walk around and be tourists with side trips to Natural Bridge and a Safari Park. Julie's half brother and sister are visiting from Florida. This is the first Christmas since their parents were killed."

Alicia was smiling at them, "After today, it might do both of you some good to relax, but no overdoing it. I don't have patients who drive dump trucks out of burning buildings as part of their pregnancies. And, I could not even imagine, Carlos, for you thinking your family was in that building. Enjoy your family time. After the holidays, you might want to enroll in the pre-natal classes. It would give you two some time together every couple of weeks. We only have 4 months to go."

"We will," Stephanie said.

She got up to let the nurse back in, "Enjoy your evening upstairs by yourselves and don't do anything I wouldn't do," she flashed them a smile and went out.

Ranger chuckled and gave Stephanie a lecherous smile.

"This is a hospital, Ranger!"

"I'm taking the doctor's advice."

The grandparents got together and came up with their own plan. Manuel and Selena were staying with the children at the townhouse. Selena had packed an overnight back before they had left Newark not knowing what would happen today. Bobby and Lester were heading to Pino's to bring back pizza. Frank was coming back to the hospital with Caden to bring clean clothes for Stephanie and Ranger, knowing his son-in-law wasn't leaving his wife's side. He would leave the Mercedes in the parking lot so they could drive home after Stephanie was discharged tomorrow.

Tank was the only left in Stephanie's room.

"What should I do with this?" holding up a briefcase.

"Put in the safe at Rangeman and I'll get the money back to the bank."

"Ranger, what's in it?"

"Ten million dollars," he said as it was an every day occurrence.

Stephanie had a stunned look on her face, "You were going to pay Ramon? That's not like you."

"If that's what I had to do to make sure you and the children were safe, then that's what I would have done. We were coming to get you when I saw the building was on fire. I didn't want to try and rescue you while Ramon was driving around and get into a high speed chase, fearing he could crash. Once he had stopped, we were on our way, but Caden beat us to the punch."

"That's our son."

"Even if Ramon would have gotten the money, only Ranger's fingerprints would open the briefcase that Hector rigged. I can't believe he used bathroom cleanser,' Tank was laughing and shaking his head. "When did you learn to drive a dump truck, Bombshell?"

"For extra money in college, I drove the beer delivery truck for to the fraternity and sorority parties. A guy in my dormitory, his father owned a beer distributor."

"Only you, Babe."

Stephanie and Ranger were relaxing on the hospital bed eating pizza with Bobby and Lester, when a curly head popped in, "Mommy, I picked these for you." Caden handed Stephanie a small bouquet of white daisies, pink roses, and hot pink Gerbera daisies in a vase ."

"You didn't pick those, Midget?"

"Uh huh, at the flower shop. I told the lady which ones I wanted."

"I stand corrected."

"Thank you, My sweetheart. They're the most beautiful flowers from my special little boy," kissing Caden's forehead.

Caden grabbed a slice of pizza after he climbed up on the hospital bed plopping down on Ranger's lap, "Pino's. I'm always hungry for this."

"Didn't you eat?"

"Yeah, Cuban Grandma made grilled cheese and soup."

Frank was laughing at his grandson, "He's something else."

"You did good today, Midget. By blinding Ramon temporarily with the cleanser that gave Mommy enough time to figure a way out of the building."

"That was the best par, Mommy crashing through the building. It was just like them country boys in the red car but we was in a red dump truck."

Ranger raised an eyebrow.

Stephanie told him, "The Dukes of Hazard."

"Yeah, them. But we would be 'The Manosos of Trenton'," waving his arm in the air for emphasis.

"Only you, Midget. You know Mommy has to stay here tonight."

"I know," Caden said glumly.

"I'm fine and the baby is fine," Stephanie poked him. "The doctor wanted me here in case my back hurt again. I'll be home tomorrow as soon as Dr. Winslow says I can."

"Ok."

"Daddy, since I'm on restricted duty, would you do something for me?"

"Anything, Pumpkin."

Ranger looked at Stephanie, "Now what" he thought to himself.

She shifted on the bed so she was fully looking at Ranger, "After you left this morning, I made one of those executive decisions."

Ranger raised an eyebrow, "What did you decide?"

"Estella called this morning. The day after Christmas, Max is scheduled for heart surgery. The medication is not working so he needs a heart valve repaired and start cardiac therapy to help strengthen his heart everyday after he recuperates. Estella won't be able to handle getting the children off to school, be there for when they come home, and take Max back and forth to rehabilitation. She was going to cancel the children's trip because Rachel and Ron's families came up with an asinine plan."

Ranger was listening and never said anything, yet.

Stephanie continued, "Ron's brother in North Carolina was having Ben come live with them and Danni was going to live in Florida with Rachel's sister. Neither one wanted both children because it was too much. I convinced Estella that was wrong. She couldn't let Ben and Danni be separated. Three siblings would be living in three states. They need each other, so Ben and Danni will be arriving tomorrow and finishing school here. It wouldn't be fair to be here for a few months, then go back to their old schools trying to catch back up."

"Would you go to the airport to meet Ben and Danni?"

Ranger nodded to Frank.

"Of course, Pumpkin."

"Babe, this will make six children after Aubrey is born."

"I know, but is it fair to separate them and ship them off somewhere else? They need a stable home and a place to belong, not torn apart more. Ben and Danni need a family who will love them. We have the room. Ben can sleep in Caden's room. And, I know Julie will agree to Danni sleeping in her room. If it's too crowded, I'll give up the townhouse."

Ranger knew Stephanie was serious toeven think about giving up the townhouse that she and the children loved.

"You're sure about this? Because, this could end up permanent after they have been together for almost six months."

"I know and Estella knows it. They were happy when they spent time with us in Miami. I contacted your attorney, he was drawing up papers and she will agree to let us be their temporary guardians."

"You amaze me, Babe. Only one of these children will be yours biologically and three belonged to my ex-wife."

"Their parentage doesn't matter. We can provide them with a home and the love they need. It's not right to separate them."

"I almost lost you today," Ranger cupped Stephanie's face in his hands, "and if this is what you want, then I can only be to happy to have them as part of our family. We'll figure out living arrangements if we have to eventually. There were nineteen of us in the townhouse and we didn't kill each other. And, we can go to our cabin so we have more space and the children can spread out."

"Caden, Julie doesn't know Ben and Danni are coming tomorrow. It's a surprise, so you can't tell."

"I won't, Mommy. Do I have to share my T-Rex? He's mine."

"No, but Ben will be sleeping in the extra bed in your room."

"As along as it ain't Diego snoring."

Ranger was chuckling, "No."

"Good," he yawned.

"I'll drive Frank and Caden home," Bobby said.

"While I carry you out for Grandpa and see where the Mercedes is parked, Mommy can shower. Lester, you're on guard until I come back, then Bobby can pick you up. I'll be here all night."

"That sounds like a plan, Mr. Manoso."

"Mrs. Manoso, it is."

Stephanie kissed a sleepy Caden 'Good Night' and headed for the bathroom.

Before Ranger returned to Stephanie's room, he detoured to the hospital chapel. He sat in the quiet for a few moments to say a silent prayer, grateful he had his family. Lighting five candles before he left to join Stephanie for the night.

After showering, he and Stephanie listened to the sounds of the fetal monitor that the nurse had put around her stomach and looked at the ultrasound pictures.

"You're Ok with another daughter?"

"I told you, Babe, it didn't matter if we had a boy or a girl. I mean it. I consider myself the luckiest man. You love me and you gave me a family I never could have imagined. Aubrey is the icing on the cake. She's ours. Part me, part you, and absolutely perfect like my wife," sinking Stephanie down in the hospital bed.

"Ranger."

"Just following the doctor's orders, Babe."


	100. Chapter 100

**How Many Kids Do We Have?**

**Chapter 98**

Stephanie and Ranger were laying in the hospital bed, his front to her back, a large, warm calloused hand cradling Aubrey. A soft, constant beeping was registering the baby's heartbeat on the fetal monitor. Her voice softly singing as Stephanie has done almost every night for as long as she could remember. Tonight it was a little different.

"Hush, Little Aubrey, don't say a word. Momma's gonna buy you a mockingbird."

She smiled to herself, behind her Ranger was humming quietly to the lullaby, finally relaxing from the day from Hell. Never in the years since she met him did Stephanie ever hear Ranger hum, but he did before he drifted off to sleep.

"Bless you," Stephanie said to Tank the next morning when he handed her a Tasty Pastry bag with two Boston Crème donuts. Ranger got yogurt with strawberries. Also, orange juices for both.

"Mmmmmmm, this is heaven."

Both men watched the almost orgasmic look on Stephanie's face, her eyes closed, her tongue licking crème from her lips, and savoring every bite. Ranger glanced at his breakfast then at Stephanie's.

Giggling, she held up her donut to his lips. Surprising them, he took a bite.

"Not you," Tank laughed as he went into a pretend faint and sprawled out on the hospital floor.

"My wife is pregnant. The doctor doesn't want a rapid weight gain. Just following her orders."

"Doctor's orders my ass," Tank said from the floor.

Alicia Winslow asked a prone Tank, "I expect all my patients to follow my instructions. Are you OK?"

"He's fine. His boss stunned him by polluting the temple with a Boston Crème," Stephanie explained.

"From Tasty Pastry I take it. That my Friday morning stop."

Tank jumped up and dusted off his pants with a sheepish grin on his face.

"How are you feeling, Stephanie? Any back pain?"

"I'm good."

She had a paper print out of the baby's registered heartbeat. "I can tell," smiling broadly.

Stephanie was blushing hiding in Ranger's shoulder. He had a big shit-ass grin on his face.

"You had sex in a hospital room! You're such a slut, Man," Tank was shaking his head. "Get a hotel room."

"Just following the doctor's orders," Ranger smirked.

"Let me check your blood pressure," Dr. Winslow was grabbing the cuff, "and I'll spring you from this joint. Just take it easy for a few days. No heavy lifting. Stoop to pick something up, don't bend over. Carlos, if Stephanie starts to experience a spasm, try and rub it out. If something doesn't feel right, call the office."

"We can do that," Ranger replied.

"I'll see you in a few days. Have a Merry Christmas. Enjoy the rest of your pregnancy and limit the bedroom acrobatics for a few days. Don't break her back."

"I'll try and Merry Christmas to you, Alicia," Stephanie was blushing again.

Ranger gave a chuckle that sounded almost evil.

"You," smacking her smirking husband.

Some time later, the blue Mercedes was pulling into the garage of the townhouse, three grinning children were standing in the doorway leading into the house. Before leaving the hospital, Tank presented Stephanie with a new cell phone all ready pre-programmed and tracking intact. Ranger deposited the 10 million dollars back in the bank. He didn't want the money in the house knowing Caden would figure out how to get his fingerprint and head straight to EBay to buy a fleet of dump trucks or a trolley.

"Mommy's home! Mommy's home!" the little boy was jumping up and down.

Ranger ran around to Stephanie's door and handed Caden the vase of flowers. Julie grabbed the overnight bag.

"I can walk," but Ranger ignored Stephanie's protest and carried her into the house and sat her gently on the sofa.

Cassidy ran over and crawled up beside her, "Mum, Mum."

"There's my Cassie Girl," hugging her. "How were the children?"

"Very good," Selena giggled, "Caden was up at 6 waiting for you."

Stephanie noticed her in-laws were dressed in what she would consider business casual clothes.

Manuel enlightened them, "We're going to Ramon's arraignment hearing."

Ranger just nodded not saying a word.

"I'm so sorry," Stephanie said.

"My dear, you have nothing to be sorry for. Ramon made these choices and now must live with the consequences of his actions. You saved his life when you had no reason to do so," Selena told her daughter-in-law."

"We know, Son," Manuel went on, "you arranged for an associate of your attorney to represent your brother. I also spoke with your other brother and sisters. Finally, they know the whole truth all the way back."

Stephanie watched her husband's face, it was blank but his downcast eyes gave him away, doubt was registered in them. If he wouldn't had protected Ramon so many years ago, none of this would have happened.

She stood up next to him, "Stop it, Ricardo Carlos Manoso! Do not doubt yourself. Your past made you the man who stands before me," cupping his face in her hands so Ranger was forced to look in Stephanie's loving eyes. "The man I love. The man I chose to marry. We probably would never have met if you had chosen very different actions all those years ago. You are a very honorable man, husband, and father. Don't you ever doubt yourself again. I won't allow it!"

Ranger leaned his forehead against Stephanie's, "I love you, Babe, so much."

"We will go handle this," slipping on their coats. "Stephanie, you mother and I will be handling Christmas dinner. Go rest."

"But, Selena, I don't want you to change your holiday plans for us."

"Stephanie, there is no place my husband and I would rather be if you will have us."

"Of course. How can I argue with that?"

"We'll be back," Manuel said closing the front door.

"Midget, I got a job for you."

"What job, Ranger-Dad?"

"You're going to be Mommy's 'Go For'. She not allowed to walked up a lot of steps. So, if she needs something, you go for it."

"I'm 'Go For' guy."

Caden ran upstairs and came back momentarily with his Buddy Holly glasses on, a towel for a cape, and paper for a sign.

Stephanie attached his cape with one of her hair clips and taped a 'Go 4' on his shirt.

"Me, Too!" Cassidy pointed to herself. So her little girl had a pink cape and a 'Go 4' sign.

Ranger laughed as the two 'Go For's' got Stephanie a bed pillow, blanket, her slippers while Ranger made a fire in the fireplace as light snow was falling outside. The living room was glowing with Christmas lights. He could hear Caden rooting around in the kitchen. Cassidy was putting spoons on the table.

"What are you doing, Midget?"

"Making wormy soup for lunch?"

Ranger gave Stephanie a 'do I really want to know' look.

Stephanie giggled, "He's making Ramen noodles."

That comment just got an eyebrow. He mustn't have a clue what Ramen noodles were. Caden brought bowls over to the table while Julie poured hot water from the 'Hot Pot' into the covered bowl Stephanie used and which Caden had added the broken noodles and seasoning packets.

"Soups on!" Caden called out after the noodles had softened and set out glasses of milk and water, while Julie was spooning soup into the bowls as everyone came to the table.

Ranger put Cassidy in her highchair, then sat down looking in his bowl at the dark broth and squigglely noodles. Caden made his favorite flavor, Oriental.

"Babe, this is real?"

"They're Chinese noodles. On sale, you can get 10 packets for a dollar. Kids love them and poor college students live on them. It's a cheap meal."

"These are just like worms," Caden was holding up a noodle and sucking it in his mouth.

Stephanie was snickering because Ranger was actually trying them, "I'll make you something else."

"They're not that bad. I can get myself something if I want."

The front door opened and Stephanie heard her father say, "Come on in."

Julie was looking to see who was coming up the steps. Stephanie was trying to eat and not give anything away.

Seconds later three heads were coming up the stairs by the breakfast bar.

"Wow!" Ben said as they looked quickly around at the townhouse.

"Ben! Danni!" Julie screamed and was out of her chair hugging her half brother and sister. She took their new coats and hung them up. Stephanie noticed their brown eyes watching her.

"Grandma said you got hurt and couldn't come to the airport," Danni said holding back tears.

Stephanie held her arms open, both came running to her.

"I'm fine and the baby is fine. I hurt my back so I have to go easy for a few days. Ok?"

Ben and Danni nodded in her arms.

Ranger at first didn't understand their deep concern, but it sank in. They lost Rachel and were afraid something had happened to Stephanie that might take her way, too. From the few days they spent together, Stephanie gave them security.

"Are you hungry?"

Caden brought two more bowls and spoons over to the table.

Nodding, Ben sat down in a chair and dug into the soup, "We like Ramen noodles."

"Yum," Danni agreed.

"How come I never heard of this before?"

"Ranger, it's not like a food of the rich or famous."

"Smartass!"

"Steph, why are Ben and Danni here early?" Julie was curious now.

"Come sit down so I can explain."

"I'm going to take off, Pumpkin. Your mother, grandmother, and I will be back later with a roast beef dinner. Relax and get them settled."

"Thank you, Daddy," Stephanie kissed him before he went down the stairs.

Stephanie looked at all the faces around the table, "The day after Christmas your Grandfather Max is having surgery to repair a heart valve. And, yes, that is major surgery, but the doctor is not expecting any complications," hoping to alleviate some of their fears. "After Max has recuperated, he will have to go everyday for maybe 6 to 12 weeks for exercises at the hospital to help strengthen his heart. It would be too much for your Grandmother going back and forth to the hospital with him and be there for Ben and Dannie going to school. So to help, Ben and Danni will finish out school here this year."

"Really?" Julie asked.

"But that's not all of it," Ben continued, "I was going to live with Uncle Bob in North Carolina and Danni was be in Tallahassee with Aunt Carol. We wouldn't have been together anymore until Stephanie changed Grandma's mind."

Julie wasn't happy with the original plan, "That's not fair."

"You are together now. This won't be easy at times. We're going to get on each other's nerves and the baby will be coming in four months."

"It's a girl. We found out yesterday," Julie added.

"From this moment on," Stephanie tapped the table top for emphasis, "we're a family. We may not be a normal family, but we are one."

"If there's a problem, we work it out together," Ranger continued for Stephanie.

They looked around the table getting five nods and five smiles.


	101. Chapter 101

**How Many Kids Do We Have?**

**Chapter 99**

Stephanie wandered into Ranger's office with an idea in her head and she didn't think it would be much of a push for him to do it.

"Hey, Babe. Aren't you supposed to be resting?" putting his legs down from his desk to pull Stephanie into his lap.

"I needed some company. Julie, Caden, and Cassidy are giving Ben and Danni the in-depth your."

"That'll be a tour," giving Stephanie an eyebrow.

"I had a thought. You're like the black hole where Ben and Danni are concerned, not very sure of you."

"Intimidating, except for Caden."

"Most of the time, but they don't know you as my big, black Ranger teddy bear."

Chuckling, "Thanks. Tell that to the skips."

"I don't want them walking around on eggshells with you. Since we got some we snow, are you up for some sled riding? But, you need to suggest it."

"Let them see a different side so we can get to know each other."

"Something like that. We don't know what impression Rachel left on them or Estella regarding you."

"We'll do it after dinner so I'm not leaving you alone here." Ranger put a finger to Stephanie's lips to stop her objection. "I thought I lost you less than 24 hours ago and you hurt your back. I would feel better if someone was here with you in case you have a spasm. Please, do this for me. Those images will be etched in my mind for a long while. Give me time to forget."

Stephanie looked in his deep, dark eyes full of love and concern, how could she refuse. Nodding, his lips found hers gently, seeking assurance she was here. She was his forever.

They could hear the children coming down the steps.

"Living here is really different from living with Mom and Dad isn't it?" Ben asked his older sister.

"Yeah. Mom and Dad always expected everything to be perfect. Perfect 'A's, perfect soccer games, everything just right even if it wasn't what you were good at or wanted to do. Steph has rules. Do your school work. If you need help, she's there for you. Math isn't her best subject, so to help me get caught up, she even had a tutor when I first came. Do your best, but utter perfection isn't a necessity."

Danni went on, "Grandma and Grandpa had no idea sometimes how to help with homework."

"Steph's other rule is enjoy what you're doing and let's throw in some crazy. Even with the crazy things we've done or seen, I still managed to learn something about an animal or a place, but always fun."

"Does you Dad yell a lot? He looks like he would sometimes."

Stephanie and Ranger we're listing in his office and thatcomment got two eyebrows.

"No, Dad is usually pretty calm, but I think that is because of Steph. Since he came back, he hasn't yelled here come to think of it. Maybe at work. Most of the time he's walking around with puppy dog eyes looking at or following her around."

"I do not," Ranger mouthed.

Stephanie was trying not to giggle.

"He drives Dad insane, though."

"That's my job," Caden told the group of children. "My goal is to turn his brain to mush."

"You're insane, too," Julie told Caden.

"So."

Ranger called out of his office, "Julie, can you and the kids come down here."

"Sure, Dad."

All five children were standing in his office, unaware that he and Stephanie had heard the discussion.

"What, Ranger-Dad?"

"Is anybody up for some sled riding after dinner? We got some new snow since yesterday."

"Yeah!" Caden jumped up and down.

Ben and Danni looked at each other, then at Julie. She nodded and they turned back to Ranger, "Ok," big smiles on their faces.

"I have ski pants for you in the laundry room in a bag with boots," Stephanie said. "But, will you promise me something?"

Danni spoke, "Sure, Stephanie."

"If you go outside, other than in the backyard, because I have the back gate locked, will you have Julie, me, or Ranger with you until you're familiar with the townhouse complex. Julie will show you where the pool, the playground, and the park are. I don't want you getting lost."

"Ok, we won't."

"The school bus will pick you up at the corner by the 'STOP' sign. There are a lot of children who live here. Did you take your backpacks upstairs? What ever you want your Grandmother to send for you, she will. I have clothes and pajamas upstairs for you. While Julie's Grandma and Grandpa Manoso are staying here, Julie, you and Danni will sleep in Cassidy's room. Ranger will blow up an inflatable bed for you."

"Then, can Danni sleep with me?"

'Yes. After Christmas, we'll pick out twin beds for your room. And you and Danni can decide how you want it. I want to update Caden's room for both boys, too. And, now that we know Aubrey is Aubrey, I'll have to work on a nursery,' patting her baby bump.

"Where's the nursery?" Ben had a quizzical look.

"We have a big hall closet between our bedroom and Cassidy's, so we are going to convert that into a nursery, with access from our bedroom. Once Aubrey is older, we'll close off that doorway and open it up to Cassidy's room so it's 'L" shaped for them."

"It works," Caden concurred.

Since the children were going out in the snow later, they headed down into the family to watch movies on the big screen TV.

Manuel and Selena came back from Ramon's hearing and were telling them about in the living room

"Ramon is pleading guilty to all charges. He wanted to avoid a trial. He would like to speak with both of you before he is sentenced and moved to a prison," Manuel explained.

"Poppa, right now, I don't want to speak with him. That glass partition may not hold me back. And, I don't want to expose Stephanie to that."

"We understand, Ricardo. You need to do what is best for yourself, your wife, and your family. They come first," Selena got up from the chair and patted her son's arm heading upstairs to change.

"With the holidays, there wouldn't be anything going on with your brother's case until the New Year," Manuel told them. "He was denied bail because he intended to leave the country. Let's just try and have a happy holiday. There is a little girl who will be adding to our clan in a few months. We have that to celebrate," Manuel kissed Stephanie's hair and joined his wife upstairs.

"I know it will be difficult, but can we deal with all this after New Year's, Ranger. This is our first family Christmas."

"I, Mrs. Manoso, think that is a wonderful idea, because, I want to concentrate on my very beautiful wife," Ranger was crawling up the sofa at Stephanie stalking his prey.

After dinner, Ranger took all five children down to sled ride. Frank had gone down to watch for a while before he, Ellen, and Grandma went home.

Walking to the park, Julie was asking about Stephanie's presents.

"Dad, did you buy Stephanie a sewing machine?"

"What sewing machine?"

"Mommy wanted a sewing machine to make things for the baby."

"I didn't know."

"You wasn't paying attention, Ranger-Dad."

"Thanks for telling me, Midget. Frank, do you know anything about them."

"Nope," laughing, "I guess you're going shopping tomorrow."

"Pick you up after breakfast."

Ranger and the children came in eventually, all laughing as they were coming in from the garage.

"Mommy, I went down the big hill by myself."

"You did!"

"Yeah."

"How did you enjoy sled riding, Ben and Danni?"

"It was so much fun," Ben said with pink cheeks as they were taking off their boots, snow pants, hats, gloves, and coats.

Danni was swirling around, "I love the snow!"

"What about you, Jules?"

Julie didn't answer, but just hugged her. Whispering, "Thank you."

Stephanie stooped down to unzip Cassidy's snowsuit poking her, "What about you? Did you have fun?"

"Me fun."

"I have warm, hot chocolate in here for some cold children," Selena called from the kitchen.

"Yeah", and five children went running to the breakfast bar.

"Did you have fun, Ranger?" Stephanie was warming his cold cheeks with her hands.

"Yeah, Babe. I think we made some progress. They've missed each other."

"I know. Separating them over three states would have been wrong. I didn't want them to lose touch with each other."

"That wasn't right," Ranger put an arm around Stephanie's waist as they walked to the kitchen. "We'll work it out."

Once all the children had baths and pajamas on, Caden insisted Stephanie read about Duck on Farmer Brown's farm to initiate Ben and Danni to bedtime stories. Stephanie was on their bed surrounded by five children, Ranger was laying across the bottom of the bed, and his parents listened from the white wing chairs by the windows.

"We got to sing 'Jingle Bells' before we go to bed. Santa Claus comes tomorrow night ," Caden said trying to delay going to bed.

Stephanie could see Ben and Danni were getting sleepy from their long day.

"One time, then it's off to bed."

Stephanie sang the opening verses and all the children sang the chorus. Ranger was inflating the bed for Julie and Danni. Selena had the bed all made up by the time Ranger put Cassidy in her crib, kissing her.

She got Julie and Danni tucked in, "If you get scared, Ranger and I are next door. There's a night light on in the bathroom."

"I won't," Danni told her before Stephanie kissed the girls "Good Night."

Ben was in bed almost asleep. Caden was coming from the bathroom and crawled in his bed.

"We're across the hall if you need anything," kissing him before she tucked in her wild child. "Good Night, My Special Boy," kissing him last.

Ranger told them, "Good Night," before he turned out the hall light. "That was tiring just getting them all in bed. I'm going to check the alarm and I'll be right back up."

"Meet you in the shower, Ranger."

"Count on it, Babe."


	102. Chapter 102

**How Many Kids Do We Have?**

**Chapter 100**

"Poppa," Ranger pulled his father into his office coming down for breakfast, "do you know anything about sewing machines."

"Plug it in and it goes."

"That's a lot. Stephanie wants one and I just found out about it. We're going to the mall after breakfast, you coming."

"Sure. I need to pick something up at the frame shop on Crane."

"Ok, will make a loop."

Ranger was sitting at the table in the dining room drinking coffee. His parents were reading the newspaper with their morning coffee. Caden sat down in his usual chair near Ranger wearing Stephanie's old motorcycle helmet from the garage.

"Watch this," Julie whispered to Ben and Danni. All three older children were trying to keep a straight face. Manuel and Selena looked up and went right back to the newspaper, snickering behind it.

Stephanie asked as if nothing was out of the ordinary, "What do you want for breakfast, Caden?"

Raising the bug shield on the full face mask, "Rice Krispies, Mommy," then putting it back down.

Ranger took the last bite of his bagel, fighting the urge to ask questions. A little boy was sitting at the table with a helmet on his head and everyone was acting normal. Ranger picked up his coffee and started to get out of his chair, then sat back down.

"See," Julie giggled.

"Midget, why are you wearing that helmet?"

Again, flipping up the face shield, "What helmet?" Smiling at Ranger showing his dimples, "Oh this, I'm glad you asked."

He sat there waiting patiently for Caden too explain. Elbow on the table, his head resting in his palm with a raised eyebrow.

"We need a dump truck."

"No, we don't."

"I got supporting video," aiming the remote towards the TV without looking. The TV came on and he punched a channel into the remote. Monster trucks came onto the screen going up and over cars crushing them. "Mommy would be good at that. We'll paint the dump truck and call it 'Dino Digger'."

"No," sitting there staring at him. "Eat your cereal."

Stephanie put down his bowl and poured milk giggling.

"Can Mommy use your Porsche?"

"Anytime. It's there."

"I got another option," Caden grinned at him punching in another station. The screen changed from Monster trucks to Nascar racing. "You can watch the baby. Me and Mommy would be real good at that with your car," pointing to the racing.

"My Porsche is not a race car."

"Not yet. I got to make a few modifications."

Caden finally slipped off the helmet to eat his cereal. Cassidy grabbed it and put in on.

"Not you, too!"

Manuel put the newspaper down, "Ricardo, this is why we like coming to your home."

"I think you hair is turning grey as we speak," Selena kissed his hair heading for the kitchen.

Ranger opened up his cell phone, "I have a better plan," dialing a number and handing the phone to Caden. "Joe has a truck."

Caden's eyes got big, "Really?"

Joe's voice came over the speaker phone, "Hello."

"Joe, it's me, Caden. I'll give you another chance to be my friend."

"What do you want?"

"Can Mommy and me borrow your truck?"

"Did Ranger go suddenly poor?"

"No, he said you had a truck."

"Tell him 'Thanks'."

"I gonna put big wheels on it so me and Mommy can crush cars like that big truck."

"Gravedigger," Julie told him.

"Yeah, Gravedigger. That's it."

"I need my truck. Use Ranger's."

"I'll trade you. You can have my Big Wheel. You already know how to ride it."

"No. I like my truck . Why are you calling me? How's Stephanie?"

"Mommy's good. We're having a sister."

"Congratulations," Joe's voice was edged with sadness now. "I have to go to work."

"OK. I'll come see you."

"I can't wait."

"Bye, Joe."

Cassidy repeated, "Joe", but it was muffled by the helmet she was still wearing.

He handed the cell hone back. Stephanie, Selena, and Manuel were wiping away tears from laughing.

"Did you get that out of your system?"

"A dump truck would still be best."

"What am I going to do with you, Midget?"

"You better be good cause Santa Claus is coming tonight. He'll just bring you underpants."

"Finish your cereal so we can go. I have to go pick up something, Babe. All the kids can come. Ben and Danni will get to see some of Trenton."

"OK. Enjoy yourself."

Before they all left, Stephanie gave each child money except Cassidy to finish their Christmas shopping, specially Ben and Danni since everything was arranged so quickly. She hoped Ranger knew what her was doing. At least his father was going also.

After picking up Frank, Ranger, his father, and father-in-law were standing in 'Jo-Ann Fabrics' looking at rows of sewing machines. Cassidy in Ranger's arms. An older woman who had the look of Home-Ec and orthopedic shoes was trying to help them.

"What type of sewing machine does your wife want? Does she want a drop-in bobbin and self threading?"

Ranger was dumbfounded, "All I know is my wife wants a sewing machine?"

"Does she have experience sewing?"

"I don't know. Frank, you're her father. Do you know?"

"Nope," Frank was as mystified.

Caden pushed his way through the three sewing stooges and stood looking at the woman through Buddy Holly glasses. "I got to do everything. My Mommy is having a baby and she wants to sew things for Aubrey cause it's a girl."

"To decorate the nursery?"

"Yeah, and make me a blanket."

"Has she ever used one before?"

"No."

"Does she want a portable or one that's in a cabinet."

"One she can take to the cabin so we can sew there."

Frank mumbled to Ranger, "Are you going to let him handle this?"

"Yes. He seems to know what he's doing."

The salesclerk asked, "Do you think she wants one with a computer so it has programmed stitches?"

"Maybe. Show me."

The woman sat down at a light blue machine and started demonstrating the machine to Caden.

"Dad!"

"He's the only one who knows anything, Julie."

"We're going to do some shopping."

"Stay together."

Frank, Manuel, Ranger with Cassidy watched the demonstration with the little boy.

Caden said something, the woman got up and the little boy slid into the chair starting to manipulate the fabric on the machine. He pushed some buttons and continued sewing. Finally stopping, cutting the thread, and he held up his sewing. He had the machine embroider 'C-A-D-E-N'.

"Smartass."

"If my Mommy was to sew some underpants for Ranger-Dad cause he ain't got none, could Mommy do it with this one."

"I suppose so. She could sew boxers with a pattern."

Ranger was standing there, hand on hip, glaring at him with a smirk, "Why don't you announce it to the store I don't wear underwear."

Caden shrugged at him and told the saleswoman, "We'll take this one."

The Home-Ec lady was getting everything together for the check-out when Frank was searching for his grandson.

The store speaker came on, "Attention, store people," Caden's voice came over the system, "my Ranger-Dad wanted me to tell you he don't wear underpants. Thank you."

Ranger was looking all around the store stunned. His head went down, shaking it, and a pinkness was rising in his cheeks. Frank and Manuel were resting their heads on the other's shoulder trying to hold the other up because they were laughing so hard. Women were walking past Ranger checking out his jeans.

"Son, you told him to announce it to the store," Ranger's father tried to get out between his laughing.

"I didn't mean literally."

Caden walked back over with his cherub face.

"Midget!"

He takes off down the aisle with Ranger following with Cassidy in his arms. They watched Ranger's black head bobbing through the aisles and eventually coming back with Caden under his other arm.

Explaining to Ben and Danni, Julie said, "Dad never learns."

"Julie," Caden called, "Mommy needs one of them sewing baskets to put her stuff in. Go pick one for her."

Ranger nodded and Julie, Ben, and Danni went to select one from a shelf. Caden was going through bins of fabric pieces

"Now, what are you doing?"

"Picking fabrics so Mommy and me can practice."

They picked out some spools of thread and a beginner's sewing book. Frank had returned with a cart to take everything to the check-out.

By the check-outs, Caden was rooting around in bins for some Christmas presents he needed for Danni and Ben. He paid for his own purchases as did Julie, Ben, and Danni. Ranger got all the sewing stuff up on the check-out counter for the cashier and opted for the gift wrapping service. She was checking out Ranger's commando jeans

"Here, you need this," Caden handed him his Rangeman credit card.

"Midget, I'm never going shopping with you again."

"You say that now, but wait until you need something."

Before Ranger pulled out of the parking space, he turned around in the Mercedes and counted five kid's heads. "If I forget any, Stephanie will have my hide."

"Ranger-Dad, I'm hungry."

"I'm not talking to you."

"I'm still hungry."

Manuel pointed to a McDonald's at the far end of the shopping plaza.

"Can't go in it, Poppa. We were asked to leave and not come back," Ranger started to chuckle remembering Caden's date and then explaining to his father.

"Ricardo, we can go order in the drive-thru."

They got through with no problems and headed for the frame shop, then dropping Frank off at home.

'We'll see you later for Christmas Eve dinner."

Manuel and Selena were going to Midnight Mass with the Plums. Stephanie had to rest today so they could go see the living Navitity down in the Trenton City Square.

Ranger unloaded the purchases and left them in the garage on a shelf until he would put them under the Christmas tree tonight. His shopping spree to buy a sewing machine took almost 4 hours.

Manuel was telling Stephanie and Selena about Caden's announcement to the store patrons when Ranger came in from the garage.

"Ricardo, it serves you right. Listen to your Mother. Wear some underwear sometimes."

He just gave her a sheepish grin, 'Momma."

"Don't Momma me!"

Ranger's cell phone was ringing. Answering it, Tank was laughing, "I hear Trenton knows you go commando."

A curly haired little boy was standing there with Stephanie's cell phone grinning his evil grin.

"Midget!"


	103. Chapter 103

**How Many Kids Do We Have?**

**Chapter 101**

A curly headed little boy opened his big blue eyes glancing at the window. It was still dark outside. The Sponge Bob clock radio read '4-2-5'. He smiled to himself, big and broad. It was Christmas. Slipping out of bed with his companion T-Rex, he moved quietly past the boy asleep in the other twin bed. The bedroom door across the hall was closed. His Mommy and Ranger-Dad were sleeping as he heard no sounds when he put his ear to the door. The upstairs hallway had a soft green glow from the nightlight in the bathroom. Silently, his small bare feet carried him down the steps.

The moonlight coming through the French doors cast enough light by the Christmas tree to see there were presents stacked around and under its decorated branches. Crawling up on the sofa, he turned on a lamp.

"Wow!" he says softly with wide eyes, "Santa Claus was here."

Setting his faithful T-Rex down on the sofa, he stands in front of the Christmas tree and sees the brightly wrapped presents with all the wonder of a four year old.

"We got to open those. Everybody got to get up."

He heads to the kitchen, opening the silverware drawer, he takes out a wooden spoon, then a small pot from under the breakfast bar where his Mommy keeps them. Running back up the stairs, he looks down the empty hall.

He sounds the alarm, yelling "Santa Claus was here! Santa Claus was here!" BANG! BANG! BANG!

Ranger's eyes flew wide open from a deep slumber. The Alarm is going off! He jumps out of bed and falls to the floor with a THUD. His foot caught in the fluffy down comforter on their bed.

"Ranger, are you OK?" Stephanie asks sleepily.

He's up on his knees, looking wide-eyed at his wife, "The Alarm is going off."

BANG! BANG! BANG!! "Santa Claus was here!"

"That's not the alarm. It's Caden."

He glances at the bedside clock. "Babe, it's 4:30 in the morning."

The bedroom door flies open. The foot of the bed sinks some and he jumps up.

"Santa Claus was here!" doing a 'Happy Dance' with a wooden spoon in one hand and a small pot in the other. "Mommy! Ranger-Dad! Santa Claus was here. Get up!"

Jumping down and running out of the bedroom as he quick as he came in moments before.

BANG! BANG! BANG! Wood hitting metal.

"Santa Claus was here!"

Ranger was still kneeling beside the bed, "He's possessed!"

Looking at Stephanie sitting up in bed, tears on her cheeks laughing.

"What's wrong?"

"He's so excited," turning to her husband, "This is probably his first real Christmas."

"I guess we're done sleeping," heading to the bathroom.

Stephanie could hear voices now in the hall.

"You're crazy," Julie said, but was giggling going down the steps.

"Your parents only got a few hours of sleep after coming back from Midnight Mass."

"Merry Christmas, Babe," Ranger was chuckling now that he was fully awake, kissing her as she passed him heading to the bathroom.

Stephanie looked in both children's bedrooms and they were empty. Her husband was waiting at the top of the steps for her and entwined their fingers descending the steps and the chaos downstairs.

"Wait, Cassidy," Julie was holding the toddler back from delving into the presents.

"Me. Me," she was holding out her arms to the gifts.

"That was some wake-up call, Ricardo," Manuel said chuckling from the living room chair..

The coffee pot was perking as Selena had turned it on.

Stephanie looked around, but Caden was no where to be seen, but she heard his voice. He was sitting at Ranger's desk.

"Grandpa, it says 4-4-5. Ok. Bye." hanging up the receiver.

"Caden James, did you wake up Grandpa?" Stephanie never used his first and middle names unless she meant business. Ranger was chuckling in the doorway.

Giving Stephanie big, blue eyes with an innocent grin, "Yeah. He said have the coffee ready," getting off the leather chair and heading to the living room.

"Midget."

Julie, Ben, and Danni were sorting out presents, making piles by each individual.

Selena had mugs of coffee and hot chocolate on the coffee table. "It's been a long time since I've been up this early on Christmas morning," she said ruffling Caden's curly hair.

"Once all the presents are passed out, then we can start opening them. Let me get bags for the wrapping paper."

The front door opened. Frank used his key to unlock it and turning off the alarm. He and Ellen were still in their pajamas and slippers with coats over them. Laying their coats on a bar stool, he took the coffee mug Stephanie was handing him and her mother.

"Bless you. Merry Christmas, Pumpkin," he leaned in to kiss his daughter.

"Merry Christmas, Daddy. Merry Christmas, Mom," giving her mother coffee, too.

"Look at all the presents, Grandpa."

Frank was still trying to wake up fully, "I see, Caden."

Stephanie and Ranger were sitting on the sofa by their stacks. Selena was sitting on the foot stool beside Manuel. The five children were sitting patiently in front of the Christmas tree with their gifts. Once her parents were in position on the other end of the 'L-shaped' sofa., Stephanie counted, "3-2-1. Go!"

Christmas paper was ripping, flying through the air, along with "Wow", "Oh Boy", and 'I wanted that!'

Caden was up dancing around, "I got more dinosaurs!"

Cassidy walked over to Stephanie with a box, "Baby." Handing it to Stephanie to get out. It was a 'Bitty Baby' from American Girl.

Ranger opened a package from Caden. He painted a round rock at daycare with 'RCM' on it. He chose a golden color to match his home office.

"I made that," Caden told him proudly.

"This will go on my desk to hold down all my papers. Thank you, Midget."

Stephanie open a small square package. "Oh, Caden. Mommy loves this,' tears in Stephanie's blue eyes. In a frame was a blue handprint with Caden's name and birth date under it and a pink one beside it with Cassidy's.

"Me," Cassidy pointed to the pink hand.

"Yes, it is," hugging them both.

Opening a package, Manuel was gazing at it. "Thank you," to Stephanie and Ranger. She found a shadow-box with antique Cuban cigar bands arranged in it. "I've never seen anything like this."

Frank laughed at the fish mug with big pink lips from Caden with rubber worms in it to go with the new fishing rod and tackle box from his daughter and son-in-law. Ellen opened a gift from Julie of appliquéd apple dishtowels.

"Thank you, Julie."

Selena received from Caden a small candle that looked like a gold fish bowl with a goldfish in it.

"Babe," Ranger opened a box. Removing the tissue paper was a hand-carved wooden letter-opener with "Cuba" engraved on one side of the handle and a matching frame with an aged postcard dated 1910 of a Cuban beach. "You find the most precious gifts of my heritage."

"I love that about you, My Cuban Sex God," kissing his lips.

Selena giggled at her knick name for her husband.

Ben was thrilled with his remote controlled Jeep.

"Stephanie, I always wanted one of these," Dannie was holding her American Girl Doll 'Kit'. "How did Santa find us?"

She touched Danni's button nose with a finger, "He's magic. You just have to believe."

Ranger handed Stephanie a small beautifully wrapped package. Unwrapping it, there was a jeweler's box. Opening it was a pair of diamond studs with four small diamonds dandling.

Holding up one, it sparkled in the lamp light. "Ranger these are beautiful. These remind me of your diamond studs."

He had a smile on his face and a glint in his eyes.

"Are these your studs?"

He nodded.

"But, these are yours."

"I don't wear them anymore. Babe, I know you love them, so I had them placed in a new setting. I'll to get the jeweler to add to more diamonds," making a reference to the two new additions to their family."

She handed Ranger a long wrapped box, "I found something you don't have."

He opened it to find a gold Rolex watch with black dial and diamond hour markers with a perpetual date.

"Babe."

Julie was in heaven with the gold thumb ring Stephanie picked out and matching ear cuffs to go with a black leather jacket. Julie had wanted to get a second piercing in her ear, but Ranger had nixed that idea. He just gave a nod when he saw the ear cuffs were non-piercing.

Stephanie had ordered Selena the Cuban Mojito Spa set from the Hotel Hershey and soft, thick spa robe.

"This reminds me of the smells of Cuba." She was later going to soak in Stephanie and Ranger's spa tub.

"Ranger-Dad, you got to open this one," Caden told him with a mischievous grin on his face.

He unwrapped a deep square box with Sponge Bob wrapping paper, taking off the lid, Ranger pulled something out and started to laugh. A pair of Sponge Bob boxers. There were patriotic briefs, black briefs, Scooby Doo boxers, camouflage boxers, and a Superman thong.

"Thanks, Midget."

"I hope you use them, Ricardo," Selena told her son.

Everyone was laughing at the initial sweaters Stephanie had ordered. Each was a different solid color with their initial on the front in white. She thought they could wear them to Williamsburg.

The children each got new pajamas along with puzzle books for Julie, Ben, and Danni. Coloring books for Cassidy and Caden. Some new bedtime books. Caden got a dinosaur robot. Ben was charging his MP3 player. There were games and DVD's for each child. Stephanie had ordered several outfits for Danni's doll and doll bed. Emptying stockings, both children and adults, were new toothbrushes, slipper socks, candy, little wooden toys, and pencils. The living room was a disaster with gift and wrapping paper everywhere.

There was a glow worm and a pink sleeper for Aubrey Stephanie unwrapped.

Ranger received a worn leather bound 'Moby Dick' novel dated 1926 from his parents. It was one of his favorite stories from his childhood. Stephanie got a beautiful long silk nightgown with matching robe in cornflower blue.

"You didn't open this, Mommy," pushing a large wrapped gift towards her. "This goes with it."

The wicker sewing basket had a big red bow on it. Opening it, she saw all the sewing notions and instruction book.

"Wow, look at all this sewing stuff!" trying to sound enthused.

She then unwrapped the sewing machine, "A sewing machine! I've always wanted one."

Excitedly, Caden explained, "It got a computer in it, Mommy!"

"Really. We'll have to check it out."

Ranger couldn't understand Stephanie's lack of enthusiasm over the sewing machine as he was told she wanted it.

After all the presents were opened, Frank and Ellen were going home to go back to bed since it was not yet 6 AM. Ellen was gushing over her silicon bake ware and crystal Lenox vase. Grandma had come home from a Christmas party right before they left so she also wanted to check on her mother.

Stephanie made Selena and Manuel go back to sleep for a few more hours since they had about three before Caden woke everybody up. The children were all happily involved in their presents. Cassidy was feeding her baby in the new doll highchair.

Ranger pulled Stephanie in his office confused about the sewing machine. "Babe, don't you like the sewing machine. I didn't know which one to get you."

"It's very nice, Ranger, but to be honest I didn't want one. I'm not a Martha Stewart. It's sweet that you thought of it."

"But Julie said you wanted one." Ranger called his daughter into the office. "How did you know Stephanie wanted a sewing machine."

Julie looked at him, "Caden told me."

Ranger got a very quizzical look on his face as Stephanie started to giggle. "Ranger, Caden wanted the sewing machine. On HGTV, he's been watching this quilting show."

His shoulders sunk, stupefied, "My son wants to sew?"

"Yes, but not how you think. He watched a woman sew a quilt together on the show. She had all these strips of fabric she sewed together in blocks. When she put them all together a certain way, it formed a great big heart in the center. She put together a puzzle. Caden's beyond blocks. He needs something more to challenge his mind."

Ranger shook his head, "A sewing machine. He manipulated us to get a sewing machine!"

"If he told you he wanted one, what would you have said?"

"I probably would have blown it off. What are we going to do when he's ten? Fifteen, Babe?"

"He'll more than likely have your Porsche apart and back together."

"He really enjoyed himself trying out that sewing machine yesterday."

"I'll keep the sewing machine and get one of those rotary cutters to cut up the fabric like they do on the show. He can sew it together."

"I can't believe I bought a sewing machine for a little boy," Ranger kept shaking his head.

After breakfast, Ranger couldn't believe it. There was Caden in front of the TV watching a show called 'Simply Quilts.' His eyes glued to the screen as two women were sewing something called a 'Split Rail Fence'.

He smiled, his home was absolutely crazy and wouldn't want it any other way.


	104. Chapter 104

**How Many Kids Do We have?**

**Chapter 102**

"Babe, are you sure there are five children in this house?"

'They're here."

They were stretched out on the sofa, Ranger's arms around her enjoying the serenity where there was chaos a short time ago. His hand was protectively on her pregnant stomach. Aubrey was moving around and Ranger was hoping to feel the tiny twitches he sometimes picked up now.

The townhouse was quiet for Christmas morning. Caden was happily playing with his dinosaurs in front of the fireplace. Cassidy was busy feeding her baby in its highchair. Julie, Ben, and Danni were playing a new game in the family room.

Ranger's parents were coming down from their morning nap since Caden had everyone up at 4:30 AM. The air had a hint of lime as they entered the livingroom with very relaxed smiles on their faces.

"Momma, Poppa, from the smiles on your faces, I'd say you enjoyed a soak and a nap."

"My skin tingles from that Mojito bath gel. That tub of yours is heaven," Selena closed her eyes remembering it as she spoke.

Ranger had a Cheshire Cat grin on his face, "Poppa, are you tingling?" He knew how he felt when Stephanie had one of their spa evenings. Relaxed, tingling skin sometimes from Stephanie's bath gels and scrubs. Even when Stephanie gave him a facial along with hers, he enjoyed it. He would put up a fuss at first, but feeling her soft fingers massaging whatever she was using felt good, so he just laid back and enjoyed the tranquility.

"I'm quite relaxed. Your mother is making a very good argument for putting in a Jacuzzi tub."

"When I first saw this townhouse with Frank, the tub caught my eye. Pick-out the one you want, Momma, and I'll have it installed."

"Ricardo, you don't have to do that. We can afford one," his mother said.

"I know you can, but I want to do it. Don't argue with me. It's only money."

Caden came over and enlightened them, "Mommy and Ranger-Dad are always taking baths or in the shower. They should have pruney skin."

"Why aren't you in bed then?"

"I got to go potty or need a drink. You're usually playing with the bubbles all over Mommy so you don't see me."

Manuel was chuckling, "I guess some people make full use of their bath time."

Stephanie was blushing next to Ranger.

The doorbell rang.

"Thank God. Saved by the bell."

Caden was running down the steps followed by Cassidy. "I'll get it," he called over his shoulder.

"Where did everyone go?" he said opening the door. Then Stephanie heard him say, "Hello, little sheep!"

Cassidy was shrieking. Stephanie looked at Ranger, "Sheep?"

Caden yelled from the entry, "Julie! Ben! Danni! We got a sheep!". He was coming up the steps carrying a squirming tan animal that was licking his face with a big red bow.

"Now why would we get a sheep?" Julie said coming up the steps. "Are we going to a farm? That's a puppy, you Goof."

"A puppy! It looks like a sheep."

Julie took it from him and all the children were petting the curly haired puppy who was licking them all. His wiry hair reminded Stephanie of a sheep's coat

"His name is Zeus and he's a Lakeland Terrier," Ranger informed them. He smirked at Stephanie, "I can make executive decisions, also."

She had her hands on her hips looking up into his smartass face, "Carlos Manoso, you bought a puppy! I seem to remember someone saying 'NO' every time a certain little boy asked for one.

Sheepishly, he responded to Stephanie, "Our kids need a dog. A home needs one. Look at that puppy face," Ranger was now holding the tan puppy now and wiggling his face at her. Zeus had a black marking on his back. His face with big brown eyes and a longer patch of hair in the middle was looking at Stephanie. "Zeus is almost 5 months old and shouldn't get any bigger. He will only weigh about 15 to 17 pounds. He needs a home and loves kids. We have a few of them." Ranger was waving a fuzzy little paw at Stephanie.

She started petting him. "He is kinda cute. And, the children have seen him, so how can I tell you to take him back."

A cheer went out, "Yeah, we got a puppy!"

The doorbell rang again. This time Ranger answered it.

"How did it go?" A unfamiliar male voice asked.

Ranger told the unseen male, "We'll keep him. Come on it."

A man about Ranger's age with glasses followed them up the steps.

"Babe, this is Trent Carlisle, a client. My wife, Stephanie."

Stephanie shook his hand.

"My parents, Manuel and Selena. Our children, Julie, Ben, Danni, Caden, and Cassidy."

Stephanie noticed when Ranger announced 'our children' and introduced Ben and Danni, they gave each other a little sideways smile. They were belonging in a family again.

"My wife and I raise and show Lakeland Terriers. Zeus here," scratching his triangle ears, "was the runt of the last litter. According to show standards, he's a bit small, so we have been looking for a good home for him. Lakelands are very good with children, shed very little, and are quite contented with a small yard."

"When Rangeman installed their new security system, Babe, I really liked him," looking at Stephanie with big brown puppy dog eyes to match Zeus'.

"He's housebroken. Crate trained. And, is looking for a loving home."

"Well, Trent, he'll have that here," Stephanie giggled at the pleased look on Ranger's face.

'If Carlos will help me, we can bring in his crate, food, and all his stuff. Your husband said your backyard is fenced in which he will love. He does like to dig sometimes."

"Maybe, he'll find a dinosaur bone back there," Caden was looking pleased at that idea.

"He'll go on newspaper or outside. He's highly intelligent and hasn't had an accident in the house for months."

Ranger was chuckling, "Great. A boy genius and his smart dog. Lord, help us."

Stephanie got some newspaper and put it down in the hallway by the laundry room. Zeus was squirming and Ranger let him down. Caden and Cassidy followed behind him. He sniffed the paper, then peed on it. They were laying on the floor watching him.

"What are you doing?" Stephanie asked.

"Watching him pee, Mommy."

Cassidy repeated, "Pee."

She looked at her husband, he held his hands up shrugging his shoulders.

"Keep Zeus in here so we can bring his things in."

"Thank you and Merry Christmas," Trent waved going down the steps.

The children were all sitting on the living room floor, playing with the puppy.

"I can't believe your son did that," Stephanie said to her in-laws.

Manuel sat down on the floor and was playing with the five kids and Zeus, who barked at him.

"I can, Stephanie. My son is so happy and contented with his life. We watched for so many years even when we weren't close, and he just went through the motions. The two of you have this amazing family here. I'm speechless at times, you have this blended family and it works. You would never know Ben and Danni have just arrived. When Ramon was holding you and the children, my son was just a thread away from crumbling. Once you were in a solid location, he was going to get you. I pitied Ramon if Ricardo caught him."

"He really wants the children to be happy."

"Yes, he does, but, My Dear, you are his."

The could hear laughter and numerous voices as Ranger brought all Zeus' things in the townhouse.

"Babe, we got company," Ranger said carrying a metal cage up the stairs which he placed in the hallway by the laundry room.

"Merry Christmas," Stephanie heard. Turning around, there was the whole Manoso clan coming into the living room with platters, bowls, and casseroles dishes of food..

Diego announced, "Hi, Sister-in-law! Momma and Poppa are here where all the fun is, so we decided to join them."

Stephanie looked at Ranger who was looking at her with the barking puppy in his arms.

"The more the merrier," Stephanie laughed.


	105. Chapter 105

How many Kids Do We Have?

Chapter 103

"Stephanie, I don't know what to say for everyone to show up here?" Selena was quite distressed that her family would just show up on their Trenton doorstep.

"It's fine. I'm glad Ranger's family still feels comfortable in our home, particularly after Ramon."

"But, to show up unannounced on Christmas! And, Ramon caused the problem. Ricardo's brother and sisters know that. You and your children were the victims of his gambling."

"Merry Christmas, Momma," Diego kissed her. "This is Tracy. She works at the travel agency near my restaurant. And, my beautiful sister-in-law, Stephanie."

Diego introduced a young thin woman with wavy strawberry blonde hair and green eyes. Stephanie saw the pleased look on her mother-in-law's face. Diego had married very young to his high school sweetheart, but the marriage didn't even last a year. He's just played the field since his divorce and established his restaurant.

"It's very nice to meet you, Mrs. Manoso and Stephanie. Thank you for letting me come."

Stephanie didn't know what else to say since she didn't invite them, "Welcome to our home."

"What are all of you doing here?" Selena questioned some of her family.

"Momma, we were at Cecelia's house," Maria said as she looked around, "It was sort of boring," she lowered her voice. "Mr. Wonderful, here, came up with the brilliant idea to come Carlos' saying it would be fun, so we gathered up the food we were taking to Carlotta's for dinner, and headed to Trenton."

"And, it is fun, Momma. Carlos got a puppy!"

Stephanie looked over in the living room, there was Ranger on the floor with twelve children playing with Zeus. The puppy was running around chasing a ball.

She spotted Cecelia and her husband, Carmen, talking with Manuel near the Christmas tree. From her stiff posture, Stephanie knew she was uncomfortable. She hadn't been to friendly the one time they had met at the Anniversary party.

She made her way over to them, "Welcome to our home, Cecelia, Carmen."

Carmen hugged Stephanie and thanked her having his family. Their boy and girl were happily in the mix playing with the puppy.

"I think Tom and Roberto are planning a game of pool or darts in the family room. There is also beer in the refrigerator down there by the bar."

Ranger walked over giving his sister a kiss on the cheek and shaking her husband's hand.

"Merry Christmas, Brother," Cecelia said to him. "Thank you for having us, Stephanie. Your home is lovely," saying rather unsure.

"I take no credit for it. That was all my beautiful wife," Ranger slipped his arms around Stephanie's waist, pulling her back against him. "I just moved my things in."

"Your father showed me your office," Carmen pointed to it, "that's some office."

"I know and I work from home a lot."

"Mommy, Mommy," Caden ran over to her with the puppy following him. "I like Zeus. He looks like a sheep, but I like him. I'm going to make him a coat with the sewing machine."

Ranger picked him up, "Does he need a coat?"

Caden looked at Stephanie and lowered his eyes, "I'm in trouble, huh. I didn't think nobody would listen if I wanted a sewing machine."

"Sweetheart, I know your brain works far faster that mine, Rangers, or anyone else's. It's part of my job as a Mommy to make sure you are challenged, safe, and happy. I probably wouldn't have bought you a computerized sewing machine, though."

His little shoulders slumped, "I know. It's just like you're job to love me."

"Oh no, Caden," Stephanie cupped her little boy's face, "it's Mommy's extreme joy to love you everyday," tears in her eyes as she looked into his blue ones hoping he saw all the love in them.

"Midget, I don't always understand you and you do have some crazy ideas, but Mommy and I will always listen, OK."

"Is the sewing machine going back?"

"No," Stephanie shook her head. "How about we start small. You can teach me how to use it. I bet Danni and Cassidy would love blankets for there new dolls. Mommy will get a rotary cutter so I can cut the fabric for you and you do the sewing just like on that show."

"Yeah, we make a good team," hugging Stephanie, then  
Ranger before going to find Zeus.

"Stephanie, you are so correct. It is a mother's joy to have children to love," Selena hugged her joining the group. "He is so precious."

"Will my sister-in-law give me a tour?" Carlotta bounded over and hooked her arm in Stephanie's. "Maria and Momma rave about your home. I'm still upset that I missed the sleepover. Stupid hospital for making me work."

"Yes, I will. Would you like to come, Cecelia? Tracy, do you want to come?" Stephanie called as she headed towards the stairs with Ranger's friendlier sister laughing like school girls.

Cecelia actually smiled, "I would like that."

"Me, too," Tracy giggled getting up from Diego's lap.

A few moments later, Stephanie, Carlotta, Tracy, and Cecelia came back into the living room laughing.

"Momma, look at that, the Ice Princess is cracking a smile," Diego nudged his mother. "She's almost human."

"Cecelia likes to be the center of attention and always knowing what is going on. If any one could crack her hard crust, it would be Stephanie, but she would put her in her place, too. We've accepted her like that and allowed her to get away with her attitude for so long."

"Diego, I see you took my advice and found yourself a girl of your own. Tracy seems very nice."

"Yes, she is. I'm enjoying myself."

Selena patted her sons, "Good. You two need women who will keep you in line."

"Momma!" Ranger gave her an eyebrow.

"Ricardo, Stephanie doesn't put up with your macho bull, and probably never has since you met her. You've changed and it's all for the good."

"I love her, Momma.."

"I know you do. And, I can only hope, Diego will find his own love."

Diego kissed her, "I'm trying, Momma. If he can," pointing to Ranger, "then, I can to!"

The front door opened and Frank came up carrying the turkey to set on the breakfast bar. He looked around at all the Manoso's, "Were you invaded again?"

"Something like that, Frank,"

Caden ran to Frank and launched himself at him, "Grandpa, we got a puppy! Ranger-Dad bought it. Zeus looks like a sheep."

Diego was holding the puppy as he and Tracy were petting him.

"You got a puppy!" Frank gave his son-in-law a smirk, "Little domesticated there, Ranger."

"Who me?"

Ellen brought in the pineapple upside cake, next with stuffing.

"Mom, where's Grandma?"

"We're not sure. She left with Ruthie and Mavis, who was driving a mini-van, to pick up some other people they were drinking with this morning."

"But, Mavis is 83!"

"She's the only one with a license! Pumpkin, we won't ask any questions until the police call us."

Manuel asked, "Does Edna drive, Stephanie?"

"The day she passed her test, she got four speeding tickets coming from the DMV and lost it the same day."

"That sounds like Edna."

The card tables went up in the family room. Ranger gave Frank the honor of carving the turkey since the Plums brought it. There was ham along with turkey and stuffing. Mashed potatoes and gravy. Scalloped potatoes. Baked broccoli cheese casserole. Rolls. Corn. Green bean casserole. Ambrosia. Jello salad with mandarin oranges and pears. Pineapple upside down cake. Plain and white chocolate cheesecake that Diego had made. Christmas cookies. All the food lined the kitchen counters in a big buffet. The children were in the family room at the card tables. The adults were around the extended dining room table or the breakfast bar. Ranger had put Zeus in his cage while they ate. He fell asleep immediately worn out from playing until the next group of guests arrived. The front door open and in came Tank and Lula.

Zeus was up and barking at Candy-cane Lula.

Ranger almost choked on his broccoli. She was wearing a red and white striped Spandex dress that was low in the front and covered her ass by maybe by three inches, if that. She had knee-hi fuzzy white boots, bright green Christmas tree earrings that flashed, and fire engine red and white alternating nails. Also, sporting a rather large ruby and diamond necklace around her neck.

"Lula, aren't you festive," Stephanie hugged her. The Manoso's were trying not to stare, and went back to eating, but were losing the battle.

"Merry Christmas, Man," Tank shook Ranger's hand "My Girl is the Spirit of Christmas," then grabbed a plate.

"White girl, Batman has just gotten too Ozzie and Harriet on me! First, he moves to the suburbs in a fancy townhouse, slips a ring on your skinny white finger, puts a Bat baby in your oven, and, now, a Bat dog. That's just too domesticated for this girl. The mystery just ain't there anymore!"

"What can I say, Lula. I have a family, but I think it's more like 'Leave it to Beaver' with the part of Eddie played by Tank, Bobby, and Lester. Also, there's more chaos with Caden around."

"They'll be here eventually, the other two. My Baby got me this new rod and reel for Christmas. I can't wait to go fishing at the cabins."

"Hey, speaking of cabins, I'm going to need some doggie sitters when we go away for New Years," Ranger said as he brought Zeus out of his cage implying in his own way, if you want to fish, watch the puppy.

The puppy started licking Tank's face, laughing, "I'm sure Uncle Tank, Uncle Bobby, and Uncle Lester will take shifts."

The house phone started to ring.

"I can feel it," Frank grumbled. "It's the cops. They got Grandma."

"Hello," Carl's voice came over the speaker.

"Hi, Carl. Merry Christmas. Is Grandma as the police station?"

"That's why I'm calling. Edna and some of her friends drove a minivan out onto the pond in the park. They chipped all the ice away all around it, so it's floating in the middle of the pond."

Frank yelled at he phone, "Crazy old bat. Lock her up!"

"Hi, Mr. Plum. There's more. Then they took off their clothes and were making snow angels in the nude, so could someone bring clothes down for her. They made a fire and burned them all to keep warm," he was chuckling

"It's Christmas!. She can't even stay out of trouble on Christmas. We'll be there after dinner. I'm enjoying my food!"

"Hey, Steph."

"Yeah, Carl."

"Could I have a plate?"

"I'll send it with my parents."

"Thanks. And, Steph, there's a feisty, little Cuban woman here. Edna says she's Ranger's Grandma. Could someone come get her?"

"Abuela?"

"That's what your Grandma called her. Thanks," Carl said then disconnecting.

Everyone was looking at Ranger. His eyes were looking at the empty plate in front of him, then looked up at all the faces staring at him, "What? Ricky Martin is out of the country!"


	106. Chapter 106

**How Many Kids Do We Have?**

**Chapter 104**

Ranger was carrying suitcases and duffel bags into the garage. Caden had on his propeller hat and goofy taped glasses standing with a clip board checking off each case that passed. There were letters on the clipboard--R M J B D C C. As Ranger put an individual's luggage in the cargo area of the Mercedes, then Caden crossed off a letter. Stephanie also had Cassidy's umbrella stroller to pack in the SUV.

"Babe, I don't think everything will go in the back. Maybe, we can put the stroller in with the parents." He put all the duffels and cases in and the tailgate door wouldn't close.

With hands on his hips, Caden looked at Ranger over the rims, "You didn't do it right."

"Midget, we haven't left yet and you're driving me crazy," chuckling at him. "This is going to be a long road trip."

Stephanie was watching the battle of wills. Her big man and her little one. Caden was winning.

"Take those out," pointing to some suitcases and duffels. Ranger took them out.

"So help me you get everything to fit."

"Watch it. I'll tie you to the roof and Mommy will drive. Lay the brown one down. Put Julie's blue on top of that sideways."

Which Ranger did.

"Set those on top," indicating three slightly smaller suitcases and Stephanie's make-up bag. "Put the bags in the corner," directing Ranger with his pencil. "Don't forget Cassidy's pull-up pants. Put the stroller on top. Remember this. I'm only showing you once," Caden pushed the tailgate closed with his butt. "See."

Ranger glared at him, them looked at Stephanie in the doorway, "Babe?"

"Bathroom call," Stephanie giggled at her frustrated husband.

A black Explorer was sitting in the driveway for Ranger's parents and Stephanie's to drive in the event they hit any bad weather.

But according to the weatherman it will be in the high 40's to low 50's through New Year's day. Maybe a little rain, but no bad weather.

Ranger hit the button for the garage door, he was pulling the Mercedes out so his father could put their car in the garage while they were away.

"Papa, park in the garage. I have a Rangeman SUV for you and Frank to drive."

Stephanie was in the townhouse making sure everyone made a bathroom visit and gave Cassidy dry pants. Ben and Danni had the biggest grins on their faces.

"The two of you excited?" Stephanie asked.

Ben nodded, but Danni spoke up, "Yeah. It's nice to be in a family doing family things again."

"That makes me happy. You and Ben are part of our family," hugging them.

Julie reminded her brother and sister, "This is not just a family vacation, it's an adventure. We need a little crazy Let's here it for crazy!"

"Yeah! Crazy!" the children were cheering as they headed for the SUV after putting on their coats and down blankets in their arms. Caden was also carrying rope over his shoulder and his T-Rex. Julie opened the door so they could get in. Cassidy got in her car seat with her brother securing her harness before he buckled himself into his booster seat Stephanie watched as both Danni and Cassidy took their new dolls with them on the trip.

Manuel stuck his head in the Mercedes, "What's the rope for, Caden.?"

"Ranger-Dad. If he don't listen, to the roof!" indicating it with his little thumb.

Ranger opened the passenger door for Stephanie making sure she was comfortable before closing it. He was slipping behind the wheel when Manuel told him, "I wish I was going to be in this vehicle for the drive," patting his shoulder.

Turning around, he gave Caden an eyebrow.

"Let's go get my Grandpa. There's a vacation out there just waiting for us."

He just shook his head.

"This is your last chance, Ranger. There's a quiet, empty townhouse or there's crazy!" Stephanie was looking at her husband.

"Never a choice, Babe. I live with crazy everyday, why would I want anything different," leaning over to kiss his wife.

"Oh, we suckered you in big time."

"Midget."

After picking up Frank and Ellen, they had settled into a quiet drive. Cassidy and Caden were watching Sponge Bob on a portable DVD player, while Julie, Ben, and Danni were watching 'National Treasure'. Ranger's right hand was resting on Stephanie's stomach. When Aubrey would move, Stephanie got into the habit of trying to feel their daughter with her hand. So, Ranger starting feeling also. Even reading nursery rhymes to Aubrey at night from a book that Stephanie had bought so she was familiar with his voice.

"Mommy."

"Let me guess, Midget, you're hungry."

"Not yet. This ain't how you went. Ranger-Dad got us lost."

"I have not."

"Sweetheart, Ranger's going a more direct way than Mommy did. Remember, we were driving in the mountains."

"We was in the waterfall. Ok, I guess we ain't lost."

"Thanks, Midget, for you're vote of confidence."

"I'm hungry now."

Ranger had pulled into a small plaza to get some lunch and gas near Manassas. The children had Happy Meals from McDonald's while the Stephanie, her parents, and Ranger's got sandwiches and Ranger had a salad from Subway.

"How has the puppy been?" Selena asked.

"Zeus is great, Momma. The kids have a great time playing with him."

"And you, Ricardo?"

"I like him, too," Ranger said giving a 200 watt smile.

Stephanie explained, "Zeus will be staying with Gail, Lester, and Emmie at night and with the Merry Men during the day at Rangeman. That's how Lester explained it this morning when he picked up Zeus."

"Pumpkin, does he still have that slap happy grin on his face from Christmas."

"Oh yeah, Daddy. He's on cloud nine with Gayle accepting his proposal. And, he adores Emmie."

"If everything goes OK doggy sitting, Lester would like to maybe get one of Zeus's siblings for her," Ranger added.

"Selena, did things settle down with Abuela? Manuel will lock her up so there's no associating with Grandma."

Ellen was puzzled, "How can two women who can't understand each other when they speak to each other actually understand each other."

"My mother wished she would have met your Grandmother a long time ago," Ranger's mother told them. "She's been having fun with Edna. One of your Grandmother's friends speaks some Spanish so that helps."

Frank nudged Manuel, "See, now you see what I go through with that crazy old bat."

"I talked with Mooner," Stephanie was laughing. "The mini-van he sold them has over 199,000 miles and doesn't go above 25 miles an hour. Since it was Grandma, he sold it to the gang for $50."

"The police are hoping it gets really cold so the pond will freeze up again so they can drive it off. Right now it's still floating on a ice slab."

The children were all waiting to continue on the trip.

"We got things to see,' Caden told Ranger.

Cassidy was pointing to the door, "Go now."

"Ok, OK, let's go," Ranger picked the toddler up taking her to the Mercedes.

A little while later in the afternoon, Ranger pulled into a parking space in front of the ticket office for the Natural Bridge. Caden was out of his booster seat waiting for Ranger to open the backdoor. Hopping out, Ranger had to chuckle at the boy's exuberance. They paid the entry fee and followed the path around the building and down the walkway. Of course, Caden leading the way.

Calling out, "Thomas, I'm back."

"Do you think Thomas Jefferson really cares, Babe?" giving Stephanie a raised Cuban eyebrow. "Ouch!"

Selena had smacked her son on the back of his head, "Don't be smart, Ricardo!"

"Yes, Momma," rubbing his head.

"Mommy!" Caden had stopped at the bottom of the path by the benches, grazing at one of the Natural Wonders of the World in front of him. Almost whispering to himself, "Thomas Jefferson was here."

Everything was bare except for the green of the pine trees scattered around the grounds. The sun was adding warmth to the late afternoon. All of the children were standing staring at the large rock arch in front of them.

"I've never seen anything like it," Ben commented.

Julie explained to Ben and Danni, "Thomas Jefferson owned this."

"He walked right here," Caden was pointing to the ground. "Maybe even a dinosaur peed here," adding his bit of history.

"According to you, dinosaurs peed everywhere."

Caden challenged Julie, "Do you know they didn't?"

"Fine. How can I argue with a genius."

Ranger wiped a tear off Stephanie's cheek.

"When we were here some months ago, I got Caden and Cassidy back. We were coming home and I was hoping you would be there soon. It was a happy trip."

The drive Stephanie and Julie made by themselves was still a sore spot for Ranger. He needed to be here but he wasn't. Regret crossed his face in a flash, but Stephanie caught it.

"You have nothing to regret, Carlos Manoso. You were doing what you had to, just as I was. Don't you beat yourself up over it." Stephanie placed her fingers on his face so he was looking directly at her. "I wanted you to come back safely, and hopefully, to me."

"Only to you," bending to meet her lips.

Frank was taking a picture with the digital camera. Stephanie and Ranger were kissing with the late afternoon sun giving a pink and orange glow to the sky through the arch of the stone bridge behind them. One of those once in a lifetime memories.

"They are so perfect together," Manuel gleamed.

Stephanie and Ranger were watching the sky embraced still in each other's arms with five children standing beside them. Frank said as he snapped the next picture, "They're what I would call the perfect family."


	107. Chapter 107

**How Many Kids Do WE Have?**

**Chapter 105**

Stephanie was giggling to herself, they had pulled into the hotel for the evening near the Natural Bridge. Tomorrow after breakfast, they would do the safari drive and visit Foam Henge. Ranger was looking at the luggage in the cargo area memorizing how Caden had him arrange everything to get the tailgate to close.

"Ranger."

"Yeah, Babe."

"All we need for tonight is the two duffel bags and my make-up case. Since we were staying only one night, I packed pajamas and changes of clothes for everyone in those so we didn't have to drag the suitcases in for all of us," Stephanie told him as she grabbed a few pull-up pants for Cassidy out of the package.

He got a grin on his face, "You're the best, Babe. I didn't want to have to ask him to repack. I never would have heard the end of it."

Everyone was in the lobby waiting to check-in.

"May I help you," a chubby cheeked woman asked seeing the group.

"I have reservations for Manoso."

The woman brought up the information on the computer, "I remember talking with you. You needed a suite because you have 5 children! That's something you don't see much of any more, big families." Rose, as it read on her name tag, was looking at all the children.

Ranger replied, "It works for us."

"I hope our two bedroom suite will work. There is a sofa bed also. I had a crib put in the suite. Will that work?"

"That will be just fine," Stephanie nodded.

"The in-laws are across the hall. I think that's really nice, a family traveling together."

Frank chuckled, "We're along for the adventure," pointing to the little boy in the Buddy Holly glasses and beanie cap.

Rose looked down at Caden, "Are you having a good time?"

"Oh yeah. We has at my friend Thomas' place, the bridge. We was here before but Ranger-Dad missed it, so we brought him this time."

Shaking his head, Ranger whispered to Stephanie, "Thomas Jefferson is his friend?"

Looking around at the Colonial décor, Caden commented, "This is nice. I feel like I'm back with the old people."

Rose got a strange look on her face.

Stephanie translated, "Caden feels like he's back in the Colonial Era because of the décor."

"I hope you all enjoy your stay," Rose said handing out room keys.

Opening up the door to the suite, Julie, Ben, Danni, Caden, and Cassidy all enter ahead of Stephanie and Ranger.

"Whoa! Look at this," Julie said as she and the children were glancing around the sitting area. It was decorated like the lobby, Colonial style. In front of a large window was a drop-leaf table with ladder-back chairs with rush seats. A high back loveseat with Linsey-Woolsey fabric of blue and white. The TV was hidden away in an antique cabinet.

Stephanie heard squeals of delight from the girls. They had ventured into the bathroom. There along the wall was a huge claw foot bathtub. Extra towels and washcloths were stacked on a shelf inside the door.

"I've never seen anything like this, Stephanie," Danni was all smiles at the prospect of taking a bath in the deep tub.

Her husband was sizing up the tub determining if it was big enough for two. He nodded with lustful eyes taking in his wife. She was giggling knowing what Ranger was thinking.

The smaller bedroom had a wrought iron double bed for Julie and Danni. There was a crib with spindles for Cassidy.

"Look at this," Ranger took Stephanie's hand leading her into the other room. There was a large cherrywood bed with the tall spindle corner posts. A Linsey-Woolsey coverlet on the bed to match the loveseat and a folded white quilt across the bottom. He sat on the bed and drew her down with him.

"I like it, Ranger."

"Me, too," falling back on the bed kissing his wife.

There were kissing sounds coming from the door. Five sets of eyes were watching them, all smiling.

"We're hungry. Do the smoochie stuff later," Caden informed his parents.

"Ok, Midget. Why don't you go across the hall and see if the grandparents are ready to eat."

"Ok," they all turned and ran across the hall.

"Are you enjoying yourself, Mr. Manoso?"

"Immensely, Mrs. Manoso. You're not over doing it are you?"

"Aubrey and I are fine. Stop worrying about us."

He placed a kiss on her baby bump, "Is Daddy's little girl enjoying herself."

As soon as Ranger spoke, Stephanie felt a flutter. "I think she knows your voice. I felt Aubrey move as soon as you spoke."

"Really?" a big grin came over his face laying a hand on her stomach. "Are you moving for Daddy?" feeling a small twitch in response.

They looked up and there were two sets of grandparents and five children all watching with grins to match theirs.

After dinner in the dining room, Ranger, Frank, and Manuel were playing pool in the large game room. Julie and Danni were playing Ms. Pac Man on one of the video games. Ben was playing a racing game. Caden wanted to investigate the hotel looking at the Colonial furniture and antiques. Selena and Ellen were talking in a corner enjoying a glass of wine.

"When you're ready to bath them, Babe, let me know. I'll come up with you."

"Ok."

He noticed Julie, Ben, and Danni had disappeared, so Ranger hung the pool stick up on the rack and went looking for them. Not walking far, Ranger found the children sitting on a braided carpet by the fireplace off the lobby. They were all gathered around Stephanie. Cassidy was sitting on her lap. She was reading to them. Rose was listening from the registration desk along with other hotel guests.

"How about this one. It fits our Colonial vacation. 'Listen my children and you shall hear of the midnight ride of Paul Revere.'

All five were sitting listening intently to Stephanie even though he knew Julie, Caden, and Cassidy had heard Longfellow's poem before. He had walked over and sat on the arm beside her. She held up the book and Ranger read the last of lines, "The hurrying hoof-beats of that steed and the midnight message of Paul Revere."

People applauded at he closed the book.

"Thank you, Stephanie, for story time."

"You're most welcome. I think it's bath time for 5 children."

"Stephanie, to speed things along. If any of the children want, they can take a bath or shower in our room," Ellen suggested.

Selena agreed, "Ours, too, since we're across the hall."

"I know Julie and Danni were eyeing up the claw foot tub. Ben, why don't you get your bath across the hall?"

"Ok, then I can watch TV before bed."

"Caden and Cassidy can take a bath in yours, Mom."

They got the room keys from their husbands still playing pool and so bath time began. Ranger opened the loveseat for Caden and Ben so they could put sheets, blankets, and pillows on it for them. Cassidy was practically asleep when Ellen brought her and Caden across the hall. Julie and Danni enjoyed the claw foot tub. Before too long, all were sound asleep from the busy day and fresh air. Stephanie had vanilla scented bubbles in the tub. Ranger was sitting in the tub with Stephanie resting back against him. Kissing her neck with a gentle hand resting on their baby. The bathroom only lit by a few candles.

"I like these moments.. Winding down with you like this."

"A perfect way to end the day, Ranger."

"With you, Babe, every morning, noon, and night is perfect."


	108. Chapter 108

**How Many Kids Do We Have?**

**Chapter 106**

Everyone was in the lobby to check-out of the hotel in Natural Bridge to head to Williamsburg after a few stops along the way.

"I hope everything was to your liking," Rose said as she collected the room keys.

"Oh yes, Rose," Stephanie replied, "everyone slept soundly and we were very comfortable upstairs."

"It has been such a pleasure to have all of you stay with us. Your children are so well behaved. You never knew there were 5 of them."

Ranger looked at her, "I didn't have anything to do with it."

"Well, I hope you did, because your wife sure looks pregnant to me and that young girl looks just like you."

"Ok, I did," rubbing Aubrey and hugging Julie..

"You got to watch Ranger-Dad cause sometims he don't pay attention and could lose one of us," Caden had walked around the registration desk and was sitting on a stool like he was working.

He leaned on the counter looking right at the little boy, "Midget, let's go!"

"Thanks, we had fun," Caden slipped down and put on his jacket.

"Thank you, Rose," Stephanie told her as they went out the front door.

Julie, Ben, Dani, Caden, and Cassidy were all buckled in the Mercedes.

"Ok, Babe, what's the next stop on this adventure to see old people?"

"Animal Safari is about four miles away. Foam Hedge is right there, too."

Ranger and the parents in the Black Rangeman SUV pulled into the parking lot of Virginia's Animal Safari.

"I'll go get the tickets and the buckets of food," Stephanie unbuckled herself and got out.

"Get extra food, Mommy. That crazy ostrich and llama might be hungry," Caden called out.

"Ok, I will, Caden."

Julie told Ranger, "Dad, maybe you should let Stephanie drive?"

"Why, you don't think I can make it though this, Julie?"

"If you can't shoot them, you'll may try and run them over if they get in your way."

"I will not! I can drive through this."

"We'll just stun that Ostrich," Caden said holding up a stun gun.

"Where did you get that?"

"It's yours, Ranger-Dad."

"Midget, give me that," he carefully took the stun gun off his son.

"Only you would try and stun the Ostrich," Julie told him from the back.

"That Ostrich scared Cassidy when it attacked last time."

Cassidy left out a shriek, "Horsey," pointing to a black and white striped animal roaming by the fence.

Julie corrected the toddler, "That's a zebra, Cassie."

She turned to look at Julie, then Ranger. "It's a zebra," he repeated.

"Zeeebre," Cassidy tried to say.

"Close enough. Here comes, Mommy."

Stephanie handed the tickets and two buckets of food to the parents, then got back into the Mercedes with six buckets.

"Babe, that's a lot of food."

"These guys eat and there are five children."

Stephanie dialed a number on her cell phone, "Daddy, are you there?" putting it on speaker phone.

"We're here, Pumpkin. I can't wait to hear this."

Ranger handed the ticket taker the tickets at the gate. The Rangeman Explorer was right behind them. He hadn't driven far when a llama was heading right for them. Caden was out of his booster seat.

"Mommy! The animals is coming!" he had his food bucket up to the window by Cassidy. The llama's big tongue came out of it's mouth. Cassidy was bouncing in her car seat, laughing.

A zebra was looking at Ranger waiting for food.

"Feed him, Dad," Julie yelled.

Ranger held up the food bucket out the driver's window, "You're a pig!" The zebra tried to take the whole bucket out of his hands.

"That's a Zebra. Now, you don't know your animals!" Caden was going from window to window in the backseat.

"Frank, it's head is in the car. Do something, Frank?" they heard Ellen Plum's voice over the cell phone.

"Feed it, Ellen."

"Mommmmieeeee! It's that crazy Ostrich. He got Grandpa. We got to save him!"

They all looked back and saw the Ostrich's head disappeared in the SUV.

"Babe," Ranger was laughing, full out laughing, "this is crazy. Even more than that snapping turtle. How did you do this all by yourself with three kids?"

"We made it through."

Ranger was beeping the horn of the Mercedes. "Move," yelling out the window to the big Bison standing in the trail in front of the them, "I'll make Bison burgers out of you!"

They could hear laughter coming from the their vehicle and the Rangeman one behind over the cell phone.

Cassidy was shrieking at the giraffe now coming towards the SUV.

Julie, Dani, and Ben were feeding deer and a llama out the back windows.

A big brown and white llama put it's head in Ranger's window and was picking food off his jeans. "Babe, I'm losing something if he takes a big bite!"

Stephanie handed him a food bucket. After about 10 minutes, the bison finally moved. Ranger greatly relieved they could move and he still had all working parts.

Two and a half hours later, Ranger was finally driving out the gate. All six buckets empty.

"Mommy, we got to do that again!"

"No!" Ranger said his head on the steering wheel, "I'd don't need a nervous breakdown!"


	109. Chapter 109

**How Many Kids Do We Have?**

**Chapter 107**

There they were all walking around a field in Virginia looking at life size foam replicas of Stonehenge. Ranger stood still watching his beautiful crazy wife and unborn child, their five collection of children, his parents, and his in-laws looking at big fake rocks. He just started to laugh, really laugh.

"Ranger, what's wrong?" Stephanie asked. Everyone looking at him, even strangers.

"Nothing. I'm looking at foam made to look like big boulders. A llama almost ate my jewels," he glanced at her. "I've watched a turtle drink beer. My Porsche was blown up and a garage truck smashed it. You've been covered in more things than I can identify."

"So."

"God, I love you," holding Stephanie in his arms. 'It's all been so perfectly normal since you walked into that diner. I just never realized it and I wouldn't want it any other way," still laughing in the middle of the fake rocks.

'Yes!" Caden cheered jumping up and down. "I did it. Ranger-Dad is crazy! Mommy, I'm hungry."

Ranger hoisted Caden up on his broad shoulders, "What else, Midget."

"How about Cracker Barrel for lunch? There's one near-by."

Julie asked, "What's that, Steph?"

"A country restaurant with it's own store."

"We can eat and shop," Julie gave a little clap. "How great is that?"

"Why not?" Ranger waved his arm towards the parking lot.

A little while later, Ranger was trying to read the menu, but it was so damn funny because everyone couldn't wait to shop.

"Mommy, what are you having?"

"The grilled cheese with bacon and French fries."

"That's what I want," Caden agreed putting down a menu.

It ended with 5 orders of Stephanie's lunch and a spinach salad for Ranger. Macaroni and cheese with applesauce for Cassidy.

While waiting on their food, Ranger was playing with the triangular peg game.

"Mommy, what's Ranger-Dad doing?"

"It's a game. You have to jump pegs and finish up with only one."

"Ok," grabbing the one of the table where his four grandparents were sitting. All now watching the little boy.

Stephanie showed what she meant by jumping begs. He looked at Ranger's progress. Ranger gave him an eyebrow. Caden put on his Buddy Holly glasses with his beanie cap and started jumping the pegs. Ranger was watching the little boy's actions. He ended up with two shaking his head, watching as Caden jumped a peg leaving only one peg.

"Midget!"

"What? You didn't do it right," putting the pegs back in and pointed to the ones Ranger had to jump and remove, ending with one. "See?"

"Babe, I got beat by a four year old"

Caden corrected, "And a half."

"And a half."

Stephanie was giggling as Ranger and Caden were staring each other down before the food came.

"Mommy, this is good," biting his grilled cheese and bacon sandwich.

"Yeah, it is, Steph," Julie, Danni, and Ben all agreed.

She offered Ranger a bite of her sandwich which he took, but he watched as 5 children intensely observed Stephanie dipping her French fries in something white.

"I haven't been hungry for this since college, dipping fries in ranch dressing. You should taste them smothered with cheese, bacon, and the ranch dip." Ranger was shaking his head. "I'm pregnant!"

"Yes, you are, Babe."

Julie, Ben, Danni, and Caden all dipped a fry in the dressing. Stephanie handed one to Cassidy who just licked off the dressing and wanted more.

"MMMMMMM," the toddler handed the French fry back.

Ranger told her, "You can't double dip."

She furrowed her little brow and scowled at him, "Me more."

So, Stephanie put a few on her plate with a spoonful of ranch dip, then ordered more when the waitress went by since four different fries were going in her ranch dip.

"We should have done this before," Caden licked his lips as a fry disappeared in his mouth.

"Daddy, pancake house in Williamsburg?"

Frank nodded, chuckling at the table eating fries and ranch dressing, even Ranger snuck a couple, "Of course, Pumpkin."

"I want waffles," Caden announced.

"Me, too," was the childrens' consenus.

Ranger looked at the five younger faces, "We're not done with lunch."

"We can dream can't we, Dad?" Julie giggled as Ranger's exasperated expression

Stephanie checked with ellen, "Have you recovered from the ostrich attack, Mom?"

"I hope I'm never that up close and personal with a bird like that again. That's for your Grandma."

"Ranger-Dad probably doesn't want to see a llama again, but I still think we should do that again," Caden was smiling broadly at Ranger dimples showing.

"No, Midget."

"Fine, be that way. Let's go shopping, Mommy," Caden was down out of his chair.

"Momma, did you and Poppa survive the attack of the animals?"

"Ricardo, it was worth the price of admission and more, listening to your car," his Mother kissed him. "Come on, Caden, Grandma will come out shopping with you," taking the little boy's hand. "Stephanie, you finish your lunch."

"Let's go shop. I got to get Emmie something so she remembers my trip."

"Midget," Ranger held out his hand.

Caden gave him back his wallet, "Darn."

"Steph, can we get one of those big checker sets?"

"That would probably be a good idea, Jules, just in case it rains. Also, there are outlets in Williamsburg."

Julie's eye got wide and a smile on her face.

"We don't have room in the Mercedes now," Ranger told them.

Julie quipped back, "What about the Rangeman one? There's always shipping."

"Go," Ranger waved a hand towards the store.

"Ben, Danni. Come here," Stephanie called them.

Ben asked unsure, "Yes, Stephanie."

"Are the two of you having a good time?

They looked at each other, smiling at Stephanie, normally quiet Ben said, "This is better than the monkeys! Ranger actually looked crazed," giggling at the eyebrow he gave them.

"When Caden's involved, I usually am."

"Make sure you pick something out in the store, you're no different than the other three," Stephanie ruffled their hair.

"We're no different," Danni told her brother after they hugged Stephanie and Ranger before going into the store.

"You were right, Babe. They needed just to fit into our family. Ben and Danni are happier than they have been in a long while. So, where is the next stop on this crazy tour?"

She handed him a brochure for Monticello.

"Oh, this should be good. Caden at Thomas Jefferson's home."

Caden was happily in the backseat, playing with his new small dinosaurs. Cassidy got a set of wooden dolls at Cracker Barrel. Dannie a magnetic paper doll with clothes. Julie and Ben got puzzle and brain teaser books. The Mercedes was quiet as Ranger drove towards Charlottesville.

'Mommy, where we at?" Caden was looking at the farms, green fields, and horses out the window. He saw a Confederate flag hanging on a pole

"We're heading to Charlottesville, Virginia. Why?"

"This looks like where them Hazard Boys live with the flying red car. Ranger-Dad, can we do that?"

"Huh?"

"Ranger, Caden is thinking of the Dukes of Hazard and the General Lee. The car that was chased by an inept sheriff and usually had to jump something to get away."

He looked in the mirror, "Now, do you really think I'm going to jump something in this."

"What about a dump truck?"

"You're crazy!" Julie yelled from the back. "Pregnant woman don't go jumping over things in a car. Specially in expensive cars."

"Well, Ranger-Dad can practice. Then, when Aubrey is born, me and Mommy will go around jumping things. We'll get a poor car or a dump truck."

Midget! We. Are. Not. Jumping. Things. Got. It," Ranger emphasized each word.

"You're a party pooper. You should learn from Mommy, she's fun.'

"Babe, some help here!"

"Why?" Stephanie giggled at her frustrated husband. "Any ways, we're here."

There was a big sign.

"Monticello," Julie read.

Caden asked, "What's that?"

"Thomas Jefferson's house."

"Wow," Caden said as the two SUV's pulled up. "Think he's home?"

Ranger held open the door to enter the mansion after Stephanie presented their tickets at the office. She scheduled a children's and family tour for the group.

"If we played hide and seek in here, no one would find us," Caden remarked at the massive house. "Thomas, is me, your friend Caden," he called out as they were standing in the large high ceiling entrance of Monticello, "I came to see your house."

Julie said to Sarah, their guide, "Ignore him, we do. He's a genius, but we ignore that fact also."

Ranger stopped and looked down, Caden was now laying on the highly polished floor. Stephanie, Julie, Ben, Danni, Ranger's parents, and the Plums were all looking at him in the middle of the circle they formed around him.

"Caden, what are you doing?" Stephanie asked her son because from the raised eyebrow on Ranger's face he was debating the point. Sarah was trying not to laugh so she could begin her tour.

"Mommy, look at that high ceiling up there. It's like the one where that guy painted angels in the ceiling."

"Michelangelo."

"Yeah, him. I didn't know he was a Ninja Turtle, too!"

Ranger started laughing looking down still at Caden laying there, then he looked at Stephanie, "Somewhere, I don't know where," Ranger was pointing a figure at his wife, "we entered an alternate universe, and no one told me, Babe!"


	110. Chapter 110

_**How Many Children Do We Have?**_

_**Chapter 108**_

Ranger was driving from Charlottesville to Williamsburg. Julie, Danni, and Ben were quietly watching movies in the Mercedes, Cassidy was asleep, and Caden was engrossed in a Sponge Bob cartoon. He turned off Route 64, then soon turned again onto Kingsmill, the guard at the security building directed the two SUV's to the Kingsmill Resort Center on the James River in Williamsburg.

Caden was looking intently out the window now, golf carts going by, "Mommy, are we going to play golf?"

Stephanie was giggling, "No, Sweetheart, there is a golf course here."

"Why not?" Ranger asked with his Cuban eyebrow up.

They parked outside the Resort Center to check-in. Everyone getting out of the vehicles and going inside.

"Whoa, look at this place," Caden was looking around the entrance with its glossy cherry wood, lots of high windows, fresh flowers, and Colonial furniture. "You'd think we was rich. Ranger-Dad, did you buy more apples?"

Julie was looking at Caden, "You boob, you're not paying attention. Who do you think has all the money from owning Rangeman?"

Ranger was chuckling.

"I guess it's doing good. Before Ranger-Dad goes crazy and forgets things, I hope Mommy knows where all the money is at."

He picked up Caden looking in his smiling blue eyes, "Midget, what am I going to do with you?"

"Keep making money. I like this."

Stephanie got the room keys for their villas from the attendant laughing at the scene Ranger and Caden were making. A few female guests stopped in their tracks to look at the Cuban hunk almost knocking over a vase of flowers.

"Daddy, is it all right that I have you and Mom sharing a villa with Ranger's parent's above to us?" handing him a key.

Frank looked at Manuel, "I don't care. He's paying," pointing a thumb at his son-in-law, "I go."

"Me, too," Manuel said.

Everyone got back in their vehicles retraced the drive to go to the Villas. Ranger gave Stephanie an eyebrow when they pulled into the parking space out front. The villa was in a cluster of condos covered with grey weathered shingles.

"Is this Ok?"

"This is more than Ok. We'll get the luggage in a moment. I want to unlock the door first, and look around."

He turned the key and pushed the door open, sweeping Stephanie in his strong arms.

"What are you doing, Mr. Manoso?"

"Mrs. Manoso, carrying my bride over the threshold."

"We've been married for awhile."

"So! You are still my bride," setting Stephanie down in the living room, cupping her face in his hands so their lips met. The children all filing in and spreading out in the villa.. "Everyday is a honeymoon with you."

"There's boats out there!" Caden was pointing out the window. "Why didn't we take a boat?" looking straight at Ranger.

"I don't own a boat, Midget."

"Well don't you think it's time we get one?"

"You're crazy. What are we going to do with a boat?" Julie asked the little boy.

"We could get lost like Gilligan and Tank could find us."

Before Ranger could respond, Stephanie's stomach growled, "Thank God!" he smirked. "Where should we eat, Babe?"

"There are six different restaurants in the resort. For the Bistro you need a collared shirt, Ranger. Let's go down to the Marina café. It's casual, but, first, I want to check this place out."

The living room had an electric fireplace. It had a camel suede sofa and chair with flat screen TV. The bedroom for the children had two full size beds and a crib decorated in a pale green down comforters. A full size bath was next to it. Off the other end of the living area was a full size kitchen with dining area. Since the kitchen was equipped, Stephanie wanted to find a grocery store and buy milk, bread, fruit, and Rice Krispies for snacking. On the other side of the dining room was the master suite in shades of beige with king size bed and Jacuzzi tub in the bathroom. Ranger dropped their suitcases on the bed to unpack later and gave Stephanie a nod towards the thick, fluffy down comforter with beige and white pillows lined across the top.

Stephanie heard her father's voice. "Later, Cuban Sex God," going out to check with the parents. "Is everything OK upstairs, Daddy?"

They got four smiling nods from Frank, Ellen, Manual, and Selena.

"It's a palace, Pumpkin. There's two king size beds."

"How about dinner down at the Marina?"

Selena told her daughter-in-law, "Where ever you want to go is fine, Stephanie."

Stephanie put two fingers to her mouth and let out a whistle. Five children came running from different directions, stopping in front of her.

"Julie, Ben, Danni, Caden, and Cassidy, what are the rules?"

"We stay with you, Mommy," Caden called off.

Ben spoke up, "No wandering unless an adult is with us."

"And, be polite," Julie added.

Stephanie knelt down in front of them, 'We're here to have fun now. When we get back home, Ranger and I will get Ben and Danni enrolled in school so we can settle into a routine."

Danni threw her arms around Stephanie, "It's nice to have fun again."

Hugging the young girl, wiping a stray tear off her cheek, "That's what we're going to do. Let's go eat, first."

"Mommy, I want to go find Thomas. He's here somewhere I can feel it."

Ranger ushered everyone out after they got their coats on grabbing the condo key. He kissed Stephanie before locking the door, "Babe, these next few days are going to be an adventure. Caden knows Thomas Jefferson is dead, right?"

Kissing her husband back, "Yes, he knows there are people playing the parts in Colonial Williamsburg, I hope he understands."

During dinner, they watched boats come and go on the James River, Stephanie handed out the passes for the historic area to tour the buildings.

"Yes!" Caden was looking at his 'Freedom Pass' attached to his zipper, "I know I'm going to see my friend, Thomas, with this."

Once dinner was over, the parents were going to check out the Kingsmill Resort. Ranger, Stephanie, and the children were going to walk around the historical area since four children needed to burn off some energy. Cassidy just wanted to 'Go'.

Following the map, Ranger parked the Mercedes in a small parking lot behind the Merchants' Square across from William and Mary College. On the way back to the car, they could shop since some of the stores were open late.

Walking down Duke of Gloucester Street, they just passed the small Bruton Parish Church, when Caden looked down a side street seeing a stately red mansion. Wrought iron torches with baskets of burning logs were lighting the way in the oncoming dusk.

"Mommy, what's that one?" pointing to it.

Stephanie checked her layout map, "It's the Governor's Palace."

His bright blue eyes lit up, "That's where Thomas might be. We got to go."

So Ranger, Stephanie, Julie, Ben, Danni, and Cassidy in her stroller followed Caden down the tree-line street leading to the building.

Ranger was chuckling, "Babe, what happens if he never sees Thomas Jefferson. Saying it like that, it does seem like they're acquainted."

"I don't know. Hopefully, he won't be disappointed."

There was a tall costumed man with a long brown waistcoat coming through the palace gate.

"Thomas! Mommy, it's Thomas!"

The man stopped looking at the group coming down the Palace Green. Caden took off running down the roadway. Good thing cars weren't allowed in the historic area so he didn't get hit.

"Caden!' Stephanie yelled watching his Sponge Bob sneakers flash as he ran with everything he had towards the palace.

Ranger took off after him, "Midget, stop!"

Caden was zig zagging avoiding Ranger's clutches heading for the costumed man. Julie, Ben, and Danni were running behind them. Finally, catching up to the little boy at the palace gate.

"Are you Thomas Jefferson?" asking breathless.

The tall man bent down and shook Caden's small hand, "I assume the role of Thomas Jefferson here in Williamsburg."

Ranger was giving Caden an eyebrow when he caught up with him, the curly haired boy lowered his eyes knowing he didn't listen.

Cassidy was running to the group and Ranger picked her up,

"Where are you going?"

"Dad, go."

When Stephanie caught up with everyone pushing the stroller, Caden looked up with tears in his eyes, "I'm in trouble ain't I?"

Stephanie nodded.

"I'm sorry. I didn't stay with you. I wanted to meet Thomas."

"Caden," Stephanie opening her arms, "I know how much you like to learn and this is important to you, but I don't want you getting lost. You're my special little boy. Go meet Thomas Jefferson," turning him around.

"What is your name, young man?"

"Caden. I'm from Trenton," shaking the actor's hand.

"It is a pleasure to meet you from one of our Northern states."

"This is my Mommy, Ranger-Dad, Julie, Ben, Danni, and Cassidy. We come to visit the old people."

Thomas Jefferson gave a surprised look.

Stephanie translated, "My son likes living history."

He nodded making the connection.

"We was at your place."

"Monticello?"

"Yeah, and the bridge. Did you know your dirt's in the museum?"

Now confused, the costumed man looked to Stephanie to be enlightened.

"We were at the Dirt Museum in Boston and saw a sample from the Natural Bridge," Stephanie explained.

"Oh, I see."

"Mommy hasn't read me your story yet about the people."

Julie started laughing, "You want Steph to read you the 'Declaration of Independence' as a bedtime story."

Caden slipped on his Buddy Holly glasses looking Julie straight in the eye, "Yeah."

Thomas Jefferson asked Ranger, "How old is he?"

"Four and a half, but going on thirty."

"He's seems like a handful."

Ranger looked down at Caden, "It's an adventure."

"Well, Caden, I have to go home, but I'll be here tomorrow if you are coming back."

"We'll be back," Stephanie nodded to the smiling little boy.

Caden shook Thomas Jefferson's hand, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"I'm looking forward to it. Good Night," Thomas Jefferson walked down past the brick wall going around the Palace.

"I met Thomas Jefferson," the little boy whispered smiling up at Stephanie.

"It's getting dark. Let's go get some ice cream, then go back to the villa for bathes."

While Stephanie, Julie, Cassidy, Danni, and Ben were ordering their ice creams, she had her little boy sit at a small café table with Ranger in time-out.

Ranger was chuckling, he was in time-out and still mesmerized by meeting Thomas Jefferson, "How come I have to stay with you?"

"Ranger-Dad, for you it adds up. You're always in trouble. I'm good." You should learn from me."

"Not now, you're sitting here with me."

Smiling mischievously so his dimples showed, "I know, that's worse than time-out."

"Midget."


	111. Chapter 111

**__**

How Many Kids Do We Have?

Chapter 109

"Mommy, do you think we'll see Thomas?" Caden asked as the Manoso group was waiting for the horse drawn carriage ride through the historical area.

Stephanie looked down at the little boy. He barely ate his breakfast from  
excitement. "He said he would be here today."

"I got to see my friend."

Ranger was shaking his head, trying not to laugh, "I can see it now, Babe, the birth of America will never be the same with him in it. History will be rewritten once he's involved.""

She was watching, loving adoration in her blue eyes, Caden taking in all the details of Colonial life, his little mind working, "I know my life hasn't ever been the same."

Admitting to himself, since walking into the townhouse all those months ago,  
neither has his. He would like to forget some bad moments, but when Caden  
was involved, it was an adventure. Talking her hand to his lips, "Neither has mine, Babe."

Two carriages pulled up to the pick-up stop. Stephanie, Ranger, and the five  
children loaded into the larger one while the parents got in the smaller.  
Julie, Ben, and Danni all had big smiles on their faces sitting across from  
them. Cassidy and her brother between them. Their driver, Stuart, welcomed the  
family to Williamsburg.

"Do you know my friend, Thomas?" Caden asked with his Buddy Holly glasses  
now on his face and his beanie cap on his head.

"Thomas Jefferson?"

He nodded.

"See him around all the time. He's your friend. You have impressive friends."

"Thanks."

"Like Thomas Jefferson is really your friend," Julie told him.

"We saw his dirt, his bridge, and was at his house, but he wasn't home. I  
talked to him. He's my friend." Caden spied a figure walking up Duke of  
Gloucester Street. "Thomas!" waving his arms and scurrying right over Ranger to get to the side of the carriage. Cassidy followed crawling across him.

"Hey, what am I?"

Both small children watching Williamsburg's Thomas Jefferson walk over to the now stopped carriage. Cassidy turned to him, "Dad, move!" furrowing her forehead. She saw Stephanie look at her, "Pease."

Sliding over next to his wife, "What an attitude."

"Caden of Trenton, How are you this fine morning?" Thomas bowed at the waist.

Saying seriously, "I was waiting to see you, Thomas. This place is nice."

"Thanks, I like it here. I'm on the way to the Governor's Palace. Maybe, I'll see you there."

Turning his head to Stephanie, "Mommy, are we going there?"

"Yes, Sweetheart, we are," Stephanie laughed at his bubbling excitement.

"It's a date," he called after Colonial actor then sitting back down as the carriage continued its tour.

Ranger said his favorite word when dealing with the little boy, "Midget."

As their ride continued, Stuart showed the points of interest along the way. Passing a small brick building down off the road, "There's our Gaol or as modern folks say jail."

Looking over at Ranger, Caden had a gleam in his eye, "Can you get out of that?"

Ranger shook his head knowing the little boy would try and see, "Maybe?"

They learned about some of the inhabitants of the Colonial town and things that went on during Christmastime with all the building decorated with greenery and fruit before dropping them off at the starting point.

"A pineapple is a symbol of 'Welcome' and enjoy your time with us," Stuart said as he drove off.

Stephanie pulled an envelope out of her purse and gave Julie, Ben, and Danni each a debit card, "If you see something while we're shopping, you can pay for it. I gave each of you 50 dollars. Even if you don't spend it here, you can spend it in Trenton."

"Wow, thanks, Steph," the three hugged her.

"I didn't forget you, Caden," she held up a fourth one with a lesser amount, "so you can buy Emmie something special, but I'll hold it."

Smiling at her then glancing at Ranger, "Mommy, you are always on top of things not like some people."

Ranger responded with his usual raised eyebrow. Someday it was just going to freeze that way because of this little boy.

The group stopped by the magazine, a man on horseback was inspecting a line of men, some dressed Colonial some dressed Modern.

Caden, of, course, walked over, "Are you George Washington?" he asked of the man with hair tied in a short ponytail.

"Yes, I am inspecting the volunteers. Would you like to join?" The man wearing a bluish grey wool cape was looking down at the little boy in dark glasses and crazy hat trying his best not to laugh.

"Sure, but I got to be back for lunch."

Running over, he grabbed Frank's hand, "Come on, Grandpa. Let's go Ranger-Dad."

Julie was dragging Manuel over to get in line.

"I've been in the army, Midget," but he trudged over with them knowing he wouldn't hear the end of it if he didn't.

"How cute," Selena said watching them march around, even Cassidy. "Nothing like this happens in Newark."

Stephanie was snapping a picture with her phone and sending it to Tank knowing he would get a chuckle out of Ranger marching.

"You were pretty good at that," Caden told Ranger once they finished.

"Gee, Babe, I can do something. Are you OK?" Stephanie was touching her baby bump.

"Aubrey must be stretching or something, because I can feel all this movement."

His hand went to the same spot and an immediate smile on his face, "You enjoying your vacation, Aubrey?"

The movements picked up. Now Stephanie had five smaller hands touching her stomach.

Caden sniffed the air, "Mommy, I smell cookies like Grandma's."

"There is a little stand over there," pointing across the street. "Let's go to the bathroom, and then get a cookie."

"Good, I can use a snack. Marching is a lot of work."

After bathroom and cookie breaks, the Manoso clan wandered in the Colonial stores and buildings along Duke of Gloucester Street. Everybody tried the stockades in the middle of town. Caden was disappointed when the jail cell door wouldn't lock with Ranger behind it.

They strolled back to the Governor's Palace, Caden in the lead. A costumed character greeted them inside the gate.

"Is Thomas here?"

The man bent down shaking his hand, "You must be Caden of Trenton visiting us. The Governor is expecting you," pointing to the red bricked mansion.

"Wow! It's good to have important friends."

"Babe." Ranger was shaking his head.

Walking into the elaborate foyer with gun replicas secured on the ceiling in a circle, Thomas came over to great them, "Welcome, Caden on Trenton and his family."

"Hi, Thomas. This is some house. I like the townhouse we live in."

"Thank you. This is Maggie," a costumed woman in a long dress stepped over, "she is going to give you a tour of the Governor's Palace and I will stroll out in the gardens with you."

"Thanks," Caden said shaking his hand.

Maggie showed the group the dining room all decorated and table set for a holiday feast. Also, the library and parlor. They followed up the winding stairs. Ranger just chuckled at the little boy in the lead taking in all the fine points.

"Wow! Thomas that's some bed you got," he called from the railing of the stairs, Buddy Holly glasses just peaking over. He was referring to the large bed with the elaborate blue and white bed curtains tied at the corners. "Ranger-Dad, I need a bed like that."

The costumed man laughed at his new friend, "That is a bed fit for a Governor. When you are ready, I'll show you the gardens."

Stephanie snapped a picture with the camera, "How cute," watching as Caden walked out the French doors holding Thomas Jefferson's hand. All five children let out squeals of joy at the sight of the maze.

"Be careful," Stephanie called after them as they disappeared through the hedges. Seconds later Caden comes running out with Cassidy holding hands. They could hear the other children yelling, "Go back. The other way." And eventually coming out.

Caden was talking seriously to the Governor and he was intently listening and nodding as they walked towards the canal. As everyone was watching the swans and ducks on the water, Thomas walked over to Stephanie and Ranger.

"That's some little boy you have there. He told me about the melting icebergs and helping the polar bears to quite a creative imagination explaining about crashing a dump truck out of a burning building."

Stephanie giggled, "It's true. It was last week." She related the events to the tall man.

He was stunned. "He ran over your old boyfriend with his big wheel?"

"Yup."

"And knocked out the same boyfriend on your deck?"

"The same. He can solve a Rubik's cube in seconds."

Ranger shot an eyebrow in the little boy's direction, "And he's a pick pocket."

Caden was walking around talking in Ranger's missing cell phone, "Joe, Thomas is my friend just like you."

"I really believe," Thomas said, "after talking with him, he is going to be King of the Universe one day."

"Watch for him on Caden TV," Ranger smirked.

Before leaving the Governor's Palace, Stephanie's little boy had Thomas Jefferson sign the Williamsburg book they bought.

"I've enjoyed my visit with you, Caden of Trenton. You are going to make an excellent King of the Universe some day."

Shaking his hand, "Thanks. I'll call you if I need help with that government stuff."

Walking up the palace green, he was looking at the signature of the future president in history, "I got really nice friends." Caden looked up at Ranger, "And you too, Ranger-Dad."

"Midget."


	112. Chapter 112

****

How Many Kids Do we Have?

Chapter 110

Week 31 Challenge

After spending the morning and after lunch roaming Historic Williamsburg and Caden's deep discussions with Thomas Jefferson, they reluctantly went back to the Resort. Cassidy had been rubbing her eyes and was almost instantly asleep when she was buckled into her car seat. The Grandparent's were watching all five children tonight so Stephanie and Ranger had an evening to themselves and he wanted his wife to rest some before going out. Also, there was an ulterior motive, lying with Stephanie wrapped in his arms.

Caden was staying with his Mommy so she could read the Williamsburg book to him while Julie, Danni, and Ben walked to the Club House at the end of the driveway of the condos. Frank and Emilio were checking on golf fees as the women and children were hitting a couple of outlet malls tomorrow afternoon after a visit to Jamestown. Stephanie didn't even know her father knew how to play golf. Ranger informed Stephanie he was going shopping with them to carry her packages. She attempted to protest that she could handle it but knew she would lose.

"Your mine and pregnant. I'll carry them," he said.

But she didn't argue the point further knowing what happened the last time she and the children were at the mall. Once back in Trenton, Ranger would need to give her back her independence.

Walking into the master suite, there was Caden lying on the bed with his down blanket waiting for Stephanie holding the tour guide above his head and gazing starry eyed at the fake Thomas Jefferson's autograph.

Turning the book around, "Look, Ranger-Dad, that's neat!"

"Yes," Ranger chuckled and thinking "For a fake signature." The character actor signed it similar to the President's signature with the fancy scripted 'J'.

Stephanie was in the middle of the bed and read the highlights of the Governor's Palace, Christiana Campbell's Tavern, Capital Building, and Gaol.

"It wasn't much of a jail if I couldn't lock Ranger-Dad in," Caden yawned.

Before finishing the description of Bruton Parish Church, Stephanie's little boy was sound asleep.

"Come here," Ranger pulled Stephanie in his arms kissing her very kissable lips. "I love you so much, Mrs. Manoso."

"Mmmmm, Mr. Manoso, I like that," kissing him back. "I love you. You are my perfect husband," Stephanie told him before drifting off in his arms.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Babe," Ranger said as he watched Stephanie walk from the bedroom ready for dinner.

She was wearing a long dark blue jersey dress with low heeled black boots along with her birthstone necklace with two new stones. Sapphire for Ben's birthday in September and Emerald for Danni's in May that Ranger had added before they left for Williamsburg. The material of her dress showed the developing roundness. Julie, Ben, Danni, Caden, and Cassidy were going out to dinner with the Grandparents down at the Marina restaurant and hang out watching a pay-per-view movie of their choice with popcorn and snacks.

"I want you five to enjoy your evening and listen," Stephanie told them. "Ranger and I will be back later."

The group gave one big "OK."

She kissed each one 'Good Night' and slipped into her leather jacket Ranger was holding for her.

Ellen walked to the door, "They'll be fine, Stephanie. Enjoy your evening."

The Concierge made dinner reservations for Ranger at Christiana Campbell's Tavern in Colonial Williamsburg. It was early evening and men were walking along Duke of Gloucester Street lighting baskets of firewood on posts. The evening was cool, but not freezing like Trenton. They walked holding hands along the street looking in the windows of the closed shops being a little early for dinner.

Inside the bustling Tavern, they were sat at a table in the main dining room. Shelly, their waitress, was dressed in the Colonial style brought Ranger a mug of tavern ale and Stephanie had old-fashioned on-tap root beer. There was a strolling balladeers going around to tables and a puppeteer for children. Stephanie had the seafood platter and Ranger ordered the crab cakes. Holding her hand, they took in the lively atmosphere of the Colonial tavern for the evening.

Ranger asked Shelly for a piece of Lemon Chess Pie and Country Yellow Cake with fudge icing and two root beers to go when he paid the bill.

"What are you doing with dessert, Ranger?"

Giving her a smirk and a quick raised eyebrow, 'Patience, Babe."

Ranger drove the Mercedes out of Williamsburg on the road to Jamestown and pulled over parking along the James River. Looking out ahead of them, a few boats and lights were seen on the water. He slipped in a CD of love songs to set a romantic mood. Stephanie just sat and watched him.

He got out and moved the car seat and booster into the back and came around to his wife's door holding her hand as she got in the backseat. Ranger ran around and got in the other door.

"I want to sit here watching the water while I hold my wife."

Leaning back against Ranger, Stephanie was relaxed in his arms. A big Cuban hand resting on Aubrey growing inside.

"Ranger," Stephanie whispered, "would you change anything? A year ago our lives were very different."

"I could live without the day Ramon took you and the children, but that would be the only thing I would change. The life I had then doesn't compare to the life I have now. Since you walked into that diner, **I seem to be struck by you.** Your beauty inside and out. It's funny?"

"What?"

"Even Ben and Danni have blended right in with us," his arms tightening around Stephanie. "In four months, we'll have Aubrey. I couldn't ask for a more perfect life. This is something I could never imagine. I had hoped somehow, someway it would be **me on my way to you**," his voice choking with emotion.

Stephanie turned to look at her husband. There were tears in his eyes.

"I am so in love with you, Carlos Manoso," her gentle lips kissing away his tears.

Stephanie giggled as they were eating dessert later watching the dark water, "Who would have thought you would be here making out with a pregnant woman?"

Letting out a growl, possessive hands claiming her as started kissing her already marked neck, "Mine. All mine," then her chocolate tasting lips.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Arriving back at the rental unit, it was quiet. No children in sight as all were asleep from the busy day.

Everything OK?" Stephanie asked taking off her coat.

Emanuel and Frank just looked at each other and burst out laughing.

Ranger's eyebrow shot up, "What did he do now?" He didn't have to say a name knowing it was Caden.

Frank started to tell the story, "After dinner we were walking back across the golf course where a man was collecting golf balls. The kids found some and gave them to him. He was short handed because of the holidays so he offered to pay all five of them to pick-up golf balls. Even Cassidy did it. Within a short amount of time, they had four buckets from the putting green and driving range. We took them to the pro shop. Tim was going to pay them 20. Which they thought was a pretty good deal."

Stephanie giggled, "Except, of course, Caden."

"I saw him whispering to Julie," Emanuel said, "then he steps to the front with his glasses on like Perry Mason on a big case. I think 25 would be fair since there are five of us he says. Then pointing to the ice cream cooler and wanted 5 ice cream bars also. Tim's not sure what to make of him. So to turn the screws more, Caden puts his hands on his hips and point blankly tells him, "There are child labor laws, you know. I can call my attorney." Poor Tim almost lands on the floor falling off his stool. He then opens up the cash register and gives each one a 5 dollar bill and ice cream. Son, where does he come up with this stuff?"

Shaking his head laughing, "Midget. I'd cancel the cable, but he would hack into the neighbors to get it."

"As we're going out the door, he then tells manager he'll remember him when he's King of the Universe."

"He's just too smart," Stephanie was smiling at her son's antics.

Selena came over to Stephanie touching her arm, "Danni was a little anxious tonight when you went out. She kept looking out the windows watching for you."

Ranger didn't say anything as he wasn't sure what was going on right now.

"Separation anxiety. Julie went through it when I brought her here from Miami and I had to go after skips."

"That's right. I remember a day shortly after her arriving when Thomas brought Julie to Newark to visit," Selena was thinking as she talked. "Julie had him call you at least 3 or 4 times to check on you."

"Danni was afraid we wouldn't come back like Rachel and Ron. This is the first time since arriving, Ranger and I have left all of them."

The second bedroom door opened, there was Danni peaking out.

"We're back," Stephanie said quietly walking to the young girl.

All of the adults could see the tears in her eyes and the anxious expression on her young face, "OK."

Stephanie led her over to the sofa, "Are you all right? Can you tell me what's wrong?"

"I was scared," she told Stephanie in a low voice as her tears began falling.

"Do you know what you were afraid of?" wiping her tears as she held her in her lap.

She nodded, taking a deep breath, "You wouldn't come back like Mommy and Daddy."

"Danni, I don't know why bad things happen," Stephanie was holding back her own tears, "but if something happened, Ranger and I would call if we could. I will always make sure an adult is here if we aren't," pointing to Ranger. "Most of the time, Grandma and Grandpa Plum will watch you. I promise as you become more settled and start school, it will be easier. What did it feel like when you were worrying?"

"Well, I felt hot and my chest hurt because I was holding my breath."

"Do you feel like that now?" Stephanie asked.

"No, it's better now."

"If you could think of something funny, what would it be?"

She closed her eyes for a moment, her forehead scrunched up under her wavy bangs, and then she let out a quiet giggle that kept getting louder.

"What is it?"

Her brown eyes shining, "The monkeys were you took us the first time. They were so funny.'

Stephanie was laughing with her at the crazy monkeys, "The next time you feel like you did tonight, all tense, think about those monkeys."

Danni nodded.

"And, promise me, if something scares you, talk to me. If I'm not there, Ranger will listen to you."

Ranger had knelt down in front of them, "I'll try and help, but if I can't."

"Ask Caden," Danni finished for him.

"Think you can sleep now?"

Danni let out a yawn. Ranger picked her up from Stephanie's lap and carried the little girl so Stephanie could tuck her back into bed.

"Sweet dreams, Danni," Stephanie kissed her as she pulled the covers over her.

Looking over at the other bed, Caden was sleeping hugging the book with Thomas Jefferson's autograph.

"Midget," Ranger chuckled shutting the bedroom door, but leaving it open a crack.

"Danni settled back in bed?" Ellen asked putting on her jacket to go upstairs with Emanuel, Selena, and her husband. "I'm sorry I didn't know she was so upset."

"It's OK, Mom. We'll work through it just like Julie. Go get some sleep."

"Night, Pumpkin. I know you'll take care of it," kissing his daughter.

Ranger locked the door and turned off the lights behind Stephanie. His wife amazes him and he was upset with himself at the same time. He got another glimpse of what it was like for Stephanie after Julie came and the burden he dropped on her, but she got them to **move right through **it just as she helped Danni tonight.

Crawling under the down comforter and pulling the love his life into the circle on his arms, "You never cease to amaze me, Stephanie Manoso. I don't know how I can love you more, but I do. Thank you for being there for Julie and Danni. I know I would not have had a clue what to do, but you did."

"Mostly, it was listening and just being there when Julie needed me. Once Ben and Danni have a regular routine, it will get easier."

"Easier doesn't matter, Babe. What does is knowing the children, all six," caressing her baby bump that holds their daughter, "will have us to help them overcome their fears, applaud them on their accomplishments, and encourage them all the way." He smirked, "With Caden, who knows. And, you'll be there to show me the way so I can be half the loving parent you are. Our children are so lucky to have you for a mother."

"Ranger, I love you. I don't know what I'm doing most of the time with them, but I do what feels right. Julie, Caden, Cassidy, Ben, Danni, and Aubrey have you as an example of strength and honor. I knew it when I met you. I think we'll do OK together with the children."

"It will be perfect our way, Babe."


	113. Chapter 113

**_

* * *

_**

SET IN THE FUTURE. A Challenge Response from Perfectly Plum

on Yahoo Groups

This is how I would expect Caden's first day of school to go for Stephanie and Ranger. A challenge from Perfectly Plum.

How Many Kids Do We Have?

Week 36 Challenge

"Caden's First Day of School"

Ranger watched Stephanie beside him in bed, he was giving Aubrey a bottle before putting her down for the night, "Mommy's going to start to cry," he told his infant daughter.

She looked at her husband, "I am not," big tears sliding down her cheeks. "I'm not ready for Caden to go to kindergarten."

"Babe," he chuckled, "the Trenton school system may not be ready for Caden, the future King of the Universe. It will be fine. His backpack has a tracking device. He knows his room number and bus. Feel sorry for the bus driver, Caden will probably try and get him to take shortcuts to save on gas."

"I know, but he's my little boy, Ranger. But, what if he gets on the wrong bus to come home?"

He was trying not to laugh. For the last three days, Caden stood at the stop sign pretending to wait for his school bus. Stephanie almost burst out in tears helping Caden pack his backpack with his school supplies. He made sure all his pencils were sharpened in his pencil case. All the crayons in the box. His glue stick was moist. A bottle of berry hand sanitizer that smelled like blue slushy, Emmie's favorite scent on him.

"He won't. Please don't worry." There was a back-up plan Ranger had in the works.

"Come on, Baby Girl," Stephanie picked up their daughter. Ranger kissed her and slid the crib rail up. "Are you going to be like this when Aubrey and Cassidy go to school, too?"

Tears were swelling up again, "Probably."

"Babe. I'll be back in a minute after I let Zeus out and set the alarms."

When he came back up the stairs, Stephanie was standing in the doorway watching Ben and Caden sleep. Her little boy had his new Sponge Bob shirt, cargo pants, socks, and flashing sneakers all setting on toy bench at the bottom of his bed. Julie and Danni were sleeping peacefully at the end of the hall. She covered Cassidy back up in her big girl bed and joined her husband watching their newest one sleep.

"Come on, I know how to work off some of this nervous energy," leading Stephanie to their big wrought iron bed.

"Really, Mr. Manoso?"

"Oh yeah, Mrs. Manoso."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Stephanie had lunch bags on the breakfast bar for Julie, Ben, and Danni for school. A box of sugar cookies for snack time in kindergarten. Four book packs were sitting by the front door.

Julie, Ben, Danni, Caden, and Cassidy were eating cereal and finishing up their breakfasts. Ranger was giving Aubrey a bottle watching Stephanie battle her tears as it kept getting closer for Caden's bus.

They all walked Julie to the bus stop at the corner, even Zeus their Lakeland terrier was with them.

"Have a good day, Jules," Stephanie called as the first bus departed.

Next Ben and Danni, "Any problems, have the school call. You know your rooms and bus number?"

"They ride bus 20, Mommy," Caden told her.

Stephanie and Ranger hugged Julie's half brother and sister as they got on their bus.

Now it was Caden's turn to wait for his bus. His curls bouncing up and down with him. "Mommy, its coming! My bus is coming!"

"You have a good first day, Caden," Stephanie kissed him fighting her tears.

"Bye, Ranger-Dad," hugging him and his sister, "Bye, Cassidy."

He wiggled the baby's toes, "Bye, Aubrey." Patted their dog, "Bye, Zeusy."

"Bye, Midget."

Cassidy was waving, "Bye bye, Cadie."

The bus driver was watching the production. "Hi, I'm Caden," shaking the bus driver's hand. "I take it you know how to get us to school. My girlfriend Emmie is sitting with me when you pick her up."

"Ok, I'm Bill."

Before he closed the door, "Bye, Mommy! I'm taping the quilting show so I don't miss it."

Stephanie started letting the tears fall as the bus disappeared around the corner. "Ranger, my little boy is growing up," crying on his shoulder.

"Babe, how many times do you think the principal will call the first week?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Everything ready for Operation Return Flight?" Ranger asked from his office at the townhouse.

"All in position," Tank's voice boomed in his ear, "Bobby's in a tree across from the elementary school. He has a clear view to observe the departure of Bus 10 and the assigned occupants. Lester will follow the vehicle until his participant vacates the bus. I will pick up the surveillance from there until it makes the right turn into the Shakespeare Commons which is your portion of the operation until Caden returns home."

"Affirmative. I'm switching to hand held communicator. Everyone ready."

"Ready, Boss," Bobby acknowledged.

Lester added, "In position, Ranger."

Bobby described the scene at the school, "Ranger, Caden and Emmie are holding hands walking to Bus 10. They have boarded and are sitting behind the bus driver I am observing."

"Poor Bill," Ranger spoke into cell phone.

"Ok, the buses are pulling out. First is 6, 2, and 10."

"Pay attention, Operation Return Flight has commenced."

"I'm on the tail of the student mover," Lester broke in.

"Ranger, I'm going to wait for Caden's bus," Stephanie called.

"Coming, Babe."

Stephanie, Cassidy, Aubrey, and Zeus were all at the stop sign and the little boy's mother was focused watching up their road.

"What's the location now?"

"The bus is almost up to Gayle's townhouse. It's at Emmie's stop. Vehicle door is open. Caden is walking her off the bus and kissing her on the sidewalk. He's boarding the bus again. It's pulling away."

"I'm on it, Ranger," Tank said.

Stephanie was listening, "What are you doing?"

"Operation Return Flight, Babe. I didn't want you to worry about Caden."

"You have Tank following the bus?"

"Bobby was in a tree across from the school, Lester followed the bus to Gayle's, and Tank is following it to here. I am responsible for the mission once the bus enters our street."

Stephanie was stunned, "I love you, Crazy Man. Thank you," kissing him. Frank just pulledhis Buick in the driveway to wait for Caden.

"Heads up, Ranger. The said student mover is turning into your residential perimeter," Tank informed them.

"Have visual."

Bus 10 stopped in front of them at the stop sign, Bill was laughing.

Caden was shaking his hand, Buddy Holly glasses on his face, "Thanks for the ride. Let's do this tomorrow. Don't forget to check on the air filter so it's clean and the proper tire inflation, that way the bus will get better gas mileage."

"Let's go, Midget!"

Caden jumped off the bus into Stephanie's arms, "Mommy, I had fun at school. My teacher is Miss Robbins. We colored and wrote our names. I helped some of the kids with the Alphabet. Emmie sits next to me."

"My little boy had a busy day."

"Good job, Men. Operation Return Flight was a success. See you tomorrow," Ranger closed his cell phone.

"Mommy, I got a note from my teacher for you in my back pack."

"Babe, it's going to be a long school year."


	114. Chapter 114

_**This is from a Halloween challenge on Perfectly Plum and in the future.**_

_**How Many Children Do We Have?**_

_**Caden's Halloween Scare**_

_**Week 44 Challenge**_

Caden was watching a TV interview on the local news in Trenton about a _**haunted **_house for Halloween which a fraternity was running to raise money for the local food bank.

"It's the best. We can scare the pants off anyone," a young college student dressed as a werewolf said to the reporter. "I bet you will be afraid in our _**dark, spooky **_house! BE VERY AFRAID!

Another yelled, "We dare you to come to the Kappa Guys' _**Haunted **_House in the Park or are you all scaredy cats out there?" Adding a distorted face to the screen.

"Just wait," the little boy ran out of Stephanie's bedroom and down the hall to Julie's with Zeus following right behind. "Julie, we got to go there!"

Looking up from her homework, Julie asked, "Where?"

Caden had grabbed her remote and put the news on and she saw someone dressed as a Grim Reaper on the screen saying, 'Be prepared to be scared!'

"Why? Let me guess you have a plan!"

Eyes twinkling, "Yeah!" Running back down the hallway with his _**flashing **_Sponge Bob sneakers and down the steps, "Mommy, we got to go there!"

Stephanie was helping Danni with her spelling words. Cassidy was playing with her dolls in the corner of the living room and Aubrey in her mother's lap drooling as a new tooth was coming in.

"Where do you want to go, Caden?" Stephanie asked her little boy with their dog right next to him.

By now Ranger was out of his office where he was helping Ben with his decimal homework, his eyebrow raised knowing there was an explanation coming.

"That _**haunted**_ house," pointing to the news. Dimples showing as mischief was written all over his face. "I got a plan."

Julie added, "They dared people to come and he heard it," nodding to the little boy genius, "saying it was the best one."

"Yeah! Like those college boys in their club that bombed the water and had the Deathmobile!"

Julie stared, "You mean 'the Deltas' in 'Animal House'."

"Yeah, them. I got a plan."

They listened to the little boy and Ranger was chuckling. It was crazy, but Caden had a point to prove.

"You're going to be in on this, Ranger?" Stephanie asked her husband. "What if the cops come?"

"Babe, I never get to be in on his plans. I've only sat in a mini-van waiting on the skip and I was in Boston when they captured Morelli, besides, I know a bail bondsman," chuckling back at Stephanie.

Giving a 'Burg' eye roll, Stephanie finally agreed, "All right. I'll go the mall tomorrow for black hoodies and make-up."

"Don't forget the glow in the dark teeth and fizzy candy, Mommy," Caden called from Ranger's office.

He came back out in the living room with Ranger's cell phone, "Yeah, we may need back-up. I got a plan."

"Midget!" He grabbed his phone and could hear Tank's deep hearty laugh. "I'm in, Runt. Let me get a team together."

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**TWO DAYS LATER:**_

Ranger was in line with Julie, Ben, Danni, and Caden. The little boy went over his instructions. Stephanie and Lula had outlined everyone's eyes with invisible body paint that would glow in the dark. Lester was in line holding Emmie with Bobby and Dana, a new social worker in Gayle's office he was dating. Tank was beside Ranger with his soon-to-be officially adopted twins, Trey and Natasha. Lula wasn't able to have children. On an outing with the Children's Services as chaperons, both Tank and Lula fell in love with the orphans. So the newly married couple was becoming parents and had just moved into a three bedroom townhouse on the next street over from Stephanie and Ranger's.

"Everybody got their teeth in, fizzies fizzing?" Commander Caden asked. "Hoods up," walking through the _**eerie**_, squeaking door.

Not going very far towards the corn maze with Cassidy and Aubrey in her arms with her friends, Lula and Gayle, they heard screams and someone dressed as a monster came running out shouting about a pack of rabid dogs in the house. Other fraternity members were seen running out as more shouts were heard through out the haunted house.

Ranger was having trouble walking as he was laughing too hard. The damn plan was working! They were scaring the haunters. The Grim Reaper gave a high pitched shrill when the glowing eyes and fangs growled at him in the _**maze**_ of darkness and they thought he fell over something because there was a loud crash as he ran away from them.

The whole group, big kids and small kids in black hooded sweatshirts and foaming fangs were laughing in the parking lot. Stephanie watched a police car go flying by and parking near the entrance. Eddie and Carl went running inside. A few seconds later, Joe's truck pulls up. Before Stephanie's ex-boyfriend could open his door, it was surrounded by growling beasts with glowing eyes, foaming mouths, and howling at him. The small pack leader was on the hood of the truck, glaring in the windshield at the cop with his glowing eyes and fangs.

"Get away from me! I'm being attacked! There are rabid dogs here! Help me!" Joe was screaming from inside with his windows going up. "Send for back-up and animal." Joe never finished as they saw him slump into the driver's side door. Ranger yanked it open and Joe's body slid to the ground.

"He has a pulse," Bobby confirmed. "I think Morelli fainted."

"Officer Morelli! Officer Morelli, do you need assistance?" came over his police radio.

Caden crawled behind the wheel and grabbed the speaker, "Hello?"

The male dispatcher asked, "Who is this? Where's Officer Morelli?"

"It's Caden. C-A-D-E-N. Joe's friend. He can't talk now. He is sleeping on the ground."

"Caden! You're the boy with the Big Wheel that ran him over."

"That's me. Joe's my friend."

Eddie and Carl came down the step and ran over to the crowd around Morelli's body.

Seeing the glowing eyes and teeth all standing around looking down, "You must be the pack of wild dogs," Eddie was laughing.

Carl grabbed the speaker from Caden, "Everything's fine here. No pack of dogs. It's the Manoso clan."

Joe was moaning as he was coming to on the ground.

"You OK, Joe?" Caden questioned from above Joe's face.

"Aghhhhhhh!" Morelli yelled.

The little boy shined the cop's flashlight in his face, "It's me, Joe! Your friend, Caden."

Ranger was laughing on Stephanie's shoulder as the cops were getting an unsteady Joe up on his feet, "Babe, this worked out even better than Caden planned. We got Morelli, too!"

Stephanie couldn't help but giggle at the rabid, wild dogs clearing out the fraternity guys and causing Joe to faint from fright.

"This was the best yet from that little boy," Tank was in the grass from the scene.

A man came over to them, "Excuse me. I want to tell you are great! Customers have been requesting to be scared by the pack of dogs in the house. I'm from the Trenton University fundraising office and the sponsor of the boys," shaking Ranger's hand. "Could I ask for you to work at the house for a while? The crowd is asking for the dogs!"

Julie spoke up, "Your guys made a dare on the news and he heard it," pointing to Caden, "and had to prove them wrong."

"Can you work in the house and around the outside?"

Ranger looked around at the Rangemen and children, all nodding their heads.

Caden slipped on his Buddy Holly glasses and looked up at the man, "We work for ice cream."

'I'll buy ice cream for all of you. Look at the line," waving his hand at the people winding around the park entrance. There were chants for the 'Dogs'.

"Babe?"

"I'll need to take Aubrey and Cassidy home as it is almost bedtime, but you can stay if someone will ride you home?"

Tank, Bobby, and Lester all eagerly agreed to take the Manosos home, leaving Stephanie to drive Gayle and Lula home.

Ranger kissed Cassidy and Aubrey 'Good Night' before being buckled in the Mercedes and then kissed his wife, "Drive careful, Babe." He was jogging back to the haunted house to take his place as a rabid dog inside. Calling over his shoulder, 'I love it when Midget's plans come together."

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

The two youngest girls were sound asleep in bed; Stephanie had a long relaxing shower and gave herself a facial while the rest of her family was out. She had on new silky blue teddy under her matching robe as she patted Zeus watching the 11 O'clock news, Sunny O'Day came on with a remote report from the Kappa Haunted House telling about the unusually large crowd they had that evening. Behind her with glowing eyes and fangs in varying heights and howls was the 'Dog Pack'. Stephanie could barely talk when her cell phone rang seeing it was her parent's telephone number.

"Pumpkin, if I didn't know better, I swear Caden and Ranger were barking on the news."

"No, Daddy, that was them," and proceeded to tell Frank about Caden's plan and scaring Joe into a faint.

"That made my night. I wish I was there. Night, Pumpkin," laughing as he hung up.

Her phone rang again, it was Ranger's parents.

"Yes, Manuel, that was your son and grandchildren howling on the TV."

Shortly before midnight, Stephanie heard the lock on the front door tumble. Ranger and the black hooded children eating ice cream bars came in from their haunting night.

"We had so much fun," all were telling Stephanie.

"Babe," Ranger was excited and animated from his evening, "they want the wild dogs to come back tomorrow night? Can we go?"

Stephanie couldn't help but giggle at her husband, "Go ahead and go play, Ranger," kissing him and sending Julie, Danni, and Ben for quick showers before bed. "I'll wash your face and hands off, Caden, and you can get a bath in the morning," pulling off his hoodie.

"OK, Mommy. We was so scary." Caden picked up her cell phone and dialed. "Joe, it's me, your friend Caden. You OK? We scared you, huh? OK, go put the ice back on your head. I'm coming to your house for Trick or Treat. Have good _**candy**_. Bye, Joe."

Ranger raised his eyebrow, "Midget." As Stephanie went by to go upstairs, a Cuban hand caressed her ass under the short robe. "Babe, I'll have to show you how much I like this."

"Really?" Stephanie purred.

"Count on it."

The shower went off in their bathroom and it was dark when the door opened. Only the small glow from the nightlight was shining in the alcove nursery by Aubrey's crib and pale moonlight coming through the shears on the windows so it was shadowy in the bedroom

Stephanie gasped when coming towards the bed was something glowing long and green; it was slithering up the bed towards her.

Warm, Cuban lips found hers, "See, what you do to me, Babe?"


	115. Chapter 115

_**How Many Kids Do We Have?**_

_**Chapter 111**_

Caden ran out of the gift shop leading the way for the four other children. Ranger just shook his head. It wasn't bad enough be had his baseball beanie cap on his head, but around that was a beaded headband with a blue-green feather in the back.

"Look, Ranger-Dad," holding up one with a pink feather, "it's for Emmie."

"Midget." He said that word a lot.

He looked over at his daughter and Danni; each had their longer hair tied in two ponytails under their headbands, "Are you two Indian princesses? And you must be a warrior, Ben."

All three smiling back. Cassidy ran to catch-up with her brother with a bright yellow feather in hers.

"Babe, you can make them happy with the smallest of things," nuzzling her curls as they prepared to tour the Jamestown Settlement.

"It's not things, Ranger. The children are happy to be able to share the memory with each other. It's what is binding them as brothers and sisters."

"No, it's us as a family," cupping Stephanie's face in his warm hands. "Our family. Our way. The Natives are getting restless, though."

Julie, Ben, Danni, Caden, and Cassidy were all waiting for their parents with hands on hips but smiling with two sets of equally happy Grandparents.

They toured the replica Indian Village and saw the ships anchored in the bay that sailed here in 1607 with Colonists. Ranger was asking questions about the ships when Stephanie turned looking for the children. She panicked a little, but listened hearing voices coming from a mud hut.

The children were taking turns grinding corn into flour as the Powhatan Indian woman showed them.

"This is fun, Mommy," Caden told Stephanie as she watched. "We can grow corn and do this."

The woman just giggled at the imaginative little boy.

"How, Midget?"

Raising his palm to Ranger, "How now, Ranger-Dad! In the backyard. We grew flowers, so we can grow corn."

Ranger just shook his head, "You have an answer for everything."

"Someone got to."

His mother was snickering behind Ranger, "Poor Ricardo."

----XOXOXOXOXO----

Lunch was back at Kingsmill Resort, and then Frank and Manuel were going golfing while everyone else went outlet shopping. A thin man stopped at their table as they were eating.

"My helpers. If you want to make some more spending money, I could use some more golf balls picked up."

"Same as before," a spectacled Caden asked, "or should I call my attorney."

"The same. I don't want to deal with any attorneys," Tim was shaking his head vigorously.

Caden pointed a finger , "After shopping."

Ranger introduced himself and Stephanie to the pro shop manager.

Shaking Ranger's hand, "He's an original. I was afraid an attorney would show up the way he rattled off without hesitation."

"It's always an adventure," looking over at the little boy eating his favorite broccoli-cheese soup. "He probably has my attorney's telephone number memorized."

----XOXOXOXOXOXO---

Stephanie checked with the resort concierge on the best outlet mall to shop for children's clothing. Selena was driving the Rangeman SUV behind the Mercedes. Julie and Danni were riding with them for company. Ben was contented playing a video game with Caden in the back seat.

First stop was 'Hush Puppy' and 'Carter's' then 'Gap Kids' for the gang.

"Ranger," Stephanie pulled her husband aside, "I don't really know anything about buying pants and jeans for an older boy and I don't want to embarrass Ben by gong in the dressing room with him. Would you go? You were a young boy."

"Sure, Babe."

"Thank you," kissing his lips. "This is what we need," Stephanie motioned to the children to gather around. "Ben and Danni, I want the two of you to pick out at least five outfits for school. Once your clothes get here from Florida, then we'll see exactly what you need. Make sure they will be warm for you. Jules, pick out some new things for you, too."

"I'm growing, Mommy!"

"I know. That's why I want to get you some new pants, too."

"We'll stay with the girls," Ellen said with Cassidy in her arms.

"Me," the toddler was point to the racks of clothes.

"Another shopper,' Ranger chuckled.

So the shopping adventure began with five children. Ben was in the dressing room with Ranger trying on some Corduroy pants.

Her little boy was perusing the racks, finding something he liked, "Mommy, I'm trying these on," hiding something behind his back and disappearing in the dressing room.

Stephanie was giggling hearing the voices and laughs coming from the room.

"Ranger-Dad, that you?" with the sounds of knocking.

"Midget!"

"I'm next door. Don't peek!"

Ben and Ranger eventually came out with the boy wearing dark green cords and a green striped sweater smiling broadly.

"They fit?"

"Yeah, just right," looking up at Ranger who nodded.

"Oh my," a sales woman exclaimed.

Stepping out for all to see, a happy Caden in baggy dark blue workout pants, hands in his pockets. There were pink Chinese dragons wrapping around the legs. He paired it with a dark blue long sleeved shirt. Wrapped over his shoulders a pink, blue, and white sweater. His Buddy Holly glasses and beanie cap completing the ensemble.

"Mommy, I like this. I could wear this when I take Emmie on a date."

Ranger had a hand over his mouth holding his comments.

"You did very well in picking out clothes, Caden," Stephanie tried not to giggle.

Her little boy looked down at his pants and back up at his mother, "I used the tips that Tim guy said on the TV."

"Tim Gunn."

"Yeah, him."

Ranger muttered, "Is he color blind?"

Selena smacked her son's arm. "Ricardo, I remember my son wearing a yellow and black tiger striped pants like those to work out in in high school causing girls to swoon."

"Momma! I didn't."

"Ricardo, don't lie to your mother."

"Fine."

The rest of the shopping trip went without any more incidents except for Caden handing the cashier Ranger's credit card and a 'You got to pay attention.'

While the children were eating hot pretzels, Ranger ushered his wife into a lingerie store. Both mothers noticed the flushed cheeks of Stephanie when they came out with him carrying bags and a satisfied expression on his Cuban features. He must have been up to no good.

After depositing the packages at the condo and Cassidy asleep, Ranger, Manuel, and Frank escorted the four children to collect golf balls. Coming back each $5 richer and an ice cream bar.

It was New Year's Eve and they would be heading back to Trenton tomorrow as school would resume the day after New Year's. The Resort lodge was hosting a seafood buffet with hat, noisemakers, and a champagne toast at Midnight not that they expected to be up that late after the day of touring and shopping.

"Babe," was all Ranger could say when Caden walked out of the bedroom in his dragon pants and shirt. He was leaving the sweater off since he needed to wear a coat. Stephanie wore her gold dress and boots, her baby bump showing.

"Hmmmmm," whispering to her woodsy smelling husband in black pants and a grey silk shirt.

"Just wait until we get back. I'll show you how much I love you," he growled in her ear.

'I think you did in the dressing room."

"That was a warm-up, Babe."

The evening was spent leisurely eating. People in the restaurant remarked about the little boys unusual pants. Julie, Ben, Danni, and Cassidy also wearing new clothes, but toned down considerably next to Caden. A band played swing music but did do their own version of 'The Hokey Pokey' at a little boy's request. Party goers witnessed the Cuban version. Out the glass wall in the back of the restaurant, they watched fireworks over the James River. Cassidy fell asleep in Grandpa Plum's arms, but somehow the older children and adults made it to 12 O'clpck to cheer the New Year with all the other guests and watch the ball drop in Times Square.

Ranger and Stephanie toasted the New Year with ginger ale.

"Thank you, Babe, for giving me the best year so far," rubbing a squirming baby, "and I look forward to all to come in the New Year."

Stephanie watched her husband, tears in the corner of his eyes, remembering momentarily how they almost lost it all, but his dark eyes glistened as he focused on all the good again, a slow contented smile forming on his lips.

Clinking their glasses together, surrounded by children and family, "I know it will be, Ranger."

"Always, Babe," sealing the thought with a kiss of love and happiness of the years to come for them.


	116. Chapter 116

_**There are two chapters which are future chapters from challenges. Aubrey has not been born, yet. I'm back in time of the original story. Sorry for any confusion. Lee Anne**_

_**How Many Kids Do We Have?**_

_Chapter 112_

Walking down the school hallway, Stephanie could feel Danni's tension in her hand. Ben was just as tense she witnessed in his posture.

"Mrs. Nixon, how secure is the building?" Ranger the security expert was grilling the principal of their wards' new school.

"The doors are locked at all times, Mr. Manoso, and anyone must be buzzed into the building after they identify themselves to the secretary."

Stephanie grabbed her husband's arm, "Can we stop for a minute?"

"Sure, Babe," not sure what was going on at the moment.

Kneeling down to be on Ben and Danni's level, "I know this scary, everything is new to you. I wish your Mom and Dad were here so the two of you wouldn't have start in a new school, but always know Ranger and I are only a telephone call away. If it's too much, we'll be here in minutes. We take small steps to get to the bigger ones."

Ranger knelt down next to Stephanie and reinforced her words, "It's OK to be scared."

"Do you get scared, too, Ranger?" he asked.

Nodding, "Yes, Ben. I was very afraid when Stephanie, Caden, Julie, and Cassidy were taken by my brother."

Danni hugged Stephanie and she felt the young girl let out a small giggle.

"What are you thinking about, Danni?"

Her brown eyes weren't as apprehensive, and the sadness that once filled her and her brother's wasn't there, "I was remembering the monkeys so I didn't feel so tight."

"Those were the best," Ben was smiling, too.

Nodding at them, "Ready to do this?" Stephanie stood up and had a hand of each child continuing down the hallway with Ranger and Mrs. Nixon, then stopping in front of Room 204.

"Ben, your teacher's name is Miss Gary," Mrs. Nixon told them as she knocked on the door and a young red-haired woman came out. "Miss Gary, this is your new student Ben Martine. This is his sister, Danni, and their guardians, Mr. and Mrs. Manoso."

She shook his hand, "Hello, Ben. Welcome to Room 204. I have a desk and your books all ready for you."

"Hi," the young boy nodded and turned to Stephanie. "You know that thing about the steps?" Ben asked.

"Yes," Stephanie nodded.

Ben's brown eyes looked at her, "That's almost like something I heard on TV. Caden was watching a show about the presidents and Abraham Lincoln said '_The best thing about the future it comes only one day at a time._' One step at a time."

"Midget," Ranger muttered under his breath.

"Danni and I ride Bus 20. I'll make sure she's on it this afternoon with me," Ben assured a worried Stephanie.

"And," their fill-in mother began, "we live?"

"Shakespeare Commons."

"Good," Stephanie let out a relieved sigh, "I think we are one of the last stops."

Ben hugged Stephanie and Ranger before walking in the classroom door with his new teacher. Next, they walked down to the first floor to Room 115.

"Danni," Mrs. Nixon pointed to her room, "your new teacher is Mrs. Graham."

A woman with a friendly face about Stephanie's age came into the hallway, "Hello, you must be Danni. I'm Mrs. Graham and the class has been waiting for you."

"This is Mr. and Mrs. Manoso," Mrs. Nixon introduced Stephanie and Ranger to the teacher.

Danni looked up at Stephanie, "This is scary because it's new, but Ben and I can do this. We rode an airplane here together."

"I'm proud of you, Danni," one of Stephanie's fingers touched her small nose, and then hugged her. "We're only a telephone call away. Ranger and I are here to help you get caught up if you need help with any class work."

"We're here to help," Ranger hugged Julie's half-sister. Danni gave them one last look with a small smile and went through the door.

Before leaving the school, the principal tried to ease Stephanie and Ranger's concerns if any problems should arise, the school would call.

"If Ben or Danni need to catch up in a subject, the school can provide a tutor to help get them to where they need to be for their grade." Mrs. Nixon told the couple. "Both of their teachers are very patient and are aware of the loss of their parents."

"Please contact us if Mrs. Graham or Miss Gary see any emotional problems, Ben and Danni will be meeting with a children's bereavement group here in Trenton to help them transition to their lives here," Stephanie let the administrator know.

Shaking hands, Mrs. Nixon gave Ranger and Stephanie her vote of confidence, "I think both Ben and Danni will do just fine. They're very lucky to have guardians to care so much about them and I commend you for doing this. It's not easy."

Ranger spoke up his attention on Stephanie, "Ben and Danni need to be in a home where they will be loved and with their half-sister, Julie, who is my daughter. I'm blessed my beautiful wife knows how to help both of them."

"It was nice meeting you," walking to the front door. "By the way, the little boy on the Big Wheel, isn't he your son also?"

"Of course!" Ranger chuckled, "If you're still the principal here by the time he gets here, Caden intends to be King of the Universe when he grows up. I'm just letting you know he's too smart for all of us."

Mrs. Nixon had an expression if she should believe him or not, "Thanks, I think."

"Ranger," Stephanie punched him in the arm when they were in the Mercedes, "you're going to give Caden a reputation before he even makes it to school!"

He rubbed his shoulder, "Ouch! Let that little boy drive someone else crazy."

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Later on the January afternoon, waiting at the corner was the portion of a family, Ranger, Stephanie, Julie, Caden, Cassidy, and Zeus waiting for Bus 20.

A yellow school bus turned on the road and was making its way to the STOP sign.

"Look who the bus driver is?" Stephanie started to laugh.

Behind the wheel they could see, it was a smiling Sally Sweet.

"I hope he's still not driving with that Uzi," Ranger shook his head remembering how he saved Stephanie, but he put the bad thought out of head, it was only good one now resting his hand on Stephanie's baby bump through her fleece jacket.

"Hey," Sally called down to them from his driver's seat, "are you collecting more kids or what? Got room for me!"

"All full, Sally," Ranger laughed.

Ben and Danni were waiting to get off when Caden hopped on the bus.

"Hey, Little Dude!"

Caden was bouncing, "Mommy, I can't wait until I ride a school bus," glancing around the inside of it like it was magical.

"Want to ride around and I'll drop you off at the corner?" Sally asked.

"Yeah!" Caden slipped into the seat across from Sally. Cassidy was squirming in Ranger's arms and he put the toddler with the attitude on the bus and she crawled up next to her brother.

"I'll go with them," Julie laughed taking the puppy pulling on his leash up the steps.

"See you at the corner," Sally waved as the bus went down the street.

Holding hands as they walked to the other corner on their block, "Babe, September is still eight months away," seeing tears in the corners of her eyes.

"Ranger, he's my little boy! I'm not ready for him to go to school."

He had to smirk as the bus was rolling down the side street towards them, "The Trenton School System will never be the same."

All five children and a puppy got off the bus and Sally gave a "See ya tomorrow!" closing the door.

"Mommy," Caden excited about his bus ride, "that was fun."

"I'm happy you like it, Sweetheart. Ben, Danni, do you have any homework?"

"Just spelling words to write," Danni was smiling, "I liked my first day."

Ben was grinning, too, but let out a groan, "I have fraction homework that I'm not good at."

"We'll work on it," Ranger tussled his short brown hair.

"Are those like algebra?" Caden asked.

"Midget," Ranger let out knowing he was going to be muttering that one word a lot tonight and every night Ben needed Math help, but he wouldn't change a thing.


	117. Chapter 117

_**How Many Kids Do WE Have?**_

_Chapter113_

"Babe, what is he doing?" Ranger asked picking up Cassidy who ran to greet him coming through from the garage. Caden wearing his black Buddy Holly glasses was lying on the living room carpet studying diagrams.

Ranger had finished up a meeting with a new client and was late getting home to the townhouse. Stephanie and the children had eaten earlier, tacos with

add-your-own-toppings. Julie, Ben, and Dani were at the dining room table finishing the last of their homework.

"Hi," kissing her husband, "the crib was delivered today and Caden's trying to see how to put it together." Stephanie said it so non-chalantly like it was a normal everyday occurrence. In their house it was.

He just raised an eyebrow and took a seat at the breakfast bar. Dipping a tortilla chip in the warm nacho sauce and grabbing the plate Stephanie handed him, Ranger started loading up his taco shells. He laughed at the Post-Its on the counter top indicating which one was the mild and spicy ground turkey meat knowing his wife reheated the latter for him.

Caden put his Sponge Bob slippers and went out to the garage with the instructions in his hand and coming back with a mallet. He laid that on the hearth of the fireplace. He disappeared back down the small hallway returning this time carrying with both hands the small red tool box from the laundry room. Ranger watched him make a third trip following his same footsteps, now holding the cordless screwdriver which was charging on a shelf in the laundry room. He released the chock to a change the flat head bit to a Phillips head, tightened the bit, and pressed the trigger so it gave a 'Whirl'.

Handing the screwdriver to Stephanie," It's ready. Put that up, Mommy, so  
Cassidy doesn't get hurt."

'Midget, you're not going to let me relax are you?"

His blue eyes tinkling and a mischievous grin, "Ranger-Dad, Aubrey's coming. She needs her crib."

"Not for a couple of months!"

"Why wait?" pointing to the carton resting against the banister. "Here's the directions," handing the booklet to Ranger.

He laid them down, "Real men don't ask for directions or read the instructions."

Stephanie gave an eye roll behind him and giggles came from the dining area.

The little boy with the tapped glasses looking up told him, "Good thing I did."

The three older children went upstairs where it would be safe from foul language and flying objects knowing how Caden could drive the even-keeled Cuban man utterly insane. The pieces were unpacked and Caden's sister claimed the cardboard box as her new play thing.

Stephanie smiled and retreated into the laundry room and Caden laboratory to take a load of clothes out of the dryer and fold.

Before she finished, Ranger came stomping in, "Babe, there has to be some King of the Universe school, say in Greenland, we can send him too!"

Pouting at the frustrated man, "Ranger! That's not nice!"

"Fine," giving a sheepish look to Stephanie, "please, don't be anything like him," rubbing her growing roundness. "Bye."

Pulling him to her, "I'll show you later how much I love you."

Eyes turned instantly dark, "I love you and this insane asylum. I'll need it later."

Caden appeared in the doorway, "There you are, Ranger-Dad. Break time is over. I need you to hold the heavy pieces."

He kissed her one more time, "Duty calls. Let's go, Midget."

Stephanie followed her men and was surprised the crib was almost together.

Ranger was looking down at the little boy with black glasses, "How did you do that so fast?"

"Followed these. Now hold this," touching a wobbly crib, "so I can tighten these."

He was shaking his head and his dark hair moving with the movements. Ranger's full lips moving as he silently counted to ten. Caden picked up the cordless screwdriver and went along the three sides tightening the screws as far as he could reach up the sides and until his little arms grew tired. Handing it to his father, "Finish these. I'll work on this," laying out the springs and release mechanism for the drop side. "Mommy, can I have some juice. This is hard work," swiping his brow.

Stephanie just giggled at her special little boy and got the drinks. Handing Caden a glass of orange juice and her husband a Corona.

'We have anything stronger?" tasting the beer.

Caden pointed to the pieces of oak slats to support the mattress, "Those go next before we put the front on," handing Ranger the screws. Looking over at Stephanie, he just followed the little boy's instructions.

"OK, Mommy, try it," Caden called after the front of the crib was attached.

Stephanie pushed the front slide into place and released the spring so it dropped smoothly. Ranger lifted the mattress and put it in place and raised it again.

"See, it didn't take long if you knew what you was doing," munching on a cookie from the cookie jar on the kitchen counter. Ranger was picking up the cordless screwdriver to put back when Caden held out a small hand to him. Shaking hands, Caden had that mischievous grin again, "You're a good Marvin Stewart's

Assistant, Bob. We do good things together. Mommy, I'm ready for my bath," hopping up the steps.

"Midget.'


	118. Chapter 118

**__**

How Many Kids Do We Have?

__

Chapter 114

****

Cadens Dark Chocolate Heart

"Mommy, is Valentine's Day coming?" Caden asked as Stephanie was taping lacy red, white, and pink hearts to the glass panes on the French doors.

"Yes, Sweetheart. Do you and Cassidy want to put these on Ranger's door?"

"Yeah," taking the tape and hearts, "I got to take Emmie on a date and get her something special."

She giggled watching her two small children and puppy go running off to Ranger's office.

Looking up from his report, Ranger gave an eyebrow to the two small heads and sheep-like dog going by. He never said a word.

The little boy told his younger sister, "You hold these, Cassie, and I'll stick them up. I'll be back," going out of the office and coming back with a small wooden stool. Zeus was sitting on the carpet watching the two small children.

Caden turned and glanced at Ranger, who gave them an eyebrow. "Valentine's Day is coming, Ranger-Dad. You better get Mommy something really good. I'm taking Emmie on a date."

"Midget, youre four and a half. You don't date."

That mischievous little grin came over his face, "I think we talked about this before?"

Feeling like he was walking into a set-up, "We did."

"And, I still got a girlfriend."

Ranger just shook his head; Zeus had come over to him. He was absently scratching the puppy on his lap and went back to his report.

Caden and Cassidy were laughing as they stood back perusing their handy work. There on the doors here two white hearts turned upside down. Below those were smaller red hearts arranged in a curve; their version of a smiley  
face looking at him. The cardboard figure of Batman his wife placed in the  
corner was sporting a red lacey heart on his black suit. His beautiful giggling wife was standing in the doorway with the roundness of a growing Aubrey; she should be arriving in a little over two months.

"Babe, you sent them in here on purpose."

"Who me? How about bathes you two?"

Caden grabbed the laundry room stool and returned it, then raced up the steps with Zeus following after a quick Nature call outside. He shut down his lap top to join Stephanie upstairs. The three older children were in the family room watching a movie on the big screen TV, 'Men in Black'. What else?

XXXXXXX CADEN XXXXXXX

"Midget, I know how to get to Pino's!" Ranger was trying his best not to smirk at the little boy driving him crazy as he was driving.

After the morning meeting, he accompanied Stephanie to the schools to deliver Grandma Plum's heart shaped sugar cookies for the student parties. Last night, Ben, Danni, Caden, and Stephanie for Cassidy were signing their names to the little cards to pass out. Their genius only had six to write, but had to match each child to a Valentine so it took over an hour for him. Ellen Plum would not hear of Stephanie buying cookies for the parties when she was quite capable of making what turned out to be 12 dozen of cookies for the parties and some for their homes. With Caden and Cassidy, two dozen were left at daycare. Julie, Ben, and Danni each took 2 dozen for their classes. After daycare, was Julie's school, then the intermediate school for her half-brother and sister. Ranger could have had someone from Rangeman escort Stephanie to deliver treats, but he wanted to find out how their newest children were doing with their studies. Both teachers told it took a few days before they began feeling comfortable. Now, both Ben and Dani aren't afraid to raise their hands and participate in class. The stories involving Caden always made the other students laugh and told how much they love being here. Dani's teacher asked each student to bring in something to share with the class that made them feel happy. The little girl brought in the Roadside Oddities book because the monkeys were so silly and it made her feel happy again after her parents had died.

Ranger explained, "It's amazing what a little bit of crazy can do. I've experienced it first hand."

So, he was driving to Pino's for Caden's date praying after tonight they would still be welcome back. The little boy had on black pants, a pink dress shirt with a black cardigan, flashing Sponge Bob sneakers, and to complete the ensemble a bowtie with little pink and red hearts.

Mr. Pino greeted everyone, "Hello, to my favorite family."

Caden questioned, "Everything ready?"

"Want to check it out?" The owner motioned to the kitchen.

"Yeah."

They watched Caden follow Mr. Pino into the kitchen with Cassidy along for the walk.

A Cuban eyebrow was up, "Babe, whats going on?"

"It's a surprise, Ranger."

Sitting at the large table in the back of the restaurant, "I'm paying for it so I think I should know what I'm getting for my money."

"It's only money, Ranger-Dad. You say that all the time to Mommy." His voice deepening, "Babe, its only money." Caden bypassed the large table and climbed into a booster seat at a round table next to them set for two with another booster seat and a candle lit in the middle. He laid his bouquet of pink daisies on the other plate.

"You're not sitting with us? Ranger asked.

"No, it's a date. I want it to be romantic," his son said back, "and it can't with a whole table. Mommy, if Ranger-Dad ain't romantic to you, come sit over here."

"Thank you, Sweetheart. I'll remember that," Stephanie smiled sweetly at her husband.

"Babe." The man usually in black was dressed in jeans tonight. Glancing over as he shook his head, "Midget."

Lester, Gayle, and Emmie arrived and the little boy was pushing in her chair.

His friend teased, "One day well be in-laws."

Tank and Lula walked in along with Bobby and his date, Dana, a new social worker in Gayle's office. All laughing at the table for two next to them. Even other guests in the restaurant commented on the cute pre-school couple.

The drink and pizza orders were taken. A waitress carried a small cheese pizza over to Cadens table. It was heart shaped. There were two small green pepper rings for eyes and a mushroom smile. A pizza was placed between Stephanie and Ranger. It was heart shaped also and spelled out in vegetables pieces 'I LUV RCM'.

"Babe, I love you, too," kissing his wife deeply for all of Pino's to see.

Once the pizzas were finished and children were wiped clean, Mr. Pino asked if it was dessert time. Caden gave the go ahead despite the eyebrow Ranger was giving the little boy.

From the kitchen, the small Italian man wheeled out a two tier white iced cake with pink roses around the bottom. On the top was a white teddy bear holding a big dark chocolate heart decorated with pink writing 'To Emmie From Caden'. In the middle of the heart was a picture of the smiling little boy.

Kissing his little cheek, "Caden, I love it!"

"Happy Valentines Day, Emmie!"

Mr. Pino handed the little red haired girl her bear and dark chocolate heart. Emmie and Caden were holding hands in front of the cake as it was cut.

"I paid for that?" Ranger smirked at his wife.

Just as he was taking a bite of the Valentines cake, the little boy called from his table for two, "Just wait until you see our wedding cake, Ranger-Dad."

Ranger leaned forward to catch Lester's attention chuckling, "The bride's family pays for the wedding."

A little evil laugh let out, "But, you get from now until then."

"Midget."


	119. Chapter 119

_**How Many Kids Do We Have?**_

**Chapter 115**

"**Babe, Do I Really Have To Do This?"**

Ranger was half-listening to Stephanie's instructions thinking '**Tylenol is not going to help this'. **That little boy smiling at him with those crazy taped Buddy Holly gave him more headaches than he cared to count. One of these days he swore he was going to cancel the cable. Crystals. They were going to grow crystals.

Stephanie and the kids had everything set up for tonight's experiment. Last night they used glow-in-the-dark paint to paint pipe cleaner shapes and hung them in jars in some stuff. Tonight they had crystallized shapes glowing as they hung on the French doors. He owned a multi-million dollar security business and here was mixing and measuring some crazy concoction so they could grow more crystals because some crazy guy on some crazy TV show Caden saw said anybody could do this. They were all just crazy! Stephanie wasn't doing it because of the ammonia; she was the manager with the directions. The doorbell rang so maybe he was saved by the bell.

"I'll get it," Julie went running. "Come on in. Dad was just ready to mix this stuff for tonight's experiment."

Tank was chuckling coming up the steps of the townhouse, "I smell Caden."

"Look, Tank, we made those," the little boy was pointing to the glowing shapes on the window panes. 'This one is Ranger-Dad's," touching a spiral.

"Really? He did good," laughing at his best friend. Perusing all the containers on the breakfast bar, "What are we making?"

There were five shallow plastic dishes with pieces of sponges, salt, distilled water, a bottle of bluing with a picture of an old lady on it, food coloring, and a bottle of ammonia.

Ranger looked at Tank, then at each one of the five smiling faces, "Babe, what are we making?"

Stephanie was at the dining room table giggling, "A salt crystal garden."

"I had a kit for one of them when I was a kid!"

Caden was holding a small tray with a sponge, "You can make one of your own again."

"Yeah," taking the scissors to cut the yellow sponge into pieces.

Stephanie mixed up another batch of the liquid minus the ammonia for the Second in Command then took her place again.

"Measure 3 tablespoons into each of ammonia and stir until the salt is dissolved, then pour it directly over the sponges. Use some of the distilled water to swish out any leftovers in the jars.

"Wow, this stuff is strong," Ranger was shaking his head. The kids and Tank were holding their noses.

She watched her husband with Zeus in her arms, Inspector Ranger, measure and dump into the blue liquid, Julie, Ben, and Danni stirred theirs. Tank did Caden and Cassidy's. They poured the smelly mixture over the colorful sponge pieces and rinsed out the jars.

Looking at a smiling Caden, "Midget, we can't have a quiet Saturday night can we?" Pouring more salt over the experiments.

"No, what fun would that be?" Giving his evil scientist laugh, "We're going to grow things to invade your brain!"

Shaking his head, "Are we done, Mrs. Manoso?"

"Almost, Mr. Manoso. Now put drops of the food coloring over the sponges. Where there isn't any color the crystals will be white. Oh, wash your hands when your done," getting up to go in Ranger's office.

Before Tank left with his sponges and mix to do at his Rangeman apartment, Stephanie had extra uniodized salt, ammonia, bluing, distilled water, and the printed instructions. Ella would have food coloring.

**Later that night:**

"Ranger-Dad! Ranger-Dad! You got to get up! Come see the freaky things growing in the kitchen."

He opened a dark Cuban eye. "What?" There shining a flashlight between them was Caden. All Ranger could focus on at that moment was the big blue eyeball staring at him through a magnifying glass.

"Come on," their genius tugging on his hand. "Mommy has to sleep."

"What about me?" Noticing the clock read 3:00 AM, "its three O'clock in the morning."

"Those freaky things will have eaten your brain so you won't remember tomorrow."

Stephanie tried to suppress her giggle.

"Babe."

Trudging down into the kitchen with Caden, they were looking at what appeared to be small trees and broccoli heads with colors. Julie, Ben, and Danni all filtered in to see what was growing.

"Did you wake up everyone, Midget?" The Cuban eyebrow was up.

"Cassidy is still asleep," Caden looking up at him.

The toddler was now in a big girl bed with a safety rail. Ranger had Hector install an infrared laser at the bottom of her door in case Cassidy roamed at night. If it was broken, an alarm beeped in therir bedroom. He was thinking about one for the boys' room, too.

The puppy was up with them so Ranger unlocked the French doors to let him out. Zeus hardly ever slept in his cage anymore usually curled up at the bottom of Caden's bed. If he was in his cage, the little boy let him out at once everyone was in bed so he wasn't lonely downstairs.

The three older children gave sleepy 'Wows' and 'Neat', but didn't have the enthusiasm of Caden in his black glasses. Ranger made sure everyone was safely back in bed and reset the alarm.

Slipping back into their warm bed, "Babe, we do have freaky things growing in our kitchen."

Nuzzling into her husband, "That's nice, Ranger."

**Walking into Rangeman Monday morning:**

There were Tank, Bobby, and Lester all looking at something on the desk top Stephanie and Ranger could see.

"There are freaky," Tank bopped his head up at the couple in his doorway, "better than I remember as a boy."

Bobby turned to his boss, "We have to hang out with you more. You do all the fun stuff."

"Come on, Bobby," Lester had the directions, "we're highly trained professionals, we can do this ourselves if Ranger doesn't want to share with us," getting up to leave. "Bomber, where do we find this stuff?"

"Check with Ella, first, if not, then I have extra at home or in the laundry aisle at the grocery store."

"Gottcha," Bobby and Lester headed to the elevator for 6.

"We have a morning meeting you two highly trained professionals."

Lester called out of the elevator, "We'll be back."

Ranger was walking to his office with his wife, head shaking, "This is crazy. That little boy can turn everyone goofy with his ideas. My men are growing science projects now."

"You expected anything different."

"No, not really. Midget."

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

It's science fair time in my house.

Next chapter, finally, Aubrey's arrival!


	120. Chapter 120

_This is a combined challenge on Perfectly Plum and Rangeman Writers._

_**How Many Kids Do We Have?**_

_Chapter 116_

Ranger gave Caden an eyebrow as they stood outside the exam room in Dr. Winslow's office. Aubrey's heartbeat was normal just like last week's appointment. "Midget, are you ready for the big brother tour? Aubrey will be here soon."

The little boy's big blue eyes became teary, "Yeah, but I don't want Mommy to go."

Picking him up, "I would never let anything happen to Mommy or Aubrey. I'll never leave her in the hospital and bring them home. Mommy hasn't had any problems and she is very healthy, the doctor said so."

"Except when she crashed the dump truck out of the building and got hurt."

Ranger nodded but putting the thought of that black day out of his head. It was behind them. Ramon was sentenced to 10 years in a minimum security prison and had to undergo counseling for gambling addiction. His amazing wife spoke on his behalf at the sentencing hearing explaining to the judge how she forced Ranger's brother to take the children with her. She had hoped that would deter Ramon from kidnapping her and give Ranger enough time to get to the mall, but she under no circumstances was leaving her children. Judge Bartholomew took that into consideration in his sentencing giving Ramon the minimum of 10 years and ordered he continue the psychological counseling he had received so far in prison. If he had no further incidents to effect his record in prison, Ramon would be eligible for parole in five years. He wanted to speak with Ranger and Stephanie after the hearing, but his younger brother was still very angry and walked Stephanie out without a word.

"That's not something normal pregnant women do."

Caden wiped his eyes, "I know," giving a mischievous little grin, "we still need a dump truck."

"No."

Alicia opened the door and ushered them back inside. He was saved by an open door.

"Is everything OK?" the expectant father asked.

Alicia patted his arm, "Fine, Carlos. Stephanie is beginning to dilate. I wouldn't be surprised if Aubrey's here before next week's appointment."

Worry now on his handsome features, "But, she would be early? Stephanie's due date is May 16th. This would be two weeks early."

"I think Aubrey is just about ready to make her appearance," the doctor told them. "Stephanie has dropped. It's not unusual for a baby to come early. Aubrey is cramped in there. She wants to explore the world."

"Ranger, "Stephanie was rubbing her roundness, "I'm ready."

"Babe, I'm not ready. We have one explorer," glancing down at their handful. "This is my first delivery."

Slipping off the exam table, "You walk around with this. I'm way ready."

Alicia shook their hands, "If I don't see you in the delivery room, I'll see you next week." She tugged on Caden's curls, "Enjoy your hospital tour."

Caden shook the doctor's hand, "OK. I'll keep Ranger-Dad in line. If I have to, call 911."

"Midget."

After the next appointment was scheduled, Ranger was on his cell phone walking to the Mercedes. "Tank, we are on Stork Patrol Alert. I want you three to do another simulated hospital run from the townhouse to the hospital. Dr. Winslow thinks Aubrey could come at anytime. Let me know of any new road construction. I want this to go smooth. No, I'm not ready!"

Stephanie had her hands on her hips and her very round baby belly facing him, "Ranger, what are you doing? We live about 7 minutes from the hospital. It's about 10 from Rangeman and 10 from my parents."

"Actually, we're 5 minutes and 52 seconds according to Rangeman time. Less if we're pushed. 8 minutes 15 seconds from Rangeman and from your parents 8 minutes 16 seconds. We've done test runs."

"And, you think I'm crazy!"

"Babe, I'm always prepared."

"Crazy man."

Caden was buckling himself into his booster seat, "Mommy, make sure you have the extra car keys."

Ranger just gave him an eyebrow.

Driving down two blocks to the hospital parking lot, Ranger pulled the Mercedes into a spot right next to the elevator.

"How do you always get the best parking spots?" his wife asked.

Running around to the passenger side to help a very pregnant Stephanie, "Cuban kismet."

Opening the door, Caden hopped out with his Sponge Bob backpack.

"What's in that?" Ranger asked with his usual Caden eyebrow.

"Stuff," pushing the elevator button to go up.

Getting off, Stephanie directed them to Community Services office. Sabrina the coordinator was waiting for them. 'You must be Caden with your parents."

"That's Mommy and Ranger-Dad."

Shaking hands "It's nice to meet you, Stephanie and Carlos."

"Ready?"

They looked and their son had slipped on his Buddy Holly frames wearing his white Ranger shirt from his laboratory, "I'm ready."

"Midget."

Coming from the ER and Admissions, "Your Mommy will be brought up to the Maternity floor," The Coordinator explained. "This is where the babies are born. Let me see if there is an empty birthing suite to show you," walking to the nurse's station.

A man that was pacing in the hallway sees the white coat of Caden's and runs over. He's frantic and sweating from nerves. "Are you a doctor? My wife's having a baby."

Ranger just looks at Stephanie.

"No, I'm not," leading the man to a chair, "but I stayed in a Holiday Inn Express last night. What's wrong?"

"I'm nervous. My palms are sweaty," the pale man was just rambling to the little boy.

"Babe, I'm cancelling the cable!"

Patting the man's shoulder, "It's OK. I saw this on TV. Let's focus. Close your eyes and repeat after me, 'Hmmmmmmm'."

"Hmmmmmmmmm."

"Breathe in all the way. Let it out slowly. Feel the calmness," spreading his small arms in a sweeping motion standing on a chair.

"Swoosh," the man let out his breath.

A nurse walked over to the Manoso couple, "That man is so nervous. His wife kicked him out of the birthing room."

"Here," Caden handed the man a handful of M&M's, "take these."

"Thank you, Doctor," shaking the little hand, "I'm calmer. I can do this."

The father-to-be walked back to his wife's room.

"Let the force be with you," Caden waved after him.

Ranger was laughing on his wife's shoulder, "**_Please, God, just shoot me now_**."

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Stephanie came out of the master bathroom taking a deep breath, "Ranger! Ranger, I need you to wake up!"

Eyes open immediately and turning towards his wife using the door frame for support, "Babe, what's wrong?"

"I'm having contractions."

"Now! Aubrey's not due yet! It's 2 O'clock"

"I think she's ready and so am I!"

He reached for his cell phone after stumbling out of bed and helping his wife sit down on it. "Code Stork Patrol! Code Stork Patrol!" Not waiting for a response, Ranger threw the phone on the bed grabbed his jeans, shirt and flew into the bathroom. Poking his head out, "What about the kids?"

"Mom and Daddy should be here. I heard a car door."

He came out a few minutes later, fully awake and smiling ear to ear. "How far apart are your contractions?"

"17 minutes. I called Alicia." Stephanie giggled. "Ranger, are you nervous?"

Holding out a steady hand to show his beautiful wife, "No, Babe."

"Your shoes are on the wrong feet," pointing to his white and black Nikes.

He looked down and gave her a sheepish smile, "I'll switch them at the hospital. Let's get you there. I don't want my Medic delivering Aubrey along the road."

"Me neither," Stephanie said getting up. "Augghhhh! This is starting to really hurt."

"Breathe, Babe," Ranger said making blowing sounds to overlook the pain his fingers were feeling in Stephanie's grip.

"Wow," glancing at the bedside clock, "16 minutes."

"Let's go NOW!"

In the living room, Frank, Ellen, and Grandma were waiting.

"Go, Stephanie," her mother was pointing to the garage door, "the children will be fine. We'll get them off to school."

Ranger was helping her into her jacket and picked up the over-night which was packed after coming home earlier in the day from Dr. Winslow's and the tour. Backing out of the garage, two black Rangeman SUV's were waiting. Tank's Hummer pulled out first, then the Mercedes, followed by Bobby driving with Lester. Tank made a left out of the complex followed by Ranger, Bobby turned right.

Ranger asked looking in the rear view mirror, "Where's he going?"

Staying close on Tank's wheels which were going above the normal speed limit, but within the Rangeman limits. He put on a left turn signal.

"Where's he going?" Ranger yelled and smacked the windshield. "The hospital is down the road," continuing driving straight. 'This is the quickest route."

Flying down a side road, Bobby got into position behind Ranger. Tank's Hummer came roaring up beside and passed them getting back into formation.

As they approached the hospital campus, a police car with siren pulled in front of Tank leading the caravan to the Emergency entrance.

"I guess they know we're here," Ranger looked over at his wife. Coming around to the passenger door to help Stephanie. "Lester, go park this."

The window came down on the police cruiser, "Good Luck," Eddie called as he pulled out.

Walking through the glass doors, Alicia Winslow and a nurse with a wheelchair were coming to meet Mrs. Manoso. "I wasn't expecting to see you so soon again, that little girl of yours must really be ready."

Ranger felt Stephanie's grip tighten on his hand, "These," puffing, "hurt," puffing.

The Merry Men come running through the door, witnessing the contraction,  
Lester falls into the mearest chair and starts breathing.

Ranger barked trying to forget about his crushed hand, "What the HELL was that driving?"

"We're nervous, Ranger." Tank tries to smooth things over. "We're Army men. We don't have babies."

"If you did, I'd be rich selling the story to the tabloids," Stephanie told them. "Where's the drugs?"

The admissions clerk handed Ranger papers to sign as a nurse began wheeling Stephanie to the elevator. "Someone will bring these down. I'm staying with my wife," running to slip in before the doors closed.

"Did I hurt you?" Stephanie questioned seeing her husband flex his hand.

"Babe, I'm fine. Just promise not to grab the package," chuckling, "it won't ever be the same."

The nurse wheeled Stephanie down the Maternity Ward to a birthing suite. Alicia stopped Ranger, "Give us a minute to get Stephanie settled and I'll check her, then you can come in with your wife." Tapping the clipboard with the medical forms, "Finish these."

"Yes," Ranger grumbled blindly signing papers.

His three friends coming walking down the hall, "What's happening?" Bobby asked.

"I don't know," Ranger said watching Stephanie's door, "the doctor's checking Stephanie. Someone take these to Admissions."

Bobby took them, "Watch Lester. He was breathing so hard I think he almost caused himself to faint."

"I'm nervous," Santos huffed between his blowing.

The door opened and the nurse indicated Ranger could come in. Stephanie was sitting on the side of the bed with one of his black t-shirts on and pajama pants.

"She is dilated almost 6 centimeters. While I was examining her, Stephanie's water broke so it shouldn't be long now. Aubrey's heartbeat is excellent," the doctor pointed to a monitor. "I'm going to change and I'll be back. I'll call an anesthesiologist for an epidural or get you an IV for pain medication."

Looking at her husband's concerned face, "No, I don't want to take anything that could affect Aubrey. I'll try walking, moving around, and relaxing."

"Babe, if you need pain medication, it's OK."

Stephanie shook her curls, "No, just don't leave me."

Locking fingers, "Never." His eyes started to widen as a contraction was coming on and their fingers tightened together, "Hmmmmm, Babe."

"What are you doing?" trying to get out the words.

"It's stuck in my head what the Midget did to calm that man," Ranger let out a deep breath.

"Batman's nervous?"

"Yes," cupping Stephanie's face in his hand, "I don't like seeing you in pain and I can't wait to hold our daughter."

Stephanie was gently rubbing her baby bump that would be disappearing soon, "Hopefully, soon."

As they walked in the hallway, the Merry Men guarding the entrance, Stephanie stopped clutching Ranger as another contraction hit. Bobby yelled "Tank", but the big guy couldn't catch a wobbling Lester as he hit the floor in a dead faint. A nurse was running with a wheelchair as the two Merry Men were dragging Lester into it.

"Is it over? Is the baby here?"

"No," Tank told him causing Lester to black out again.

Ranger couldn't stop chuckling, "He needs help. I hope Gayle can handle him if they ever have a baby."

Alicia waved them into the room, "Let me check Stephanie."

Just as she was going to get on the bed, another hit, "Aughhh, these hurrrrt! Don't". "You." "Ever." "Touch." "Me." "Again." Stephanie was leaning on the bed with Ranger massaging her back.

"Yes, Babe," a chuckle in his voice.

Once it passed, the nurse and Ranger helped her on the bed. He was wiping her tears. "I didn't mean it! It's the hormones!"

Kissing his wife, "I know, Babe."

"Well, you work fast, Stephanie," Alicia looked up from the drape.

"Why?"

"Aubrey's coming. From you walking, gravity's been do what it should. With the next contraction, I need you to push and she should be here. Carlos, get behind Stephanie, you can help support her."

Slipping behind Stephanie on the elevated bed wrapping his arms around her, "Ready, Babe?"

Yelling through the pain, "Come on, Aubrey!"

"She's here, Stephanie. Ease up."

The nurse began suctioning out fluid and they heard the sound, Stephanie and Carlos had been waiting for 9 long months, Aubrey's first cry.

"She's perfect," Alicia smiled at them, "Carlos want to cut the umbilical cord?"

"Be back. I love you," kissing hus tired wife.

Ranger stared at his minute old daughter, then cut the cord where the nurse indicated. Tears streaming down his face overcome by his emotions.

"We'll clean her up so you can hold her,"

They could hear the cheers of Tank, Bobby, and Lester outside the door.

"I love you, Stephanie. Aubrey's perfect," lips and tears becoming one.

"Carlos Manoso, I love you."

The nurse brought a pink bundle to the new parents and laid her gently in Stephanie's arm. A small dark curl peeking out of the pink cap. Her tiny eyes fluttered to reveal blue.

"I love you, Aubrey Rose Manoso," Ranger touched her pink cheek and love was shining in his dark eyes, "I love you now and forever, Stephanie. I don't always express myself, but know **s**_**ometimes your nearness takes my breath away; and all the things I want to say can find no voice. Then, in silence, I can only hope my eyes will speak my heart. **_You are so beautiful and have given me the greatest gift. Not only your love, but the most beautiful little baby girl. _**If I know what love is, it is because of you, **_and only you, Babe_**."**_

Stephanie wiped Ranger's tears, "I love you, Ricardo Carlos Manoso. I am so blessed, out of all the places in the world you have been, you walked into my life here. You will be the father to teach our daughter to be brave, to give her the encouragement you have always given me, to protect her, and kiss all her little cuts and scrapes."

"Always, Babe,"


	121. Chapter 121

_**How Many Kids Do We Have?**_

_Chapter 117_

Ranger watched Stephanie sleep while he held Aubrey knowing she was exhausted. She had gotten less than two hours of sleep before her first contraction woke her up. He could do nothing else but stare at the pink bundle in his arms. The miracle they created. Aubrey was perfection. She had a little button nose. They had glimpsed the big beautiful blue eyes. Tiny fingers curled in an equally tiny fist. A couple of dark curls visible from under the delicate pink and white striped cap on her small head. Her skin was still very pink, but it seemed to be a tinge darker than Stephanie's pale color, a little of him mixed in his daughter. With barely a touch, he felt the plastic band around her petite wrist; it matched the one around Stephanie's, and the one he insisted the nurse attach to his since he wasn't leaving the hospital until he took his wife and daughter home. How could he be so lucky? The array of emotions cursing through him was overwhelming, even for the unflappable Ranger Manoso.

A nursery room nurse came into Stephanie's room seeing the sleeping new mother and then the new father, "How about I take her back to the nursery and change her?"

The words broke him out of his reverie. He didn't want to give up his sleeping daughter, but did want to do something while Stephanie was asleep.

"Tank," Ranger called quietly knowing he was outside Stephanie's room. Bobby had returned a little while ago from taking a banged up Lester home so Gayle could nurse him back to health after fainting in the maternity ward and cutting his chin on a chair. He went a little overboard breathing through Stephanie's contractions and caused himself to blackout. Poor Gayle she would have her hands full if they ever had a child.

His best friend popped his head in the door smiling at the newest Rangeman member, "Ranger?"

"I want one of you to stay here, and the other down at the nursery until Aubrey comes back to us," standing up slowly not to wake his precious bundle and hand her to Kathy, the nursery nurse.

"When I return, I'll ring for you to bring her back," the new Bad-Ass father instructed.

Tank laughed at the vases of roses in pinks, reds, and white all around Stephanie's room that Ranger had delivered, "Rangeman opening up a florist shop?"

"I love my wife," glancing at her peaceful form less the roundness before he stepped out in hallway. Bobby was walking beside the baby basket with the nurse heading down the hall.

The chapel was empty and still when he walked in immediately lighting candles. Seven in all. One for each member of his family. He sat down on the cool wooden pew he felt through his jeans at the back of the small chapel. He said a silent 'Thank you' for the healthy baby girl sleeping in the hospital two floors above him and grateful Stephanie and Aubrey were here with him surviving the burning warehouse when his brother kidnapped them four months ago. The moment of Aubrey's birth the anger he carried in a hollow spot in his stomach everyday since left. He had controlled it, keeping it from surfacing by his morning run or workouts, now all that remained were the tears sliding down his unshaved face. His brother almost cost him the woman he loved more than life itself, the beautiful baby daughter he may never had the chance to hold, and his other three children who completed their family. He heard movement on his left and his hand automatically reaching back.

"Are you all right?" a short round man asked. He had a satin sash around his neck Ranger could see in the dim light. "Reverend Slater," extending his hand, "it's my day here today. I'm one of the rotating ministers who attend to the hospital chapel."

Shaking the aged hand, "Carlos."

"Someone in your family ill?"

"No," shaking his head with its hair tied in the usual ponytail. "My wife and I had a baby girl."

A furrow developed in the minister's brow trying to understand the rawness of emotions in the voice of the young man beside him, "Your baby is sick?"

Dark eyes glistened from the tears when Ranger turned to him again taking his vision off the stained glass window at the front, "No, we've been waiting for Aubrey. She's perfect like here mother."

Reverend Slater sat silent waiting for him to continue. After sitting for some minutes, he heard Ranger continue. "Four months ago my brother kidnapped my wife and three children for money to cover of his gambling debts. The building caught on fire and I thought they were killed in an explosion, but my wife was able to get them out including my brother. He's lucky he's in prison now because if I had gotten a hold of him," Ranger just shook his head never finishing the thought. "I couldn't let go of the anger I felt until today. What he may have cost me!"

The minister heard the exhaustion and saw the tenseness in the muscled body. "And angry at yourself because you weren't there to prevent it?"

The strong shoulders slumped slightly, "I should have been with Stephanie and the children that day and not at the office like she wanted me to do. I just couldn't let it go. I almost lost them," fists unclenched now open and almost relaxed.

"Son, it appears you were angry at yourself more and finally able to forgive yourself. Your wife doesn't blame you. She's fine, you just told me so. You have a new daughter and other children to love with her. Once your daughter arrived safe and healthy, you forgave yourself, all the other anger went away. You're carried it with you for so long, you feel empty. Let the joy fill that empty spot now. You won't ever completely forget what that time was like, but letting go of that negative energy will allow you to fully celebrate the gift you were given."

"Stephanie says she doesn't want to keep be from my business that's why I wasn't with her, but I don't want to be away from her. I don't want to stifle her independence."

"Understandable," the minister patted his shoulder, "you're human. You love your wife and family and want to protect them. Go celebrate your new daughter."

The gentle curve of his lips made its way up to his eyes the minister could see even in the dim light. "I am everyday of my life."

Walking back into Stephanie's room a short time later, she was awake and Aubrey was sucking at her breast. The lactation nurse assisting with the first time Aubrey was breastfeeding.

"Do you want me to stay?" she asked. Hardly aware of her question seeing the patient's handsome husband take the bedside chair.

Stephanie giggled, "I think we got this here. Why don't you come back in a few minutes? That's the normal reaction to my husband," noticing the blush on the nurse's face. "I'm used to it."

"I'll be back," the nurse closed the room door behind her.

Stephanie studied Ranger's face. His features were relaxed, finally. The last four months since Ramon taking them, he had been wound tight. Barely letting her out of his sight sometimes. The day of Ramon's sentencing, she felt the only restraint keeping her husband from diving over the benches and beating his brother to a pulp was her hand in his. She wanted him to let it go. She was safe as was Aubrey she carried. Julie and Caden knew it was a serious situation, but worked together like they did with Joe Morelli dishing out their own punishment. Hopefully holding their healthy baby girl in his arms, Ranger wouldn't blame himself for not being with her that day at the mall any more.

Patting the bed next to her, Ranger slid beside her. Stephanie brushed her knuckles over the slight stubble on his handsome face, "You OK?"

His hand holding her palm to his lips, "Babe."

"It's over, you let go of it. Aubrey is here and she's healthy, Ranger."

He couldn't fool his wife, Stephanie knew him so well, aware he had been carrying the anger deep within himself all this time, "All I'm going to do is concentrate on our miracle," a dark finger tracing Aubrey's form through the pink blanket. "Querida, _Cada día te quiero más que ayer y menos que mañana. I love you more than yesterday but not as much as tomorrow_**,** Stephanie**."**

"Putting limits on your love," her smile mischievous. "I go through the pains of labor to pop her out and you only love me so much," her arm extending over his chest.

"My love, Babe," whispering to her as Aubrey's tiny eyes opened and her little arm stretched, "is limitless. Ours is a love that many write about and lovers dream about, but it's ours alone."

"Just the way it should be, Ranger."


	122. Chapter 122

**__**

How Many Kids Do We Have?

__

Chapter 118

Stephanie and Ranger were watching the newest Manoso sleep in her mother's arms.

"She is the most beautiful baby, Babe."

"Your Aubrey's father, that's what you're expected to think."

Ranger gave her an eyebrow, "And anyone who doesn't think it, will deal with me."

At that second, Aubrey's tiny mouth opened in a contented yawn. Both gave out simultaneous "Ah's."

"See, my little girl is perfect."

There was noise in the hallway and Ranger picked out Tank's voice. The door opened with a small curly haired little boy stepping in holding flowers from their backyard Stephanie recognized. What was the shocker was Joe Morelli stepped in behind him.

"Mommy, Aubrey's so little," coming around the bed to Stephanie's side and crawling up on the bottom of the bed.

Both of them were looking from Caden, Tank, and Joe.

"He called me asking for a ride," Joe said quietly, but his attention was on the pink bundle in his former girlfriend's arms.

Tank was chuckling, "He's been calling everyone for a ride. Me, Bobby, Lester, tying up the phone lines at Rangeman for a ride."

"Caden, that's Rangers business. You can't do that, Sweetheart," Stephanie didn't want to sound too admonishing.

His blue eyes met Ranger's, then Stephanie's, large tears welling up in them, "But, I wanted you to be OK."

Her other arm opened to cradle him. "You're my Mommy."

Ranger picked up Aubrey from Stephanie, his son needed his mother. He stepped outside her room with Tank and Morelli.

This was the Great Manoso standing there in front of Joe holding his new daughter with tears on his cheeks. "He's almost five, but he seems so much older. I thought the Big Brother tour would help his fears."

"Ranger," Tank patted his back, "Stephanie will handle it."

Joe wasn't exactly sure what was going on, "When Caden called me he was pleading with me to bring him to the hospital. Stephanie's father was helping get the other children ready for school in all the excitement."

"It's fine. Thank you," Ranger nodded at Joe. "He's very afraid something would happen to Stephanie in the hospital like his birth mother. He's seen more bad in his little life."

Frank Plum was coming down the hall, "Ranger."

"He's OK," handing him his new granddaughter.

"She's a beauty," touching her sleeping cheek. "Caden was excited when Ellen and I told the children Aubrey was here, but after that, he got quiet barely eating anything, and then I found him in your office and with Stephanie's cell phone. He had both phones going. I let Joe bring him when he offered. I wasn't moving fast enough," he had chuckle at his Grandson's grit.

"It's fine. I hope Stephanie can get him settled down. Caden's a little boy with little boy fears. It's so easy to think he is older," peeking in his wife's room. Mother and son were talking.

Frank gave back the newest addition, "Here, I bet she would like to meet her brother."

Sitting down on the bed next to Stephanie and Caden, "What do you think about your new sister, Midget?"

"She's little," Caden was gazing at his tiny sleeping sister.

"I meant it that I wouldn't let anything happen to Mommy and I wouldn't leave her, but I also understand you were scared," saying quietly to his young son. "I would want to see for myself also."

Stephanie was gently smoothing his curls, "Think you will be able to go home with Grandpa and come back later with Julie, Ben, Dani, and Cassidy. Ranger, Aubrey, and I will be right here. We will be discharged tomorrow and come home."

"Yeah," drinking some orange juice his mother gave him from her breakfast. "Mommy," his brow furrowed, "how did Aubrey get out here?"

Ranger chuckled, "Babe, you're good at these questions."

Tank, Joe, and her father all sucked in their breath.

"Well, when Aubrey was ready to be born, Mommy's body made a special opening for her," Stephanie was hoping that would satisfy him without any more details.

"Did it hurt?"

"A little, but Ranger was with me."

Caden looked at Ranger, "Ranger-Dad, did you remember to breathe like on the doctor channel?"

"Yes," nodding at him because Ranger did a 'Hmmmmmmm' when Stephanie was crushing his hand.

Caden's small arms went around neck hugging her. He touched Aubreys pink blanket, "I got things to show you when you get home, Aubrey. Bye, Ranger-Dad," giving his shoulder a tap with his knuckles. He got down off the bed and held out a hand to Morelli, "Thanks for the ride, Joe. Come on, Grandpa, I'm hungry", taking Frank's large hand.

"We'll see you later, Midget. Want some Pino's?" Ranger asked him.

That mischievous grin light up his face, "I thought you would never ask."

"Bye, and stay off the phone."

Caden was laughing, "Here's your phone, Joe," holding out the cop's cell phone to him before happily going out the door with his Grandfather.

"Little Pick Pocket," Ranger couldn't help but be amused by the little boy.

Stephanie saw Joe was uncomfortable now that Caden left, "Thank you, Joe, for bringing him. I'm sorry he bothered you."

"It was nothing." Joe collected his thoughts for a moment, "He is an amazing little boy. Congratulations on the birth of your daughter." Joe patted Ranger's shoulder before he left, "You are one very lucky man, Ranger."

Brown eyes took in his infant daughter and brought Stephanie's hand to his lips, "Very lucky."

After all the children were home from school, there was a pizza party in a certain maternity room just like Ranger promised.

******* Happy Mothers Day ********


	123. Chapter 123

_**How many Kids Do We Have?**_

**Chapter 119**

Dr. Shapiro was checking Aubrey before discharge. Stephanie smacked her husband's arm as he was staring intently at the nervous young pediatrician. His daughter made a sound when the young woman used the stethoscope to listen to her tiny heart and lungs.

"She's healthy and ready," Dr. Shapiro gulped, "to go home with her parents."

"Thank you," Stephanie shook her hand. "Don't mind my husband; he's a little over protective and a lot macho." His wife smiled sweetly at him and tied the bottom of the little nightgown with pink bows on their daughter.

"I want to have a follow-up visit with Aubrey the beginning of the week. If you have any questions or problems, call my office. We have a nurse on call 24-hours to answer questions and also a pediatrician."

"I will, I may have five other children at home, but she's my first newborn," Stephanie had that unsure new mother expression.

Dr. Winslow walked into the room, "All set? Aubrey is a beautiful baby," peeking down at the almost asleep newest Manoso in the infant carrier ready to leave the hospital. She smirked and shook a finger at Ranger, "Behave and no sex for 6 weeks until I examine your wife."

He nodded but couldn't hide the twitch at the corners of his mouth, "Don't plan on any vacations in 6 weeks."

The doctor shook his hand, "I was thinking of a two week Caribbean cruise, but I'll wait until after."

"I'd appreciate that," the look of longing was in his eyes watching Stephanie slip on her jacket and sign the discharge papers. The Bad Ass slipped on his leather jacket picking up the infant carrier. A nurse had a waiting wheelchair for Stephanie. Tank had come from their overnight bags earlier when the Merry Men arrived at the hospital. Before leaving the room, she verified the pink wrist bands on mother, baby, and father when Ranger pulled up his sleeve.

"All match," the nurse giggled. No other man insisted on a baby band she was aware nor did he leave his wife and daughter for more than a few minutes since she was admitted. Ranger Manoso's reputation was known through out the hospital and no one wanted to cross him particularly when it came to the former Stephanie Plum.

The maternity nurse checked the infant car seat was installed properly in the Blue Mercedes sitting at the curb between a black Hummer and Explorer. Ranger clicked Aubrey into place and Stephanie buckled herself in the backseat next to her for the ride home. Ranger went to the Explorer then slipped into the other side of the backseat. Bobby got behind the wheel.

She never said a word but giggled at the new father.

"What? I can sit back here with my daughter."

Aubrey never stirred as they watched her tiny chest rise and fall when her mother loosened the soft pink chenille blanket she was wrapped in with the initials 'ARM' embroidered on it. "Not too fast, Bobby."

"Sure, Ranger."

Tank pulled out once everyone was situated in vehicles and began the trek to the townhouse way below the Rangeman speed limit to arrive at the hospital two nights ago. They could have driven through the bush because the man in black's full attention was on the sleeping baby next to him. A mocha latte finger touched the small hand that stretched as Aubrey slept.

"She's so beautiful, Babe," Ranger whispered still not quite believing his baby daughter was here with them. It had been a long nine months with a few dark spots to blemish Stephanie's easy pregnancy, and he thanked the stars, the heavens, the forces, whatever it was that brought that curly headed little boy into first Stephanie's life, and then into his. With that mind of his going

a million times faster than he could comprehend, Caden had come up with plans to protect the mother he loved so much. The woman Ranger loved with every inch of the person Ricardo Carlos Manoso was and will ever be in his lifetime. Now, their baby girl was here. He was nervous to be a new father something he had never experienced to this point, but so excited to be there to watch Aubrey grow each day. He smiled as the Mercedes pulled into the garage. There in the doorway leading into their townhouse, Caden was jumping up and down with his younger sister, Cassidy, with handfuls of spring tulips in their hands and Zeus was wagging his nub of a tail.

Gently with the utmost care, Ranger released the button for the infant seat to carry Aubrey inside.

"Mommy! Mommy, you're home!" Caden continued jumping up and down.

"Mum! Mum home. Baby home. Dad home. Cade home."

Stephanie stooped down to hug her young children, "Cassidy, I think that is the most you have ever said. You're becoming a big girl."

"Me big," the toddler ran down the hallway towards the living room with their dog following.

Walking inside, her little boy holding her hand, not only were her parents there, but Ranger's were there to greet their newest grandchild. Tank, Bobby, and Lester with a cut chin from passing out in the maternity ward came in the front door. She had to smile at the handmade banner stung across the fireplace 'WELCOME AUBREY' the children colored.

"She couldn't stay away," Manuel Manoso laughed at his gushing wife.

Their son had sat the infant carrier on the sofa and immediately his mother and father were fussing. Ranger figured both his parents couldn't stay away. When he called his mother and father after Aubrey was born, they decided to wait until all three got home before coming to Trenton since Stephanie's hospital stay was short.

"Can I hold Aubrey?" Selena asked.

"Of course," Stephanie told Ranger's parents.

Pushing over the waiting pink bassinet near the sofa, "Babe, please sit down. Doctor's orders, you are to take it easy," pointing to the cushions.

"Ranger."

"Babe, please for me. We can get you anything you need."

"I had a baby. I'm skinnier, but not helpless."

He planted a kiss on her determined lips, "You're my beautiful wife I love and perfect."

Stephanie sat down, "Mom, how were the children?"

Ellen Plum had to laugh, "Well, Julie, Ben, and Danni didn't want to go to school today since the three of you were coming home."

"Caden has been up since 5:30 waiting. I found him in Ranger's office this morning with your cell phone, Pumpkin, leaving your doctor a message to hurry up and get to the hospital so you could come home," Frank had the little boy in his arms so proud of him.

"Caden!"

"Mommy, I asked nicely and said 'please'. I wanted you to come home."

"Midget," It was Ranger's turn. He couldn't be upset with him really, it was his fear and it did explain why Alicia was there just as they were finishing their breakfast Ella sent of warm cinnamon rolls, muffins, coffee, orange juice, and sausage links with Tank. "Stay off the phone."

"After I call Emmie and tell her about my new sister."

Her parents had their coats on, "We're going home and I'll be back later with a pot roast for dinner. Selena and Manuel will be here for awhile to help you two. So rest both of you. You'll be up during the night with a new baby. Oh, Stephanie, where do you buy those packets of squiggly noodles that the children love to make? You're father and grandma really like those."

"Soup aisle," Ranger spoke up. Every time they went grocery shopping, the kids always picked up a bunch of packets. "'Shop A Lot' has them for five for a dollar."

All but Stephanie was shocked by his grocery store knowledge. They bought a lot of Ramen noodles and her husband couldn't believe how cheap they were.

"Oh, I'll get some and bring you more milk," she told her daughter and son-in-law.

Ranger felt his back pocket, his wallet was there. "Ellen, get anything else we might need right now. I'll take the kids grocery shopping tomorrow," handing his mother-in-law a $50 dollar bill.

"I made pulled pork barbecue for lunch and baked rolls for sandwiches. There's pineapple upside down cake to welcome you home."

"Your mother was enjoying your kitchen, Pumpkin. I heard how she needs a new one again," Frank was ushering his wife out.

Aubrey woke up in her Cuban grandparent's arms and let out a cry.

"I'll go feed and change her," Stephanie took her daughter to go upstairs.

Now in father in charge mode, "Babe, then you should rest."

She gave her husband an eye roll but knew she couldn't get out of it.

"So should you, Ricardo," Selena bossed very motherly. "There's going to be many nights which you and Stephanie are up during the night. When the baby sleeps, so do the parents."

Manuel nodded, "We can get lunch for Caden and Cassidy. I made vegetable soup and a casserole which are in your freezer."

"Thanks, Momma," hugging his parents and following his wife upstairs.

Aubrey woke up her parents right before big sister Julie came running in from the school bus. And shortly after, Ranger met Danni and Ben's school bus with Julie, Caden, Cassidy, and Zeus.

All making a fuss over the long awaited Aubrey Rose Manoso.

After Ellen Plum's pot roast, potatoes, carrots, and pineapple upside down cake, Ranger's parents left for Newark loaded with new pictures of the beautiful baby and would return in a few days to check-up on the family.

Not only celebrating Aubrey's homecoming, but Danni's 'A' on her spelling test and Ben's 'B' on his math test on multiplying and dividing fractions. Julie showed at dinner her drawings which were selected for the upcoming art show at school. One was of the cabin on Lake Hopatcong and the other Stephanie recognized as the waterfall along the Blue Ridge Parkway.

"We have a lot to celebrate tonight," Ranger held up his glass of water and the clinking of glasses of milk went around the table.

Before bed, Stephanie read to the children on the big wrought iron bed holding Aubrey. Ranger listened from the rocking chair near the bed. Zeus was lying between all of them. The evening ended with the song, "Hush Little Aubrey, Julie, Ben, Danni, Caden, and Cassidy, don't say a word, Momma's going to buy you a diamond ring." The children with Cassidy making up words all sang to the infant in his beautiful wife's arms.

He and Stephanie tucked each into bed. All settled in knowing both Ranger and Stephanie were there with them. Returning to their bedroom, Ranger cradled Aubrey in his arms and sat back down in the rocking chair, "Go get a shower, Babe. Aubrey and I will be right here."

"OK," kissing him and their sleeping baby.

He watched his daughter. Aubrey was here in his arms in their home. Ranger tried to think back on how his life was, all that stood out was lonely. Now, he was the father to six children. All he ever was one from afar and this could be overwhelming with his lack skill in this area, but Stephanie was there to guide his parenting way. "You are the luckiest little girl to have brothers and sisters to love you and show you all kinds of things. Watch out for that crazy Midget," he chuckled thinking about Caden. "You have the very best Mommy to love you forever and I love her so much. She gave me you, Aubrey." He saw her eyes flutter and glimpsed her big blue eyes.

Stephanie wiped a tear on his cheek, "I love her very strong Daddy who will protect her like he does all of us."

He checked the pink bassinet near Stephanie's side of bed coming out of the bathroom, Aubrey was asleep and he watched her chest rise and fall. Gentle fatherly lips touched her small forehead, "Sweet dreams, Aubrey. Daddy is right here."

Stephanie held up the blankets for her husband, "Let's get some sleep. Aubrey will be up in a few hours for a feeding."

"This bed feels so much better than that hospital bed," Ranger was stretching, and then pulled her next to him. "Thank you, Babe. I can't ask for anything more than the family we have here. Aubrey is so perfect."

Her blue eyes were tear filled, "I wonder if it's more."

His lips stopped her, "No, it's just right. You gave me your love and showed me how to love, and we have been given this gift of each one of these children to share our love with. And, we are going to have one wonderful life, Stephanie Manoso. It's been more than I could have ever imagined up to now and it will only get better."

"I believe that, Carlos Manoso."

"Babe."


	124. Chapter 124

_**How Many Kids Do We Have?**_

_Chapter 120_

Ranger knew something was bothering Stephanie as he lay next to her in bed. He suspected it was the post pregnancy hormones, but didn't say anything. She would talk about it when she was ready he learned. It was one of those things since early in their 'working' relationship, they knew when something was bothering each other and only became stronger as their feelings developed between them.

"Ranger."

"Yes, Babe." He felt her curls moving against his chest as she spoke. Aubrey was back asleep after a middle of the night feeding and his wife was snuggled back at his side where she was always at night.

"You know the kids only have a few more weeks of school?"

"I know."

"I won't be able to come back to work until September. Someone needs to be here with them."

"Babe, you don't need to work at all, you know that."

"I know, but I like my job. I'm still not the Betty Crocker Happy Homemaker type."

He couldn't help but chuckle, "They feed themselves with those Chinese noodles." Ranger swore they bought them buy the cases from the grocery store. "We can hire someone to be here with them during the day if you want to work."

Her head raised even in the dark to look at her husband, "No, they are our children and I want to be here with them. When I get stir crazy, then we'll find something to do. They have their friends here to play with during the summer. I could always take them and Zeus to the cabin."

"Not without me!"

Without even seeing, she knew that damn, sexy, Cuban eyebrow was up. "For the day."

"We'll figure out someplace to go on vacation. I still owe Midget a trip to the 'Giant Potato' and a night in a tee pee which I know he hasn't forgotten. Maybe we could go to Miami instead."

"We'd need a U-Haul behind us for the luggage if we drove somewhere. We have an infant with a portable crib to pack now."

Ranger couldn't resist, "Have infant, will travel." He was chuckling at himself.

"You!" Stephanie swatted him in the dark right on his arm. "We got off the track. I wanted to make sure you were aware I wouldn't be returning to work anytime soon, so if you needed to fill my position you could."

"Babe, I'm not filling your job. If you still want to do some searches from home go ahead. Tank said Mary Lou has been doing a good job helping out on the easier searches working part-time."

"I knew she and Lenny wouldn't accept any money to help finish the addition since the business was slow. I was glad she accepted to fill in for me so I could help them. She has wanted to add on to their house for so long."

Ranger's lips found hers, "I'm glad we could help them. If you find it's too much for you handling Aubrey and all the kids, tell me. I know my parents and yours will gladly help if you need a break, and I'll try to be home more. You, Stephanie, are the love of my life and I will take care of you."

"You do all the time and I love you for it."

"Love you, Babe."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Stephanie was enjoying a cup of coffee, Zeus was back upstairs asleep on Caden's bed after being outside, Aubrey was in her bassinet like the angel she was, and Ranger had left for a client meeting before the usual morning meeting. The children were still sleeping since school was closed for a teacher in-service day. The house was quiet.

Ranger stayed home on 'paternity' leave for 10 days with her and Aubrey after the hospital. He drove Caden and Cassidy to and picked them up from daycare keeping them in their routine and helped get the older children off to school so Stephanie could sleep in some with Aubrey since she was up with her at night. Finally, Stephanie shipped her husband off to work for the last two weeks. Ranger would go into Rangeman for the morning meeting and stay to before lunch if he lasted that long then came home to his infant daughter and his wife, usually napping with them and working in his office.

"Hi, Steph," Julie was the first to come down.

"Morning, Jules."

"Will Dad be back this morning?" She sat down at the dining room table across from her step-mother pouring a glass of orange juice. "I was hoping he could take me somewhere."

"Where do you need to go?"

"Well," sliding a paper across to her, "I have my final paper for my history class coming up. It's about World War ll and the National Guard Museum in Princeton has a big collection of relics I thought would help."

"Sweetie, he has a client meeting and his normal meeting. I'm not sure when he would be back, but I'll drive you. It's not that far and I haven't been out of the house much in the last 3 ½ weeks, so I'm due."

"Really?" Julie would have preferred Stephanie to her father. He would just get too serious about that military stuff. "I wasn't sure if you wanted to take Aubrey out. To add just a little crazy in my report, can we stop here?" The "Roadside Oddities" book slid across to Stephanie.

She read what Julie pointed to, "Crazy it is. You can't be too young for crazy."

A short time later after all had breakfast and were dressed for a warm mid-May day, Stephanie flanked by Julie with digital camera in hand, Ben, Dani, Caden, and Cassidy. A wide eyed Aubrey was in her arms as they walked into Greg's Auto Service outside of Trenton.

"Hi. Can I help you?" A friendly man in grease stained pants greeted them. "Is something wrong with the," looking out at the lot, "Mercedes?"

"It's fine. My daughter," Stephanie patted Julie's shoulder, "has a report she's working on for her history class. Could we see Hitler's toilet?"

He laughed, "I had a feeling that's why you were here. Sure. Come on. It's not the neatest bathroom. I'm a guy."

They followed him to the back of the shop and into a small, dirty bathroom.

"This here toilet has been here since 1952 and came directly from Hitler's Yacht 'Aviso Grille' when it was scrapped. A man bought it for the garage. I get a lot of people and students through at times, especially for term papers and reports."

"This is going to be the craziest part of my report," Julie was bubbling over taking pictures. "Can you take one of all of us?"

Stephanie and the children all crowded in around the famous commode and smiled. Caden had on his Buddy Holly glasses, of course. She handed her cell phone to him for a picture to send to a certain husband. Ranger was going to flip.

He was just about to leave Rangeman when he checked with the control room. Stephanie mentioned maybe taking the children to the park to feed the ducks. If they were still there, he would join them.

"Ram, is Stephanie at the park?"

He pulled up the tracking and got an address, "No, she's at Greg's Auto Service on 2nd in Florence."

"What's wrong with the Mercedes? I had it inspected. What are they doing there?" Opening his phone dialing his wife, "Babe, what's wrong?"

Ranger stopped and pulled the phone away from his ear. Shook his head and put it back next to his ear, "You have some explaining to do!"

Tank came up next to his friend not sure what was going on with Stephanie and the children. He was getting the mental image that a road trip was in the works.

"Come again? Babe, that's crazy! Aubrey's there too? Stay there. I'll find all of you. Bye, Babe." He clicked his phone off and looked at a photograph he received in the mean time.

Ranger stared for a second, and then was full out laughing.

"What are they doing?" Tank asked taking the phone. The control room was up watching their boss.

"Julie report," the man in black choked out. "Toilet Hitler," was all he could say. This report when it's complete deserves an 'A+' for crazy he was thinking.

"This toilet was placed in this garage in 1952 after Adolph Hitler's personal yacht 'Aviso Grille' was scrapped in a New Jersey junkyard and has been working here ever since." The number two man joined his friend in the fit of humor as he read a photograph of a plaque. "Where do they find this stuff?"

"That crazy book that my family treats like it's gold. Let's go," Ranger punched the elevator button. "Ram, you're in charge until Bobby and Lester get back."

"Good, I want to see Hitler's toilet, too," Tank followed on still chuckling.

They didn't see the Mercedes when they pulled into Greg's Auto Service. "Where did they go? I said to stay here."

Greg stopped his tune-up, "Can I help you?" The garage owner saw another expensive vehicle pull into his lot for the second time that didn't need work.

"Was my wife here with a baby and five children on an outing for my daughter's report?"

"Stephanie. Just left for lunch down the road. Great family. Cute Baby."

"Thanks."

Tank runs in the open garage door, "Where's Hitler's pot?"

The shop owner pointed through the garage and Tank went that way. He came back seconds later a big smile on his face, "Ranger, I sat on Hitler's throne."

He was impressed, "Great, I hope you used sanitizer. Let's go find my wife and family. Thanks," he waved at Greg.

"Hey, that little boy with the thick glasses tell he was right for me. The timing was off in the old Camaro I'm restoring," nodding to the red car.

Ranger just shook his head, "Midget."

"There," Ranger indicated seeing Stephanie with Aubrey, Julie, Ben, Dani, Caden , and Cassidy posing in front of a big 'Howdy Dowdy' looking character riding a motorcycle in front of 'Biker's Diner'.

"Crazy Woman," Ranger was muttering running over to them.

"One more," Stephanie told the tattooed man taking the pictures with the digital camera pulling Ranger and Tank in with them.

"Babe!"

"Got it," the man handed back the camera and got on his motorcycle.

"Thank you, Spike!"

He kissed his wife and took his infant daughter, "Are we having fun?"

"Of course," his wife gave him a big grin with twinkling blue eyes.

Julie asked, "Dad, did you see Hitler's toilet?"

"I sat on it," Tank said proudly.

Ranger gave one word, "Julie."

"Cool!" The children agreed.

Once seated in the diner and lunch orders given to the waitress, Stephanie explained the next stop was the National Guard Museum in Princeton, then a replica Statue of Liberty made out of junk at some other garage.

Ranger sat there listening at the excitement of a dirty toilet, Aubrey was sleeping in her carrier on the chair beside him, and in walks Bobby and Lester.

"What's up?" Lester asked.

The two newcomers were instantly flashed the images of the greasy bathroom and explained what it was.

Bobby agreed with his partner, "Wow, we got to go back there after lunch!" taking seats and ordering food. Ranger just waved his hand for the waitress to add it to the bill. Could it get any crazier?

"Midget, Greg said thanks. You were right about that Camano."

"Good. Ranger-Dad, your Porsche sounds a little slow. I think I should take a look under the hood when we get home," the curly haired boy wearing taped glasses slurping his chocolate milk through a straw stated very matter of factly like he did it every day.

"Babe!" It could get crazier. The Porsche was staying at Rangeman.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On RoadsideAmerica dot com there is an entry about Hitler's Toilet being in the garage on NJ.


	125. Chapter 125

_**HOW MANY KIDS DO WE HAVE?**_

Chapter 121

Ranger was just pulling into the garage at the townhouse, tomorrow was Thanksgiving. He finished up earlier than expected with a client meeting so he was home to help with the preparations. He considered going to the airport and taking the first plane out. It was a Manoso-Plum Thanksgiving. His family voted in a secret ballot without telling him and his wife that they wanted to have dinner in Trenton because they had such a fun time every time they came. Estella and Max had just recently returned to Miami after the formal adoption ceremony, both Ben and Danni were Manosos now and he officially was the father of six children. Six! All coming within a relatively short time frame over the last two or so years. That fact alone and the number should have overwhelmed him, but it never did, because his crazy and beautiful wife made it all so natural. They discussed moving into a bigger house, but the children were happy with all their friends and activities around. The townhouse was actually big enough for them and it was nice Tank and Lula moved in a street over with Trey and Natasha, their adopted son and daughter. The neighborhood was still getting used to spandex loving Lula, but all fit in and he never saw his best friend so happy.

He sat in the Porsche a moment listening to the CD in his player. Danni was in the chorus at school with bus-driving Sally Sweet as the assistant choral director. Mr. Langston was on medical leave due to a ski accident in Colorado where a tree ran into him, so their friend was in charge. For the Fall Choral Concert they went 'Motown'. Danni and Natasha were part of the final number; he didn't know Stephanie was in it, too! The final song was 'Ain't No Mountain High Enough'. The lights went out and Aubrey let out a squeal in his arms because Stephanie was back stage helping their young daughter. The lights came up a little showing three girls in sequins with their backs to the stage standing next to blank cardboard forms. All three had very big 60's hair. The music started and they turned around. That was when he saw his wife was the middle form in a long blue sequined gown. When they got to the chorus, Danni spun her figure around revealing Joe Jonas, Natasha had Denzel Washington, and Stephanie twirled hers which happened to be Ranger. They gave a performance even Diana Ross would be proud of. When the song was over, Stephanie kissed her cardboard form's cheek leaving a big red lip print. She never disappoints.

He dropped a few files on his desk in his office he enjoyed so much and why he spent all the time there he did. The photograph of Aubrey after she was born wrapped in her pink blanket was in the double crystal frame next to their wedding photograph in Miami on his desk. On the wall was hanging a photograph of all eight of them from the adoption hearing two weeks ago and another with them when Ben's soccer team won first place in the Trenton City tournament. There was a copy of Julie's history paper which told about Hitler's toilet and the remembrances of WWII around Trenton. Her teacher thought it was witty and well written so he entered it into an essay contest and the crazy thing won 2nd place. A picture of the 'Motown' song he just finished listening to and others from the cabin, their trips, and Aubrey's christening all had places on his wall and in his heart. He even had more on a wall at Rangeman so he was always surrounded by his family.

Walking into the living room, Julie, Ben, and Danni gave a collective "Hi, Dad," busy setting out the china, silverware, goblets, cups, and napkins for tomorrow. Stephanie's good Wedgewood china was all freshly washed waiting for Thanksgiving dinner. Ranger wanted to buy her extra place settings but she vetoed the expensive expenditure, instead she and the children scoured estate sales and discount stores for extra china, melamine plates for the children, and silverware to add an eclectic touch for Thanksgiving dinner. They had a blast! Caden told him Martha Stewart says the china doesn't always have to match to have an elegant Thanksgiving table. One of these days Ranger was going to cancel the cable.

"Hi, Kids, where's Stephanie?" he asked not seeing his wife or the youngest Manosos.

They pointed down and he heard the voices.

"You need to take off your boots, Dad," Julie told him, "Stephanie's cleaning the carpet down there. This one is almost dry." He toed off his boots by the entry and went into the family room. There was Stephanie with Aubrey in her arms watching Caden and Cassidy run the carpet cleaner.

"Here, Cassie, we missed this spot," Caden directed the long arm on the carpet.

"Babe?" he kissed Stephanie and took his infant daughter in his arms. "Why didn't you hire someone to clean the carpeting?"

She gave her husband an exasperated expression, "Ranger, you wanted to do a security check on the fourteen year old neighbor boy who cut the grass in the backyard. If I told you I was having a company come, you would have run one on them, and some companies won't come when they know it's our house. The Bad Ass image has gotten around, so I just bought a steam cleaner."

"Babe, I just want you and the children safe."

Giving a 'Burg' eye roll, "Ranger, this was easier."

He noticed Zeus and the newest animal member of the family, Athena, a tabby cat, who was stuck in a tree by the pool for almost a day and Ranger climbed to rescue, were sitting on the sofa watching the children spray and vacuum the carpet.

"I'm so glad you're here, Ranger-Dad, this is hard work and by back is killing me," their genius stopped and put a small hand on his back straightening up.

Cassidy sat down on the sofa with the pets, "Me tired, too."

Stephanie started to take the long arm, but her husband handed her Aubrey. "I do it, Babe. What do I do, Midget?"

"OK," Caden instructed, "We're almost done. We just have this part to finish." It was the section of carpeting in front of the archway entrance.

"You press this button up to spray the cleaner and push it down to suck up the water, but first we got to empty out the dirty stuff and add more hot water."

Ranger gave his giggling wife an eyebrow and followed the little boy into the powder room thinking he should have stayed at Rangeman,

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

"Babe, do you think we could get anymore people in this house?" He asked at the endless line of Manosos coming through the front door with platters and casserole dishes.

"Grandma," Caden was in the kitchen stirring the whipped topping for the Jell-O while Ellen Plum was basting the turkey, "we need to add some 'BAM!' like that cook who sounds funny on TV."

"Or burn down the townhouse with him helping in the kitchen," Ranger was shaking his head.

"Happy Thanksgiving, Ranger," Stephanie kissed her husband. Their daughter fell asleep in her arms.

The house was even crazier, since Aubrey's birth Valerie and Stephanie had been on friendlier terms and she was there with Albert, their four girls, and another baby on the way. Of course, a girl. Frank didn't make too much of a fuss about another granddaughter because he had Caden and Ben to do male stuff with anytime he wanted. And, Aubrey had him wrapped around her baby finger like her doting father.

"Yeah, Abuela, there's a live wrestling match downtown we can go to. It's rumored that a couple of old wrestlers, Bruno Sammartino and the Iron Sheik, who he defeated," Edna Mazur explained, "are making appearances. I got front row tickets. Mavis got a new old mini van and will pick us up after dinner. It only has 80,000 miles this time from Mooner."

Ranger's Abuela listened to Edna intently and laughed, "Edna, tú eres mi tipo de mujer. ¡Qué manera de terminar la noche! Que el jeque de hierro es un mirón. Quiero que mi ropa interior de autógrafos. {'Edna, you are my kind of woman. What a way to end the evening! That Iron Sheik is a looker. I want him to autograph my underwear."}

"Abuela!" Ranger let out.

"Call if you need a ride!" Caden came out of the kitchen with a white chef's hat on, his dark glasses, and a wooden spoon in his hands telling both great-grandmothers, "Llame si necesita un paseo!"

"Si, Caden," Ranger's grandmother patted the little boy on his head before he went back in the kitchen.

"When did he learn Spanish, Babe?" Ranger was watching Caden and also an eye on their sneaky grandmothers.

Stephanie shrugged it off, "I guess cable."

Julie, Ben, and Danni were arranging little handmade paper cornucopias on a side table filled with M&M's in tied netting. They had dozens of them.

"What are those?" Ranger picked one up.

Julie enlightened him, "Our favors, Dad."

"We do favors for Thanksgiving dinner?"

"Ranger-Dad," Caden comes back out of the kitchen in the hat and now with a spatula, "I'm cooking here and busy to answer questions. Don't you ever watch TV? Martha Stewart says you should give your guests something to remember the fun time they had at dinner. It's a good thing," turning around and going back into the kitchen where Ellen and Selena were getting dinner ready.

"Babe, he sews and now he cooks?"

She kissed her husband, "He'll make Emmie a wonderful husband one day."

He threw his hands up. He paid for another date night for Caden and the little girl so he could ask her to go steady. They're in kindergarten and wear matching stretchy plastic bracelets with their names embossed in them. But, what could he say, it was part of his crazy life with Stephanie and the children.

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

The turkeys and ham, sweet potatoes, mashed potatoes, corn casserole, broccoli, green beans, fresh bread and rolls, cranberry sauce, warm fried apples, salad, Jell-O, and all the other Thanksgiving foods are all lined on the kitchen counters ready for the Plum-Manoso feast.

"Son, may I say grace?" Manuel Manoso asked with the room full of people waiting for dinner.

"Go right ahead, Poppa." Ranger held Stephanie's hand in one and Aubrey was in his other arm with their remaining five children around them.

"These words are from Ralph Waldo Emerson."

"For each new morning with its light,

For rest and shelter of the night,

For health and food,

For love and friends,

For everything Thy goodness sends."

"And," Manuel continued, "how thankful I am for the family and friends all around us. Our newest Manoso, Aubrey, to join our family and for the new one," glancing at Diego and his new wife, Tracy, who were expecting in late spring, "in the coming year."

Without saying anything to anyone, members of their families began saying what they were thankful.

"I'm thankful for my new wife and baby on the way," Diego said kissing Tracy next to him.

Tank spoke up with cracking emotions in his voice, "I'm thankful for Lula being my wife and for the family we have," hugging her and their adopted children to him.

On very few occasions Ranger has seen his best friend emotional, but if someone deserved even a part of the happiness he had, it was Tank.

"I'm thankful, Dad and Steph," Julie whispered tears on her cheeks, "knew what was best for us and we're together," holding Ben and Danni's hands.

"Mommy, can I say what I'm thankful for?" Caden asked with his chef's hat and his Buddy Holly glasses on his face.

"Of course, Sweetheart," smiling at her little boy through her tears.

"I'm thankful that we're all together and we got a new sister. Oh, and I'm glad we're done cleaning the carpeting because my back hurt."

The room was laughing at the little boy.

Cassidy spoke up, "Me thanks Granma for pumpskin pie."

"That's something to be thankful for, Cassie Girl," Stephanie picked her up and hugged her little girl.

"I'm thankful," Frank Plum took his turn, "my family is together, we have Aubrey with us and another on the way."

When everyone had said their thoughts, the Man in Black took his. "It's my turn," Ranger began, "I have so much to be thankful for in my life. I own a successful business to provide for my family, a number of great friends, and my family. None of that would add to the fullness of my life if it wasn't for my beautiful wife, Stephanie. For Julie, Ben, Danni, Caden, Cassidy, and Aubrey," kissing a dark curl on her baby head. "I am so thankful for the life we have, we share each day. For the bumps along the way we've experienced and future ones which will make us stronger and make up love each other more. I am so thankful, Babe, you never gave up on me and you love me. I could never have imagined how perfect the life we have, craziness and all, could be. I wouldn't change one thing or moment. I love you, Babe."

Stephanie wiped the tears from her husband's handsome face, "I love you, Ricardo Carlos Manoso, forever," bringing her salty lips to meet his.

Her stomach made its self known and he smiled against her lips, "Babe, you never disappoint."

P.S:

Ranger and Stephanie did have their happily ever after. All six children grew into their own successful adults. Julie became a writer and then the lifestyle editor with the 'Trenton Gazette' and had a published coffee table book of off the beaten path of roadside oddities. She married her friend Sam after college. Ben earned a scholarship to three universities for soccer choosing the University of Pennsylvania because it was the closest to Trenton and earned a degree in Electrical Engineering. Danni became a veterinarian and opened her practice there. Caden did go to Harvard becoming an attorney. He was elected the youngest Mayor of Trenton, married Emmie, moved into the townhouse next door just as he said he would, and ran Rangemen with Ben when Ranger retired so he and Stephanie could travel or do whatever they wanted to do. Cassidy became a gymnast. After college with a degree in business administration and leading the Rutgers gymnastics team to the national championship finals, she opened her own studio. Aubrey, their beautiful baby, grew into a beautiful young woman who became a successful model, and after a social worker.

Stephanie and Ranger thought about moving into a smaller house after all the children had homes of their own with families, but all their memories were there with Caden living on one side and Aubrey and Roberto, an Italian photographer she met on an assignment, a few doors down. Cassidy lived in the next block down from her brother. Julie, Ben, and Danni lived in the same housing plan five minutes away. All six children stayed close to their parents and never forgetting what bound them together. Each volunteered their time or assisted in someway helping waiting children find homes and adopting children because Stephanie continued to help Gayle with Children's Services. The Manoso family got together at least once a year to have a little crazy road trip because those were some of the best and craziest times the six children ever had with Stephanie and Ranger. And, everybody needs a little of Plum crazy.

THE END.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_Thank you to all have read the adventures of Stephanie, Ranger, Julie, Caden, Cassidy, Ben, Danni, and Aubrey. I have wrestled on how to end this story and this morning I woke up with this idea in my head. I've enjoyed bringing them to you in words. You never know I may think of an adventure for the Manoso clan for a short story. My mins work in mysterious ways. Scary, huh? Lee Anne_


End file.
